


Swift like Mercury

by Alan_None, doc_boredom, Hanaboosa



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band), oneyplays
Genre: (getting to know all about youuuuu), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, And space, Bad Spanish, Changing Tenses, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate to Love, IN SPACE!, Lore Building, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Male Character, POV Original Female Character, SO MUCH TWANGST, Space Pirates, Work In Progress, adventures in friendship, dingdulian - Freeform, drug use and mention, game grumps mentions, it's called a redemption arc karen get it right, julian speaks some sexy spanish just for u, ninja sex party mentions, oneyplays - Freeform, other ships to be added probably, planet booty mention, supermega mentions, the discord said hey natalie here's a space pirate au idea and i was like neat ill add twrp, there's some character hate in this too, this is going to be a long one buckle in boys, twangst, wheehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 292,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan_None/pseuds/Alan_None, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/doc_boredom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaboosa/pseuds/Hanaboosa
Summary: "All that I dream, where do you run, where do you run?"In which an Imperial Prince plans his own kidnapping, a space pirate's best bet on a crew is an intergalactic band of rock-and-roll best friends, and somewhere along the way two beings find themselves learning not only to trust each other, but to trust themselves as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, meguki here to say that chapter 1-6 were revamped in February of 2018. When I first was writing SLM in October, I was still getting into the TWRP fandom and I hadn't quite settled on what I wanted most of the story to be MUCH different now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this amazing collaborative process. It's caused friendships, drama, and plenty of alien children to love. Can't wait to continue this journey with you, whether you're a current reader or if you're just joining for the first time. Thanks for checking SLM out!

So this is how it would end. Suffocation by caravat. He touched the fine silk with long fingers, hooking them under the fabric in a not-so subtle attempt to loosen the fabric.

“Your Imperial Highness.”

His shoulders rolled back, the epaulettes heavy enough to aid the action before tipping his head back with a soft sigh. “It itches.” It was a simple enough statement but laced with enough loathing to cause a soft chuckle to escape the female’s lips. “Wing Wang, you’re not supposed to laugh.”

“Mmm, but you’re so angry.” She circled him, her mouth pulled into a knowing smile. “Now stand still, I need to finalize the measurements.”

“Or we can just throw it in the trash. I’d like to think that that’s an option as well.” It ought to be a joke but it’s anything but. The whole situation was spiraling out of control and he hadn’t even gone to any of the rehearsal dinners or events that his Father had so carefully planned out over the next week.

For his gods damned coronation.

His Ascension.

“I will not throw this masterpiece into the trash.” Wing Wang said stubbornly as she took to pinning the sleeves. “Even you can’t object to how beautiful it is.”

Sure, if you wanted to be a damned three tiered cake, one could say it was beautiful. It was an antique, an heirloom passed down his family line made of silk and hand stitched gold threading and an absurd amount of ornamentation. It looked like he was playing dress up in ancient Earthen clothing, something that he had only ever seen in holograms. “I can though.” Ding Dong said, touching the collar again.

A sudden prick and he’s letting out a pained noise, jerking away. Wing Wang looked up at him innocently as she refolded the right pant leg. “Whoops!” She managed a quick smile before ducking her head, returning to the task. Ding Dong could only sigh before he went back to flicking the bullion fringe. “Are you still nervous?”

Her voice was soft. A careful, guarded question...

“Gods, yes.” Ding Dong felt the words rush out of him. The walls felt like they were closing in faster and faster with each passing moment. He shouldn’t be here getting his outfit hemmed. He needed to be out among the stars, exploring what he could before they permanently grounded him with that damned crown of theirs. A circlet made of meteorite, terrible in its simplicity. No adornments, no jewels, nothing to distract from the fact that is was a symbol of strength, unification, and power.

A crown made of fallen stars and wishes sent up into the sky on the jetting tail of a meteor. A crown to symbolize the hopes of its people, all but one.

He touched his forehead, to the smooth skin there. He can already feel its weight settling on him and it’s unbearable. “It’s awful.” He’s been quiet for far too long, but Wing Wang didn’t have any scrutiny in her eyes, only a sad understanding.

“If it means anything, you’re going to be an amazing emperor, Dee.”

The words are a noose, a tightness that grabbed his throat and choked more than the cavarat. The hours he had spent at his father’s side in that endless meeting room, its glass ceiling open to the stars above. How close they were, he would note as his gaze would wander their way, the advisors around him simpering on and on about things that he ought to care about, things that the heir apparent must know upon his ascension to the throne.

Instead he knew the quickest way to fix a lightspeed accelerator, the distance between his planet’s two moons and how to cheat his way through the asteroids that litter the space between them with the purr of the ship’s engine underneath him.

“Mm…” He let out a soft noise, eyes closing against the thought, against the looming threat that awaited him at the end of the week.

Wing Wang was at his shoulder then, her taller frame meeting his easily. Her face near to his as she made quick work of adjusting his cavarat. “They can’t keep you from flying.” She said in a soft voice, her eyes meeting his with a hardness that he knows all too well. But what does she  _ mean _ by that? He opens his mouth to ask her but then he’s shutting it the moment he sees the form at the door.

His father.

Wing Wang dipped low before moving aside. Ding Dong couldn’t breathe, not entirely sure if it was because of the cavarat or because of the other’s presence. Their race was a lithe and graceful kind, but his father cut an imposing figure with his broad shoulders and heavy limbs. There was a weight there that Ding Dong couldn’t figure for the life of him. If it came from his own self or that crown that resting upon his brow. “I am glad to see they were able to take it in so well.” He didn’t even glance in Wing Wang’s direction, an action that caused Ding Dong’s jaw to clench. “I would rather see you in my original coronation outfit.” There were multiple outfits that they had accrued over the years. “It’s a more traditional look, it speaks of elegance.”

He stood a bit straighter and tried to remember how to breathe normally. “Wing Wang’s efforts in tailoring the suit have been seamless.” He smothered a laugh at the accidental play on words with a clearing of this throat. “I’m always grateful for her… interest in the traditional arts. There’s always something new to learn.”

Wing Wang kept her face expressionless but he can see the way her eyes widen. Theirs was a friendship that was not well known of in the palace. Their interactions limited to tutoring sessions and her own requirements. “I was hoping that she could continue to assist me in the rehearsal dinner and activities. I do, after all, need practice for the opening dance.” He hopes his voice doesn’t tremble or show any signs of nerves. His father watches him with a slightly bored expression before turning those heavy eyes of his onto Wing Wang.

“Very well.” He says after a moment, a moment that feels infinite to Ding Dong, to the cold sweat that begins to roll down his back. “I will take my leave. Continue with your tailoring, Historian.”

He left the room silently and Ding Dong remembered, finally, how to breathe. He strode over to Wing Wang, his hand finding hers and a sudden desperation making itself known on his face.

“Dee.” She’s saying but he’s shaking his head then. He needs to say this now, before he’s too afraid, before he’s own that god’s damned throne…

“I need your help.” 

-

“So, they’re trustworthy?”

“I wouldn’t trust Havve as far I could throw him, honestly.”

“I thought you guys were on good terms!”

“Mmm…”

Julian brought a hand to his face, dragging the skin down in a dramatic fashion. “So I tell you that I need people that you trust, and you bring me the exact opposite?”

“Well, that’s just Havve. He’s generally unhinged. Then there’s the whole thing with Phobos…” Meouch trails off then and Julian is gritting his teeth some. “And then there’s  _ Sung _ .” Oh that does not sound good at all.

“I hate you so much right now Meouch.”

The Leoian gave the pirate a sharp toothed smile, his fangs gleaming some, but Julian doesn’t return it. Instead he watches the incoming spacecraft, his brow knitting. “ _ Dios _ , if this is some kind of joke…”

“A joke?!” Meouch scoffs.  “You really think I’m going to fuck this up? Not a damn chance. This is going to be the heist of the century, probably of the next eon.” His tail gives an excited snap. “Is epoch reaching too far?”

“I don’t think years work like that.”

“Whatever you say, captain.”

Julian’s fingers curled on the glass as he watched his guests dock. His nerves felt as on edge as they had since he had received the private comm the day prior. The encryption levels on it had been so damn obnoxious that he had almost deleted the whole thing without a second thought, but something about it had piqued his interest. Why go to such lengths?

Apparently one went such lengths when they wanted to see the crown prince Ding Dong gone before his official royal coronation at the end of the week. The credit amount had Julian scrambling out of bed in just his boxers, bypassing the lock on Meouch’s room and yelling in Spanish until the other man woke up.

Meouch had simply given Julian a look before commenting that this was even  _ before _ they struck up a ransom. The idea itself had Julian staggering to the nearest chair to catch his breath, terrible wheezing noises leaving him. Easy cash, he thinks. They’d just have to hold onto the prince for a few days, get some Imperial’s worked up, and then they hit them with the ransom. He looks at Meouch then, who’s grinning right at him.

“We’re going to need a bigger crew.”

So that’s how Julian found himself standing at the front doors of the cabin, watching the two strangest men he’s ever seen enter his ship.

Doctor Sung came in first, his visor catching on the bright lighting of the docking room. He wore a bright yellow bodysuit that clung to every inch of his body, something that Julian found very easy to notice. The only reason he didn’t find himself staring unapologetically was because his attention was soon elsewhere.

The man was wearing a safety cone on his head.

“I know.” He said then, teeth flashing as he smiled. “You just can’t help but stare.”

Phobos came next, a strange helmet masking his whole face from view. He had a guitar strapped across his back and he was looking at Meouch, at least Julian thought he was looking at Meouch. The Leoian’s ears flattened some and the pirate heard as his second in command let out a low huff.

“What’re you looking at, Phobs?” He mutters then and the other alien is holding up his hands innocently, keeping close to Sung’s side the entire time. 

“Aww, Meouch. We missed you!” Sung says sweetly. “Havve’s going to be here any minute now and it’ll be just like the good ol’ days. Tupper Ware Remix Party back at it again!”

The name, the look, the everything. Suddenly Julian’s not feeling so good about this decision. “Havve?” He says.

“Our good ol’ robot friend. He’s just taking care of a few things. You’ll learn real quick that I’m the guy to talk to. This one here took a vow of silence and Havve’s not much for talking either. I, on the other hand, love to talk.” He suddenly grasped Julian’s hands in his and the space pirate could feel something like a blush crawling up his features. Sung could be awfully charismatic, it seemed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,  _ El Ladron _ . You’re kind of a big deal.”

_ El Ladron De Estrellas _ they called him. Star Stealer. A space rogue with all the right tricks up his sleeves and a finger in every pocket. A legacy that had become his over the past ten years and had a majority of galactic federations and bodies of law trying to catch up to him, a feat that had never been claimed. Yet.

He stood a bit taller, feeling the stress melt away. His smile came a bit easier as he tightened his grip around Sung’s hand. “For all the wrong reasons.”

“For all the awesome reasons.” Sung countered, his grin suddenly feral and sharp under that black out visor of his. “Now tell me what brings us here, outside of Federal Regulations.” His voice drops to a whisper. “Please tell me it’s because Meouch was lonely.” 

“Fuck you, Sung.”

“Eh, I’ll pass.” 

_ Dios mio _ . Gods help him.

It took some time, but eventually everyone was shuffled into the carrier ship’s spacious mess hall area. Sung’s got a keytar sitting on his lap, compliments of his armored robot, a silent threat with a terrible maw made of jagged metal that had joined them soon after they had settled in. “I wanted to start by saying I appreciate your time and presence despite prior...incidents that I am not privvy to.” He threw a look Meouch’s way before continuing. “I’m assuming my second in command didn’t go behind my back to spoil anything, so what you’re hearing now is in complete confidence.” He draws in a breath to collect himself before continuing. “We’re kidnapping the Imperial crown prince.”

Phobos brings his hand down upon the table and Sung just about chokes on the water he had been sipping at idly. “We’re doing WHAT?!”

“Well, if it makes you feel a little more better, I’ll be doing the kidnapping. You’re just the distraction.”

Havve’s jaw fell open with a gods-awful creaking noise as Sung and Phobos stared at Meouch, who had a wicked smile curled up on his muzzle. “D-do you mean… the band’s not broken up anymore?” Sung’s voice cracked in the silence of the room, causing Julian to snort.

“Gods, Sung, that is not-”

“Oh but it is. It so is.” Great, now he’s gone and knocked over the rest of his water. It goes spilling across the table, it’s journey highlighted by Havve’s unforgiving red gaze.

“Okay, enough!” Julian shouted over everyone. “Let’s pull it together for just a bit more. This is going to take a lot of work to pull off, even with someone on the inside looking to help us. I need to know I can trust you all to dedicate, to understand the consequences of aiding us.”

“And knowing we will have to kill you if you refuse.” Meouch adds.

“Meouch!”

Phobos does something strange then with his fingers, curling and uncurling them, making shapes and Sung’s giving a tremendous laugh. Meouch blinks, eyes narrowing. 

“What, Phobos?” Meouch growls and Sung slaps his hand down on the wet table, mouth falling open in amazement.

“Really dude? Did you  _ really _ forget? It hasn’t been that long, has it?”

“Sung. Shut the hell up and just tell me what he said.” 

Sung titters into his hand, the picture of innocence. “He called you a bad kitty.”

Meouch practically leapt across the table, hissing and spitting that his claws are about to come out at any second if the other keeps it up. “CAN I FINISH,  _ POR FAVOR _ ?”

The room fell silent again, although Sung’s lips are quivering with unshed laughter and he can hear Meouch growling softly. “I’m assuming everyone is in,  _ si _ ?” There were nods all around the table, something Julian hadn’t been expecting. “You do realize that you’ve all failed Space Pirating 101,  _ si _ ?”

“Huh, how!”

“The money, dumbass. How it’s split, how much we all get.” Meouch rolls his eyes, his statement punctuated by a steady dripping noise as the water spills off the side of the table.

“Honestly, I don’t even need money when you’re offering to let us have our Meouch back.” Sung said cheerfully.

“This isn’t permanent.” Meouch huffed in response, his ears flattening slightly, tail giving a stiff twitch. Sung gave a shake of his head, that smile of his unwavering.

“Have you been practicing?” The question had Meouch stiffening, his fur bristling substantially.

“What kind of stupid question is that? How’s your synth programing going without me, Doc?”

“Implying you don’t listen to any of the pirate radio that we’re on.” Sung countered.

“It’s terrible.” Meouch snarled. This. This was going to be his crew. “You’re a gods damned mess without me.”

“Well it’s a good thing you’re coming back!” Sung throws his arms up. “Yay, Meouch!” 

Julian locked eyes with Havve, who can only shrug and shake his head back and forth. Phobos, despite not being able to see his actual face, looked unamused. Apparently there was no helping this, so instead, Julian could only sigh before clearing his throat for what he hoped is the last time tonight. “Gentlemen, let’s talk plans.”

And that’s how they end up spending the night coming up with what Julian feels is going to be one of the most ridiculous yet simultaneously amazing heist plan he’s ever planned.

-

Ding Dong couldn’t remember how many times he’s faked his way through a dinner reception at this point, how many times he’s bowed his head to take the ‘crown’ from his father, nor how many times he’s found himself finishing for the night only to release the contents of his stomach moments after once Wing Wang has ushered him away from all the staring eyes.

“Gods, gods damn this.” He gasped out, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Wing Wang was already pressing a glass of water into his other hand, prompting him to drink. “Are you sure that they’re going to…?”

“Don’t talk about that.” She touched his cheek with soft fingers before giving a sigh. “Now is not the time or place.”

“I just can’t…” He felt so damned close to losing it again. They were depending on complete strangers to assist him in getting off planet, and even then it was under the assumption that he was to be kidnapped. Wing Wang promised though, promised that she knew the right people.

“You can. You will.” She was drawing him up then, her expression unforgiving. “You aren’t going to let this take you.”

She meant the crown, the fear. He swallowed against the lump in his throat before nodding. He dipped his head, lids falling closed as his forehead touches hers. “Thank you.”

“Oh Dee.” Her voice was soft. “You deserve the stars.”

He made his way to his room then, his limbs heavy and thoughts muddled. There was less than a day until the coronation and the only kind of response that Wing Wang had received was a message saying to keep an eye on the sky. They had all the layouts, all the floor plans, the security rounds, the codes needed to get past the security locks on all warp travel. Now they just had to wait…

The morning of the coronation was a flurry of events. He bathed, he ate, he found himself shoved this way and that until he found himself suited and booted. A creeping dread began to crawl its way up his spine as he realized that Wing Wang was unaccounted for. They couldn’t have been found out, the stubborn part of him insisted. His father wasn’t the kind of nonsense, for putting on a show. He would have simply demanded the answers from Ding Dong.

“His Imperial Highness, Ding Dong.” How was he already here? There was a stillness to the air, a hush that permeated the room as the royal subjects all bowed in a fluid, simultaneous movement. The room itself was covered in dark tile and above him Ding Dong could name every wheeling star and nebula and tilting planet that the darkness held. He took a step forward, another.

The music starts then. A cascade of notes that poured out from the traditional piano in the corner of the throne room. If there was one thing that Ding Dong could enjoy about this whole situation, it was the fact that his coronation was to be heralded in by the voice of none other than Dan Avidan.

He had been startled upon meeting the two humans several days ago. Two men that hailed from the Milky Way and had found themselves taking stardom to the stars themselves. The band itself had changed since their time on Earth, but Ding Dong had learned quickly that they were still the same wise-cracking, inappropriate humans that made songs up about genitalia and epic space battles. They were space idols for sure, but their appearance had been unexpected, especially given his father’s hand in all of this. They were the last people the prince would expect, but then Brian had sat down at the piano and had played…

Danny was singing the song of his people and he was already seconds behind, but it’s noticeable. He takes the steps stiffly, his breathing labored. This is it, this is his fate, sealed up and unbreakable. This is-

“LADIES  _ AND _ GENTLEMEN.”

Suddenly the glass above shimmered before the image changes. Hologram, Ding Dong remembered distantly. It’s holographic glass, almost always transparent but… The room is suddenly flooded with every color one could imagine. There’s a sudden screaming as the throne room floor opens up and Ding Dong can’t believe his eyes.

There’s a man with a safety cone on his head and keytar in hand coming out of the floor.

“IT’S THE GREATEST PLEASURE TO MEET ALL OF YOU ON THIS FINE DAY. A CORONATION IS A CAUSE FOR CELEBRATION, AND WE, TUPPER WARE REMIX PARTY, ARE GOING TO DO JUST THAT. CELEBRATE OUR FUCKIN’ PANTS OFF. WE HOPE YOU’LL JOIN US! NOW, HAVVE, IF YOU DON’T MIND STARTING US OFF.”

“Um, EXCUSE ME?”

That was Danny, stomping forward, but suddenly there’s three other masked individuals and there’s even more lights than before, strobing out and playing off the smoke that’s pouring through the whole room. “Dan Avidan!” The man in the yellow jumpsuit already has his fingers flying down the keytar, hips canting to the beat that the robotic drummer is setting up. “I’ve always wanted to meet the lead singer of Ninja Sex Party! Will you do me the honor of a battle of the bands?”

“Dude, seriously?!”

“I’ve never been serious a day in my life.” He stated simply before the show really starts.

The whole room was still reeling, but his father is roaring for the guards to attack the intruders. They charge forward, phasers set, only to watch as their shots reflect off a force field that surrounds the band. The screams escalate, drowned out by the heavy synth, wailing guitar, and unmistakable laughter of the man with the keytar.

This couldn’t be it.

Could it?

He’d take whatever he can get.

Ding Dong charged up the stairs before anyone can notice that he’s gone. Don’t look back, every camera is focused on the chaos down below.

What next? He had to think of what it would take to get off planet, where he would need to go and what he would need to do to ensure that he couldn’t be traced. Wing Wang, the realization was sudden and terrible and had him stopping suddenly. He couldn’t just leave her, but then again… what if she simply had already taken her own leave? Why couldn’t she had just left some kind of note, a message?  Something to keep him from racing off in the wrong direction. Where did he even go from here?

“You seemed like you were in a big rush just now.”

The voice behind him wasn’t familiar by any means, but that didn’t mean a damn thing. Panic sets in. He kept his body as still as he could, refusing to look back. “Where could the crown prince be running on his coronation, anyways?”

“Bathroom, actually.” There was literally no reason that he should waste time like this, forcing something that falls between a joke and lie like this, but he was also half out of his mind and desperate.

“That’s a good one.” There was something pressed against his spine. A phaser, Ding Dong could only assume. “It’s a shame that you’ll have to come with me. Almost lost you too, wasn’t expecting you to run.”

This is it. This is actually it. He was caught between shaking with nerves and excitement. He tipped his head back with a shaky sigh before moving to raise his hands above his head. “Ah, no need for that.” Large hands circled his wrists, dragging his arms back until they barked with pain. 

“Shit.” He hissed, throwing an angry look over his shoulder, finally getting a good look at-

The sound of the cuffs clicking into place was distant as the recognition set in. “You’re  _ El Ladron _ …” His whispered.

The space pirate’s face was cross. “  _ Si, si. El Ladron de Estrellas _ . Star Stealer.” His accent thickened for a moment before he shook his head. “ _ Pinche pendejo. Que principe mimado _ . ” The other growled.

“I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

“Aye, that’s the point.”

“I’m going to assume it’s negative.”

The pirate paused and the prince can swear he can see something like a smile, instantaneously it’s gone. “  _ Callate, principe _ . ”

“Prince, got that much.” He was being driven to his knees then and there was a moment where the other’s hands touched his temple so gently, something that Ding Dong wouldn’t be able to reconcile as his ears (oh gods, his ears) were pulled to the point where he could only gasp in pain.

“I told you to shut up. I don’t think you really understand the situation. You’re going to be my hostage and I’m not about to put up with any stupid shit that a spoiled  _ principe _ wants to spout at me.  _ Entiendes _ ?”

It felt like his ears were going to be ripped off. The prince let out a weak noise of agreement, hoping that will be enough. He only had a moment to realize that this could be a terrible mistake before a phaser set to stun went off and he was gone, even if would only be for a bit.

-

He watched as the prince dropped. A graceful heaping of limbs that fold in on themselves as he hit the ground. Julian swallowed, unable to stop himself from the thought that the alien on the ground before him could just as easily be dead. A soft groan left  the other then, breaking his reverie, and Julian could only sigh before pulling the other up and into his arms.

A few adjustments later and he had the crown prince slung across his back and his cloaking device in place. He could still hear the music pumping its way through the hallways. They were mere moments behind the planned schedule but every second counted. Thank the gods that the prince was so light, making it easy to make his way to where the ship was docked.

He didn’t even stir as Julian turned on the engines of the ship and navigated it to hover above the roof of the palace. Seeing the lights of show down below, he could feel his lips curling at the corners into something giddy and irrepressible. “This is your cue guys.” He said lazily into the comm.

“Aw shit, show’s over already? Well then!” Sung’s whole act was being broadcasted back to him. “To all you wonderful gentle-aliens out there, it’s one of those sorry-not-sorry situations in all honesty. We hope you enjoyed our stellar performance. We are TWRP, and we are not going away anytime soon! Here’s to you!”

This was the hardest part, but Julian had handled much worse situations in the past. The ship was perfectly aligned not only with the spot where all his crewmates were stationed, but within the perfect warp space. When your empire goes unchallenged for a millennia, the space pirate supposed that the security could get a bit lax. “Before we go…! Dan Avidan, Brian Wecht; may the stars align to bring us together once more and may we find ourselves able to fulfill our destinies of rocking the  _ fuck _ out in a battle of the bands that will be heard across the universe! Remember everyone, never succumb to boredom. Keep being fucking AWESOME.”

Sung pointed up and right on cue the lock opens. It’s equal parts perfect and TWRP scales of epic as the men begin to float up towards the ceiling.

“HEY!” Oh, was that Danny charging forward amid the chaos? Yes, it was. “HEY, DUDE. YOU’RE FUCKING ON.”

“OH SHIT! YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST. TUPPER WARE REMIX PARTY  _ VERSUS _ NINJA SEX PARTY. A SPACE BATTLE EPIC TO RATTLE THE STARS. STAY TUNED, UNIVERSE!” Sung kicks out his leg, catching Phobos and causing the other to flip over and over in the teleporter beam, arms flailing out in surprise. “SHIT. UH. NOTHING TO SEE HERE FOLKS! DUDE. C’MERE.”

Havve simply covered his face as Meouch entered the fray, hissing at them to shut the fuck up-!

“What the actual fuck?”

Julian was laughing so hard at this point he didn’t even notice that the prince was awake, albeit obviously disoriented. He couldn’t even school his features into the stern persona that he was known for. “My crew.” He wheezed instead. “That’s my god damn crew.” 

The prince could only stare, his wide eyes taking it all in. The coordinates scrawling across the screen, the bridge, the span of space that reached above them. “You’re actually…”

“Kidnapping you?  _ Si, principe _ .” Julian’s still chuckling, but he was slowly remembering who he needed to be. “Don’t start crying on me,  _ querido  _ .”

There’s a soft ping and he turned his attention to the control console. “Especially since this is the last time you’ll be seeing your home planet for quite some time. Say ‘ _ adios _ ’, principe .”

Julian watched as the prince struggled to his feet, his eyes unfocused slightly. “You’re… really doing it.” The words were a whisper, said so hopefully that Julian had to do a double take.

That was the plan, after all. Still… “Yes, and you’re our hostage.” He noted how tall the other was and how easy it was to hate that aspect. It makes it hard to intimidate, to gain some kind of control over the situation. He stood a bit taller (though it did almost nothing) eyes narrowing as he clenched the prince’s cavarat in his hands. It wrenched a soft gasp out of the other as Julian pulled the alien down to his level, something that caused a swell of power and pride to run through him. “Someone didn’t want you down there ruling, someone wanted you out of the picture. You ought to be glad that we weren’t asked to end your life.”

He wasn’t expecting the prince to bare his teeth then. “You’d be dead where you stand.” Julian couldn’t help but notice how sharp the other’s canines were, how they flashed as his teeth snapped together viciously. “Would you like that,  _ Ladron _ ? To kill me with your own hands?”

“Don’t make me gag you,  _ principe _ . Are the cuffs not proof enough of where you stand in this situation?” It seemed as though the earlier fearful princeling from before was completely gone. Something in Julian sparked at that. No one had ever defied him before.

“They’d chase you across every known galaxy, every gods damn star system and planet. Would the feeling of my blood on your hands amount to something like pride when they forced you to take the stand in your own trial? Laugh as they made you to recount your own story when they know damn well what you are. Guilty. Guilty of regicide. What about when you felt the first chill of space upon your skin as they tossed you out into the void? Would my death mean something then?”

“Julian!” He had felt his mouth opening, the words attempting to form, only to be interrupted by Meouch nearly bowling them both over. “We need to leave. Now. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

His eyes met the prince’s, who looks all too smug at his commander’s outburst. “We’ll talk, later. Right now… you take the wheel. I’ve got our prisoner to take care of.”

-

Julian, Julian, Julian.

Something that he wasn’t supposed to know, something that he would take and hold close until he could use it again, like a knife shining in the moonlight, a quiet threat.

“That’s the second time you’ve told me you don’t like what’s coming out of my mouth.” He said instead. He needed to know his limits, what he could and couldn’t do, what Julian would let pass and what the space pirate would punish him for. Better soon than later, he reckoned.

Julian made a hissing noise before turning on him. Ding Dong felt distracted, something in the back of his mind insisting that they were traveling at light speed. It was the subtle hum that the engine seems to produce, a sound familiar and like home to him.  “You are insufferable.”

“Well, they wanted me off planet for a reason.” He’s smiled then, although it wasn’t very nice.

The smaller human took several steps towards him. He remembered that rough grip on his ears earlier, the way that the other’s lip had curled in obvious distaste. “You hate me, don’t you?”

“  _ Vete a la mierda! _ ” Julian’s leg shot out and swept the prince’s legs out from under him, and oh, shit did that hurt. His head bounced off the floor and for a moment his whole vision blended together into a miasma of color and light. “You don’t get a fucking free pass just because you’re a royal. I’m not going to treat you like you’re made of glass. I am  _ El Ladron de Estrellas _ for a reason,  _ principe _ . I have a damn reputation that I’m not going to suddenly give up for your sake to ensure your comfort and safety. You’re mine now, to do what I want with and when I want.”

Ding Dong tried to focus on the other but his whole head felt swimmy. “Oh, not going to use that pretty mouth of yours now?” Julian was kneeling next to him, his fingers gripping his chin roughly.

A crazed giggle left him as his mind was suddenly filled with innuendo and all sorts of inappropriate things. “What do you want me to use my ‘pretty’ mouth for then, Julian?” And oh, he could see the way the other’s brown eyes widened at that, the way his cheeks flooded with color. “I don’t think you can both hate me and want to fu-”

“Don’t.” Julian was pressing his head against the floor then, his eyes suddenly devoid of any emotion. Ding Dong felt his breath catch before the space pirate was unraveling a cloth from his back pocket. “I’m tired of listening to you talk.”

The makeshift gag was knotted and the prince could only glare up at the other before Julian forced him to his feet. The ship was large, but slightly older. Something deep within the hull rattled and his thoughts turned to the fact that he was in space, away from home.

Where he belonged.

He closed his eyes with a soft sound, muffled by the gag. Julian could berate him, hit him, scream at him all he wanted… he just needed to wait it out until the opportunity arose and he could finally escape on his very own and fly far, far away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Now that’s a fuckin’ shiner.”

Ding Dong looks up and is equal parts surprised and unsurprised to see the man that crashed his coronation standing in front of his cell, still wearing his damned cone hat.

He touches his face absently before turning away from the other, careful not to make eye contact. The cell itself is nothing to look at, destitute of distractions. Julian had simply shoved him hours before, ensuring that the barrier was in place before stomping off and muttering to himself in Spanish.

“Ah, the quiet type. Elusive, untouchable, a  _ complete _ mystery.” Ding Dong spares a glance towards the other, watching as the human sweeps his arm in a dramatic fashion. “Mind you, I have two silent types in my posse, so I’m kind of over that scene. No offense.”

The guy is leaning against the cell barrier so casually with a grin so large the prince is sure that’ll crack his features in half. He relents with a soft sigh before managing his own weak smile. “None taken.”

“I’ll be damned, he talks!” The man sits then, legs folding effortlessly into a lotus position. “I never thought I’d meet a real royal. I’m sure you can tell that my kind of people don’t really get invited to any parties that you go to.”

“Is that why you felt the need to crash mine?” Ding Dong turns himself slightly, unable to keep himself from smiling some. The other man tips his head back with a booming laugh before slapping his legs a few times.

“You are my new favorite alien. Don’t tell Meouch, he’ll get all pissy.” Ding Dong stares blankly before Sung raises a finger. “Ah, not a fan of Tupper Ware Remix Party? Meouch is our bassist, the sexy cat man? Sexier even is none other than... me! Doc Sung’s the name.”

“Weren’t there two more?”

“Ah, observant! That’s Phobos and Havve. They’re the quiet ones I mentioned before.” Sung’s wiggling his legs like a butterfly, head bouncing back and forth absently. “Did you like it?”

Ding Dong can only shake his head helplessly at Sung. It’s difficult to keep up with how fast the other zips between topics with that loud, booming voice of his. “The show, dude! Come on, that was the first time we’ve ever done FOODBAR live. People can’t stop talkin’ about it, yanno? Your kidnapping and our performance are two of the top trending galactic news stories right now.”

“That’s called infamy, Sung.” There’s a rough voice followed by the appearance of who Ding Dong assumes the ‘sexy’ cat man… Meouch. “Fraternizing with the prisoner isn’t necessarily on the top of the list of things you ought to be doing right now.”

“You’re on top the list of thing’s I should be do-” Sung drops his voice dramatically but Meouch isn’t having it. There’s a quick slap to the back of Sung’s pylon hat. “WE DO NOT. TOUCH. THE PYLON.”

“It’s a safety cone.” Meouch says dryly.

“It is not!” Sung seethes. 

“Holy shit.” Ding Dong can only sigh before covering his tender face.

“Can you please respect our friend here, Meouch? And maybe not embarrass us as a  _ band _ in front of the royal imperial super awesome crown prince?”

“He’s literally in the process of being kidnapped right now, why would I feel the need to impress him?” 

“That’s actually extremely fair.” Ding Dong speaks up before this can escalate any further. “I am just… a prisoner here. I have no idea what the plan is. I’m assuming you aren’t going to kill me.” His eyes dart a bit nervously between the two, suddenly considering that a very real possibility.

“Ransom, most likely.” Meouch says in a bored tone, checking his claws absently. The word bounces around Ding Dong’s skull, making it hard to breathe. He’s still wearing that stupid coronation outfit, still remembering the shape of every face looking up at him. How soon? How soon were they planning to ransom and wash their hands of him? 

“Woah, woah hey… are you okay?” Sung’s touching his side of the barrier. “Meouch, c’mon. Stop antagonizing him.”

“Antagonizing him?” Meouch gives an incredulous laugh. He doesn’t miss the look Sung gives the Leoian even with the pylon on. His mouth is a thin line of disappointment. “Gods, Sung. He’s our prisoner, not our friend. If Julian sees you making nice like this-”

“Who cares?” Sung stands then and suddenly Ding Dong can’t help but notice how small the man was. He couldn’t be any taller than five foot six, a strange sight compared to Meouch’s six foot some height. “Julian’s not my captain, I can do what I want.”

“And he is my captain and you’re mouthing him off.” Meouch says in a low voice, his lip curling back. “You best step in line, Sung.”

“And I’m your friend!” Sung pushes up on his high tops. Ding Dong can only watch in silence as the drama unfolds in front of him, caught between amazement and feeling extremely awkward. He shouldn’t be seeing  _ this _ . It’s almost like a raw wound… “You don’t talk to your friends like that!” Meouch rolls his eyes and begins to move away, towards the door, but Sung stalks after him. “Don’t run away, you already did that once!” 

Meouch tenses and Ding Dong can see the predatory stillness the other holds himself with. Sung’s not relenting though. His hands are curled into tight fists at his sides as he pushes forward with his words. “Gods, we were worried sick! I thought you died!”

“Well I didn’t.” Meouch says then harshly. “Things change, Sung. People change.” He leaves then and Sung just stands there, shoulders lowering seemingly with defeat. Ding Dong shifts in his cell, the awkwardness growing.

He finally finds his voice. “Well, that could have gone wor-” Sung’s leg snaps out in that very moment as he rounds on the nearest wall, kicking it with a savage fury. A whole seven seconds pass in which Ding Dong can only stare and blink before the pain finally registers, Sung’s shown features wobbling with it. 

“Fuck!” He draws his foot back then and into his hands, jumping around on his other, uninjured foot. “Ow, ow, OW!” It only takes a few more hops before Sung’s tipping forward, falling right on his face. “OW.”

“Nevermind, that was horrible.” He can’t help the snort that escapes him, but he doesn’t even feel bad about it. There was something about Sung...

“Yeah it was!” Sung rolls onto his back then. “I am… so sorry you had to see that, by the way. Talk about  _ dramatic _ !” He throws his hands up then, groaning helplessly. 

“Tensions are high.” Ding Dong says easily although he feels anything but as casual as his tone conveys. “So, you’re not really part of Jul-  _ El Ladron’s _ crew?” The question is tentative and he won’t be surprised if Sung doesn’t answer it.

“I know what you’re trying to do and I honestly don’t care. We are and we aren’t. Meouch is for sure. Havve, Phobos, and I were in a band with him a few years ago. If you didn’t get the gist of it, he ditched a few years back. No warning! Just left us…” His voice drops then, his throat working. “None of us could figure it out. Things were good, man. Like the best they had ever been.” 

Ding Dong lets out a noncommittal noise so that Sung can continue. “All of a sudden he just calls us up and all he says is that he needs help, so what else am I supposed to do? Tell him to fuck off? So we show up and Julian’s going on and on about how we’re gonna be the distraction while he kidnaps, well, you know… you.” Sung crosses his arms across his chest. “And Meouch just wants to get right into it. Getting ready. Doesn’t even wanna talk about it. And we’re practicing and we’re jamming and it feels right, you know? Like it used to. But now I’m thinking it’s so he could just… I don’t know. Nothing makes sense.”

Sung sighs, head dipping with the weight of his pylon. “It felt so right being up there again. It was so fun. Do you know we have a motto for the band? It’s ‘to eliminate boredom across the universe.’” He sits up then, still rubbing his foot absently through his shoe. “Something changed and I don’t know what to do, how to feel about it...” Sung’s voice goes tight at the end and he looks away, touching the strange light at his chest.

It’s quiet for some time before Ding Dong scooches over to be closer. “Well.” Sung glances over then. “Have you ever talked about any of this?”

“Mm?”

“To Meouch, to Havve and Phobos too. Maybe they feel the same way and they’re just… they’re feeling the same way?”

“Oh trust me, Havve knows.” He laughs like it’s funny, which Ding Dong doesn’t quite get, but then he goes quiet. “Not Meouch and Phobos though.” 

“You shouldn’t keep that to yourself. If they’re really your friends, they deserve to know what you’re feeling, what you’re thinking about.” He can hear a low hum of electricity as he  presses his forehead against the barrier, but there’s no shock that follows, so he simply let’s it lay there. How many years had he gone without saying anything? Doing anything? 

Would it have even mattered?

The prince looks up and sees the other male staring straight at him through that crazy visor of his. “W-what?” He looks behind him then, then back to Sung. Just what was he staring at so intently?

“I’ve decided to do something.” Sung’s standing and touching something on his side of the barrier. “I hope this something works otherwise I’m going to look really dumb and lame and I’ll have go get Havve and I’ll never hear the end of it…” He trails off. 

“What are you-?” But then it becomes clear as the barrier between them dissipates. “...You’re kidding me.”

“Fuck yes!” The other says with a smile so bright it could rival a supernova. “We’re breaking you out of prison.”

-

Julian hadn’t been expecting to wake up to his newfound crew to practicing in the cabin.

He also hadn’t been expecting to see his gods damned prisoner outside his cell watching said crew practice.

“Okay, okay. It goes ‘  _ lady! lady! world~ _ ’ on yeah, YEAH that beat. Just like that.” Sung’s voice is a garbled mess of synth, giving him a very robotic drone to his voice. “‘  _ It’s not just for Guuuuuu...giiiiiirrr…  _ ’ Mmmprh, hit that beat again Havve, I feel like we’re  _ missing _ something.”

“Probably the bassist.” He can’t believe how casually Ding Dong speaks to the other, how comfortable the two somehow are!

“Listen, I can put you back into that cell any time I want!”

The alien prince snorts into his- is that his favorite cereal bowl? Julian clears his throat and Ding Dong is suddenly ten different kinds of tense, his long fingers rigid on the curve of the bowl. “Well, this is unexpected.” Julian says slowly, eyes skipping over to Sung, who stands there with keytar slung casually across his back.

The other man points a finger at him and there’s a stretch of silence before he draws it back with a nervous laugh. “Ha, thought I would come up with something clever there. Apparently not. Oh, fuck, shit wait.” He adjusts his helmet before continuing, his voice normal once again. “Uh, so. I’m probably in big trouble.”

He can feel Ding Dong watching him. For a moment their eyes meet and something twists in Julian seeing the deep bruise that blooms across the prince’s temple. The floor. Julian remembers watching it bounce, the incomprehensible rage he had felt in that moment. And then… the prince had looked up at him with those heavy lidded eyes of his.

“You’re... “ Julian starts before closing his eyes, forcing himself to break eye contact with the other. “I just would rather have an explanation at this point,  _ por favor _ .” He’s barely awake at this point and his whole body feels unhinged by all these strange events taking place in his life.

“That I can do! U-uh, so, clearly you heard that we’re going to have a space battle of the bands with Ninja Sex Party. Right? Yeah... So uh, we decided... t-to start practicing!” This is so unlike the Doc Sung he’s come to know over the past few days, a stuttering and nervous mess that’s stock still. Julian nods at him to continue. “And well, I saw the prisoner and I was like ‘oh shit, he’s probably gonna starve!’ and ‘he’s still wearing that crazy outfit! I should get him like, normal clothes’ cos not everyone rocks it out in a yellow jumpsuit like me.” There he is, starting to shine through as he becomes more animated. “SO! I got him out and then I had a thought! I was like, might as well get an audience, right? So that’s uh, that’s that. That’s the reason that he’s here. Yeah.”

Julian can only blink before covering his face with his hands, letting out the loudest groan he can manage. He can feel everyone peering at him, gauging his reaction. “I’m not awake enough for this. I need food.”

The great thing about not being permanently space bound meant that they had actual food. None of that packaged freeze dried shit that long term space individuals had to force down. He can only stare in dismay as he realizes that almost everything is gone.

“Uh, about that.” Sung raises his hand slowly. “...We uh, may have cleared you out.” A ten long second pause in which Sung inhales sharply and makes a face. “... _ Sorry _ .”

There’s an odd noise and suddenly Ding Dong’s head is tipped back and he’s half gasping, half laughing and beside himself. He puts down the bowl and wraps his arms around his stomach, coughing as his laughter catches up to him. He covers his face then and Julian can only watch as the other’s shoulders shake with quiet laughter. “I’m glad someone finds it funny.” Julian says a bit dryly. He was sure that calling the prince out would leave him feeling better, but instead the look the other gives him catches him off guard. “ Principe , I…”

There’s a sudden blaring alarm that causes everyone but himself to jump. He knows that sound. “We’ve got trouble.”

Meouch is already seated in the captain’s seat by the time he gets there, his hands flying across the control panel. “Imperial ships, Captain. At least five on our trail. Not to mention… that.” An asteroid belt that seems to stretch on for miles and miles. Julian can barely make out the space junk that litters the spaces in between, but it’s clear enough. 

They’ve gotten themselves into quite the mess.

“What’s the estimation on a jump?” Julian’s trying to catch up with everything that he’s missed. His eyes reach the information as soon as Meouch starts to voice it. Five minutes, and that’s without putting any kind of fake signal out. They’ll catch up and it’ll just be jump after jump until the ship is out of power and they’re caught. “Don’t say it.” Julian says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I told you not to let the ship autopilot. You know how easy it is to track those movements.” Meouch is equally parts tense. “Pre-programmed flight patterns are a load of bullshit.”

“What’s going on?” It’s Sung and the prince standing at the doorway and Julian wants to scream. They shouldn’t be here, damn it.

“Get him the  _ hell _ out of here.” The frightened look the prince had given him earlier, the guilt he had felt over it is all gone. “ _ Dios _ , What part of ‘he’s a gods damned prisoner’ do you not get?”

“Not just that.” Ding Dong is suddenly stomping forward. Julian meets him halfway, his brow drawn into a fierce glare. “Move out of the way.” Ding Dong says in a quiet voice, his gaze unwavering. “I can get us out of this.”

“So you can stall our ship out so you can be rescued?  _ Que gracioso , principe _ !” Julian tacks a nasty laugh on at the end. “If you think I’m stupid enough to let you into the captain’s seat, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I don’t care about you, but I’m not going to let Sung get arrested just because you were too lazy to commit to your actual job. You let me pilot the ship through that damned asteroid belt, we jump, and you start living up to the role of  _ El Ladron _ . Because from what I’ve seen, you’re just an easily upset human who somehow bumbled his way into universal infamy. You’re the captain and this is your crew, time to start owning up to it.”

Julian’s mouth falls open at the verbal assault that the prince hits him with. “You don’t know anything.” The pirate manages finally.

“I know this.” He points out to the stars beyond. “So let me.”

“Let you what, principe?”

“Let me help you.”

-

What else is he supposed to do?

He hadn’t become  _ El Ladron _ because he had been a good pilot. In fact, he could barely manage it. That was Meouch’s job. However, the expression on the Leoian’s face led him to believe that his second in command couldn’t even fathom how they were going to get out of this mess.

“We talk after this.” Julian pushes off, his tread heavy as he makes his way to the other seat. “Just you and me,  _ principe _ .” The annoyed snort that the other lets out has him bristling but he can only strap himself into the seat.

Phobos and Havve are in the bridge and taking Ding Dong’s advice to strap in and get ready for whatever is about to happen. “I’m not going to promise we’re going to come out of this unscathed. What kind of shields does this ship have?”

“Someone decided to dispose of several shield generators when this mission first started.” Meouch shoots a dirty look his way and Julian’s this close to flipping out and losing every bit of cool he has. “The ship is slightly faster now, if that helps.”

Ding Dong hangs his head with a heavy sigh. “Okay, okay. We’ll make it work. You don’t get to flog my ass when you see the damage you’re probably going to sustain, got it? I’m going to do the best I can without getting us killed or caught.”

It’s quiet and Julian looks up to see Ding Dong looking at him, a quiet question in his eyes. “At your command, captain.”

“Just-just do it.” It’s unsettling how the other speaks to him sometimes. He can’t quite grasp the constant shifts in the prince’s reactions to him. There is fear and there is rage, but there’s something else… something very real, and Julian doesn’t know how to feel about that.

“I would like to not die!” Sung adds helpfully from the back.

“I’ll try my best.” There’s a hint of a smile before they jet forward and begin to zip back and forth between the rocks. “Meouch, I’m going to need you to keep an eye on the shields and tell me when they break. Everyone else, I’m going to need you to shut up.” He sighs.  “No offense Sung.”

Meouch gives a hacking laugh before they all give a gasp as the ship drops dangerously. “Also, keep me updated on that warp information. I want to try and hit it the moment we exit this belt.”

The first asteroid glances off the ship and Julian feels absolutely sick to his stomach. How can the other be so calm, literally holding a normal conversation with all of them as they hurtle through space? “Ten, we can do ten and manage decently.” Meouch’s comment is met by a disdained noise from Ding Dong. “Can you make that work?”

“We’re going to have to!” It’s a sharp jerk to the right then and the whole ship groans. It’s old and not meant for this kind of travel. Julian had picked it specifically for its nondescript appearance. “Let’s just hope they don’t start-”

The sentence finishes itself as the ship is shot and they rock forward dangerously. “They’re trying to clear out the debris to make a clear path. Slight damage isn’t going to concern them.” The alien speaks through gritted teeth. “Sorry in advance.” 

Julian’s about to ask what Ding Dong means by that when they clip a large asteroid with the wing of the ship and they go spiraling. Sung’s screaming and so is Meouch and Julian can swear the alien prince is laughing as they spin through the tangle of space rocks. A few more glance off the hull and Meouch is yelling about how the shields are almost down and Julian feels sick to stomach.

“GIVE ME A TIME!”

“LESS THAN A MINUTE.” 

“THAT’S GOING TO HAVE TO WORK!”

They’re dropping again and gaining speed and everyone’s  _ yelling _ and Julian can see his life flashing before his eyes when suddenly... 

The stars blend by as the hit warp speed.

There’s a moment of silence before Ding Dong’s suddenly popping over the top of the captain’s chair, laughing out loud. “I can’t believe that worked!”

“What worked?!” Julian shouts back and the other’s eyes are shining brightly.

“I did that on purpose. Clipped it on purpose. They could track our movements through the conventional means, I know those ships!” He’s a bit breathless, they all are. Phobos is still in his chair and Havve decided to do himself the favor of powering down. Sung, on the other hand…

“That… was… AWESOME!” The man throws up his hands before promptly vomiting all over his jumpsuit.

They all can only stare for a moment as Sung looks down at the accidental mess he has caused. “Oh, fuck… that’s uh, that’s  _ gross _ .”

What had his life become?

“How did you learn to fly like that?” Julian finally manages. “Y-you’re the Imperial… you’re a  _ royal _ .” He ends lamely. Ding Dong has this smug look on his features, hands folded on top of the chair.

“Academy trained.” It’s said so casually, without any of the earlier reservations. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Meouch’s watching both of them with wide eyes and Havve’s finally coming back online, glancing around the bridge with unblinking red eyes. He sees Sung and points and Meouch can’t help but laugh. “A bit late to the party, dude.”

“It’s the thought that counts.” Sung insists. “He’s worried…” A pause. “I think.”

Phobos covers his face with his hands and sighs softly in defeat, something Julian can’t help but relate with. The space pirate undoes his safety harness before making his way to Ding Dong on weak legs. “We-we need to talk.”

“You going to manhandle me a bit more,  _ Ladron _ ?” He’s got that easy smirk still on his features, probably coasting on the adrenaline high that he just gave himself. “Leaving your crew to mouth off at a prisoner probably isn’t what you want to do right now, given your earlier screw up. You wanna talk, so let’s talk.” Ding Dong swivels the captain’s chair around and Julian, for the life of him, cannot believe the absolute power play the other is trying to pull on him.

“Listen, just because you can pull some quick tricks doesn’t mean that you can suddenly pretend that you’re not being held captive right now.” Julian hisses. “This is my ship-!”

“Fly it then.” Ding Dong is unhooking his own harness with quick and long fingers. “We’re still not in the clear. So by all means, take over  _ Captain _ Julian.”

He can feel everyone’s eyes on them as Ding Dong casually leans against the chair, barefoot and smiling so easily, like it’s some kind of cute little joke between the two of them. “It’s gonna be a lil’ rough, given the earlier circumstances, but Meouch is a fantastic co-pilot and I’m sure you’ll be able to manage.”

“Fuck you.” Julian manages shakily. Sung’s going to get his ass chewed out for ever letting Ding Dong out of his cell, they’re both on lockdown, he can’t  _ believe _ this is actually happening. His mind is a mess of upset thoughts that can’t straighten themselves out into something coherent or sensible.

Ding Dong’s smile changes then. It’s still there, but the meaning behind it… Julian remembers the day before when he had seen that same smile directed at him, the way his eyes had been just a touch unfocused from the head injury that had just been inflicted upon him.  _ ‘You can’t hate me and want to fuck me’ _ that’s what he had meant to say before Julian had shoved the gag into his mouth and walked him to the cell.

“In your dreams.” He keeps his voice quiet as he walks past the other before going over to Sung, helping the other with his safety harness. Julian can only watch as Ding Dong’s whole demeanour changes, the way his face lights up as he laughs and uses careful hands to help the other up. “That’s what you get for eating all that food earlier.” He can hear the Imperial saying to the other.

“It was worth it.” Sung replies in a weak voice. “Help me to the showers?”

“Only if I get to see what’s under that helmet.” Ding Dong laughs in reply as they exit the bridge.

“Well, he’s got your number.” Meouch says after a moment, turning his attention back to his screen. “I heard that, by the way.”

“Of course you did.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, it's 3 AM and I'm updating because FUCK IT.
> 
> I'm really shitty at sci-fi so don't expect a lot of fancy technical terms and shit. You're gonna get character development and dialogue, you punks.
> 
> I realized that I kind of really played up the Meouch/Sung relationship only to be like "nahh" so apologies if I disappointed on that front
> 
> Thank you as always for reading. I hope lots of people enjoy Sung and DD's friendships because it honestly gives me life.


	3. Chapter 3

His hands hurt.

It’s the pre-callus ache of tenderness on one’s hands. A limit stretched too far. When was the last time he really flew? The grip of the ship’s piloting mechanism had felt so strange under his grip.

Ding Dong sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. “I can sense the moping.” Came Sung’s voice from the shower.

“You were literally just throwing your own personal concert in there, how you can you ‘sense’ moping?”

“Dude, I’m an empathetic cyclops, didn’t you know?”

“That’s a good one.” He manages a half laugh before returning his attention to the floor. A fresh roll of steam spills out as Sung steps out from the shower, clad in a towel around his hips and… “Still, with the cone?”

“Pylon!”

“What is it they say on Earth?  _ Potato, potato _ ?”

“Listen, this is a look.”

Ding Dong eyes Sung and hands him the clothes sitting next to him. They’re matching now in basic, loose fitting gray drawstring pants and simple short sleeved shirts once the other returns from changing. “This is  _ not _ a look.” Sung says, a sullen tone in his voice which sends the prince into a fit of laughter. For some time they simply meander down the many hallways that the ship has to offer, Sung managing to peek into every unlocked room they pass. “So… you fly.”

“Astute observation, Doc.”

“You fly like a gods damn fighter pilot on speed and you hail from an Empire that’s known peace for the past century.” Sung says a bit more pointedly. “That was fucking genius what you did back there.”

“My planet has a similar asteroid belt.” He aims for casual but he’s smiling too much for his own good. “And like I said, I went to the Academy. It’s not-”

“Don’t say it’s not a big deal because that’s a load of bullshit if I’ve ever heard it. What you did back there? You could race on Mojave with those moves. And  _ win _ .” It came to his realization that they had reached a dead end and Sung had positioned himself to block the only exit (although he didn’t really cut that imposing of a figure, Ding Dong couldn’t help but notice.) “Now... I don’t doubt our newfound friendship, but I find it very unlikely that you did all of that for just me back there.”

Sung noticing was a lot different from Meouch or Julian noticing. The prince cast his eyes downwards, staring at his now slippered feet. “Is this… an interrogation?” Ding Dong ventures.

“Good cop-bad cop time, bud.” Sung’s got his own feet planted in a position that makes Ding Dong think that splits are imminent. “You do  _ not _ want to see my high kick.”

The alien holds up his hands half jokingly before leaning back against the wall. “Let’s just say that being kidnapped at this point in my life wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to me.” His gaze cuts away then, hoping that the other won’t ask any other questions, won’t push until it all comes spilling out of him.

Sung’s silent and that visored stare is unreadable. Finally the other relents with a heavy sigh. “Nothin’ wrong with wanting something more.” He says it so kindly, so like Wing Wang that his heart  _ hurts _ with it. “I don’t know if everyone here would be as understanding though.”

“I don’t need them to understand.” He says a bit more firmly. “I just need to survive.”

“That’s no way to live, Ding Dong.”

He shouldered past the other gently, meeting Sung’s gaze with a weak smile. “Sometimes it’s all you can do.”

He made it about ten steps before he heard the other male stomping behind him. “I-”

And that’s how Ding Dong found himself mid-suplex.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” The alien screamed.

“SUPLEXING YOU!” Sung yells victoriously. “OR I’M  _ ABOUT _ TO IF YOU DON’T STOP BEING SAD.”

And that’s how Phobos finds them, Ding Dong wrapped up in Sung’s arms as the other teeters dangerously into the suplex zone, both of them yelling loudly at one another. The red suited man makes his way over to the both of them before giving Sung a look pointing down to the ground. “Fine, okay, I’ll put him down.”

Phobos’s fingers begin to curl and point in various shapes and directions. “And yes, I’ll say I’m sorry. Sorry Prince Ding Dong. No, no, I will not say that.”

“What is he…?”

“Sign language.” Sung supplies. Phobos nods eagerly before continuing, his gloved fingers signing rapidly. “It’s an ancient Earthen culture thing. Nice due to its universality, not so nice because… well it is! It’s basically a dead language!” Sung takes notice of Phobos’s angry signing with a soft laugh. “I know we have this talk all the time, but it’s true.”

Phobos turned to Ding Dong then and raises his hands in a salute. “That’s ‘hello’” Sung translates. He then slides one hand over the other followed by a motion of bumping his fists together with his pointer fingers up with one final point at Ding Dong. “That means ‘nice to meet you’ whu- no? What do you mean no?! Oh! It’s an honor to meet you, he meant!” Sung laughs happily.

“It’s uh, it’s not big deal.” He scratches the back of his nervously, feeling his cheeks heat.

“WOAH, your face is like, all kinds of purple.” Sung’s touching his cheeks then, causing Ding Dong to bat the other away.

“It’s called blushing, Sung.” He says dryly.

“WOW!!!” Such a legitimate reaction. Was there anything Doctor Sung did half assed? Probably not.

Phobos touches Sung’s shoulder and starts to sign again, the movements infinitely faster than before. “We’re what? Mojave…” A pause, Sung’s mouth pulling up at the corner before he’s yelling. “ARE WE REALLY GOING TO MOJAVE!? Holy shit! No I’m not… Well yes I’m confused Phobos, but that doesn’t mean I’m not excited either!” 

The red suited male tips his head some as if to say “Really?”

He had mentioned it before. He had heard some about Mojave, mostly during his time at the Academy. It was a pleasure planet, custom made… not something that Imperials wasted their time with. “It’s...a desert planet, right?” Ding Dong ventures.

“Yes, and no!” Sung had his hand on Ding Dong’s shoulder, leading him back down the hallway from where they originally came from. Phobos trails after him, a slight spring in his step. “Up until almost fifty years ago this month it was just that. So these colonist find it, right? And they have one thing in mind.  _ Space Vegas _ . So they call it Mojave and start terraforming it and now we’re here.”

“Right, the Mojave desert in Nevada.” Ding Dong begins to recount his Earthen history lessons. “Vegas is kind of…”

“Saucy? Dangerous? A CITY OF VICE AND SIN AND  _ GHAAAAAAHMMBLING? _ ” Sung drawls. “Why yes, it is, my dear prince. I hope you’re ready because this is going to be fun.”

Fun, huh?

-

“Why in the hell are we going to Mojave of all places?” Meouch is currently holding a knife and Julian’s not sure if he should be more scared about the fact that it’s not Meouch’s (it is, in fact, Havve’s.)

“Once we ditch this ship we need somewhere to lie low. It’s outside the usual Federation bullshit legislation too, so it’s a prime spot to do the ransom.” Once we finally settle on it, Julian thought sourly. “Besides, I know some people there.”

“There’s plenty of planets that aren’t Mojave that we can do a ransom trade on that we know a hell of a lot more people on.” Meouch suddenly throws the knife and it flips end over end until it reaches Havve, who plucks it out of the air with an exact precision. “The whole planet is pretty much a camera, Julian, I’m just saying it’s not the best step to take, especially based off what happened earlier…”

“Can you stop giving me shit about that?” Julian snarled. “I get it, I fucked up, okay?”

“You’re allowed to make mistakes, Julian, but that was bad. Everyone’s future was on the line and we wouldn’t have been able to do anything if it weren’t for…”

The alien trails off then, knowing how the rest of his response will go over. If it weren’t for the prince. Gods damned Ding Dong. “What, you like him now too?”

“He was a good pilot.” Meouch shrugs easily. Havve’s got the knife out and is posed to throw it back. Julian gives them a wide berth. “That’s a lie, he was a damn good pilot.” It goes flying again, a silver streak that Meouch catches by the handle, twirling it a few times with a grin. “They  _ do _ have races down on Mojave, you know.”

“WATCH. THIS.” The voice is muffled but unmistakably Sung’s from the other side of the room, interrupting them. Oh gods. There’s a loud yell before the door suddenly goes flying in, the man’s leg raised high above his head. “HIGH KICK, BITCH.”

“Sung!” Meouch is off his chair, whiskers twitching angrily. “You cannot just kick in a door because you’re bored, and I  _ know _ that’s your reasoning!”

Sung’s cone peeks in first before anyone can see his face, which doesn’t hold an ounce of shame. “Well, I just did.” Phobos peeks in after him, and then of course, Ding Dong. “So what’s this I hear about Mojave, boys?” Sung grins.

Julian looks and Meouch, who then looks at Havve, who simply just shrugs in Phobos’s direction. “I am never telling you a secret again.” Meouch sighs before rolling his eyes towards Julian.

“Do any of you, literally any of you, understand how keeping someone captive works?” Julian grits out. “We do not hang out with them, we don’t spend our free time talking to them, we do not tell them where we are planning on going-!”

“But we let them pilot our ships?” Sung adds and suddenly Julian’s hand hurts and he can’t fathom why until he realizes that he’s just punched the nearest wall.

The room goes quiet and he can feel everyone staring at him but the most important eyes on him for some gods damned reason are Ding Dong’s.

“Captain…” Meouch starts and Julian shakes his head, holding his uninjured hand up.

“It’s too late.  _ Si _ , it’s more than likely that we’re going to Mojave. I can’t tell you the specific time and date so you can continue to mooch off my supplies and do almost nothing but fuck around and I apologize, truly and sincerely Sung, that you won’t be able to plan out your completely  _ estupido _ Battle of the Bands due to that fact but that’s just how it’s going to have to be,  _ comprende ? Es fucking bien! _ ” And before he loses what little bit of composure he has left, he simply just storms out of the room. Fuck this, fuck them. Wasn’t this supposed to be easy?

(Nothing ever was.)

He was able to enjoy the peace of quiet of his captain’s quarters for a whole five minutes before someone came knocking. With a groan Julian opened the door, looking at his hand with a grimace. “Listen, Meouch, I don’t really want to hear about how I’m being a bad cap-” He looked up then.

The Imperial prince stared down at him instead.

For a whole solid five seconds they stared at each other before Julian swooped to close the door on the other, but Ding Dong moved faster, pushing his way into the room. “What are you doing in my room?” Julian hisses as the door zips closed behind them.

“Show me your hand.” Ding Dong demands, taking a few steps closer. Julian is suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he is approximately ten steps away from his own damn bed and that Ding Dong is, yes, indeed in his bedroom and also near his bed.

Don’t think about that, Julian.

“I don’t have to show you _ anything _ .”

“For fuck’s sake, just show me your hand Julian.”

They stand there in silence before Julian shoves his hand towards the other. “ _ Que _ , going to make a comment about how a good captain should never injure his hand?” He says sourly.

The prince steps closer and Julian isn’t expect the gentle touch the other bestows on him. He cradles Julian’s hand as he inspects it. “No, but he should never let it  _ stay _ injured either.” He has calluses, Julian notes, as Ding Dong rolls his wrist carefully. This alien was his captive, had every reason to just break his wrist right there, or knock him unconscious and hold  _ him _ captive. Why wasn’t he? “Gods, you managed decently. Medkit?”

“I’ll grab it.” Julian says, a bit mystified. He finds it after a few moments of digging and returns to the edge of the bed sitting down. “Is this one of your hobbies,  _ principe _ ?” The pirate ask as the prince sits next to him.

“Can’t be a good pilot if you can’t take care of yourself.” Ding Dong says as he rummages through the kit. “Gonna need you to hold out your hand as flat as you can, palm up.”

The other’s head bends as he once again starts to touch Julian’s hands. It’s every joint, every bone. He hisses lightly once Ding Dong manages to find where he fucked up his hand the most. “Alright, this should work and then you just need to let it rest for the day. Think you can manage, captain?”

Julian glances up then and Ding Dong is so close and staring right at him. “Between you and Sung, I don’t know if I’ll be able to help myself.” Julian tries to joke but he realizes how fucking awful it is the moment the prince’s eyes shutter and he glances away. “... _ Gracias, principe _ .” He adds quietly. “You… you don’t need to do this.”

He can feel the slight sting as the medpatch pricks him and then the feeling of his whole hand turning icy cold. When it’s like this he can’t even feel Ding Dong’s hand in his. He begins to roll a bandage wrap over his wrist and up his hand. “Hey, I need to be able to-”

“Don’t worry Julian.” Ding Dong chuffs a laugh, threading the wrap between his fingers. “This isn’t my first time.”

“You did it again.”

“Did what?” Ding Dong says, still not fully looking at him. Julian swallows, suddenly nervous.

“You called me Julian.” Ding Dong opens his mouth and Julian quickly interjects with “without being an asshole about it either.”

“Maybe it’s because you weren’t being an asshole.” Ding Dong says after a pause, his mouth twitching at the corner. “When you’re slamming someone’s face into a floor, it doesn’t really get you any extra points.”

Julian can’t help the snort that escapes him. He smothers it before looking at Ding Dong, who has a dry smile on his features. “You’re uh, all set, by the way.” And that he is. It’s tempting to flex his fingers but he keeps them relaxed, just like the prince said he should. “It’s… not my place to tell you, but Sung was upset earlier.” He touched the panel at the doorway and the outside lighting of the ship flooded in, causing Julian to blink against it. “Do with that as you will. Goodnight, Captain.”

Julian sits there, his other hand touching his wrist, thoughts completely twisted up on themselves.

-

“We’re not friends anymore.”

“Sounds fake, but okay.”

“You aren’t even a prince. Do you hear the way you talk?”

“Do you want me to put on the airs, Sung?”

“...No…”

Ding Dong peeks down from his bunk, blinking at the other. “You’re still wearing the cone. How do you sleep? How do you live?”

“The more important question, Ding Dong, is how do you betray our friendship by going to Julian’s quarters after he was a complete asshat to me?”

Ding Dong sighs and then settles back into his bed, folding his hands over his stomach. “I don’t think he’s ever had anybody like you in his crew before. You’re very…”

“Handsome!” Sung supplies from below.

“I was going to say unique.”

“Oh!” He heard the other shift around in his sheets. “...That too.”

“Of course, my opinion doesn’t count for anything when it comes to Julian. He’s probably already got the medpatch off just to spite me.” Ding Dong blows out an exasperated breath.

“That’s what you were doing?” The prince feels his cheeks flare at the implication in Sung’s voice. It’s true he had made some highly inappropriate comments to the pirate, but none of that had crossed his mind as he sat on the bed with the other, their hands intertwin-

Oh  _ gods _ .

He sat up quickly and yelled out in pain as he registered the pain of his head hitting the ceiling. “Holy shit, are you okay?!” Sung squawked from below.

“No.” Ding Dong fell back onto the bunk, pressing a hand to his forehead. “I’m not.”

It took ages for him to fall asleep, but eventually it did come. He fell out of bed the next morning on top of Sung doing push ups, who took it all in stride and even managed to do a few with the prince on top of him, which Havve and Phobos both came to observe. They all eventually shuffled their way into the mess hall where Julian and Meouch were already seated, looking pristine in fine leather jackets. “Where’s my jacket?” Sung yawned out, sprawling back into the chair.

“You get one when you stop being a piece of shit.” Meouch sighed before giving Sung a hard side eye.

“Then I’m  _ NEVER _ going to get one!”

Ding Dong laid his head down on the table, equal parts amused and grateful that he had an excuse not to look at Julian and think about yesterday. He glanced up tiredly after everyone had settled in.

“Great news everyone, it’s a supply run day. Write down what you want.” A tablet went sliding across the table right to Ding Dong. “ _ Si,  _ even you too _ , principe _ .” Oh, he flipped through a few pages on the screen, seeing previous checklists. “No promises though.”

Sung and Phobos lean over and examine the list simultaneously. “So what, you just go down to your Space Walmart and get your space groceries?” Sung says, scratching his pylon. Meouch tipped his head back to the ceiling and let out the longest sigh in existence before muttering something under his breath. “Huh, what was that buddy?”

“Space doesn’t work that way and you know it, Sung.”

“Well then how in the heck are we going to get any of this? Oh, DD, I need your opinion. See this?” He points to his lip where hairs definitely starting to show. “I’m thinkin’ handlebar.”

“I mean, it’s worth a try.” He tries to suppress a grin, knowing all too well that Julian and Meouch are probably reaching their wits end. “I’m uh, going to ask for some clothes… whatever size you can find. Is that cool?” Ding Dong passed the tablet off to Phobos, pointedly ignoring Sung with a laugh.

“I hope you’re not expecting anything too fancy.” Julian’s statement has him sitting a bit taller.

“No, gods no.” It’s out before he can stop himself. He looks down at his lap then, knowing all too well the flush that’s crawling up his features. “Just… whatever you can find.”

“You get that boy some nice clothes!” Sung says as he tries to steal the tablet away from Havve. “LISTEN, I WANT CHEESY PUFFS. PUT DOWN CHEESY PUFFS. AND NEW NUNCHUKS.”

“We are not getting you either of those things.” Meouch points a finger at the other. “Don’t be surprised if we don’t get you anything .”

“O-KAY. GET MEOUCH SOME GODS DAMN CAT NIP BECAUSE HE NEEDS TO CHILL THE  _ FUCK _ OUT.”

There’s a wheezing noise that has all of them whipping their head to the front of the table, where Julian is doubled up on himself. “I-I’m sorry, that’s j-ju-ju...hooogods, um, lemmmmmmm...eheheee” The laughter comes spewing out of him. “I-I’m so suh-sorry I j-just can’t s-stuh-stop.”

“Don’t encourage him!” Meouch says, but there’s a hint of a smile there.

Ding Dong feels himself begin to smile. Sung’s mouth is wide open as he watches the space pirate continue to wheeze and laugh to himself. “This is beautiful. I can’t believe we’re watching this right now. This is history in the making.” He stage whispers to Ding Dong. 

Finally Julian began to settle down. There were tears glimmering in the corners of his eyes which he quickly wiped away. “I-I’m sorry, that was just… It was funny.” He points to Meouch then, as that will explain it all. 

“My new life goal is to make you laugh as much as humanly possible.” Sung says in a deathly serious voice.

Julian waved him off. “I’m going to blame it on the lack of sleep.” It’s then that Ding Dong notices that he still has the wrap on his hand. “Give me that damn list.  _ Dios _ ! You’re all the worst. Who put down ‘compact air filters’ huh?” Phobos raises his hand and points to his helmet and Julian’s giving a reluctant nod. “...And sugar water too?” An excited nod. “You can make that here, Phobos.” The smaller males shoulders slump and he puts his head down with a soft, barely audible sigh. 

He puts the tablet into his pocket, favoring his left hand instead. It should be all healed up by now, right? Julian’s staring at him suddenly and he stiffens slightly before slowly raising his own right hand and pointing to it.

The captain blinks before looking down at his own hand. There’s a ghost of a smile that touches his lips before he just shakes his head. “Meouch and I are going on planet. Literally everyone else stays on board.”

“That’s rubbish!” Sung yells through cupped hands. Julian raises a brow at the other until Sung gets the hint and settles down. “Why can’t we come?”

“Are you willing to take off your...pylon?”

Sung gasps and touches said helmet dramatically, like one would touch their chest in a space soap opera when something has gone amiss. “I thought so, so you’re out. Meouch already told me that Havve’s got so many illegal parts in him it would be impossible to even try to smuggle him in. Phobos, you could come along, but I’d need you to get rid of your helmet too.” The other shakes his head silently. “And we know why  _ principe _ can’t come.”

“Meouch’s just as recognizable as DD at this point though! He was on camera with all of us at the coronation!”

“I’m going to disguise myself, idiot.” Meouch gives a feline yawn, his whole body arching with it.

“So why can’t Ding Dong disguise himself?” Sung insists.

“Okay, I’m right here, ya know.” Ding Dong furrows his brow at the other. “What are you planning, Sung?”

“I don’t trust them, I trust you.” Sung slaps a hand over his. “I also trust you to actually try to find some of the stuff I asked for instead of ignoring it because you wanna give me a bad time.”

His eyes roll to Julian, who is looking surprisingly piqued by the idea. “We’d have to do something about those ears.” Ding Dong used his free hand to touch them absently, suddenly very self conscious. Ears were a big deal to his kind, after all. “...Come to my quarters later.”

What could possibly go wrong?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AO3 notes hate me so this goes here.)  
> Hi everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter. A really important note is that Filif, Sker'ret, Dari, Spot, and Roshaun are all from Diane Duane's Young Wizards series which I not only highly rec all the time for fans of both sci-fi and fantasy, but also who you will see in my own YW Oneyplays AU coming out sometime next month. There's a lot more to be said about the overall chapter, but until I get AO3 notes figured out, I'll stick to responding to comments from you lovelies. Thank!

If there’s one thing that Julian will never come to terms with, it’s Meouch’s morphsuit.

It had come from his smuggling years, a fearsome piece of technology that Meouch had spent countless days tweaking and retrofitting. As Meouch had described it, it was a second skin that held up to five different appearances. Most of Meouch’s work had been on the personalization, ensuring that it didn’t only look good, but actually worked as well.

Watching a cat-man walk into the bathroom and exiting as a sour faced young man still came as a shock despite having seen this multiple times over the past five years since they had met. “Remind me to look into installing a cooling function in this damn thing.” Meouch pulls a long sleeved shirt over his head. “I’m cooking alive in this.”

“Mmm, love me some steamed cat-man meat.”

“Julian…” Meouch gives him a judging stare which Julian returns with a snicker of his own. A knock at his door causes Julian to stand. “It’s your favorite person~”

“  _ Callate _ !” Julian hisses before opening the door for the other. “  _ Hola, principe _ , come inside.”

“Who the fuck is that?” Ding Dong points at Meouch instead.

“I’m the janitor.” Meouch peeks over his shoulder before flashing a still fanged grin at the other. “Hey there, prince.”

“I’m very confused.” Ding Dong said as he entered the quarters. “That’s not anything new though.”

“Now you’re learning.” Meouch laughs, slipping his jacket on. “I’m gonna check on our arrival time, you two have fun now.”

The door zips closed behind Meouch and leaves the two of them standing there in silence. Ding Dong scuffs his foot along the floor, glancing around. “I uh, your hand.” He gives a slight shake of his head. “How is it?”

“Oh, better, I just… forgot to take this off, honestly.” He doesn’t make a move to remove the bandage though. Simply keeps his hands at his sides, staring up at the prince. “Thank you, by the way.”

“You already said that yesterday.” Ding Dong’s wearing a half smirk and Julian hates how his thought process runs along the lines of ‘wow, he looks really good like that.’ Instead he tosses his head with a half laugh and rubs the back of his neck.

“Keep track of what I’m saying now,  _ principe _ ?”

“Just waiting for you to slip up and reveal your fatal flaw.” His smirk begins to shift into an actual smile. “These damn things have to be good for something, right?” He points to his ears then.

They’re rabbit like in his appearance, but Julian’s memory supplies that they not necessarily a soft texture. Rather, the prince’s skin had a firm sleekness to it. It had been only a few days since they had taken the prince captive, so it’s not hard to recall the way that he had pulled on those same ears until the other had cried out pain, so intensely that it had almost convinced Julian to let the other go.

“Your kind puts a big emphasis on ears, right?” Julian ventures. The question causes Ding Dong to laugh a bit under his breath before rolling his eyes.

“Yeah. It’s really stupid in my opinion. It’s about bloodlines and all that shit that shouldn’t matter. Smaller ears aren’t really viewed with that high of an opinion, larger ears are a sign of being well bred and coming from an affluent family. It’s a label, and labels do their part to separate people.” It makes sense then. The prince’s kind wasn’t known universally for their inclusiveness, and yet here was Ding Dong, making steadfast friends with a group of ruffian aliens, never once using Julian’s status as a human to make a point of anything… No wonder someone hadn’t wanted to see him ascend to the throne. Too revolutionary, they must have thought. “Uh, anyways… I’m really not sure why you asked me to be here…”

Julian startles into standing straighter. “  _ Lo siento, principe _ . Meouch and Sung both got me to thinking about why bringing you on the supply run would be a good idea.” He poked the other in the chest then. “You’re going to be a distraction, but not just that. You’re going to get us information.”

“Me?” Ding Dong balks then, taking a few steps backwards. “W-why would I…?”

“For all the reasons you stated before. Your kind isn’t that friendly to anybody else out there. If you can get some information about what the empire is doing to track you, then we can be one step ahead. That way too it isn’t just me or Meouch getting what we need.”

Ding Dong’s got this look on his face. It’s a look of anticipation, the kind one makes upon drawing in breath and holding it in hope. “And you trust me to do this?”

“I already have a tracking device in you, if that’s what you mean.”

“WHAT?”

It was a lie, but playing up the lie is what mattered. “You were knocked out after we evacuated the palace, remember?” He can see the way the prince begins to mentally flip through his memories, as if he’ll be able to recall what the hell happened that night. “You woke up on this ship,  _ si _ ? A good captain is always prepared.”

Ding Dong looks like he’s about to be sick. He keeps touching his wrists, his neck, as if he’ll find the entry point somewhere. He releases a shaky breath before his eyes close tight. “Okay, so you can track me.” He managed tightly. “That doesn’t mean anything, I can tell someone what’s happening.” The prince counters.

“I am going to have a comm on you at all times so you can know when we’re leaving.” Julian says dryly. “Don’t think I won’t hear what you’re saying.”

It’s the final nail in the coffin. Ding Dong’s shoulder slump with defeat, successfully outmaneuvered. Julian can already guess what counter arguments the other may try, only to realize that they would lead to the same path of defeat time and time again. “It’s not like you’re going to stay with us forever,  _ principe _ . Eventually we’re going to settle on a ransom and broadcast it to your father. You’ll be home soon enough.”

He’s got a strange look on his face then and he’s reminded suddenly of the night he kidnapped the other. The way that he watched his planet disappear into the distance with this look of hope. This look, Julian notes, is a look of dismay and helplessness. Julian clears his throat. “Anyways, we need to disguise you.” He manages roughly, a bit lost as to what he should do in this situation. Plan, stick to the plan Julian. Don’t get all caught up in this alien prince with heavy eyes and too long legs and…

Gods damn.

“Okay.” Ding Dong says in a tight voice after some time. “Show me what I need to do.”

“Sit.” Julian says. “I’m going to need you to sit real still.” He opens a drawer then and returns with several kits of paint and makeup. “I’m going to make you look like a new man,  _ principe _ .”

-

Ransom, tracking, no hope, no hope, no hope.

He doesn’t even really register Julian’s words, simply sits on the bed with a vacant stare. It’s not like he was ready to escape by any means at this point. Who’s fault was that though? He had spent the past two days playing friendly with his captors.

“  _ Principe  _ , please. Stare straight forward.” He blinks and focuses on Julian, who has a brush posed in front of him. It comes rushing back then. “I need to see how this sets on your skin, since the texture is so different.”

“You paint.” Ding Dong observes as the first stroke of foundation is set to his skin. It’s not a question.

“  _ Si, si _ . It’s a… hobby.” Julian says. “It’s very funny how art translates into using makeup. You need to think of color theory, of blending techniques and palettes. Art came first, but for some reason makeup comes foremost when you’re a space pirate on the run.” Julian tsk’s and brings a wet cloth to Ding Dong’s cheek. “No, that’s not right… Give me a moment.”

He swings his feet, tries to think of what he needs to do to get off this ship and on his own, but his thoughts refuse to process, instead thinking of what it would be like to stay here… Fucking around with Sung and Phobos and Havve, helping Meouch learn how to pilot more effectively, and getting to know Julian. Learning about what made the other choose this path, why he continued down it. The touch of the brush is cool and soft as it makes contact with his skin once more.

“Sounds like it’s more than a hobby when you talk like that.” Ding Dong says softly, keeping his gaze on the wall ahead. There’s a sigh and a small chuckle as Julian continues to paint on the foundation.

“You caught me principe . Yes, I like to make art. No, you may  _ not _ see any of it. Close your eyes now.”

It’s quiet then and he can feel Julian’s eyes on him. What did the other see when he saw him like this? He still called him prince, but there was something about how their interactions had changed...

_ You called me Julian _ . The sentiment from the night before is suddenly very prominent in the front of his mind. He opens his eyes to see Julian mere inches away, his own expression wide eyed yet unreadable. “You’ve never called me by my name.” Ding Dong said in a quiet voice. “It’s just… an observation…” He swallows against the knot in his throat, tries to remember how to breathe.

“  _ Principe _ Ding Dong.” Julian says and Ding Dong’s shaking his head, trying to ignore the screaming in his head at that title. He doesn’t want that, doesn’t want to be the imperial prince, doesn’t  _ want _ Julian to see him as a royal anymore. “Ding Dong, you want me to call you Ding Dong.”

It’s a key in a lock and everything clicks into place in that very moment. A sigh escapes him then and his whole body relaxes. “Julian.” The other’s name leaves him so softly he’s sure that it can’t be heard, but when he opens his eyes again he sees how the other stares at him.

Like everything is falling into place, like he’s a walking and talking piece of art to be admired and celebrated, like he wants…

Like he wants to kiss him.

-

Calling down upon the gods was a superstitious act that most did out of habit. Having hailed from Earth, Julian had been surprised to see that the planets of his own solar system were revered as cosmic super powers that held sway over the stars and their destinies. Romanized in name, many would call upon Mercury for his swiftness as they traveled through the vastness of space, Jupiter reigned supreme in his loftiness and Mars’ was the purpose to which armies would commit themselves to for the honor of war.

It would seem as though Venus had turned her attention to Julian with blessings aplenty.

He has eyes of violet and amethyst and lavender. Eyes with stars, eyes of a dreamer. The paint was smeared haphazardly across his face and his mouth is agape. Gods damn this, gods damn this prince.

“Ding Dong.” He says the other’s name again because it caused all this. The other’s mouth turns up at the sides and he’s never seen the other happier and this could very well kill him if the other keeps it up. “Who are you?” It’s said half wondering, half damning. This man could very well be the end of him and everything that he’s worked for.

“I’m no one.” The other says. “I don’t need to be…”

“Hey guys, how’s it going in there?”

Ding Dong’s eyes dart away first to the door where Meouch is standing on the other side. He looks back at Julian then with a question in his eyes. “We’re working on it.” Julian finally says. “  _ Vete _ , Meouch. We’ll be done soon.”

“Alright…” The other drawls. The both wait in silence for a handful of moments before they finally both open their mouths to speak.

“ _ Lo siento _ .” Julian rushes out the words. What the hell is he apologizing for? His own internal question is mirrored in Ding Dong’s eyes. “We should… finish up. We don’t have much time.”

Those eyes of his darken slightly before he looks away. “Yeah, you’re right.” Ding Dong says in a flat voice. He feels a bit sick but he pushes back the sensation, focusing on the task at hand. He’s darkening the other’s complexion now. He hides the others freckles, the dark circles the other seemed to permanently have under his eyes. “How do you feel about having a scar?” Julian asks. “Or some kind of disfiguration.”

“You know what’s best.” Ding Dong mumbles. Julian’s mouth tips down slightly at the corners but he just shrugs it off. There was no reason to get worked up, there was no reason to feel what he had before. This was a job, he had to keep his mind focused or they’d all suffer. The prince had said earlier that he needed to start acting like a better captain…

“And what about wearing a cap over your ears, or something like that?” Ding Dong responds a bit better to that, showcasing that his ears were decently flexible and would take to being pushed down without any damage. Upon finishing, Julian can’t help but notice that Ding Dong looks like any average alien of his kind. Nondescript. A slightly darker gray than he already was, now sporting the appearance of a heavier brow and a painted tattoo design that crawled up his neck and across the back of his skull. Nomadic aliens of his kind, Ding Dong noted, liked to push the limits on things they were not normally allowed to do. Piercings, tattoos, body modifications… those were all considered impure on his planet. “You look generic.” Julian said with a half smile, hoping to get one in return before mentally reprimanding himself that he didn’t need Ding Dong’s smile to know he did a good job.

The prince saunters to the bathroom and begins to scrutinize himself. “It’s… good.” The other finally says, that tone of wonder returning to his voice. “You’re very good, Julian.”

“I’ve got clothes here for you too, meet us in the bridge when your done,  _ principe _ .”

Their eyes meet in the mirror and he sees the hurt in those eyes before Ding Dong stiffens and curls his hands on the sink. “...See you there,  _ El Ladron _ .” The response feels like a dull knife pressing to his innards but he steels himself against it and leaves the room, letting the door do its job of putting a barrier between them.

“Well, you look terrible.” Meouch is standing there, absently fixing his gun holster. “What did you do in there?”

“A terrible mistake.” Julian grumbles before taking a quick stride to the bridge. Meouch follows after, a slight smile on his features.

“Seems like you’ve been making quite a few of those since Prince Ding Dong has joined our crew.”

“He has not joined our crew. In fact, I wanted to start talking about that ransom and how we can reach out appropriately without being trace. After this haul and once we’ve got a new ship lined up, we’re making that our next objective.”

It’s quiet then and he turns to see Meouch at the door, his expression a bit off. “  _ Que _ ? What now?”

“I just think you should take some time to think of what you really want.” He’s trying to be offhanded about it, but Julian can tell by the way he holds himself. He’s still the same Meouch under that morphsuit.

“About what I want? Are you sure it’s about that? It sure must be nice having your friends back after not seeing them for five years.” Julian spits, knowing just how venomous he’s being, how unfair it is. “I don’t really care to hear the whole story Meouch, but just remember that you left them for a reason. I don’t think you care much to stay in one place for too long. You’ll find your way back, just like you did before.”

The other stiffens before moving into the bridge, taking his seat and not facing Julian. Say you’re sorry, say you’re sorry and you didn’t mean it. But Julian can’t help but keep that horrible grimace on his face as he takes his own seat and buckles in. “I hope this doesn’t end up blowing up in your face.” Meouch finally speaks and it’s a well placed jab. It could very well blow up in his face and then…

And then what? He would never see Ding Dong again? His whole legacy would come crumbling down around him when the prince revealed all the secrets he had learned during his time here? What about Sung and Phobos and Havve, all caught up in this terrible and awful plan of his? Kill him, something cruel in him insisted, but then he’s pushing that down. And then what? Regicide, he didn’t want regicide added to his list of crimes no matter how bad things got. 

There door opens and suddenly Ding Dong announces his presence and takes the seat behind them both. He’s wearing the jacket that Julian picked out, the one he sew an extra comm into earlier just in case. “Alright, we’re about fifteen minutes out. Are we sure Sung’s not going to try and parachute onto planet once we’re in the atmosphere?”

It does the trick because both give a snort and duck their heads, as if they don’t want Julian to see how he made them laugh. “No promises.” Meouch finally manages. “Hey prince, I’ve got your comm right here. If anything goes wrong, you give us a call, got it?” Meouch tosses it back and Julian peeks to see Ding Dong fumble with it a few times before he successfully has it in both hands. “Any big questions?”

“Besides the obvious, anything else I shouldn’t do?”

“Try not to make a big show. Don’t let yourself be dragged into weird situations, try not to interact with too many people. To make yourself useful, do us a favor and actually buy this stuff on credit.” He tosses another device over. “This place is pretty shady so you don’t have to worry about people pestering you for the signature. Money is money. We’ll do our job and you do yours. You’ll know when we’re ready to head off planet. I’m going to meet up with you guys at a waypoint with our new ship, so after we land, it’ll probably be a bit until we see each other.”

“Stay safe.” Ding Dong’s sincerity comes as a bit of a shock to Julian. He hadn’t seen the two really interact, but it was obvious he meant it. There was a bit of a laugh in his voice as he continued. “Sung would flip if you went missing.”

“Flip for joy, you mean.”

“Probably, for a day. Then he’d go looking for you. Tear down the whole sky.”

There’s a moment of silence and Julian glances over to see Meouch dipping his head with a sad smile on his features. He looks back up and blinks a few times. “Yeah, you’re actually right.”

Julian turns his eyes back to the stars with a suppressed sigh. He flicks on the internal ship comm. “Hey everyone, we’re entering the planet’s atmosphere so get ready for turbulence in five minutes or so.”

“That means you, Sung.” Meouch adds before the comm can be turned off. “What, that was appropriate!” Julian shakes his head, feeling like that’s going to become a very common action while he still has all these damned people on his ship.

-

Ding Dong had traveled off planet a handful of times, but the first trip had been during his childhood, guards trailing him the entire time. The following? During his Academy years, to neighboring moons and satellites with…

Don’t think about that.

Think about  _ now _ , Ding Dong.

He takes his first real adult step out onto a new and strange planet and reminds himself not to cry, lest he ruin all the work Julian had done shortly beforehand. They’ve landed on a sell out planet. A Junkie, as people like to call it. A whole planet dedicated to being one big advertisement. Millions of screens above them screamed in alien languages about the newest and biggest things on the market. The people below did just the same, but they promised a cheaper price.

“You look pretty shocked,  _ principe _ .” Julian draws up next to him. “Never seen something like this before?”

“In person, I’ve studied vids and texts.” He says a bit sharply, liking how Julian’s eyes widen a bit at his response. “Just because my planet keeps to itself doesn’t mean  _ I _ like to.” He stalks off then, knowing exactly where to go from their pre-docking discussions.

“Keep your comm on!” Julian shouts after him, which Ding Dong is almost tempted to respond to with a solid two middle fingers, Earthen style.

There’s a mistiness that clings to the ground, casting the streets into a hazy neon blend. Above him skyscrapers tower. Despite his earlier comments the prince finds himself completely astounded by the sight of just about everything the planet has to offer. There’s words and phrases that he can pick out in other languages and all sorts of people milling about. He sees a few of Meouch’s kind, feline and narrow eyed, hocking wares on corners. Multi-limbed creatures speeding about and into alleyways with carts of food. He pulled out the device that Meouch had given to him earlier, checking the location of the store he was supposed to stop at.

Suddenly, he felt the weight of someone, some _ thing _ , pressing into his back. “Hey!” He barked, knowing very well how coming off weak and afraid could be interpreted here. His eyes wandered until he came face to face with…

Was that a tree?

“Oh!” The voice that came to him was a whispering of pine needles as the tree shook. “My apologies, cousin!”

“It’s alright.” The organic shape of the other is very much at odds with their surroundings. “You’ll have to forgive me, you’re uh, I’ve never heard of flora alien such as yourself…?”

“  _ Filifermanhathrhumneits'elhhessaifnth _ , but please, call me Filif! You look oddly familiar!” The tree skitters around him then, its roots clouded in a strange fog. Ding Dong swallowed and glanced around nervously. “Oh, oh! I see now! I’ve met you  _ elsewhere _ .”

“Excuse me?” Ding Dong says in a tight voice. The tree jumps then, pine needles waving about with the action. There’s something about the way he says the word, something not of this world, not of any world that Ding Dong could place.

“It was you but not you! Please don’t mind me!” It makes a bristling sound and Ding Dong swears it’s like laughter. He’s about to really start questioning the other when a life sized centipede skitters up to them. “Sker, look, doesn’t he look just like…!”

“Filif, by the Powers that Be, you need to check your manual!”

“It’s hard here though, there’s no trees, no wind.” The tree bows then, looking as miserable as a tree could. “I hate these inorganic planets!”

The centipede turns to Ding Dong then, his mandible clicking. “I apologize for my friend. He’s a bit out of his element. We’re from a very far away place, he’s recalling someone else. A new friend of ours! Are you new here? You look very lost!” Wow, he’s saying a lot.  “Speaking of lost, we lost our friends a bit ago.” His legs wiggle around a bit. “Do you want to go on an adventure?”

He thinks of the comms, the tracking device. Thinks of all the reasons he should say no. But he’s without Sung or Phobos on an alien planet with almost nothing to do but wait around until Julian and Meouch were done and something in him wants to. Wants a distraction from his thoughts of before (of Julian, of his younger years, of things he doesn’t want to remember right now.)

“I’ve got a couple errands, but… sure, why not.”

“Excellent! Sker’ret, did you find any hats? I miss my hat…” They begin to make their way down the busy streets, sticking close to one another. The idea of a tree wearing a hat causes Ding Dong to laugh under his breath. “It was a wonderful hat, cousin! It was for the Chicago Cubs! They won last year on our Earth! It was stupendous.”

“Your Earth?” The way that Sker’ret nudges the other doesn’t go unnoticed by the prince.

“I suppose it’s Dairine and Nita’s Earth...”

“FILIF!” The centipede spits some venom, causing the nearby patrons to scream at them until they take to the other side of the street. “PLEASE!”

“I’m sorry, I just see him and I can’t help but think of-”

Ding Dong doesn’t know where it comes from but suddenly there’s a very large book being shoved into the tree. “BE QUIET AND READ THE MANUAL, FILIF.” The other’s response is muffled but he can hear the branches readjusting themselves. “I’m sorry, he’s speaking on some highly private things. It’s not very... common knowledge.”

“That’s alright.” They’ve reached the first store and Ding Dong is caught between being very confused and amused at the same time. “Your friends… what exactly do they look like?”

“Dairine has bright red hair and glasses! She is small and human. Roshaun, he is… well, you won’t be able to miss him. He  _ shines _ .” It’s said like the previous word, that hushed reverence of a word that one was not meant to hear. A secret, a promise whispered between the closest of friends. “I won’t be surprised if Nita and Kit come along soon.”

“Filif, did you read the manual?”

“I’m working on it!”

“They’re on errantry, concerning our earlier private information.”

“OH! Well then! You should have just told me!”

The walk into the store and Ding Dong finds it highly amusing to see the centipede face palm with at least four extra limbs. The shopkeeper eyes them with a scrutiny best saved for convicts and thieves, but then again, Ding Dong remembers what planet they’re on and it makes sense. “What are you looking for exactly, cousin?” Sker’ret is saying it now too.

“Just some basic supplies for my ship. My captain sent me out.” My captain… he didn’t mean it like that but it’s a bit too late to take back. “Did you come specifically to this planet to find your friends?”

“Not necessarily. As Dairine is known to wander off, Roshaun is sure to follow. Did you hear that conversation they had last night?”

“No, Filif, because I don’t eavesdrop.” Sker’ret clicks his mandibles irritably.

“The wind brought it to me! He said she is the star that he gravitates to. It was so romantic...” The tree shivers then. “Could you imagine if you had a royal say something like that to you?”

He tries to place any royal he’s heard of by the name of by the name of Roshaun by comes up empty. He begins to scan in the codes for medkits, other sundries, and oh gods was that cheesy puffs? Sung was going to flip. He quickly scanned up a few just to spite Julian. Sker’ret and Filf are still talking, almost pure nonsense at this point. He tunes again, trying to make sense of it. “...S’ree was saying that this is the third hurricane that they experienced within weeks of each other. Their doing everything they can, but the Song of Twelve can’t hold back this kind of disaster...”

“...Combined Ordeals are rare, Filif…”

“It’s so strange!”

“I’ve seen stranger.”

The pine tree rustles so much that a flurry of needles come down and the shop keeper begins to scream, telling them to get out in the universal language. “Look what you made me do!” Filif wails as they’re escorted out. “You got me so upset that I shed all over the place!”

“You should be apologizing to our friend for getting him kicked out.”

“It’s okay, I got most about everything. Let’s keep looking around, maybe we’ll find your friends.” It’s pretty funny at this point honestly. He could only imagine if Sung was here, how he’d react to the others. Then again, he’d probably be kicked out of the shop a minute after they walked in with that one.

They begin to wander again, pausing to inspect interesting wares and food stalls that line the streets. Filif points up to one of the screens, exclaiming that it’s the “SECRET OF VICTORIA!” as a scantily clad alien female advertises some lingerie. Sker’ret rushes the other along, exclaiming that they were told not to look at those things by Dairine, to which Filif’s whole body moaned like a tree in a heavy wind.

They’re at a major crossroads when there’s a sudden yell. “SKER! FILIF!” Suddenly Ding Dong sees a red headed young girl scamper through a crowd of what seems like a hundred, never once pausing to apologize. She’s wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of rolled up jeans, looking every bit the humans that Ding Dong studied. “WOAH.” She came up short, her eyes falling on Ding Dong.

“We know.”

“He looks just like-!”

“We know, Dairine.” Skrer’ret places a leg on the other’s head, successfully silencing her. The young girl (she can’t be more than fifteen, Ding Dong decides) peers up at him from behind wide framed glasses.

“Neets is going to freak!” She turns then as her name is called. “ROSHAUN, I’M OVER HERE!”

From the crowd arrives a literal Adonis. Suddenly Ding Dong understands what they meant by the way the other shines. He’s tanned and tall and seems to have a glow that radiates from the inside out, bathing them all in a warmth that’s inexplicable. “You can’t run like that, Dairine!” 

“I can do what I want.” She shoves her glasses up her nose, her mouth a wicked slash of a smile. “It’s nice to meet you! I don’t know how you found our friends, but you all seem to be getting along swimmingly.”

“It’s been fun.” Ding Dong says, his own mouth turning up at the sides into a smile. “A bit confusing, but fun.” He watches the way the prince puts a hand on the girl’s shoulder, something that she notes with little interest. “Ah, what’s that?”

“Oh!” She unfolds her arms. “This is Spot! Say hi bud!”

The computer hops down from her arms and opens its lid, its monitor blinking up at him until a line of code runs along it. “Hello, cousin. I’ve ran a diagnostic on you and it appears as though you are keeping your identity a secret, so your information is secure with me.”

Dairine calls out the computer’s name in dismay the moment Ding Dong’s blood runs to ice in his veins. He’s been hearing small amounts of conversation from the comm over the duration of their trip but it’s suddenly silent.

“SPOT YOU CANNOT JUST DO THAT!”

“I always scan for threats!” The computer insists.

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE NOT AVAST ANTI-VIRUS!”

“I am your manual!” The computer beeps instead, his screen tilted to the side in question. “Dairine, I don’t see the problem.”

“You literally said ‘you are keeping your identity a secret’, you walnut! You don’t say that and then say but it’s N-B-D cos you’ll keep it a secret! That makes no sense Spot!”

“Oh… I see now…” His screen dims. “I am sorry.”

“C’mere you lil!” She shuts his lid and scoops him up into her arms once again. “I am  _ so _ sorry. He shouldn’t have… whatever it is that you’re doing, that’s your business. We’re going off planet soon anyways. This was a bust. We didn’t find what we needed here.”

Ding Dong waves them off stiffly. “It’s okay, it was nice meeting you all, but I should… I should probably finish up my own errands.” He sees the way Roshaun watches him and it’s making him all kinds of sick. “I hope you find a good hat Filif.”

The tree perks up and gives a little shake. “It was nice meeting you cousin!”

“Wait.” Roshaun steps forward then. “If I may have a word with you before you leave.” Dairine claps a hand to her forehead and groans before pulling on the other’s arm. “What?”

“Between you and Spot, I’m going to have to start teaching Earth etiquette lessons.” She grits out. “Let the guy  _ go _ .”

Their eyes meet and something softens on Dairine’s sharp face. She glances away then, a sigh leaving her. “Okay, go ahead. Lord help me,  _ aliens _ .”

Their eyes meet and the prince gives the other a piercing look. There’s not a threat there though, just simply… something insistent, something pleading him to listen. “We have a friend that’s very similar to you, and I think the advice I gave him will benefit you as well.” Roshaun steps forward then as Dairine’s grip loosens. “Our friend was struggling with some very big responsibilities and still is, but the way that he’s been finding happiness is through his friends. Find people who will support you, cousin. People who will stand behind you no matter what. They are the people that will not only bring you happiness, but will help you find happiness as well.”

“Wow, that was the most generic fortune cookie statement I’ve ever heard in my life.” Dairine steps up next to the golden prince then, groaning some. “He’s right though. Just… keep the people important to you close. They’ll help you find the right way.” Dairine steps away first and Roshaun follows with a small wave. “Good luck, cousin!” Sker’ret and Filif give their own little waves before joining the group as they disappeared into the crowd.

“  _ Principe _ .” The voice in his ear is sudden and overwhelming. It’s without emotion, completely unreadable in its lack of tone. “It’s time to meet up.” He can’t even get a word in edgewise before the connection shuts off.

Shit.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Here is ONE of my most favorite chapters. For reasons.  
> (Also I still don't know how to use chapter notes WAHEY)  
> I'd like to remind people that this is mature rated fic and that it was sleighed for a rate change. At the same time, I have been made aware that NSFW content concerning the guys from TWRP isn't quite welcome yet in the fandom. So basically what those two things boil down to is the fact that you'll probably be seeing MORE nsfw in the future but it will not affect anybody from TWRP. If you have questions and concerns my tumblr is officialvideogamedunkey and I'd be happy to address my feelings on anything there whether it be ask or direct message.  
> Enough serious talk. I honestly loved writing this chapter. You will see an increase in plot which in turn will affect how I write the characters and their interactions. Things are going to start getting a lot more serious and I am SO excited. Thanks everyone for your love!

He heard the whole damn thing.

Julian’s emotions warred between complete nausea and rage. The way that those people had spoken to him, acted like they had known him. He was expecting the spotlights of Imperial ships to shine down on them at any moment now.

The prince shows up, everything still in place thankfully. He’s got this nervous expression on his face and Julian’s pleased that at least the other knows how fucked up the situation is.

“Seems you made some new friends.” 

“Don’t be like that.” Ding Dong hisses out. “I didn’t know who the hell they were. They seemed fine enough.”

“They seemed to know who you were.” Julian steps closer to the other. “We told you not to be dragged into weird situations with lots of people and yet you seemed to excel at doing just that.”

“Gods, Julian, don’t be like this.”

“Did you even stop to think about who could overhear? Pinche principe, estupido! You are so stupid!”

“It was your fucking choice to let me come down here!” Ding Dong yells back suddenly and the loudness of it has them both pausing for a moment. “So don’t try to pin this all on me. I didn’t even need to be here but you wanted me to-”

“I wanted you to do a job and you barely did it as is.” Julian growls. “You were supposed to gather information but instead you decided to galavant around with a bunch of new friends. This isn’t a vacation, principe . You don’t get to pick and choose.”

“Then neither do you! You don’t get to let me in to your damn room to fix you up and call me by my name only to fucking shut me out.”

“That was a mistake.” Julian says in a low voice as he stalks back to the captain’s chair. He should be focusing on getting accustomed to the new ship. “Sung can get over it because the minute we’re back in space, you’re going to your new cell and you’re going to stay there. We’re sending out your ransom notice tonight.”

He glances over his shoulder to see Ding Dong, shaking where he stands. “You-” He sounds breathless, like someone punched him in the gut. “You’re really…”

“Yes, I am. I told you just now that this isn’t a space vacation. I don’t care how much you’ve enjoyed your time away from the palace because it’s time that you went back.” This is how it has to be. He can’t have Ding Dong doing this to him anymore. “You’re not my problem, principe . The sooner I have you off my hands, the better.”

“Captain.” When did Meouch get there. “...Everything’s set.” He’s out of his morphsuit and back to his usual furry self, but there’s something hard in his eyes that Julian hasn’t ever seen before. “Everyone’s in their quarters awaiting take off.”

“You grabbed everything, right?” Julian snaps. Meouch offers the other a small nod. “ Fantastico . We’ll meet up in two days time at the meet up. Can you do me the final favor of taking the prince to his cell?”

“Of course, captain.” He’s too gentle with the other as he folds Ding Dong’s arms behind his back. “Comm me when you’re done. We’re getting out of here.”

Don’t look back.

-

“Prince Ding Dong.”

Meouch’s voice sounds far away and Ding Dong can barely register it. The ransom, the return. Things that have felt more like a nightmare rather than a looming possibility. It’s just like the countdown of the coronation except infinitely worse with no promise of escape.

He’s being sat down in one of the corridors then and the other is gently guiding him to put his head between his legs. “Breathe, there you go. It’s going to be alright.”

“No it’s not!” His head whips up then. “I don’t want to go back. I can’t go back.” It’s moments away from spilling out of him. Meouch is watching him with such sad eyes and Ding Dong feels the tears spilling out. “Please, you have to tell him…”

“Julian’s in a bad place right now. I don’t think anything’s going to get through to him.” He’s helping Ding Dong up again. “We’re going to get you in the shower before you go to your cell. I’m going to try to talk to him but… there’s only so much I can do. He’s my captain.”

Ding Dong leans his weight into the other as they make their ways to the shower room. There’s the sound of a faucet being turned and the sound of running water. “I’m going to trust you to not drown yourself.” It’s supposed to be a joke but instead Meouch is grimacing by the end of it before he leaves.

He strips off his clothes numbly and sits under the showerhead stream, his legs drawn up to his chest and his arms around them, trying to make himself as small as possible. Here there was no one to see his despair so he let it consume him. He watched as the paint and foundation swirled its way down the drain.

“I’m going to kill Julian.”

“No you aren’t.”

He looks up and sees Meouch and Sung standing in the doorway. It’s almost comical, he thinks distantly, that he’s naked on a shower floor and a cat man and a dude with a cone on his head are commenting on his current mental state.

“You’re going to be off ship for the next few days Meouch. Don’t tell me what’s going to go down between now and then.” Sung’s starting forward then. “DD, hey now. Hey bud. C’mere. We’re gonna get you cleaned up.”

He must answer back because Sung’s working with Meouch to tie a towel around his waist before helping him up to the nearest bench. “I’ve got it.”

“Are you sure?” Meouch’s hands are on his hips as he stares down at the both of them. There’s no hardness is Sung’s voice as he responds, but there’s no room for doubt when he tells Meouch to leave them alone for a bit. “I’ll see you soon, Sung.” Sung nods to him and then they're alone.

The other presses a towel to Ding Dong’s face then, wiping what’s left of Julian’s art from there. “Do you want to talk now?”

“We shouldn’t…” He blinks a few times before coming to again. “Sung, Julian’s going to kill you if he sees us together.”

“I’d like to see him fucking try.” Sung bites out. “I don’t know what his problem is but he’s going to fucking hear it from me.”

“No he’s just… he’s doing his job. I just fucked up.”

“How’d you fuck up?”

It all comes rushing out of him. “I did this. I planned the whole kidnapping Sung. I never wanted to be their prince, I just wanted… I wanted…” He pauses then. “I wanted something like this.”

To be in space with people he cared about, exploring new planets and all they had to hold. To have a life outside sitting upon a throne while around him his father’s advisors took away any power he could have to change something for once. “I wanted this and more.”

The other stares up at him from behind his dark visor. “I’m going to kill him.” He says with even more resolution than before.

“No, you’re not. You’re just going to take me to your cell before you get your ass beat and I’m just… I’m going to accept the fact that I at least got this much. However short it was, it was worth it.”

The other male gives a sigh before he helps Ding Dong into a new set of clothes. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I’m going to try really hard to still be your friend, and crash all your parties.”

“You’re not going to have to crash them if I invite you as my guests.” Ding Dong manages a weak smile which brightens marginally as Sung’s out mega-watt smile comes out to shine. “I need to see how that pylon looks with a suit.”

“Oh fuck yeah, oh shit dude. That’s gonna be a look for sure.”

They reach the cell and Phobos and Havve are standing on both sides of it. Phobos runs over first, his fingers shaky as he begins to sign to Sung. “It’s going to be okay Phobs, DD’s gonna be okay. Hey, bud, come on now.” As Sung comforts the other, Havve watches Ding Dong with his steady red gaze. He reaches into pocket and steps towards the prince, producing a sheathed knife and pressing it into his hand. “Whuuu _ UUUUUAAAAHHH _ !” Sung jumps forward then, his mouth a perfect ‘O’. 

“THAT’S YOUR FAVORITE KNIFE HAVVE.” Sung announces.

The robot raises a finger to his maw and levels a hard gaze at them before striding away. They’re all quiet for a short amount of time before Sung whips towards him. “Holy shit, I’m not going to kill Julian, you are!” 

“Sung!” Ding Dong says sharply. The other holds his hands up, doing a gods awful job of hiding his grin, this isn’t funny, none of this is, but Sung’s still throwing his arms about dramatically. “I can’t take this, I can’t have it.”

Phobos is stepping forward then. The lights above reflecting off his tinted visor. What was under there, Ding Dong wondered. Who was under there? He begins to sign then, looking once in Sung’s direction to prompt the other to speak on his behalf. “Take it.” For a moment Sung seems to hesitate, like he doesn’t want to continue, but he shakes his head and does just that. “We tell everyone to keep their eyes on the stars, but what good does that do anything? What good has wishing ever done? Doing something, that’s what changes things. That’s what challenges Fate itself.” 

“Are you sure…?” His voice goes quiet then and Phobos is nodding. “...Phobos… He’s the last of his kind. ‘Used to just let things happen around me, used to just fool around and let someone else take care of the problem, and then…’” The red suited alien’s fingers begin to hesitate some. “Phobs, you don’t… you don’t have to.” 

Phobos points to himself then before putting his palms up and dragging them towards him, digits curled. “What does that mean?” Ding Dong says and Sung’s sighing.

“Means he wants to. Just give him a second.”

Phobos touches his helmet then, the side of it, and there’s a soft whirring sound. Filters, Ding Dong remembers, he hadn’t been able to get the other the filters. Guilt twists in his stomach but there’s no time to think about it because Sung’s speaking again as Phobos draws his hands out again.

“‘Fates threw that right back in my face. They killed my friends, my family. But  for the first time in my life I finally had a goal, something to work towards.’” Sung’s voice drops then. “‘Revenge.’”

“Who?” Ding Dong manages out and Phobos goes stiff with the word before he presses on. The knife was heavy in his hand and Sung’s voice is even heavier as he continues to tell the other’s tale. “‘It was Meouch. When I learned of his name, I searched the whole galaxy for him. We finally met and in what should have been our final moments, Sung arrived.’” His hands still then and he turns to the other.

“I… found them and I stopped them.” His voice is hesitant and it’s then that Ding Dong realizes that while this is true that the other is holding something back. “I don’t even remember how I managed to convince them, but suddenly we were a group.”

How? Ding Dong couldn’t ever imagine willingly spending time with someone like that. And yet he had seen the way Phobos and Meouch were around each other. Friends, they were friends. It was much more subtle than how Sung interacted with everyone, but it was still there all the same. 

“‘Please, take the knife. Something can happen. Anything can happen. Don’t let it happen around you, like I did.’” He reaches over then to close Ding Dong’s hand over the handle. 

A quiet tenseness falls over them then and suddenly he finds himself with two armfuls of Phobos, the knife clattering between them as he drops it. The other clings to him and holds on tight, a soft noise leaving him from his helmet. “Oh, hey… It’s gonna be okay…” He pats Phobos’s back then, looking over helplessly at Sung.

“Only if you do something to make it okay.” Sung’s smaller form is joining them too and the pressure in his chest finally relieves some as both males hug him tight. “Oh dude, this is such a good group hug. Damn. Talk about setting the record.” Sung murmurs and he hears Phobos give a soft laugh in his helmet before his own laugh comes bubbling up. 

“Thank you.” He whispers and Phobos curves his left hand into his chest. He looks at Sung and the other laughs.

“He says ‘you’re welcome.’”

-

The message is sent. A ransom for Imperial Prince Ding Dong’s return for an amount that will land them all with their own fair share and more. The response is almost immediate, agreeing upon the amount and terms to meet at Mojave in two days time.

Everything is perfect.

So why does Julian feel like everything is falling apart?

This is why, he tells himself, that he had to draw the line in the sand between himself and Ding Dong. He couldn’t play around anymore, pretend that he was someone else. He was El Ladron , and he would be damned if someone took that away from him.

Especially a royal.

He turns on his side again, staring out the porthole in the captain’s quarters. This is an infinitely better ship than the one they had before, a souped up model that could take a hit and look good doing it too. Sleeping in a room where there was only glass between you and the vastness of space beyond was a bit terrifying, but the stars did a good job of lulling him to sleep each night.

The ship was quiet too. Sung, Phobos, and Havve all kept to themselves. Julian rarely interacted with them, which was probably for the better. The warmth of their initial meeting had petered off at this point and Julian wasn’t sure as to how he could ever fix it. Every once and awhile Julian would find himself painted in a red glare as Havve drifted through the ship, a silent ghost with an agenda that could not be discerned.

As for Ding Dong...

He had visited the other only once and had found him asleep. Those long limbs of his curled in on themselves, a futile attempt in making himself smaller. The only other time he saw the other this relaxed was in his room, the first time Julian had said his name aloud. He said it then, watching as the other shifted in his slip, rolled towards the source. His pulse had quickened and something in him hoped, prayed, that Ding Dong would open his eyes and see him standing there.

Instead, the other went on sleeping, a soft sleepy sigh leaving him as he rolled back into his previous position. Julian’s hands curled on the barrier between them before he slowly walked away.

Now, approaching Mojave and with only hours to go, Julian approaches the cell again. Ding Dong is awake, head bowed over something. “  _ Que pasa, principe _ ? ” Julian drawls as he nears. The prince’s head jerks up and Julian can see something… “What is that?”

“What’s it to you?” Ding Dong flips the pad closed. “It’s nothing” Ding Dong’s voice is low but there’s a simmering rage there that burns Julian.

“I don’t care.” He says instead, aiming for flippant. “I came to bring you this.” He drops the clothes unceremoniously in front of the barrier before kicking it into the cell, schooling his features into being uncaring and bored. For a moment it’s silent and suddenly Ding Dong is yelling, the barrier the only thing between them and barely unable to hold back the other’s now blazing rage.

“”I am not putting that on again.” His fist comes up to the barrier then, slamming against it. “Get that gods damned thing away from me.”

“It’s not your choice.” Julian’s eyes trace their way from the other’s fist to the tenseness in his shoulders and finally to his face. There’s an anger there that could decimate, could tear down the ship around them until there’s nothing left. “I want you dressed in ten minutes time. We’re on a schedule,  _ principe _ . Get over it.”

A sudden coolness washes over Ding Dong and he’s pulling back. “I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.” He’s bowing then and he can see despite the rigidness to his form that Ding Dong’s body has been born to it. He leaves the other to change, returning minutes later to see the prince fixing the final buttons on his jacket. They stand there in silence for a moment before Julian relents, keying in the code to unlock the cell. “See, _ principe _ , it wasn’t that har-”

Suddenly Ding Dong is barreling into him, a screaming comet. His back connects with the opposite wall before his head slams into it and his whole world starts spinning. There’s a flash of something silvery and sharp and he can feel a prick at his throat.

Where in the hell had he gotten a knife?

They lay there, the prince straddling him and Julian’s heart nearly beating out of his chest. “You wouldn’t.” Julian whispers but something in him can’t put complete faith into that statement.

“Don’t try me.” His hand is steady, his eyes unblinking. “Do you want to know something Julian?” The name is saccharine sweet, a terrible mocking that sets pirate even further on edge. “That comm you received about all of this? I planned that. I don’t need you to tell me that it was selfish, that I was being a spoiled prince. I don’t  _ care _ . I couldn’t imagine living my life under a glass ceiling when the stars were calling my gods damned name. So I’m sorry if it’s going to put a dent into your plans, but I’m _ not  _ going back.”

Something small and insistent, the part of him that he had kept buried for so long, sees the fury in the prince and wants to kindle it further, see it burn along his own passion. That need to escape, to fly, to be something more… Julian’s felt it all.

But the bigger part, the part of him that came from those feelings, the man named  _ El Ladron _ couldn’t have this happen. His fist came up and connected with the side of the prince’s skull, causing Ding Dong to jerk to the side. Julian felt the drag of the knife against his skin, the way it split the skin there.

He barely avoids the knife point as Ding Dong stabs it forward again but it gives him the chance to grab the alien’s wrists, twisting them until the knife drops between them and clatters uselessly on the floor. They’re both panting and twisted up in on one another on the cell floor and Julian watches the way that the blood drips from his throat onto Ding Dong’s caravat. “I fucking hate you.” Ding Dong spits. “You’re a fake, you’re a worthless captain and a cheat and what’s worse of all is that you can’t even be yourself. It may have only been glimpses, but I’ve seen you Julian, and you’re not this.”

“The runaway prince decides to lecture me! That’s funny!” Julian spits back. “  _ Dios _ , I could just-”

Quiet falls between them and Ding Dong looks up at him then with hooded eyes. “You could what, Julian?”

And that’s how he finds his mouth upon the other’s and it’s all teeth and the sudden taste of blood in his mouth but he can’t stop. He can feel the other push back and suddenly it was a real kiss, deep and real and strangely perfect.

There’s the sensation of nails on his scalp before the prince’s fingers are in his hair it hurts so good when the other pulls on it sharply. “Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?” Ding Dong laughs into his mouth and Julian’s never been so simultaneously pleased and pissed off in his life. His fingers claw at the front of that stupid gods damned coronation outfit, ripping at the threads and buttons and he can feel how Ding Dong’s whole body goes taut before he’s practically purring and pushing his whole body into Julian’s. “You were so eager to get me in this damn thing before.”

“Well now I’m going to get you out of it.” He’s got the knife in his hands and the fabric gives away easily under it, revealing Ding Dong’s flushed skin beneath. “You’ve never once… been like that. Been like them . That’s why it was so damn hard.” He bites the spot between Ding Dong’s collarbone and throat, relishing in how the other gasps and jumps. “But gods, you’re such a  _ brat _ sometimes.” Julian grins up at him then lazily.

“You love it.” Ding Dong laughs breathlessly before pressing his mouth to the slash at his throat, lapping at the blood there lazily, setting Julian’s blood on fire. “I saw the way you looked at me in your room, you had to be a fool not to.” The feel of his hands on the prince’s hips is so right and he never wants to let go. “Tell me, would you have fucked me right there?”

“Would you have let me?” Julian counters as Ding Dong’s hands find his chest and push him back down onto the floor. His heart beats a total of five times before the prince finally deigns him a response.

“Yes, gods yes.”

-

The coppery taste of Julian’s blood in his mouth is strange but he loves it at the same time. Julian’s curls are a halo around his head and Ding Dong can swear his life to the gods if they’ll let him have this for more than once in his life. Julian, the stars, the bond of a crew and the promise of something more.

“What happens?” He says softly, his eyes never once leaving the other’s as he slipped his hands under Julian’s shirt. The pirate’s breath hitches and Ding Dong can see the effort he puts into actually focusing.

“Do you mean after this?” Whatever this was. He was too afraid to put a label on it, knowing very well what could happen within less than a few hours. Julian’s got this smirk on his face then and his hand on Ding Dong’s neck, dragging him down close. “Well  _ principe _ ,” He murmurs. “I may just have to steal you away again.”

His thoughts are swallowed up by the feeling of Julian’s palms sliding down his sides to cup his bottom, pulling him infinitely closer. There’s something softer, something quieter in this moment between them. “I-”

“Don’t. Not now.” Julian’s mouth ghosts its way over his throat before he bites the skin there, hard. Ding Dong inhales sharply and rakes his nails down the other’s chest, sharp enough to draw blood in some places. “That’s it. Don’t think. I want your rage,  _ principe _ , to watch you burn and burn.” The other’s voice is quiet but his fingers are near bruising as they dig into the prince’s thighs. “I want to see you lose control.”

Their mouths meet again and Ding Dong can only let out a low gasp as Julian grinds their hips togethers mercilessly. “Do they know that you’re like this? That you’re wild and reckless, that you can’t ever get enough? I see it, I see you.” Julian pulls back to smirk up at him. There are hands at his throat then and Julian is on top of him, pressing him into the floor. “You said I can’t hate you and want to fuck you,  _ principe _ , but that’s all I can think about right now.” There’s a pressure as the other’s fingers tighten and for the first time in ages the feeling of not being able to breathe feels like a release.

He brings his hands up to Julian’s and presses them in harder, until he begins to see stars and his hips are barely able to hold a rhythm as he works himself against Julian. “Fuck, just like that Dee.” The hands are suddenly gone and he can feel his boots being removed first, the leather sliding off easily. There’s a hand at his waistband, pulling the tight pants down.

“I don’t think you hate me.” Ding Dong touches the other’s cheek then, the base of his throat with the tips of his fingers. “I honestly don’t think you can get enough of me, captain.”

Julian pauses before chuckling. “Maybe you’re right,  _ principe _ .” Ding Dong’s hips arch upwards, allowing the other to make quicker work of removing his final articles of clothing. “Gods, you look so damned pretty like this.”

“Fuck you,  _ Ladron _ .”

There’s a pause as Julian removes his undergarments and is with a suddenness that Ding Dong remembers the difference between his genitalia and Julian’s. Their eyes connect and the prince’s face flushes. “There’s uh, oh wow… I’m sorry.” He half laughs then and covers his face with a hand.

“No it’s just, I wasn’t expecting…”

“I know, it’s a lot. You humans have it so much easier.”

The appendage in question writhes then and Ding Dong covers his face with his second hand. “Everything that was just happening was amazing but I understand if you want to stop, I really do.”

“  _ Dios, principe _ . You think some tentacle dick is going to stop me from getting you to come, well then…  _ tu es estupido, si _ ?” Julian’s fingers slide down the length carefully, causing Ding Dong to let out a strangled noise. “When’s the last time you touched yourself, Dee? Something tells me it’s been quite some time. All that stress has been adding up, hasn’t it?”

Julian’s fingers follow the curve of his cock and down to the slit where it originates from, slipping in and brushing up against the underside of the tentacle. His head falls back with a broken sob as Julian uses both hands to work him. “So many ways to make you feel good,  _ si principe _ ? I could spend hours and hours just teasing you.” His eyes rolls back with another choked moan as Julian quickens his pace. The fingers on him and inside him have him arching back, fingers clawing at the floor underneath him helplessly. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Julian was going to kill him. “  _ Mierda, quiero metertela _ .” The other practically growls out, sending shudders down Ding Dong’s spine.

His fingers fumble on the button of Julian’s own pants. He wants to touch the other, feel the other’s cock in his hand. A purr leaves him as he manages to work the zipper down, his palm pressing against the hardness there. “Gods, Dee,  _ principe _ .” Julian’s eyes roll back as a slew of unintelligible Spanish falls from his lips. “Don’t stop.” He finally manages and Ding Dong is more than happy to oblige.

He manages to slip his fingers under the other’s waistband, a smile crossing his features as Julian manages his own shuddering moan in response as he teases them across the other’s length. “Don’t be so fuckin’ shy.” Julian says, quickening his own pace. “Touch me like you mean it.”

-

No matter how things went, no matter what happened today, Julian could die happily knowing that he had been the first ever person to touch the imperial prince. Ding Dong’s entire upper body is flushed in a beautiful lavender color. He presses his lips to the freckles there, the dark spots under Ding Dong’s eyes, angling his fingers even deeper until the other is keening for release. His, something in him demanded, the prince was his.

Ding Dong’s hand is clumsy on his own manhood but he’s still doing a decent job of bringing Julian closer and closer to going over the edge. Their mouths meet and Julian can taste the dried blood on the other’s lips. The other stiffens beneath him before there’s a spill of fluid all over his hand and a sigh so soft Julian can barely hear it. His hand went around the prince’s hand then, tightening it around his own cock, fucking into their joint hands until he came with his own stuttered groan.

For some time it’s only their labored breathing until Ding Dong rolls his head back with a laugh. “ _ Eh, que gracioso, principe _ ? ” Julian manages, grinning as he manages another gasp from the other as he pulls his other fingers out of the wet slit. The alien gives him a confused look. “Means ‘what’s so funny’, basically.”

“It’s only been a week and my claim to fame is that I jerked off  _ El Ladron de Estrellas _ .” He laughs again, the sound breathless. Julian manages his own laugh before he lets himself fall back onto the opposite wall. “You uh, that was…”

“Don’t try to explain it, Ding Dong.” Julian raises his hand to his face, watching as the fluids drip viscously down his digits. Their eyes meet and Ding Dong whole face flushes five shades deeper as Julian flicks out a tongue to taste. “  _ Es dulce _ .” Julian smirks then and snorts at the other’s confused expression. “It means it’s sweet, principe .”

Impossibly so, Ding Dong flushes even deeper and fidgets, making haste to pull up his pants once again. “S-So now wha-” His words are cut off as the ship groans, terrible and deep, before an alarm sounds. “What the hell? Wait, why don’t you look worried!?”

“Because, I know what that alarm means.” Julian stood up then with a sigh. “It’s internal, which can only mean one thing.”

“Sung.” They say in unison.

Ding Dong moves to stand and his legs practically give out under him. “Okay, fuck you. Don’t look so proud of yourself.” He braces a wrist against the cell wall before steadying himself. “Julian!”

“What?” He can feel the cheshire grin pulling at his features but he can’t help himself. He did that, he made the imperial prince so weak at the knees with his own fingers. “C’mere, I’ll help you.”

“Fuck you I don’t need help!” There’s no real heat behind those words though. He’s like a cat, hissing with claws out. It’s fucking adorable. “Stupid space pirate, stupid… stupid… fuck you!”

“In your dreams.” Julian echoes from just days before and he takes great pleasure in the way the prince’s head whips up in recognition. “Don’t you even start to get mad. Now you know how I’ve felt this past few days with your bratty little ass.”

“You love this bratty little ass.” Ding Dong says as he swipes Julian’s jacket off the floor. He watches as the other takes his time despite the shrilling alarm, pulling it on and zipping it up as high as it will go. His eyes dart to Julian’s before he rolls his shoulders a few times. “...I’m not going to walk around half naked.” A pause. “And this is comfy…”

Julian can only keep smiling as they make their way down the ship’s corridors. “I can’t wait to see what your friend has come up with now.”

“I can’t wait to see what your crewmember has come up with now.” Ding Dong shoots back, his brow furrowed slightly, although Julian can see the slight grin trying to creep onto his features. “That you hired on to kidnap me with what I assume was little to no information.”

“You enable him.”

“You don’t punish him!”

They reach the bridge and Julian’s unsurprised to see Sung, Phobos, and Havve all lined up in front of them. For a moment they all stand there as the alarm blares around them. Sung raises his finger then.

“This. Is a mother fuckin’ mutiny.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! It's time to start introducing new POVs and digging further into the lore of the TWRP boys! I'm going to let you all read the chapter in peace but know that this is where I really started laying the overall foundation for the rest of the fic so it's only going to get better from here.
> 
> If you have questions about Sung's lore please feel free to comment or message me over on my tumblr (officialvideogamedunkey) anyways, enjoy!

Okay. So he’s being a bit dramatic.

None of them know how to pilot this ship (hence the alarm!) but Sung’s set on finally cracking Julian’s hard exterior and getting deep down into what he knew could be a very open, loving, silly personality.

Even if it took some theatrics.

What he isn’t expecting is for his newest, bestest friend in the universe to be tailing behind the captain after they’ve triggered the alarm looking very amused and… sated? Something about his whole demeanor was relaxed. He cuts a quick glance to Phobos, whose own head is tilted in question, and then to Havve, who can only stare back before giving a quick shrug.

“I understand it’s very loud, so I will uh… repeat myself. This! Is a mutiny!”

The alarm continues to blare around them, the light painting the room in a violent red. Havve’s rejoiced in it earlier, his head tipped back to watch the light strobe rapidly around them. “I see we’ve been knocked down from ‘mother fucking’ status, thank the gods.” Julian says with a playful smirk and Sung’s never been more lost in his life, especially when he sees the way that Julian tips his head to look back at Ding Dong, who’s all smiles himself.

He turns then and brings his arms up around Phobos and Havve. “We’re moving onto Plan B. This isn’t working.” He whispers.

“ _ We didn’t have a Plan B! _ ” Phobos signs back.

“Plan...C then!”

“ _ NO! _ ” Phobos signs back as Havve’s maw falls open with a shriek of metal, his eyes burning bright with a sudden fervor.

“I FORGOT THAT WE AGREED PLAN C WAS MURDER. HAVVE, NO.” Phobos reaches out first before Sung can even react, his hands falling upon the robot and pulling him back. Sung’s own hands hang at his sides as his eyes keep finding their way back to Ding Dong and Julian, both of them giving their own judgemental looks. “Okay, so, this mutiny seems like it’s for jack shit.” He kicks his foot along the floor of the bridge then. “Damn, my first mutiny and these are the results. Space pirating isn’t for me.”

“Ya think?” Ding Dong’s sidling up then, fingers quick on the monitor and efficient in their quieting of the ship. “You tried, and that’s what counts.”

“I’ve got a question. Uh, what the actual fuck is going on right now?”

Ding Dong raises a hand to his mouth, stifling a laugh, but Sung’s feeling anything but happy right now. He can feel the worry boiling up inside of him. They’re how many hours away from Ding Dong being returned back to his home planet and then what? What happened to them? What happened to Meouch and this whole crazy space adventure that he had found himself on?

Havve’s looking at him. He can feel the weight of the other’s gaze. Concern, he can feel the press of it, the way it folds around him so tight and heavy. Focus, Sung… don’t start now.

“It’s a long story.” Ding Dong is saying and that helps. The prince is so transparent sometimes, his anger, his fears, his wants. The moment he had stepped onto this ship (erm, was forcibly dragged by his own intricate plans, Sung supposes...) the other has been an open book.

“Which we don’t have time for.” Julian’s voice is equal parts teasing and terse. There’s a strange light to his eyes and it takes Sung a moment to recognize it. It’s the same light from when they were all gathered around the table discussing the kidnapping and plan. He brings his hands up to his mouth as a loud gasp escapes him as the realization dawns over him. “...  _ Si , Sung _ ?”

“Does this mean we get to keep Ding Dong?!” His words cause the prince to throw up his hands, muttering something about how he wasn’t the ship’s pet. That doesn’t deter Sung from throwing his arms around the other, yelling and spinning Ding Dong. “WE’RE GONNA GO ON SO MANY FUN SPACE ADVENTURES AND WE’RE GONNA VISIT SO MANY PLANETS AND YOU’RE GONNA BE OUR FIRST GROUPIE!” He’s still hugging the other despite how Ding Dong is wiggling around demanding to be put down when it dawns on him. “Wait, how the hell are we doing this?”

“Good question.” Julian pushes a hand through his hair before sighing. “Because I sure as hell don’t have the answer.”

“You are literally the worst.” It’s out before he can help himself and Phobos gives him a small push before Sung holds his hands up. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know how this dude has managed so well up until this point!”

“Well, I didn’t have you to worry about, Sung.” Once again there’s a sharpness there but it’s nothing like the past few days. There’s nothing stopping him from peeking in, from knowing just what transpired over the past hour… Havve’s watching him again and he can feel the scrutiny coming off the other like waves.

“I can take care of myself, thank you.” He folds his arms across his chest before giving a loud sigh. “Okay, so we have how long until shit hits the fan?”

“An hour and a half.” Ding Dong supplies as he seats himself in the captain’s chair, giving Julian a coy look as he snuggles down into it. “The last kidnapping situation that we faced in the Empire was a high ranking fighter pilot that had been lost in enemy territory.” Something in the other’s expression changes then. “My father is a strong believer in continuing the century long peace so we simply agreed to the terms of ransom. He hates working with Federation but he let them take over once we had him back as to quell any rebellion. That’s how you keep a one hundred year peace. Let other people do the dirty work for you.”

Ding Dong rubs a hand across his forehead. “In that situation we had our pilots comm onto planet with two back up ships to ensure that it wasn’t a trap, guns trained to kill. I can only assume the fanfare I’m going to bring in. Not to mention we’re probably already surrounded. They’ve probably been keeping an eye on this ship since last night, making sure we don’t blast off.”

Julian clenches his jaw before turning on his heel. The ship is deathly quiet for some time. When did this become his life, Sung thought absently. Tangled up in kidnappings and space politics and gods know what else. It had always been this way, something in him insisted then, soft but persistent. Since the Ennui, he thought.

Since the wasting disease came to his home and took everything he loved.

It still wasn’t all there, but he remembered small things. A never ending horizon, three moons hanging low in the sky, a pet chimaera whose name was forgotten but not the sweet way it sang him to sleep each night. Parents, faceless, made so much more by the waste that bled his planet dry. Finding them facing one another one morning with dead eyes and their cores unlit and cold in their chests.

He touched his own absently in the present, feeling the small thrum and heat of it. It had been the same then, even as he took a knife to it as he lay upon his knees in his own home. Their cores were the source of every little thing that they felt, the very thing that was their downfall.  _ End it, before the Ennui does _ , his mind screamed at him that day.

More memories. Lightning sharp and quick under his skin as he brought down the knife into his core, piercing its source.  _ Endling _ , it screamed as it burned through him.  _ Rememberer, last of your kind _ . Dead, they were all  _ dead  _ . The wasting disease had been swift and merciless, leaving only him to remain. Suddenly from out of the despair came a resolution, an unbreakable will, something speaking from beyond him.  _ Live, live, and you will be their legacy. _

“Sung!”

He gives a start then, the core flashing slightly. They’re all watching him but he actively seeks out Havve. The robot’s head is cocked sharply to the left, eyes dimming and brightening in tandem with pulse of his core.

_ You left us for a moment _ .

Ah… He clears his throat and tries to hold himself a bit taller, a bit more Sung-like. “Uh, sorry. I uh, I…” He looks to Havve again, wordlessly seeking out help.

_ They wanted to see if you had any bright ideas. _

“Oh yes! I was thinking very, very hard there for a moment. Ahem. I say… Havve kills them all.”

“No!” Everyone yells and Phobos gives him two big thumbs down just to top it all off. Sung can swear he hears Havve’s laughter in the back of his mind, but he ignores it. “Seriously, okay. I can… I can do this.” He taps his pylon, brow furrowing behind the visor. “Oh! I know why we can’t come up with anything!”

“Because it’s impossible?” Ding Dong supplies.

“Okay hear me out cos it’s going to sound straight up stupid at first.” He paces to the middle of the room. “We got Ding Dong, Julian, Phobs, Havve and me. We’re missing a very important piece.”

“Meouch.” Ding Dong supplies and Sung points at him, nodding vigorously. “That does bring up a good point, what was the rendezvous you had set up with him, Julian?”

“Meet up in two days time on Mojave itself.” The shorter man sighs.

“Okay, more important question.” Sung points at Julian then. “Where is Meouch right now. Do you know?”

“Well, he is on Mojave, securing us with resources while all of this happens.”

Sung moves to the prince then. “Can you pull up the current coordinates to Mojave from… Julian, where is this exchange taking place?”

“Eureka. It’s the nearest moon in orbit. What the fuck are you doing?”

“I told you it was going to sound stupid at first. Let me finish, man! Okay. Wow, that’s not terribly far, is it?” He peers down at the coordinates, lips pressing into a thin line. “And it’s night time down there, which is perfect. Julian, did you really make the deadline be midnight?”

“  _ Que _ ?”

“That is so extra, I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“Sung, focus.” Ding Dong is tapping one of his pauldrons. He nods quickly and returns his focus to the coordinates. “So, if I’m reading this right… I’m assuming that any radio signal we put out is going to be intercepted.”

“Exactly.”

He finally stands up and folds his arms over his chest, feeling the heat of his core against them. “I think… I think I have a plan. It’s uh, also time to come clean. WOAH JULIAN, PUT THE PHASER AWAY.”

“  _ Pinche pendejo _ ! That was a terrible way to start a sentence!” Julian gives it a threatening shake in Sung’s direction.

“Okay listen. Listen. We may have totally put out a call on the last ship to Danny and Brian saying ‘meet us at Mojave bitches cos it’s show time’ like, super secure for sure. Meouch knows his shit. DING DONG TELL JULIAN HE NEEDS TO PUT THE PHASER AWAY IT’S MAKING ME NERVOUS.” The pirate looks gods damned livid, causing him to rush through the rest of his spiel. “A-anyways, the point! The point is that we may have totally planned this whole thing where we were going to put out this agreed upon signal that Meouch knows of, by the way, and that would be what started it.”

“What the hell is  _ it _ , Sung?” Julian’s got a twitch forming under one eye and a glare that could cut a man alive if he so willed it.

“I told you when we first kidnapped Ding Dong that there was going to be a battle of the bands, Julian. And what better time than now?! Right?” He ends with his hands thrown up in the air, hoping that it’s a winning smile on his features and not a forced one. “Think about it! If we get Ding Dong out there and midway through the exchange two separate ships show up, what the hell are they going to do?”

“You do realize you’re more than likely going to incriminate two very innocent individuals if we do that, Sung.” Ding Dong says. His smile wavers some and suddenly his super awesome fun plan doesn’t seem that good anymore... He looks to Havve and Phobos, throat working suddenly. “You have to think of consequences, what your actions will do.” He’s trying to be gentle, Sung can tell in the way his voice softens, his words slow. It still stings though.

When was the last time he thought of consequences? Had a regret? The memory surfaces then. Meouch’s departure. To this very day he didn’t have the answers and he was too afraid to ask the questions that would lead to them. 

He gives a frustrated groan before his hands go to the pylon on his head. Off, it has to come off. Havve’s surprise is increasingly palpable as he undoes the lock under his chin, followed by the room’s overall confusion once he removes the helmet.

“Holy shit.” He hears Ding Dong whisper. “You weren’t… you weren’t kidding.”

He squeezes his eye shut against the brightness of the ship’s interior. “Okay, just…” He feels his brow furrow, but more so than that he feels every gods damned emotion in the room. Ding Dong’s awe, Julian’s shock, Phobos and Havve… there’s a sadness there, an understanding as well. After a few moments he opens it, staring at everyone in the room. “I’m sorry I just. I needed to do that.”

“You don’t say.” Julian murmurs.

-

He really was a gods damned cyclops.

The other male’s complexion is freckled and topped with a mop of sandy hair and while it’s nice to finally put a face to Sung, Ding Dong really can only stare at the eye smack dab in the middle of his face.

“Okay, I’m going to need a minute cos you’re all… you’re all feeling a  _ lot  _ right now.”

“Wait, you meant that part too?” Ding Dong blurted. Sung shot him a pained but amused smile before nodding. “Dude, what the actual hell.”

“Hidden in plain sight.” Sung rolls his shoulder back. “I just- I wanted to do this so I could give you some context. I’m like Phobos. I’m the last of my kind too. I don’t... really stop to think because it’ll be the gods damned death of me if I do.” There’s a quaver in Sung’s voice and his shoulders give then, falling forward as he curls in on himself. “I can feel it, I know it. I saw it happen. My parents… my people.”

He brings a hand to his face then and before Ding Dong can stand Havve and Phobos are moving towards the other, curling protectively around him. “I just wanted to help and I don’t know how.” He says in a voice so small Ding Dong can barely hear it. 

“We’re not upset at you.” It’s Julian then stepping forward but Ding Dong catches him, giving him a quick look. “  _ Principe _ …”

Havve’s got his eyes zeroed in on the both of them and despite the fact that the robot can’t emote, Ding Dong gets the feeling that he’s seething with rage. He jerks his chin towards the door before his attention returns to Sung. Instead, Julian moves forward again.

“Listen. I don’t know what the hell is going on. You can tell that, right Sung?” He’s crouched the next to the other, speaking directly to him through the barrier of limbs that are Havve and Phobos. “But I can’t tell what  _ you’re _ feeling, so I need you to talk to me.”

Ding Dong hangs back, watching as Sung’s eye peers out at Julian. “When did this turn into something so real?” His voice catches and it spears him, the reality of it. What had he been expecting when he, the crown prince of the Empire, had decided to run away from his own destiny?

This isn’t a vacation. This was Julian’s life and Meouch’s and they had been dragged into it by the Fates and their cruelty. “It’s always been this way.” Julian’s response is a soft and sad murmur that can’t be ignored. “Sung… what you do is incredible. I’ve never met someone so full of joy and love before. I can see it in everything you do and say.” Julian’s reaching carefully in then. “My whole life has been about tearing everything down, destroying everything I can. But you… and Phobos, Havve…” He turns then, his eyes lighting upon Ding Dong. The prince swallows at the earnesty there. “Ding Dong… you’re all making me… making me think things through.”

It’s quiet for some time before Sung’s hand touches Julian’s. “You forgot Meouch.” He says before letting out a hiccupy laugh.

Julian ducks his head then with a laugh before he suddenly finds himself being dragged into the pile, arms flailing about as Sung manages to hug him as tight as possible. “C’mere you big ol’ grumpy space pirate. Ding Dong! I want Ding Dong too. I want a group hug STAT.”

He laughs despite himself, despite knowing that there’s only a little over an hour left before everything might come crashing down around them. Sung’s fingers are clawed into the front of his jacket and something sharp is pressing up against his collarbone from Phobos’s helmet and not to mention Havve’s eyes are casting a red glow over all of them but then Julian’s then pressing up close, his fingers folding over his and oh… this. He could get used to this.

There’s a sudden sharp inhale and Ding Dong’s not entirely too sure what’s happening before Sung’s eye is staring up at him. “Holy shit, you two LIKE each other!” Sung exclaims loudly with no warning.

Julian’s yelling in Spanish then and Ding Dong can feel the flush crawling up his features as he tumbles out of the group hug. “Shit! I’m sorry, it was just you were both thinking about each other and I can’t help it without the pylon. It’s helps me tune it out!”

His eyes cut to Julian then and he watches as the other splutters for a few times. Don’t , something in him is desperate not to have Julian push him away again like the night before. Sung’s groaning then and pushing Havve and Phobos off him. “Gods, between the two of you I’m going to go insane.” Julian’s meeting his eyes then and it’s like a wire snapped taut between the two of them.

Gods, he never felt this way, not even with…

The ship’s console lets out a clear sound then. “Who the hell is sending our ship an anonymous message? Sung!” Julian barks, his familiar scowl sliding into place.

“It wasn’t me!” He’s back with helmet in place. “Should we...?”

“Yes.” Ding Dong’s saying then, pushing gently past Havve and Phobos. “You should answer it right now.”

“  _ Porque eso, principe _ ?” Ding Dong shoots him a dry look and the other rolls his eyes. “Why’s that?” He repeats, but instead of answer Ding Dong’s finger presses into the ‘accept’ prompt. “ Dios, principe , what the hell are you-?”

“-ong? Ding Dong? Do you copy?”

The vid link finally connects to the audio and there’s a growing smile on his features that he can’t stop as not just one familiar face appears, but two. “I copy, Wing Wang.”

-

“I need your help.”

Despite her direct participation and having planned the kidnapping of her best friend, Wing Wang had managed to (in her personally opinion) fly under the radar quite successfully. There had been some questioning surely enough. She had secured an alibi for her absence from the coronation, had had her whole house wiped of any evidence, and finally had relied on her own personal self to finally seal the deal. Who would ever suspect an archivist? They were reserved, quiet, docile things…

So that’s why it came as such a surprise when she found a cat man in her living room area.

Doubly so when she realized he was holding a real cat as well

And finally, triple fold, when she realized who she was looking at.

“You cannot be here.” She’s hissing then.  _ El Ladron’s _ second in command was in her house, looking at her with such a wild desperation that she’s almost rendered speechless by it. She steels herself, brow slanting into a vicious glare.

“I cracked your code.” He says instead then and she can feel the way her teeth unconsciously grind. “Don’t worry. I’ve been working on it ever since we received it. It wasn’t overnight.” The cat in his arms gives a grumble and he adjusts his hold. “I have my ways.”

“Oh well that’s a gods damned relief.” Wing Wang takes another step forward then. “You do realize that there’s a credit on your arrest that could easily set someone up for the rest of their lives and their children? And that’s just  _ you _ , Commander Meouch. Let’s not forget your friends.”

“That’s why I need your help!” Meouch’s lips pull back from his fangs before he gives a shake of his head. “Gods, getting upset isn’t going to help anybody. I’m here because of your friend. Ding Dong.”

“What happened?”

She stills her voice, weighs her stare. There’s a rage there ready to be unleashed if the other says the wrong thing. Meouch adjusts his grip on the cat, shushing it when it gives a soft meow of objection.

“Nothing.” He’s looking around a bit nervously, she notes. Something that has her taking another few steps forward. “That I’ve been there for! Listen, my job was to ditch the old ship and meet my crew at the rendezvous point but there’s something that cannot happen.”

“What is it and what in the  _ god’s _ names does it have to do with me?”

“In two day’s time your Imperial Fleet will land on Eureka where the ransom exchange for Crown Prince Ding Dong will take place.”

He hadn’t gotten away. What the hell had he been doing on that ship this whole time? Her fists curled lightly at her side. “You want me to commit treason against my people and for what reason? You give me no answer as to why I would even begin to consider helping you when it’s just as easy for me to assume you’re planning a mutiny against your own captain.”

“He’s a gods damned prodigy and my captain is being a complete asshat who doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing.” Meouch snarls, causing the cat in his arms to startle.

The room is quiet then as Wing Wang stares at the other alien, trying to make sense of his words. “I’m not about to give you my life story, archivist, but know this. I know my captain, and your prince is what he needs right now.”

“What the actual  _ FUCK _ .”

Her response is not expected, she can tell by the way Meouch’s furry brows raise and he grips his cat closer. “  _ El Ladron _ needs Ding Dong for what now?” She seethes. “What kind of ass backwards logic do you think you’re trying to employ, Commander Meouch? Do you think this is some kind of political chess game where you get to place whoever you want where to further your own age-”

“GODS, I MEANT THEY HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER.”

The cat jumps down then and twines between Meouch’s legs, meowing softly into the silence. “I can’t speak for Ding Dong but there’s something there. He’s been opening up bit by bit and Julian? Gods… the crown prince challenges him, gets him thinking. Julian’s never been that good of a pilot, but Ding Dong? A gods damned Icarus in the sky..”

“Icarus fell.” She sneered, despite knowing exactly what Meouch meant. Enrolling the crown prince in the Academy had been a political move orchestrated by his own father, a means to give a real first hand introduction to the heir of their empire. Nobody had expected Ding Dong to be so damn good.

Least of all her cousin and lead captain of the Academy’s exploration fleet, Ring Rang.

Fucking. Ring Rang.

“What do you want me to do?” She finally manages out, her fists still tight at her side.

Meouch bends at the knees and scoops the cat into his arms. “First things first? Get us the hell out of here.”

-

“Ding Dong!” She’s moving closer then, her features lighting up over the vid feed. “Gods, you really are… I thought you were dead.”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” He throws a look over his shoulder at Julian, a slight smirk on his features. He looks back then. “Where are you? What’s going on?”

“You can thank me for that.” It doesn’t register at first that it’s Meouch standing next to Wing Wang. He has a thousand questions suddenly that he can’t even begin to formulate. “We’re in the safe house. Wing Wang here has been monitoring all the local comm chatter and, well, I’m going to let you take over.”

“Long story short, we’re going to scramble their comms and shut down the each ship one by one. You learn a lot when you’re a historian.” She raises her brow then, always the secret keeper. “You and I are going to have a long talk once you’re on planet, DD.”

“...Yeah, we are.” His throat is suddenly tight. He had missed her. Missed Wing Wang’s dry humor and quick wit, even her overbearing concern. “I never got a chance to thank you.”

“Let’s get through this and then you owe me a drink.” She tips her head. “Can I talk to Ju-  _ El Ladron _ for a moment?”

“ _ Si _ , I’m here.”

Ding Dong attempts to linger but there’s a sudden hand on his arm, dragging him back towards the back of the room. “H-Hey, wait!”

“WHO. WAS SHE.”

Sung’s face is mere inches from his and the cyclops has his hands on Ding Dong’s face, making it impossible to look away. “W-Wing Wang…?”

“Wing Wang.” Sung says it softly, slowly. “Tell me more.”

“Dude, what are you talking about?” Ding Dong narrows his eyes at the other.

“Nothing, she’s just… she’s uh, she’s your friend?”

“...Yes…”

“That’s good! Very nice! She seems like... a good friend...”

“Sung, Ding Dong,  _ aqui, por favor _ . ” Julian’s waving them back over to the comm. “What are you even doing over there?”

“TALKING ABOUT STUFF. THINGS.” Sung interjects. “I’M DOCTOR SUNG, LEAD SINGER AND SYNTH PLAYER OF THE BAND TWRP. IT STANDS FOR TUPPER WARE REMIX PARTY. IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU, WING WANG.” There’s a pause. “I ALSO PLAY THE KEYTAR!”

“Why are you shouting?” Ding Dong asks.

“Why are you telling her all that?” Julian follows immediately after.

“I JUST THINK THAT FIRST IMPRESSIONS ARE IMPORTANT.” Sung says in a strangled, still shouting voice.

Julian snorts to himself and mutters something about how Sung definitely made quite the first impression when they met which gets Ding Dong grinning. “Um, anyways…” She draws the words out, looking unimpressed. “There’s about a forty-five minutes left until this all goes down, so Julian will brief you and well… Godspeed, Ding Dong.”

It’s an Academy sign off. Something he hasn’t heard in years, and yet it’s just like the first time. He raises three fingers perpendicular to his brow and slants them upwards and she returns the gesture. His arm drops then as he turns to Julian, Sung, Havve and Phobos.

“Now what?”

“We get ready and hope for the best,  _ principe _ .”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (okay we're going to try notes again, don't fail me now ao3)
> 
> HEY EVERYONE! Surprise, we're updating on Mondays now! Why? Because... I can?  
> Anyways! Wow! Glad to have you here still friends! Hope you've been enjoying it so far. Both Ring Rang and Wing Wang belong to the amazing cremedoodle on tumblr and they've been one of my biggest supporters /AND/ also hands in this entire fic. I'm sure you've all seen creme's stuff but like, if you haven't... go!? like right now?! 
> 
> For all my TWRP fans, I cannot WAIT to delve into Phobos's lore. All you twangst fans better get ready because holy shit, it's going to get w i l d. 
> 
> Lastly, are you trying to get a feel for the overall story? Wondering what characters look like?   
> https://www.pinterest.com/crystalanthology/swift-like-mercury-reference-page/ is something I've been working on for the past week and I hope it helps whether you're trying to get a better idea for the aesthetic of the story or you wanna see what stuff looks like. I WILL HAPPILY ACCEPT ANY FANART BY THE WAY, AND POST IT TO THE BOARD IF YOU MAKE ANY! BLESS ROSS AND CREME AND LAFAYETTE FOR ALREADY TAKING THE PLUNGE I LOVE YOU ALL TO D E A T H. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Julian’s so focused on the current task at hand that he doesn’t notice that someone is standing over him until there’s a gentle tugging on his sleeve. “ _ Dios _ , who?” He turns then to see Phobos peering down at him. He hadn’t really had a chance to interact with the red suited man given his muteness, but now would be as good of a time as any. “Hello, Phobos.”

The other raises his hand in greeting before tugging on Julian’s sleeve again. “You want me to follow?” A nod. “Ah, okay.” 

Something in him says that he should be with Ding Dong in this critical last minutes but the prince is smack dab between Havve and Sung on the other side of the ship deep in discussion, so following the other is really all he can do without standing around uselessly. 

The slash at his throat aches as they make their way down the hallways. That merciless side of him reemerges at the dull pain, questioning why he’s even doing this. Dispose of the prince, fly off into the stars, don’t look back, don’t look back.

But then he remembers how easily it was to take the others hand when they had all pressed in around Sung. The way that the words he had said hadn’t felt forced, instead, they had spilled from him from a place that he couldn’t remember looking into for a very long time.

They’re at the door then and Phobos is motioning for him to come inside. The room itself only has one bed, something that hadn’t been objected to given Havve’s ability to turn off and reboot just about anywhere, but the strange technology that whirrs and blinks in the corner turns the dark space into something strange and foreign, like he really isn’t on his own ship anymore.

The lights catch off the visor his helmet as Phobos turns to him, something dark folded up in his arms. “Is this for me?” Julian asks and the other responds by shaking his head and letting the fabric unfold. 

“Oh this is…” He takes it then with careful hands. It’s as fine (if not finer) than the prince’s coronation outfit. “Why do you have this?” He grimaces at himself then, knowing all too well that Phobos will not respond by any means that he can understand. “Was this… was this yours?”

The nod comes slowly as the other’s fingers smooth out the fabric. The movement is slow and reserved, almost reverent. “They called you a Lord…” Julian said softly as the pieces fall into place.

The other straightens and turns from Julian then, his shoulders stiff. Gods, who were these men? What kind of world was this where the Fates were so unmerciful? A real one, that dark side of him whispers. One where the stars would go out one by one over time until there was nothing left. “Why did you give me this?” Phobos turns and points and it dawns upon Julian. Ding Dong. “For him? For the rendezvous?” Another nod. “But this is yours.”

“He wants him to have it.” The voice at the door causes Julian to jump. It’s Sung, his helmet washing the room in a bright blue light. “At least for a little while.”

“How’d you know we were here. I thought your helmet…”

“I pick up these guys best of all even with it on.” Sung’s moving past Julian then to touch the side of Phobos’s own helmet, to lean in close, speaking to him in a low voice. “You’re okay,” he hears and gods, he probably shouldn’t be here to see this. 

He hugs the outfit closer, feeling the weight of it in his arms. Lords and princes and the stars wheeling above. His own childhood feels moments away from breaking the surface, flooding over and drowning him.

A liminal space at its breaking point.

How many minutes is it until his life changes forever?

He needs to see the prince right now.

Ding Dong is standing there alone on the bridge, Havve nowhere in sight. He pauses abruptly at the door and something must give him away because Ding Dong is turning then, ears swiveling slightly,  _ his _ jacket pushed to his elbows. “Julian.” It’s said on an exhale and Julian can’t help but see the haunted look in Ding Dong’s eyes.

It’s so easy to close the space between them and pull the other down to kiss him. His fingers are clawed into the front of the jacket and the leather is warm from the prince’s own skin. He can feel Ding Dong’s fingers gracing his jaw, tipping his head upwards to deepen the kiss. “ _ Principe. _ ” Julian pushes up onto his tiptoes in hopes that he’ll be able to get better access to the other. 

“Yes, captain?” Ding Dong is smiling into the kiss but he can hear the tightness to the words, feel how the smile is forced upon his own lips. Julian pulls back then and stares up at the other.

“What’s the first thing you want to do when we’re on Mojave?” They should be reviewing the plan, trying to tie up any loose ends, instead that desperation takes hold of him. “Gods, have you ever been?”

“No, I haven’t, have you?”

“Once. I was younger…” He’s tracing the side of the other’s face gently then. “There’s parts of the planet they haven’t terraformed yet, kept in their natural state. It’s even better than on Earth. A whole different world out there.”

“I would have never guessed  _ El Ladron _ would be not only an artist, but a waxing poet.” Ding Dong’s laughing softly then. “You’ll… have to show me, when we get there.” 

They stare at each other then. “You just had to be you, didn’t you?” It slips out before Julian can help himself. There’s really no way of describing it. Like Psyche’s pull to Cupid, it was all consuming and undeniable.

“I could say the same thing about you.”

He’s pulling back then and picking up the discarded top. “Phobos… wanted you to have this. I think the mentality is that it would look better if you looked the part,  _ si _ ?”

“And what part is that?” Ding Dong asks as he unfurls the fabric, his expression caught between appreciation and frustration.

“A prince taken against his will, someone who  _ doesn’t _ look like he’s spent the last week enjoying himself.” The last part is said with a sharp grin and Ding Dong is tipping his head back with a hard laugh. “C’mon, let’s get you dressed.”

“So I need help now?” His voice is pitched low as Julian’s fingers take the zipper and pull it down, down, down. 

“I’d be more than happy to be the one to get you out of all your clothes,  _ principe _ .” Julian murmurs back. “I’ll be honest though, one of these days I want to see you in just  _ this _ , sprawled out underneath me.” He hears the way the other’s breath hitches as he pushes the jacket off his shoulder. “Would you like that?”

“Gods, Julian, do you really need to ask?”  
“I don’t have to, but I want to hear you say it.”

The silence is punctuated by the sound of the jacket falling to the floor. He hadn’t really gotten a chance to really look at the other before on the cell floor, so Julian’s eyes take in the other’s bare chest. There’s a tattoo that rests in the hollow of his collarbone, pinpoint stars and lines that trails from his left shoulder to land right above his heart. His fingers go to it and Ding Dong looses a shuddering sigh. “This…”

The comm on his wrist gives a sharp ring. “...FIfteen minutes.” The other’s voice is thick but it’s from something else entirely from before. Julian can tell. He reaches out, touching Ding Dong’s wrist instead. “I’ll tell you about this later, once we’re on planet.” He’s trying to smile then but it comes off forced. 

“I’d like that.”

-

It’s nothing like the tailor fit coronation outfit that he had worn the night he had been kidnapped, but the shirt itself fits him surprisingly well. It’s a bit more streamlined in its elegance rather than the frothy, lacy mess that his had been before Julian had cut it all up.

He touches his collarbone absently again, his throat going tight. For years he had covered that tattoo up every morning before he left his room. He hadn’t even thought to look to that spot since coming onto the ship. A burden cast off to the side, one less thing to worry himself over.

But Julian had seen it, touched it… the pads of his fingers stroking across the tail of Scorpius to its stinger.

_ “C’mon Dee, we’ll match and everything. I’ll even hold your hand if it hurts too much.” _ A smirk and a laugh in the near dark, fingers at his collarbone.  _ “Solidarity n’shit, right princeling?” _ A plume of smoke, his mind so far gone in the enclosed space of the other’s room, a sense of belonging...

He squeezes his eyes tight until he can see various patterns skimming across them, swearing beneath his breath. They’re just about to step out onto Eureka and the last thing he needs is to be stuck in the past. Besides, despite wearing his helmet, Sung’s staring at him closely and he feels like he’s projecting way too much.

Phobos enters with Havve and before Ding Dong can even open his mouth to thank the other, the red suited man makes an excited gesture before running over to inspect the outfit. His fingers begin their excited dance and Sung gives a loud laugh. “He says you look better than he ever did in that.”

“Bullshit!” Ding Dong manages a laugh of his own before putting his hands on the others shoulders. “This is… it’s beautiful Phobos, thank you. Gods, I should be thanking all of you.”

Julian isn’t here yet but he can’t help himself, the words spilling out. “No matter what happens today, this was one of the most incredible weeks of my life. Between you guys crashing my coronation, flying through that asteroid belt, going to a whole different planet… this has been… incredible.”

Havve’s the first to stride forward to clap his hand onto Ding Dong’s shoulder. He remembers how the other pressed the knife into the hand, the quiet solidarity that the other emanates. Ding Dong returns the gesture with a shaky sigh before turning to look towards Sung and Phobos.

Sung’s got his helmet off again, brow drawn over his eye, and Phobos stands next to him with his fists loose at his sides. “This is going to work.” 

“You don’t know that.” His voice breaks then and a few tears escape, slipping down his cheeks. He rubs at them hastily, breaking his hold on the robot. “Gods, I just-”

“It will.” 

It’s Julian standing at the doorway then. “After all, I have a reputation to keep up.”

Sung’s grinning then as he pulls his pylon back on. “Y’know, so do we. Can’t become super famous if we’re in space jail.” He nudges Phobos and the other elbows him back. Havve himself folds his arms across his chest and gives a firm nod before turning his attention back to the cargo door that they’ll be exiting out of. “So like, don’t fuck it up Ding Dong, yeah?” Sung sticks his tongue out then and gods, it’s what he needs because the confidence in him surges and anything feels possible with these people at his side. 

“Now for the fun part.” Julian’s taking his wrists so gently and it’s got him tipping his head back to laugh. “ _ Que pasa, principe _ ?”

“Just recalling the first time you did this. You were so  _ rough _ .” The feel of the cuffs on his wrists is so different, almost intimate. 

“You liked it.”

“Holy shit, this is gay.” Sung interjects.

Julian’s comm pings again. “Five minutes. Everyone set?”

“I would just like to remind everyone again that Havve is always ready to kill everybody at a moment’s notice.” They both laugh but Sung lowers his head some. “You think it’s a joke, but it’s not, right Phobos?”

Phobos just shakes his head quickly and waves his hands in a way that implies it wouldn’t be a good time. If that wasn’t enough to sober Ding Dong up, the cargo bay door opening up is. 

“Two minutes to midnight.” Sung casts a grin over his shoulder at Ding Dong before striding out onto the moon’s surface. “It’s showtime, boys.”

“...Showtime.” He repeats back to himself softly.

-

Ring Rang had spent the past hour securing Eureka’s surface to ensure that not only would they not be sucked up into the terrible, cold vacuum of space, but as well as to ensure that any shit tricks would not take place on what would be his crowning life achievement.

Securing the ransom exchange for Imperial Crown Prince Ding Dong.

_ El Ladron  _ was not his people’s problem. They would tip off the Galaxy Federation after he flew away and let them handle the rest, but there was still something very rewarding, something that put just a little more pep into his step, in the fact that this would be his own personal victory.

Not to mention he would see Ding Dong again for the first time in five years.

Something in him thrilled at that, coiled tightly in his stomach and set every nerve on fire. Five years since he graduated from the Academy. Five years since Ding Dong had looked at him with those sad, hooded eyes of his and opened his mouth to say-

“Captain Ring Rang!” Some nameless, faceless cadet calls his name and gods, he just doesn’t care. That gloating part of him wanes and waxes, met by his overall need to just get everything over with. 

“Yes?” He turns then and raises a brow at the other. It’s a smaller boy, a trainee as indicated by his uniform. “I was s-sent to tell you that it’s f-five minutes until…”

“Thank you, cadet.” Ring Rang’s voice is cool as he slides past the other. The whole week has been hell since Ding Dong went missing. They called every unit back on planet to brief them on the whole situation. Ring Rang had watched the public broadcast, unbelieving of the fact that four men in jumpsuits had managed to get infiltrate the palace.  _ El Ladron’s _ presence made it a bit more believable, but still...

He adjusts the collar of his uniform, stands a bit taller as he exits out onto the moon’s surface. The cargo bay door of their ship is opening and gods, is that…

The cone man.

His eye twitches because this was  _ not _ expected. The gods damned members of TWRP weren’t accounted for because they were  _ civilians _ . They had aided in the process of the kidnapping, sure, but they were still literal nobodies in this situation. He can hear his crew murmuring around him, their uncertainty growing.

The robot is next followed by the man in the red suit. Doctor Sung, Havve Hogan, and Lord Phobos respectively. The Leoian, Commander Meouch, isn’t accounted form which puts Ring Rang even further on edge. Damn it, this is not how this is supposed to be going. This was supposed to be  _ easy _ .

“Greetings.” Sung calls out, hand raised high. What an idiot, Ring Rang seethes, putting himself out like that in front of the enemy. “It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?”

“Where is  _ El Ladron _ and the Imperial Crown Prince, Doctor Sung?” He steps forward to address the other, putting only a few feet of distance between them. The other has the audacity to be grinning beneath that mirrored visor of his. “Our agreed upon ransom and cease fire will only hold if-”

There’s movement from the cargo bay and then he sees him. Head bowed, shoulders curled inwards, defeat etched across his entire being. The breath rushes out of him but thankfully it goes unnoticed as everyone around him gives their own hushed gasp. Gods, it really was him.

Five years had brought the prince a touch of height and a fuller form, the kind that filled out his own outfit rather than leaving it hanging off the awkward angles he had when Ring Rang had last seen him. The dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced and there was a blooming bruise on his temple that looked terrible and fresh.

_ El Ladron _ stood behind him, face impassive and brows drawn. Star Stealer, they called him. Ding Dong’s steps faltered and the space pirate gave him a rough enough push that Ring Rang could feel his jaw ache as he ground his teeth together.

_ Look up. _ He wanted Ding Dong to see him, to see the other’s expression as recognition hit.  _ Look up and see me, princeling.  _

Just like that, a gods given gift, Ding Dong lifts his head and their eyes meet. It takes a handful of moments but suddenly Ding Dong’s eyes go wide and his mouth falls open and the thrill that had coiled in his stomach shoots up his spine. The prince trips then and it’s Phobos catching him before he fully falls. A very small part of Ring Rang is thankful for the strange man and the careful way he handles the prince.

“ _ El Ladron _ , our agreed upon terms were to return the Crown Prince of the Empire, Ding Dong, to us with no bodily harm. It seems as though you have…  _ managed _ .”

“As you can see, he is a clumsy prince. I cannot speak on his behalf for anything that happened during his captivity upon my ship.”

“I’m sure you can’t.” Ring Rang says tightly. “In exchange for the prince’s safe return, we have the agreed upon credit amount.” He snaps his fingers then and the younger cadet rushes forward. 

They meet at the midway point, Julian glancing at the device that held the credit transfer. Gods, he’s tempted to shoot him right there and then. While there’s been no call for parley, Ring Rang isn’t about to tempt the Fates. “Is it to your approval,  _ Ladron _ ?”

“I suppose.” And Ring Rang can only watch with a mounting fury as the pirate sidles up to Ding Dong, fingers tight on the other’s top, pulling him down to be at his infernally short height. “Did you see how much you’re worth to them?” He says loud enough for everyone to hear. “ _ Nada, principe. _ ” 

“That’s funny, I’m pretty sure I’m worth at least something if they’re making such a big deal, eh  _ Ladron _ ?” Ding Dong’s tone takes him by surprise. The prince he left at the Academy had saved that kind of talk for dark, secluded rooms where it was just them. Now he’s got this jagged smile on his face and a burning rage in his eyes that Ring Rang himself had only ever seen. He’s grabbing the prince’s chin then with rough fingers and around him he can hear angry shouts. 

“Unhand the prince right now!”

“Phasers set to kill, on your command captain.”

He can feel the weight of his own phaser in his hands but all he can do is watch as the pirate holds Ding Dong with strange form of reverence. Like someone holding broken glass, watching is sift between their fingers, catching in the light moments before it cuts them. “ _ Mi dulce principe. _ ” The other murmurs. “ _ Lo estas haciendo muy bien. _ ” 

“Quit it with the Spanish,  _ Ladron _ .” No one seems to quite understand what the other is saying which makes him even angrier, if possible. Ding Dong’s got this look on his face then, a soft smirk. “Give us the prince and be on your way.”

“You know.” He’s still got his hands on Ding Dong’s chin. “I’ve been thinking about it.”

“What?” Ring Rang grits out, taking a step forward. Sung’s suddenly drawing forward, his stance rigid. “Doctor Sung, stand down. You’ve  been granted civilian status in this situation and we can revoke that at any time.”

“Sorry man, can’t do.” The other grins. “Captain’s orders.”

Ring Rang raises his phaser, the setting on stun, his finger on the trigger. There’s a moment where the gun whines and then-

Nothing.

What?

“I’ve just been thinking about how fond I’ve become of the prince.” Julian’s fingers are tracing up the side of Ding Dong’s face and it’s a gods damned punch to the gut when he watches how the other’s eyes widen before fluttering closed. “And I must say, I think the feeling is mutual, wouldn’t you say,  _ principe _ ?”

“Executive order to use the ship’s lasers, now.” Ring Rang hears himself from far away. His voice is a sharp bark, a commanding force that causes everyone to scatter as instructed. “You-”

“You didn’t let him respond.” The pirate is looking up then with this satisfied smirk on his features. “I thought you treated the royal family with respect?”

His mind is searching for plausible explanations. They called it stockholm syndrome on Earth, didn’t they? Ding Dong could very easily be drugged as well, out of his right mind.

It had to be that.

It _ had _ to be.

He moves then but a silver blur catches him and knocks the breath out of him. There’s a hand on his throat and the tip of a knife being pressed into his gut. The red eyes of the robot above him are blinding, his gaze unrelenting. 

“Captain Ring Rang!” There’s shouts of his name and his training kicks in. Eureka’s surface is littered with natural debris from its formation and he scrambles for the largest rock he can find before swinging it into the side of the robot’s skull. There’s a dull sound and the other’s eyes flicker for a moment before that ragged jaw of his falls open with a scream. 

Someone else is yelling and it’s not him or the robot. He shoves at the robot again, his grip loosened due to gods know what and he sees Sung stumbling, his hand clutched to the same spot where he had hit Havve. “Capture the prince!” Ring Rang bellows, pushing Havve off him in a futile attempt to find where Ding Dong is.

There. He’s there at the lip of the ship, looking back at the chaotic mess that is the surface of Eureka. He swears their eyes meet across the distance and the other falters for a moment.  _ Come back _ , Ring Rang silently pleads,  _ come back and this can all stop _ .

“Captain, lasers are locked on and ready at your command.” The voice in his ear says and gods, the command falls from his lips so easily.

Suddenly Havve’s whole weight is pressed into him and Ring Rang can lay there in horror as he realizes that they’ve been had. It wasn’t just his phaser malfunctioning. An EMP, weak enough to scramble his phaser earlier, now strong enough to knock out the robot above him and the damned lasers.

He’s screaming then and throwing Havve off him in full, uncaring of the way the offline robot falls to the ground, his unseeing eyes turned towards the bright lights of Mojave in the distance. It’s as he begins to stalk forward that he realizes that Phobos is coming right at him. “You’re all under fucking arrest.” Ring Rang snarls. “It’s too late to stand aside, you’ve all collaborated officially in the kidnapping of the imperial crown prince, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Jokes on you!” A shoe connects with his face and he goes flying off to the side. Sung stands above him then, brandishing a pair of nunchucks. “He doesn’t talk.” Ring Rang grabs for his ankle, trying to flip the other, but Sung dances away before twirling them a few times. “You know, a lot of people like to think I’m just the face of the band. What they  _ don’t  _ know is that I’m 6th degree black belt.” He grins then, the light flashing off his visor. “You’re about to though!”

“Fuck you, you piece of shit, this is treason, not a joke.” Ring Rang spits, a trail of blood spilling over his lip before he aims a punch right at the other’s grinning mouth. Sung brings his wrist up and Ring Rang’s knuckles scream as they glance off the others... “ARE YOU WEARING WRIST GUARDS?” 

“Practical  _ and _ fashionable!” Sung’s own fist shoots forward and he’s barely able to deflect the punch to his gut. The other is still wearing that easy grin, barely out of breath as they stand across from one another. “I’m also very talented at distracting, you know.”

Ring Rang’s head whips around as he sees Phobos pulling Havve’s prone body onto the ship and he whips back to Sung, the fucker bouncing on his feet and doing casual tricks with his nunchucks. “Gods, do they teach you anything at that Academy?” 

“Gods, fuck off!” Ring Rang scoops another rock into his hands and hurls it at the other, taking a gross amount of satisfaction as it not only connects with the other man’s visor, but as it cracks the surface as well. It spiderwebs and Sung’s already stumbling back, bringing his hands to his face before the whole thing shatters, leaving one large eye staring back at him in horror. 

-

Dragging the robot onto ship when he’s offline is ridiculous and he’s not too sure how Phobos managed to do the majority on his own. “ _ Dios _ , what is he doing?” Julian grits out, only to feel his whole body freeze as he takes in the scene.

The captain is hunched over, his wrist up to his mouth, wiping away the blood as Sung stands with his hands to his face, his eye peering out between the slots. “Sung!” He roars and the other is moving then, falling over himself to reach the ship. The residual of the EMP should be almost gone at this point and gods, if this fails…

Havve’s eyes flicker then the moment Sung’s over the threshold Ding Dong revvs the engine loud. Ding Dong insisted on giving them a whole thirty seconds so as to not incur any casualties the moment they rip through the barrier and it’s killing him. “We need to go.” He’s wrapping his arms around Phobos and Sung, pulling them to the nearest wall harness. Let Fortuna be on his side tonight, please. Wing Wang’s got the final EMP set for the moment they’re out and it’s too close, too close for comfort.

The ship shudders as they take their first hit and Julian bites down on his tongue until he tastes blood and suddenly they’re flying and gods, Ding Dong is a gods damned genius as the ship tears through the sky. Warp out, lay low, focus on surviving for just a little bit. 

The landing itself is rough, nearly yanking Julian’s arm out of his socket as he holds on for dear life to the safety harness. The ship skids and skips a few times before they finally come to an abrupt stop.

For a moment they all sit there. Sung’s got an arm around Havve and both he and Phobos have their own arms tight around Julian. “Holy shit.” Sung finally breathes as his eye opens to look around. “That was…”

“ _ Un milagro _ .” Julian manages. “A gods damned miracle is what that was.” His fists are so tight that it hurts to unclench them but he has to push his hair back from his face and get a good look at what the damage is. Sung’s still got his pylon but the visor is completely gone. There’s no use in yelling about it, but Julian can’t help but think about how the other captain got a good look at Sung, how easy it would be to profile the other now.

He stands then and manages to make his was through the ship to find Ding Dong, leaving Phobos and Sung to deal with Havve. When he enters the bridge he’s taken by surprise with how bright it is in the room. “ _ Principe _ ?” He calls to the back of the captain’s chair.

There’s a soft sigh before the chair turns. The prince is half leaning into it, his expression distant. “You did good back there.” Julian says. “You look… you look like hell, are you-”

“I know him.” Ding Dong says abruptly. “The captain back there, that was…” He looks like he’s moments away from being sick. “That was Ring Rang.” Silence stretches between them, heavy and tense. Julian shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other, not knowing what to say. The Ding Dong from less than half an hour ago feels so far away, suddenly unreachable.

“We’re you close?” Julian ventures and the look in the other’s eyes is telling enough.

Undeniably, terrifyingly so. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Why haven’t they come out yet?”

“Wing Wang…”

“Don’t use that tone of voice with me, why aren’t you more worried? You don’t get it, that was my cousin down there.” Her voice sharpens to a hiss at the end. “Besides, he hurt your friends too.” She adds, hoping to soften the sentiment.

Meouch’s tail give a twitch as he eyes her but there’s no time to respond as the hangar door opens. She feels her feet slip on the sandy surface of the planet, barely able to gain any purchase as she shoots forward, one thing on her mind.

Was Ding Dong okay?

She loved him, that was undeniable, but it was the kind of love that she had never shared with her family. Historians were solitary creatures, known to cut ties quickly and without regret, but she had never fully managed as well as the others.  _ Too quick to feel _ , they would whisper,  _ to anger with tooth and claw and tongue so sharp _ . 

But she bowed her head and gritted her teeth and she had put on the mask they expected of her and while she still heard whispers from time to time, they quieted to the point where she could finally take pride in her work. Meeting the crown prince had been inevitable as she rose through the ranks, but they way that they had met…

She freezes at the door because he’s not there. The yellow suited man (Sung, she supplies after a full moment of staring him) is elbow deep in his robotic friend. “Can’t believe that fucker broke my visor! I’m already going blind!” He’s saying as his arms shift about. “Gods, why’d I make this so hard?” He’s grumbling to himself. “Wait, why am I doing this, you’ve got the delicate long fingers Phobs!” 

The man in the red suit shrugs and wiggles a bit closer, watching as Sung pulls at a few wires. “Okay, okay. I’m working on it.”

“Excuse me!” She finds her voice then. Phobos looks up first only to grab Sung and shake him. 

“What bud, I’m kind of bu-” He looks up then and that for sure is a cyclops. His eye rounds as he takes her in and suddenly he’s yanking up a handful of cords, causing the robot beneath him to spasm. “SHIT, FUCK. GODS DAMN.” He shoves them all back and suddenly the robot is sitting up, his red eyes flickering in and out. “ARGH! He’s  _ alive _ !!”

Sung’s arms are up and he’s crowing in victory only to let out a pained groan as Havve punches him in the stomach. “ _ ET TU,  _ HAVVE?” The man groans before he flops onto the floor. The robot stands then, brushing off his chest plate before his haunting eyes meet Wing Wang’s. 

“Havve!” Meouch is brushing past her then. “You had me worried!” The Leoian puts a hand on the other’s shoulder, squeezing tight. He’s a robot, she thinks distantly. What was the point in worrying over a robot? It was just wires and cords and codes. When they had first discussed the EMP and its effects she had seen the way Meouch’s ears flattened and his stare had become distant. “It’ll affect Havve, won’t it?” Julian had said as well, the pirate’s brow knitted in concern.  _ El Ladron _ , worrying over a robot. Who would have ever guessed. 

They’re all standing over Sung now. “Get up, you dramatic piece of shit.” Meouch growls at the other as he gently kicks the other in the side. 

“Stop kickin’ me in my kidneys!” Sung yells before he rolls off the ship and right in front of Wing Wang. He looks up at her, hair sandy, that one large eye staring up at her. “...Hi.” He squeaks.

“Hi.”

“That was  _ tactical _ rolling.” He adds, voice a bit more controlled.

“Mm hmm.” Gods, what is she doing? The realization that she’s just been standing here when just about anything could have happened to Ding Dong causes her to panic. “I need to- I need to find the prince. Please, excuse me.” She skirts pat Sung, who’s rising and calling after her, past Phobos and Meouch and Havve into the bowels of the ship.

She’s falling into the bridge suddenly, unexpectedly. There had been so many doors and halls that she couldn’t even remember how she got here. The sun is streaming above them through the glass windows and suddenly Meouch’s comment from earlier makes that much more sense, she realizes as she takes in the scene.

Ding Dong’s languid in the captain’s chair, his head tipped upwards to meet Julian’s. Dust motes float from above, haloing them in a soft, gentle light. Julian’s touching the prince then, his fingers careful on the other’s jaw. “What did he do to you?” She can hear him saying. Ding Dong closes his eyes then, giving a quick shake of his head, causing Julian to tense. “ _ No me mientas, principe. _ ” 

“Julian…” Ding Dong says, a ghost of a smile touching his lips before it quickly fades away.

“Don’t lie to me.” He tips his head infinitely closer, his curls brushing the other’s forehead. “...Please.”

It’s a Greco-Roman statue come to life, their bodies angled towards each other, features cast in anguish. She takes a few steps back, rounds the corner before they can see her, her cheeks warm.

“I had a feeling that was going to happen.” She startles some when she finds Sung close. He peeks past her before jerking his head in the opposite direction and all she can do is follow. “I was trying to tell you but you were too damn quick.”

“How would you have known?” Sure, Sung had been traveling with them, but still… there was no way he could have known something like that could be happening. An intimate moment she shouldn’t have been privvy to, like something out of a dream. Sung gives a soft laugh before tapping the glowing component on his chest. 

“Core tells me just about anything about anyone.” Wing Wang hugs her arms around herself, casting the other an uneasy glance. “Sorry, by the way. I usually block it all out with my pylon but I’m now shit out of luck cos that fucker broke the visor back on Eureka. Just know if you feel it, I’ll know it.”

“That seems… inconvenient.” She ventures, her own eyes cutting to his. “Is that common with your kind?”

He tips his head back, gives a breathless kind of laugh before he’s looking at her again. “Yeah, that was the case alright.” She opens her mouth to ask him what he means by his comment but they’re reaching the other’s once again. “So, they’re being HELLA gay back there so let’s just give them a moment, yeah?” Whatever had graced his features earlier is gone now, leaving the infamous smiling Doctor Sung that almost everyone knew of nowadays. “I have a big question.”

“Big answer.” Meouch replies dryly.

“Fuck off. Anyways, where are we?”

“It’s a privately owned planet.” Wing Wang interjects. “The previous travel logs were showing that the planet itself has been untouched for the past year. Ownership passed so we’re in the clear.”

“The jump to Mojave isn’t too far, but we’re still outside the normal suspect planets. Now’s the time to regroup and communicate what our next step is.” Meouch adds on, head tipped up towards the sun, and she swears she hears him purr as he basks in it.

“Be on the run for the rest of our lives?” Sung’s sitting apparently, his fingers smoothing their way through the sand absently. “Boy, I just cannot wait to see the artist rendition that that motherfucker who broke my visor comes up with. The wanted poster is gonna be LIT~”

“Do you take anything seriously?” Wing Wang snaps then and Sung blinks up at her, the sand from before still in his hair and his eye wide despite the brightness of the sun. Far away the ocean crashes onto the surf. She almost regrets snapping at the other in that moment.

“He’s never been serious a day in his life.” It’s Meouch speaking then, his mane tangling in the breeze, a feline grin pulling at his lips.

“He’s a serious pain in my ass, does that count?”

_ El Ladron _ stands there watching all of them. The space pirate’s legacy had been what had drawn her to him in the first place when this had all began. Dangerous, but not deadly. Cunning, but not cruel.  _ Ladron’s _ casualty list was small and most of them were accidental or crossfire killings, but people still feared him. A powerful presence that had scraped his way to the top in a seemingly infinite world of space, a shadowed past no one could discern. He looks tired, she notes, dark circles under his eyes and his smile failing to reach his eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me, captain.” Meouch strides up to the other before clapping a hand onto his shoulder. “I’m glad to see you survived.”

“Barely, and it’s all thanks to your little detour!” Julian barks out a laugh. “You absolute madman,  _ pinche loco _ ! You snuck back into the Empire!”

“We couldn’t have done it without Wing Wang.”

Suddenly all eyes are on her. “It was just… It was nothing.” She manages, feeling her cheeks heat. Her words are met with a loud groan from none other than Sung, who has his face in his hands. “Excuse me?” She says sharply, not taking kindly to his reaction.

“Between you and the prince we have enough modesty to hold us through the year. You were fucking incredible out there. None of this would have been possible without you.” Her eyes meet his and gods, the sincerity there is overwhelming almost. “No offense to all of you by the way, but I would die before I let Phobos be taken captive. The rest of you could rot.” 

“Even Ding Dong?” Julian counters, brow raised.

Sung blanches, his eye rounding. “...D-Don’t make me choose.” He finally utters.

What a strange little group. She watches the way that Sung goes up to Phobos, going on about how the red suited man was sweet and precious and that he would die for him, surely. Havve’s leaned up against the wall of the ship, his face plate tipped up towards the sun. “Is… Is Ding Dong okay?” She fidgets then, hating how she feels so out of her element. They all seem so  _ close _ . 

“Ding Dong is…” Julian falters then. “...I’m sure he’d be happy to see you, he’s just tired.” The last word is forced and has her eyes narrowing. Julian seems to notice and he quickly holds up his hands. “It’s just better if he talks to you personally,  _ si _ ? Sung w-why don’t you show Wing Wang to my room, Ding Dong is-”

“Sharing a bed, eh?” Sung’s already sliding up next to her, a lecherous grin on his features. “I’m a little hurt captain, Ding Dong was  _ my _ bunkmate. Who am I going to gossip in the middle of the night to now?”

“ _ Callate! Sal de aqui, aye _ !” Julian yells. “Go, get! I don’t want to see your face anymore Sung!”

“I LOVE YOU TOO CAP!” Oh, when did his arm loop with hers? He’s pulling her ahead then back into the ship. She’s practically blind within the darkness, her feet stumbling over one another. They come to a sudden stop and she half falls into him. “Shit, oh shit. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She says despite it being anything but fine. 

“Wing Wang.” Her eyes are still trying to adjust from the brightness outside so she has to tilt her ears towards his voice. “I can feel what you feel, remember?”

Oh. She’s blushing then and doing her best to unlock their arms. “You’re just… Listen, I spent my whole life around people who did their best to hide their feelings and then all of you are just…”

“A lot.” He supplies.

“Exactly.”

There’s a quiet then that falls between them. He swims into sight slowly and she can see the way his brow creases over his one eye, the way his mouth pulls slightly. “That wasn’t meant as an insult.” Wing Wang says softly. Sung laughs and gods, the change is so drastic on his face.

“Oh I know. I’m just thinking about my friends.” He pauses then before shaking his head. “Who am I kidding. I’m thinking about Phobos. Meouch has been doing this his whole life, Havve is… well he’s Havve. Life on the run isn’t as life threatening to him as it others. Phobs though, gods, this is the last thing that kid needs.”

“And you?”

“Hm?” He slides a glance her way and she steps closer.

“What about what this does to you?”

He laughs again and it’s quieter, more strained this time. “I like keeping things interesting, Wing Wang.”

She never thought a stranger’s lie could make her so sad.

-

Captain, captain, captain.

The thought bounces around his head as he traces Scorpius idly, feeling the softness of the skin there. Of all the people to come rushing back into his life Ring Rang had been the last one Ding Dong had expected.

He digs in a nail at the head of the constellation, digging until he feels the skin break. The pain doesn’t even register until he pulls his digits away and sees the tips painted red. He touches it again, wincing slightly.

Captain.

_ Fingers on his collarbone. _

Captain.

_ A mouth at his ear. _

Captain.

_ A hushed sigh. _

_ “Princeling.” _

“Ding Dong?”

He doesn’t even have time to react before Wing Wang has him in a crushing embrace. For a moment his arms hang there limply as his mind pulls itself free of the hold his memories have made. A breath, a tightening of arms, and suddenly…

“Wing Wang.” 

He returns the embrace then. Distantly he realizes that this is the first time they’ve ever had the chance to really touch one another. No one knew of their friendship back on their planet. “Gods, are you crying?” He manages, his own voice thick with unchecked emotion.

“Fuck you!” She pushes at him then, managing a hiccupy laugh. “Look at you!”

“Look at you!” He counters back. Historians wore shapeless dresses back on their home planet and the other alien looked completely at home in a tight turtleneck and… “Are those pants?”

“What, like I can’t wear them?”

“No it’s just… it’s weird.” It makes him think of how Julian still owed him some street clothes from before. “We’re going native, Wing Wang.”

“Thank the gods for it.” She gives a roll of her eyes. Suddenly she leans in close and gives a gasp. “DD, you’re bleeding.”

“DING DONG’S BLEEDING?” Of all the people Sung pokes his head around the corner, sans pylon, his eye wide.

“Couldn’t you tell he was in pain?” Wing Wang shouts back at him, her brow slanting into a glare at the cyclops. “I thought that’s what you did!”

“He wasn’t feeling anything!” Sung shouts and while it’s supposed to come off casually, the meaning behind it is a stone in the pond, the ripples immediate.

“I just-” Ding Dong starts and Wing Wang is pulling the collar of his shirt away, baring her teeth when she sees the damage. “Wing Wang, don’t.”

“Holy shit, I thought Havve was bad.” Sung’s groaning and clinging to his head as a high pitched screech spills out from between her clenched teeth. “Call down Mars while you’re at it, why don’t you?” 

“The  _ daimona _ Ira herself could not feel a rage like mine.” Wing Wang’s seething. He’s seen this before, only once, and the cause was the same as last time…

“Ring Rang.” He says the name softly.

“Fucking. Ring Rang.” She hisses.

“Who?” Sung finally asks.

“The asshat who ruined your helmet.” Wing Wang whips her head towards him. “And not to mention, my cousin and Ding Dong’s piece of shit ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Sung nods then, looking pale. “...Of course, Ring Rang.”

-

Chris loved the  _ Bang Bang Room _ . It was the name, he told Amin, literally the stupidest thing you could call a bar in the middle of the desert and yet here they were. It was their place to go and get shit faced and pick up tips for whatever was going on out there.

Apparently today was the day someone decided to take it literally.

Chris is leaned back in one of the old chairs they have lying around the place. It’s all so staged and fake but it’s the thought that counts. A nearby phonograph plays old timey Earth tunes and the robot barmaids titter in the background. “So, I’m sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties-!” Chris swings his drink up, his lips pulled into a grin.

Amin is about to say that Chris doesn’t have tits when suddenly there’s a keening noise moments before the glass shatters. “GODS.” Chris is up and swearing, his phaser drawn and aimed towards…

“Imperial.” Amin gulps out. 

The alien before them is sliding his own phaser into its holster. “The  _ Sealgair _ himself.” The Gaelic sounds strange on the others tongue, made rough and uncultured. “And his  _ Comraidai _ , Amin, correct?” 

“Who in the fuck are you?” Chris snaps, dashing the remains of his glass to the ground.

“My name is Ring Rang, and I have a hunt for you,  _ Sealgair _ .”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy DANKSgiving everyone!  
> Flashbacks are going to start appearing and boy, they're going to explain a /lot/ about why these characters are they way they are. You might all be a little surprised!  
> The running theme for this chapter was Sufjan Steven's Neptune. The overall mood of the song is very melancholy and reminiscent and the ending itself is so poignant. It frames the final few paragraphs very well if you're like me and like to have a soundtrack to put your scenes to!   
> Bluh, enough of me geeking out over Sufjan (as usual!!!) enjoy the chapter!   
> No promises on bi-weekly updates btw. This chapter and the last were shorter and I'm pretty ahead on schedule so I thought to heck with it, why not! I love you all dearly! Thank you for reading this and being on this crazy ride. Promise we're almost to Mojave!

_ “You agree to the terms, correct?” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “You understand that upon signing, for one year you will relinquish your title of crown prince. You are a student at the Academy and will be held accountable as such. There will be not special privileges given to you as royalty, nor biased treatment.” _

_ “I understand.” _

_ “Then welcome to the Academy, and Godspeed, Ding Dong.” _

_ He echoed the others three fingered salute before he gathered up his uniform and Academy issued tablet. It was gods damned early even by Academy standards, they had, after all, brought the prince in the middle of the night. It was a few hours until the first fleet awoke and started morning drills, so when the prince finally found his dorm room he was surprised to find it empty.  _

_ For a moment he simply stood in the doorway. A year. A year away from the gods damned prison that was his home and legacy. Away from those judging stares and whispered words. They were right, of course, he didn’t belong there. But the question was if his place wasn’t on the throne, then where? Just where in the hell was it? _

_ Staring out the porthole and into the stretch of space beyond, he could only hope that he would find the answer somewhere among the stars. _

_ - _

_ The prince was right back where he started. _

_ He had known deep down that this is how it would happen. His name was whispered down the halls, in classrooms, in the mess area. They all knew him, had grown up alongside him practically. Keeping his head down, Ding Dong just did his damned best to get through the day. _

_ It almost worked too. _

_ Until Ring Rang came along. _

_ - _

 

_ “Now everyone remember that this is private Ring Rang’s first day as assistant to the class. You’ll treat him just as you treat me. Now today we will be reviewing…” _

_ Gods, he’s so behind. The Academy had already been in session for a whole phase by the time that Ding Dong had finally convinced his father that attending would be beneficial. He flips through a few pages on his tablet, trying desperately to find where they hell they are- _

_ “Not interesting enough for you, princeling?” _

_ The tablet clatters to the ground and he stares at it for a moment before falling to his knees, his cheeks flushing hot with embarrassment. Ring Rang is kneeling next to him, tutting softly. “That’s no way to treat Academy property.” _

_ “It was an accident.” Ding Dong manages as he smooths a hand over the screen, checking for cracks. _

_ “Here I thought you royals were so damn perfect.” He looks up then to see the other sneering at him before standing again. He feels gods damned gutted by the other’s comment. “Get up, will you? Everyone’s staring.”  _

_ He rises slowly and hugs the tablet close to his chest, hating how the entire time he can feel Ring Rang’s eyes on him. _

_ - _

_ Ding Dong takes his lunch in the library. _

_ There’s no point in being in the mess hall. They’d either all be clamoring to sit with him or trying to stay as far away as possible. It’s nothing like the libraries they have back on the Empire, but it’s still the familiar hush and safety that he had associated with the other. He’s got his tablet out, flipping idly through the school profiles.  _

_ He chokes on his sandwich when Ring Rang’s coal fire eyes stare back at him from the screen. _

_ The other alien has a slight smirk pulling at his lip and oh gods, is that an earring? Ding Dong reaches out to trace the shape of it, brow knitting itself together. “Ass.” He finally settles as his fingers retreat from the still image. He scrolls down then, checking the other’s profile. Fast track to become a pilot, field experience, a prestigious family (with those ears he had a feeling, after all…) and coming up on graduation in the next semester. _

_ Still. _

_ The comment from before continues to nag at him. He turns off his tablet and leans back into the chair, staring up at the vaulted ceiling. A year, one whole year. _

_ He could do this. _

 

_ - _

_ “What the fuck are you doing in my room?” _

_ Ding Dong steps out of the door, looks down the hallway both ways before stepping back inside. _

_ “I should be asking you that question.” Ding Dong counters. _

_ Ring Rang is in the bed opposite to his (the one that had been abandoned earlier in the day, now that Ding Dong remembers.) He’s got a tank top on and gods, are those ripped jeans? What the hell… “You have to be fuckin’ with me.” Ring Rang stands then and crowds him. “Give me your tablet.” _

_ “What? No!” Ding Dong teeters back a few steps. It’s secure in his messenger bag at this point, but the idea of Ring Rang ripping it away from him causes the prince to tighten his hold on the strap.  _

_ “Listen, I’m not going to break it.” Ring Rang rolls his eyes before he reaches out, fingers slipping under the strap. “I’ll fucking get it myself I guess, princeling.” _

_ “Where’s yours?” He rips it back because fuck it, if he lets it start now it’s never going to end. Ring Rang narrows his eyes before he’s giving the strap a violent tug, dragging Ding Dong along with.  _

_ “Broken.” He snaps. _

_ “Sounds like a you problem.” His own voice pitches then. “Why do you even need it!?” _

_ “I want to check the roster, you ignorant fuck.” _

_ It’s so unexpected that his whole body kind of just slackens, suddenly no longer interested in resisting the other. Ring Rang’s still pulling through, dragging Ding Dong forward until they’re practically the same person, mere inches away from one another. “Gods!” Ring Rang is pushing him back violently, his sharp teeth barred. “I sure am glad that you’re going to be ruling all of this one day. You’ve done nothing but impress me so far and it’s only been one fuckin’ day. Congrats!” _

_ All of this, of course, was sarcastic. _

_ “Whatever.” Ring Rang shoves past him then, making sure to shove his shoulder right up against Ding Dong’s. “Don’t wait up, roomie. I’ll be out all fucking night.” Ring Rang pauses then, his eyes narrowing. “And princeling? Don’t be a fuckin’ narc, yeah?” _

_ The door slams shut before Ding Dong can even respond. _

_ - _

_ He really is gone the whole night. _

_ It’s almost impressive. _

_ - _

_ Time passes. He actually manages to not only catch up, but he’s progressing. “A natural talent” he hears passed around when no one thinks he’s listening. He likes that a lot better than when they follow it up by saying “it’s a damn shame he’s, well… you know.” _

_ They don’t treat him like a prince but it’s still apparent in the way that they speak to him outside of class. Many times he’s tried to reach out to other students, sickened when he sees the way they bow to him.  _

_ The only person who doesn’t is Ring Rang. _

_ Every day their shared class rolls around and the older boy manages to cut deep and quick with every comment that he whispers to DIng Dong when no one else is watching. Every night Ding Dong comes back to an empty room. _

_ One night he comes back as early as he can, catching Ring Rang on the way out. _

_ “Hey!” He calls after the other. He doesn’t so much as glance back or even react, his pace a steady clip as he continues down the hallway. For a moment Ding Dong hesitates, then he jolts forward. “Ring Rang.” _

_ “Just because we’re out of class doesn’t mean you shouldn’t address me by my title, princeling.”  _

_ “Then you should return the favor. They stripped me of that title when I first came here. I’m just....” His words trail off. “I’m just Ding Dong.” _

_ Ring Rang’s lip curls back before he scoffs in disgust. “Must be nice pretending to be someone you’re not, huh, princeling?” He adds extra emphasis at the end, his eyes holding a terrible cruelness that burns quickly through the prince. “Now go back to your nice little bed and forget this ever happened, got it?” _

_ And as Ding Dong pulls the sheets up to his chin, tears slipping out and down his cheeks, he realizes that forgetting may be near damn impossible. _

-

 

“What the fuck is that?”

“It’s a cat, Julian!” 

“Okay, let me rephrase. Why the fuck is that? Is that… fuck… is that even proper English?  _ Dios _ …”

“His name is Dangus.”

“Dangus…”

Meouch is currently holding a purring fluffball of a cat in his arms, trying his best to keep it there while he brushes the sand from its fur. “Yes.”

“So you’re telling me that we’re going to have a cat on our ship now.”

“Yes.”

“...What is my life anymore?”

“A good time, I would say.”

“See, you all think that, but I have a hard time believing it.”

He squints his eyes and stares up at the endlessly blue sky. “You notice it yet?” Dangus is out of Meouch’s arms and back in the sand, meowing loudly and making a mess of himself again. Julian looks back at his friend and gives a nod.

“Custom made.” Julian draws a line in the glittering white sand. “Gods, could you imagine having the money?”

“ _ Mucho dinero, amigo _ .” Meouch gives him a fanged grin.

Custom made planets had become a popular trend over the past few years. Mojave itself had started the trend. A place to go like no other, an experience. “He had all of this to himself? No space share? Nothing?”

“He didn’t name it Calypso for nothin’.” 

“Meouch?”

The Leoian turns, his mane tangled up from the constant breeze. “Yes, captain?”

“One, never speak Spanish to me ever again. Two…” He reaches out and squeezes Meouch’s shoulder. “I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me shit.” Meouch gives a good natured roll of his eyes. “Okay wait... maybe you do. Yeah, you owe me a good explanation of everything that happened after I left. Here I am thinking I’m going to have to pull a mutiny…”

“Your friends tried as well.” That really gets Meouch laughing then as he moves to sit next to Dangus, scrambling his hand in the sand until the cat goes to pounce on it. 

“Of course those fuckers did.” He wrangles Dangus back into his arms, giving the cat a kiss on the head. Julian goes to sit next to him, finally shedding his jacket. “I’m sure it was just… something else entirely.”

“Well Sung took off his helmet.”

“I was  _ wondering _ why you weren’t all freaking out earlier! First time he told us was real interestin’. Havve though, he’s always known. They share a telepathic link.”

“ _ Dios _ , you didn’t tell me any of this-!”

“Wasn’t my place.” Meouch’s smile slips for a moment and he’s got a real serious look on his face. “Still really isn’t, but I saw how Havve got bashed on the skull on Eureka and Sung just- It looked bad.” 

Distantly, Julian remembers the way Sung went staggering, screaming and clutching at his head the moment Ring Rang brought the rock up and onto Havve’s head. “That’s what that was?” 

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Holy shit.”

“You’re telling me.”

The tides rising. Julian can hear it, simultaneously far away and closer at the same time. “Ding Dong tried to kill me.”

“He what?!”

“He had this knife and he just… it took me completely by surprise.” Julian gave a laugh before he scrubs a hand over his face. “He could have done it, you could see it in his eyes. It was fucking beautiful.”

He hadn’t meant to say the last part aloud but he realizes that it’s out in the open now and he coughs roughly. “A-anyways. Some shit happened…”

“Some shit?” Meouch shoots him a look and Julian throws some sand at him. “Don’t! You’ll get it in Dangus’s eyes!” There’s a moment of quiet before they’re both laughing then. “H-here, hold him for a sec.”

Suddenly he’s got two armfuls of fluff. The cat glances up at him with golden eyes before giving a quiet meow. Without words, Julian hugs him closer, burrowing his face against his fur. “I love him.” He says into the cat’s fur.

“Who?”

“The cat!” Julian shrieks, causing Dangus to hiss and wiggle out of his grip, returning back to Meouch.

“Sure, cap. Sure.” 

-

Somehow, Phobos found them and now they’re all curled up on Julian’s bed.

Wing Wang’s the closest. Her arms form around Ding Dong protectively on the right, her head tipped against his shoulder. Phobos took a spot near Ding Dong’s feet and he’s playing something soft on his guitar, per the prince’s request. 

Sung lets it all wash over him as he takes up Ding Dong’s left side. Love, concern, care, worry. He doesn’t like the way he still can’t get a read on the prince though. It’s like a gods damned black hole, everything collapsing in on itself. 

_ Sung… _

He barely moves but still tips his head up towards the ceiling.

_ Are you all done in there? _

_ Not even close.  _ He can feel Havve’s annoyance.  _ You know, you can come in any time. _

_ It feels like someone died. Like you’re having a funeral. _

_ Then come put some fun in it, Havve.  _

The door opens and Ding Dong barely brings his head up to see who it is. Havve’s got his arms folded across his chest and his eyes are a bright red.  _ Tell him to come outside.  _ He jerks his head at the prince then.  _ Sitting in the dark isn’t going to help. _

“Havve wants to have a beach party.” Sung supplies.

_ You are. The worst. _

Wing Wang’s got her eyes narrowed and Ding Dong stirs a bit, glancing towards the robot. 

_ Do I need to give him the knife again? That seemed to do the trick last time. _

“No he doesn’t need a knife.” Whoops. He said that outloud. He gives a nervous laugh before moving to stand. “Okay, actually. Havve’s right. Ignore the knife thing that’s… that’s something else entirely. Ding Dong. Up. Up, up, up.”

“He doesn’t need to get up.” Wing Wang huffs. “He’s not feeling well-”

“And you’re not helping.” Sung reaches over to gently take Ding Dong’s arm. “You can’t mope inside forever.” Wing Wang’s eyes widen and oh…

Oh she’s  _ pissed _ .

The rage hits him before the words do. “I’m not helping?!” She’s screeches. “Listen  _ Doctor _ Sung, Ding Dong was my friend first.”

“This isn’t about who was friends with who first!” He says, a bit of a bite attaching to his words. Gods, when was the last time he was angry? Wing Wang stomps up to him and goes to jab him in the chest, something that he’s all too eager to avoid. “Core’s off limits.” He says with all the seriousness his voice can muster. 

“You and your friends can leave whenever you want.” At least she listens, instead going to jab him in the shoulder this time.

“Cool, so I’ll be taking Ding Dong then.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

_ Sung… _

“What?!” Sung swings around to see Havve still standing there. The robot points to the bed and both he and Wing Wang look to see...

That Ding Dong and Phobos are no longer there.

-

“Oh wow…”

Stepping out onto Calypso’s beach had already been life changing for Ding Dong, but this was…

Phobos stood next to him as they watched the surf come crashing in. It was just like in the vid feeds he had watched when he was younger, but seeing it in person, feeling it. He let himself go to his knees, his fingers pushing their way into the wet sand. 

Phobos is next to him and writing words.  _ Breathtaking, isn’t it? _

“You could say that again.” 

They sit there in silence. It’s not a real beach, Ding Dong notes. There’s no gulls crying off in the distance and after enough time he can see the timed pattern that the waves take on. “Nothing like the real thing, I’m guessing.”

Phobos offers him an easy shrug.  _ It was somebody’s version of perfect  _ he writes. 

Ding Dong draws his leg up to his chest and sighs. “Somebody’s version of perfect, huh?” Phobos taps him on the shoulder and points to the ground once more, to the next set of words he’s written. 

_ Nothing’s perfect though. _

Ding Dong gives a soft laugh before nodding. “C’mon, let’s get closer.”

Havve had been right. He had needed to get out of that room. For the second time in his life he really was on another planet, something he had never imagined happening even once in his lifetime if he was lucky. And the third… the third was right on the horizon.

Mojave.

The water reaches them and he’s just moments too late to reach out and touch it. For a moment Ding Dong just sits there before he’s undoing the buttons of the uniform Phobos gave him. “Sorry, I just-” The boots come next. He yanks at them violently until they go flying off and into the sand. Phobos gives a surprised noise as the uniform is shoved into his arms but the prince is already racing off, meeting the waves halfway.

His right foot comes down into the warm water first and his whole body almost gives out under him before he lunges one final time, falling completely into Neptune’s embrace.

The salt burns his eyes but he forces them open, taking in the sandy floor and the water above him. He can feel his body trying to surface but he forces himself further down. The quiet down here is so complete, untouched from above. He stays down there until his lungs hurt, until his mind and body beg for him to breathe.

He stays until the pain of near drowning is more than the pain of the past.

_ Nothing’s perfect. Nothing’s perfect,. Nothing’s perfect. _

And finally, when he resurfaces, it doesn’t hurt to breathe again.


	10. Chapter 10

There’s shouting down the beach, causing Dangus to perk up at the same time Meouch does. Julian looks at his second in silent question, knowing damn well the other can hear.

“...Apparently they think Ding Dong just tried to drown himself.” Meouch says after a moment, his perked ears swiveling back. Julian sits there for a moment, registering the words, before he’s up and running down the beach. “TRIED, I SAID TRIED!” He hears Meouch screaming after him.

“He’s fine!”

“He’s clearly not! Look at him!”

“Ding Dong, you can answer for yourself, are you or are you not fine?”

“I’m fine. Wing Wang, I promise. I’m fine.”

Ding Dong stands there, dripping ocean water onto the sand as everyone sans Havve crowds around him worriedly. “I just… I just kind of needed to do that.” He looks up then and his eyes widen in surprise as he notices Julian standing there. “..Julian.”

“ _ Principe _ .” He swallows then. “...D-Did you need to cool off or something?” And although it feels like his heart’s going to beat out of his chest he just offers the other an easy smile. Ding Dong blinks and then gods, he can see the gratefulness in the other’s eyes.

“Well, you know.” He shrugs his shoulder then and Julian’s got something else entirely to focus on. The way that the water slides down his shoulders, collects in the hollows of his angled body. 

Sung’s lets out an annoyed sound and Julian gives him an embarrassed glare before taking a few more steps forward. “Are you feeling better?” He says in a much softer voice.

“Much.”

“ _ Es bien _ .” Julian can feel his smile grow then. “Well, since I’m here now… I suppose we should gather everyone up and talk about what the next step is.”

“Not drowning ourselves is a good one.” Sung’s wrapping an arm around Ding Dong’s neck and nudging the other, bringing Ding Dong’s grin out in full and Julian’s so thankful for the cyclops in that moment, but then he’s screaming and Julian’s got second thoughts.

“HOLY FUCK. IS THAT A CAT!?” 

Meouch is cresting the same hill that Julian sprinted over minutes before. “Yes, and his name is Dangus.” The Leoian calls back.

“I fucking LOVE him. Let me hug him!”

“You’re going to scare him!” Meouch bats a clawed hand at the other as he nears, hissing slightly. “If you calm down I’ll let you hold him.”

“I can’t! He’s too cute! I’m gonna die!” 

“Hey…” It’s Ding Dong at his side then, voice hushed as his hand brushes Julian’s. “Can we… talk later? Just you and me?”

“You don’t have to ask permission.” Julian squeezes the other’s hand for a moment before he pulls away, shooting a smile over his shoulder. He catches Wing Wang’s eyes and he reads the threat there clear as day.

_ Don’t hurt him. _

The sun is setting slowly in the east, painting the sky golden in its wake. Half a day already has passed and it had gone by without notice. “Phobos, that’s genius. Beach bonfire! Beach bonfire!” Sung begins to chant out of nowhere.

“ _ Que? _ ” Julian raises a brow.

“I dunno, we’re young, we’re reckless and on the run. Why don’t we just have a bonfire and fuck around and forget everything for a night? Besides, Phobs suggested it in the first place.” Sung raises his shoulders in an easy shrug then. Phobos is nodding eagerly, hugging Dangus even tighter (apparently he was the one decided worthy of cat’s love.) “You can’t say no to him. No one can.”

Wing Wang and Ding Dong are both staring at them blankly. “What’s a bonfire?” Wing Wang finally speaks up.

“Of course Imperials don’t just burn shit for fun.” Meouch says gruffly, rolling his eyes. “It’s like, a ‘fuck it, right?’ kind of fire. People use ‘em for signaling too.” 

“You just... start a fire... for fun?”

They all look at Julian then and the man shrugs. “ _ Por que me miras _ ?!” He throws up his hands. “ _ Si, si _ … People love to do them on beaches too. But we don’t have marshmallows.” He directs this at Sung.

“Marshmallows?” Ding Dong and Wing Wang say in unison. 

Sung’s gasping loudly and even Meouch looks offended, causing Julian to laugh to himself.

“Let me see what we can do.”

-

Ding Dong’s wearing his jacket again and the sight of it makes Julian disgustingly happy with himself. 

“It’s so soft!” Wing Wang marvels as she squeezes the marshmallow between her fingers. “Ding Dong, here, you need to touch it!”

“They haven’t even tasted it yet.” Sung says to him in an amazed voice.

“Wait until we show them s’mores.” Julian says back, his lips tipping at the corners into a happy smile.

A bit of exploring and they had found the late owner’s beach house. A few things are past their expiration date at this point but there’s still plenty to scavenge as well. Sung’s finally wearing something that isn’t exceptionally yellow and gods, there’s enough junk food to last them through the next six months for sure.

Ding Dong takes the marshmallow and gives it an experimental squeeze, his eyes widening. “It is…” His voice is almost reverent. “W-what do you do with it?”

“You eat it.” Meouch snorts as he feeds Dangus another chip. 

Ding Dong and Wing Wang stare at the treat before they begin to shove it at one another. 

“You! You eat it!”

“No! You first!”

Sung slips between them and plucks it out from between their fingers, popping it into his mouth. “You snooze, you lose.” He hums.

Wing Wang acts first, shoving her hand back into the bag before she emerges with a fistful of marshmallows. She makes eye contact with Sung for an uncomfortable amount of time before shoving them all into her mouth.

“Holy shit.” Sung says and Julian can swear he can see the other man falling in love right in that moment.

She gives a slow chew before her eyes go wide. “Sweet!” She exclaims before spilling some into Ding Dong’s hands from the bag. “They’re sweet, Dee!” 

“Hey, hey hey hey! Save some for the s’mores!” Sung snaps out of his reverie to yell at them.

“S’mores?” They both muffle out, mouths full.

In front of them the bonfire blazed, casting a warm glow over their rag tag group. Phobos is still in full costume but leaned up casually against a nearby palm tree, threading his guitar between the spots where Meouch’s bass lulls. Havve’s got his head tipped back, watching as the stars slowly come out across the night sky, his fingers careful on Dangus’s fur.

“So…” Julian starts as they start to pass around the chocolate. “We’re going to head out around dawn tomorrow.”

“You’re going to check feeds and chatter beforehand, right?” Ding Dong glances over at him over the fire and Julian gives him a pointed look.

“This isn’t my first rodeo,  _ principe _ . But yes. It sounds like I have a volunteer to help me as well. Thank you, Ding Dong.”

Meouch laughs at that and Sung “ _ oooh” _ ’s in the background as Ding Dong rolls his eyes before grinning. “From there on out it’s anybody’s game.”

“What does that mean?” Sung starts the circle of graham crackers and apparently while chocolate hadn’t been that noteworthy, Wing Wang and Ding Dong are going wild over the fact that you can break them into halves and then halves of halves.

“...I mean that you’re all free to go and do what you want.”

Ding Dong’s head whips up first and he’s got this wide eyed, wild look on his face. The weight of his words begin to settle among everyone else in the group and leave it to Sung to be the most vocal about it.

“Do what we want?!”

“ _ Si! _ ” Julian cuts him off before he can really start rolling. “I mean it. Mojave’s a big enough planet to lay low on until this all passes. I managed to drag all of you into this, I don’t want to hold you to it for gods know how long.”

“Bullshit.” He looks up from the sand then to see Ding Dong standing over him. “You didn’t drag anyone into anything. We’ve all had choices, multiple choices, and we’ve always said yes.”

The prince kneels so they’re eye level then. “If anything, I should be the one apologizing for all of this. I’m the one that started this all.” He looks down at his hands then.

The bonfire spits and pops loudly, filling the silence. 

“Promise?” They all turn to see Sung leaning in towards Phobos. The man in the red suit repeats the gesture, a finger raised to the mouthpiece of his helmet before putting his right hand on top of his left. 

“A promise for what?” Wing Wang says softly, her right leg drawn up to her chest.

“A promise to each other.” Sung translates slowly. “To stay together, no matter what.”

Julian looks around the circle, taking in each expression. “That’s a big promise.” He gives a short laugh, hoping it will lighten the mood. Instead, Meouch dips further in on himself, Havve’s eyes dim, and Ding Dong…

Ding Dong’s looking up at the stars.

He tries to think of the last time he made a promise and kept it. Years worth of broken ones trailed behind him, a constant reminder of the person he had become, who he had chosen to be.

He had been a kind hearted boy who looked at the stars the same way Ding Dong did. 

He had been a boy once, named Julian Marcel.

-

_ “Oh! You scared me!” _

_ Julian looked up, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. He quickly started to gather everything up into his arms. The papers, pens, colored pencils almost done to their ends. “Oh n-no rush, it’s just… the library closed half an hour ag-”  _

_ He speeds past the librarian as fast as he can, ignoring the clatter of pencils behind him and out onto the streets of LA. God, it is late. Curfew’s in thirty minutes and he’s nowhere near a safe zone. Miles above him hover cars zip off into the distance, going God knows where. Somewhere safe and warm, Julian can only think. Somewhere far away from here. _

_ He sits on the steps for a moment to shove everything into his backpack before he’s standing again, setting a steady clip down the empty streets. It was already one thing to be an adult out on the streets past curfew nowadays, what were they going to say about a twelve year old?  _

_ The city itself is entering the third shift, the crossover between one day and the next. Everyone had their place to be except people like Julian. Forsaken and forgotten, left to hide in the shadows until the first shift came along again. His own parents? Gone… went and left him to grow up in an orphanage. He finally got free of that damned place two years ago and had no intention of going back. _

_ The haze of the city was thick as he slipped into a nearby alleyway, his thoughts muddled as he tried to think of somewhere that he could go that operated on the third shift. Curry House was closed down for sure at this point. Maybe he could go to- _

_ “Well if it isn’t star boy!” _

_ He froze for a moment. God damn it.  _

_ “Does he even hablo ingles? Hey, fatass. Entiendes?”   _

_ Julian’s not sure if he’s more upset that he managed to get caught by these asshats or that if they keep this up that they’ll all be caught by the night patrol. “Yes, I understand.” He finally manages out. _

_ There’s hollering and hooting around him in the darkness and suddenly someone jumps forward, pierced and lethal looking. “Como se dice ‘you’re fucked’ in Spanish, kid?” _

_ “Vete, gringo.” Julian spits, his eyes narrowing. Cat calls sound around them but Dios, he just doesn’t care at this point. _

_ “I really liked the gift you brought us last time, star boy.” He does look familiar now that Julian forces himself to look the other in the eye. “Did you bring anything special this time around to share?” _

_ “Night patrol’s gonna catch all of us, so just fuck off, si?” Julian moves to push past the taller boy but finds himself being thrown back into the arms of another. “Let go! Dejame, pendejo!” _

_ “Let’s see here now.” The other voice, female, simpers behind him before she unzips his backpack. “Shit, it’s all just paper!” _

_ “Look at the paper, you stupid bitch.” The leader intones in a bored voice. She growls and begins to tear everything out and Julian can feel his cheeks flood with hot embarrassment. She laughs and he feels infinitely worse. “What’s on it?” _

_ “Star boy’s back at it again!” She throws a few papers up to the sky, making them rain down upon them. “What the hell is this? Constellation charts? Ship models? Jesus, you do realize that you’re like… poor, right? Think you’re gonna fly off somewhere far away from all this, star boy? Stupid.” _

_ “I still can’t believe your dumb ass was carrying around a telescope last time. You pawn that shit, chico. No point in using it down here.” The leader points to the smoggy sky above them. “You should know better than that.” _

_ “You do all realize that you’re bullying a twelve year old, right?” Julian manages shakily. “Don’t you have better things to do?” _

_ “Not really, but you’re also just an easy target.” There’s laughter everywhere before he’s being shoved to his knees, pressing the papers into the wet road. There’s a sudden light at the end of the alleyway and they’re all whooping then, screaming “fuck the police!” and “third shift life!” before absconding into the shadows. For a panicked moment all Julian can do is stay there on the ground, almost near tears. _

_ He shoots forward then, not caring that he’s half falling over himself, that he’s destroying his own dreams under his own feet. “Hold up.” And just like that there’s a finger in his shirt collar, yanking him back. _

_ Julian throws out an arm, hoping to connect with something. He couldn’t go back, he refused to go back to that hellhole. “Let me go!” He screams, arms and legs pinwheeling frantically. _

_ “Kid, kid. Gods, calm down! I’m not gonna- holy shit, ow! Stop!” He feels the other’s grip loose and he scampers forward. “Hey, wait! Seriously!” He really shouldn’t, there’s no reason to do what the other says, but something just… makes him pause, turn.  _

_ The man standing is leaning down, grabbing some of the dirty papers off the ground. Julian watches him, the sensation of fight or flight settling over him as the silence continued. “These are…” _

_ “Star charts.” Julian grinds out. _

_ “I know, but they’re… they’re current. Practically. How’d you do this?” _

_ “I’ve been following them for the past two years. I had a telescope... once… I’ve been doing it from memory since.”  _

_ He’s finally getting a good look at the other. He looks oddly normal except for the blonde streak in his hair. “You’ve got a natural talent.” He looks up then and Julian watches as the other flashes him a sharp grin. “Is this your life kid? Out on the streets?” _

_ “What’s it to you, chingado? Gonna report me?” Julian sneers. _

_ “Actually...I was thinking of asking you to join my crew instead.” _

 

-

“A promise…” Julian says in a soft voice. He remembers the words he said to Sung earlier, the unfurling urge inside him to turn over a new leaf. “I promise…” He starts, the words weak and quiet. He takes a deep breath, reaches out and takes Ding Dong’s hands, startling the prince. “I promise to stay together with all of you, no matter what.”

“Okay, you can’t… you can’t look at Ding Dong while you say that cos it seems like you’re only doing it for him.” Sung points out and while they both begin to blush, everyone around them begins to laugh.

“Fine, fine. I promise.” Julian looks up at all of them then. “Despite the fact that you all drive me crazy in your own special way. Except Phobos. Sung’s right. You really are just the best.”

Phobos waves Julian off, causing another round of laughter to erupt from the group. Ding Dong’s slipping down next to him, pressing their shoulders tight together and feels so gods damned right under the night sky like this.

“I promise!” Sung’s yelling next. “And so does Havve! And Phobos!” There’s a pause. “Havve, shut up. Stop being a smart ass. You  _ do _ mean it!”

“I promise…” Wing Wang says then. “All of this has been completely unexpected but I just… I never belonged on that planet either.” She smiles and it’s so soft, so unlike everything that he’s seen from the other imperial alien so far. 

Suddenly all eyes are on Meouch who looks downright miserable. “I promise.” He says quickly before taking a deep breath. “And I promise not to break my promise this time either.”

Sung’s brow furrows over his eye and he shares a glance between Havve and Phobos. “There’s no excuse for when I left you guys. There was just something that I needed to do, but finding Julian…” Meouch closes his eyes then. “You’re a good captain and an even better man, Julian. I mean it.”

“...One of these days we’re going to need to talk.” Sung speaks first. “But not tonight, yeah?” He offers the other a tentative smile then and Meouch’s own is all kinds of hopeful and bright.

“I promise.” Ding Dong speaks then and it causes a hush to fall over the group. “A promise like that is the least I can do.”

“D-do we like, all cut our hands and share blood now?” Sung stage whispers and Phobos nudges him sternly. “Dude, it’s a legit question!”

“Why don’t we all just eat these weird s’more things instead?” Ding Dong suggests, laughing at the chorus of “yes!” that his words receive. He spares a glance up at Julian then, his face highlighted by the fire. “You know, you’re going to have to show me how.” He smiles then and gods, Julian wants nothing more than to paint the other right then, or fuck, just kiss him honestly.

“Of course. I’m not even going to try and claim I’m a master s’more maker though. I can only imagine how that would go over.” He gives a pointed glance at Sung then, who’s currently trying to show Wing Wang how to skewer her own marshmallows. “I’m sure you’ve noticed…” She steals the stick back from him, insisting that she can do it by herself just fine, thank you! 

“Sung’s obsessed.” Ding Dong’s laughing, his grin hidden against Julian’s shoulder. He angles their bodies some so they’re facing each other. “Gods, she’d eat him alive.” There’s a shriek and Wing Wang’s flailing her stick about, flaming marshmallows and all. “Is that… supposed to happen?”

“It can, but shouldn’t.” Sung’s grabbing the stick from her then and throwing it onto the sand, trying his best to explain that  _ no, those wouldn’t taste good _ and sighing before saying  _ would it kill you to let me help? _

“You said you wanted to talk?” Julian takes their marshmallows and emulates the rest of the group.

“Later. In private.” Ding Dong says and the pirate can’t help but grin.

“Sounds intriguing,  _ principe _ .” 

“Julian.” The prince narrows his eyes. “Shut up and do your job.”

“I’m working on it! Pushy…”

He looks over again to see Sung and Wing Wang kneeling before the fire. “Yeah, you got it.” The other is speaking softly. “Just keep turnin’ ‘em until they’re golden.”

“And then what?” She casts him a wary look. 

“I’ll show you! Seriously, just trust me.” He moves closer then, a hint of a smile touching his features. Wing Wang’s own untangle, leaving her looking younger and softer. 

“...Your friend is...interesting.” Julian glances back at Ding Dong. 

“That’s a good word for her.” Ding Dong watches as Julian sticks the marshmallows into the fire, his eyes going wide as they begin to change color in the flames. “Wing Wang just knows what she wants.”

“I’ll say.” She’s carefully biting down into the s’more before her eyes go wide. 

“SO GOOD!” She exclaims. “DEE!”

“I’m trying, Wing.” Ding Dong points to Julian then. “Julian’s just a bit slow.”

“Hey now!”

“You’re despicable! Depriving Ding Dong of his s’mores. Sung!” She’s reaching out to grip Sung’s wrist, eyes wide, fingers sticky with marshmallow and Julian can tell the damn bastard’s just about done in when she calls him by his name. “Can you… can you make me another?”

“Icanmakeyouasmanys’moresasyouwant.” The rush of words all but makes it official as Sung stares at Wing Wang, his expression terribly, undeniably love struck.

“Julian! Focus!” Ah! He pulls the marshmallows out moments before they catch on fire. “...These better be good.” Ding Dong gives an exaggerated huff as Julian makes quick work of making the first s’more. 

“Remember when I called you a brat?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Still true. Now eat your damn s’more.  _ De nada _ ,  _ principe _ .”

“ _ Gracias. _ ” It’s said softly and a bit stilted but it goes through Julian like an arrow. He doesn’t have time to respond because Ding Dong is having his own reaction to the s’more. “Wing Wang!!!”

“I TOLD YOU!” She exclaims. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH OUR PLANET. WHY DON’T WE HAVE THESE?”

Sung catches his eye and Julian can only smile and shrug at the other’s mystified expression as the two of them shout in excitement.  _ It is what it is _ , he mouths.

_ It’s pretty fucking incredible. _ The other mouths back, his own smile radiant.

-

 

“Hey.”

The bonfire itself is simply smoldering embers in the sand at this point so all that’s left to light the beach is the light of the moon above and the stars themselves. Julian’s brow is completely smooth as he stares up at the sky above, something unreadable in his expression. 

“ _ Si _ ?” He blinks slowly before he looks at Ding Dong. The tips of their fingers touch on the sand.

“Is it okay to talk now?” Just about everyone has wandered off for the night. He can see Phobos in the distance, sitting close to the surf, his knees drawn up to his chest as he stares out at Calypso's ocean.

“Do you wanna talk here?” Julian leans in closer, bumping their shoulders together, making it infinitely harder to not just kiss the man right here and now. 

“N-no, let’s just.. Let’s walk down the beach. This way though.” He stands and points in the opposite direction. 

“It’s strange.” Julian says as they start out. “Meouch and I were talking before, about this planet. About how they wanted it. It doesn’t seem real, in a bad way, almost.” 

“No, I had the same feeling.” Ding Dong slides his feet along the sand. “This? Every day? I would go out of my mind.” A pause, a quiet moment of realization before he’s sighing softly. “Just like home.”

“Was it really that bad?” Julian’s got that same unreadable look from before. “You had almost everything you could wish for. Wasn’t that enough?” 

They stop then and Ding Dong stares down at the other. There’s a subtle kind of anger that takes residence on Julian’s features, but there’s something else too. A sadness, a longing of sorts. “Your family, your people… your title.” Julian’s saying, his voice tightening. “Your gods damned  _ legacy _ . Wasn’t that enough?” 

“It wasn’t that it wasn’t enough, Julian.” He closes his eyes and takes a moment before speaking again. “ _ I _ wasn’t enough.”

“Ding Dong-”

“You called me spoiled when we first met. I remember.” He speaks over the other. The need to be heard, to finally put his feelings into words is all consuming. “I spent one year away from the palace, in the Academy. You asked me about Ring Rang, that’s where I met him. Everything changed-!” Suddenly his voice is cracking and he feels sick. He bows his head and lets out a shaking breath. “Everything changed…”

Suddenly Julian’s hand is on his cheek and he can feel the sand give way beneath his knees as he falls. “I loved him.” It punches out of him before he can help himself. He sees Julian’s eyes widen, the way the words hit the other. “But he didn’t love me.”

-

_ “Take me with you.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Take me with you or I’ll tell.” _

_ He’s standing in the doorway, looking up at the other. Ring Rang looks awfully amused by the whole situation, which Ding Dong had not been wanting to happen. _

_ “Yeah, okay. Get out of the way.” _

_ “Just let me see what’s so great about not being royal for once.” It’s supposed to be a joke but instead his voice is edged with something bitter and cold. He clears his throat and rolls back his shoulders.  _

_ There’s a light in Ring Rang’s eye before his lips turn up at the corner. “...Okay, fine. You asked for it, princeling.” The older boy’s hand touch his forearm then and something shudders in Ding Dong at the other’s touch. Ring Rang’s moving him to the side then, that smirk still in place. “Now c’mon, we’re going to be late.” _

-

“Ding Dong.  _ Principe _ .” Warm hands on his face, brushing at his cheeks carefully. There’s a wetness there. When did he start crying? “You don’t… need to talk about this now. I’m sorry.  _ Lo siento _ . Seeing him already was a lot, I understand.”

“I can’t keep this…” He gives a terrible gasp then, more tears spilling over. “I can’t keep this all bottled up anymore, Julian.” 

“Ding Dong.” The softness is gone from Julian’s voice and he looks up, barely able to make the other’s serious expression out through his tears. “Did he  _ hurt _ you.”

Oh. “Oh no, he never… No, he never did that. No it was… what did happen was all consensual.” He gives a croaky laugh then, wiping at his eyes helplessly. “No I just… I was eighteen and stupid, that’s all this boils down to.”

He’s touching his throat then, to the heart of Scorpius, Antares itself. “I had never been happy growing up, but I accepted it. After Ring Rang, after the Academy I just… I just wanted to feel like I belonged.” A pause. “I-It’s going to sound stupid but I feel like… like I belong with you.”

“Gods…” Julian says on an exhale and Ding Dong can’t even draw in his own before the other’s lips touch his. “Who brought you to me?” The other’s voice trembles then and Ding Dong can’t help but laugh softly.

“Wing Wang, technically.”

Julian ducks his head and presses a hand to his mouth but Ding Dong can still hear the giggles slipping out of the other, a magical sound in of itself. He opens his mouth to speak again, to ask Julian to  _ kiss _ him again, when something catches his attention. “...Oh, Julian… look.”

The pirate’s head turns out to the water and he can hear the way his breath catches. “What is that?” 

The tide itself suddenly lit from within with a soft blue. “Bioluminescence.” Ding Dong says, standing suddenly. “It can’t be natural… has to do with phytoplanktons on most planets, after all.” He leans in towards the water then, reaching out to cup the water into his hands, watching as the light fades out. “See?”

“ _ Es asombroso _ …” Julian takes a place next to him and reaches a hand out, his fingertips skimming the surface. He looks up then, expression soft, amazed. “ _ Es hermoso, principe. _ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He swallows against the lump in his throat.

“It means beautiful.” 

Gods.

Suddenly Julian’s kissing him and pushing him down into the sand, into the dying light of the ocean’s tide. He reaches up to tangle his fingers into the pirates hair, opening his mouth to give Julian better access. “You can’t say shit like that.” Julian says softly, pulling back as the tide crashes in around them, soaking Ding Dong’s pants through. 

“Like what?” His fingers go to Julian’s shirt, leaving wet handprints in his wake. 

“Like you belong with me.” Julian draws him up then by the small of his back until they’re pressed flush up against one another. “ _ Te quiero _ ,  _ principe _ . I want you, I  _ need  _ you.” The tide rushes back in and Julian’s kissing him again until he’s breathless from it.

“Your jacket…” Ding Dong’s saying between kisses and Julian’s practically ripping at the zipper and throwing it up the beach where the tide won’t take it. “O-Okay, that takes care of that.”

Julian smirks down at him and the other is framed by the moonlight and night sky and gods, is he handsome. A sigh flutters out of him as the other’s large hands skim across his throat, pausing at the shape of his tattoo. “Julian…” Ding Dong starts as his breath hitches.

“I’m going to make you forget about him.” Suddenly, without warning, another wave crashes against them in a way that leaves them both soaked through. Julian blinks once, twice, before he closes his eyes with a huff of annoyance. “Gods damn it, I was trying to have a moment.”

Ding Dong presses his lips together to smother his laugh and reaches up, fingers grabbing the hem of the other’s shirt. “I mean, now I  _ have _ to get you undressed.” He chuckles under his breath as he begins to pull the fabric up. 

“ _ Supongo que si _ .” Julian helps with the latter half, tossing the shirt in the same direction of the jacket. “ _ No puede ser ayudado. _ ” He mutters distractedly before pressing a kiss to Ding Dong’s jawline. “ _ Lo siento _ , I’m speaking Spanish too much.”

“Don’t stop.” Ding Dong blurts. “I...I like it..” He tips his head back, giving Julian better access. 

“ _ Si? Dulce principe a mi _ …” Julian nuzzles his throat, his facial hair causing a shiver to zip down his spine before he’s kissing the skin there. “ _ No puedo creer que te tengo asi _ .” A quick and sudden bite causes his body to jerk before a soft moan leaves him. “Do you like that,  _ principe _ ? Or are you remembering how rough I was with you before?”

“Now I am.” Comes the tremulous reply, his eyes rolling back in his head as Julian slots their hips together with ease, the wet fabric of their pants making it that much easier to feel how hard the other was. “Gods, Julian.”

“ _ Tan ansioso. _ ” The pirate murmurs. “You just let me do whatever I want to you, don’t you?” His hips stutter at that and Ding Dong can’t help but give a breathless laugh. “That’s okay,  _ principe _ . I like seeing you like this. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They’re kissing again and it’s then that he notices the way that the way the ocean’s bioluminescence is clinging to them. He can see strokes of it across Julian’s jaw where he’s touched the other’s jaw, the dying light of it as it dries from his shoulders and chest. He reaches into the warm water before bringing his hand up, splaying it across Julian’s chest. 

“Putting your mark on me, Dee?” Julian says after taking note of the handprint. His cheeks flush and he pulls back some before Julian’s gripping his hands, putting them on his body. “Don’t stop,  _ principe _ .” He grins then. “Don’t make me beg now.”

Julian’s hands are at his waistband then and suddenly the other is moving so slow. “Quit teasin’.” Ding Dong mumbles, his own hands roving, sliding across the other’s larger form. He averts his eyes, his skin flushing some as he sinks down into the wet sand. “...I want you…”

“Yeah?” Julian undoes the button first. “I just… I want to know one thing. Fuck, it’s stupid, it doesn’t even matter if it’s the case.”

“If what’s the case?” He looses a breath as he feels the zipper being pulled down. 

“Did he fuck you?” Julian’s voice is equal parts rough and quiet. Ding Dong blinks before he tosses his head back with a soft laugh. “See, I told you,  _ es estupido _ . Who cares if you’re a virgin, it doesn’t make you any less or mo-”

“He didn’t.” He reaches down then and begins to return the favor of undressing the other completely. “No one has.” He presses his hand against the other’s hardness then, a pleased smile coming to his features as he hears the other groan. “Does that make you feel special,  _ Ladron _ ? You get to take the Imperial Crown Prince’s virginity.”

“ _ Dios _ , yes. Lift your gods damned hips before I have to tear these damn things off you.” He’s more than happy to oblige, rolling his hips upwards with a fluid ease, his head falling back into a shallow pool of water. He can feel the drag of sand underneath them, the way each grain bites into his back with a gentle insistence. “ _ Eres mio, si? _ ” There’s a kiss being placed against his temple, a brushing of lips. “Ding Dong, are you-?”

“Yeah, I’m just… I’m okay.” He smiles up at the other then. “I don’t want you to stop.”

“Of course.” A pause. “...I do need you to tell me what hole I should use though.”

“Julian!” He sits up then, his laughter spilling out of him. Julian’s flushed in his cheeks, highlighted more so by the luminescence spotting his face like glowing freckles. “Gods, just… in me. I want you to fuck me already!” He covers his mouth then, feeling the flush crawl down his throat. Julian’s got this wide eyed look that slides into a pleased smirk that’s got Ding Dong’s dick twitching in anticipation.

“Well I’m sorry I’ve made you wait so long,  _ principe _ .” There’s fingers sliding into his slit and it feels just as good as the first time, maybe even better. He can’t tell for shit at this point. “I’ve barely been touching you and you’re already soaked…” He ought to make a comment about how they’re in the ocean, be a real smart ass about it, but Ding Dong’s mind draws a blank as Julian angles his fingers deeper. “ _ Dios _ , I need to…”

“Fuck me.” He finally manages to speak and it’s drawn out in a weak whimper. “Julian, please.” 

And just like that Julian’s inside him.

He gives a sharp gasp of pain and he can’t help as his claws unsheathe and dig into the other’s forearms. “F-fuck…!” He swears as he feels the blood well up. “I’m sorry s’just so  _ big _ .” The last word is said on a breathless whisper and he can see the way Julian’s cheeks flush at his words.

“ _ Me estas volviendo loco _ ,  _ principe _ .” Julian’s own voice is tight as he begins to move his hips slowly, a low groan leaving him as he begins to pull out. The drag of the other’s cock sliding against the underside of his own causes Ding Dong to gasp and press up against the pirate. “I-I can’t hold back if you do shit like that, Dee.”

“Then don’t.”

-

_ Dios _ . Everyting about fucking Ding Dong is perfect. The way the other’s slick heat draws him in, the way the prince arches his whole body and rolls his hips down to take even more of his cock with each thrust. His whole body is alight with the luminescence, smeared across his chest and stomach and across his cheeks and gods, the way the other calls his name out with a wild abandon. “God.” The Earthen term is out of him before he can help himself. It’s been years since he’s said that, thought it. “God damn it, you’re perfect.”

The surf crashes around them again and their bodies slide up against one another, pushing Julian in even further, eliciting moans from both of them. “Dee, tell me… tell me what you’re feeling,  _ por favor. _ Please…”

“Good, so fuckin’ good.” The other babbles against his shoulder. “I don’t want you to stop, gods, Julian.” There are fingers in his hair then and they’re kissing with a wild abandon, like they’ll die if they stop, and damn… it really does feel that way in that moment. “Fuck, I-” He trails off, a choked noise leaving him as Julian moves his hips a bit faster. “Nnnnn…oh  _ gods _ .”

“‘M sorry, about before, I should have never…” He dips his head with a strangled noise. “I want you with me every day  _ principe _ , for as long as you’ll have me, until the Fates tear us apart.”

Suddenly Ding Dong arches beneath him with a cry and there’s a tightening sensation around his cock, and gods, it’s perfect, it really is. The way that the prince clings to him, the way that his mouth falls open and his lids close as his release rocks through him. The realization that he was the first person to make the prince feel this way causes his own simultaneous release, a spasming of his hips with a cut off gasp. “Shit, holy… holy shit.” The words splutter out of him as he struggles to hold himself upright. Ding Dong himself is humming softly, his stare vacant as he stares up at the stars. “ _ Principe _ , are you okay?”

“Better than okay…” Ding Dong offers him a sleepy, pleased smile. “I’m just...I’m good…” His head falls back into the shallow ocean water with a small splash. “ _Es_ _bueno_...”

“This isn’t going to my head at all. Please, keep going, by all means.” Julian leans down and presses a few light kisses to the other’s face, smiling at the other’s spanish. “C’mon, principe. Let’s get you back to the ship and washed up. S’gonna be a long day tomorrow.”

“Mmm… carry me.” Ding Dong reaches up then, his arms loose and waving as he holds them up. Julian stifles a chuckle and pulls the other up, well aware of the fact that he was still seated within the other. “W-woah now, Julian…”

“ _ Si, principe _ , is something wrong?” He purrs, skimming his fingers down the other’s spine. He could, he realizes, fuck the prince again right there and then, and based off the look the other has in his eyes… Ding Dong’s just as eager. 

The prince is touching his face, his lips, and it’s that easy to start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem.  
> This was one of my favorite chapters to write for MULTIPLE reasons.  
> I wrote this chapter about a 2 weeks ago and I've been DESPERATE to publish it and I finally caved. The next chapter will go live on Wednesday and then back to JUST monday releases for now.
> 
> I'm hoping to go bi-weekly but that'll be after school is finished up, which will take just a few weeks at this point (!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that we are going back to our regular posting schedule with this chapter.  
> Thanks again for everyone for reading. I cannot believe the positive feedback that SLM gets every day!!! You're all amazing and I hope you keep enjoying this. I really want to implore people to reach out to me because it is such a collaborative process and I love having input, feedback, and idea sharing circles! 
> 
> As I mentioned, we're going to start ramping up the twangst (twrp angst lmao) over time because it's a major driver for almost all the upcoming plot points, so uh, get ready to feel things, a lot of things <3
> 
> Thank you again!

It’s strange waking up without his pylon on.

Sung scrubs a hand through his hair and blinks his eye slowly, taking in the room naturally. He hadn’t even thought to do it the few times the prince hadn’t been here. In all honesty the only time it had come off in this ship before his whole reveal had been in the shower.

He doesn’t even bother with his morning workout routine, instead slowly making his way down the interior of the ship. 

Something brushes against his senses. Uncertainty, hesitation… “Wing Wang?” He turns then and her surprise zips through him. Gods, it’s always harder with new people. “S’that you?”

“Like you need to ask.” There’s a huff and she rounds the corner. “Did you just wake up?” There’s a judgemental push but then he can feel the way she pulls it back, tries to reign it in by keeping her words soft. He closes his eyes, remembers the way she grabbed his wrist the previous night, the wonder in her eyes and the way it wrapped itself tight around him...

Gods damn it, he needed his pylon back before he did something stupid.

“Mmm… pretty much.” He sighs before rolling his head a few times, trying to get the kinks out of his neck. “Lemme guess, I’m running late.” He could really get a read on everyone if he wanted to, but a migraine didn’t sound all that appealing this early on in the day so instead he just lets his core take in everything Wing Wang’s got to offer. 

“No, I actually haven’t seen anyone yet.” He can feel her pause before guilt floods through her at her earlier words, the way she spoke to him. “I’m sorry, I just… I should have said that differently.”

“It’s okay.” He smiles then because gods, at least she means it. He can work with that. 

And when she smiles back, it’s like the sun breaking through the clouds.

Gods. Damn. It.

“W-we should find people.” She perks up at that and nods in agreement. The faster he finds other people to focus on, the better, because Wing Wang is going to kill him if she keeps this up.

“So… what got you into music?” Oh, now that was unexpected. He folds his arms across his chest as they walk down the hall. Even more interesting is how there’s a deeper, more poignant part of curiousity that’s buried under the general question. 

“Expression was a big part of my culture. We always knew what the other was thinking, feeling, so we would make something completely new out of nothing… it was nice.” He closes his eye, the memory of his parents taking him to the Symposium, urging him to lose himself for a few hours, to find the instrument that called to him from within the endless halls.

“Sung!” 

His eye flies open and he brings a hand to his face. Where had  _ that _ come from? “Fuck, I’m…” He opens his mouth to apologize but he can feel a throat tightening agony sliding through him. “S-shit…I-”

Her hands are on his forearms then, guiding him to the floor as carefully as she can. “You just started crying.” She says then, her voice sounding far away. “You just stopped speaking, stopped moving, and then you let out this  _ noise _ . Gods, Sung, what’s-?”

_ Sung. _

Havve. The robot is at his side then from out of nowhere, staring Wing Wang down.  _ Tell her to leave. _

“No, I don’t… I don’t want her to.” He gasps out loud. His core feels too hot in his chest and it  _ hurts _ . He digs his fingers into the grated floor, uncaring of the way the rough surface cuts up his knuckles and hands. 

_ You’re an idiot.  _ Havve snaps at him across their link and Sung can only grit his teeth in response. The overwhelming sensation that’s crowding his insides and mind begins to retreat finally after gods knows how long, leaving him spent and reeling on the floor.

“What the hell was that?” Wing Wang sounds miles away but he can distantly feel her fingers on his arm still. “Sung? Are you okay? Do we need to get him to the infirmary?” She’s talking to Havve then, who shakes his head with a loud creak. “Gods damn it Sung, say something!”

“Something.” He manages out and her shock melts into annoyance tinged with relief. “Did I worry you?”

“Like you have to ask what I was feeling.” She gives his arm a sharp squeeze, brow slanting some. “What was that?”

He looks between her and Havve and the robot himself doesn’t have anything to say, to even  think. “Good question.” He manages. “Because I have no fucking clue.”

-

Waking up next to the crown prince should have been one of the nicest experiences in his life. They would both blink awake and cuddle back down under the blankets. “ _ Buenos Dias, principe _ .” He would say, pressing a kiss to the others skin. Ding Dong would sigh and move closer, his long, long legs brushing up against Julian’s as he would smile and…

“JULIAN! DING DONG!”

He startles awake at the shout and knock, shoving up off the bed with a loud cry. This, of course, causes a chain reaction of the sleeping prince jerking into consciousness, his eyes wild as he takes in the room. “The hell was that?” He says, voice groggy with sleep as he turns his attention to Julian.

There’s another booming knock and he sighs, covering his face. “Our friends.”

“ _ Your _ friends.” Ding Dong mumbles as he pulls the covers back up, eyeing Julian over them. “Your crew, go check on them, captain.” 

“You get your ass out of this bed, so help me  _ principe. _ ” The other’s eyes are joyous from over the sheet and gods, that warms him from the inside out. “Stop smilin’, I can see it.”

“Make m-”

“SUNG CAN FEEL YOU BOTH THROUGH THE DAMNED DOOR, NOW OPEN UP.” Wing Wang calls from the other side, her voice a near screech. 

“Your friend.” Julian points at him and Ding Dong pushes the blankets off with a sigh. The other is a sight to behold in the dim light of dawn filtering in through the porthole and it a damn lot to not just pull the alien back into bed with him. “Don’t forget pants,  _ principe _ .”

“Thanks, Julian, I was gonna just open the door in the nude. What would I do without you.” Ding Dong’s glare is ruined by his laughter, which causes Julian to laugh in return. 

“And how are we this lovely morning?” Ding Dong’s saying into the hallway as he opens the door, still shirtless and apparently uncaring. “Gods, what the hell happened to you?”

“To be decided.” He hears Sung and the other sounds terrible. What the hell? “Anyways, Wing Wang here thinks I’m dying, so…”

“You and Havve are both stupid. Tell Julian to get his ass up and come over here, now.”

“I don’t tell Julian what to do with his ass…” Ding Dong mutters and that’s when Julian strides over, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and jeans. 

“I tell him what to do with  _ his _ ass, thank you.” Julian interjects before he shoves the door open fully, finally getting a good look at Sung.

The other is pale, his eye slightly glassy, and his core… Julian winces and glances away. “ _ Dios _ , why is it so bright?”

“I don’t know.” Sung says with the same worn voice from before. “I really don’t know. Wing Wang was just asking me a simple question and I remembered something I haven’t remembered in years and just... “ He raises his hands weakly, splaying his finger out, a shadow of his usual animated self. 

“We need to go somewhere with supplies. Real ones, if Sung is sick. When can we get to Mojave?” Wing Wang interrupts. 

“I need to get Meouch. Havve, this isn’t anything you’ve seen before?” The robot’s shaking his head and Julian runs a hand through his hair, a sigh escaping him. This was what it was to have a crew. Responsibilities, requirements… His eyes flick to Ding Dong, who’s touching Sung’s forehead with a worried frown. “Havve, take Wing Wang and grab Phobos, we’re going to bring anything over from the ship you came in on and ditch it here. Tell Meouch to come to the bridge when you find him. Principe, we’re going to do exactly what we said we would do last night. Sung,  _ estas bien _ ? Are you okay to come with?”

“Put me to work, I need a distraction.” He manages a weak shrug and it’s worrisome how the other’s core flickers. Sung pales further and crosses his arms over his chest and glances away, his freckles standing out on his cheeks. “I’m fine.” 

“Bullshit.” Wing Wang barging between them then and he can see a hint of a smile tugging at Ding Dong’s lips before the other bows his head. She’s pushing the damp hair away from Sung’s forehead. “You need to rest.”

“Where am I going to do that?” He huffs.

“Well they aren’t using the bed now, are you?” Wing Wang whips her head towards them and both Julian and Ding Dong hold their hands up while taking a few steps back. “Here.”

“No, c’mon, I can… I can help.” But Wing Wang is doing a fantastic job of pushing them out while simultaneously crowding Sung back into his room. “Wait!”

Julian wants to say the same but the door to his own damned room is being slammed in his face, leaving him, Ding Dong, and Havve standing there in the hallway. “...Son of a bitch.” Julian finally groans. He goes to open the door but Ding Dong catches his wrist, shaking his head oh so subtly. 

Fine. It wasn’t like he was the captain of this ship anyways.

-

“What the hell was that?” She rounds on him and Sung does not like the way that they’re in an enclosed room together, not when his core feels like it’s about to melt out of his chest and Wing Wang’s not all that great at keeping things on the down low. 

“I told you, I don’t know.”

“Then go back, think about it. I asked you a question...”

“About my past, yes.” He groans then, a mix of annoyance and pain. “Long story short, my entire race died out. The Wasting Disease, Ennui.” He looks away, locks his jaw as he exhales sharply through his nose, not caring how brusque he comes off. “...I don’t remember a lot, blocked most of it out. That happens when you walk in and find your very own parents rotting away and already dead at the kitchen table.”

“Gods, did you really...?”

“Yes, so please just… don’t push this right now.” He sits on the bed then, averting his stare to floor. He pushes his damp hair away from his eyes before relenting. “We had this place called the Symposium. Every instrument you could imagine, yeah? And they… they stopped at the entrance.” He touches his core then and it isn’t scalding to the touch. “I didn’t know what was happening. They had never left me alone before. They were always thinking about me, and I of them.” After all, isn’t that what a family did? “Gods, I couldn’t have been older than 5…”

“And then what?” Wing Wang’s voice is quiet as she leans up against the door. 

“They told me… they told me to go, that they’d be waiting right there. Never too far away, they said. And I did. I spent hours inside those hallways.” Eventually the need to reach out to touch the instruments, to see if they spoke to him like almost everything else seemed to out there. 

And finally, not just one, but two spoke to him. A digital synthesizer and his first keytar. They had found him there on the floor, the sound of deep synth rising around him and the keytar strung around his neck, eager to be played next. “I found the parts of me no one else knew.” That no one else could ever know, for that matter. Parts of his soul that could never be forgotten. He sees her confused expression and offers a small laugh. “Though most days it still feels like they found me.” How had he forgotten that? Something so pure and good? Gods, he really wants to play something now, especially on his synth. It feels like it’s been ages… 

“Your music.” She nears and it isn’t nearly as hard as it was to breathe before. Sung nods and traces the rim of his core absently, surprised to feel how cool it is beneath his touch. In fact, he feels infinitely better than before. “...You look… better. Less troubled.” 

“And who do I have to thank for that?” He offers her a small smile. She hesitates. He can literally feel the way  she pulls up taut before her own smile unfolds. “Thank you… for staying with me. Was it bad?”

“Gods, yes. Your mouth fell open and you loosed this… terrible cry. Like you were being torn up from the inside.”

“Well, that’s what it felt like.” He snorts. “Wonder what else I’ve locked away up there.” He says the latter aloud, more to himself than to Wing Wang. She’s got this concerned expression on her face as she watches him. “Before we go, can I ask something?” He leans forward then, remembering the way her question had brushed up against him, like it was waiting for something. “Earlier, when you asked. I didn’t mean to, but of course I did-”

She flushes slightly then. “What did you feel?” And he’s surprised because it’s not a steady rage, it’s not even annoyance, it’s a soft embarrassment that flits up against him, tentative and wary. 

“Like you had a reason to ask it.” 

“...I just…” She’s pulling away, emotionally and physically. Damn it, do something, bring her back. She’s unlocking the door then and turning away, her expression distant. She pauses and her voice is small and soft as it’s thrown over her shoulder. “I’ve always wanted to make something meaningful.” A tremulous sigh overwrought with grief escapes her. “I’ve always wanted to be  _ me _ .”

And just like that, the door shuts between them and the unspoken intentions are clear.

Please don’t follow.

Please don’t ask.

Please.

-

“What the hell happened now?” Meouch pushes the goggles off his face, looking up from the damaged siding on the ship. “He what?”

“ _ No sabemos _ ...” Julian sighs. “Wing Wang’s talking to him right now. We were booted out. Probably for the best. How long’s that gonna take?”

“It’s just about done. You Imperial’s sure know how to pack a punch, I will say.” Meouch gives Ding Dong a sidelong glance before pulling his goggles back down. “I got my ship cleared out last night. Couldn’t sleep. Too anxious.” His tail thumps in the sand. “If you’re looking for Phobos, he’s in the bridge with Dangus. I don’t trust anyone else with him. Havve, you wanna stick with me and check my work over?

The robot nods and they leave them, Julian muttering under his breath about how his entire ship’s beginning to feel like a drawn out game of hide and seek. “I swear if he’s not there-”

Phobos  _ is _ there, curled up in the captain’s chair with Dangus in his lap, his visor reflecting the multiple news feeds that fill up the entire feed of the deck. “Hey buddy.” Ding Dong knocks on the helmet gently, causing Phobos to jump and give a soft noise of surprise. “Did I scare ya?” 

The red suited man shakes his head before he’s holding a finger up, swiping through a few queued videos. He gestures for Julian to come in closer as well. “ _ Si _ , what do you have,  _ amigo _ ?”

The majority of it is simply vids are just general daily reports, there’s a few federation reports but surprisingly… “Nothing about Eureka…” Julian murmurs, brow knitting with confusion. Ding Dong snorts at that and gives Julian an unworried look. 

“Academy 101. The less people know, the better. The moment Federation gets involved in a manhunt, you draw in a lot of undesirable attention. Enemies, bounty hunters, anybody who’s looking to get an advantage.” Ding Dong shrugs then. “So they’ll keep this under wraps as long as they can.”

“Isn’t that nice of them?” They were absolutely right, but a small part of him felt as if it had to do with pride, especially given Ring Rang’s place in all of this. “Mojave begins  _ Golden Jubilee _ celebrations? Oh, right, fifty years…” Julian flips through a few articles. “Oh, damn it.”

“What?” Ding Dong leans over and snorts, noting the headline. “Oh Sung’s going to  _ flip _ .” Danny and Brian were apparently back in his life once more, a headline performance for the opening week of the Jubilee. 

“What kind of name is Planet Booty for an opener?” Julian’s saying as he reads the rest of the article, a bewildered expression on his face. “Aye, every time I think our lives are becoming serious, shit like this happens and I just-  _ no lo puedo creer, principe _ . I really can’t believe it.”

“I mean, the majority of your crew is made up of a band… whose name is Tupper Ware Remix Party.” Ding Dong offers. Phobos ducks his head and his shoulders shake with a silent laugh at that. “...Thank you, by the way, Phobos.” Ding Dong goes to squeeze the other’s shoulder when there’s a hiss and- “FUCK!”

“Hm?” Julian peeks up and Ding Dong lets out a distressed noise because gods damn it, the cat had scratched him.

“Bad cat!” He goes to bat Dangus on the head but the cat simply repeats the motion, scratching him once more.”DANGUS!”

Phobos taps Dangus’s head and shakes a warning finger at the cat, who simply swishes his tail before settling back down into the other’s lap. He turns to see Julian with a hand to his mouth, his eyes alight and cheeks dimpled. “Do not laugh, Julian.” Ding Dong says in a low voice.

“I-I’m not laughing.”

“Julian.”

“I promise!”

The bridge door slams open and startles all three of them. Sung’s standing there, looking infinitely better than before but panicked and wide eyed. Sung opens his mouth to speak but Julian opens his first, shouting Spanish at the other. “ _ DEJA DE GOLPEAR MIS PUERTAS, PENDEJO! _ ” 

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND BUT I JUST-”

“YOU WERE  _ JUST _ SLAMMING MY DOORS!” Julian counters, still shouting. “Don’t!!! Try to deny it!! Don’t think just because I’m halfway across the room from you Sung that I can’t see you trying to come up with a cute excuse.”

“I’m just trying to find Wing Wang.” Sung says then and he sounds gods damned wrecked. Julian pauses and throws Ding Dong a look. “Listen, I’ll just- I’ll keep looking. She’s obviously not here.”

“No, I’ll come with. We need to start gathering everyone up anyways, right Julian?” 

“Si,  _ principe _ . Can we try for no more than a half hour?”

“I’ll try my hardest.” He tips his head in Julian’s direction, his own smile growing as he sees the way Julian rolls his eyes and stifles his laugh. 

A little over a week ago, he would have never imagined anything like this.

Sung’s on the other side of the wall twisting his hands nervously. “Now what?” Ding Dong tries lightly, giving the other a gentle nudge.

“I-I just… I fucked up? I can’t tell?” Sung starts to mutter to himself, hands going to his hair. 

“Okay, explain.” Knowing Wing Wang, Sung didn’t have to try too hard to upset her. 

Sung pales and shakes his head, causing Ding Dong to let out an annoyed sigh. “Fine. Don’t tell me. It’s not like we have been friends for over five years or anything.” He gestures for the other to follow after him. 

“Five years, yeah?” Sung finally says and the prince nods. “How’d you guys even meet in the first place?”

“Oh, oh that.” Ding Dong ducks his head with a laugh. “Now  _ that’s _ a story.”

-

_ Scaling the building had been quite the challenge, but he had managed it.  _

_ Breaking the seal on the window and slipping into the room had been quite the challenge, but he had managed that too. _

_ And everything had gone according to plan until he realized that this wasn’t Ring Rang’s room. _

_ He sat there crouched on the floor, eyes wide and heart beating wildly in his chest. Shit, shit, shit. The room itself was neat, but obviously a female’s room. He took a step back, his foot sliding across the floor when the door creaked open. _

_ Shit. _

_ “Excuse me?”  _

_ His head whipped up and oh gods, was that a historian? She stood in the doorway, her expression wide eyed and confused. “Prince Ding Dong?” Her voice is incredulous, brows raising as she takes in his crouched form. There’s a pause where he doesn’t respond, stays low to the ground, panicked and speechless. “What… the fuck.” _

_ Now that was unexpected. _

_ “I shouldn’t be here.” He says softly, beginning to stand slowly. “I-I made a mistake, I’m sorry that I’ve inconvenienced you. I-I’ll pay for your window!” _

_ “You broke my window?” Her voice raises some and he whips his head around, his nerves spiking with the volume.  _

_ “Shh!” _

_ “ARE YOU SHUSHING ME?!”  _

_ “Oh my gods, what is wrong with you!?”  _

_ They’re both standing at full height and goodness, she’s tall. Almost as tall as Ring Rang. She’s got a heavy glare on her features and he’s trying to meet it to the best of his ability but gods, she’s really pissed. “What’s wrong with me?” She stomps up to him then, her historian skirts swirling around her legs. “I have the Imperial Crown Prince in my apartment, which he broke into, and you’re asking me that question? Seriously?” _

_ “...Yes?” He finally squeaks out. _

_ Her glare loosens and her lips tip upwards before she’s laughing abruptly. “Oh, help me Jupiter.” She covers her mouth then, her eyes bright and full of mirth as the laughter spills out of her. “Is this really happening right now?” _

_ His own mouth starts to pull at the corners then. “I guess? It’s a pleasure to meet you…?” She smooths her hands down the skirts and smiles then. _

_ “Wing Wang. My name is Wing Wang.” _

-

“You broke into her room?” Sung’s usual smile is starting to come back as Ding Dong recounts the story.

“I told you, I thought it was Ring Rang’s!” Ding Dong shoves the other gently with his own grin. Sung gives him a pointed glance before they’re both biting back laughter. “I was eighteen, I was stupid, it seemed… it seemed like a good idea at the time.” His voice trails off then as they come to the bridge, his eyes narrowing at the brightness outside. 

“You loved him.” Sung keeps his voice quiet, hands shoved into the pockets of the clothes they stole the night before. “Hey man, no judgement. The heart’s all kinds of fucked up. At least yours isn’t partially externalized and suddenly prone to crazy terrifying meltdowns.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” 

There’s a short laugh from Sung before he’s turning towards the ocean. “We’re really doing it.” He says then. “Mojave. Gods, it’s been only a little over a week. How is that even possible?” Every moment that had fallen between him being kidnapped and standing here, every word spoken, every breath taken… they had brought him this far.

“Anything’s possible.” 

-

_ She doesn’t ask what he was doing sneaking into her room. Instead, she makes space for him on her bed and asks that he sits. _

_ “Tell me about the Academy.” She says instead. _

_ So he tells her, this strange new friend of his, of the morning drills, of the solidarity shared between the Imperial fleet, of the way the stars seem infinitely closer and terribly far away at the same time once you’re flying among them. “Why don’t you go?” He asks her then, boots off and legs drawn up to his chest. She rolls her eyes and plays with her skirt, pulling it up her legs until the hem lays at her thighs. “There’s more than enough historians, I’m sure you could file for a vocation change. They’re always looking to fill up the Academy.” _

_ “No, there’s someone there I know.” Her expression sours. “Besides, I like knowing everything.” She smiles then with a playful wickedness. “You don’t want to know what I know about you, Ding Dong.” _

_ No one, not even Ring Rang, has just called him that without having reservations about it. But Wing Wang has her legs crossed casually and her sleeves rolled up and it’s like… _

_ Like he’s just someone normal for once. _

_ “I like you, Wing Wang.” He informs her then.  _

_ “Well isn’t that nice?” A pause, a soft huff of laughter emits from the other before she looks at him with a genuine smile on her features. “I like you too, I suppose.” _

-

Meouch’s ship is much smaller than theirs. “I mean, she’s gotta be here, right?” Sung raises to knock on the ship’s door but instead Ding Dong slips in front of him. “Hey, what’re you-”

The door zips open and Sung gasps at him. “DEGENERATE.”

“Blame Ring Rang. He was a bad influence.”

“That’s illegal, Ding Dong! You’re a scoundrel!”

“See, you keep yelling about it and yet you know it’s a good thing.” He says as he makes his way into the other ship. “Stop being so goody-two-shoes and get your ass in here, Sung.”

“Such a bad influence…” The cyclops mutters to himself as he steps over the threshold as well. “Oh gods, what if she’s crying?” Sung says suddenly, pressing his hands against his cheeks with a miserable noise.

“Wing Wang doesn’t cry.” Ding Dong rolls his eyes some. “She gets pissed and gets shit done.”

“You didn’t see her though!” The other’s voice rings out clearly and Ding Dong turns to Sung, the other male haloed by the light that spills inside. “You didn’t…” He lapses into silence then and it’s not too hard to put two and two together. 

“Did she feel upset?” 

“Heartbroken, confused, lost. Gods, what else? Everything, everything…”

Ding Dong opens his mouth to speak then, despite not knowing what to say, and that’s when he hears it.

Singing.

-

_ The next time he meets Wing Wang he’s in the throne room, trying his best to not slouch into the throne seated next to his father’s. “As to be expected.” He’s saying in that compelling voice of his, but even that could not bring Ding Dong to focus. He had been back in the palace for a week and he already felt like he was dying slowly. _

_ “-agenda. My son, of course…” His eyes widen and he sits a bit straighter, hoping no one’s noticed his indifference. “Now that you have returned from the Academy, it is now time for you to begin your Ascension.” He pales slightly, swallows and is thankful for the high collar that hides the slide of his throat. “We have picked out a tutor for you. Come forward, Wing Wang.” _

_ He inhales sharply as Wing Wang’s tall form cuts through the court. The other historian’s stand at the back of the room, stiff backed and faces blank, but he can see something in Wing Wang’s eyes. _

_ A joy unspoken, a victory won. _

_ It’s gone the moment she bows. His father is still speaking nonsense but he doesn’t care because for the first time this castle doesn’t feel unrelentingly empty. _

_ It couldn’t, not when you had a friend alongside you. _

-

 

They stare at each other for a moment and Sung’s infinitely glad that Ding Dong looks as confused as he feels. “I thought you were friends for five years!” He hisses. Ding Dong throws his hands up and gives him an angry look. 

“Shut up, Sung!”

“You shut up!”

“You both shut up, right now, or I swear to the gods.”

They both startle at Wing Wang’s voice. There’s a high color in her cheeks and a shininess to her eyes and gods, if it wouldn’t get him killed, he’d point it out right there and then to Ding Dong. “I can’t even have a moment alone to myself.” Her voice is rough as she throws her bag over her shoulder, moving to pass them.

Say something, you idiot.

“I-I liked your singing.”

That…

Was the  _ wrong _ thing to say.

She turns on him then, teeth bared. “If you know what’s good for you  _ Doctor  _ Sung, you won’t ever bring that up again. Same goes for you, DD.”

She’s out of the ship before he can even formulate a response. Her rage a solid wall that smacks straight into him and leaves him reeling. She’s furious. Angry that they heard her, angry that she let herself have that one moment of selfishness. Even as she retreats he can’t help but notice it.

“Fuck.” He finally says. 

“You’re telling me.” Ding Dong says, a hand to his temple, his eyes wide.

Eventually they just agree to find Havve and Meouch and be on with it. There’s no point in discussing it, trying to make sense of it. Still… he can’t help but think of how nice it had sounded. She was an alto, her voice pitched low and heavy, a smoky voice calling sweetly from the corner of a dark room. 

“How do you do it?” He calls after Ding Dong, realizes the other is further ahead. Ding Dong looks back, his brow pinched in confusion. “You and Julian-?”

“Are you asking me a sex question?” And Sung can tell the other tries to joke but the way his voice pitches, the sudden embarrassment that springs off the other and at him makes Sung blush in response. 

“NO. Gods, no!” He winces and shakes his head. “Nevermind, it’s stupid anyways.” Besides, he can see Havve and Meouch and he doesn’t want to talk about this in front of them.

“Boy, what did you two do? Wing Wang just about tore our heads off on the way over here.” Meouch smirks as they approach and gods, if that doesn’t make Sung feel like an even worse piece of shit.

“Meouch.” Ding Dong starts. The Leoian turns to him and he stares the other down for a moment. “Just leave it, yeah?”

“Consider it left.” Meouch says easily.

_ Human emotions are messy. _

He looks over at the robot and sighs.

_ Yeah they are. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:39 AM and I wake up in less than 7 hours but I'm uploading this because I have no self control.
> 
> Enjoy a very cavity inducing sweet chapter on top of last week.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it while it lasts! (: 
> 
> <3

“Mojave, here we come.” 

They’re all on the ship and ready to go. Finally. Enough people were coming into Mojave for the Golden Jubilee that the only requirement to slip under the radar is to change their ships pin in case it was registered by Ring Rang’s crew (which Ding Dong insisted wouldn’t be the case, but Meouch and Wing Wang were more than happy to play it safe rather than be sorry about it later.)

“So what’s the plan once we’re on planet?” Meouch asks as he takes his place in the chair to the right of the captain’s chair. 

“Get blitzed out of our minds.” Sung offers and there’s an appreciative groan that sounds around the bridge that Julian finds himself echoing. “Oh thank gods, I was expecting you all to just like, call me out.”

“We can’t always call you out Sung, it would get boring then.” Ding Dong supplies, causing Meouch to hack out a laugh as he studies the warp information on his screen. 

“Fuck you!” 

“ _ Principe _ .” Julian taps his hands. “Do you want to do us the favor of flying us in?”

“Me?” Ding Dong is incredulous then, his brows flying up and mouth falling open. “N-No, Julian, you’re the captain of this ship, this is all you…”

“ _ Quiero que los hagas _ .” He says softly, his hand smoothing over the others. “I want you to.” 

“GAY.” Sung yells and they both throw him a dirty look. “Look, the sooner we get to Mojave, the sooner I can fix my pylon and then I can stop calling you out on gay shenanigans, yeah?”

“ _ Eres el peor _ , Sung.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment!” The cyclops hums before settling into his own chair.

“Mm-hmm, you do that.” He turns back to Ding Dong. “Please, do this. You should be the one to take us to the next part of our journey,  _ principe _ .”

The prince swallows before nodding. “Okay.”

Phobos has Dangus in his lap and Havve is strapping himself in as well. Wing Wang is the only person not present but Sung mentioned that she was in her room, leaving it at that (and Julian himself left it at that as well, given Ding Dong’s subtle head shake and pointed stare.) Ding Dong leans into the comm. “Take off in two minutes, everybody.” He glances over at Julian then, a large smile pulling at his lips. 

Mojave, Mojave, Mojave.

 

-

_ His name was Arin Hanson. _

_ The ship is huge and Julian can’t stop touching everything. He’s seen pictures in magazines, in books in the library, but none of them could really ever convey what it was really like.  _

_ “This is really all yours?” Julian says breathlessly as he comes to the captain’s chair.  _

_ “Well, mine ‘n Suzy’s and the rest of the crew.” They’re all tucked away asleep, awaiting for the morning to dawn. “But yeah, this is mine. She’s a beaut, isn’t she?” _

_ “Yes.” Julian breathes, his fingers on the fine leather. _

_ “You know, she can be yours too.” Arin says and Julian’s still reeling from the request the first time Arin pitched it.  _

_ “Por que yo?” Julian says. “I’m just a kid, I’m no one.” _

_ “I don’t know, you just seem like… like you could be someone.” Arin smiles then. “And what a better place to be someone than in space, right?” _

-

“Holy shit.” 

Almost all of them tip forward in their seats as Mojave appears on the horizon. Julian, however, leans back in his seat and drinks it in quietly. The whole damn thing is lit up, flooding the bridge with an incessant brightness that causes him to squint. 

“That’s space Vegas, alright.” Sung is saying, peeking out from behind his hands, a smile a million miles wide spreading across his face. “It’s happening, holy shit it’s happening!”

“Let’s get on planet first before we celebrate,  _ si _ ?”

His pulse quickens as they approach the docking station. Get the ship docked, get one of those auto-transport pods, get to the safehouse. It’s only three tasks but each one has the possibility of going terribly wrong at any given moment. There’s a pinging noise as their ship is scanned and Julian’s breath catches in his throat.

His eyes catches Ding Dong’s and the prince looks equally apprehensive. “It’ll be okay.” He mouths, trying for a hopeful smile. 

When the word APPROVED flashes across their screens, Julian can finally begin to relax.

“Sung, did anyone tell you…” Ding Dong is speaking then. “Danny and Brian are going to be the headline performers for the start of the Golden Jubilee?”

“WHAT?!” The man screams. “GUYS. GUYS. ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

“Shut up you tiny little man!” Meouch yells back at him. 

“IT’S HAPPENING.”

“You are NOT crashing the Golden Jubilee opener!” Julian gives Ding Dong a look like ‘why’d you have to go and tell him that.’ “That is the last thing we need,  _ pendejo _ .”

“Okay, we won’t crash it, but you bet your ass that we will be there.”

“If you’re caught, we’re not bailing you out.” Julian sighs then because there’s literally no point in fighting the other about it anymore.

“What about Phobos? You said-”

“I’d keep him in jail with you just to make you feel even worse about it.” Julian cuts him off with a pointed look, causing the cyclops to gasp at him before shaking his head.

“Terrible. You and Ding Dong are meant for each other.”

“Is that so?” He smiles over at the prince then as they officially plug into the dock’s locking mechanism. “ _ Principe _ , did you hear that?” There’s color on the other’s cheeks and he looks adorable as he actively ignores the conversation. 

“He heard it.” Sung adds. “He definitely heard it.”

“ _ Bueno _ .” Julian laughs. “Alright, now we are doing what again, everyone?”

“Staying on the ship until the pod arrives.” Sung intones and it’s downright hilarious because he must have picked up on the fact that the question was, indeed, directed at him.

“ _ Bueno _ .” It’s Ding Dong speaking this time, causing Julian to stifle a laugh. There’s a sound of a door zipping open and they all turn, seeing Wing Wang standing there. “...Hey, Wing.”

“Hey DD.” She nods at everyone else in the room. “So, this is it, huh? Remember, you still owe me a drink.” She gives Ding Dong’s shoulder an affectionate push as she leans over the captain’s chair.

“Sung already said we’re getting sloshed tonight once we make it on planet. So don’t worry, you’ll get your drink.”

“Is that so?” She glances over at the cyclops and he’s blushing faintly. “That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard you say, Doctor Sung.”

“...Thanks…” The other says in a quiet voice and Julian can’t help but grimace a bit at how obvious the whole situation is. He can only imagine what kind of face Ding Dong is making in sympathy for his friend.

“Pods here, everyone.” Meouch says a bit louder than necessary. Havve’s the first up, staring them all down before heading out of the bridge. Sung sighs and dips his head down further before he’s following after, uncharacteristically silent.

Phobos is lifting Dangus up and running after his fellow band members and then it’s just him, Meouch, Ding Dong, and Wing Wang left. 

“You excited, Dee?” Wing Wang breaks the silence first. 

“Gods, yes.” The other’s voice is full of hushed wonder, bringing a smile to Julian’s own features. “I still need to tell you about my first off planet experience…”

“You need to tell me everything, silly. Now c’mon. Let’s go.” She glances over Julian then and gives him this look, as if she’s asking if it’s okay to take her friend along with her. He nods then and she smiles. “You and me are getting some alone time, away from your boyfriend.”

“Wing Wang!” Ding Dong yells, flushing. “Don’t say that, he’s not-!”  
“Yes he is, don’t even start.” She’s dragging him along then. “See you on Mojave, _Ladron_.”

“She is a fucking handful.” Meouch notes after Ding Dong and Wing Wang are gone. “They all are. How are you doing?”

“As well as I can.” Julian sighs and goes over to the other. “...Was it  _ ever _ this way, with your old crew?”

The other stiffens before standing, his eyes shuttered. “...No, my old crew was  _ nothing _ like this.” He sighs through his nose then before looking back at Julian. “And I’m damn grateful for it now, Julian.”

Then it’s just him. He closes his eyes for moment and takes a seat in the captain’s chair. 

Become someone.

Steal the stars.

Don’t look back.

Don’t look back.

He opens his eyes then, looks forward and stands to join his friends.

-

The first thing Ding Dong notices is that it’s hot.

“Gods.” He blows out a breath. Wing Wang looks pained too, squinting at the sky, silently cursing the sun by the looks of it. 

“Can’t they change this? It’s a custom planet.”  
“It’s supposed to be like the real thing.” Julian says as he joins them. “ _Hace calor, si_? Better get used to it.”

Wing Wang makes a face and Ding Dong pulls at the collar of his shirt. “S’nothing compared to Los Angeles. You get a dryness here, _ si _ ? Desert climate and all that.” He’s already shedding his jacket, holding it against his chest. “C’mon, let’s get inside already, damn it. We can look at the city later when you’re all less recognizable.”

Something shrieks above them and they all tip their heads up, watching a sleek ship scream by in the sky above. Ding Dong can feel his eyes widen at two others chase after it. “Are those…?”

“Racer models.” Julian’s smiling at him. “C’mon, in, in  _ principe _ .”

“Julian.” He says, his voice insistent, eyes still on the colored trails that they’ve left in the sky.

“Ding Dong.” He blinks then out of his reverie, looking down at Julian. “...We’ve got all the time in the world for you to race.”

He feels the smile take up his face at the other’s world, quick and blinding. It’s so sudden then but Julian’s pulling him down, kissing him right then. “J-Julian, what?”  
“You’re so fucking cute. _Que lindo_.” The other says, a laugh spilling from his mouth. “You better stop right now or I’m going to kiss you again, _principe_.”

“I thought we said this was FRIEND NIGHT!” Wing Wang is slipping an arm around Ding Dong. “You better stop flirting right this second,  _ Ladron _ ! I mean it! Let me have my boy! And booze, gods damn I need booze.”

“Okay, okay!” He holds up his hands with a laugh. “Let’s go inside and I’ll leave you two alone.”

The outside is nondescript but inside is a whole different story. The whole place is draped with tapestries and there’s soft carpeting and pillows strewn about, glimmering lights and lanterns hanging from the ceiling, casting everything in a warm glow. “A hippy home!” Sung’s saying as he flops onto a pile of floor pillows. “Light some gods damned incense and it’s perfect.”

Wing Wang’s brushing a hand up against one of the tapestries. “It’s so… personal.” Neither of them had this back home. An identity, something that was completely theirs. “It’s nice.” She says in a softer voice.

“Five bedrooms, hidden basement area with an escape tunnel, more than enough bathrooms, thank the gods for that.” Meouch says as he checks the kitchen cabinets. “Julian, we need to go shopping soon.”

“Noted.” Julian’s turning on the TV then. “We can probably bring more things from the ship, I just wanted to give it-” Ding Dong zones out, instead moving to take the stairs to the next floor. It’s gods damned huge in here. He peeks into one room and see Phobos, the other’s back turned to him. He opens his mouth to greet the other but Phobos’s hands are reaching up to his helmet, to what Ding Dong assumes is the release mechanism on the back. Oh, he shouldn’t be here to see this, should he?

He takes a step back and suddenly, just like that, he’s falling backwards. His brain can’t even begin to process it, process what’s even happening, until he hears the soft meow.

“DANGUS!” The scream rips free of him moments before his head hits the floor. 

He groans and blinks, trying to focus and find where the damn cat went when Phobos (with helmet still) pops into his field of vision. “...Hey Phobs.” The prince manages. 

There’s hands on his shoulders then, pulling him up and dusting at his clothes. “T-thanks buddy.” The other sweeps his hand into his body then before nodding eagerly. “You know, one of these days you’re gonna have to teach me how to sign. Can’t always have Sung translating for you.”

Phobos jumps slightly before he’s nodding once more, his excitement at the prospect obvious. Ding Dong smiles and reaches out, patting the top of Phobos’s helmet. “I was just checking some stuff out, but do you wanna come back downstairs? I’m sure they’re already pouring drinks.”

Phobos curls his hands on top of his thighs and starts to shake his head. “Okay, so don’t drink. C’mon and just hang out for a while.” He remembers the way the other had sat on the beach after the bonfire, the way he watched the waves crash in by himself. “It’ll be fun.”

Those fingers unclench then and Phobos dips his head, a soft noise escaping him. There’s a moment where Ding Dong panics, thinks that he’s hurt the other somehow, but then there’s arms around him and the sound of a breathless laugh next to his ear before Phobos is pulling back, nodding then.

“Yeah? Yeah okay. C’mon.” He’s standing then and helping the other up. Dangus, that piece of shit, is nowhere to be found and Ding Dong thanks the gods for it. “Shit is that…?”

Sung’s got his synth out when they come downstairs. “Phobs! DD!” He throws back a shot with his free hand while pressing down on the keys with the other. “Just in time for the party!”

Julian’s watching the whole scene with a martini in hand, sitting next to Wing Wang and looking highly amused as Meouch pours out another shot for Sung. “You screamed earlier. You okay?”

“Thanks for checking.” Ding Dong shakes his head at both of them. “It was the damn cat.”

“He has a name and it’s Dangus, Ding Dong.” Meouch uses his own shot glass to point before he throws his own drink back. “Shit, okay. Are we jamming or are we jamming? Phobos, we’ve got your guitar right here. C’mon.”

“We’ve been doing a lot of celebrating.” He slides in between Wing Wang and Julian, stealing the martini glass from the pirate and sipping at it, pulling a face at the taste. “When are you going to get some work done,  _ Ladron _ ? Don’t you have a reputation?”

“ _ Silencio, principe _ . We deserve this. It’s the little victories,  _ si _ ?” Phobos has joined the circle and Ding Dong’s forgotten that they’re  _ good _ . Havve’s making do with his knees and a pile of books he’s set up in front of him but even then his hands are rapid fire, a perfect beat that matches Sung’s slow, pulsing synth, Meouch’s jumping slap bass, and Phobos’s quick fingers on his guitar strings.

“Shit.” Wing Wang murmurs, looking already a bit flushed in the cheeks. Ding Dong snorts and nudges her. “What?”

“Wait until you hear him sing.” 

“I think it’s time we pull out a little ditty called… Rock and Roll Best Friends! Cos you’re all… you’re all my best friends.” He closes his eye before pressing a few buttons. “Now! No judgement cos I don’t have my pylon so no… no talk box shit. This is  _ au naturale _ .” 

“Just shut up and start!” Meouch huffs.

“Fuck you.”

“I thought you were friends!” Julian calls from the table, causing Ding Dong to almost spew his drink out everywhere. He chokes on the liquid as it burns down his throat before he gives Julian a pointed look. “ _ Que? Es gracioso _ .”

And before Ding Dong can say anything, Sung’s singing.

“ _ The bond of friendship we share like brothers… Together as one _ !” And gods, they’re all in synch. Sung’s natural voice threads through it all, pitched perfectly to each note. “Shit, fuck, okay. Coming up to the chorus here.” He rushes his words. “Say ‘woah-oh’ when I point!” And he points violently then, giddy with it.

“Woah-oh!” Ding Dong throws his arms around Wing Wang and Julian, pulling them forward, causing laughter to spill out of both of them.

“Shit yeah,  _ proud to be your friend! Woah-oh! Friends until the end _ !” He collapses into a fit of laughter himself but they all keep going. “ _ Buh-bestttttt friennnnndds! _ Fuck, hehehe, o-okay stop, I can’t. I’m already so drunk.”

“You’re such a baby, Sung!” Meouch says as he rips off a final bass line. Sung flips him off before falling back onto the couch. “Go get Fuck Thrust. You can keep playing, you dumb idiot.”

“Excuse me, get WHAT?” Wing Wang screeches and Julian’s practically dying, half tipped onto the table with the glass still precariously held in his hand as he laughs uncontrollably. 

“My keytar… her name is Fuck Thrust.” Sung says. “She’s a good keytar, s’not the one I told you about earlier. I...broke that one. Threw it up HIGH! S’accident, Phobos remembers.” He’s sitting up then, eye wide. “No, wait, fuck I wanna… I wanna keep goin’. But only… only if Wing Wang sings.”

“WHAT!?” Now she’s really getting worked up. Ding Dong presses his lips together, trying his best not to match Julian for most laughter in a given moment. “Doctor Sung, I-”

“Call me Sung. Fuck that Doctor shit.” Sung’s insisting suddenly. “Call me by my name, Wing Wang.”

Julian’s not laughing anymore and a quiet has settled over the room. She looks around before tightening her fists in her lap. “You did’n have any trouble saying it before.” Sung’s leaning forward then, words slurring some. “At the bonfire, or even on the ship when I felt like I was...was gonna die. You said it...you said my  _ name _ !” He trails off, cheeks flushed. 

“I didn’t realize that was so important to you.” Wing Wang manages in a small voice finally. “I...I can sing too, but I can’t promise it’s going to be good.” Ding Dong’s never seen her like this, so timid, completely out of her element. It’s strange, but maybe it’s a good thing too...

“Bullshit.” Sung says, the beginnings of a smile showing on his face then. “You’re amazing. Now c’mere.”

“Remind you of anyone?” Julian’s whispering as Wing Wang goes to sit next to Sung on the couch. Ding Dong stifles his laugh into his drink and raises an eyebrow at Julian. “I remember when you asked almost the same exact thing of me in my room.” There’s a hand on his wrist, sliding upwards, causing a shudder to run through him. “You said you were no one, do you remember that?”

He did. Absently he recalls it as he watches them start up again, a new song this time. “I just… I wanted to be anybody but myself then. I didn’t want to be prince Ding Dong.” He blushes then, aided by the liquor. “It’s gonna sound weird, but I wanted you to name me. Like...like in the sense of giving me a purpose, a reason.” He leans into Julian then. “I wanted to be yours.”

“ _ Eres mio _ . You are.” Julian touches his face and he sighs at the touch. “ _ Principe _ , I-”

He cuts himself short as Wing Wang starts to sing, her body tipped into Sung’s as they harmonize over the synth. The arts weren’t something that people on his planet pursued. Everything held a purpose, a use. Nobody simply did anything for leisure or for fun, so to hear Wing Wang sing… to see the unadulterated joy upon her face as her voice met Sung’s over and over again…

“You’re crying.” Julian’s voice is soft, spoken against his shoulder and slightly slurred.

“S’good. It’s a good cry.” Ding Dong sighs before petting his fingers through Julian’s hair, smiling at the way the other hums and leans into the touch.

“Good.”

-

“Which room?”

“ _ Yo no se. Yo no se _ ...” 

“Julian, you’re drunk.”

“So are you!”

They’re pressed up against one another at the base of the stairs. “Okay, okay… hold my hand. HOLD MY HAND!” Ding Dong whisper-shouts at him, causing Julian to hiss a shushing noise at the other.

“I’ll hold your hand if you… if you’re quieter!” He scowls at the prince and then they’re both laughing out of nowhere. “Listen, tomorrow I take you to the city, and I wine and dine you, and it’ll be the most  _ AMAZING _ thing you’ve ever done.”

“This is already th-the best thing I’ve ever done.” He slips some and almost takes Julian down with him. “Okay, maybe this… this isn’t. This ain’t swell...”

“No fuckin’ shit.” 

They scramble up the last of the stairs and they’re almost on all fours. “Shh! Shh stop laughing! Everyone’s ASLEEP.” Julian puts his hands on Ding Dong’s face. “Don’t make me kiss you quiet,  _ principe _ .”

“Is that a threat?” Ding Dong purrs, his own fingers catching in the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

“Stop! We’re in the hallway!  _ Dios _ .” 

“We were out on the beach and you weren’t embarrassed…”

“That was different.”

“Barely!”

They both start to laugh then and Ding Dong struggles to his feet. “Okay, okay… it’s...it’s THIS ONE!” He stumbles over to the second door. “This! Is our room.”

“Our room?  _ Si _ ?” Julian manages his way over to the other. “And our bed?”

“Yes,  _ our _ bed, where I’m going to push you down and put my mouth around your-”

He’s half pushing his way in the room as he speaks and he manages to turn into it some before giving a startled yelp. “I’M SORRY!” 

“ _ Que _ !? What’s-”

Oh, shit.

Walking in on Sung and Wing Wang tangled up on another on top of the bed (albeit fully clothed) would probably make him yell too. Sung got his hands on Wing Wang’s hips, his face buried against her neck, and Wing Wang...

Julian slams the door shut before the heel she’s thrown can hit either of them.

They stare at each other before they both start down the hallway quickly. “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit.” Julian parrots back.

“The absolute madman.” Ding Dong is saying, his expression that of disbelief. “He actually did it.”

“ _ Is _ doing it.” Julian says and they’re both laughing again.

“D-don’t say that, c’mon, you terrible man you.” Ding Dong kisses his temple, his cheek, the crown of his head. “We’re going to sleep.”

“What about the earlier offer?” 

“Julian.”

“Don’t give me that look.” Julian grabs his hand, tugging him back into the bed. The bed is so soft, and yeah… maybe they should just sleep. “C’mere, I’m going to get you out of those clothes.”  
“No funny business, _Ladron_.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,  _ principe _ .”

**-**

 

He wants to kiss her.

It’s stupid how overwhelming the need is, but he can’t even try to ignore it when Wing Wang’s shoulder brushes up against his on the couch and he hears her sing for real.

Gods, booze always made his core weird. Everything is smeared across itself. Who was feeling what? He couldn’t tell. In a strange way, it was a relief. 

But then she touches him for real, her hand falling upon his knee as her body bends with a laugh, a spluttered sound falling out of her, and he feels it all.

A fevered excitement, unbound joy, the slosh of alcohol that blends it all into a warmth that makes it that much easier to smile, to touch him, to look at him and oh gods.

The zip of attraction is undeniable as it courses from her to him.

Shit, shit, shit. 

He can’t remember the last song they sang, if they even sounded good… She’s slouched against him then with a tipsy smile spread across her lips. “Hey, you doin’ okay down there?” He touches her cheek despite knowing he shouldn’t. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She murmurs, lashes fluttering some. “S’nice.”

“It  _ was _ nice.” He tips his head up, his own head swimming with alcohol. Meouch is curled up on one of the floor pillows, tongue peeking out, a loud purring noise erupting from him. Havve and Phobos are nowhere to be found but he vaguely remembers that they didn’t have anything to drink, so they’re probably sleeping or off being sober elsewhere. Ding Dong and Julian, they’re… oh yup, they’re making out. That probably isn’t helping his poor, confused core. “We should get to bed.”

“Doctor Sung, whatever are you implying?” He expects to hate it when she calls him by his title after he practically begged her not to earlier but it’s said with a light in her eyes, a smothered laugh, adoringly, playfully…

Holy shit get her to bed you stupid asshole before you do something  _ stupid _ .

“You’re about to pass out.” And before he can reason it out, before he can remind himself that he’s not going to act on his feelings, he’s scooping her up into his arms.

“H-hey!” She isn’t angry though. She’s everything but angry. She’s drunk, Sung. Don’t take any of it seriously.

He stumbles and realizes that this sucks. seriously.

The stairs are a struggle but he manages to get them both up to the top without breaking too hard of a sweat. “You’re strong~” She sighs, fingers going to squeeze at his bicep and he could die happily right now, honestly without a doubt, holy shit holy shit holy shit.

“And you’re drunk.” He finally manages as they reach the door. “Wing Wang, you’re… listen, I’m going to put you in bed and then you’re going to  _ go _ to bed and we’ll be… we’ll be us tomorrow.”

“Whuz that supposed to mean?” A bit of her usual self shines through as she huffs up at him.

“I don’t know, I’ll keep being a dumb idiot and you’ll be… you. Constantly annoyed by me? This super cool, super talented woman who’s out of this world and way beyond my league?” She won’t remember this, he tells himself as the words spill out unbidden. 

“Sung.” Her slender fingers touch his jaw and a soft noise leaves him at that. “I-I don’t… do you really feel that way?”

“I don’t feel that way. You do.” That’s what gets him to focus. He opens the door and deposits Wing Wang gently on the bed. “Every day we’ve spent together I just… I don’t mean to, but I do! I feel you, Wing Wang.” He clutches at his core then. Gods, he wants his pylon back, the security of it, to not feel all of this-!

There’s hands on his face then and she’s staring at him. “Sung. You are absolutely one of the most infuriating, bat shit insane, over the top ridiculous people I’ve ever met.”

“But?” His voice comes out as a squeak.

“But I really, really want to kiss you right now, you dumb idiot.”

And that’s how he finds himself kissing the Imperial historian like his life depended on it.

“You’re drunk!” He says, pulling back abruptly, his cheeks flushed and eye wide.

“So are you!” Wing Wang hisses.

“That is not a valid argume-mmph!” 

And just like that they’re tipping back into the bed, her hands all over him and gods, it’s perfect, gods damned perfect. “Wing…” He groans, his hands sliding down, his lips touching the column of her throat.

He doesn’t even hear the door open, doesn’t even realize what’s happening until Wing Wang stiffens underneath him. There’s a gasp and then he’s hearing… Ding Dong? What is Ding Dong doing here?

A shoe goes zooming over his head, hitting the door just as Julian slams it shut. “Son of a BITCH!” She shrieks between clenched teeth. 

He snorts and dips his head in towards his chest. “What are you laughing at?”

“You’re so  _ angry _ .” He says. “It’s adorable.”

“Sung, they just-!”

He leans up then and presses a gentle kiss to her lips, cups her face with his hands. “C’mere, I’m not done with you yet.” He says then and he can feel the way she melts at his words.

And it’s gods damned great.

-

“So…”

Meouch sits at the head of the table, his whiskers twitching, his tail swaying back and forth. “Last night…”

Julian blinks up. Fuck, they got  _ wasted _ last night. His hangover is incessant. Ding Dong looks chipper, straight backed and smiling in his own chair. 

That may have to do with the fact that the bastard had gotten a chance to fulfill his promise from the earlier night when they had woken up. What Julian hadn’t been expecting from the whole situation is that he’d be the one begging for it...

“So…” Ding Dong follows and his gaze skips over Julian right to the two most interesting people in the room.

“So, are you dating now, or what?” Julian grunts.

Sung lights up like a gods damned Christmas tree whereas Wing Wang ducks into herself. “ _ Es facil, si? Si o no _ ?” He’s probably being an asshole but he’s not going to tiptoe around this for the next week. No repeats here, no sir.

“It wasn’t discussed last night.” Wing Wang finally manages, her cheeks a deep purple color. 

“Ah, not enough time to discuss things given all the... action…  _ yo entiendes _ .”

“Julian!” Ding Dong’s smacking his arm then and giving him a pointed look.

“‘M hungover, I don’t care.” He grumbles. Wing Wang looks about ready to murder but Sung’s got this look on his face, completely entranced, not a lick of misery like the past couple days when he had been around her. “I see. You are.  _ Bueno _ .”

“WHAT?!”

“Sung doesn’t look about ready to jump off a cliff, so I’m assuming he’s getting a good read on how much you’re into him. See?  _ Es bueno _ .”

“DING DONG. TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO- TO-!”

“To what, stop telling the truth?” Ding Dong peeks over the rim of his coffee cup, sipping innocently.

“I mean, I know it doesn’t seem likely, but you could be doing worse.” Meouch offers.

“If we aren’t dating, we aren’t dating.” Sung says then and while his voice is quiet, he doesn’t look like he’s dreading saying this. “I’m not going to force Wing Wang into something she doesn’t want.”

Wing Wang’s brows raise before she’s grabbing his hand (in literally the most aggressive manner) from under the table to twine their fingers.

“We are.”

“W-we are?” Sung’s voice cracks some at her response.

“We  _ are _ dating. And that means we do things that-that couples do.” She’s standing then, flushing more. “We’re going out.”

“Visor.” Julian reminds them none too gently.

“We are finding something to put on Sung’s face so we can go out.”

“ _ Sali, sali por favor. Dios mio… _ ” He rubs at his temples.

“What’s wrong, star stealer?” Ding Dong’s fingers replace his with an incomprehensible ease. He sighs and looks at the other blearily.

“Too much fun… I’ve been too happy lately,  _ principe _ . I need to be grumpy and mean again or I’ll wither away.”

“Well, isn’t that just the worst?” Ding Dong smiles then. “Meouch, do you want to come out with us today?”

“I am not going out with this hangover!” Julian’s insisting until Ding Dong squeezes his cheeks, causing a strange noise to issue from him. “ _ Hhghghrrk _ ! Stop!”

“What was that!?” Meouch pounds his fist on the table, howling with laughter. “Do it again! I’ve never heard that gods damned noise in my life!!”

“Shut u _ HhghhrrrGkgkgkgkhkffF _ .” Ding Dong and Meouch are both laughing now. “Ding Dong!”

“Julian!” The other shoots back. “You’re adorable!”

“I am  _ El Ladron de Estrellas _ and I don’t need thi _ ghghKGKGKHGkhfkfhf _ fUCK!”

Havve peeks at them from the stairway, shaking his head some before he and Phobos both come downstairs. “You missed out on all the fun. Sung and Wing Wang are dating now, apparently.” Meouch tells them.

The robot emulates the all too human gesture of rubbing a hand across his forehead before shaking his head once more. “What, you wanna place bets? I bet… a week max. Aw Phobs, don’t get so upset over there, we’re just kidding around.”

Phobos curls his hands at his sides and stomps a foot, clearly upset at his friend’s behavior. “You know we wouldn’t place bets on Sung, don’t get all huffy over there.” Meouch flicks a piece of cereal at the other’s head piece, laughing as it glances off his visor. 

“Meouch.” Julian says warningly but it’s already too late. Phobos is practically flying up the stairs. “ _ De verdad? _ Seriously?”

“It was just a joke.” He grumbles, his ears lowering some.

“He seemed off yesterday when I went upstairs.” Ding Dong pulls away some, his brows furrowed. “I could try talking to him, see if he’ll take off his helmet and come out with us? Maybe he just needs to get out of the house. Explore.”

“No way.” Meouch says. Julian looks up at the same time as Ding Dong, noting the other’s glare. Havve himself is standing behind the Leion, arms folded across his chest. “Phobs going out without his helmet on is a no-go, more so than Sung.”

“Why’s that?” Julian sighs.

“Can’t tell you that.”

“Oh, so we’re back to keeping secrets?” He says a bit of a bite, his anger growing when he sees a flash of Meouch’s fangs. “ _ Fantastico _ .”

“Sung won’t even tell you that one, so forget about it, captain.” Meouch rolls his eyes and pushes back from the table. “Forget this. I’m going out.”

“Don’t hurry back!” Julian calls after him before slumping back on the table. “ _ Dios _ …”

“We don’t have to go out today.” Ding Dong’s voice is soft next to his ear as the other combs his hair back from his face. 

“No, I want to… besides, we need supplies.”

“You sure you wanna take me supply shopping?” Ding Dong’s laughing then and he can finally feel his own smile falling into place. 

“You know, I was pissed at you when that all happened, but you know what really got me  _ enojado, principe _ ?”

“What?”

“When I saw the only thing you got was Sung’s gods damned cheesy puffs.”

And just like that the laughs so hard he manages to fall of his chair.

-

“Are you sure it’s not going to melt off?”

“ _ Principe _ .”

“It’s a legitimate question, it’s hot!”

“If you stop touching it, it’ll last longer.”

“Mmmm…”

Ding Dong stares out across the strip, his eyes framed by dark sunglasses. He feels strange in a short sleeved shirt and, gods, he was really actually wearing shorts. All stolen from Calypso. They looked ridiculous, every bit space tourist that they could manage. His own ears are pinned back by a by a cap and Julian looks down right adorable in a floral print shirt and... “Is that a fanny pack?”

“Phaser needs to go somewhere,  _ principe _ .” He peeks out over his own sunglasses, smiling some. “C’mon, let’s go get some real clothes.”

The sky is a pure blue above them, pierced by strangely shaped buildings and signs. “So this is the strip.” He takes the other’s hand as they weave through the crowd. Despite being pressed in on all sides, he can’t help but feel amazed by it all. 

“Wait until you see it at night time,  _ si _ ? All lit up.” Julian’s hand squeezes his and they slip through the crowd. There’s aliens, humans, cyborgs and robots, even sentient animals and objects that are much harder to dodge. “They’ve got everything you could ever imagine here. Gods, I can’t believe there’s already this many people here.” That’s just on the ground too. The whole street has been converted to hold just moving bodies. Above them hovercars and airbikes zoom past, going gods know where.

“So what’s the goal, Julian?” He asks above the din of the crowd. “Now that we’re here…”

The pirate looks back at him. “Settle in, see what comes, go to the next planet if we don’t find anything. That’s what this is. This life.” He’s got an odd look on his face. “Is that...okay?”

“Is it okay? Gods, Julian. Of course it is.” He stops them in the middle, not caring how people around them are forced to part and move around them. “Besides, we all know how Sung feels about boredom.”

“Not allowed.” Julian smiles then. 

“Exactly.” He stumbles a bit then as someone bumps into him. “Hey-!” He starts, but Julian’s already barking at the other in Spanish, the threat clear despite the language barrier, causing the other alien to skitter off. “Y-you don’t have to do that, I can take care of myself.”

“But I want to,  _ principe _ .” 

“Well, I guess it’s okay then.”

-

“You’re thinking about something.”

Wing Wang looks up and blinks in confusion. Was she hearing things? That had been Sung speaking to her just now, she could swear it… “Up! Look up!” Her head whips up and oh, gods damn it. 

“Get down from there!” She hisses as he peeks out at her from above the shelving.

They’re in some ramshackle junker store and the shelves are miles high, she swears. How did he even get up there?! “You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“You’ll kiss it better.”

“I will do no such thing, Sung. Now get down before we’re yelled at.”

“Howabout you come up instead. Shit’s strudy. C’mon.”

He’s grinning at her and gods damn it. Fine. She pushes out a shaky breath as she grabs the first shelf. “We are going to get in so much trouble!” She shoots up at him. 

“Shopkeeper is blind, Wing.” He’s wearing these stupid wrap around sunglasses that are reminiscent of his visor and she can see her wavy reflection in them. She almost misses the next shelf but Sung’s hand is already on her wrist, pulling her up. “By  _ Minerva _ …”

“You  _ would _ call her down.” Sung keeps a hold on her arm as they meet at the middle of the shelf. 

“Wisdom, craft, strategic warfare. What’s not to love?” Her own grin echoes his in that moment.

“See, not complaining anymore.” He says after a moment and she blushes. “I don’t know how we’re gonna find anything in here, by the way.” He gestures out then towards the rest of the shop and she takes in aisles upon aisles of shelves that seem to have literally no order to them.

“We could ask?”

“Gods, no, I think he hates me.” Sung pulls a face and she has to clap a hand to her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter.

“I wonder why.” She finally manages, her voice wobbly as she finds herself close to laughter once more.

“You don’t hate me though! I can tell.” Sung smile softens and he pecks her quickly before he’s dropping back down to the floor. “C’mon, let’s blow this pop stand!”

She stays up there for a few more moments before she starts to struggle down the shelves, finding it a bit easier to breathe once her feet hit the floor again. Sung’s leaning up against the endcap. “Hey there, pretty lil’ lady, come here often?” And just like that he’s dragging her in close, his hands fitting comfortably on her waist.

“Decrepit junker shops are my favorite hang out spot, how did you know?” She murmurs against his lips. “Sung, seriously, c’mon. Next shop. We have a schedule to keep.”

“‘Sung, seriously.’ Did you really just say those words to me? Do you know who I am?”

“A piece of shit?”

“I prefer the term shit post.”

She shakes her head and they’re out on the street again. It’s odd, she thinks as her sundress catches on a breeze, being able to see this much of her legs outside of her own bedroom. It’s even stranger to see Sung in a black t-shirt and ripped blue jeans, his head tipped back to the sun. He looked so gods damned normal. “Feel that? Feel the sun, Wing?”

“It’s hard not to, Sung.”

“It feels so fuckin’ GOOD!” He throws his hands up and out before she can tell him someone’s coming right their way. “OH MY GODS, I’M SO SORRY!”

They’re both standing over him then. “HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP!?” Sung’s screaming and Wing Wang slaps his arm.

“Stop yelling! Give him space!”

“Urrrghh…” The man on the ground reaches up to push his hair back from his face. “...Y-yeah, I’m okay!” He smiles then, so sweet and innocent. “Accidents happen!”

Sung’s helping him up then. “It was a terrible accident, the worst accident.” They’re both standing then and Sung’s got his face in his hands, groaning regretfully. “I’m the WORST.”

“You’re not! I should have been looking where I was going.” He blushes pleasantly under his darker skin tone. “Really, don’t worry about it.”

“You’re so nice?” Sung laments before his mouth rounds out. “Dude, your hair!” 

At first Wing Wang doesn’t know what the cyclops is talking about. Sure, he has nice hair and then she sees it. A star etched into his shaved undercut. “Oh, that  _ is _ nice.” 

He touches it and his cheeks flush more. “T-thanks, my... “ The comm on his wrist pings and he jumps some. “Oh shoot! I’m late. Not your fault, by the way!” He directs the latter part at Sung’s dismayed expression. “Have a good day!”

“Well that was… something.” Wing Wang shakes her head slightly. “Stop looking miserable over there, Sung. We’ve got shit to do.”

“I could have ruined that man’s entire life.”

“Sung.”

“His life!”

“Gods, you are just… you are the worst.” She rolls her eyes and stomps off. “I’m going on my own. Bye Sung!” She calls over her shoulder. He stands there for a whole fifteen seconds before he races after her. “Gods, you are a literal child.”

“You love it.”

“Starting to question this whole dating thing...” She cuts a glance his way, failing miserably at keeping herself from smiling at him. “Let’s just… stop looking so smug, let’s go.”

“Should we meet up with Julian and DD?”

“Actually, that’s a good idea.” She taps her own comm. “Dee, you there?”

“Fuck, one sec.” There’s a bunch of rustling noises that issue from the comm and they blink up at each other. “Shit, Julian, stop…”

The moment she hears the muffled Spanish, the softness of  _ El Ladron’ _ s voice, her cheeks flare with heat and she screeches some. “ARE YOU HAVING SEX?”

“WING WANG.” Her best friend shrills back. 

“YOU ARE! DID YOU HONESTLY PICK UP YOUR COMM WHILE YOU WERE FUCKING?”

Sung’s murmuring about how they’re drawing a crowd but she’s rooted in place. “FIRST OF ALL, HOW DARE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU EVEN? BACK AT HOME?” There’s a sigh and suddenly she’s being picked up, but there’s not enough time to focus on that.

“We’re in a store and that’s why I need you to stop being so damn LOUD.”

“A STORE!?!?” 

“I am HANGING UP, so help me Wing!”

“WHERE!?” Ding dong rattles off name almost too quickly to hear but then she hears Julian laugh and repeat it. “You! You are on my shit list too, Julian! You better believe it.” The line clicks and she looks up at Sung, her mouth agape. “They just-!”

“Wing.” 

“Hm?”

“Just be glad you don’t have to experience all that second hand.” He says with a grimace.

“...Fair…”

-

Really, Ding Dong hadn’t meant for this happen.

It was supposed to be simple enough. Find somewhere nice but not atrociously expensive to get clothes for themselves first, then for everyone else. The shopkeeper had given them such a look when they had come in but then Julian had laughed and mentioned that they had lost all their clothes on the trip over.

When that hadn’t garnered them any kind of response, Julian’s flashed credit amount did.

It’s nice. A dash of normalcy in the face of everything that’s happened. Like they’re really on a vacation and not on the run. “These.” Julian’s pushing a bunch of clothes into his arms. “These’ll look good on you.”

“Julian!” He manages a half laugh. “Gods, this is a lot. How much!?” His voice jumps some when he sees the price tags. “Julian, Julian no.”

“ _ Si _ . And don’t even start about owing me back. Dressing room, now.”

“...Bossy…” Ding Dong huffs before going towards the back of the shop.

He closes the dressing room door behind him and goes to pull on the first shirt, reveling at how soft the fabric is against his skin. His whole life everything had been tailor fit and hand sewn and passed on from someone else. This however… there was nothing saying he had to wear this shirt, or any of them for that matter. He throws the first shirt on the ground, a smile pulling at his face at the simple joy of it, the freedom of choice.

A whole pile of clothes later and there’s a knock. “ _ Principe _ …” Julian’s voice is soft from the other side of the door. “Let me see how you look.”

He freezes for a moment as he looks down at everything on the floor. One thing, just one thing that you like… but then he blinks and realizes that there’s no reason for him to just tell Julian that no, he hadn’t liked  _ any _ of them.

He unlocks the dressing room door and stands there in his briefs. He swallows the apology down as he looks at Julian. “I-I… Um, no offense, b-but I didn’t… didn’t like anything.” He kicks some of the clothes then. “Y-you’re right, I looked good, but I just…” 

He trails off and rings his hands nervously as Julian stares up at him. Finally, the other lets out a soft noise before he breaks out into a soft smile.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Ding Dong manages.

“Of course. If you didn’t like any of them, then you didn’t like any of them. Can I ask though…” He’s closing the door behind them then. “Can I just see you in one of them?  _ Por favor _ ?”

“I think I can do that.” 

He pulls a shirt out from the pile on the floor that they both find themselves kneeling in. “Hand me the jacket over there.” Ding Dong says as he pulls it over his head. The moment he can see he’s not terribly surprised to see the pirate closer. “Julian…”

“ _ Queiro ayudar _ .” Julian murmurs as he pulls the leather jacket around him. “Mmm, doesn’t look as good as mine does on you.” Julian says as he smooths his hands down the sleeves. “Still…”

“Still what?”

“You look good.” It’s said with a quick sliver grin and a slight purr and that’s how Ding Dong finds himself reaching out to pull Julian on top of him as he falls back against the pile of clothes.

“ _ Principe _ , again, with this in public situation-”

“Then we’ll have to be quiet.” Ding Dong says with an eager grin against the others mouth. “I don’t know if you can manage that though. I can’t believe you didn’t wake anybody up this morning.”

Julian flushes and grumbles into the kiss. “ _ Callate, principe _ . We both know you can do better things with that mouth than talk.”

He laughs and then there’s a soft ping from his wrist. “Shit, that’s Wing Wang.”

“By all means, don’t ignore her,  _ principe _ .” Julian leans into him, making it that much harder to breathe, to think. “Answer the call.” He hums sweetly. 

His fingers automatically touch the screen without a second thought and oh shit, that’s Wing Wang talking for sure. Julian’s got his hands on his hips though, sliding downwards to his thighs. “Dee, you there?”

“Fuck, one sec.” Ding Dong manages in a tight voice. He shuffles back, giving Julian a warning look, mouthing threatening words at the other. Of course, that doesn’t do jack shit. Julian’s got a hand on his ankle and he’s pulling him close again, a shit eating grin on his face. “Shit, Julian, stop…” He hisses at the other as other begins to kiss up his bare leg. 

“ _ Hazme, principe _ .” He’s practically in the other’s lap and Julian’s mouth is brushing against the crease of his knee. “You’re quite flexible, Ding Dong.” The other murmurs softly.

“ARE YOU HAVING SEX?!” He cringes at how loud she is and Julian’s laughing against his thigh then. 

“Wing Wang!” His own voice pitches and he quickly claps a hand over his mouth. Gods, the last thing they need is for the shopkeeper to walk in on them like this. There’s no point in denying it, he reasons, not when Wing Wang is already so worked up. And oh, then Julian’s biting the skin of his inner thigh and his breath shudders out of him. So much for being in control of the situation...

She’s still screaming but it honestly fades away when Julian’s thumb begins to rub gentle circles against the spot he bit earlier. He just really wants the other’s mouth on him again, honestly, preferably returning the favor from earlier this morning… “ _ Principe _ . She asked you where we are.” 

Store, they were in a store. He can do this… His fingers go to fist one of those shirts on the floor. “We’re in a store and that’s why I need you to stop being so damn LOUD.” He pushes one foot at Julian, his eyes narrowed dangerously, but the pirate simply just pulls that one towards him as well.

“A STORE!?!?” His hand goes to the comm to muffle her voice because now she’s really going at it. Julian’s hand is pushing up the top he put on what feels like hours ago but really only was mere minutes ago. Gods, he’s going to go out of his mind… 

Eventually he hears her triade finish and he lifts the comm to his mouth, glaring at Julian over it. “I am HANGING UP, so help me Wing!” Julian’s hands are sliding up his chest then and his breath hitches. 

“WHERE?!”

He barely can manage the name as Julian leans in low to kiss his way down his stomach. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He distantly hears Julian repeat the name of the store and before Wing Wang can really lay into them Julian’s fingers are at his wrist, powering the comm down.

“Julian.” He gasps out and the space pirate flashes a grin up at him from between his legs.

“We’ve got at least fifteen minutes until they arrive. Let’s make them count, principe.”

And as he leans down to the kiss the other, the prince closes his eyes and smiles, because gods… this is what happiness was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 22 pages and I'm so fucking sorry.  
> (And yeah, that is another Young Wizards reference. Good ol' Ponch here to bring happiness when he can!)

_ “Get on.” _

_ “What is that?” _

_ Ring Rang’s about to pull a helmet on but he pauses, his eyes narrowing at the other. “Space bike, you idiot.” _

_ It’s a monster is what it is. Sleek and gleaming and sharp. It looks like it would hurt to sit on, much less take a ride on. He touches the metal, his throat jumping some as he swallows. “Get on, princeling. And here, put this on too.” The older male is shoving a helmet into his hands.  _

_ He sighs and pulls it on, wincing at the sensation of his ears being squished to the point of pain inside the tight helmet. They were doing this. He was really doing this. Going out with Ring Rang. _

_ He slipped in behind the other and shifted awkwardly. What did he do with his hands? He gripped the bottom of the seat but then there’s a loud, annoyed sound coming from Ring Rang before his hands are being ripped up from the seat.  _

_ And then they’re on Ring Rang’s hips just like that. _

_ Oh Gods. _

_ The engine purrs beneath them and they fly forward, causing Ding Dong to flatten up against the other’s back. There’s a sound like laughter, he thinks, but then again he could just be imagining things. _

_ The ride isn’t terribly long but it feels like an enternity to the prince when he’s pressed up against Ring Rang like this. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut, unbelieving that he was really here, that he was really doing this. Any moment now he expected to wake up in his bed at the Academy.  _

_ “Hey, princeling.” The other’s voice is muffled through the helmet but he can still hear it. “You can let go any day now.” _

_ His eyes fly open and he flushes at the realization that they’ve arrived, that he’s been holding Ring Rang in place on the bike. His hand fly back and the other boy laughs sharply. “Relax, gods, you’re so damn wound up.” Ring Rang’s got this light in his eyes then and he’s grinning. “Oh man, you’re going to get so fucked up. C’mere, let me help you.” _

_ He doesn’t even have the time to move. Instead, Ring Rang reaches over and reaches to the nape of his neck where the helmet’s lock mechanism is. His fingers brush the skin there and fuck, this is bad. _

_ “This better not be some prank.” Ding Dong says once he’s free of the helmet, reaching up to rub at his ears.  _

_ “Don’t you worry yourself about that princeling. We’re going to have a good time tonight.” _

_ They’re back on planet, home… In front of some sprawling villa that a council member must own. There’s music playing in the distance and Ring Rang’s got this feral smile on his face as he throws himself forward away from the bike. “You stay with me tonight!”  _

_ “Yeah?” Ding Dong’s voice is incredulous. “Y-you aren’t going to ditch me?” _

_ They’re pressed into the closed doorway together and his heart is beating in sync to the bass pouring out from the house. It’s hard to make the other out in the dark but if he moves just that much closer, he can see the others features. “I’m not that big of a dick, princeling.”  _

_ “Mmm, I don’t know about that.” He surprises himself when he says it but Ring Rang's brow raises and he snorts. _

_ “Okay, okay. Fair assumption. Now c’mon.”  _

_ Something hopeful unfurls in Ding Dong as Ring Rang reaches between them to unlock the door, something softening the edges of his smirk. “Let’s fuckin’ party.” _

_ It’s a gods damned mess in the house. _

_ If it isn’t paper plates and plastic cups strewn about, then it’s glass and porcelain crunching under his feet. “Gods…” Ding Dong trails off, making a disgusted noise when his hand comes down on something sticky. _

_ “Forget this shit. C’mon.” Ring Rang’s touching his comm, squinting down at the screen. “They’re back this way…” _

_ “Who?” _

_ They emerge from the press of bodies and thumping music out into a inlaid grotto in the backyard. “Hey you losers!” Ring Rang’s crowing as he runs over to a small group of people that are next to the pool. He shifts uncomfortably before stepping forward to join them. _

_ There’s another alien like them with his feet dipped in the pool, a soft smile on his features as he listens to the conversation at hand. “So, this dog just shows up and starts asking us for food!” A cat faced alien is waving her arms around, purple haired and blue furred. “And I’m like ‘how the fuck are you talking right now?’ Right Steve? It was cuuuh-razzzeeey.” _

_ Steve, stalk eyed and with slick looking green skin, mumbles out a response, his face buried in a handheld gaming system. “And so that’s why we have this dog here at this party! C’mon boy, speak!” _

_ “My name is Ponch!” _

_ “Oh shit!” Ding Dong says before he can stop himself. Everyone looks up at him and while the cat woman and Steve don’t recognize him, there’s nothing stopping the other alien from gasping softly. _

_ “Hello!” Before Ding Dong can say anything the dog bounds up to him. “Hello yes hi! New friends! So many new friends!” He doesn’t speak, per se, rather somehow projects his voice so they can all hear him. “Friend, do you have food? I smell food! I want food…” He slows down then, tail drooping some. _

_ “What the fuck is this thing?” Ring Rang says and the other Imperial snaps out of his star struck state to nudge the other. “What, it’s a legit question Polly.” _

_ “It’s a dog, Ring Rang.” _

_ “Why can it fucking talk is what I’m asking!” _

_ “Cos I’m a special boy!” Ponch supplies before running over to Steve. “I found this place! I went digging and digging and I ended up here!” _

_ “Mmmph.” Steve says in response and Ring Rang shakes his head some. _

_ “Meet the gang, Ding Dong.” The older boy gestures. “Cat girl over there is Meesa, that fucker over there is Steve, and this here…” Ring Rang’s reaching over then, wrapping an arm around the other alien. “Is Polly.” _

_ “Polly Olly is my full name.” The other leans over then. “It’s a great honor to meet you, Prince Ding Dong.” _

_ He bites his tongue and takes the other’s hand, shaking it some, knowing all too well that Ring Rang’s watching him the whole time. “Ring Rang didn’t mention he was bringing any friends!” _

_ “It kind of just… happened.” He turns some, watching Ponch run up to the grotto’s lip, sniffing at the water. “I haven’t seen you around the Academy?” He ventures. _

_ “That’s fair. I’m going into the med field! Someone’s gotta patch that one up with all the stupid shit he pulls.” Polly leans in with a grin. “You know my sister though, she’s one of the teachers there.” _

_ It takes Ding Dong a few moments but then it hits him. “Dolly! Dolly’s your sister?” _

_ “That’s her, the hard ass.” He laughs then before leaning back. “She means well though.” _

_ “Um, ex-squeeze me, did I hear you’re royalty?” He finds himself with a lapful of Meesa then, her large eyes blinking at him from under her purple bob. “Pol-Ol, you didn’t tell me you were friends with a prince!” _

_ “I’m not.” He laughs softly. “At least not yet. Talk to Ring Rang.” _

_ They all turn towards Ring Rang, who Ding Dong is simultaneously surprised and not surprised to see smoking. “We’re roommates, he wanted to come.” He shrugs some then. _

_ Well, that hurt… _

_ “I dunno how you’re just roommates with him. You are hawwwwt.” Meesa purrs up at him in over exaggerated fashion.  _

_ “It’s not working, Me-Me.” Steve says, not even looking up from his game. She growls some but stays there, nuzzling in closer to Ding Dong.  _

_ “Steve’s a piece of shit.” She stage whispers to him and Ring Rang scoffs loudly. _

_ “Like you aren’t either, Meesa.” Ring Rang says, smoke spilling out as he laughs. _

_ “Fuck you, Ring Rang.” _

_ “Mmm, no thanks.” _

_ “What do you both do?” Ding Dong says a bit more loudly than necessary, but it gets Meesa’s attention. _

_ “Oh sweet prince, you don’t even know.” Meesa giggles. “Steve and I have our own business.” She pauses and waggles her eyebrows some. “We’re gods damned entrepreneurials.” _

_ “Still not a word.” Ring Rang says pointedly but Meesa ignores him.  _

_ “Do you like to walk on the wild side of things, princey?” She pulls off him then and reaches into her bag. “A whole new strain, just for tonight! Whaddaya say Ree-Ree?” _

_ His eyes widen in recognition and they quickly cut to Polly, who looks relaxed as he pets his fingers through Ponch’s fur.  _

_ “I say give me a sample first, bitch.”  _

_ “What’s happening?” The words squeak out of Ding Dong then and everyone but Ponch and Polly laugh. The medic gives everybody a hard look before he gestures for Ding Dong to come closer.  _

_ “Meesa and Steve have their own business. It’s called Star Buds.” He smiles gently then. “I don’t ever participate. You don’t have to either.” Ring Rang is leaned over something in his hands and after a moment, Ding Dong can make out a strange looking pipe. “It’s mostly Ring Rang’s thing.” _

_ “It’s space weed, boi!” Steve’s finally looking up, his large mouth pulled into a grin. “This shit’s so good, gonna take you to another world, my dude.” _

_ “I see we haven’t come up with a new name yet.” Ring Rang gives a low laugh before he brings the pipe to his mouth, his other hand expertly working the lighter. Ding Dong hyper focuses on it all, the sound of the lighter catching, the way Ring Rang inhales deeply before tipping his head back to let a spill of smoke fall out of his mouth. “Shit, that’s… that is good.” He looks over then under hooded lids. “...See something you like, princeling?” _

_ Yes. Gods, yes. _

_ He’s stupid with it as he stands, fists tight at his sides. “L-let me take a hit.” He manages out in a tight voice. _

_ “Oh shit, you used the right terminology and everything. Have you been studying?” Ring Rang snorts before he clears a spot for Ding Dong. Steve’s grumbling and Ring Rang doesn’t even break their gaze, reaching into his pocket and throwing cash in the other alien’s general direction. “That’s more than enough, so stop bitching over there.”  _

_ “Yeah Steve, stop bitching!” Meesa cackles. But Ding Dong doesn’t care about any of that. He cares about the way that Ring Rang’s lips pull into a soft smirk, the way that he leans in close and how their hands are touching when the pipe is pressed into his own. “Do you need help, princeling?” _

_ “Yes.” It’s out before he can help himself and he flushes some. Ring Rang’s eyes go wide and for a terrible moment he thinks that the other will laugh, will say something mean and leave him feeling gutted but instead Ring Rang sighs softly, gaze warming, before he nods. _

_ “Okay, let me show you.”  _

_ And that’s how Ding Dong finds himself getting high in the backyard of some nameless councilman’s home, surrounded by almost complete strangers. Ring Rang’s got the lighter posed, a soft laugh falling out of him. “Shit yeah, that’s a fuckin’ hit princeling.” He murmurs as Ding Dong inhales sharply. _

_ He pulls back and gives a few violent coughs. “Yeah, that’s what you get bud.” Ring Rang gives his back a few claps before he’s yelling at Meesa to give them something to drink. “I’d rather not have the imperial prince die.” _

_ “He’s not going to die.” Steve rolls his eyes and Ring Rang holds his middle finger up until he’s handed a bottle. “Alright, this shit’s gonna burn, but you’re gonna drink it.” Ring Rang says. _

_ “Ring Rang.” He hears Polly call while he makes a grab for the bottle, chugging half the contents. “He’s not you, he’s going to be absolutely sick tomorrow.” _

_ “He can make his own choices. Shit, that was amazing. How do you feel?” There’s hands on his face then and Ring Rang’s tipping his head up and oh, oh wow, that feels nice. He must say something, do something, because Ring Rang’s laughing. “Yup, sounds about right.” _

_ The world tilts some and he swears he can feel his brains leaking out his ears and it’s the best damn feeling in the world. Everything feels warm and fuzzed over and goodness, touching the grotto water sounded like the best fucking thing he could be doing with his time and energy right about now.  _

_ “Prince Ding Dong.” There’s a voice and a hand on his shoulder. He glances up and does his best to focus on who the fuck it is, but that makes it even worse. “‘M sorry.” He giggles out. “Mmmmmwho?” _

_ “Gods, Ring Rang, look at him! He’s fucked, absolutely fucked.” _

_ “That’s the point, Pol.” Ring Rang is taking another hit already, his body slouched and it’s the most relaxed Ding Dong has ever seen the other. “You could also be totally fucked if you want, just gotta come on over here and I’ll take care of you.” _

_ Polly’s shaking his head and saying something about how he’s going to get food for Ponch and Ding Dong can only make a disgruntled noise as he watches the other leave. What the hell did Polly have to do to be close to Ring Rang like that. Why was it so damn hard for him? _

_ He sighs and slumps further down into the grass, his thoughts interrupted only when Ponch gives him nudge with his nose. “Why are you sad?”  _

_ Ding Dong gives the dog a pointed look, which probably isn’t all that focused, before he shrugs his shoulders some. “Because my life sucks.” _

_ “Why does your life suck?” _

_ “No friends, no future, I’m… literally the worst?” He laughs out the last part before he’s covering his face, groaning loudly, dizzy with it. Ponch whines some and scoots closer, nosing at Ding Dong’s arm until he relents and lets the dog cuddle closer. “Hi dog…” _

_ “Ponch.” He huffs through his nose. _

_ “Hi Ponch.”  _

_ “Better.” _

_ He hugs the dog a bit closer and looks up towards the sky. It’s easy enough to navigate at this point, to find his place among the stars from the ground. “I’m sorry you’re sad.” Ponch blinks his brown eyes up at Ding Dong when the prince finally manages to focus his attention on the other. “What makes you happy?” _

_ “Flying, exploring, learning new things.” Not being here, Ring Rang’s laugh, those rare moments when his classmates acknowledge him like he’s not just the crown prince. “The stars.” He says the last word softly, reverently.  _

_ “...I like squirrels.” Ponch says after a moment and Ding Dong can’t help the laugh that spits out of him. The dog barks in reply and wiggles around some. “Happy! Happy happy happy!” _

_ “Y-yeah, okay, I’m happy. Thanks bud.”  _

_ “Leave it to you to make friends with the dog at the party.” _

_ Ponch’s ears flatten some. “I am a very good friend!” _

_ Ring Rang snorts some before he sits down next to Ding Dong. “Did princeling here show you where Sirius is?” _

_ “Sirius?” He cocks his head. _

_ “Well, really where Canis Major is.” Ring Rang taps the end of Ponch’s nose, causing Ponch to shake his head and bark again. “I could use a refresher too, princeling. You mind?” _

_ “Oh, u-uh, sure…” He loosens one arm from Ponch and tips his head up, blinking a few times as he focuses. “Won’t be too quick, I’m a lil…” _

_ “Take your time.” Ring Rang’s voice is near his ear and a shudder runs through him. _

_ “There…” He points up, up, up at the sky. “See, brightest star in the sky. Part of the ‘Great Dog’ constellation.” _

_ “DOG!?” Ponch is out of his arms and bounding across the yard then, barking up a storm. “A dog! A dog in the sky! I wanna be in the sky!” _

_ “Y’know, it was a bit freaky at first, but now it’s kind of adorable.” Ring Rang leans up against him and oh Gods, don’t freak out.  _

_ “T-this is nice.” Ding Dong finally manages and Ring Rang’s bumping him some, a lazy grin on his features.  _

_ “Didn’t think it was gonna be, but you’re right, it is.” _

_ Polly’s stepping out of the house then with a smile on his features which brightens more when he sees Ring Rang? No, he can’t tell… “Well don’t you both look comfy!” _

_ “Shut up, you’re gonna ruin my cool guy image.” Despite his grumbling, Ring Rang doesn’t show any signs of moving. That’s enough to make Ding Dong giddy, enough to make him brave enough to slouch more against the other until their fingers are almost touching.  _

_ “I think you’re confusing cool guy with asshole.” Polly wags a finger at his friend before putting the plate down in front of Ponch. “‘S getting pretty rowdy in there, actually, maybe we should split.” _

_ “If we can even get those two out the door…” They all glance back at Meesa and Steve, who are rolling around on the grass giggling wildly. “Gods, what a mess.” _

_ “Don’t be mean to your friends, Ring Rang.” _

_ “If I’m nice all the time, Pol, then it’ll get boring. Right, princeling?” _

_ “Hm?” His head perks up some. _

_ “Wasn’t it such a nice surprise when I said you could come along?” Ring Rang’s giving him a pointed glance. _

_ “...I mean I thought it was a prank, remember?” Ring Rang covers his face and glares at Ding Dong through his fingers. “What!?” _

_ “RING RANG, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS BOY?!”  _

_ “I THOUGHT HE WAS A PIECE OF SHIT, BUT HE AIN’T! I’M WORKING IT, OKAY?” _

_ “RING. RANG.” _

_ “POLLY. OLLY.”  _

_ They’re up in each other’s faces before Ring Rang pulls off him and falls to the ground, laughing his ass off. _

_ “Gods, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry if he made you feel like shit. What is wrong with you?” Polly goes to stand over the hysterical alien. _

_ “Everything!” Ring Rang howls with laughter. “Every fucking thing, man.” _

_ Ding Dong opens his mouth to speak, to say something, but there’s a sudden screaming from within the villa. “...The hell?” _

_ Someone throws themselves out onto the lawn. “IMPERIAL GUARD IS HERE. PARTY’S OVER.” _

_ “What?” Ding Dong’s saying but then there’s spotlights on the backyard and everyone’s looking up to see a ship hovering above them. _

_ “Shit. Shit shit shit.” Ring Rang’s got an arm around him. “We need to fucking go.” _

_ Meesa and Steve are wide eyed and gaping until Polly’s gripping them both by their shirts and dragging them along. “Ponch!” Ding Dong says suddenly, turning back to find the dog, but he’s… _

_ He’s gone. _

_ “Forget the dog, someone saw you.” Ring Rang hisses. “I should have fucking never have-” _

_ “You should have disguised him.” Polly says, a hint of a smile touching his lips. “Now stop complaining and run, dumb ass.” _

_ Ring Rang blows out an annoyed sigh before grinning. “Time to put those run drills to the test, princeling.” _

-

Steadily over the week, it became hard to not notice the fact that Mojave itself was ramping up for the start of the Golden Jubilee. 

The crowds, for one, were growing day by day. More aliens, more humans, more everything. The streets were littered with glitter and feathers and all sorts of refuse, included discarded clothing and gods knows what else. 

The nights got a bit longer, the city was awash in neon lights and music seemed to filter down from the sky. There was an excitement in the way people talked and moved, an anticipation as they counted down the days until the opening celebration took place.

It should have been easy to fall into old habits. To pick pockets on the street and to find the underbelly of Mojave and slide in easily among its associates. There had been no whispers of  _ El Ladron’s _ presence on Mojave. In fact, people still were talking about the kidnapping from two weeks ago. Ding Dong’s planet had always acted so distantly despite their prowess, so there was no good read on how his family was reacting to anything so far. Instead though, he finds himself with the  _ principe _ on his arm, staying out the entire night on the strip and slipping into hotel lobbies and onto casino floors. Never in his life had he tried so many different foods, seen so many new things, wanted to stay so close to someone in his life.

It was equal parts terrifying and thrilling.

They were falling into the safe house in the dead of night, still both dripping wet from the resort pool they had snuck into. “We left a trail the whole way back!” Ding Dong’s giggling as they unlock the front door. “They’re going to be knocking at our door in an hour, Julian.”

“Oh, I’d like to see them try.” He grins as the lock clicks open. “I’d kill them.”

Ding Dong kisses him then and Julian melts into the other. The smell of chlorine is still strong and his skin is slick from it when the pirate reaches up to pull him closer. “I still can’t believe I got you to skinny dip.” Ding Dong is laughing against his mouth then. 

“What can I say, you make me  _ loco, principe _ .”

He’s a bit surprised to see Phobos curled up on the couch when they enter into the house. They both stop short but the other is already shifting awake. “... _ Lo siento _ , Phobos, are you okay?”

The red suited man brings his hands up to his helmet and touches the spot where his neck meets the headpiece. He hears Ding Dong’s breath catch and for a moment they must be thinking the same thing. The other is finally going to take it off. He simply drops his hands then and lowers his head some.

The prince moves forward first, surprising Julian when he starts to sign awkwardly to Phobos. “Julian, could you go get some pen and paper?” I’m not that good at this yet.”

“Of course.” 

He returns to see the two comfortably slouched against the couch. “You’re not happy.” He hears Ding Dong saying to the other. “You’re… you’re what?”

“Here.” He places the pen and paper before Phobos. The smaller man takes it and begins to write some. 

_ I’m thinking of home. _

They both stare at their hands awkwardly at the other’s words. “It must be hard, staying here all day…” Julian finally ventures. “I’m sorry if we haven’t helped at all with that.”

Phobos shrugs before reaching out to crumple the paper. “Y-you know, you can take your helmet off here, if that helps… you don’t have to hide in front of us, Phobos, you’re our friend.” Ding Dong reaches out to touch his hand and the other stills. 

Julian sighs softly and looks up towards the ceiling. “I was going to break this news later, when everyone was up, but I pulled some strings…” He smiles a bit then. “I got everyone tickets for the show tomorrow.”

“Julian!” Ding Dong exclaims before he covers his mouth, his own eyes darting upwards. 

“ _ Que _ ? I’m in a giving mood.” He chuffs a laugh. “So long as Sung doesn’t pull any stupid shit, it should be fine. You all… you all did a lot for me when this all started, so I wanted to return the favor.”

He looks up just in time to half catch Phobos. “W-woah! Hey!  _ De nada, mi pequeno amigo _ .” He taps the top of the other’s helmet. “Now why don’t you get upstairs and go to bed?”

Phobos nods eagerly before scampering up the stairs. They watch him for a few moments before Ding Dong breaks the silence with a laugh. “ _ Que, principe _ ?”

“You sound like a dad.”

“Gods! Don’t start saying that!” Julian flushes and turns away. 

“What?” Ding Dong is sliding up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist gently. “Is daddy  _ grumpy _ ?” His voice pitches some and Julian’s flushing for a completely different reason then.

“ _ Principe _ …”

“Mmmm?”

“Bedroom. Now.”

“ _ Si _ , captain.”

-

 

“Sung, you’re hogging all the covers.”

“S’cos you’re not snuggling with me babe.” He huffs before he’s reaching over, dragging her close. “See, you got covers’n’me, what else do you need in life?”

She sighs sleepily before curling in closer. “More sleep.”

“Gods, you’re my kind of woman, you know that.” He kisses the top of her head before closing his eye…

...Only to open it mere minutes later when a soft knock sounds at their door.

“Ignore it.” Wing Wang grumbles, her eyes screwed shut.

“S’Phobos. You want me to tell him to come in?”

She sighs and finally opens her eyes. “I suppose.”

“C’mon in bud.” He sits up some, stretching out his arms. The door opens and Phobos peeks in before trotting over. “Gods, you’re excited.” His core’s waking up with him, reading the other’s enthusiasm and excitement with a sleepy slowness. “What’s up?”

Phobos slaps several pieces of paper down on the bed and he rubs at his eye before leaning in closer. “What the- HOLY SHIT.”

“Sung!” Wing Wang pops up from under the covers. “Do not yell!”

“I’M SORRY, I’M JUST A LITTLE EXCITED THAT WE ALL GET TO GO TO SEE NINJA SEX PARTY AT THE GOLDEN JUBILEE TOMORROW NIGHT.” He yells before he’s grabbing Phobos. “WHO. DID. THIS.”

The other points down the hallway and Sung’s mouth rounds. “I KNEW HE WAS A NICE MAN.” He kisses Wing Wang then, causing a moment of happy confusion from the other, before he’s rolling out of the bed and onto the floor. “JULIAN! OH CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN!” He’s so excited that he doesn’t even think to knock, to register what his core is picking up on, when he rips open the door.

To see Ding Dong pinned underneath Julian. 

Arched up into the pirate.

Completely naked.

He doesn’t even speak. Simply slams the door shut.

“SUNG!” He hears Julian scream a moment later.  
“I’M RETURNING THE FAVOR.” He screams back before he can help himself. He hears Ding Dong laugh at that and he can only cover his face as all of it comes slamming into his core. Every damn time with these two. Libidos up the wazoo. 

Fine, he’ll tell Meouch then.

“We already know.” Meouch says as soon as Sung opens his mouth after flying down the stairs.

“WHAT?! C’mon!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t sleep in.” Meouch gives him a pointed look as he bites into his toast. 

“Maybe you should… suck my dick!” Sung flips him off before he runs back upstairs, hearing the way Meouch groans and calls “idiot!” after him.

“So we are literally the last people to know.” He says as he enters back in. Phobos has disappeared and Wing Wang is still tucked in under the covers, her expression bleary and unfocused. “I keep forgetting you’re not a morning person.” He takes to the side of the mattress then, reaching out to touch the side of her face with careful fingers. “You want me to bring you breakfast in bed?”

She colors some and sinks further under the covers. “You don’t have to…” She says in a small voice.

“Yeah, but I want to. I’m not going to cook it, cos gods knows how well that would go.” His fingers slide down some until they rest at the curve of her jaw. “Are you excited?” 

“I am, I think a little less than you, but still…” She nuzzles into his hand then and he can barely hold back the love sick sigh that threatens to fall out of him. “You aren’t going to do anything stupid, are you?”

“Babe.”

“Sung…”

“...You can’t ask me to do that, c’mon now.”

She laughs then and reaches out, smacking his cheek gently. They both turn when there’s a knock at their door, this one much more aggressive than the last. “Don’t answer that.” Sung whispers to her. 

“What did you do?”

He can feel the murderous intent coming from the other side. “N-nothing…”

“I heard screaming, Sung. You can’t pull the wool over my eyes that easily.”

“So I may have just…”

“ _ ABRE. LA. PUERTA. PINCHE PENDEJO! TE MATARE!!! _ ”

“Sung.” She admonishes him. “He’s  _ furious _ .”

“I know…Oh gods, I know. JULIAN I’M SORRY. I DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING. PRACTICALLY.”

“Sung!” She’s slapping his arm then. “You didn’t!”

“I told him I was returning the favor. I panicked.”

“Sung!!!”

“STOP SAYING MY NAME I’M GETTING NERVOUS.” He manages out. “GO AWAY NO ONE IS HERE. SHIT. WHY DID I SAY THAT? I ALREADY ANSWERED YOU! FUCK. JULIAN, PLEASE.”

There’s a soft mumbled voice and a wash of calm as Ding Dong arrives. “You aren’t going to kill him.” They other is saying. “C’mon, let’s get breakfast.”

“I am. I really am.” He hears Julian insist. 

“We are even now, technically.”

“We’re not even until I see them naked.” Julian huffs and gods, now  _ he’s _ blushing, unable to even look at Wing Wang.

“Gods, Julian. C’mon.” 

They both sit there for a moment. “Um…” Sung starts but Wing Wang is already standing. “Wing…”

She looks over her shoulder and smiles some, a twinkle in her eye. “Yes,  _ Doctor _ Sung?” 

He gulps some and turns his flushed face away. “N-never mind.”

-

They get breakfast on the go.

“Julian…” Ding Dong sighs some as the other leads him forward. “Can I take this stupid blindfold off yet?”

“No,  _ principe _ . You have to wait. Just a bit more now.”

He stumbles just a bit and bumps into Julian with a soft apology. “Okay, okay. Now. You can take it off now.”

“About time.” He reaches up to undo the knot at the back of his head. “I swear to  _ Jupiter _ , this better be…” The words die on his lips as he takes in the sight before him. “...Julian.”

The pirate is standing next to a racer, his lips pressed together mid smile and his eyes bright. “ _ Te gusta, principe _ ? Do you like it?”

“Do not tell me you bought this.” He’s a bit breathless and Julian’s laughing then.

“No, no. But I do have it leased out for the next week. Longer, if you want.”

Gods. He presses a hand to his cheek before a weak noise leaves him. “Julian, I love it, I-”

Julian walks over and reaches up. “Don’t you start crying on me,  _ principe _ .” 

“I’m gonna try real hard. Holy  _ shit _ .” Ding Dong stumbles forward then, his hand falling upon the cool metal. “Does she have a name?”

“Nike.” Julian says as he slides his hands into his pockets. “Greek Goddess of Victory. Victoria sounded a bit too… eh.”

“S’fair. That’s...very fair.” He rounds the ship and peeks over at Julian from over the engine. “...Keys.”

“Demanding!” Julian laughs before throwing them over. “Don’t go flying off yet, you hear?”

“ _ Si, si _ .” Ding Dong says distractedly, almost not realizing that he’s speaking in Spanish to the other. He unlocks the cockpit and stares inside, eyes widening at the leather interior, the shininess of every button begging to be pressed.  _ Fly me _ , it whispers to him.  _ Until everything else is far, far away. _

“I may have also… registered you and Nike to the prelim race that’s taking place next week.”

“JULIAN.” His head whips up. 

“Told you the lease is extendable,  _ principe _ .”

“I-I don’t even know where to start,  _ h-how _ to start.” He’s touching his forehead, unbelieving.

“Well you better start learning.”

-

It’s hours before he comes back down to Mojave.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He’s calling out to Julian as he pushes up the glass of the cockpit. “I lost track of time!”

“ _ Principe. Es bueno _ .” Julian’s got an easy smile on his face. “I managed to pass the time decently.” There a flash of something and Ding Dong hurries forwards the rest of the way.

“Is that your sketchbook?

“Hm, o-oh, oh no. You did  _ not _ see a sketchbook.”

“Julian!” 

“No! Tell me! Tell me how it was up there.”

He relents with a soft laugh. “Fine, it was…” He opens his mouth to speak, to explain it, but there’s literally no way of doing that. The sky had been an unceasing blue, bright and piercing. There had been only the realization that he could go faster and faster still, with little to nothing to stop him.

The fuel gauge hadn’t been the first thing to get him to stop though.

It had been Julian.

“...It was incredible.” He finally settles. 

“I’m glad.” 

“I still can’t believe you just…” He gestures back to Nike and all her glory in the light of the midday sun. “Almost two weeks ago you wanted to kill me, Julian.” He’s half joking, half serious.

“Things change.” Julian says with a sudden conviction. 

“You’ve changed.” He says quietly. 

“I didn’t change,  _ principe _ , I just… finally started being myself again.”

 

-

_ For a while, being part of Arin’s crew had been a dream. _

_ There was Suzy, who was always tossing his curls with her sharp nails and buying him new art supplies. Barry and Ross, who took to him right away and showed him all the secrets the ship had to offer. Holly was his favorite, besides Arin, because she had this no-nonsense way about her way about her that was always tempered by her sweet smile (plus, she was ridiculously good and mimicking bird calls, both Earthen and alien alike, which Julian thought was the coolest thing in the world.) _

_ Arin was ever smiling in the face of danger, the perfect captain. They called him Mind Seizer (apparently a play on his childhood nickname of Egoraptor, Arin explained once, put through the Latin blender of cool ass pirate names.) He had this way of fooling you, of putting you at ease until his rage exploded out and he left the room with a fresh coating of blood on the walls. _

_ That should have been the hint. The thing that got Julian to reconsider. _

_ But he was only freshly thirteen at that point and had nowhere else to go, especially now that they were off Earth. And besides… they were his family, despite all of this. _

_ Arin had him act as runner and lookout. Small children were always scampering around, no matter what planet they came from. It was easy to make friends with all of them, what with the way they touched his skin and hair (“so strange! An Earthling!” they would all crowd him and whisper in the alleyways. They would tell anything, do anything, to hear about the completely human planet light years away.) _

_ “Julian. I need you to do something for me.”  _

_ He had been so eager to please, to prove his worth. There were nights where Arin cussed him out, screamed at him until he was hoarse for fucking something up. He would stand there and take it, head bowed and hands loose at his sides. It would stop, eventually. Arin was just looking out for all of them. He had to just be better… _

_ “We’ve got a meetup planned with a bunch of Leoians. I’m thinking you can handle it, right?” Arin smiles some then and Julian returns it. _

_ “You can count on me.” His Spanish was next to none nowadays. It was an inconvenience when he spoke it, according to Suzy. “English is the only Earthen language spoken out in space, Julie. There’s no point. Besides, it’s kind of annoying to translate everything you’re saying.” _

_ “Of course!” _

_ “They got some kid around your age too, so try and get the deets from him. I’m thinking they’re holding out on us.” _

_ “I still think that’s a load of shite.” Ross is saying, his Australian accent lighting upon the last word. Arin tosses him a dirty look and he holds up his hands. “If you wanna send the kid, send the kid. You’re the captain.” _

_ “Damn right.” Arin grins. “I’m comming you the details, Julian. And remember…” _

_ “Don’t come back until I’ve got something worthwhile.” He chirps back before he’s out the door. _

_ - _

_ Oh gods. _

_ They’re all so tall. _

_ Julian fidgets some and pulls at his jacket. “My name is Julian, I’m here on behalf of Arin-” _

_ “I fucking can’t believe he actually sent the kid.” A voice calls from the back and there’s laughter through the whole crew. _

_ He swallows nervously before standing taller. “Mind Seizer sent me, I would suggest you all let me do my job.” He’s gods damned thirteen and scared out of his damned mind but he can’t go back empty handed.  _

_ Gods help him if he did. _

_ “Let him through.” A scarred Leoian finally speaks up and they all part. “You ain’t seeing the captain. Let Hanson know that he can fucking bring his own ass here if he wants to barter. But I’m sure you’re here for another reason, right?” _

_ He nods and the Leoian rolls his one good eye. “For fuck’s sake. Fine. You can hang out with the kits in the meanwhile. Liara!” He pauses and there’s no response. “RUNT, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW AND BRING YOUR MATE.” _

_ There’s an angry snarl and suddenly a gangly teen falls into the center of the room. “She’s in her room.” He growls back.  _

_ “Well then bring the Earthling with you and get her then, runt.” _

_ He pushes at the blue strip of cloth that separates his messy mane from his face and bares his teeth and Julian. “Hurry up or get left behind.”  _

_ Julian suppresses a sigh and follows after the other.  _

_ “Lia. Lia, what are you doing!?” He slams the door open on a mess of a room. Blankets and clothes are strewn about everywhere. “Those are mine! What the hell!?” _

_ A faux-hawked Leoian girl pops up from the pile. Her eyes widen when they take in Julian and she’s diving under them again. “LIA.” The angry boy stomps over then. “Get out! Stop being weird! Gods, I hate you.” _

_ “You can’t hate me!” Her voice rings out clearly then. “We’re mates!” _

_ “Shut up!” He aims a kick at the pile. There’s a pained noise before the sound of ripping fills the room. “You’re fucking all my shit up! Gods damn it, Liara!” _

_ He can feel the sweat pooling at the small of the back as he watches the two. Liara’s struggling out of the mess of fabric, tears shining in her eyes. “I didn’t mean to, Meouch. Y-you kicked me! It hurt...” _

_ He growls and she whimpers some, her ears flattening to her skull. “Hey!” Julian can’t help himself. He grabs the Leoian’s wrist, his pulse loud and incessant in his ears. “You don’t kick girls, pendejo.”  _

_ “What the fuck did you just call me?” Meouch snarls and he’s crowding into Julian and gods, the other’s pupils are dilated to the point of the black eating up the iris.  _

_ “Lo siento, pinche pendejo. I meant you’re a fucking idiot.” Julian hisses back.  _

_ “Hanson’s bitch boy is going to tell me that I’m being an idiot. Shit, that’s a good one!” And before Julian can speak up there’s claws being raked down his arm, ripping up the leather jacket like it’s made of paper. Oh, oh gods. The blood spills out and pulses unevenly in tandem with his frantic heartbeat. “Hurts, doesn’t it?” A crazed giggle leaves the other and all Julian can do is stare at it. _

_ “Meouch!” Liara cries and suddenly she’s pushing at him until he falls over. “Go! Get out of here!” She screams at Julian then. Meouch is growling, head whipped up and eyes flashing a violent, sparking blue. “GO.”  _

_ And so he does. _

_ He runs past the corridors Meouch led him down, past the Leoian crew who yells after him and out onto the streets. “Arin.” He’s panting into the comm. “Arin, p-pick up. C’mon.” The line stays dead and he can only clutch his left arm a bit tighter as he makes his way down the street. _

_ His vision swims and he can only stumble into the nearest alleyway, sliding down the wall. Don’t look, oh gods it hurts… A weak cry falls from his lips and he presses his good arm across his eyes, his hand smearing blood across his face. Gotta make it stop, c’mon Julian. He pulls out his pocket knife and cuts into his shirt and after some time he’s got a length of cloth to staunch the bleeding as best as he can. “S-Suzy, Barry… Ross?” He flips through the functions on his comm, barely able to focus. Fuck, they could probably track him. He struggles to his feet, a weak noise leaving him. Even Holly isn’t picking up. _

_ Even on the streets of LA at the third shift he hadn’t felt fear like this. Bloody prints are left in the wake of his fingers on the comm, desperately searching for the nearest med space. Fifteen minutes away, you can do this Julian. _

_ He makes it only five before his vision darkens and he falls to the ground. _

_ - _

_ “You let him go alone!” He hears Holly screaming. Why is she screaming. “Into a literal den of lions. What did you expect, Arin?” _

_ “For him to be smart enough to not antagonize the captain’s son, that’s what Holly!” _

_ “He’s a kid, Arin. God, you are such a piece of shit.” _

_ “Step off, Holly.” Suzy’s voice is a low hiss.  _

_ “You can tell me what to do when you start to actually contribute, you bitch.” Holly snaps back. There’s a soft voice and Holly says something he can’t hear. “You want to stay with these fucks, Ross? Is that what you want?!” There’s a ringing noises and Ross is letting out an despaired exclamation. “If that’s what you want, then keep that. I don’t want it.” There’s tears in the others voice and quick footsteps and just like Holly’s gone. _

_ “Good riddance.” Comes Arin’s voice after a few moments. “Get over it, Ross. We’ve got other shit to worry about.” _

_ “...She just…” _

_ “Oh jeeze, okay I guess we’re going to cry a little. Fine. You’ve got five minutes, O’Donovan.” _

_ Julian finally manages to open his eyes. Ross is half bowed, his hands cupped around a glimmering object. “...Ross…” Julian finally manages in a weak voice. The Australian looks up, his fist curling around- _

_ Oh gods, that was Holly’s wedding band. _

_ “H-hey buddy.” Ross comes over. “You’re awake, that’s good. W-we were… we were getting real worried.”  _

_ “Ross, I saw...I heard…” _

_ His eyes widen and he gives a violent shake of his head. “S-she’ll be back, don’t you worry. I’m just glad you’re doing okay.” _

_ “What happened?” _

_ “Julian, your arm, one of the Leoian’s tore into it-” And the moment he looks at the bandaged limb it aches. Shit. He feels tears mist in his eyes and he looks away from the older man.  _

_ “Is Arin mad?” Why is he even asking? Ross blows out a watery sounding breath before he shakes his head.  _

_ “Fuck him.” It’s said so venomously to the point where it takes Ross by surprise. He closes his mouth and he looks away. “You should get more rest. That would be… be for the best.” The meaning behind the words is clear. _

_ Don’t let him know. _

-

 

He doesn’t tell Ding Dong any of it.

He’s still trying to sort through it all, find the perfect way to finally explain what made him him, but gods.... It was hard. 

He didn’t want to think about that now. He just wanted to enjoy this without worry, without the burden of memory for just a while longer.

Instead, he shows Ding Dong the garage where Nike’s to be kept. He twines his fingers with the other and holds on tight. The prince must know something’s up but he stays quiet.

“Hey.” He’s saying as he unlocks up the garage door. “I… wanna tell you stuff, it’s just hard dredging it all up.”

“Gods, if that isn’t the case.” Ding Dong looses a sigh and with it Julian’s whole body relaxes. “I get it, my past is all fucked up too.”

“Let’s find a day to sit and talk after the concert,  _ si _ ? I wanna hear it all.” 

“It’s a date.”

“Bah! That sounds so...so..”

“Domestic?” Ding Dong is leaning in, grinning some. “What’s next, Julian? First off you’re calling yourself a dad, now we have our dates planned out instead of spur of the moment! Oh gods, when do you start making puns? A good ol’ dad joke?”

“ _ Nunca! Nunca nunca nunca _ !” He spits the word rapid fire, shaking his head furiously. “Never, and that’s that. I’m returning the ship! Forget it!”

“Julian! No!”

“Don’t test me!” 

They’re gripping one another then and Ding Dong’s the first to crack. His whole face lights up as he laughs and Julian’s soon to follow, his whole body shaking with it. “Pr-pr-ehehe!  _ Principe _ ! I...oh gods, I l-luh-I love you!!” It comes stuttering out of him between laughs and- 

Oh.

Oh gods.

Ding Dong comes up short and Julian feels the floor drop out from under him. He hears his mouth close, the click of teeth against one another, terribly loud in the silence that follows his accidental statement.

“Do you mean it?” Ding Dong whispers. 

He opens his mouth once more and finds that he can’t speak, so he just looks up to the prince and nods with a near franticness to the motion. “Yes.” Finally, he finds his voice. “ _ Yes _ .” 

The prince cups his jaw with such tenderness then before he presses their mouths together in a chaste kiss. “ _ Principe _ .” He says against the other’s lips and Ding Dong lets out a weak, soft noise before they fold into each other.

“I love you too.” It’s frantic then, the way that they grip to each other, desperation causing each kiss to be a bit more forceful than necessary, but he can’t let the other go, can’t even imagine it. “Julian, _Jules_.” And gods, it feels like his whole life was leading to this. To hear Ding Dong call him that with such soft sweetness.   
There’s a sound then from outside that causes them both to jump. “W-we should probably get back home.” 

“ _ Si _ .” Julian manages a soft laugh. They stay sitting there though and Julian can’t help but touch the other’s chest then, feeling the way Ding Dong’s heart beat in his chest. “You are the best thing to happen to me, you know that, _ si _ ?”

Ding Dong smiles. “I know now.”

-

  
  


“Plan.” Julian points.

“Me?!” Of course Julian is only pointing at him. He sighs and adjusts his wrap around sunglasses. “We’re getting our tickets scanned and picking up Havve and Phobos from the back entrance since we can’t have them be seen by security. We have a good time!” 

“Sung…”

“What?!”

“We have a good time and?”

“We don’t fuck anything up. Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He slides his glance towards Meouch. “Still can’t believe you’re wearing that thing to the concert dude. You’re going to be fucking steamed.”

Meouch shrugs in his morphsuit. “Could be worse, could be wearing shades at night like you are.”

“BABE.” He whips around to Wing Wang. “TELL MEOUCH THIS IS A LOOK.”

Wing Wang peeks over her shoulder at him, her attention more so on straightening out Ding Dong’s shirt. “It’s a look, babe.”

“See, she knows, and she’s fashionable!” He smiles some when he feels how pleased Wing Wang is at his words before there’s a mischievousness about her.

“I didn’t say it was a good look.”

“ _ BABE _ .” 

“Stop shouting! Shh!” Julian hisses at them. “Everyone’s got their comms?”

“Yes, dad.” He nudges Phobos and the other ducks his head with a quiet laugh. 

Julian dips his head and pinches the skin between his eyebrows. “ _ Lo odio _ … Gods, give me strength. Okay, we’re leaving. Phobos, Havve. See you soon.”

“Sung.” She’s tugging him back for a moment, her eyes on the door. “Did something happen between Ding Dong and Julian?”

“Babe, you can’t ask me to use my natural abilities like that. That would be a breach of privacy.” She puts a hand on her hip and taps her foot some, eyeing him. “Okay! Jeeze… well, I mean, yeah.” He scratches his cheek then, feeling a faint blush crawl up his cheeks.

“What?”

“Well, they just... “ His blush deepens and he glances away. The earnestness of their feelings, the way that the two of them seemed so much more closer since Julian had taken Ding Dong to the desert the previous day. “They’re in love, Wing.” He finally says. 

It dawns on her then with a widening of eyes and a soft noise of realization. “Oh.” She smiles then, a joyed light in her eyes. “Oh, good.”

“Right?” He ducks his head with a laugh. “I don’t know what was worse. Waiting for them to finally act on their feelings in the first place or waiting for them to finally say ‘I love you.’” 

She’s taking his arm then, looping it with hers. “Ding Dong needed something like this.”

“Like what?” 

They walk out into the warm night. The horizon is lit up in the distance as the sky darkens and he feels a swell of fevered excitement coming from far away. Wing Wang’s head is tipped back some and he can feel the way she lights upon each thought as she considers how to word her next response. “...A family.” She finally settles on it and the voicing of it, the weight of it said aloud causes a sense of rightness to fill her. 

His core brightens some and then he’s framing her face, kissing her carefully. It’s hard not to smile when he can feel the way she’s taken by surprise before she’s happily kissing back. 

“Hey you two, c’mon!” Meouch is yelling and it takes a lot to pull back, to stop just kissing Wing Wang. Gods, he’s in deep. She smiles then and grabs his hand, dragging him forward to catch up with everyone else.

“I can’t tell who’s worse, you and her or them.” Meouch points forward to Julian and Ding Dong, the prince and pirate are hand in hand as well, Julian’s head tipped back as he laughs at something Ding Dong’s said, the two of them managing to nearly crash into some poor passerby. 

“Gotta get you a significant other Meouch, then you’ll be part of the club.” Sung reaches over to nudge the other but then the Leoian is stiffening, pulling away some. There’s a wall between them then, something that Sung taught everyone do when he was struggling to keep them out when they had first met (something he really ought to teach the rest of the group, honestly.) Despite this, Sung can see the undeniable sadness in the other’s eyes for a mere moment before Meouch blinks it away. “Meouch…”

“We don’t want to be late.” The disguised alien manages roughly before he’s stalking after Julian and Ding Dong.

“What was that?” Wing Wang’s voice is soft.

“Nothing good…”

-

“Holy shit.” 

The crowd is teeming and Sung’s head is whipping left and right as they slip in further to the line, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“You going to be okay?” Wing Wang is saying to Sung over the din and he’s nodding sharply. 

“He gets this way.” Meouch is explaining then. “Crowd’s really hype him up. It’s nothing to worry about, he just gets a lil’ excited even  _ with _ the pylon.”

“Oh,  _ bueno _ .” Julian says dryly, causing Ding Dong to snort some. “Just what I need in my life,  _ emocionado _ Sung. I’ve been missing out this entire time.”

“It’ll stop soon. Sensory adjustment. His core is just getting a lot right now and it’s trying to process it. Can’t imagine what the lil’ guy is feeling.”

Sung nods with that violent sharpness once more. Ding Dong watches as Wing Wang presses closer to him, whisper softly into his pointed ears, her hand moving to rub small circles on his back but that doesn’t stop the other from bouncing on his feet, from having a manic smile pull his mouth into near rictus state.

“Guys.” He says suddenly.

“Here we go.” Meouch rolls his eyes.

“GUYS.”

Julian’s groaning as Sung begins to chant “guysguysguysguysGUYS!” over and over again as they move up in the line. Ding Dong stifles his own laugh as the surrounding attendees glance back and give him strange looks.  “It’s happening.”

“ _ Si _ , Sung.”

“Really happening.”

“ _ Si _ .”

“I’m going to rush the stage.” He says with a sudden insistence and they’re all shouting at him then. “NO YOU CAN’T STOP ME. SECURITY CAN’T STOP ME. I’LL FUCKING DO IT.”

“Sung! Shh!” Ding Dong finally slaps a hand over the other’s mouth. “Listen, I know you wanna meet Danny and Brian.”

A muffled noise leaves the other as he nods. “But you’re not going to be able to do that if you’re kicked out.”

Sung’s shoulders slump and he nods again, a bit slower this time. “There we go. You doin’ okay?”

“Better…” He’s nearly petulant as he responds. Ding Dong gives the empath a gentle tap on the cheek until Sung looks at him. “‘M good, DD.”

“Good. Otherwise I was going to have to start squeezing your cheeks and poor Julian over there would be jealous if I did that.”

“Jealous!? Pinch his cheeks all you want,  _ por favor. _ No more of that, you hear?” The pirate points what should be a threatening finger at him, but Ding Dong just grabs a hold of it and pulls Julian closer, grinning at the human.

“Don’t you two start now.” Wing Wang pushes them further along until they’re crowding into the other people in line. They grumble in complaint and Ding Dong holds his hands up in apology before shooting his best friend a dirty look. 

They’re practically at the front and Sung is almost vibrating at this point. “I thought you said it gets better.” Julian huffs at Meouch and the Leoian shrugs. “Sung…”

“MmmMMMmmmmmMMmmmMmmMMMMM.”

“...Never mind.” Julian says after a moment. The ticket reader bot calls them forward, scanning through their tickets with ease. “Okay, I’ll be back soon. Don’t let that one do anything stupid,  _ entiendes _ ?” He takes a few steps before turning back, smiling some. “ _ Principe _ .”

“Mmm?” Ding Dong looks up and oh, Julian looks absolutely radiant when their eyes meet.

“ _ Te amo _ .” The other mouths before he slips into the crowd, leaving Ding Dong to stand there with a stupid smile on his face.

Meouch’s sigh brings him back down from the clouds. “You doing okay over there?” Ding Dong approaches the other. It’s still strange to see the others human guise. Pale skinned, bearded and hair tied back from his face. It’s Meouch and it’s not Meouch at the same time. 

“I’ve been better.” He finally responds, tawny eyes rolling towards Ding Dong. “Just… thinking about stuff that I haven’t thought about in a while. She would have…”

“She?” Ding Dong regrets interrupting because the other stiffens some before clearing his throat.

“I’m rambling. Ignore it. C’mon, let’s go inside.” 

“Gods.” Sung says from behind them. “He’s all torn up, what’s-”

“You can talk to him after the concert, I don’t think you should right now Sung.” Wing Wang responds and she’s coming up aside Ding Dong with a worried look. “C’mon, let’s just have fun tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah…”

-

“That’s them alright.” 

They’re camped out on a private balcony and gods, Chris’s entire spread is out. It’s been awhile since they’ve done something so serious, so high paying for that matter. Amin absently touches the barrel of a gun, his brow furrowing some.

Chris is adjusting a pin in his left arm until something in the metal limb clicks. “You sure you want to do this?” He turns to then, to the imperial alien lounging in the seat behind them.

“He’s a public menace. Why not do the universe a favor and help myself too? Don’t they say on earth: two birds, one stone.”

“That’s the saying alright.” Amin sighs some. The past two weeks hunting with Ring Rang had been stressful, to say at the very least. The sullen alien paced, swore, and became increasingly more and more aggravated by the day.

They wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for his big mouth…

Chris had comm’d him that day the strange man (who he now knew as Doctor Sung) had accidentally hit him out on the streets of Mojave. He had been running errands, trying to get out of the hotel room where they were all packed into for just a little bit. He missed just being with Chris, being out in the desert and bounty hunting for all the right reasons.

“You wouldn’t believe why I’m late.” He had laughed as he had dumped everything onto the table. “This guy straight up hit me in the face on the way over here.”

“AMIN!” Chris squawks. “ _ Ifreann fuilteacha _ !” He snorts at the other’s Gaelic. It was supposed to be a gimmick at first, but Chris had taken to his Irish roots with a ridiculous ease over the years. 

“It was an accident. He was real nice about it.” Amin begins to sort through the bags, grimacing some when he picks out Ring Rang’s cigarettes. “Him and his girlfriend, I’m assuming girlfriend…? They made sure I was okay.”

The door bangs open then and lo and behold, it’s his most  _ favorite _ person in the world. “Hello, Ring Rang.” Amin intoned, always hopeful that one of these days the other alien would respond with something that wasn’t a grunt or roll of his eyes. This time he’s graced by a curling of others lips back from his teeth. Sneering, it seemed, was the new habit. 

“Hello humans.”

“You know, that’s vaguely racist.” Chris says and Amin feels a giggle squeak out of him. Ring Rang doesn’t take kindly to it, crowding into Amin’s space to grab his cigarettes without a word of thanks. “Anyways, Amin was saying…” 

But he’s distracted by the alien’s nearness. He pushes up some and squints. “What?” Ring Rang’s narrow some. “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing, just… she looked a lot like you.”

There’s a sudden tenseness to the other then as he draws himself up and straight. The cigarette box makes a soft noise in his hands as he crushes it some.

“Who looked like me?”

There’s a staccato click of metal as Chris’s fingers tap across the counter top. Their eyes meet and Amin can only swallow as Chris jerks his head some towards Ring Rang. Answer the question. He wants to do anything but. He wants to swallow the words back up because gods, there’s damned murder in Ring Rang’s eyes.

“Her name… her name was Wing Wang.” He finally mutters.

There’s a scream and Ring Rang is throwing the box at the wall. “That  _ bitch _ !” He turns to Amin, teeth bared. “You let them go!” Amin opens his mouth to protest, to explain the situation, but Ring Rang is already fisting the front of his shirt. “You worthless piece of-!” 

There’s a sound of a gun cocking and both their heads whip up.”You didn’t say anything about a girl, captain.” Chris intones from his spot at the desk, not even looking up from his work as his arm holds the gun steady, aimed right at Ring Rang’s head. “Keep your hands off my  _ Comradai _ now, you hear? Or we’ll be having trouble.” 

“Fuck you  _ Sealghair _ .” He seethes before he throws Amin off. “Get your gear, we’re going out.”

“Oh boy, it’s the date of my dreams!” Chris calls after him before the door slams between their rooms. “ _ Gabh transna ort fhéin _ !” He flips off the closed door before he looks over at Amin. “You okay?”

Amin touches his chest first, then the star shaved into the side of his head. Chris’s expression softens some and he stands. “Hey, we don’t… we don’t have to do this.” 

“We already accepted the hunt, Chris.” Amin shrugs his shoulders some. It had been all things exciting when Ring Rang had first come to them. They hadn’t had a job in ages, money had been running short. Mojave was running stale but they couldn’t bring themselves to leave, not yet at least… He closes his eyes and sighs some. “Let’s just… let’s just get the job done.”

There’s a sense of movement and there’s the cool touch of metal against his cheek. “ _ Tá mé buartha faoi tú _ .” His eyes open and Chris’s whole expression is twisted with worry. 

“You’re doing it. The Gaelic thing.” Amin manages a weak smile. “Don’t though. Don’t worry about me. ‘M okay.”

He had felt anything but okay since, of course, especially now. Even with Chris’s true aim, even with the certainty that yes, this was it, Amin had this growing sense of dread. 

This growing need to stop this before it even began.

“Chris.” He starts, pressing his fingers into his palms over and over, a nervous habit. The Irish man glances over, brow furrowed some, then past him to Ring Rang. The other is casual on the chair, but there’s a pointedness to him, a predator’s awareness. Amin swallows past the lump in his throat. “...N-nevermind, I’ll tell you later. Don’t wanna distract you.” He forces himself to smile then.

“...Sure.” There’s a roar from the crowd as the lights dim. Chris kneels then, leveling the Baker Rifle. “Be quiet now, y’hear?” He glances back at Ring Rang, his glare accented by the lights from the stage. 

“Oh don’t worry.” The alien says with a terrible smile as the music begins. “I’m just here to enjoy the show.”

-

It had been months, years he swears, since he had thought of Liara.

The crowd around him presses as the lights darken and he’s grateful for the way the morphsuit dulls the sensations around him some. It’d be nice to be like Sung, to thrive off the energy, but instead his senses feel as if there being assaulted by every scent, every sound. 

“HOLY SHIT.” He hears Sung screaming as the show starts, pulsing, enthusiastic music spilling out from the speakers. “I FUCKING KNOW HIM.”

“WHAT?!” Wing Wang is screaming back and Sung’s surging forward some, pushing further into the crowd. “SUNG, WAIT!”

“DYLAN!!!! DYLAN GERMICK!!! HOLY  _ FUCK _ !!”

Meouch rolls his eyes but Havve’s already slipping between bodies to follow after Sung, and of course Ding Dong, Julian, and Phobos are following after, Julian and the prince both eyeing anyone who complained as they cut through. He pinches his brow and jogs after them all, doing his best to ignore how everything seems to crush closer. He wants to smoke, he wants a cigarette, nothing too crazy... just something to take the gods damned edge off. 

Especially when his body decides to really fuck with him.

They’re practically at the lip of the stage and Sung’s still screaming as loud has his lungs will let him but there’s hundreds of thousands of bodies that raise their voice above him. He inhales sharply and…

That’s  _ Liara _ .

His head is tipped down and he’s painfully thankful for it, his eyes widen, his hand clenches at his chest. She was  _ dead _ , dead for five years. He whips his head up, thankful for the fact that Sung doesn’t seem to notice his dread, his rising guilt and self disgust. It had almost been ten years since he had last seen her, since she had pinned him and screamed that she wouldn’t take it anymore. That she was leaving all of this, leaving him. He touches his neck, to the spot where her fangs had broken the skin.

“We are Planet Booty, and we’re gonna get sexy together tonight!” There’s a voice announcing from the stage. “But we can’t do it alone, of course, so we got our one and only DJ CATALYST HERE TONIGHT TO SET THE MOOD.”

Meouch doesn’t hear the stupid comment that follows up, the way the crowd around him reacts to it, no all he can see is the Leoian striding out onto the stage, her fangs shining in the spotlight as she smiles out to everyone. She’s still got the same hairstyle, a short faux hawk that is only different now when he sees the one strip of blue that threads itself into her hair. The breath punches out of him and he steps forward, as if in a trance, his face upraised to the stage.

“Lia.” It’s no more than a whisper on the wind but all of a sudden her head snaps up and she’s looking at him, her eyes widening in recognition as she trips over the wires on stage. 

Dylan says something off mic, he takes another step forward, and then-

His chest hurts.

He pauses and for a moment something hopeful in him rises, because that’s  _ it _ . That’s their mating bond snapping back in place after all this time, he can finally make it okay again…

But suddenly there’s not only screaming from all around him but Liara’s screaming and it’s his name and he opens his mouth to speak-

Only to taste iron.

Only to stumble and feel something hot and wet blooming across his chest. 

Only to realize as the blood begins to spill out of his mouth that oh…

He’s been shot.

And that he’s dying just like

That.


	14. Chapter 14

“Meouch!” 

It’s like slow motion. Ding Dong barely moves as everyone around him pushes up and out, away from the stage. Havve’s head whips itself skywards, faint red light painting the emptying balcony seats. Everyone was screaming, heads ducked and frantic as they realize what’s happened.

“MEOUCH!” 

He blinks once, twice. He had heard one shot. One single bullet had done that, had torn through Meouch and left him bleeding out on the arena floor. There’s an arm yanking him close but not away, a voice yelling at his ear then.

“-Ong! Ding Dong!” Julian. Julian is screaming at him, at him, his expression wild eyed and panicked. “You’re okay,  _ Dios, por favor _ . Say something.”

“Meouch, he’s…” Gods, what are they doing? “Julian, he’s- we need to...” Sung looses another terrible cry of his friends name as he tries to push through the wave of bodies. There are thousand of people and Meouch had been the only one. He shudders then and his stomach revolts at the realization. Oh gods, he’s going to be sick.

It’s Phobos who reaches Meouch first. His fingers, oh gods, his fingers slipping into the bullet wound and ripping the morphsuit away at the source, revealing the Leoian beneath. It’s no bigger than a gods damned coin, but there’s blood pulsing out as Phobos turns him over. So much blood.

“Julian.” He says the pirate’s name too quietly and everything seems to go quiet with it. Meouch is dying. Meouch, sly eyed and grinning in the co-captain’s chair, bent over his bass with such an intense concentration, head tipped back as he roared with laughter.

“LIARA!” He looks up then and sees the lead singer trying to hold the female Leoian back. Her whole body strains against his arms and she’s screaming something over and over desperately until he physically unable to hold her any longer.

It’s pure chaos.

There’s another shot and his body moves without thinking. He pulls Julian down with him. The pirate is yelling in Spanish and then Ding Dong hears him call Havve’s name as the robot speeds towards the source. They need to get out of here, but they can’t leave without Meouch. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Please, please just-” It’s growing quieter. He can hear Sung’s wrecked voice begging, choked by tears. “I can help him! I did it once! I-I can fix him!” He looks back then to see the strangest sight.

The Leoian female is crouched over Meouch, teeth bared, fangs flashing as her lips curl back. Sung is on his knees, inches away from Meouch in the pool of the other’s blood reaching out towards his friend. “He’s dying!” The cry is ragged as it leaves Sung and he crumples some with a sob.

“You don’t know anything!” She screams back. “Stay away from him! Stay away from my mate!”

He looks to Julian and the other is paling, his expression changing from complete confusion to amazement and understanding before it becomes despaired. “Meouch has a mate?” Ding Dong whispers but his question goes unanswered as Haave’s booted feet come into his line of sight and an unconscious body is thrown before him. 

Suddenly, everything becomes painfully clear as he recognizes who it is.

Ring Rang.

-

She hadn’t seen him for ten years.

And now he was dead.

Gods, she can barely recognize him now. He has to be nearly twenty five by now, right? And there’s the fact that when she presses her face to his mane, it doesn’t reek of the drug. She’s trying to dig through her memories, dredge everything up before the bond broke, but she’s panicked, barely able to breathe…

The alien in front of her is doubled over on himself, a low gasping coming from him as he presses his forehead to the ground. He had said something earlier, about being able to fix this, hadn’t he? She draws back some, a sense of panic settling over her. No, he can’t be dead, not this time. 

“Meouch. Meouch!” The feral rage that she had felt earlier was fading, leaving her drained and scared and gods, don’t let this be it. “Meouch, damn it. Wake up you stupid idiot. Wake UP!” 

She’s got the front of his shirt caught in her claws as she shakes him once, twice. Her breath catches and shudders out of her. “Meouch…” She whimpers and presses her face to the front of his bloodied shirt...

Jerking back when she hears a pounding sound from within moments before Meouch jack knifes up with a terrible gasp, his eyes flooding with an electric blue. She can hear the reaction around them but she can’t look away. “Liara.” He breathes out, the blue fading and leaving only tawny gold behind before he’s groaning. “Oh, oh gods… oh it  _ hurts _ .”

“Dying will do that to you.” She says softly and she ought to pull away but she can’t. Ten years, it had been ten years. “I should know.” She adds, even softer than before. Meouch’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly there are bodies crowding around them and there’s no time.

The alien with the wrap around sunglasses is first and he looks wrecked. Pale skinned and shaking, he reaches out to touch the spot where the bullet exited. “You died.” His voice trembles violently before breaking on his next words. “I  _ felt _ it.” 

“We can’t be here.” Someone else, a human, is standing above them. “ _ Lo siento _ , but we need to go, now.”

“Well it’s a good thing we’ve got a place.” Every head whips towards the stage, where Dylan stands flanked by both Josh and Rob. “Because I sure as fuck need an explanation, that’s for sure.” He pauses and his brow furrows before he takes a step forward. “Holy shit wait... Sung, is that you?”

“...The one and only.” The cyclops manages a weak smile and Dylan’s looking upwards, mouthing something before nodding. 

“Right, of course. Yeah, it’s just going to be one of those days, isn’t it?” Distantly sirens ring out and Meouch tenses beneath her. “Fuck, grab your friends and let’s bounce. And Liara.” She looks up then and meets Dylan’s pointed gaze. “Let’s try to not kill anyone before we get there, yeah?”

She looks back at the alien tied up on the ground unconscious and the two humans next to him. Any of them could have done it. “No promises, Dylan.” She smiles then, equal parts sweet and terrible, much to Dylan’s audible chagrin. “No gods damned promises.”

-

Julian had dealt with a lot in his life, but seeing his second in command not only die before his very eyes, but come back to life as well? That… that took the gods damned cake.

“About time you made it. Holy shit, how many people are there?” No one in their group is ready when the door opens and it’s Danny peeking out from beyond it. “Wait, Doctor Sung?”

“Gods, I feel like the most popular girl in school.” Sung can’t even bring himself to smile this time as he responds. Danny’s disappearing from the doorway then and they all pile in, dragging Ring Rang and his newfound friends in after them. 

“Danny.” That’s Brian, not even looking up from the book in his lap. “Did you really just let fugitives into our room?”

“Don’t be like that Bri…” The lankier male is sighing then, gesturing for everyone to follow after. Brian does look up then, brow furrowed and mouth pulling down at the corners. “Ignore him, he’s just upset that he didn’t get to perform tonight.”

“Because there was a shooting, Danny.” Brian shuts the book then and stands, folding his arms across his chest, looking very much akin to his stage persona in that very moment. “Does anybody want to start explaining? Because here’s what I see. I see us becoming accomplices as we not only harbor the imperial crown prince in our hotel suite.” Ding Dong startles at that and Julian can feel his fists curling at his sides. “But his kidnappers as well? E _l Ladron de Estrellas_? All of you…” Brian points then at the guys. “Have warrants out, double from their original posting. And  whatever is going on over there looks like even more trouble. So yes, I want an explanation.”

“...We’re bounty hunters.” They all turn to see the darker skinned boy speaking. He glances at his partner before continuing. “Ring Rang… he paid us to find you. We were looking for two weeks and then…” 

“It’s you.” Sung is stepping forward then, eye wide with recognition. “Holy shit, are you fucking kidding me?” And Julian’s never heard the cyclops angry before and clearly it’s not too common with his friends either because Phobos is sliding up to grab his arm gently and Havve’s on his other side, his gaze pointed on the hunters.

“It was an accident!” 

“An accident?” Liara snarls from Meouch’s side. “You literally managed to kill him!”

“Which brings up a very valid point.” Sung whips around and his anger is now directed at Liara and Meouch. “How are you alive right now? What the fuck happened back there?”

Both Liara and Meouch stay quiet and Sung’s visibly shaking. “I’m your friend, why didn’t you tell me about this? Why didn’t you tell me about your mate? What else have you not told me about?!” His voice breaks and he stumbles back a few steps. “Gods, fuck…”

“Leoian’s have nine lives.” That’s Dylan who finally speaks, breaking the tense silence. 

“ _ Que _ ?” Meouch hadn’t told him that either. He’s just as lost as Sung at this point, barely able to keep up. Liara’s eyes cut away and Meouch looks like he’s going to be sick. “Nine lives?” He directs that at Meouch, not caring that he’s pushing the other too quickly after everything. Liara tenses and gods, he still can’t believe that’s the same girl from all those years ago.

“...This is my last one.” Meouch hisses and Sung lets out a disbelieving noise.

“When was the last one?” 

“Sung…”

“When was the last one, Meouch?”

“When we met.” He looks up wearily and they all follow the line of his vision until it lands directly upon Phobos. “Phobs killed me moments before you showed up…” 

Gods.

The previous week feels as if it were years ago. Wing Wang’s squeezing up against Sung’s side, squeezing his hand and pressing in close to his side. “But why shoot Meouch?” Julian says then, trying to keep the conversation on track while simultaneously hoping to convince the other hunter to speak. 

“It was supposed to be for you,  _ Ladron _ .” 

The room goes deathly quiet and Julian turns then to face Ring Rang, now apparently wide awake. “Oh,  _ es eso asi _ ?” His lips pull at the corners until his face aches with the sharpness of his smile. “Was it now, captain?” The alien is black eyed and grinning with blood on his teeth compliments of Havve’s handling from before.

“These two were having a lover’s quarrel, so I took matters into my own hands. Too bad that one had to try and stop me. Knocked the gun just enough that I missed.” Both hunters flush at the fact and glance away from the grinning alien.

“You’re fucking dead.” Liara vaults over the couch and it takes both Dylan and Danny to catch her and hold her back. “Let me go. Now.” She growls at them.

“You’re not going to kill him.” Wing Wang steps between the two parties and Liara doesn’t take kindly to that, growling some, but the imperial stands her ground.

“Gods, I have such a nice cousin, don’t I?” Ring Rang simpers before he lets out a cackling laugh. “Fuck, that’s a good one. Hooooooly shit! You’re not fooling anyone, Wing Wang.”

“We’re not going to kill you  _ yet _ , Ring Rang.” She turns then, pinning him with an unforgiving glare. “Let’s not try to speed up the process if we can. My patience is short tonight, cousin.”

He looks at Ding Dong and sees the prince staring at Ring Rang with disbelief and horror. “Gods, what happened to you?” He can see the way Ding Dong registers the words and regrets them because he pulls back some and presses his lips together. For a moment he can see something hollow pass over Ring Rang, an emptying of his eyes and a stillness to his body. It’s gone in an instant and the imperial captain is laughing once again. 

“What happened to  _ you _ , princeling? That’s the real question.” Ring Rang tips forward some and almost falls onto his face, but he pulls back with his bloody teeth bared. “I told you once you couldn’t run away from your destiny. Living on the run? With this one?” Ring Rang inclines his head towards Julian and sneers. “That’s not a future and you know i-”

He doesn’t even realize what’s happening until Ring Rang’s falling backwards onto the carpet and Ding Dong is pulling back with bloodied knuckles. “ _ Principe _ .” Julian starts and Ding Dong looks up.

“I didn’t want to hear him talk anymore…” The prince whispers and Julian almost wishes he could take back that first I love you he spoke to the other because gods, it’d be perfect right now.

“Thank God, I think Brian was about fuck a bitch up.” Danny pipes up from the back. “Also Havve? Dude, you’re scaring me over there.” Said robot is leaned up against the wall, a knife poised on the end of his finger. “Oh God, Brian don’t look so excited, Jesus. Can we continue already?”

“I just need to know why you have one eye, honestly.” Dylan says, raising a finger as he peeks out from over the top of the couch. 

“Empath cyclops, moving on.” Wing Wang interjects and Dylan’s brows raise some.

“Who are you?”

“His girlfriend.” 

“DUDE!” He gives Sung to two thumbs up then. “Nice!” 

Sung covers his face and Julian can’t help it. He laughs. He quickly clamps is lips together but Ding Dong is following suit and then it’s everybody. He even sees the hunters close their eyes and smile some. “Okay see, we needed that! We needed to break the tension. You’re all fucking welcome.”

“Thank you Dylan.” Liara intones with a roll of her eye and oh, there we go. Right. “...Liara... “ Julian calls. “You probably don’t remember me.”

She tilts her head some and her eyes widen as she inhales sharply. “Are you, oh Gods. Your Hason’s kid.”

His body locks up before he manages a small nod. “ _ Si _ .”

“And you’re Meouch’s captain now?” She says, eyes widening in surprise as they both nod. “How in the hell did that happen?”

“Listen, I love exposition as much as the next person, but I think that one can wait.” Dylan interrupts. “Jesus, I need a drink. This place got a mini-bar, Dan? I’m losing my mind here.”

“Howabout before that we talk about what happens next.” Brian levels them all with hard stare. “Specifically, what happens with those three.”

Finally, the sandy haired man looks up. “I don’t care about what happens to Ring Rang, to me, but please… let Amin go. I dragged him into this-”

“Chris!”

“No, shut up. Let me talk! I dragged Amin into all of this. He’s innocent. You get it, right?” Chris’s eyes light upon Sung then and the cyclops eye widens some. “You met him, he’s gods damned helpless, you saw it, he told me!” 

“Chris, I am not helpless.”

“Amin, shut up! I’m trying to help you.”

“You’re being stupid, Chris!”

“There are TOO many people feeling TOO many things.” Sung announces suddenly, clutching at his head. The room goes quiet and he lets out a weak noise. “I want… I just want to go home.”

“So let’s go.” Ding Dong says. 

“And what do we do with them?” Julian says and their eyes meet from across the room.

“We take them with.”

“To the safe house?” Wing Wang gives a disbelieving laugh. The prince shrugs some before he looks in Julian’s direction.

“It’s Julian’s call.” 

All eyes are on him then including Danny, Dylan, and Brian. Fellow Earthlings, every bit plucked up by Fate and tossed into whatever all of this was amounting to. A crown prince, a band of misfits, the endless sky arcing above them.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“ _ C _ _ onfío en ti _ . I trust you.” Simple words at their core but it means the world to Ding Dong given the way the other smiles and mouths “thank you” back. “But we’re putting Ring Rang in the basement.”

“And I’m coming with.” Liara stands. Meouch lets out a weak noise of surprise and she glances down at him. “What? Just for tonight.”

“...Right…”

-

“So two Leonians, a robot, a runaway prince, a space pirate, a handsome empath cyclops, two bounty hunters, a very sexy historian imperial who also happens to be dating said handsome empath cyclops, and a piece of shit walk into a safe house. Oh, and Phobos.”

Phobos shakes his head some but he can feel the amusement pouring off the other. Havve’s got Ring Rang’s unconscious form slung over his shoulder and Chris and Amin are still bound as they’re walked in ahead of the group. “What’s the joke, Sung?” Julian asks.

“Our lives?”

“Ha!” Liara lets out a booming laugh. “Oh that’s… that’s good Doctor Sung.”

“Call me Sung!” He manages a tired smile. Gods, all he wants to do is go to sleep. To get away from the rage, from the confusion, from the strange feeling that seems to be blooming between Meouch and Liara as time passes.

_ I’m taking him to the basement. _ Sung looks up to see Havve standing at the basement door.  _ We should talk later, Sung. _

He stifles a groan and nods. “Liara.” Dylan’s calling from the van parked outside. “You coming or what?”

There’s a whole rush of awkwardness and nervousness when the female Leonian looks at her mate that Sung can’t make sense of. They sure as hell don’t feel like any other mated couples he’s ever met. “I-” She starts, tail swishing some. “I should…”

“You should stay.” Meouch says and she opens her mouth some before taking a step back. “Lia…”

“I just… I wanted to make sure you got home okay with your friends, Meouch.” She’s at the door frame then and he’s nearly sick with the misery of it as he watches them both. “Maybe… maybe we can talk later. I just can’t r-right now.” Her voice breaks some and she bolts. 

“Liara!” Meouch calls after her but the door slams and the van flies off and back onto the street. “She, she just…”

“Meouch.” Julian’s rubbing at his face then. “I-I want to help you, I really do, but we all need to just rest.  _ Por favor _ . Tomorrow…” The exhaustion the pirate feels is immense and Ding Dong’s concern is to the point of overbearing for his core as the prince comes to stand behind Julian.

“Okay.” Meouch manages thickly and Sung’s core aches with it.

He really wasn’t getting any sleep tonight, was he?

“Shit, I forgot… Chris and Amin.” Julian looks at them. “I must, I must seem like a really imposing guy right now, si?” He yawns at them. “I really don’t fucking care at this point.  _ Lo tengo, si? Ayee…principe _ …”

“We can take rounds.” Ding Dong suggests. “Until we’ve all managed to get some sleep. Go from there?”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Julian lets out a satisfied sigh. “I’m assuming Havve’s going to watch Ring Rang?” This is directed at Sung and he can barely keep his head up to nod. “You should probably sleep first, Sung.”

“No, I- I’m going to take first watch.” He’s still got blood on the knees of his jeans and his hair is limp with dried sweat and Mojave’s heat. Wing Wang makes an objecting noise but he’s waving her off. “Let me do this, yeah? Promise I won’t fuck up. Then you all leave me alone for six hours minimum, ‘nd that’s even pushing it.” 

“Fair.” Wing Wang’s pushing back his hair from his face and he leans into the touch, unable to help himself as a tired, defeated groan escapes him. “I’m going to get you some clean clothes, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“I’ll join you.” Oh thank the gods he doesn’t have to ask the other to stay behind. He watches as Meouch leans down to check the knots on Amin’s restraints. The hunter murmurs something in his sleep, tipping onto the couch. “Probably should get them a blanket.” The words are said with a consideration Sung can’t believe Meouch has at this point.  
“You’re not pissed?” Sung voices his question softly, his own hands tugging gently but insistently on Chris’s knots.

“What, at these two? They’re like us, Sung. Just trying to make a living.”

“But we don’t kill people, Meouch.” It’s out before he can stop himself. Meouch goes deathly still, his eyes trained forward onto the wooden floors. “Meouch, oh gods, I didn’t-”

“...It is what it is.” The Leoian finally manages. “Listen, Sung. I wanna take that back. They’re not like us is more like… they’re not like  _ you _ .” The last word is said with a profound sadness. “Julian and I have being doing this almost our entire lives. Tonight wasn’t some kind of freak accident. Shit like this happens all the time. It isn’t just jam sessions and campfires and being in love.” 

Meouch stands then and rubs a paw across his face. “I know… I know you know tragedy. This isn’t me trying to write you off, but this is also me just trying to remind you that this is what it is now. This is why Julian offered you that choice back on Calypso.”

He closes his eye and bows his head some. He was absolutely right. There’s a soft knock on the wall. “I didn’t want to interrupt.” Wing Wang circles the couch then, pressing the clean clothes into his arms. “I’m on next watch with Phobos, yeah?” She touches his arm, smiling some, but it fades when she turns in Meouch’s direction. “...I’m really glad you’re alive, by the way. You brought me here, after all.”

“Into this whole mess, yeah.” His tail snaps and he manages a sharp laugh.

“Meouch no. Gods, don’t think of it like that.” Wing Wang starts but that same insistence from before slams into Sung as Meouch responds.

“You could have been shot, Sung could have been shot. Your cousin could have gotten his way and Julian could have been shot. Even Ding Dong, or Phobos, or literally any one in that crowd could have been me. Except they wouldn’t be, because they wouldn’t have come back.” He closes his eyes then. He swallows thickly and Sung can feel the white hot guilt spear through Meouch, the way his thoughts turn inwards. “Listen, I was gods damned lucky tonight that my past self didn’t fuck up one more time than he did, and boy that sure is fucking surprising. I managed to hold onto this one for five years. I think I can manage.”  He sighs. “Get some sleep, Wing Wang. We’ll hold down the fort.”

“Come get me in an hour, okay?” Her eyes are ringed with glitter and smudged eye shadow and she’s got blood on her temple and Sung would do anything to go back in time to stop this all from happening. 

“Okay.”

He goes to change and comes back to find Meouch slumped on the couch. “You wanna shower real quick?” He can’t help but stare at the bloodstain even now. “Or at least some new clothes?”

“‘M good, Sung. C’mere man.” He scooches to make room. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you any of this.” He starts, tail curling around his stomach protectively. 

“Why didn’t you?” Sung tucks himself into his own corner and brings his knees up to his chest. “You know that we would have-”

“‘My mate left me after I physically and emotionally abused her for three years, three years during which I was addicted to Funk.’” Sung inhales sharply but Meouch plows on. “‘And when she left me, I let myself go completely and became a part of space history when I personally aided in the annihilation of an entire species.’ Yeah, I think that would have gone over real well five years ago, especially given that the last survivor of that species is one of the people I’m talking to.” Meouch lets out a snort and shakes his head. “I couldn’t, Sung. i just couldn’t.”

“What made you leave then?” Because that’s the only question he can ask at this point.

“Because I felt her die. And then she never came back.” A pause. “Until today.”

-

They shower with their clothes on.

It’s more or less just them sitting under the spray of hot water, watching as the blood and dust swirls down the drain. He’s never known pain like this. A low ache that spreads out through his entire body, leaving him drained and weak.

“ _ Principe _ .” Julian’s voice calls sleepily. Ding Dong’s own lids are heavy but he forces his eyes open when he looks at the other. There’s a flush to Julian’s cheek from the steam and heat and his hair is in his face. He manages a small laugh at that and pushes it back for the other. “...Hi…” Julian murmurs as he blinks the water out of his eyes.

“Hi.” He scooches closer then. “We should probably get out and go to bed.”

“...Can we stay here just a while longer?”

Julian’s voice is soft, barely heard over the sound of the shower. When Ding Dong looks at him, he can see the way the other hunches his shoulders, averts his gaze.

“Yeah, of course. Julian, are you… okay?”

“ _ Estaba tan asustada _ .” There’s arms being wrapped around his middle. “I didn’t know what to do. I panicked.”

“None of us knew what do Julian.” He returned the gesture until they’re wrapped up in each other. “None of us could have done anything.”

“ _ Si _ …” He sighs. “I just feel like I’ve been a terrible captain.”

“Oh you have.” Ding Dong feels a smile touch his features when Julian’s head pops up, his expression incredulous. “But you’ve been an even better man because of it.”

And he really can’t help himself when Julian blushes like that, lips parted some and expression made soft by his own words. He did this. He kisses the other then, presses their lips together and puts his hands on the other’s face. “You could have died.” He can’t help but say it. 

“You could have just as easily.” Julian pulls him back down again. “But I don’t want to even think about that right now, _ principe _ . So kiss me.” They’re inches, centimeters away from one another. “Please.”

He’s got his hands on Julian’s shoulders then, pulling him closer. He can feel every inch of the other as they press up against one another under the stream of water. Julian’s hands are at his stomach, pushing his shirt upwards, growling some as it stuck to his skin. “No rush,  _ Ladron _ .” He leans in to nuzzle the other, teeth grazing the other’s throat. “Relax.”

Ding Dong can only smirk as he hears the low groan that escapes the human. “‘M gonna take real good care of you, yeah?” He keeps his voice low as he starts to pull Julian’s shirt up over his head, laughing some as he experiences the same struggle. “Okay, yeah, that is pretty annoying.” He muses some. 

“No apology?” Julian’s smirking then and gods, he wants nothing more than to wipe it away, so Ding Dong stays quiet as he slides a leg between Julian’s, forcing his thighs apart. “H-hey!”

“Hm?” Ding Dong blinks some. “What’s wrong, Julian?” 

“ _ N-nada. _ ” He’s got his hands up on Ding Dong’s chest, pushing without actually pushing. His cheeks are even more flushed at this point and he can’t seem to look the prince in the eyes. 

“I think you’re lying.” He leans in some, the action causes his knee to follow suit until it’s pressed flush against Julian’s crotch. The other groans again and bites down on his bottom lip, fingers twitching some on his chest. Fuck, he could get used to this. “C’mon Jules, you can tell me.” He leans down to the other’s ear, his own hands framing the other’s hips with a casual ease.

“ _ Principe _ …” Ding Dong can feel the way the other shudders and he responds by sliding his hands around the other’s back until they’ve settled on Julian’s bottom. 

“C’mere.” And that’s how he finds himself with a lapful of squirming space pirate. 

He kisses Julian before the other can object, canting his hips upwards slowly until they’re both gasping from it. “Clothes. Off. Gods.” His own fingers are pulling at the soaked fabric of his own. “I need to fuck you.” He finally wrestles it off and looks up to see Julian staring at him. “I…Unless that’s not…” He swallows then, suddenly all sorts of nervous and embarrassed.

“Gods, I’ve been fucking waiting.” Julian purrs then and it goes straight to his dick. “Really started thinking about it after we landed here. That morning…” He pulls his own shirt off and throws it in the same direction of Ding Dong’s with a wet slap. He’s got a finger on the zipper of his pants and he’s pulling it down slowly. “I’m trying to get dressed and you just push me down on the bed and smile at me like no one’s gods damned business.” Julian’s shucking off his pants then and his fingers go to Ding Dong’s. “You weren’t wearing a damn thing and you just had this fucking gracefulness to you as you went onto your knees. _Era una imagen tan bonita_. And then you looked up at me and smirked and pressed your hand up against my dick. The fuck did you even say then? _Dios_ … I was going out of my mind.”

Ding Dong reaches up then and jerks the shower handle to the left before he’s crooking a finger at Julian as the steam rises. “I told you I don’t break my promises,  _ El Ladron _ . And then I made you beg for it.” He reaches out and touches the scar at the other’s throat before his hands cups itself around the back of Julian’s neck, pulling him close once more. 

“What, no begging this time?” Julian grins against his mouth and Ding Dong gives a shake of his head before his fingers are slipping under the waistband of the other’s underwear, pulling it down some. “Fuck, Dee…”

“I’m sure I’ll get the chance to hear you beg soon enough, Julian.” He shifts and pushes his own briefs down and off. The way Julian’s breath stutters out at the sight of his dick doesn’t go unnoticed. “This… we don’t have to do this if it’s too weird, or if you’re uncomfortable...” 

“I thought I told you I’ve been waiting.” Julian’s grasping the appendage then, causing Ding Dong to exhale sharply. Fuck. He leans back into the cold of the tiles of the shower wall and rolls his hips up into Julian’s tight fist. “C’mon,  _ principe _ . What are you waiting for?”

He presses three fingers to Julian’s lips then. “Suck.” Gods, human anatomy is weird. So weird. There’s plenty of steps they ought to take to make this easier but he can tell by the way that Julian closes his mouth around all three that it’s not something that’s going to make or break it. He angles them some, further into the others mouth, grinning some at how easily Julian takes it. 

“Gods.” Ding Dong slides one hand to the small of Julian’s back, bringing him that much closer. “I love you.” He presses a finger to the other’s entrance, gauging his expression as he pushes it in. Julian pushes out a breath and nods. 

“S’just weird, haven’t… really touched myself like this in awhile.” He admits and Ding Dong’s eyes widen at the statement.

“J-Julian, you can’t…. Holy shit, you can’t say stuff like that.” His dick is throbbing with it, all too eager to fill Julian up. The pirate is grinning some as he pushes down onto the finger inside of him.

“ _ Que _ ?” He grins some. “ _ Lo siento, principe.  _ _ Solo te quiero tan mal _ .” 

He groans at the other’s Spanish and slips another finger in, taking a great amount of satisfaction as Julian stutters off and moans with it. “Loud.” He says with a soft laugh. Julian’s hand is limp around his dick but that’s fine. He could care less at this point. All he wants is to fuck the pirate, to get him to moan like that again. The others skin is slick to the touch under the shower’s stream and he looks perfect with cheeks flushed, brow slanted in pleasure as he fucks himself on the digits. “F-fuck, Julian.” Even with three fingers the other feels so  _ tight _ . They’re kissing then, open mouthed and sloppy and gods, Julian could have died. “Fuck, I need…” He’s pulling his fingers out and dragging the other closer. “I need you.”

And he’s inside Julian, his tentacle sliding and pushing its way deeper into him. “Oh! Ohhhhh God.” Ding Dong can only huff in amusement at the Earthen term. “Fuuuuucck…”

“S’that good?” He bites at the other’s collarbone gently. Julian manages a sharp nod, panting some. He looks down at Ding Dong then, managing a weak smirk.

“It’d be better if you actually started fucking me.”

And so he does.

His hands are everywhere. Smoothing over the front of the other’s chest, skimming over his thighs. His claws scraping down the others back, carding through his hair. He can feel the quiver in Julian’s thighs as he fucks deeper, harder, pushing out moan after moan from Julian. “D-didn’t know you were so gods damned noisy,  _ Ladron _ .” Ding Dong manages as he curls his fingers around the other’s cock, jerking it in tandem with his thrusts. 

“Fu-fuck, oh gods,  _ fuck _ ...nnnnnghhh…” He can’t help the way the tentacle squirms inside the other, especially when Julian tightens around it. “C-cum. I wanna cum. Please, Dee, I-” He starts babbling in Spanish, his face pressed up against the prince’s collar bone. “ _ Por favor, principe _ …”

“What’s stopping you?” Ding Dong manages breathlessly and just like that Julian’s crying out with his release, fingernails dragging down his front. “I’m close Julian, I-I…!” It only takes a handful of thrusts until he finds himself following suit. He falls back onto the tiled wall, panting and shaking and gods damn that was  _ good _ . “Julian… Jules, h-hey…” He leans up some then, touching Julian’s flushed cheek. The other blinks and tips his head into the touch. “W-wore you out, huh?”

“Mmmm…” The realization that the water’s run cold hits him then and he shakes some. He slides two hands under Julian’s armpits, pulling him up slowly, trying not to think of how good it feels even as he’s slipping out of the other. A low moan leaves Julian and then he’s completely out. “ _ Principe _ .” Julian’s lashes flutter and he smiles and it’s gods damned beautiful. “I love you.”

“I love you too,  _ Ladron _ . Now let’s get cleaned up and actually get to bed.”

“Okay, but you get to do all the work…”

Ding Dong snorts, presses a kiss to the other’s forehead, and gets right to it.

-

She hadn’t slept a wink during that hour.

Her thoughts kept turning back to Ring Rang, to the sound of the shot, to Sung screaming and on his knees, to Ding Dong and Julian and everything that her life had become.

She found Sung and Meouch dozing on the couch, leaned up against one another, Chris and Amin zonked out on the floor in front of them. She let it stay like that for a moment, watching all of them. 

She couldn’t ever imagine Ding Dong dying. 

“Sung.” She kept her voice soft as she touched his shoulder. The cyclops awoke with a tired noise, eye rolling around until it made contact with hers. “Hey there, sleepy head.”

“Shit, did I-”

“Don’t worry. You had a long night. You both did. Go to bed.” Gods, he looks so sad, so helpless. She touches the side of his face then, thumb smoothing the skin there, not missing the way his core brightens some at it. “I’m… sorry that I couldn’t do more for you tonight.”

He shakes his head and turns so they’re facing each other. “You tried and that’s what counts. I know… I know it’s a lot.” He touches his core then, brow slanting with worry. 

“Something’s on your mind.” Wing Wang touches his arm then. “Tell me.”

“Was just talking to Meouch about everything. About Liara and his lives and some of his past... “ He averts his eye some, clearly not comfortable with sharing any of those details. Fine, she doesn’t care about that, she cares about the way that he keeps touching his core absently, the paleness of his skin.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Just… remembered some stuff...about my own childhood. Just dredged it all up, I guess.” Sung swallows then and gods, it’s so strange to feel this way towards someone she just met. Anxious, concerned, nearly breathless with it. “It’s all still bits and pieces, but it’s coming back.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Phobos is there then and Sung shakes his head in a quiet request. Later. She hates it, hates the idea of leaving him (and gods, that’s scary to her, but at the same time it’s so  _ liberating _ feeling like this, feeling so much.) They managed to get Meouch up and to his room and then it was her and the strange red suited man. 

“Earlier, with Meouch…” She starts but Phobos is shaking his head vehemently. “Okay, do you want to talk at all?” Like everyone else in the safe house, she’s noticed the way that Phobos has slumped in on himself over the passing days. At least he looks a bit more relaxed with Dangus in his lap. The cat’s half asleep and purring as it lays across his lap, and she can see the rhythm to which Phobos pets him. 

He finally manages a small nod. “Okay, let’s talk about… music?” She ventures. “Is that a good one?”

Phobos does a wiggly hand motion before shrugging. “Okay, touch and go. You tell me when I’m pushing too much. Did you play guitar before you knew Sung, or was it a TWRP thing?”

And it went like that for the full hour. The two of them curled up on the couch with Dangus. Eventually he finds paper and pen to write down the more complex answers. Yes, he had played a double neck guitar before and yes, it had been fairly easy. He didn’t like playing acoustically. It had begun with TWRP, with Sung pressing a guitar into his hands and promising it was  _ meant _ (underlined twice for effect) for him. He turns the questions to her, about her singing, what had drawn her to it, what it was like to live on her planet. Cold and impersonal and always pushing her to dare and dream more. She gives a start then, bringing her hand to her mouth. Phobos inclines his head some in response, tilting it in question.

“I haven’t told Sung any of this.” She flushes then. It’s not that she hadn’t wanted to but the thought of it sends her stomach into knots. It had been easy and fun the past two weeks. Today was the first time since they had left Calypso that they had shared a moment like this. 

“ _ You should _ .” Phobos writes. “ _ He cares about you _ .”

He did. And that’s what scared her. 

Ding Dong was her friend, her family. Sung was someone who had come hurtling into her life out of nowhere, by complete chance (Fate, her heart murmured, spun by the  _ Parcae _ and their capriciousness.) None of this should have ever happened, and yet there was no stopping this… whatever this was.

“Soon.” She says. A near nonsense word in itself. There’s a hand on her head then and she looks up to see Ding Dong smiling down at her. “Hey there. You look…” She squints some. “...Well rested.”

“Oh?” He pulls back with a nervous chuckle and she does not need to be thinking about what causes that, no thank you. “You and Phobos go crash, it’s our turn now.”

“You sure you’re not going to just… make out?” She angles a brow at him, even managing to not laugh as the other begins to sweat some. “Hey, don’t worry, you’re in love after all.” She smiles then, ever the Historian with her secrets, throwing a knowing look over her shoulder at him before leaving the room. 

She pauses at the doorway, fingers on the knob, hesitant before pushing into the dark room. Sung’s breathing is soft and even from the bed as he lays on his stomach, his core pressed up against the mattress. It’s all too easy to sit next to him and card her fingers through his hair, smiling some at the soft noise he makes in his sleep. She should wake him up, tell him everything she told Phobos.

But no, it can wait until tomorrow she thinks as she slips into the bed alongside him...

...Only to wake up some time later to gods knows what, a brightness that causes her to squeeze hey eyes tight. “Sung.” She groans and slips further under the covers. He doesn’t respond and she kicks him gently, taking a small amount of satisfaction in the way the other groans in response. “You didn’t close the curtains last night.”

“What’re talkin’ ‘bou- fuck! That’s bright!” He twists towards her then and pulls the covers over them completely. He squints at her, bleary eyed and still half asleep, his core a warm, dim light between them. “Coulda sworn…”

“You didn’t, apparently.” It must be gods damned bright out for it to leak through the covers. “Go fix it.”

“What, me?”

“Yes, you. You were in bed first.”  
“You should have checked them before you went to bed after me. I had a long night, babe.”

She arches a brow and he relents just like that. “Okay, okay. I’m working on it. Jeesh...” Wing Wang feels the giggle bubble out of her, all too ready to drag him back under the covers to kiss him in the soon dark of the room, but then she hears him gasp. “Wing…”

“What?” She squints her eyes against the eventual brightness as she joins him above the covers. “S’better be good.” And she opens her eyes some and oh.

Oh gods.

“...Those... those are  _ stars _ .” She says and Sung’s nodding as they stare up at the ceiling where pinpoints of light bob and and float. “What the hell?”

“I think… I think I did that.” Sung says breathlessly and she jerks towards him. He’s got his right hand resting against his core then, eye wide as he stares up at the sight. 

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -finn wolfhard screaming voice- YOU'RE WELCOME.   
> I got 2 hours of sleep last night, it's finals week, I wanna die. I hope you liked this.   
> like comment and subscribe  
> shaka brah


	15. The Sleigh in the Moon (A Christmas Interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to write a Christmas chapter, you know?

“Babe, what day of the week is it?”

“It’s the 18th.” Wing Wang’s got Dangus on her lap, fingers deep in the cat’s fur. “Why?”

He raises a hand to his face and begins to count off on his fingers. “Five, six...seven. That means… Fuck. Oh FUCK. FUCK.”

“Sung. Use your words.”

“CHRISTMAS.”

“That’s… not a word.” 

He feels his jaw drop. “You don’t know what Christmas is?” He says in a near whisper, horrified.

“I’m telling you I don’t know what Christmas is, Sung.” Wing Wang huffs. “Stop making that face. Like someone died!” She points a finger at him but before she can say anything else he’s racing down the halls of the safehouse. “Sung! What the hell!?”

“JULIAN!” He’s yelling moments before he manages to trip over both feet, falling over himself and onto the hardwood floor. “OW.”

“What is wrong with you?” Meouch is staring down at him and he’s rolling back onto his feet. “You look like someone died.”

“Wing Wang doesn’t know what Christmas is, Meouch.”

The Leoian’s whiskers twitch some. “Oh, not this again Sung.”

“Yes  _ this _ . Christmas is absolutely, positively the most  _ incredible _ thing that humanity graced upon the universe. And you are a sourpuss grinch, and I’m not going to listen to anything bad you have to say because you are  on Santa’s naughty list!” He pokes the other in the chest before he’s skittering off down the hall again, screaming Julian’s name at the top of his lungs.

“SUNG.” He hears his name then being called from downstairs by the pirate. He hops the majority of the stairs before he’s landing in front of the panicking space pirate. “What, is everything okay? What’s happening? Why are you screaming?!”

“BECAUSE IT’S CHRISTMAS IN A WEEK AND WE’VE DONE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING FOR IT.” 

Julian blinks once, twice. “...You’re kidding me.”

“I would never kid about something as serious as Christmas, Julian.” 

“I thought someone died, Sung!” Julian’s voice is raising some. “You can’t just go around the safe house screaming like that!  _ Dios _ !”

“What’s going on?” Ding Dong peeks around the corner, ears perked in their direction.

“This one’s screaming about Christmas.”

It’s Ding Dong’s turn to blink. “Christmas?” He nears them then. “What’s that?”

When Julian’s head whips in his direction, Sung narrows his eye some and folds his arms across his chest smugly. “ _ Tu no sabes, principe _ ? Really?”

“Wing Wang didn’t either.” Sung adds. “Imperials must not celebrate.”

“Surprising literally no one.” Ding Dong sighs some. “So, what do you celebrate?”

He looks at Julian and the human is putting his hands on his hips.. “Alright, alright. I’ll call everyone down. This is gonna be a long one.”

-

“So you give each other presents?” Wing Wang is saying. “What’s the purpose of wrapping them?”

“So they’re a surprise.” Julian says. Everyone’s gathered up in the living room, including their newest additions. Chris and Amin are on the same side as he and Julian, all facing the other aliens in the group.

“Is there any purpose to decorating the tree?” Ding Dong asks, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“A lot of it stems from old traditions.” Amin smiles some. “Religious beliefs and stuff like that from Earth’s history. Humans still can’t decide what they want it to be about.”

“Yeah, that weird baby thing? And the virgin?” Meouch makes a face and Julian gives his second in command a pointed look. “What it’s weird!”

“A walking, talking lion alien is telling me the birth of Christ is ‘weird.’  _ Dios mio _ .” Julian shakes his head. 

“I’m still confused about the man in the red suit.” Phobos points at himself at Wing Wang’s comment and she laughs and shakes her head. “No, not you. What was it…?”

“Santa Claus.” Sung says, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

“Yes, him. You said he brings presents? How does that even work?”

“Oh don’t let him get started, gods.” Meouch is rolling his eyes. Phobos nudges the Leoian and gives him a pointed look with a tip of his helmet. “You know how bad he gets.”

“Fuck you Meouch!” Sung throws a pillow at the other. “This time he’s coming.”

“Who?” Wing Wang tilts her head in question.

“Santa Claus!” He holds his hands up to his core, cupping it gently, like a human would over their heart.

Chris gives a snort of disbelief. “Wait, you believe in Santa Claus?” And before Sung can respond the Irish man is laughing uncontrollably. “He’s make believe! For children!”

His cheeks flush some but that doesn’t deter him. “We’ve never had a house for him to come to and now we do. He’s going to show up!”

Chris is really howling with laughter now and Julian’s giving him a warning look and Wing Wang and Ding Dong both just look terribly confused. The embarrassment runs hot through him then and he stares at the floor helplessly. This was even  _ worse _ than the time he tried to convince Meouch and Havve that Santa Claus was real (Phobos had been nice enough to play along, but even he had his doubts, Sung had felt it deep down.)

“Hey.” Wing Wang stands suddenly. “Stop being an asshole to my boyfriend,  _ Sealgair _ .” And before Chris can respond Wing Wang’s looping her arm with Sung’s and pulling him forward. “We’re going out.”

“What, where?”

“Well, we have Christmas shopping to do, don’t we?” She tilts her head with a sly smile and gods, she’s literally the best. He smiles back before throwing a look over his shoulder at the rest of the flabbergasted group. “Anybody else want to join?”

“I do!” Amin says without a second glance back at Chris, who’s watching him in disbelief. “I love Christmas! S’been awhile since I’ve had a real Christmas celebration.”

“I’m coming too.” Ding Dong stands then. “I have no idea what the hell I’m doing, but it sounds exciting. Julian, what about you?”

“I’ll stay behind, but I’m all yours when it’s decoration time.” He waggles his fingers some. “Go, have fun.”

“We will.” They all chorus in near unison before they’re stepping out into Mojave’s bright sun.

-

“Julian’s going to kill us.” Sung looks at Ding Dong. “You need to convince your boyfriend not to kill us.”

“I need to convince him not to kill me first.” 

Between his infectious need to celebrate Christmas to its fullest extent and Wing Wang and Ding Dong’s excitement at every blinking light and strand of garland and wink of tinsel, they had bought enough Christmas decorations to last them a lifetime.

“It’s going to look great, you guys!” Amin says encouragingly. There’s a quiet pause and he sighs some. “The longer you wait out here with all these boxes, the worse it’s going to get.”

The all nod in agreement before opening the door, finding Julian waiting on the other side.

“What have you done?”  
“We went Christmas shopping!” 

“For what, the entire planet?” Julian grabs the front of Ding Dong’s shirt, shaking him some. “Do you know how tall our ceilings are here? A ten foot tall tree,  _ principe _ ?! How are we going to get it in here? Through the door?  _ Dios mio _ , did anyone think about this at all?!”

“I just thought it looked nice.” Ding Dong’s laughing then and putting his hands over Julian’s. “We’ll make it work. It’ll be great. What did you call it Sung? Christmas spirit. We’ve got all sorts of Christmas spirit and cheer, Julian.”

“Yeah Julian, don’t be a Scrooge.” Sung ruffles the others hair before he’s grabbing up as many bags as he can. “ _ Feliz Navidad _ !” 

“First, don’t touch me. Second, don’t ever say those words ever again Doctor Sung.  _ De verdad _ ?”

“ _ Prospero año y felicidad _ ?” Sung tries innocently before he’s dodging Julian and screaming. “No! No I need to decorate for Santa, Julian!”

“Leave him alone  _ Ladron _ .” Wing Wang says as they race around the room. “Both of you quit it right now. We’ve got work to do. I heard you before Julian, you said you’d help.”

“She’s right, you know.” Ding Dong is stepping into his way and Julian’s doing his best to not smile, to keep himself from laughing as the prince wraps his arms around the pirate. “C’mere you.”

“Let me go. I have a small man to murder,  _ principe _ .” Julian pushes at his chest and of course when Ding Dong smiles at him Sung can feel how Julian melts and the two manage to start kissing just like that.

“Ahem.” Sung clears his throat and Wing Wang arches her brows some as the continue, completely oblivious 

“They’re pretty gay.” Amin says and Sung can only put his face in his hands and groan. 

“Yeah, welcome to our personal hell.” They’re pulling the bounty hunter towards the other part of the room. “Let’s get started, it’s going to be a bit.”

And they’ve unpacked almost all the boxes and pulled out all the lights when Ding Dong and Julian join them again. “So happy you could join us~” Wing Wang says with a flutter of her lashes. 

“Don’t.” Ding Dong points at her and they’re both laughing and it’s all that Sung can do to sit back and watch in amazement at this. His newfound family. Wing Wang was always going on about Fate, but his faith had always been placed in Fortuna. Luck and chance and all things that were left up to the stars. Nothing happened for a reason because anything could happen. “Hey.” It’s Wing Wang’s voice, smiling and soft and everything that he loves pulling him back. “You gonna sit and watch us do all the work?”

“Clearly.” He grins some and scooches forward, throwing a length of tinsel around her and pulling her in close, enjoying the way she thrills at it. “Or you can join me and they can do all the work.”

“Hey!” Julian’s barking at them but he’s too busy holding up a finger as Wing Wang pulls him in close for a kiss, the two of them breaking apart breathless and grinning at each other some time later.

“Don’t even start complaining, _ Ladron _ .” Wing Wang says then as she stands, pulling Sung up with her. “If you can kiss your boyfriend for a solid ten minutes, I can kiss mine for at least one.”

“I mean, she’s right.” Ding Dong says, looking up from the lights that he’s managed to ensnare himself in. “...Why’d we get such a big tree again?” He says a bit helplessly then. 

“That is totally one hundred percent on you dude.” He puts his hands on his hips then and sighs. “...I think we need to get Havve.”

-

Havve was more than happy to be the one to cut the tree down to a more manageable size, and by that point Phobos and Meouch and Chris have all joined as well. Meouch was still grumbling, tail waving back and forth as he watches the whole spectacle of the tree being strung up with lights but it’s smiles all around when Ding Dong wraps his arms around Phobos’s middle and lifts him up to place the star on the top of the tree. 

“It’s actually impressive.” Meouch muses some.

“You can stop being a dick any day now, man.” Sung says back in a conversational tone. Meouch sighs and gives him a look. 

“I just don’t want you to be disappointed on Christmas morning, Sung. That’s all.” 

“Well I won’t be.” Sung says. “Now help me get the cranberries and popcorn away from Chris, he’s making a mess over there.”

“Now that I can do.” 

-

The week passes by like that. There’s one day that they even manage to forget about Ring Rang and the other screams until Phobos gets the hint that yes, he’s the only person in the safe house who felt comfortable around the Imperial (It wasn’t that Havve was uncomfortable, he had just openly admitted that he would kill Ring Rang at any given chance and therefore was not a suitable guard for him anymore.) Sung’s pretty amazed when the first present shows up under the tree, wrapped poorly and lopsided but there all the same. And gods, then they all follow, various levels of wrapping and bows and ribbon. 

They hadn’t ever really done Christmas when they had been younger, before Meouch had left. The tradition had been, after the third failed Santa Claus attempt, to order Chinese and watch  _ Die Hard _ and then a slew of other 80’s Christmas films from Earth ( _ Christmas Vacation _ being everyone’s personal favorite, it had been decided.) So this was all so new to Sung. It was everything he could imagine even when it was going to shit (they had burn the cookies the first time, the tree almost came crashing down when Dangus had jumped on it the and Julian had thrown himself forward and took the brunt of the fall with his body until they had all come together to push it back up again.)

It was their own kind of perfect. Something that Sung was slowly coming to accept as things went on.

And just like that it was Christmas Eve. 

“I say we open one present!” Sung’s shouting over the din of the group. “Just one tonight!”

“You just want a present, Sung.” Meouch points out and Sung’s mouth rounds before he’s reaching over to tug at the other’s mane. “HANDS OFF DUDE.”

“Don’t call me out in front of my girlfriend!” 

They’re all crowded in the family room. Wing Wang’s got Dangus in her lap and, compliments of Phobos, they’re all wearing the ugliest Christmas sweaters Sung’s ever seen and he’s never been happier. Ding Dong points with his curry spoon then excitedly, almost tipping his bowl over. “Me! I wanna give Julian his!”

“ _ Principe _ .” Julian’s blushing then and waving him off. “No, I can wait.”

“I want to give you your present right now,  _ pendejo _ .” And Julian’s howling at the other’s Spanish then, his own Chinese container tipping precariously. “Yeah, that’s right, shut up.” 

Sung’s only half listening, half watching because he sees Phobos slinking forward, grabbing something from under the tree. He opens his mouth to speak but then he sees how the other slips back a step, then another, before he’s disappearing towards-

“Why does he have such bad luck?” Wing Wang’s saying then, tugging on the sleeve of his sweater. 

“That’s kind of the point. Good ol’ Clark.”  _ Christmas Vacation _ plays in the background as Julian shakes the box that Ding Dong handed him aggressively. He wraps an arm around her shoulder, easing back into the couch with a soft sigh. “It’s supposed to be funny.”

“Well I think you’re much funnier.” She yawns and cuddles closer and it’s impossible to keep himself from smiling. At this point Julian’s finally got all the wrapping paper off and he’s pulling back the lid of the box and Ding Dong’s excitement is gods damned palpable even without his core.

“What, wait… is…  _ es la ballena _ !” Julian’s exclaiming before he reaches deep into the box to pull out-

“Is that a whale?” Wing Wang sits forward then, her expression knitted with confusion.

“ _ Si! Si, si, si. En serio, principe? Es ballena linda! _ ” And while everyone in the room is surprised by how excited Julian is, the lack of English the other speaks, nothing beats Chris’s near horrified expression as he watches  _ El Ladron de Estrellas _ throw himself (stuffed whale and all) at his boyfriend.

“Are we sure that’s  _ El Ladron _ ?” Chris finally manages after a beat.

“That’s him alright.” Meouch gives a shake of his head. “Gods, you two!” They’re kissing then, unapologetic as ever. “Stop, you’re getting in the way of the movie!”

“I don’t think anything is gonna beat that.” Wing Wang starts but then there’s a knock at the door. “Who the hell?”

_ Ghost of Christmas past? _ Havve projects at him with a tilt of his head, the silent grin in his voice all too obvious. 

“I’ll get it!” Amin pops up. 

“Now who could that be? Wait, where’d Phobos go?” Meouch asks.

“What is this, Phineas and Ferb?” Sung says in response and Meouch is groaning, covering his face. “What?”

“Your Earth knowledge is some of the stupidest stuff I have ever heard in my life. That’s a children’s cartoon, Wing Wang. Your boyfriend not only watches children’s cartoons, but went ahead and referenced one.” And before he can continue there’s a paw coming down to the spot between his ears. 

“What’s wrong with that, Meouch?”

Even Ding Dong and Julian stop kissing long enough to look back and see Liara, a nondescript box with a gold bow balanced on her free hand. “Liara!” He manages.

“Yes. That is my name.” She smiles some. “I come bearing gifts.” 

“I knew I liked you!” Sung’s jumping up then. “What is, what is, what is?”

“It’s a surprise, shorty.” 

“SHORTY?!” He hears Wing Wang snort under her breath and he whips around. “Oh babe, no. No do not let this become a thing. Please.”

“You  _ are _ pretty short.” Chris offers.

“LISTEN.” His voice cracks right there and then and he throws up his hands helplessly. “THIS IS STUPID.”

“Yes. Yes it is. Now everyone settle down.” Liara’s still got her one hand on top of Meouch’s head and the male Leoian probably hasn’t blinked, hasn’t moved, since she entered the room. “You can also relax, Meouch.”

“R-right…”

She drops the box then into his lap, causing him to let out a surprised grunt. “Eat up kids.”

“Please don’t be fruit cake.  _ Please _ don’t be fruit cake.” Sung has his fingers crossed as Meouch opens up the box. 

“Fruit cake?” Ding Dong says and Julian’s shaking his head.

“A bad time.” The pirate says back.

“What is this?”

They’re all peering in then and Liara’s got a huge grin on her face. “That’s a Yule Log!” Chris says. “I haven’t had one since I was a wee one. God, how long ago was that?”

“One will assume too long. Now, we need a knife-”

Of course Havve steps up and produces one just like that.

“Havve!”

_ What, she asked. _

“THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU JUST KNIFE SOMEONE.”

_ Sung, that is not ‘kniving’ someone. I can show you how to knife someone. _

“NO MURDER WILL TAKE PLACE ON CHRISTMAS SO HELP ME.”

“I don’t know what’s happening but it is technically Christmas Eve.” Liara pipes up then. “Listen, I just want to eat cake.”

Everyone nods in agreement then and Sung can only sigh in relief as the knife is handed off with no bloodshed. 

Phobos is back and they’re suddenly clearing off the table and cutting into the cake and once again, he’s just completely thrown by the sight of everyone together. Meouch and his mate (ex-mate? It was weird, very weird…), Julian and Ding Dong, Wing Wang cuddling Dangus close as she watched Liara cut into the strangely shaped cake. Even Chris and Amin, still strangely foreign to the group and yet here all the same.

_ It’s strange, but nice. _

He looks back at Havve and sees the robot standing next to Phobos by the kitchen door.

_ Yeah, it is. _ Sung projects back.  _ Really nice. _

“Where’d you go anyways, bud?” 

_ “I visited our friend.” _ Phobos signs back.  _ “No one should be alone on Christmas. Even if it’s for a just a little bit.” _

He blinks his eye, lips parting some. Havve’s head is cocked in question but someone is yelling their name, telling them to come over and eat cake. “...Just be careful around that one, yeah Phobs?”

_ “Of course.” _ He signs back and slips past them.

He pushes his hair back from his eye.  _ I kind of get how Julian feels like every day now. _

_ Responsible? _ Havve shoots back, already moving back to the main room.  _ You biological life forms have it so hard. _

There’s a laugh across their bond then and Sung can only shake his head in response.

-

It’s late and someone brought out spiked eggnog and Liara’s watching them all in sober amusement along with Phobos, Havve, and Amin. “An Irishman can’t hold is liquor.” She points at Chris who raises his middle finger in response. “And you! A Leoian!”

“I went straight edge for a bit.” Meouch grumbles as he lolls back onto the couch. 

Liara arches her brow some but Sung can feel her surprise even with the fuzz of alcohol. “Well then…” Her tail thumps on the ground. 

Julian’s hugging his whale and asleep on Ding Dong and the prince looks about ready to fall asleep himself as he watches  _ A Christmas Story _ blearily from their spot. “Time to pack it up, everyone.” Liara claps her hands some. “Up, up, up.”

“Le’s sleep here.” Wing Wang mumbles. “S’warm and comfy.”

“One of us s’gonna fall off.” He laughs at her. “Besides, gotta… gotta… mmm.” He trails off. “Oh shit! Santa! Yeah, Santa’s gonna come!” He’s rolling off the couch then, groaning as he hits the floor. “I thought it s’was closser…”

“Gods, all of you.” Liara groans. “Children. Actual children. And I think I’m the youngest here? Goodness.” She pushes her faux hawk back from her face. “Who’s taking who to bed?”

“I’ve got Christopher.” Amin says, already looping his arms under Chris’s. The bounty hunter groans some and leans back into other with a soft sigh. “C’mon now.”

Havve helps both Wing Wang up and then himself. He throws his arms around the robot, giggling despite the cold of the other. “You’re like my brother, did you know that?”

_ Yes, Sung. _

“I think you’re lying but I love you anyways!”

_ I love you too Sung. _

“Babe, did you hear that, Havve loves me!”

“He didn’t say nothin, babe.” 

“Oh shit… ‘m I drunk?”

Phobos is shaking his head as he helps Ding Dong up first, the prince mumbling about how they can’t forget their son or they’ll be bad parents. “Alright, everyone up to bed. I hope none of you were naughty.”

“Julian and Ding Dong were!” Sung blurts and that’s enough to get the space pirate to wake up and look around wildly. 

“Wuzzat, doc?”

“You were both naughty.” And Julian can only stare at him blearily before he nods some. “Ha! Haaahahaa oh WOW.” He almost falls back but Havve catches him. “Dude, shit. How’m I gunna meet Santa if I’m drunk?”

“You’re going to go to sleep, shorty.” Liara pats his head and she helps Meouch up off the ground. “All of you are.”

“Mmm, okay.” Sung nods some and stumbles over to Wing Wang. “‘n the morning you’re gonna… gonna love all the presents I got you.”

“Sung!” She pushes at him some.

“S’true cos-cos like…” He shakes his head some. Soon. Too fucking soon to be saying anything like  _ that _ . “You’re out of this world.” He finally settles on at at least he’s not that drunk to fuck everything up.

He’s not entirely sure how they end up in the bedroom but Wing Wang is pulling the blankets up around her and mumbling a sweet sounding “good night” before she’s out just like that. He lays there for a moment, staring at the ceiling, feeling the house quiet around them through his core.

_ Sleep, Sung. _

Havve’s voice is a white noise in the back of his mind and it makes it that much easier to do just that.

-

It’s late. Almost morning? The weird part of the night. His eye blinks open and he sits up some, rubbing at his cheeks. What the hell had woken him up?

Another noise and he’s really awake then because holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!

He’s still a bit unsteady on his feet when he stands but he manages to leave the room without waking up Wing Wang. Small victories, Sung. Focus on those.

His core flares when he sees the flash of red when he rounds the corner but then it hits him. Phobos. It’s Phobos. For a moment he just stands there, still in his ugly Christmas sweater and jeans from earlier. Go back to bed. Go check the tree. Go do literally anything else, Sung.

Instead he follows the other right to the basement.

“You came back.” It’s Ring Rang’s voice, quiet from the bottom of the stairs. The empath peeks around the corner, surprised to see a warm light. Christmas lights. Phobos has a whole string of them curling around the room. “You like me or something?”

There’s quiet and Sung inches forward a bit more to see Ring Rang illuminated in the soft light. “Yeah, bug brain, I know it’s Christmas. You told me that last night.” A pause and a snort. “Okay, fair. Christmas Eve was last night.”

Quiet once more. He strains his neck forward, afraid to move any closer. “You brought me what now?”

A sound of saran wrap ripping. “Is that cake? Why’d you call it that? Why are you always attempting to shove food in my mouth!?” There’s a soft noise and then Ring Rang snorts again. “Don’t shush me!”

And just like that the imperial has a mouth full of cake. “Mpmrpmgh! Stop!” Pause. “No, more cake will not help!” Another pause and Ring Rang is staring Phobos down, he can see it from here. “...It’s pretty good cake.” He finally relents. “But stop just force feeding me. Give me a second to actually  _ enjoy _ it.”

Phobos laughs in that quiet almost not really way of his. “Yeah, yeah. It’s real funny. Why are you even awake right now?”

He sees it then. Phobos writing on Ring Rang’s thigh. “Couldn’t sleep? So you wake me up.” More words, Ring Rang’s head dipped down to watch them being written. “You did  _ not _ know I was awake, don’t bullshit me.” A finger being pressed into the alien’s flesh and the captain rolls his eyes. “Okay, fair.”

He finally pulls away then and takes a deep breath. Okay, so that was not what he had been expecting whatsoever. How the hell did Julian do it every day? He had been concerned, yes, for everyone he knew but this was  _ different _ . This was an intense worry, a fear for the future and what it held. 

Fucking Fortuna.

That’s when he hears the crash from the family room.

He throws himself into the room, Phobos and Ring Rang forgotten, and looks around frantically. “Santa, if that’s you and if you’re hurt, I’m a doctor and I’m here to help and I’m your biggest fan.” It’s quiet and he lets out a despaired noise. “Also please don’t be dead.”

A groan and then… Julian’s looking up. “Shit. Fuck. Um…” Their eyes meet and Julian’s letting out a distressed noise. “Sung.”

He notices it then. All the extra presents. “I was gonna… put on the costume, but then,  _ lo siento _ , I forgot and I realized it was getting early, late, fuck. You were just so excited and-” 

“He’s not real. Is he?” 

He had always known, in a way. But something in him had been so insistent on the fact that there was something out there. Maybe not in the traditional sense, in the way Earthens thought of him, but something out there in the stars. 

Julian sighs some and pats the ground next to him. It takes a moment for Sung to move but he finally just drops down next to the other with a sad sigh. “Hey, I grew up in an orphanage, Sung. I hoped every damn year that I would get to have the kind of Christmas people sang about, made movies about,  _ si _ ? Never happened.” He sighs then. “I shouldn’t have gotten drunk earlier I had this all planned out but we were having fun.  _ El divertido _ … And  _ dios _ , the whale. He bought me a stuffed whale.” The last part is said with a soft smile, a gentle kind of wonder.

Sung finally manages a soft laugh. “It was pretty cute.”

“Gods, it was. It really was.” 

“Julian…”

The pirate turns then. “I don’t… I don’t think I’ve ever gotten the chance to thank you. Or maybe I have and it’s been off handed but I really do mean it when I say thank you for everything. Literally everything you’ve done.”

Julian opens his mouth. Closes it. “I get that I can be a real shit sometimes. We can all be. So thank you for putting up with us and trying harder and harder each day. I-I don’t mean to pry, but I can tell… you’re a lot happier now then you were when we met.”

“... _ Gracias _ .” Julian bows his head and the sheer gratitude almost bowls Sung over. “...Do you want to help me with the rest of these presents?”

He grins. “Do I ever!”

-

“Sung! Sung!” 

“Five more minutes…”

The covers are being yanked off and he sits up, eye still closed, reaching out to grab them back. “Noooo…C’mon.”

“No, you come on.” Suddenly Wing Wang’s hands are in his, fingers twined and oh so cold. “It’s snowing!”

He’s awake just like that. “Snow!? On Mojave?” He looks to their window then and stumbles over to pull the blinds up.

And there, sure enough, is snow. Not just a dusting either. Mojave had gone all out. A full white blanket of it, glistening in the sun like diamonds. He looks back at her and then back at the snow. “I touched it, it was so cold!” She puts her hands on the back of his neck then, laughing as he jumps in surprise. “What, don’t like that?” She reaches down the back of his shirt then, dragging her freezing cold hand down his back, causing him to yelp and twist away. “C’mere!”

“THIS IS A BAD GAME AND I’M NOT PLAYING IT.” He’s out the door and bounding down the steps. “JULIAN!”

“Not this again.” He hears the pirate groan. “ _ Ahora que _ ? Ding Dong, why doesn’t he ever yell for you?”

“The hell if I know.” 

“It’s snowing!” He exclaims to them and Ding Dong nods before his eyes are widening with surprise. He really should have felt Wing Wang’s excitement from a mile away because she’s practically jumping him just like that, placing her cold hands on him once again. “NO! I SAID I HATE THIS GAME!!!”

“Can we have some peace and quiet?  _ Por favor _ ? Just for a day, an hour?” Julian’s murmuring to the ceiling. “Don’t give me that look,  _ principe _ .”

“You love it.” 

“I love you.” 

It’s like a cup of coffee in your hands in the cold, the warm spot in your bed that you leave upon awakening. He closes his eye and takes it in, everything good that the prince and pirate feel in that very moment before he’s leaning back into Wing Wang. “Hey, you said something about presents?”

“But what about everyone else?”

“Well I can say this much. Liara and Meouch aren’t coming in any time soon. She’s never seen snow before. Don’t know how you didn’t hear her earlier on.” Ding Dong gives a small laugh. “I’ll go grab everyone else, okay?” He presses a kiss to Julian’s temple, pausing to linger, to smile at the other as Julian turns to him. 

“It was like they were meant to be together.” Wing Wang says softly next to his ear.

And maybe for the first time in his life, Sung can believe in fate.

-

Liara and Meouch show up hours later after all the gifts have been exchanged and the floor is littered with wrapping paper, covered completely in snow and making an even further mess of the family room. Amin surprises them all by kissing Chris’s cheek under the mistletoe that Julian hastily hangs later on (the  _ Sealgair  _ himself flushing red and spluttering on in Gaelic before finally setting on “that was pretty gay, Amin.”) And of course,  _ of course _ they all break out their instruments in the end and break out into an impromptu jam session of Christmas songs and remixes and whatever other stupid shit they can come up with until Julian’s screaming at them for attempting  _ Feliz Navidad _ and no one can stop laughing for long enough to start playing again.

“So this is Christmas, yeah?” Wing Wang presses her lips to the crown of his head after they’ve settled down. She’s curled into him and their bodies fit together just right and his core thrums steadily and gods, he’s so damn happy. She’s absently touching the golden necklace that he given her for Christmas, twining the long chain around her fingers. 

“This isn’t just Christmas, Wing. This is family.”

“Just you all wait.” Julian’s saying then, breaking them from their reverie. “Until gods damned Halloween comes around. Then it’s my turn. You’ll all see.”

“Halloween?” Ding Dong and Wing Wang chorus together.

“You just had to say it, didn’t you?” Sung says dryly and the space pirate is grinning suddenly.

“I have the perfect solution.” The pirate claps his hands together before rubbing them together with a terrifyingly evil laugh. “Give me the remote. It’s time for  _ Nightmare Before Christmas _ .”

“Oh boy, here we go.” Sung says with a good natured roll of his eye. “Julian, if you start singing...”

“ _ Callate _ , shorty.” Julian says and everyone laughs and before he can respond, there’s fingers on his chin, Wing Wang’s, dragging his attention back to her smiling face and pressing her lips to his oh so gently.

“Merry Christmas, Sung.” She says against his mouth.

“Merry Christmas, Wing Wang.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early New Years bitches!!! I haven't properly credited Liara to agentduckorico on tumblr cos that's her special girl. I know I'm going to get real messed up tonight so I thought I'd go ahead and post it now because I've been told!!! Some of you stay up LATE to read the new chapter and I'm worried that you guys aren't getting enough sleep!!! I love you all please go into the new year taking care of yourself and loving yourself!
> 
> Lots of plans are starting to come together and once again THANK YOU FOR READING you're all the best. The alien children and every amazing headcanon y'all have come up with on Tumblr brings me joy every day. Feel free to contact me at officialvideogamedunkey with anything you could ever imagine, I'm happy to talk to everyone <3

“JULIAN!”

“No.” He looks up from the kitchen table, hands curled into tight fists, pointedly ignoring the screaming upstairs.

“Julian, they could be in trouble.” Ding Dong says from the opposite side.

“That didn’t sound like a murder scream,  _ principe _ . That sounded like a ‘we’ve got even more shit for you to deal with Julian’ scream.  _ No gracias _ .”

“What if it’s a ‘I woke up to a shit in the bed’ scream?” The sandy haired hunter is asking. He still can’t believe the  _ Sealgair _ himself is in his safe house (although he can probably assume that the other is thinking something along the lines of: ‘wow, I can’t believe  _ El Ladron de Estrellas _ likes cream  _ and _ sugar in his coffee.’) Ding Dong shakes his head in disgust at the other’s statement before shoving another forkful of food at the other. “Y’know, I can feed myself!”

“I don’t trust that.” Ding Dong gives a pointed glance at the hunter’s metal arm. 

“That’s probably for the best!” That’s Amin, unbound and smiling at Julian’s left side. At some point in the night Amin had wiggled out of his restraints and had simply sat next to Chris, teasing the other for being unable to do the same thing. 

“Amin!”

It’s already too easy to fall in with these two. There’s an ease to them and the way they are around each other. Light and teasing and so gods damned friendly, opposite to their reputation. “Well, it’s true! Chris would have killed you if he had been the one to take the shot. I wouldn’t have let him, by the way!” Amin tacks on the last part nervously and Chris shakes his head at the other. 

“...That’s nice to know, Amin.” Ding Dong says dryly but there’s no heat there. He shoves another forkful at Chris, glaring at the other as he refuses to open his mouth. “Eat it!”

“I’m my own man. I’ll feed myself.  _ Focáil leat _ !” 

“Stop speaking gibberish and eat!”

“Your boyfriend over there speaks gibberish all the time!”

“That’s SPANISH.”

“AND I’M. SPEAKING. GAELIC.”

“That sounds like a gibberish word to me if I’ve ever heard one,  _ Sealgair _ .”

“Fuck off!”

“You fuck off!”

“JULIAN!!!” The scream comes again.

“ _ Dios mio _ …” He shoves up from the table. “I’M COMING!!!” He screams back before giving a shake of his head. “Just so I don’t have to listen to this anymore.” 

“Julian!’ 

“ _ Silencio, principe _ . I’m going to go… captain.” 

“Is he always like this?” He hears Chris say to Ding Dong before squawking. “STOP TRYING TO STUFF FOOD IN MY MOUTH, YA GOB!” Causing Amin to laugh until he’s gasping from it.

He snorts and shakes his head before he’s knocking at Sung and Wing Wang’s doorway. “What’s goin’ on in there?” He says and gods damn, of  _ course _ they don’t respond. “This better be good, so help me.” He sends up a silent prayer to whatever gods will listen to him. 

He opens the door and pauses.

Stars.

So many stars.

“ _ Dios mio _ .”

“You’re telling me.” Sung’s perched on the edge of the bed and Wing Wang is sitting next to him, her expression unreadable.

“ _ Qué estoy mirando _ ? What is… any of this?” He steps further into the room and under the canopy of stars. 

“I was dreaming…” Sung’s voice is soft, barely audible as he begins to speak. “Before I found Meouch and Phobos ten years ago, after… after everything.” His eye darts around and he presses his hand against his core. “Sometimes it felt like the stars were speaking to me then, so I just… I spoke back this time.”

Julian can only stare at the other blankly. “I know, I know it sounds stupid.”

“No, not stupid. I’m just…” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “You’re all just… a very unique bunch.” He tries to pitch the words near the end positively but he can only sigh. “So you spoke to the stars.”

“You told me you sang to them.” Wing Wang presses a hand down onto Sung’s thigh and the other flushes. “You don’t need to be embarrassed!”

“Babe!” He fidgets some before sighing. “Okay, so I sang to the stars, spoke, sang, same difference. Not the point of this story.” He groans. “I guess… I guess I told them to come here and well, here they are.”

“Are you telling me that out there somewhere there’s  _ stars _ missing?” Oh gods, he needed a drink.

“No! No no no! Watch” Sung’s pointing upwards then and one star flickers before disappearing from sight. “I think they’re just… here in spirit.”

He catches Wing Wang’s eyes and the other is shrugging some. “Trust me, I’m just as confused as you are.”

“Space has always made me feel safe. I guess I just… called to them.” Sung draws his knees up to his chest some. “And they came.”

“But why you?” 

“Gods, I wish I knew. I really do. Trust me.” 

The room is much darker from when he entered and there’s barely any left hanging along the ceiling. He remembers how it was less than a month ago that he met Sung, the confidence in his swagger, the way he had smiled at Julian like he was invincible. It had been so different then.

Everything had been.

“Okay, so this is just… something we’ll take day by day.” There’s nothing else he can do. Sung’s whole race is dead and if anyone had record of it, it would be the empath. He steps forward then, puts a hand on Sung’s shoulder. “How do you feel?”

“Nervous, but I also… I’ve never felt better?” He pushes his hair back from his eye. “Every day I’ve felt wound up a little tighter and I felt like I was going to break. I really thought Meouch was going to do it.” A low breath shudders out of him at that. “But then I woke up and I could breathe without feeling like I was going to choke on it.”

“Sung.” Wing Wang’s voice cuts through the silence that follows. “You didn’t tell me any of this. How long?”

“Since Calypso? I didn’t… I didn’t want to make it weird. You were happy, things were good.”

The look on the Imperial’s face is hint enough that he should leave. “You tell me if this happens again,  _ si _ ?” But they’re both leaning in towards one another, voices already hushed. He sighs and closes the door behind him, pausing with his back against it.

What the hell did he do with this? Not to mention two hunters in his kitchen, or maybe the raging Imperial in his basement. What about all of that? 

Day by day.

Phobos is at the table now and Ding Dong’s taken to Amin’s side, the two quietly conversing. They all look up at him and Chris opens his mouth to say something downright ridiculous, he’s sure of it, but Havve’s stomping up the stairs from the basement. He stands at the head of the table before pointing back at the basement violently.

“ _ Que _ ?” Julian’s the first to speak. 

“Is Ring Rang…” Ding Dong follows before he’s stopping mid-sentence, looking a bit angry at himself before starting again. “What, does he need something?” He says in a much sharper voice.

Havve’s eyes whirl (was that an eye roll?) before he throws open the fridge door and returns with a cup of yogurt and places it in the middle of the table. He points at the cup before pointing to the basement once more. “Oh, he’s hungry. Well, Havve-” But the robot is already stomping off. “Wait, hey!”

They all look back at the yogurt and then at each other. 

“Nose goes.” Chris says quickly before he shrieks. “NO, THAT’S A TERRIBLE GAME, I CAN’T USE MY HANDS! FUCK!”

Ding Dong’s face down on the table laughing at that, clutching his stomach and at least there’s that. But before he can say anything else, ask who’s  _ really _ going to do it, Phobos is raising his hand slowly. “Phobos,  _ en serio _ ?”

He signs something before he grabs the cup and starts to walk towards the basement. Julian peeks over at Ding Dong, the prince’s brow furrowed in thought. “What did he say?”

“He said ‘don’t worry about it.’”

Right.

-

The last hour had been a staring contest with the tin man. 

He had regained consciousness sometime in the middle of the night, but sleep had sounded like an infinitely better option that staring at the ceiling, at the robot who was camped out in the corner of the room, so he had let himself nod back into the dark, just for a while longer…

“So, this is what you’re good for.” Those were the first words out of his mouth when he woke up. “Watching the prisoner?”

The robot stared at him silently, painting the entire room in a deep red. He remembered looking up at those eyes, the metal of the other and his armor nearly cutting into his skin on the surface of Eureka. He had replayed those moments over and over again in his head each day since they had happened.

He was a gods damned idiot.

There was so much more he could have done, been prepared for. It should have been easy, something in him insists, but he pushes it down until he can’t hear that anymore. Nothing was  _ easy _ . He had been a fool to think that he could just saunter up and take the prince back just like that.

“You going to do anything else today or is this your job now?” He sneers up at the other, hating the taste of dried blood on his teeth. He’s a gods damned mess inside and out, that’s for sure.

There’s a creak of metal and finally he’s up and standing, moving towards the stairs. “Hey, I’m hungry!” He calls after the other. The robot pauses and glances down at him before continuing his heavy tread. Fine. Whatever. They could try and starve him out. Good luck. He had been through worse.

He gives a shake of his wrists, testing the tightness. If his Academy training couldn’t help him, his street knowledge could. Just had to give it a little…

The door creaked open at the top of the stairs and he stilled. 

“Oh great, you’re back. Fantastic.” He slouches back against the wall. The basement itself is sparsely decorated, one used for actual storage rather than another living space. The steps are lighter, quicker, and when he turns he’s surprised to see Phobos of all people.

Lord of the now extinct Lepids. 

He hadn’t be able to find jack shit on Doc Sung or the robot and Meouch’s history was murky at best, but he had found Lord Phobos in all of his glory. The Lepids had been a peaceful race, dreamers some would call them, winged and loving and all things good that the universe had produced. The Leoian smuggler incident nearly ten years ago had taken them all by surprise and everyone had thought that they had all died out.

Until now.

“ _ Lord _ Phobos.” He leans back then, leering some. “It’s a pleasure to be graced by your presence.”

The other stiffens before he takes the final step into the basement and Ring Rang narrows his eyes, zeroing in on the object in his hand. “Is that… yogurt?” That gets him a nod and he can’t help but snort. “Gods, you guys really roll out the red carpet, don’t you?”

He’s still in that ridiculous red suit, the same one that he had seen the other wearing on Eureka. Not to mention that helmet… “So, what’s the deal with all of this?” He gestures with his head the other’s get up. “Everyone else seems to be going native, but you…” Phobos is still stiff limbed as he takes a seat next to Ring Rang. He cocks his head sharply before a grin splits across his face. “They don’t know, do they!?”

For a moment Phobos just sits there and then there’s a ripping sound as he peels the label off the yogurt cup. Ring Rang laughs some, giddy with the knowledge. “What about the Commander? Does he know he spends every day next to the Lord of the race that he helped murder in cold blood?” And before he can help himself, more words come spilling out. “How can you spend everyday with him knowing that? You spend your days fucking around with your cutesy little band when you could be doing something to rebuild your legacy and instead you just-”

That’s when he finds himself with a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth.

“BLEGH! IS THAT  _ ORANGE?! _ ” He pulls back, spitting the mess out onto the basement floor. “Why the fuck do you have ORANGE yogurt!? Gods!”

There’s a soft noise from the other that takes way too long to recognize as a laugh and by then there’s another spoonful being held up to his mouth. “No I don’t want anymore!!! What is wrong with you!?” He jumps some when he feels a finger on his leg, tracing letters out. 

“You said… you were hungry… Well, yeah!” And there’s another spoonful in his mouth. “NOT FOR THIS!” He says around the spoon before swallowing regretfully. 

“ _ Too bad _ .” Phobos writes back and he’s laughing again, that nearly breathless noise. “ _ This is what you get _ .  _ Maybe don’t be such a jerk next time _ .”

“Jerk!” Ring Rang says, a bit indignantly. “I’m not-”

“ _ You’re right. You’re more… a total piece of shit. But that’s okay. Everybody is at least once _ .” He blinks at that and Phobos manages to spoon another gods awful bite into his mouth in the meanwhile. “ _ More yogurt will fix that _ .”

“It will not!” He shrills. But Phobos is already writing again on his leg. “What now?” 

“ _ All done _ .” And Phobos adds a small exclamation mark before he’s standing. Ring Rang can only stare up at the other as the royal stands and stretches some. 

“You’re just going to keep me tied up down here?” Phobos shrugs at that and Ring Rang can only grit his teeth and growl at that. “Great plan, tell  _ El Ladron _ he’s a real pro at this whole space pirate thing. Fuck.” And Phobos is nodding in complete seriousness and gods, who the hell are these people? “And tell him to get different yogurt!!!” That gets him a thumbs up before Phobos is traipsing up the stairs, leaving him to his own devices. 

Gods help him. He needed it.

-

 

“So you gonna tell me what happened?” He’s sliding up against Julian, taking the other’s hand into his. 

“Sung should be the one to tell everyone.” The pirate leans into him with a heavy sigh. Ding Dong frowns some and squeezes his hand. “I want… I want to say a few things though, once everyone is here.”

Of course, in that very moment, someone decides to knock at the door. 

Everyone’s head whips up. Phobos returned moments earlier (looking strangely more animated than he had in some time, Ding Dong noted) and he looks between everyone before standing and pointing at himself before pointing to the door in question.

“I’ll get it.” 

It’s Meouch standing at the top of the stairs and Ding Dong can only guess what that means as another knock sounds at the door, a bit more insistent this time.

They can only all watch as he goes to open the door and there’s Liara, of course, one hand raised while another is wrapped around a box of- “Donuts!” Chris is yelling. “REAL FOOD!”

“Shut up!” Ding Dong shoves him some, almost causing the bounty hunter to fall to the floor.

“O-Oh, um… hey.” Ding Dong is damn near tempted to clap a hand over Chris’s mouth because he can only imagine what stupid shit the other could say to ruin this moment. “I uh, you look good. I mean, you look- like, better.” Liara is stuttering over herself and Meouch can only stand there and stare at her. “I uh, I just wanted to check in and I- I brought donuts.” She shoves the box at Meouch then and he just keeps standing there, the poor man. 

Julian gives him a pointed look and it’s very, very hard not to laugh. He shouldn’t laugh. This is a break it or make it moment for the two, but still. Gods. 

“Donuts!” And that’s Sung racing down the stairs, leaving Wing Wang in the dust. “I love donuts!”

“What don’t you love?” Meouch finally reacts and it’s to stare down at the small cyclops. Sung brings his hand to his chin, tapping it in thought. “Boredom.” Meouch answers at the same time Sung does and the other jumps in surprise.

“How’d you know?!”

“It’s not that hard, Sung.”

“Am I… that obvious?” The other is touching his core then and Ding Dong really can’t help it as he laughs because between that and the nearly astounded look on Liara’s face, it’s too much at this point.

“Come in, come in.” Julian’s standing then. “I don’t think anybody is going to object to donuts, right  _ amigos _ ?”

Sung’s already stealing the box from Meouch and laying it on the table, oohing and aahing at the selection. “You brought so many!” He calls over his shoulder. “Babe! What kind of donut do you want?!” 

A day ago everything had been chaos and yet here they all were, gathered around the table and picking through a donut box. His gaze slid back to Liara and Meouch, the two of them still standing near the doorway. “You two gonna join or what?” He says and that breaks the spell. Liara manages a small smile and she stalks over and wow, she was tall. Taller than Wing Wang, made obvious as she takes a place next to the other female. 

“Can we untie me, please?” Chris huffs and Julian shrugs, already biting into a jelly filled donut which he then wiggles at Ding Dong until he laughs, opening his own mouth and biting down, exclaiming at the flavor. “Stop being gay and untie me, damn it.”

“You’re my new best friend.” Sung says, already untying the knots, humming happily the entire time. Ding Dong touches his chest and frowns some. “Oh, OH DD, I mean- Aw jeeze.”

“I’m hurt, Sung.” He simpers some, barely able to keep himself from grinning as the cyclops gapes at him. “What about  _ our _ friendship?”

“What about ours?” Meouch says as he joins the table. “I thought I was your  _ best _ friend.”

“And what about me? I’m your girlfriend, shouldn’t I take priority over all of these losers?” Wing Wang pretends to wipe a tear from her eye and Sung’s throwing his arms up in defeat. 

“Holy shit.” That’s Liara and they all turn towards her. “S-sorry, you’re all just…”

“I know, took a bit for me to get used to it too.” Wing Wang smiles some then. “At least I’m not the only girl now.”

“Oh, I’m…” She pauses some and looks around before her gaze lights upon Meouch and there it is. The two of them kind of just staring at each other again. “I mean, I’m not…” 

“...Could I have a donut please?” And that’s Amin, infinitely tiny between the two Leoians. They both jump in surprise before apologizing and moving out of the way.

“Okay, okay.  _ Callate! Por favor _ !” Julian’s clapping his hands then. “Since everyone’s here, I just wanted to have a talk.”

“Sounds serious.” Sung intones and Phobos gives him a shove and a pointed glare with a tip of his helmet. “What, it does!”

“It is.” Julian slides to the front of the table. “Given what happened last night, I want the whole safe house on lock down for the week.” 

“What?!” There’s a shout and it’s not from Sung or from Meouch.

It’s from him.

Julian’s eyes widen some before he’s schooling his features into something a bit cooler, unaffected by his sudden outburst. “ _ Principe _ , I understand it’s not the most appealing-”

“But we have Ring Rang right here. What else is going to happen?” There’s a tightness in his chest as the realization hits. “What about the races, you said we were all signed up.”

“Races?” He hears Wing Wang murmur some as she shifts closer but he ignores her, opening his mouth to continue, but Julian’s speaking again.

“ _ No importa _ . We need to play it safe, let things play out.”

“Let what play out, Julian? There’s nothing else-!”

“You don’t know that,  _ principe _ .” The other says sharply, voice rising. “A shooting is going to draw attention,  _ si _ ? Not to mention Sung’s singing stars into existence in his gods damned bedroom and I’m about this close to losing my mind!”

They all turn towards the cyclops, who has a donut in his mouth and a wide eye that blinks back at them. “Mmphgh...” He holds up a finger before swallowing. “...He’s not lying.”

“Is that not a normal thing?” Liara says as everyone begins to shout, barely heard over the din of it. “Okay,  _ not _ normal then. Thank you everyone for answering, you’re all really good at this.”

Everything goes quiet when Julian slams his hands down on the table, causing it to shake some. “ _ T _ _ odos se callan y escuchan! Soy el capitan, y exijo-! _ ” 

“Gods, speak English, Julian!” He snaps and Julian pulls up violently from the table, going deathly pale. They stare at each other and something starts to feel  _ very _ wrong but before he can speak Julian’s stalking away. “Wait, Julian!”

“Lock down. For the week. I mean it.” He says quietly before he slams the door, leaving them all sitting there. 

“...Well then.” Liara says. “That could have gone better.”

“Liara.” Meouch gives her a pointed look.

“What?” She gives an innocent swing of her tail. “You know it could have too!”

“I’m not going to say it out loud.”

Liara’s head is cocked as she stares at Meouch but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about the way that Chris and Amin seem to shift awkwardly in their seats, or the way that Wing Wang is watching him with an unreadable stare. He looks right at Sung then. “What did I do?” It’s desperate, he knows, but he doesn’t care at this point because all he can think about is the way that he saw the light die from Julian’s eyes in that very moment he spoke those words.

“I’m not going to tell you that.” Sung says with just enough bite to make him do a double take.

“What?” He steps towards the other and then Wing Wang is stepping between them. “Just tell me, Sung. It’s not like you of  _ all _ people want to be stuck in a house full of sadness, so c’mon.”

Strike two. Sung’s eye narrows and he’s shaking his head. “Yeah, I don’t, but I’m not your cheat sheet either Ding Dong.” Sung’s shrugging Wing Wang off then and shaking his head. “Whatever, I’ve got my own shit to figure out anyways.” He takes another donut and then he’s gone too.

Gods. 

Gods damn it.

“That could have gone better as well.” Liara says softly and he feels his patience snap.

“Okay, you know what, fuck off. You’re not even part of the group.” Ding Dong growls out and he’s really hitting it out of the park because Meouch is up and growling back. “Forget this, I’m leaving.”

“We’re in lock down!” Wing Wang grabs his wrist but he’s shaking her off. “Dee, you’re just upset, come on.”

“I’ll be back later.” He stops and moves a step closer, putting his hand over hers for a fleeting moment. “Please, I need this…”

And the moment she lets go he’s gone.

-

_ “Okay princeling. Here we go.” When did they get back to the Academy, their room, his bed? Gods. He sighs some, a world weary kind of exhale that causes Ring Rang to laugh in response. “Someone’s gonna have their first ever sick day tomorrow. No perfect attendance for you.” _

_ “You won’t… you won’t tell them?” He mumbles some, barely able to open his eyes. The run back to the bike had been adrenaline fueled and fogged by the weed and alcohol and now he was just exhausted.  _

_ “And get my ass in trouble? You don’t have to worry, it’s our little secret.” _

_ He opens his eyes some and looks up at the other. Ring Rang’s jacket is half falling off his shoulder and he’s got this strange expression on his face. “You looked worried.” Yeah, that’s what it is. Concern. Something he’s never seen on the other’s features before, at least when they’re trained on him. _

_ “You’re seeing shit. Go to bed, yeah?” _

_ And maybe it’s the weed, or the booze, or the need for sleep, but he’s pulling at Ring Rang’s sleeve then, revealing more skin. “What happened?” And he’s reaching up, up, up to the patch of molted skin that spans from the base of the other’s throat to his left collarbone. His fingers graze it and the older alien is pulling back with a sharp inhale. “Ring Rang…” _

_ He pulls the jacket up over his tank top, eyes narrowing before he shakes his head. “Sleep, princeling.” _

_ And so he does. _

_ - _

_ He wakes up to the room blissfully cool and dark. He turns towards Ring Rang’s bed and is unsurprised to see that the other isn’t there. There is something though on top of it though. He shuffles over to the bed and picks it up, squinting in the near dark. _

_ ‘Compliments of Polly. Just in case. PS, don’t die dumbass’ He hugs the bag to his chest, not even bothering to look inside, and returns to his side of the room. A soft groan leaving him as he sinks back down into the warmth. Sleep, more sleep… _

_ “Hey.” He doesn’t know how much later it is but there’s a voice calling to him from somewhere outside of his sleeping state. He opens his eyes some and there’s Polly smiling at him. “You’re alive.” _

_ “Told you.” Ring Rang says from his own bed. “Not dead in the slightest.” _

_ “I didn’t say he was dead, Ring Rang, I said he could be in serious trouble.” Polly huffs and rolls his eyes. “I don’t know how you live with him, sometimes.” _

_ “I mean, he’s your friend. You’re more committed than me at this point.” He croaks and the medic slaps a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. “What, s’true.” _

_ “I-I know, that’s why I’m laughing.” _

_ “I should have never have introduced you two. Terrible idea.” Ring Rang crosses his arms over his chest and sighs, causing Polly Olly to laugh even more. _

_ “More like the best idea you’ve had in years, you ass.” He stands then. “Are you going to play nice?” _

_ He sees Ring Rang’s smile flash, sharp and terrible. “Never.” _

_ “Awful.” Polly shakes his head some before he looks at Ding Dong. “You tell me if he’s being a jerk, okay? I’ll take care of him.”  _

_ “Don’t give the princeling false hope.”  _

_ “Then don’t give him reason to come get me then, Ring Rang. How about that?” And before he can object, Polly Olly is out the door. He finds Ring Rang’s stare directed at him then and he slips a bit further under the covers, unsure of how to respond. _

_ “Last night was… nice.” The other finally says. “Kind of weird, but like… I wasn’t expecting it. For you to not just- I don’t know...”  _

_ “Not be royal?” Ding Dong supplies and Ring Rang actually blushes a bit.  _

_ “Yeah. That.” _

_ “I told you that.” His fists tighten some on the blanket. “That… you could call me Ding Dong.”  _

_ The room goes quiet then. For a moment Ding Dong holds his breath, feeling like he’s pushed the other too far. It’s nothing more than spider silk at this point, drawn tight between them and trapping them in its hold. “Yeah, I guess you did, princeling.” And for the first time Ring Rang looks at him and really smiles. _

_ - _

_ A week later Ring Rang’s stealing the tablet from his hands in their shared class when their teacher isn’t looking. He stays quiet, watching the other as he taps away on the screen. It takes almost a whole minute before it’s being pressed into his hands again. “Take note, princeling.” The other says and while his face is schooled into an unforgiving coolness Ding Dong can see the smile in the other’s eyes. He looks down then, flipping through the recent applications until he finds the note that Ring Rang had written  _

_ You know where to meet me. See you in six hours. Bring credits. (I know you have them. I’m not hoofing your bill!!!)  _

_ He glances up and when his eyes meet Ring Rang’s, the other raises a brow before he smirks and focuses his attention back to the front of the class. _

_ Gods damn it, he’ll take it. _

_ - _

_ “You made it!” Just like that he’s got two arms full of Polly Olly. He stands there awkwardly for a moment before Polly’s hugging him tightly. “I can’t believe you really brought him. I thought you were lying!” _

_ “Fuck you, Pol.” Ring Rang says but there’s no real bite to it.  _

_ “I’m just glad that you’re part of the group now.” Polly Olly giggles as he pulls back. _

_ It’s not just Meesa and Steve this time. There’s a stiff limbed robot that raises his arm in greeting and shit, is that… _

_ “An Incubi?” Of course Ring Rang’s managed to make friends with an Incubi. The yellow eyed alien’s lips pull into a smirk as their eyes meet and Ding Dong suddenly feels very self conscious.  _

_ “Hex, Odysseus, meet Prince Ding Dong.” Ring Rang’s got an arm around him and Ding Dong tries his best to not think about that, but given how Hex’s brows raise some from under his horns, it’s obvious the other knows. _

_ “It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Ding Dong.” Odysseus bows his head some and Hex simply sprawls out a bit more, that lazy smirk still on his features. “Have you been enjoying your time at the Academy?” _

_ “It’s been really eye opening.” That’s the best way to describe it, honestly.  _

_ “Ody over there is a Oratoria model. He’s got a way with words.” Ring Rang says. _

_ “Fuck you.” Odysseus says pleasantly, causing the whole group to laugh. “He knows very well that I try my best to not think of my job when I am out with my friends. I do not mince words, so I apologize if I bore you.” _

_ “N-no, not at all.” Odysseus gives a warm laugh but Hex is clamoring over him then, fanged teeth flashing. “Uh, hi.” Ding Dong squeaks out as the other crowds into his space. Bad, very very bad indeed.  _

_ “So this is the boy you keep talking about.” Hex purrs. Ring Rang grunts and steps between them, giving Hex a warning look. “I’m just trying to see what the big deal is about. I’ve never met royalty before.” _

_ “None of us have, stupid.” Meesa cackles. “Get your slutty ass back over here.” _

_ “Why, do you want a kiss? Is Steve still holding out on you?” Meesa’s flipping her middle finger up then and Hex is returning the gesture just as quickly. “Steve-O, you know one of these days she’s gonna leave you and I’m gonna be right there waiting, bud.” _

_ “Fuck off, Hex.”  _

_ “More like fuck me, right?” He throws his arms out and grins at Ding Dong again. “Welcome to the group.” _

_ He cuts a glance to Polly, who’s shaking his head and chuckling some. “It’s a lot, I know.” He says and Ring Rang is actually nodding in agreement. “Don’t let them scare you though.” _

_ Ding Dong twists his hands in front of himself once, twice, before he looses a sigh and moves to find a space on the couch. “I assume that you have never seen this many different types of individuals before. Is that correct, Prince Ding Dong?” _

_ “Yeah, what’s it with you Imperials and like, the inclusiveness. Or is it… exclusiveness…?” Meesa’s tapping her temple in thought before she shrugs. “You know what I mean.” _

_ “It’s just always been a race thing.” Ring Rang’s saying tightly as he goes over to the fridge. “Dolly’s not gonna be pissed, is she?” _

_ “That you’re drinking her beer. Oh no, not at all.” Polly raises a brow at the other. “Just throw some cash in there and a note. You’ll be fine.” _

_ “When can we go out?” Meesa rolls into Ding Dong’s lap and purrs some. “I’m bored!” _

_ “We’re going out?” He asks and everyone around him nods.  _

_ “Off planet and everything.” Hex is leaning into him and he swallows audibly. Incubi weren’t rare by any means, but they didn’t just hang out around people, not with their penchant for increasing pheromone levels and way of knowing sexual desires at a mere touch. “I heard you got pretty wild last time you hung out with these fucks. I’m excited to see that.” _

_ “Okay, back off Hex. Your inner skank is showing.” Ring Rang is grabbing the other by the back of his loose tank top, pulling him away. They share a look and Ding Dong’s not really sure what to make of it. “Seriously. I mean it.” _

_ “Okay Ring Rang, okay.” The other says cooly. He finally releases the male and stalks off, pulling his leather jacket up around his shoulders and casting a glance over his shoulder, grinning when he sees Ding Dong staring at him. _

_ “Let’s go kids. We’ve got a party to crash.” _

_ - _

_ They actually disguise him this time. Nothing impressive by any means. A beanie, an oversized jacket. Meesa’s posed to put makeup on him and everyone’s waving her off. “No fun.” She pouts and they’re all piling into the small rideshare ship.  _

_ “Okay fuckers, I’m paying so who’s buying drinks?” Ring Rang barks from the passenger seat.  _

_ “I paid last time, if I recall.” Odysseus muses. “What about Polly Olly? I have never seen you pay for Ring Rang’s drinks before.” _

_ “We have our own running tab.” Polly winks and settles in close to Ding Dong. “I’ve bailed his ass out more times then you could imagine.” _

_ “You’ve gone to jail?” Ding Dong’s brows raise and the whole passenger ship is laughing at his incredulity. _

_ “More times then you can count, princeling. I always come back for class the next day though.” He pulls out a cigarette and punches the ‘bot that issues the  _ **_NO SMOKING!_ ** _ command as he lights it.. “Fuck off.” He tells it. _

_ “Ring Rang, please do not punch my fellow robot brethren.” _

_ “Ody, you’re nothing like that hunk of junk! You’ve got like, personality and shit!” That’s Meesa, screaming then as she tips forward, the ship lurching as it starts up. “What the fuck!!!” _

_ “Babe, stop screaming.” _

_ “Don’t tell me what to do, Steven! I could have died!” _

_ “How do you deal with this?” The prince asks and Ody laughs some while Polly shrugs.  _

_ “That is what friends do, Prince Ding Dong.” The Orator pats his knee then and a warmth blossoms in his chest. He’s never had friends before. “You are in this mess now whether you like it or not.” _

_ “Y-yeah, I guess I am.” He looks up and catches Ring Rang’s eyes in the rearview and he swears he can see the other smiling. _

_ “You’re not really part of the friend group until you fuck someone in it though.” _

_ “HEX!!!” Polly and Ring Rang are both screaming then at the Incubi.  _

_ “IT’S TRUE!” Hex throws his arms up. “We all know-” _

_ “Shut your whore ass, Hex!” Ring Rang growls before chucking his cigarette pack at the other. Managing, of course, to beam Meesa right in the head.  _

_ “RING RANG!” She screeches. _

_ “BITCH, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT.” _

_ “Don’t call my girlfriend a bitch, Ring Rang.” _

_ Ring Rang gives a scoff before giving an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “Okay Steven now you decide to play the good boyfriend. That’s real fucking-” _

_ “ _ **_FIRST WARNING. TWO MORE DISTURBANCES IN THE SHIP AS DETERMINED BY RYDE COMPANY POLICIES WILL INCUR A FINE AND ALL PASSENGERS WILL BE ASKED TO VACATE._ ** _ ” A pause. “ _ **_WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO READ THE POLICIES ALOUD?_ ** _ ” _

_ “What, are you going to dump us off in space?!” Ring Rang seethes at it. “No, I would not like to hear your policies! Fuck off!”  _

_ Ding Dong looks helplessly at Polly Olly and the other Imperial just shrugs again before smiling some. “Welcome to the club.” _

_ - _

_ Once again, he finds himself at a party that’s way out of control. _

_ At least this isn’t a mess of a house party. There’s bouncers and the venue itself is packed to the brim. “This music sucks!” Meesa’s yelling above the DJ, clinging close to Steve’s side. “Who’s got the tab again because I need to not be sober right now, gods.” _

_ All eyes land on him and Ding Dong jumps. “Me!?” _

_ “Don’t you have like, royal coiffers?” Everyone groans at that and Meesa’s throwing up her arms. “What, it’s a legitimate question you guys!” _

_ “Fine, drinks are on me, I guess.”  _

_ “Attaboy.” Hex comes this close to brushing their shoulders together before he swerves off towards the bar. “C’mon you fucks.” He calls back.  _

_ “I’m gonna punch him.” He hears Ring Rang growl under his breath before stalking after the Incubi. _

_ Odysseus and Polly stay close to him, which he’s eternally grateful for. They probably didn’t give him the credit line with this in mind, but he’s grateful if anything for the pseudonym attached. “Shots! We start the night with shots!” Meesa’s screeching. “Bartender’s pick, on his tab!!!” _

_ Six glasses are slid their way filled to the brim with something neon and bright. Ding Dong gives the robot an apologetic grimace which Ody waves off before he’s being pulled into the circle, his glass clinking up against everyone’s “To our newest, bestest friend!” And they’re all yelling then and throwing back their drinks.  _

_ Except for Ring Rang. _

_ Ding Dong pauses, the drink held to his lips. Almost spilling it all over himself when Ring Rang winks at him before the older alien is throwing his own shot back. “Hey loser, finish it!” Steve brings him back to reality and he almost chokes on it but manages to swallow the sweet drink down. _

_ “That was fun.” Odysseus intones with a dry amusement. “I suggest we go to the dance floor now.”  _

_ “I’m getting another drink!” Meesa’s dragging Steve to the bar despite the larger alien’s groans of disinterest. “C’mon princey, looks like you could use another one too.” _

_ It’s going to be a long night anyways, so why the hell not? _

_ At some point he’s got two drinks in his hands and he’s stumbling out onto the dance floor, into Polly. “Shit, fuck, m’sorry.” He laughs some. “I didn’t spill on you, right?” _

_ “Nope. You looking for Ring Rang?” The other has a knowing tip to his lips and Ding Dong can feel his whole body flush. “I think he’s thattaway.” He points behind him and yup, there he is, his bored full body sway too perfectly suited for the middle of the club.  _

_ “Hey!” He calls out and Ring Rang looks up at him from under hooded lids, shoulders thrown back and hips cocked some. And oh gods, that look spears through him and he finds himself nearly frozen in place by it.  _

_ Shit. _

_ This is bad. _

_ “You doin’ okay there, princeling?” Ring Rang’s taking the other drink from him then, not even bothering to ask if it’s for him (which it is, but still…) before he’s throwing that one back too, like it’s gods damned water.  _

_ “Y-yeah.” He repeats himself a bit louder a second time when Ring Rang holds a hand up to his ear. “Gods, how are you not sweating in that thing?” He points at the other’s leather jacket then.  _

_ “Oh, I am.” Ring Rang laughs some. “But who isn’t in this shithole?” _

_ He feels hot in his own skin and he can feel his own jacket falling off his shoulders. “Do you even know how to dance, Dee?” Ring Rang is asking him then. _

_ “I-I can dance!”  _

_ “Not that ballroom shit.” Ring Rang’s touching his wrist then, curling his fingers around it and raising the glass to Ding Dong’s lips, urging him to drink from it. “I mean the kind of dancing where you have a good time.” _

_ He blinks once before he’s swallowing the whole thing in one go. “Show me.” He’s saying, taking immense pride in the way Ring Rang’s eyes widen at him before the other is grinning and pulling him close. _

_ “You’re a fucking riot, you know that?” The older Imperial is half laughing, half breathless. “Gods, I would’ve never imagined that the crown prince could be like-” _

_ “Like what?” _

_ “Like you.” There’s a hand at his hip then and it feels like a brand upon his skin even through his shirt. “You’re fuckin’ amazing.” _

_ He has to be lying, has to be drunkenly spewing out nonsense but he’ll take whatever he can get. “I don’t know how you put up with me. How...how anyone does.” Ring Rang’s eyes roll back some and he’s letting out a terrible laugh. Broken and wild and suddenly Ding Dong doesn’t feel that drunk.  _

_ “Ring Rang…” _

_ “Shit, ‘M getting emotional, aren’t I?” Ring Rang slurs and shakes his head. “Don’t want that, no, no, no.” He slides a bit closer then, lips parted, eyes unfocused some. “Distract me, princeling.” _

_ They’re both drunk, or at least close enough to it to blur the lines. Ding Dong touches the other’s face. “Outside.” _

_ “Whu-?” _

_ “We’re gonna go outside.”  _

_ “Whaz outside?” _

_ “I don’t know, let’s go find out, yeah?” And Ring Rang is following him just like that off the dance floor and it’s kind of unbelievable. The air outside is cool and he can feel the sweat on his skin drying already.  _

_ “This sucks.” Ring Rang kicks the wall, gaining the attention of the nearby bouncer. Ding Dong grabs his hand and drags him around the corner to the alleyway. “This sucks more.” _

_ “Ring Rang.” He frames the other’s face then. “How much did you have to drink?” He had seemed fine moments before, but then again, the other’s tolerance was a complete mystery to him. _

_ “So many.” Ring Rang snorts before shaking his head. “Hex kept sayin’ shit to me’n I didn’wanna hear it no more.” He’s sliding down the wall then and taking Ding Dong with him. _

_ “Like what?” _

_ “Like he wuz’gunna… go’head’n make a move on you. Stupid. Fuckin’ stupid. He knows…” Ring Rang’s head lolls back some. “Fuck, shouldn’ve said that.” _

_ “I don’t even like Hex all that much. He kinda freaks me out.” Ding Dong admits. “I-I’m sure it’ll just take some time. Everyone else is really cool-!” _

_ “I don’t care that you don’t like him!” Ring Rang shouts then and the prince jumps some at it. “Thas actually even better!”  _

_ “Why is that better?”  _

_ “Because…” Ring Rang pouts some. “S’stupid. Never mind! Never mind, never mind, never never never mind.” His head falls back then and he laughs softly. “I wanna go back inside.” _

_ “You’re not going to drink anymore, okay?” _

_ “You can’t stop me from doin’ nothin’.” _

_ “I’m gonna stay with you all night to make sure of just that.” _

_ “S’that a promise?” Ring Rang purrs with a heated look and gods damn it, that’s the final straw. _

_ Before he can stop himself, before he can even think with his boozed up brain, he’s pressing his lips to the other’s. Too long, too gods damned long has he wanted to do this. He pulls back then and stares at the other with wide eyes. “I-I’m sorry, that was…” _

_ There’s a hand grabbing at the front of his shirt then, dragging him back in. “Not enough.” _

_ And just like that they’re kissing for real. _

-

“So…”

When had it just become them? Even the bounty hunters had gone off and while that should be more worrisome to Meouch, there’s just the teensy tiny fact that his mate is sitting right next to him.

Was there a past tense form of mate?

“That was a literal train wreck. Holy shit.” She lets out a disbelieving laugh. “Gods, Meouch, what the hell?”

“You’re telling me.” He lets out his own laugh and shakes his head. “I think I need a moment.”

“I don’t blame you.” She settles back into her chair, tail swishing some back and forth. He really looks at her then because gods, ten years really had changed the both of them. When had she gotten so tall? The gauntness that had haunted her since childhood was gone now and there was a healthy sleekness to her fur. “Take a picture, Meouch.” He gives an embarrassed cough then and looks away. 

“I-I like the streak, by the way.” He feels like a fifteen year old all over again when he speaks, except for real this time because he’s not fucked up beyond belief on Funk and gods know what else. Liara’s eyes are widening then and it’s her turn to be embarrassed as she pushes a paw through the short faux hawk. “Blue suits you.”

It goes quiet then and he feels his skin get hot under his fur. She looks about ready to bolt again and his mind races to find something to make it right before it settles upon the fact that maybe... making it right isn’t the right thing to do.

“Lia, you don’t…” He sighs some and pushes his mane back from his face. “You don’t need to keep doing this. Coming around, checking on me, whatever any of this is. I’m okay, and not only that, but you’re not…” He groans and shakes his head. “You’re clearly not happy.”

“Meouch.” She says in a small voice and he’s quieting then, careful of how close he leans into her. “It’s been ten years.” She covers her face then and she sounds so weak with it. “What the fuck?”

He opens his mouth and closes it. Reaches over then and touches her shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

“You’re on house arrest.” She scoffs some but there’s a hint of a smile there.

“Liara.” He’s grinning then, unable to help himself. “You know me. When have I ever followed the rules?”

“But I don’t…” She puts her paw over his. “I don’t know  _ this _ Meouch.”

“...Then let’s change that.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Monday! I apologize in advanced because the next two chapters are going to be decently cohesive but you may see them threading in and out of each other for the sake of time skips and POVs and just... well everything, honestly. But it'll come together nicely in the end and we'll get back on the track of having straight forward POVs.  
> THE BIG MAJOR PLOT ARC IS FINALLY COMING TO A HEAD AND I'M SO EXCITED. Are you excited? I'm excited aaaaaaa
> 
> Anyways, see you punks next week. <3

“Okay, it’s on right?”

“Of course it’s on. Stop wasting time and start talking.”

“Fuck you dude.”

“Is that an offer?”

“Are you kidding me right now…?”

“Just say your line!”

“H-Hi there, we’re here in Mojave, the epicenter of… holy shit dude this sounds fuckin’ stupid. Take two!”

“Jesus Christ Matt, seriously?”

“Yes Ryan!” 

“Arin’s gonna be pissed.”

Ryan sighs some and lowers the camera, squinting against the white bright heat of Mojave’s sun. Literally only a day into the Golden Jubilee and things had already hit the fan. Federation was looming in closer, there had been sightings of Imperial guards, and not to mention the fact that apparently both  _ El Ladron de Estrellas _ and the  _ Sealgair _ had been spotted at the infamous shooting.

Space was fucking crazy.

He pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking a long, slow drag. “Dude, what the hell are we doing here?”

“Fuck if I know!” Matt throws up his pale arms. He’s minutes, seconds away from burning to a crisp red but Ryan holds his tongue and proceeds to take another drag. “Arin just said check it out and we’re doing that. Just, you know…”

“Our terms.” Ryan finally breaks the silence by repeating the earlier words they had spoken to each other.

“Yeah. That.” Matt’s arms flop down to his sides and he’s pulling his sunglasses out. “Okay, let’s maybe… not do this here. C’mon.”

Despite the looming threats that seemed to hover everything, everyone seemed at complete ease. They’ve been traveling with Arin for almost a year now and Ryan could never get over how many different aliens there were. He holds up the camera again, zooms up against Matt’s face until it’s too close. “Hey, hey Matt.” 

“What?” Matt turns and it’s practically looking up into the other’s nostril. “Ryan, what?!” Matt shrills as he begins to laugh hysterically. “Give me the camera, you fucking goon!” He rips the camera away and turns it up towards the sky. “Wait, what the hell is that?”

“What are you talking about, Watson?” He looks at the screen and oh… “That’s a racer model.”

“Yeah, but what the hell is it doing here? This is a no fly zone.”

They look at each other and Matt’s grinning and Ryan can feel his own growing. “Shit, well what are we waiting for?”

-

This was stupid.

Stupid was dangerous, and dangerous was something he shouldn’t be in this moment. He had just teased the edge of the no fly zone and the warning had been immediate on his screen. He had lingered there for just a moment more than he should have before he was whipping the ship around, flying back to the desert. 

There had been a handful of moments where he couldn’t keep his eyes from flitting to the rearview, to see if the flashing lights of Mojave’s law enforcement were following him, but they never had. He should go home, press the key into Julian’s hand and say that he was sorry for whatever it is that he had done, to make him look like that, pale as a ghost and so far gone from him

But he couldn’t land yet, couldn’t force himself back to that safe house. It wouldn’t be forever, he tried to convince himself, but what happened when one week turned into two, into three, what happened when the realization that maybe Ding Dong was better off home then he was here happen?

It wouldn’t, a small part of him tried to insist.

It would, an even larger part held that down, down, down until it was smothered silent. It had once, and it would happen again.

Finally he forced himself to land, to rip the helmet off his head. He stared forward at the darkening sky painted crimson and violet and umber, his heart beating violently in his chest, his throat tight. He had to go back eventually. Julian would be livid…

Running, always running, always-

A knock on the hood of the ship and he’s screaming, flattening himself up against the other side. There’s a muffled scream from the other side and then whoever the hell it was is falling back themselves onto the desert floor. He slams his finger against the raise hood button and throws himself practically over the lip. “Hey, are you-?”

And that’s when he sees two very strange, unfamiliar humans staring up at him and worse yet...

Their camera is angled up right towards his bare face.

His Academy training kicks in just like that. Legs up and out of the cockpit, body angled sharply as he kicks the camera out from their hands as he comes down. “Dude!” He hears one of them cry in dismay as he brings his booted foot down on the device, effectively destroying the evidence. Muscle memory kicks in and he’s got the other one in a chokehold before either of them can utter another word, his arm locked tight around the blonde’s neck. “Matt!” The same one calls from before, clearly panicked.

“Who are you? What do you want?” He tightens his hold some, hearing the other choke on it. “How did you find me?”

“We just- we saw your ship! Jesus!” Earthens then. He swallows some, loosens his hold just enough so Matt can breathe. “No fucking way.”

“What?” He growls out.

“You’re Prince Ding Dong.”

“RYAN!” Matt manages out before Ding Dong’s tightening his hold again. “GHHGK!”

“FUCK! SHIT! OKAY YOU’RE NOT. I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING. JUST LET MY FRIEND GO!”

He bares his teeth before shoving the younger male away and it’s self imposed standoff. Matt’s rubbing his throat and Ryan’s still on his knees, wide eyed and shaking. Humans, innocents, literal nobodies.

Witnesses, liabilities, threats.

No phaser, no knife, just his fists and body and mind and whatever else he can scavenge in the moment. That was Ring Rang’s voice whispering in the back of his mind, reminding him that he wasn’t helpless, that Academy training could only take him so far. They’re still just laying there though and after a handful of moments he can feel his arendaline slipping away.

“You still didn’t answer who you are.” He finally manages out, feeling every muscle unlock as he relaxes.  
The darker haired boy looks towards his friend before his eyes dart back to Ding Dong. “That’s Matt, I’m Ryan, we’re just… we’re runners.” 

“For who?”

Matt’s shaking his head at Ryan but his friend continues. “His name is Arin, okay? He was a big deal about ten years ago. Everyone knows shit’s going down on Mojave.” He pulls back some, eyes widening. “It’s because of you, isn’t it? The shooting?”

“Shut up, Ry!” Matt manages hoarsely as he reads the tight look on Ding Dong’s face. “Listen, we’re not Arin’s biggest fans, okay? We just... “

“We just don’t want to die at this point.” Ryan supplies and Matt’s rolling his eyes.

“If you shut your mouth, Ryan, I’m sure our chances will skyrocket!”

“I’m nervous!” 

He teeters then and falls back onto his ass and lets out a groan. “Gods.” He says weakly. 

“I think we broke him, Matt.”

“I didn’t do jack shit, Ryan. This is all you.”

“I mean, he did break our camera, that’s fair then, right?”

“Ryan!”

“Matt!”

“BOTH OF YOU!” Ding Dong shouts then and they’re both shutting up. What did he do now? He couldn’t just show up with two more hostages, but he couldn’t just kill them either.

This is exactly what Julian had warned him against. The irony isn’t lost on him.

They’re standing now and watching him with worried eyes and he hates it. The feeling of helplessness that wells up inside of him. “Hey man…” Ryan starts, looks around some. “We’re not gonna like, rat you out.”

“Ryan!” Matt says sharply. “This could be-”

“This is not how we change our lives, Matt.” His lip curls some. “I’m not going to start playing the same games Arin does.”

Matt rolls his eyes some and looks out to the horizon. He gives a sharp shrug of his shoulders, all angles in the near dark. “C’mon dude.” Ryan’s imploring then.

And how strange it is to see this, to see Ring Rang, to see Liara and Dylan and Danny and Brian. Countless individuals outside him and Julian and everyone else that had their own problems, their own needs and wants and how Fate drew them all together. 

Matt’s gaze cuts back to Ding Dong and then to Ryan, softening some. “Fine.” He finally says. “I’m honestly just pissed about the camera, dude.”

Ding Dong stares up at them in disbelief. “Y-you mean it?”

“About the camera, yes?”

“Matt, he’s not… God damn it, you’re stupid.”

“I’m not stupid, I’m pissed!”

“Holy shit ignore him. Yes, we mean it. Get the fuck out of here dude.”

“I-I gotta put my ship away.” Ding Dong finally manages in a soft voice and they’re both throwing up their arms and rolling their eyes then. “What?!”

“Okay, we help you put away your ship and then we pretend that this never happened.” Ryan says and Matt’s groaning. “Jesus, stop being a brat…”

“He wrecks our gear and now we need to help him but away his souped up racer?”

“Yes, that’s what nice people do, and we’re trying to be nice.”

“ _ I’m _ not trying to be nice.”

“Matthew Watson!”

He covers his mouth then and manages a soft laugh. Matt and Ryan both turn to him. “Sorry, I just never… I keep meeting all these new people, and you’re all so  _ different _ .” He says the last part with wonder. Matt blinks and Ryan rubs the back of his head at that.

“Must be weird being a prince…” Matt says quietly.

“It was.” Emphasis on the past tense.

-

Alone again.

Not really. Havve’s still here with Sung and they’re finally talking. Wing Wang herself seems at a complete loss, sitting at the window seat with Dangus held close to her chest. Chris and Amin are off in their own quiet area. He really should go and talk to Julian...

So why is it that he finds himself standing at the door leading to the basement?

He stands there for a moment and touches the locking mechanism on his helmet, an almost nervous habit at this point before drawing his fingers away and turning the doorknob. When was the last time anyone had seen him? Too long, he settles on. He doesn’t want to think of the days, months, years he had gone since someone had truly looked him in the eyes.

“You back already?” Ring Rang’s edged voice floats up to him. “I feel so spoiled.” A pause while he lingers there, deciding. “...Please don’t tell me you have more orange yogurt.”

He snorts and proceed down until he’s reached the bottom stair. Ring Rang is laying on the floor, staring boredly at the wall. “Sounded like everyone was having a real fun time upstairs just now.” And just like that that feral smile of his is in place, like a gods damned mask.

He sits and puts a hand upon Ring Rang’s leg, fingers making quick work of the words he wants to say to the other without actually saying them. “ _ We’re a real rowdy bunch, you know. _ ” And it’s very surprising when Ring Rang laughs at that. Phobos smiles to himself before he begins to write again. “ _ You seem to be having a lot of fun down here yourself, captain. _ ”

“Oh fuck off.” The other says with a sneer but there’s no real sting to it. “What else am I supposed to do.”

“ _ Plan your escape? _ ”

“Well I was working on it until you came along and interrupted me.” Black humor at its core, something he shouldn’t be joking about, but he can’t help the soft laugh that escapes him. “Ooh, don’t let your friends hear you Lord Phobos. Don’t want to be seen fraternizing with the enemy.”

“ _ Oh fuck off. _ ” Phobos writes back, sweet and simple, and Ring Rang is really howling with laughter at that. He waits until Ring Rang settles down before writing once more. “ _ Do you need anything? _ ”

That gets him a hard stare. “To bring Prince Ding Dong home, to not be tied up in a shitty basement, to have something that isn’t the gods damned hard floor to sleep on.” The last words are tight and he looks away quickly, cheeks flooding with color.

Phobos stands then and holds up a finger, ignoring Ring Rang’s protests, returning minutes later with blankets and pillows and whatever else he could find that wasn’t in use for the rest of the house. “Gods damn.” Ring Rang laughs some. “All of this for me?”

He nods and the Imperial’s eyes widen some. Don’t look so surprised, he wants to say. Never in his ten years of self imposed silence had he wanted to speak until this moment. It had been building steadily since they had touched down on Mojave, the need to voice something, anything, to take off his helmet and finally just be himself.

And why here? In this barren basement, standing in front of this gods awful Imperial, who had shot his friend, who had raged upon the surface of Eureka and had almost torn their lives to pieces time and time again?

Because he had seen himself in the other now too many times to count.

He kneels then in front of the other, fingers looping under the other’s bindings, pulling him upright. Even now he could feel the tension rolling off the other, poised to kill, waiting for the perfect moment. So much anger, and why? If Julian was any indication, Ding Dong couldn’t love someone on rage and fire alone. No, there had to be more. A reason. Something had happened. But what?

Not his problem, he tells himself.

Pointer finger to thigh then, he begins to write once more “ _ What else? _ ”

“If you could bring  _ El Ladron’s _ ass to kick, that’d be nice.”

“ _ Ring Rang _ .” A jab to the thigh that’s sure to bruise. He hears the way the Imperial sucks in a breath at that. “ _ How does getting cleaned up sound? _ ” He’s much softer with his digits this time, tracing the letters carefully against the clothed flesh.

“...It sounds really nice, actually.” Ring Rang says, voice soft and barely above a murmur.

“ _ Let me see what I can do _ .”

-

She’s missed three calls from Dylan.

He’s just being Dylan. Worried, concerned, and she doesn’t blame him, not after what she had told him about Meouch years ago. Now he was back and what? What did any of this mean?

“Why do you even want to see that piece of shit?” Dylan had asked her this morning. Her ears had flattened and she had looked away, tail twining its way across her middle. 

“I don’t know…. Closure?” She had finally said in a small voice. Josh had nudged Dylan then, giving him a pointed look. 

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” He had sighed heavily. “...But I’m not gonna stop you.”

They’re out somewhere far away from the city. From the noise and lights and from prying eyes. “So…” He starts and she laughs some, tossing her head back. “What?”

“Nothing.” 

“Which means it’s something.” He grins at her then and it’s so foreign to her. 

“It’s still just so crazy to me. I never even considered that I’d see you again. Not after…” And his grin is disappearing just like that. “Not after ten years.”

“I told you…” He says, voice soft. “I thought you died. For real. The mating bond, five years ago it just broke.”

Five years ago. It was simultaneously a life time ago while at the same time it felt like it was yesterday. The last time she died. Things had finally started to look up since she had left Meouch, she finally had her own life, a career, something else to live for and to make her forget.

And then she was in the wrong place at the wrong time (or maybe, one would say, the right place at the right time). A back alleyway, another girl screaming, Liara’s fangs and claws not nearly enough and then…

A knife in her gut.

It had cut quick and fast and deep and she had felt herself bleed out on the alleyway. Each pulse of her heart spilling more and more until there was nothing left and she was  _ dead _ . You felt it when you came back. The way your body reset itself, made itself whole again.

And when she had come back she had torn him apart until there was nothing left.

“Lia.” She’s drawn back to the present by Meouch’s voice. 

“Sorry… Just remembering.”

“What happened?” A pause, he opens his mouth. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“No just- A girl was being raped, about to be? Everything happened so fast and I just wanted to help.” She swallows. “I was stupid, didn’t think, and it happened just like that.” She snaps her fingers then, a human gesture made awkward by her paws.

“Gods, Lia.”

“Yeah, well…” She shrugs then, hoping for the gesture to be easy and uncaring, but it’s a sharp, full body jerk. “I killed him.” 

They were smugglers. He more than her, but branded and blood sworn all the same. Leoians didn’t do anything half assed, they said. Still, that had been her first kill. She hadn’t had any since. How many people had Meouch killed?

A whole planet. Who hadn’t heard of the Lepid Massacre from nearly ten years ago? A complete genocide, no smuggler from their crew free of its sin except for her.

“You had every right to.” He folds his arms across his chest. “...But that doesn’t make it easier, does it? It never fucking does.”

“No. It doesn’t.”

There’s infinite stars above them. Infinite possibilities. They could have met on the street, on another planet, any other way than him dying in her own arms. “So, your boyfriend…”

“My WHAT?!” Oh gods. She can’t help it. It’s so sudden and Meouch looks so embarrassed and if he’s on the train of thought she thinks he is, this is too fucking hilarious.

“The guy, in the band? He seems nice. I-I’m glad you were able to find someone-”

“Meouch.” He’s starting to ramble and it’s adorable. “Gods, Meouch! Shut up! Dylan. Are you talking about Dylan Germick!?”

“Yes!” He huffs back and then she’s falling back onto the sands of Mojave, heaving with laughter. “LIARA, WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?”

“HE’S LIKE, MY DAD.” She shrieks back, tipping back up and shoving at him. “Meouch! You did not call Dylan my boyfriend!!!”

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?” He yells back but it’s nothing like when he used to scream at her. She pushes at him again and he’s wide eyed, a surprised laugh coming out of him. 

“Do not tell him that! Do not ever tell him that it’s going to go right to his head. He already calls himself ‘daddy’ it’s the WORST!”

“He  _ doesn’t _ .”

“Oh but he does.” She’s insisting, barely able to form words at this point due to how hard she’s giggling. “I hate it!!!”

“Gods, that’s terrible.” He’s flopping down next to her then, breathless as they stare up at the sky together. “And that’s what you live with?”

“For the most part. I have my own place, but he’s always calling, checking up on me.” 

“How’d you even find him?”

“Oh that.” She rolls her eyes some, shifts down into the sand. It still holds the day’s heat in it, but it’s getting cooler, like all deserts do. “Well, after I left…” She trails off, gauges his reaction. “Music was there for me. I needed to escape and that’s what took me away from everything.” She’s edging closer and closer to saying it. The abuse, the fear, the bond itself. “And I find this band.”

“Planet Booty.” Meouch supplies.

“No, no actually it was Danny and Brian.” She had snuck in, an eighteen plus show and she had only been 15 at the time. “I hadn’t ever seen anything like it. They had such energy, a stage presence, they were so funny and weird and totally themselves and I… I hadn’t felt that in years.”

Meouch is quiet, his whole wound tight, ready to pounce. Away though, she could tell he wanted to run. It wasn’t like the Meouch she used to know, the one who watched her every move, who kept her pinned down. “So I waited like a whole hour in the freezing rain for them to come out because I just wanted to thank them for a complete accident. Chance, you know? And almost everybody had left at that point because it was bad.” That rain had cut into her despite her fur, soaking her completely. “And then they were there and I was the only one left and I just- I started crying right there. It was so stupid.”

They had taken her into the tour bus then, Danny fretting and Brian making quick work of tea and soup and whatever else they had laying around. “Were you at the show?” Danny had asked finally and she had nodded. “Did you like it?” He had smiled then and it was impossible not to smile back.

“Yes. Gods yes.”

“It’s so easy to talk to Danny. He’s a really good listener. They adopted me as their official roadie. I’d help clean up after shows, work the merch table sometimes. The tour had just started, after all. Months of that, opening up, getting to know people. It was so nice. Then it was coming to an end and it was just like well okay, what now…” 

She shifted towards him then, turning in the sand so she’s on her side. “I was making music, just fucking around on their laptop on the road. It was Brian who mentioned it. Just helping them work on their next album. I couldn’t believe it. When their next tour started, I was the headliner for some of the shows. It was crazy. People wanted to hear me, meet me.” 

She looks at him then and feels herself flush. He’s watching her with such amazement. Like he’s never seen her before until now. She looks away, starts speaking again. “A-anyways eventually Planet Booty was an opener for one of the shows and Dylan and I hit it off. He wasn’t afraid to just get into the crowd. He’s wild.” She can’t help but laugh, remembering the way Dylan had just leapt out into the crowd and had grinded up against and touched just about anyone who showed interest. “We hung out after the show and it was kind of obvious that those three were more my kind of crowd. Danny and Brian were finally getting big out there too, getting a bit more serious, so I kind of just… did a dad exchange.” 

“A dad exchange?”

“Don’t laugh!” She shoves him a bit and he shoves back. “Meouch!”

He pulls back some and she can see the uncertainty in his eyes. The ways his paws curl and ears flatten. He was almost like a kit again, before they had been dragged onto that smuggler ship years and years ago, Meouch screaming for his mother until they had knocked him unconscious and all she could do is stare and hold back her own tears. 

“Hey.” She reaches out, takes his paw. “It’s okay. I’ll tell you if it isn’t.” She grins then. “I’ll actually kick your ass, if we’re being completely honest.” No more helpless Liara.

Slowly a smile comes to his face and she feels alive with it. “...I wouldn’t doubt that.”

-

_ Tell me everything. _

He looks up his makeshift work desk, fingers stilling their work. When Ring Rang had hurled that rock at him on Eureka he hadn’t just broken the visor. The talk box extension itself had been damaged as well. Replacing the parts was the easy part, installing them however…

He had been ignoring this since they had landed. Something in him insisting that he was better off without it. You had to take off the training wheels at some point, right? But now with everyone in the house feeling their fair share of awful and everything that had happened last night, there was no better time to fix it. 

He sighs some. “Like what, Havve? Everything ever?”

_ Don’t be a smart ass, Sung. _

“But that’s my special skill.” He tries to joke but it comes off pretty weak. He sighs again and brings the sautering tool to the pylon. “I don’t know Havve. It just happened.”

_ What did you feel, hear, sense… anything. Anything is going to help. _

“I felt good. Like I was doing something I was supposed to do.” He draws in a deep breath and it’s impossible to keep the thought from Havve. He can tell when the other registers it, the way the robot stands and stalks over to him.

_ You are not- _

“You don’t know!” He throws his tools down then. “I want to. I want to do it again.” Awake this time, with no limitations and walls between him and whatever this was. 

_ Sung. We don’t know what this is. This could be some kind of outside force, manipulating you. We need to take our time. _

“But what if it’s not. What if this is me?” Havve’s eyes brighten some as the robot stares down at him. “My people-” His core feels so hot in his chest and he should sit, take a moment, calm himself down, but he just can’t. 

Havve’s ragged jaw works some and Sung can feel the other’s anger and rage and underneath it all worry and concern, but before the robot can project another thought there’s a knock at the door. “Phobos.” Sung is standing then and opening the door. “Hey bud.”

Phobos manages a small wave and Sung’s surprised by the other’s nervousness. “Everything okay?”

“ _ Yes! I was just- _ ” His finger still and he looks down the hall towards Julian and Ding Dong’s room. “ _ I just wanted to ask if Ring Rang could- _ ” He pauses again, fingers uncertain, held aloft and half curled.

Ring Rang had not been helping anything he had been feeling since they had taken the Imperial captive. The only times where he was somewhat civil was when Phobos visited him and even then it still wasn’t that great. How many times had he felt both Wing Wang and Ding Dong’s draw to that basement door, their thoughts heavy with the pull of the past and disgust over what the captain had become. Julian’s own pacing rage, Meouch’s facade of indifference, Chris and Amin’s wariness. He needed to get out of the gods damned house…

But he couldn’t, so pylon it was. 

He sighs some, reading Phobos.  _ Why do you care _ , he wants to say, and knows that Havve wants to echo it. The robot himself is peering down at Phobos, head cocked sharply to the point of looking painful. “ _ A bath. _ ” Phobos finally manages, working two curled fists up and down his front to sign the word. 

“That’s fair.” And it is, despite Havve’s silent disagreement. “We’re not running Guantanamo Bay here, for fuck’s sake.” He tells the robot with a pointed look. “We can’t leave him alone though.”

“ _ I’ll handle it _ .” That’s the last thing he wanted for Phobos to say but here they are. He rolls his eye up and sighs heavily, his whole body heaving with it. 

“Sure. You go get him, I’ll… start the tub up, I guess.” He waves the other one off, waiting until Phobos is gone again until he turns to Havve.

_ Bad. This is very bad. _

“You don’t know that.”

_ If I were you Sung, I would nip it in the bud while you still can. _

“You make it sound so easy!” Sung calls after him as Havve leaves the room. He covers his face then, moments away from just screaming until there’s nothing left. His core feels like a gods damned black hole, greedily taking everything it can, uncaring of the consequences. 

Fuck.

Havve’s thrown a wall up between them and he can tear it down just like  _ that _ but he won’t. That wouldn’t be fair. That wouldn’t be okay in the slightest. So instead he staggers to the bathroom and slumps onto the floor, drawing his legs up to his chest. Get Wing Wang, get someone,  _ anyone _ before you do something stupid he tells himself.

_ Sing.  _ Something else insists.

He draws in a deep breath. It’s the same voice from the night before, the one that spoke to him in his dreams, the same one that spoke to him years and years ago.  _ Endling _ , it called him,  _ Rememberer _ . This was as much a part of him as his core was, his memories, his entire existence.

_ Star singer _ , something called to him then and it feels so gods damned right.

To the point where it’s so easy to let his head fall back and call back. 

-

Color him surprised when Phobos returns and gives him a big thumbs up. Really, he hadn’t been expecting that. But without pause Phobos is softly humming as they make their way up the stairs step by step, some silly tune that Ring Rang can’t place.

“Is that one of your songs?” He asks, peering over his shoulder at the masked man. “For the band?”

Phobos is nodding then excitedly. “It’s… nice.” Kind of funky. Not like what him and everybody else used to play back in the day. He doesn’t need to be thinking about that right now though, gods help him if he does. Phobos perks up some and Ring Rang can swear the other is smiling. 

And that’s when he hears it.

“Mrreoow!”

Phobos pulls him back a step and Ring Rang can’t believe the other just lets him go like that. Yes he’s still got bindings on his arms but his feet are completely unbound and he can just run like that, but instead all he can do is stand there like an idiot and watch as the red suited man leans down and comes back up with two arms full of fluff. “Cat.” The word is out before he can help himself.

An eager nod and said cat is being hugged close to the other man’s chest. It stares back at him before issuing another soft meow. “...Cat.” He says again.

Phobos is spelling out a word with his right index finger. D-A-N-G-U-S. “Who in the fuck named this gods damn cat Dangus?!” M-E-O-U-C-H. “Ugh. You think a Leoian would have enough respect for his fellow feline kind of give him a dignified name.” Ring Rang huffs and he hears it then, a sound that was becoming all too common when they interacted. Phobos laughing. “Something funny, bug brain?” He narrows his eyes some, curls his lip.

Y-O-U.

Followed by a gentle poke in his chest. 

His brows shoot up in surprise but Phobos is already balancing Dangus in one arm and pulling Ring Rang up the rest of the stairs. He’s gods damned speechless at this point because it doesn’t make sense. He’s done everything in his power to slough everyone off, to push and push and push. Ding Dong had been his magnum opus. He could still remember the way the prince had looked at him with disbelief, the last bit of hope winking out from his eyes as he finally realized…

“ _ What, did you really think this could work? That any of this mattered? _ ”

“Phobos.” He starts and bites his tongue because he’s calling the other by his first name, not his title, and he’s already fucking it up and he needs to pull it back now before it gets any worse. He’s a prisoner here. They were his enemies. “Lord Phobos.” He begins again but the other is still humming and pulling him along. “Listen, I-” He digs in his heels right as they reach the door.

At the same time Phobos is pulling the door open and it goes flying open as he jerks the other back and that’s when he hears it.

That’s when he sees it.

Doctor Sung, eye closed, mouth open in an unearthly song, and stars… by the tens and hundreds, spilling out from his core, now all floating out into the safe house hallway.

“What the fuck.” Ring Rang hisses and Phobos is letting go of him, letting Dangus fall from his other arm as he rushes to Sung’s side. He shifts back a step, disbelieving as the masked Lepid grasps his friend’s arm and shakes him and it does nothing. 

Doctor Sung, grinning at him on the surface of Eureka, quick footed and shooting forward like a comet, catching him off guard. One more obstacle in his way, one more body to add to the count. So why…?

Why is he shouting for help?

It’s the robot and  _ El Ladron _ then shoving past him, completely unaware, their hands on the cyclops and screaming his name. Finally Havve shoves his hand against the others core and twists it violently to the right and Sung slumps back against the bathroom wall. “Why’d you make it stop?” Ring Rang hears him whisper weakly as each star winks out in front of his very eyes, his fingers slipping on the front of Havve’s chest plate. 

Run, now, while they’re all distracted. But what? With no prince? With nothing but failure splashed across his name twice now. No. He stands still until every face turns to him. “So, uh…” He shifts in place. “That bath…”

“Oh shit.” Sung says then, voice torn. “I forgot.”

_ El Ladron _ is staring at him and he schools his features into what he hopes appears is boredom. “Clearly you had better things going on.” He intones to the cyclops.

“Who let you out of the basement?”  _ Ladron _ cuts in and oh, the grin that pops onto his lips isn’t faked in the slightest. 

“Everyone’s favorite. Lord Phobos, of course. He’s been awfully nice to me, didn’t you know?” This. This is the Ring Rang he needed to be in this moment. Not the one that Phobos was so drawn to, not the one that called for help for others.

Havve’s shaking his head some and Phobos has his hands curled into loose fists on his lap. Julian looks positively livid and he revels in it. “I’m guessing you didn’t. Too busy trying to get a handle on the prince, it sounds like. He can be  _ such _ a handful, after all.” And he could and Ring Rang had loved every gods damned moment of it when they had been together. “Especially in bed, yeah? He just-”

Not a fist in his face like he expected but a hand still clawing into the front of his shirt, drawing him close. “Shut the fuck up.” The pirate hisses and he barks out a laugh. 

“Make me.” He says back, saccharine sweet and mocking as he stares down at the smaller man.

He’s being thrown into the wall by the other and Phobos jumps up only to be held back by Havve. “This seems real fair.” He calls to Julian. “What with me being bound up. I’ve handled worse though, so if you wanna go, let’s fucking go, star stealer.”

He barely dodges the punch to the gut and it takes a moment to find his balance but once he does he has one foot whipping out to catch Julian’s shoulder, shoving him back. No surprises to distract him now. He hears the other grunt as he hits the other side of the narrow hallway. “Something on your mind,  _ Ladron _ ?” He gives a low laugh. “Where’s the prince now? We both know he would have come running for his precious pirate by now. Must be somewhere else… Didn’t I hear there was a lockdown earlier? Ha, sounds like Ding Dong. Just can’t get him to sit still, can ya?”

“You have no right to talk about him.” Julian says as he straightens up and he can see the spark there, the essence that is  _ El Ladron de Estrellas _ . Good. That’s what he wanted.

“I have every right to talk about the princeling.” He sneers back and Julian’s pushing out a low breath before he’s smiling back some, vicious and cruel. “Mmm,  _ que pasa, El Ladron _ ?”

“Let’s take this to the basement. You and me captain.” It’s that same smile he pinned him with in the hotel room. A bit crazed, a bit unhinged. 

“Now we’re fucking talking.”

“Hey!” A voice calls and it takes a moment to register. Wing Wang. “Julian. Stop it right now.”

“You’re not coming to his defense this time, Wing Wang. I’m not going to kill him, just knock some sense it him.” It’s said with a sharp laugh, an uncaring glance from under half lidded eyes. 

“I’d like to see you try,  _ Ladron _ .”

“Julian.” Wing Wang’s more insistent, grabbing his arm and dragging him back. “And you, you stop being a piece of shit Ring Rang.”

“Easier said than done.” And everyone’s staring at him like he’s a gods damned tragedy again and that’s exactly what he wanted. Perfect. “I’ll be down there if you need me. Don’t worry about walking me back, Lord Phobos.” He pins the other with a terrible smile, seeing the way the other draws back, away from him-

But then he’s standing and drawing him forward and Ring Rang opens his mouth to protest but Phobos is already slamming the door shut on everyone in the hallway and locking it. On Sung’s disbelieving face and Wing Wang’s surprise and Havve’s heavy stare paired with Julian’s cold, cold rage. 

“What are you-!?” The faucet is being yanked to the left furiously and the water comes rushing out into the basin. “Listen here, bug brain, just open the door and take me back to the basement.”

N-O. 

“Yes.”

Phobos repeats himself before he’s spinning Ring Rang around, fingers quick on the bindings. A hard finger, unforgiving, being pressed to the space between his shoulder blades after they’re undone. “ _ Don’t try anything stupid. _ ”

He raises his eyes to the mirror and sees Phobos behind him, rigid and drawn up to his full height (nowhere near Ring Rang’s own six feet and some inches, but still.) And he actually believes the other. “Why?” He manages finally in a hoarse voice, barely heard above the sound of the tub being filled. 

Phobos pauses and he can see the way the other’s shoulder droop some before he brings that finger to his back again, infinitely gentle compared to before, the barest brush of digits. “ _ It’s okay to feel this way. _ ”

“It’s not.” It’s out before he can stop himself and he bows his body into the sink, hiding the anguish that threatens to show on his face. “It’s gods damned not.”

A hand sliding up his back, a too soft sigh, words once more. “ _ It isn’t but you will and you do and that’s what’s okay _ .” The words are being smoothed away then with a pass of Phobos’s palm. “ _ Ring Rang _ .” A pause, fingers hovering over the zipper on the back of his top. He wants Phobos to, the realization is like lightning in his veins, a fire burning through him. Wants the other to pull it down, down, down and see every scar, every inch of flesh. Only Polly had seen that, not even Ding Dong…

And when his thoughts turn to the both of him that desire is gone in an instant.

“Turn around. I’ll handle it.” He manages thickly. “Please, don’t look.” He isn’t used to asking permission, to being so soft with his words.

One last touch, equally soft. “ _ Okay. _ ”

Okay.

With Phobos’s back turned to him, he brings his hands to the zipper, working it down. His whole body is coated with days old sweat and dust and blood stains. Gods, he’s a mess. He peeks over his shoulder to see Phobos still turned away and finally strips everything off until he’s left in just his briefs. He’s never been the kind to be modest, but taking them off just feels awkward at this point.

“Okay, I’m uh… I’m good.” He’s got the curtain drawn just enough over him so he can still peek out at the other while still covering all of his body. Phobos takes a seat on top of the closed toilet lid, head cocked slightly. It’s so quiet outside in the hallway, it’s hard to imagine mere minutes ago that he had been close to shedding _ Ladron _ ’s blood on the floorboards of the safe house. “You gonna just sit there then?”

An easy shrug. “What about the helmet?” A shake of the head. “It’s not like I don’t know what your kind looks like.” Phobos waggles a finger at him playfully and he shakes his head. “Why are you so gods damned nice?”

W-H-Y N-O-T? 

He rolls his eyes some and relaxes back into the tub, until it’s up to his shoulder and dangerously close to spilling over onto the tile floor. “Because everyone is full of shit.” He mutters darkly. 

Suddenly Phobos is there, right there. Leaning halfway into the tub and awfully close. He yelps and draws his legs up to his chest. “Hey!” But the Lepid is grabbing his wrist, pulling it away and writing on the tender inside skin of it.

“ _ Including me? _ ”

He rolls his eyes and manages a snort. “You’re the least full of shit person I’ve met.”

“ _ But you don’t really know me, do you? _ ”

A pause. “ _ None of them really do _ .”

“Not even Sung?”

Phobos is shaking his head and gods, Ring Rang gets it. No one ever really got who he was either. “Phobos.” 

He’s seen where the other’s fingers go when they’re in that basement together, to where the locking mechanism is on the helmet. What’s stopping him from reaching up, from undoing the clasp? He moves an arm and he hears the other gasp and oh.

Fuck.

He draws his arm back over his stomach, cheeks flaming with heat. “Don’t.” He already feels the pressure of Phobos’s fingers on his wrists and gods, it’s such a relief when the other pulls away when he asks it. Already the Lepid is turning his head, helmet tilting down to the floor. He remembers the way Ding Dong had been unable to look aways, eyes wide and fingers reaching to touch. 

Parallels and unparallels. When did it stop?

He takes his seat at the toilet again, head angled away and Ring Rang touches the three scars at his abdomen absently.

“...Thank you.” He manages before he slips under the water.

And he swears he hears the other whisper back “ _ you’re welcome _ ” before he’s completely submerged. 

-

It’s late by the time they get the ship put away, later still by the time Ryan and Matt say their final goodbyes and depart, and gods, Julian’s going to kill him.

He stands in front of the safe house door and tries the knob. It’s locked. It shouldn’t surprise him, but he can still feel the cold sweat gather at the small of his back. Knock, he tells himself, but who would answer? Would Julian just slam the door in his face if he saw him? No… no he wouldn’t. He couldn’t.

Fuck.

He tries the knob once more and it gives. Right, it did that sometimes. The whole living room is dark and the house is quiet. It’s almost midnight, after all. He wants to go to Wing Wang, to talk to her, to get some kind of feel for what had happened since he left, but she’s probably asleep with Sung by this point and he can’t bear to wake either of them (especially given how he treated the empath earlier.)

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

There’s a clicking sound then and his head whips up until he sees Havve, the robot’s eyes dimmer than usual, barely casting a glow across the space between them. “Hey.” Ding Dong says softly, not missing how awkward his voice manages to be in that moment. 

Havve’s head swivels away and he’s left standing there in complete darkness once again.

There’s a knot in his throat that he can’t quite swallow down and he’s  _ this _ close to losing it. He tips his head back and blinks back the oncoming tears before setting forth towards the stairs. What do you say to him, Ding Dong? Say ‘I’m sorry.’ Say ‘it’ll never happen again.’ But what if it did? He didn’t ask you, he didn’t take you aside and ask what you thought, what you wanted, what you needed… He just-

He just decided for himself what was right for all of them.

It takes a moment to realize he’s shaking. It’s violent and full bodied and he can barely keep his hand still on the door that separates him from Julian. Stop, you’re being stupid, he didn’t mean it. He tastes blood then and it takes a moment to realize he’s bitten down on his tongue.

When did he open the door? He stands halfway between the room and the hallway and he can see Julian’s sleeping form in the bed, breathing steadily, completely unaware of his own internal crisis. “Julian.” He calls the other’s name softly and the pirate doesn’t even shift in his sleep. 

He closes the door behind him automatically and strips everything off until he’s left in only his underwear. Somnus take him, he sends up a silent prayer as he slips into the bed, knowing damn well it was wishful thinking at this point to get a good night’s sleep. He swallows against the insistent lump in his throat. “Julian.” He tries once more, barely above a whisper.

A sigh and then he can feel the other shifting. Closer, please. His heart is heavy with it, gut twisted up and lungs close to bursting as he holds his breath. Please, please, please.

“Go to sleep, Ding Dong.” Finally comes the response before Julian’s turning away again.

The breath punches out of him and all he can do is shut his eyes and pretend until sleep finally, blissfully, comes to him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, back in December of 2017: oh no i cant put in non-dingdulian nsfw  
> me, in the year of our lord 2018, smoking on my vape: guess what's being added to the fic kids  
> you heard it here first
> 
> TWRP NSFW
> 
> LIVE YOUR DREAMS, DO WHAT YOU WANT, IT'S ALL GOOD MY DUDERS.

Really, what had he expected?

It’s impossible not to hear the front door slam literal minutes after he had given the order. It seemed to shake the entire safe house. He stared blankly into the darkness of the room he shared with the prince, try to fight back the nausea that threatened to overtake him.

He hadn’t meant it. Hadn’t shaped his words with the intent of skewering Julian with them, but it had hurt all the same. Speak English, Julian. No one can understand you, no one wants to, what are you hiding? Secrets, Julian? Speak English, Julian, or _else_.

Unlearning to be himself over those years had been so gods damned difficult and now that he was finally becoming himself again everything seemed to be getting worse and worse. Maybe he should just go back to be _El Ladron_ , not Julian…

He turns on his wrist comm, flipping through the contacts absently. Anything to take his mind off everything that had managed to take place over the past day. The sound of the shot, Meouch dying, Brian’s cold eyes and the weight of his words in the hotel room, Ring Rang’s ranting, Ding Dong gasping into his mouth, the cold of the shower tiles, his own body shuddering with release, Sung and Wing Wang bowed into one another among the dying light of a hundred stars, speak English, speak English, speak English.

He gives a terrible gasp and covers his face with his hands. Sick, he’s going to be sick.

It had been years since he had felt this gods damned helpless.

-

_He’s almost fifteen when it happened._

_The Lepid massacre._

_Secretive people, and yet peaceful and amiable. They were known at the time to host some of the universe’s rarest flora, majority of which served as the base for some of the most important medical advances that had been seen over the past fifty years. So what had changed it all? What had caused them to call every member of their race back to the planet and not only shut down their entire export market but their doors as well?_

_Funk._

_A stimulant drug whose roots could be traced right to the Fumigas plant. Julian had even heard of it on Earth. “Fuck coke man, you gotta try this space shit.” Limited supply, high demand, side effects yet unknown. The perfect storm._

_“Whole planet’s burnt to a crisp.” He hears on the streets, two aliens chain smoking near an alleyway. “Tell ya, Federation’s gotta crack down on those smugglers now. They sat on their heels long enough.”_

_“Smuggler’s are the only thing keeping everything else under wraps. Pros and cons, man.”_

_“Ahh, isn’t that how it fuckin’ is?”_

_“What are you talking about?” Julian finally manages in the universal language. They glance up at him, blinking their eyes slowly._

_“You haven’t heard? Shit, kid. Lepid’s are all dead.”_

_“How?” His arm aches as he recalls their earlier words. Leoians, smugglers… He thinks of Meouch’s crazed eyes as his claws ripped into his skin._

_“Smuggler’s went to raid it, they’re sayin. You know how those Funk addicts get.” Leoian’s had high tolerances, they said. It took a lot for them to really feel something. “Y’know everything’s natural there, wood and plants and shit. Well… FWOOMP.” The alien raises on of its spindly limbs. “Everything went up in flames. If they weren’t already dead, they uh… they burned alive.” Each eye glances away then and they both hold themselves awkwardly, the severity of their words settling with an unquestionable heaviness._

_He doesn’t even bother saying anything else. He can hear it all around him now, the way every voice speculates, considers, bemoans the fact that the universe became a bit heavier now. It all becomes white noise until he’s in the ship, slamming his fist against the doorway of Arin Hanson’s sleeping quarters._

_“What?” Comes the sharp reply and he doesn’t care._

_“When did you know?” He snaps back and the pirate’s eyes are widening before he’s scowling in response, pulling out of room and staring Julian down._

_“Know what, Julian?”_

_“About the Lepids.”_

_The majority of Arin’s business came from the smugglers. There was no way he didn’t know. Arin’s rolling his eyes then and sighing some. “How long?”_

_“Don’t raise your fuckin’ voice at me, Julian.” Gods, he can see the silent threat in the other’s eyes. Don’t stand down, don’t do it. “It happened almost a week ago. Guess it’s common knowledge now.” Arin shrugs then. He just gods damned shrugs and Julian hates it. Hates the way the other says his name like it’s disgusting and rancid in his mouth. Hates him._

_“And you just let them do it?”_

_“I didn’t think they’d fucking burn the whole planet down.”_

_“Why did they even have to go then?!” Julian pushes back and Arin’s grabbing his bad arm then, fingers tight on the scarred flesh and it hurts like hell. “Stop!”_

_“Do not act like you know what it takes, Julian. To run this ship, to make a living for all of you so you can live comfortably, to be the gods damned Mind Seizer. You don’t get by being nice. You get it by being in the gods damned shit that no one else wants to touch.” Tighter and tighter still until his eyes are watering, until he’s whimpering from it. “I could have taken in anyone and you could still be down on Earth, doing what? Fucking nothing! I gave this to you, now start fucking appreciating it and stop asking stupid questions, you ungrateful little prick.” Arin is throwing his arm to the side and stomping past him._

_He stands there, breathing heavily, his right arm trembling as he tries to collect himself._

_He needs to get the hell out of here._

-

“Okay, so you’re pissed.”

She turns on him then, brows raised some. “I can explain.”

“No, you can’t, because you don’t even know _why_ I’m pissed.” His confusion is almost comedic. She forces herself to hold her serious expression.

“I-I don’t?” Sung squeaks out.

Okay, that does it. She’s feels a small laugh escape her before she’s shaking her head some. “You did that-” She motions to the hallway outside the door. “Without me.”

“...Oh.”

It’s after everything. After she had watched Ding Dong leave the safe house without a word, after she had raced up the stairs to see Julian and her cousin, this close to shedding blood. After Phobos had closed the door on them and Sung had slumped into her with a weak noise.

He’s pale and wide eyed now as he sits on the edge of the bed, hands clasping and unclasping in his lap nervously. She takes a seat next to him then, drawing him in close. “Are you okay?” She murmurs, putting her hands over his. He’s so gods damned tense and suddenly it’s not so funny anymore.

“I was close. I could feel it.” He manages. Close to _what_ , she wants to ask. His eye shifts around nervously before it lands on her again. “I-I don’t know how to start it again though.” His voice is a nerve wracked whisper.

She blinks and then raises a hand silently, reaching towards his core. “Woah, woah uh...no.” He’s scooching away then, up the bed and away from her. “Core’s-”

“Off limits.” She finishes for him, brow knitting itself into a glare. “You said that back on Calypso.”

“And I meant it.”

“Can I know why or is that off limits too?” It’s unfair of her, she knows, to subject Sung to even more emotions after today, but at the same time she’s pissed and she has every right to be. “Listen, this seems to be the source of it all, so why don’t we just play around with it a bit?”

He gives a high pitched laugh then and blows out a breath and that doesn’t help her mood in the slightest. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Gods, Wing…”

“I don’t need to be here right now Sung. There’s plenty else I can check up on in the safe house, outside too.” Ding Dong, she thinks, still gone, still gods knows where. “So what’s it going to be?”

“...S’sensitive.” 

“What?” She almost hadn't caught the whisper that had left Sung but now she's angled towards him, brows drawn together in quiet qustion.

“My core can be sensitive, okay!” His voice cracks and by that point he’s red faced and looking away.

She blinks.

Blinks again.

“...I’m confused.” She says after a moment.

Sung throws up his hands before he folds them across his chest. She notices how he actually holds them away from his core. “It’s weird, okay? It’s probably from when I-” He trails off then, bites his lip. “From when I tried to kill myself.”

“Sung.”

“I don’t need to work through it. It’s in the past. Long gone in the past.” He shrugs and sighs heavily. “The point is… I fucked up my core in more ways than one and after some experimentation I came to the realization that can be weirdly sensitive at times.” His voice pitches some on the word and he’s flushing, bringing color back to his cheeks.

“So you’re saying if someone touches it…”

"It can be a sensory overload thing." He says in a short voice, covering his face with an embarrassed noise. "Gods, Wing, don't make me explain it in detail."

She relents, barely checking the laugh that threatens to leave her. Sung looks downright miserable at this point. "Hey, we’re going to get this figured out, Sung. Whatever the hell this is.” She scoots closer then and he's glancing up at her between his fingers. “Besides, I’m interested. My boyfriend sings stars into existence. How cool is that?” She squeezes his arm then and feels her heart flutter when he manages a soft smile.

“...Pretty cool.”

“The night’s young.” She grins then. “Let get started.”

-

The first hour is just talking through it all. The both of them sprawled out across the bed, Sung explaining the feeling and sensations that overtook him. “It feels right, like it’s meant to be.”

“They call that kismet.” She says softly into muted light of the room.

“Kismet?” Sung rolls over so they’re touching, hand to hand, arm against arm. She smiles some and twines their fingers together.

“It’s destiny, fate.”

“You and fate.” He rolls his eye some and grins.

“Not everything can be left up to chance, Sung.” She tugging him closer then, angling their bodies until they’re half draped across one another. The dim lighting and Sung’s warmth is lulling her gently into a sleepy realm and she wants nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms, simple as that.

“We can keep doing this tomorrow. No rush.” He slides a hand down her side and she shifts closer. “It’s been a long day.” He touches the crown of her head and it’s so nice. She leans into it, nuzzling his palm some, eyes fluttering open to see-

His core is right there.

It too is dim. He’s relaxed, worn out… that makes sense. “We still haven’t tried one thing.” She says softly, peeking up at him. He blinks his own eye sleepily and glances down.

“Mm, what’s that?”

“This.” She says moments before she slips her hand under his shirt and lets her fingers skim over his core.

The reaction is instant. He groans softly before he’s making a soft sound of protest. “Wing Wang.”

“It really _is_ sensitive.” She can’t help but breathe in response.

“Gods.” Sung swallows. “Y’can’t just do that with no warning.”

“Was it bad?” She’s sitting up some then, suddenly nervous to touch him. Stupid. That had been stupid and unacceptable and he had every right to be upset at her for doing that after he had asked her not to.

But it had been so gods damn tempting.

She must be projecting because she sees the way Sung’s cheeks flush more and he looks away. “It wasn’t.” He finally says. “…It was really good, actually.”

“O-oh?”

They’re both blushing then, practically at opposite sides of the beds. So what did that mean? She curls her fists in her lap, waiting for him to say something, do something. Their eyes connect and Wing Wang can see the heat in his stare, the way his he catches his bottom lip between his teeth and gods, oh gods this is bad.

“You should do it again.”

The space between them is nonexistent just like that. She’s in his lap and he’s got his hands on her hips, his mouth on hers. The last time they had been like this had been on the night when they had landed on Mojave and gods, she had been aching for it.

It’s so easy to slip her hand between them, to touch the rim of his core and thrill in the way he shuddered underneath her. “Is it working?” She grins into the kiss and Sung’s laughing breathlessly.

“Dunno. You’re gonna have to keep tryin’.” His stubble is rough against her throat and she tips her head back for him, a soft moan leaving her.

“For someone who was putting up such a fuss earlier…” She muses and he’s biting her then, equal parts sharp and playful. “H-hey!” Oh, that felt nice. They’re falling back onto the bed then and Sung’s got her pressed back into the mass of pillows that they have piled at the headboard, his hands skimming underneath her shirt. “Sung…”

“You’re beautiful, you know that.” The cyclops pulls up for a moment and gods, her cheeks are burning. “From the moment I saw you…”

“Stop.” She pushes at him then, managing a nervous laugh but just like that he’s caught her hand and he’s twining their fingers together and holding on tight.

Oh.

Wing Wang swallows and watches as he draws their joined hands to his mouth, kissing hers so tenderly. You, she wants to say, you’re the beautiful one. Dirty blonde hair falling over his eye, freckled and so gods damned full of love for just about everything ever.

“What did I do to deserve you?” She hears herself saying instead.

“You said it before.” Their fingers are untangling and he’s tipping her face up then, lips grazing over hers. “Kismet.”

She laughs into the kiss and draws him closer by the front of his shirt. Touch, she wants to touch him. They were all lean and svelte on their planet, but Sung is all muscle and she loves it. “Gods.” She hears him groan as his hands work down her sides, settling on her hips. “K-keep doin’ that.”

“Gonna have to ask you to return the favor.” She manages back as she works his shirt over his head. Fingers on his shoulders, down his arms and back up again, tracing ever muscle there. His core flickers some when she brings her hands down, nearing the strange device. They had all had it, he had told her earlier, the words coming to him suddenly. “A light to guide through the dark.”

His voice had been so soft, so reverent then as he remembered. An odd contrast now to how low his voice is pitched. She touches it then and- “Ah!” She pulls back then with a hiss, grimacing some.

“S-shit, what?” Sung’s shaking his head and focusing in on her. Wing Wang brings the finger to her mouth, pressing her tongue against the digit.

“It’s really hot.” She manages sheepishly. “I’m okay, just surprised me.”

He hangs his head before giving a small snort. “You’re really hot.” He says then and she’s blushing and pushing at his shoulder again. “You are!”

“Shut up and kiss me, Doctor Sung.” She pushes up on her other elbow, her lips pulling into a pleased smirk. “Please.”

-

When they’re this close together, when the rest of the safe house is so gods damned quiet for once, when she asks him like that and he can feel every bit of intent behind those words…

It’s impossible not to.

She purrs into the kiss when they start again, her mouth opening up under his with a pleased sigh. “Good girl.” He murmurs, not even really thinking about it, at least not until Wing Wang’s giving a weak moan and her feelings hit him like a gods damned pile of bricks. Surprise followed by sudden need to hear him say it again, to be that for him, please please please.

Holy fucking shit.

“You like that, yeah?” He pulls back some and Wing Wang’s flushing, pressing herself back into the pillows with a small noise of embarrassment. He takes her hand then, pressing it against his core with a soft smirk. “Remember when we first met? I told you… If you feel it.”

“Y-you’ll know.” She finishes weakly.

“So does my good girl like that?” He says again and her fingers spasm on his core as she gives a shaky laugh mixed with a moan. He lets out his own low groan before he’s slotting their hips together. “‘M gonna take that as a yes.” He says, rocking up into her.

“Sung.” She gasps out and it’s like gods damned music to his ears. He reaches under her shirt, pushing up the fabric until it’s bunched up over her bra. “O-oh, oh Gods.”

He starts with his hands on her stomach, sliding up until he’s palming her breasts through the black fabric. She arches up into it and he can’t help but draw in a sharp breath, eye widening as he takes it all in. Wing Wang spread across the king sized bed, her cheeks flushed and eyes closed, hips canted upwards. Beautiful, so gods damn beautiful.

Fuck, he’s so in love it’s not even funny.

“S-Sung?” She’s looking at him from under heavily hooded eyes, chest rising and falling some. “You okay?”

“Shit, yeah, ‘m good.” He manages a smile then. “You’re good too. I can tell.”

“Shh.” She hushes him and he’s leaning in, pressing his lips to her cheek, to the underside of her jaw, grinning when he hears her moan.

“Really good~”

“Sung.” He cuts her off with a gentle squeeze, biting back a laugh as she squeaks in response. “Sung!”

“Really, really, really good.” He hums playfully.

“Will you stop being a tease!”

“I’m sorry. Can’t help it. You’re just so cute.” He’s reaching around to undo the hooks of her bra, silently thankful for the way she arches her body up to make it easier. “Don’t know how the fuck girls do this every day.”

“It’s awful.” She actually sighs in relief once it’s off. “Big tits were a mistake.” She grumbles some then.

“You make it sound like it was a choice…”

“That is a story for another time, Doctor Sung.” There’s a moment of hesitation from her but then she’s taking his hand and putting it on her right boob. “…I believe you were about to…ahem.”

“Right…” He’s sliding his thumb over her nipple then, cheeks flushing as she lets out a soft noise of pleasure. He repeats the motion before rocking forward, his own helpless moan leaving him at the friction. She arches underneath him, pushing into his palm, into his whole frame, eyes rolling back and it’s then that he realizes that fuck there’s too much gods damned clothing on both of them at this point.

“Wing.” His free hand travels to her hip, pinning her in place. “Do you-”

“Yes.” She answers immediately.

“O-okay, I wasn’t doubting that.” Fuck, she wanted him to fuck her. That much had been obvious since this had all started, but he was realizing how close it was to becoming a reality. “I need to know if I need to put on a condom or if you’re on a pill or what the fuck is going on down there before we do.” She’s wide eyed and gawking up at him then before she begins to explain nervously.

“Well, we uh… our reproductive system is made for hosting-slash-laying eggs.”

“Mmm…hmm…” Sung’s blushing for a hundred different reasons now.

“So you don’t have to worry about impregnating me.”

“…It’d be a weird baby.” He murmurs some and she slaps his arm. “WHAT?! IT WOULD BE.”

“Okay yes it would be but that’s not the point! Did Ding Dong ever tell you…” She’s looking away then, cheeks stained red. “A-about our whole… situation.”

“Our?”

She groans then. “Yes. We all… we all have the same reproductive systems. Doesn’t matter what your gender is.”

Oh.

 _Oh_ …

“So you have a tentacle too!” He exclaims and she slaps his arm again, harder this time. “BABE!”

“Don’t say that so loudly!” She hisses at him and he clamps his lips together, trying not to laugh. “Yes. I do.” She adds a moment later before glancing away shyly.

“Okay. That’s okay.” He’s going to her pants then, undoing the top button. “Doesn’t change anything.” He adds a bit more softly, sensing her sudden anxiety and nerves. “…Unless you want me to stop.”

“…Slow.” She finally whispers and he nods, pressing a kiss to her temple and repeating the word back.

He kisses his way back down the side of her face and then to her lips, gentle and slow until she’s kissing him back, until she’s wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss and they’re slotted up against each other once again. “Wing…” He groans as he feels her pull at the waistband of his pants. “Gods.”

“Please.” She pants. “More.”

He’s pulling the zipper of her pants down then, eye widening just slightly when he passes over the bulge of the tentacle. “Slow, slow.” He murmurs then when she tenses. “S’okay.”

“You’ve probably have been with so many other girls, girls that don’t have this.” She locks up under him, her panic seeping over. “This is stupid, we shouldn’t-”

He presses his palm against her before he slides his digits downwards, teasingly down her slit. She shudders then, full bodied and desperately and gods, he loves it.

“Don’t think about any of that. Besides… I haven’t.” He’s pulling her panties down then. It writhes some and he pushes out a low breath before he touches the appendage carefully. Does this feel good? He doesn’t have to ask though because Wing Wang’s arching up with a sharp gasp and he can’t help but manage a pleased smile. “Sung, Sung, oh gods Sung.” She’s fisting the blankets, breath coming out in short pants.

“…Gods, I’ve barely touched you.” He says in wonder.

“S’been a while, damn it.” She grits back then, narrowing her eyes at him. Oh. She’s annoyed and it’s fucking adorable. “Sung, y-you stop smiling right no- oh. Ohhh…” He simply works his fingers from the tip of the tentacle to where it originates from. “Oh gods.” She manages as her head falls back to the pillows.

“What do you want, Wing?” He says then, sliding his fingers into her entrance. Wet and warm and gods damned perfect. She’s gasping and he swears he hears the sheets rip in her grip and boy, that’ll be a fun one to explain to Julian.

“Y-you know, gods damn it you know Sung.”

“I wanna hear you say it though.” He punctuates his words with an angled thrust of his fingers and she gasps at that. “Be a good girl now. C’mon.”

“Fuck me.” She says breathlessly and the want and need and desperation goes right through him and if he wasn’t hard already, that would have done it right there and then.

He’s pushing his own sweatpants down then and his boxers. “We’re gonna take it nice and slow, okay?” He hears her push out an annoyed breath and he shakes his head before he touches her cheek. “Hey…”

Wing Wang glances up then, cheeks flushed with color, gaze sheepish. “I wanna make you feel good. Real good, yeah? There’s no rush. Like you said earlier.” He grins then. “Night’s young.”

“Are you going to fuck me through all of it, Doctor Sung?” She’s grinning back then and there’s a thrill that runs through her at the prospect.

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” And fuck, when he pushes in it’s so gods damned good. She’s gasping and clinging to him and pushing down to take even more of him and fuck. “Wing…”

“Sung.” She moans back and she’s gods damned gone, an absent smile on her face as she lets out a pleased sigh. “Don’t stop.” And before he can do anything, say anything, the tips of her fingers are skating across the rim of his core and he’s jerking violently, a sharp gasp leaving him.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ come if you do that again.” He says after a moment and her eyes go wide. “And I’m not having that until I’ve made you come at least once.”

“A-At least?” She manages shakily.

“You heard me.” He reaches under her then, to the small of her back, propping her up just so, his thrusts reaching that much deeper. She cries out and the same claws that ripped up the sheets are on his back, and fuck that’s good. “I’d be a bad boyfriend after all if I didn’t get my girl to come more than once.” He muses softly, smirking at Wing Wang’s silent excitement at his words. “Gods, you’re so eager…”

“Y-you’re so g-gods damned s-smug…” Wing Wang pants out and he can feel the way she tightens around him. “Y-you don’t know if you c-can get me to…” She’s trying so hard to be tough, to keep hold of what high ground that she has left.

Couldn’t have that, could we?

“I know, and I’m going to.” He leans in to say in a soft voice next to her ear before he’s got one hand on her tentacle, squeezing it just so and there, just like that, she’s giving a choked exclamation before there’s a spill of liquid down his hand. “…There’s one.” He hums as she falls back onto the bed with a weak noise. “How’s my girl feel about another?” She shudders at that, eyes rolling back with a pleased giggle. “Mm, I thought so.”

“You. Wanna… wanna make you feel good…” She manages out and he gives a soft laugh.

“You don’t gotta worry ‘bout me.” He touches her cheek. “Maybe we should wait… you’re a bit out of it.”

She lets out a huff before she’s grabbing at him. “Oh, well hey there.” He laughs softly then. “Clingy…”

“Shh.” She narrows her eyes some but it’s practically laughable given how pliant she is underneath him. “Next time… gonna…gonna make you feel good, Sung.”

“Mmm, is that so?” He’s careful as he pulls out, drawing the covers up around them. Wing Wang gives a weak noise before she’s nodding, eyes already closed. “Not tonight though.”

“…Tomorrow.” She mumbles in response and he really does laugh then. “…After we figure out your core. Celebratory…celebratory blow job.”

“Gods, Wing Wang, you’re-” He covers his mouth, caught between the mental image and laughing his ass off.

“‘M what?” She huffs.

“You’re perfect.”

“I try.” He can feel her slipping away into sleep. He touches skin near his core then absently, his own thoughts become distant as sleep comes to claim him as well.

Tomorrow. They could figure it out tomorrow.

-

Morning comes and Ding Dong is curled away from him, moments away from falling off the bed. He recalls then the way the bed shifted the night before, the way the other had called his name on a trembling breath. Maybe it would have been different if he had come home before everything had gone to shit, maybe he could have found it in him to forgive the prince, but he was left with Sung’s fallout, the blows he had traded with Ring Rang, and the fact that he still felt like his life was slipping out of control and the past threatened to overtake him at any given moment.

Fuck.

He lays a gentle hand on the other and draws Ding Dong back to the center of the bed. He should wake him up, talk to him, but his stomach riots at the idea, so instead he pulls the sheets up around the other’s shoulders and leaves the bedroom as quietly as he can.

Quiet, disturbingly so. The decibel level should be concerning at this point. He makes his way down the steps, surprised when he sees Amin and Chris sitting at the kitchen table. “You didn’t run off.” He says, a bit mystified.

“Oh we did.” Amin says and Chris kicks him under the table. The other hunter continues on easily though. “Didn’t really have anywhere else to go. Besides, we still owe you for all the trouble.”

Julian raises a brow at Chris who simply ducks his head, shaggy hair falling into his face. “...Well thank you.” He says after a moment. “Did you find somewhere to sleep last night?” Gods, he hadn’t even considered.

“Couch’s comfy enough, we made do.” Chris looks up then from his cereal. “The more important question is what’s the plan.”

What was the plan? Did they ransom Ring Rang off now? “I’m working on it.” A half lie. He will. “My crew comes first. Sung-”

“Your crew is being torn apart by this, _Ladron_.” Chris flexes his left hand, accent thickening, the metal fingers clicking together absently. “They’re going to start taking sides, and when that happens...”

“Chris.” Amin chides gently but the _Sealgair_ holds up his index finger.

“Sometimes feelings need to be hurt.” Chris says in a soft voice. “You can’t make everyone happy.”

Instead of biting out a reply he just raises an eyebrow in Amin’s direction.

“Ach, Amin’s easy.”

“It’s true. I go with the flow.” He offers Julian a soft smile then. “Chris is right. Although I think you could work on your tone a bit.” The bounty hunter waves him off, muttering Gaelic under his breath. “But the longer you avoid the problem, the worse it’s going to get.”

He thinks of Ding Dong in that moment and shakes his head. Stupid. It was stupid.

“I’ll just call another group meeting. That went _so_ well yesterday.” He rolls his eyes and slumps into the third chair at the head of the table. “...Where the hell is Meouch?”

“He’s your second in command!” Chris exclaims. “How would we know?”

“I don’t know!” Julian touches his comm then. “Meouch, damn it, come in.”

“Gods, what time is it?” Comes the groggy reply.

It’s almost noon. Julian doesn’t have to make that statement because he hears Meouch swear on the other end. “Are you even in the safe house?”

“Yes. I am in the safe house, I am getting up right now.”

“Mmm.”

He hears a loud thump upstairs and Meouch is really swearing then. “I’ll see you in five, Commander.” He manages a half grin before he’s turning it off.

“Where’d you two go last night anyways?”

“Just checking out Mojave. It’s a gods damned mess out there.”

“Yeah, you all managed to get everybody all worked up, you did.” Chris snorts.

“You. You managed to rile them up.” Julian points in response, causing Chris to stiffen, mouth falling open to protest.

“I’M HERE!” Meouch shouts before he falls over himself. “I am… I am here. Ahem.”

“Where’s your lass?” Chris smirks some and Meouch’s fur is practically standing on end. “Easy there, _cait_.”

“I am a gods damn Leonian!” Meouch growls and Chris gives an odd little laugh.

“You’ve got yourself a tail and ears and fur. _Cait_ it is.”

“Chris, you’re antagonizing him.” Amin taps his knee and Chris is rolling his eyes before returning his attention to Meouch.

“The girl?”

“Liara is at home.” His second in command snarls.

“And is she going to come back?” Julian speaks before Chris can continue his triade. He can’t help but notice that Meouch, despite hissing and spitting at the _Sealgair_ , is a lot more comfortable, a lot more himself finally. Julian had been worried the other had come back… different. He had _died_ , after all.

“...I think she may.” Meouch says and it’s impossible to miss the excited swish of his tail.

“That’s good.” He manages a small smile at his friend then. At least something seemed to be going right. “Yesterday didn’t go so well. Could you help me plan something for later today?”

“Lockdown part two?” Meouch says lightly and that earlier sour feeling from before reaches his stomach again. He leans back and closes his eyes.

“...We’ll see where the Fates take us.”

-

Wake up. Helmet on. Feet on the floor. Stand and stretch.

That’s how every morning went.

At least until today.

He sits up. He had forgotten to close the blinds last night so everything is too bright, too stark. He forces himself to take it all in though. He rarely ever sees this room outside the visor of his helmet.

What was stopping him from going downstairs just like this? Sleep tousled hair and antennae sticking out at awkward angles. Nothing, he tells himself, nothing is stopping you Phobos. They’d all see you and be so gods damned surprised they’d finally stop fighting. Sung would be gods damned overjoyed.

So why is that his feet stop mere inches from touching the ground.

A cold panic seizes him and he almost chokes on it. Then what, Phobos? That still doesn’t change the fact that you can’t walk outside without it, and what about when they look at you with pity in their eyes for something they had only heard of, couldn’t ever imagine?

They would never know the whisper scream that was fire, all consuming.

They would never know the smell of burnt flesh, the way the ash and cinder coated your tongue.

They would never have to hold a knife to their best friend, look them in the eye and-

He’s gasping then, too short breaths that are dangerously tight in his chest, a rattling wheeze escaping him. His fingers scramble for his helmet and he’s slamming it down over his head, trembling fingers pushing against the side until he finds the switch. On, on, gods damn it turn on please-!

Finally, blessedly, the respirator kicks in and he can breathe again.

Fuck.

He falls back and feels the tears well in his eyes from behind the visor. He hadn’t had an attack like that in months. He’s fifteen again in that moment, writhing on the floor of Sung’s too crowded ship, the cyclops calling his name and Meouch and Havve staring down at him, expressions unreadable as his vision went dark at the corners. Fifteen and drowning in his first ever panic attack, desperate to resurface despite knowing exactly what lurked above.

Gods know when he’s sitting up against, re-adjusting his helmet but keeping it on nevertheless. It’s late now, Ring Rang’s probably getting all kinds of worked up, he has a job to do…

Feet on the floor, stand up and stretch, open the door, breathe. In and out and in and out and you can do this.

“Phobos.”

Sung.

The cyclops is in a simple white shirt and jeans and he looks infinitely better than he did yesterday. There’s a glow to him that, when he notices it, causes the empath to blush some and glance away before he’s shaking his head and stepping back into Phobos’s space. “Are you okay, I felt…”

He shakes his head at the other. He can see it in the way the other holds himself, the furrow of his brow. Gods, he cared so much. Phobos manages a wavering smile from inside his helmet before he waves the other off. “ _I’m going to see Ring Rang_.” He signs with what he hopes is a carefree ease. He thinks back to the bathroom, to Ring Rang’s words, to the way he had felt the other’s pulse for just a moment when he had wrapped his fingers around his wrist.

“Phobs…”

“ _Do you want to come with?_ ” He signs hopefully, fingers drooping some when Sung shakes his head.

“We’re close, so close Phobs. Last night, Wing Wang and I talked some, and all these memories came rushing back in.” He’s touching the spot under his core, expression hopeful. “And then we uh…” Suddenly Sung’s as bright as the color of his suit. “We uh, we did, we had...”

Phobos holds up a hand, effectively silencing Sung. He then poses one hand under the other, middle finger and pointer finger of his right hand uncurled, thumb of his left pinched. He holds them there for a moment, letting Sung register the shape of them before he’s banging them together gently.

“PHOBOS.”

“ _Well did you?_ ”

“YES.”

“ _Finally_.”

“PHOBOS!” Sung shrills once more.

He holds his finger up to his helmet, effectively hushing the other. “Okay, okay alright. Sorry.” Sung’s bright red at this point, glancing around the hallway nervously. “Next time, maybe tonight? I’ll come with. Maybe I can get a good feel on him finally.”

He hugs Sung then. There’s a four inch difference between him and the empath and Sung makes up for that fact by lifting Phobos up. “Don’t tell Wing Wang but I still like huggin’ you best.” He stage whispers before he’s putting the other down. “Go get some food, feed your Imperial-”

“ _He’s not mine!_ ” Phobos signs frantically but Sung’s continuing on.

“And by the time you’re done this hot mess will be all figured out.” He points a thumb at his chest and grins.

Sung’s jogging down the hallway before Phobos can sign anything else and all he can do is watch for a moment and sigh. There was no way of knowing what would come of any of this. But hadn’t it been that way since the beginning? Charging into the dark, heedless of warning…

He should go check on Ring Rang.

The kitchen is empty. There’s signs that it was occupied earlier. Dishes in the sink, fresh water rings on the table. Phobos wipes at them absently, trying to gather his thoughts.

They had left off with Ring Rang eventually draining the tub, Phobos sitting stiffly on the toilet seat until he had heard the last of the water gurgle down the drain. He wishes he had brought his guitar. Anything to fill the silence that’s settled over them since he had seen the other’s scars. I have them too, he could have said, but his vow had settled over him so heavily then. Don’t speak.

You’re not _allowed_ to.

He curls his hand at the door of the basement. Breathe, Phobos, just breathe. He can feel that near rattle in his chest again. His fingers itch towards the respirator again but instead he pushes the door open. Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic.

“Go away.”

Ring Rang’s voice is a growl from the darkness. For a moment Phobos just stands there, paralyzed. “I mean it.”

He forces himself to still, drawing in a deep breath before making his way down the stairs. He can barely make the shape of Ring Rang out in the darkness, the way he’s pushed all the blankets off to the side.

“I thought I said ‘go away.’” The captain says roughly, away from him and facing towards the wall. Phobos sighs some takes another step towards him, fingers reaching towards the drawstring to turn the light on.

“Gods, can’t you hear?”

There’s a seething rage there and Phobos sees it now that he’s nearer. The way Ring Rang shakes just so. He blinks in his helmet before taking to his knee, hand outstretched. Was he hurt? Upset? Gods, just say something.

You can’t.

Say _something_.

Gods.

He touches the other and Ring Rang whips up then, teeth bared. “I fucking told you to leave. What are you, deaf now too!?”

His fingers freeze and his whole body feels simultaneously hot and cold at the same time. He swallows and clenches his fingers. Something must have happened, there’s no reason why Ring Rang would go from how he was acting yesterday to _this_. “Just leave me alone.”

He shakes his head, not even entirely too sure that the other can see him in the murky darkness of the basement. Ring Rang’s sitting up then and leaning in close, his helmet the only thing causing some kind of space between them. “Forget about last night.” Ring Rang says in a deathly low voice. “Whatever happened? That was all bullshit.”

It wasn’t. Gods, did he get it. The need to guilt yourself, to pull away, to not feel a gods damn thing. But what had made Ring Rang like this? Hurt him? I understand. Scars and pain and guilt and-

“You just don’t get it. I don’t _want_ to be your friend. I don’t want to be any of their friends. The line was drawn the minute your crew broke our agreement, your captain took our prince.” He’s just saying whatever he can to put distance between himself and the situation. He tries to remind himself of that but it’s getting harder with every word coming out of Ring Rang’s mouth, the kernel of truth there. “You don’t get to have it all, Lord Phobos. You don’t have the right! Actually, speaking of right, you haven’t done anything right since the day you left your planet and your people to _burn_ -!”

He stands then. Abruptly. A rattle in his chest, but not out of desperation to breathe.

No, he thinks absently, it’s the beginnings of a scream.

He reaches up before he can stop himself, ripping the helmet off violently. For a moment he stands there and Ring Rang’s mouth falls open. His chest heaves, his antennae twitch. He hadn’t show his face in years and before Ring Rang can say anything, even think, Phobos throws the helmet at him. It hits the Imperial in the chest, almost bowling him over. He hadn’t expected it and Phobos can’t even find the satisfaction in the moment because everything hurts. His chest, his back...

“ _I don’t need someone like you!_ ” He points at the other, uncaring if he doesn’t understand any of it, that he never will as he signs. “ _Telling me what I’ve thought myself every day for the past ten years.”_

“What?” Ring Rang manages out hoarsely but Phobos is already turning on his heel. “Wait!”

Don’t turn back don’t do it do not even _look_. His heart thunders in his chest as he takes each step. “Lord Phobos. Phobos!” He slams the door the moment he reaches the landing, not even taking a moment to pause, storming through the kitchen and to the living room door with every gods damn intent to say to hell with it all and just walking out into the hot embrace of Mojave-

“Phobos?!”

He looks up then, his rage clouded vision clearing to reveal…

Everyone.

Gods damned everyone.

“Holy shit.” That’s Ding Dong speaking as soft as a whisper.

-

“Julian!”

“Sung…” The pirate sighs. “...You’re looking better.”

“I’m feeling better. And eager. And _ready_.”

“...For?”

Sung puts his hands on his hips, grinning some. “To give this another go.”

“Oh no.” Julian’s shaking his head. “After last night…”

“This time will be different!” Julian’s washing dishes and Ding Dong is nowhere in sight and he can still feel Havve ignoring him, still upset at him, still disbelieving that he had been so stupid and had gone ahead and done exactly what he had told him not to do.

Which he was now ready to do again.

“Last night I was in a weird place. The first time I was in a weird place, but today I am a changed man!”

Julian stares at him, soap suds covering his arms and there’s nothing more delightful to him in that moment than the infamous _El_ _Ladron_ doing simple household chores. “...Are you implying…”

Gods, Julian too? His grin slips and suddenly he’s blushing, coughing, covering his face and basically waving the other off in embarrassment. “Doctor Sung.” Julian says, a hint of a smile touching his lips. “You sly dog.”

“Don’t you dare mention it to Wing Wang, she’ll murder you, and then she’ll murder me.” He finally manages, causing Julian to give a snort and good natured roll of his eyes. “That’s not the point of this conversation, the point is-”

“You’re going to open a black hole in the safe house Sung. The answer is no. Not until we’ve had some time…”

“Julian.” He clenches his fists then. “...I-I know you’re worried about us, I know you just want to keep everyone safe, but I _need_ to do this.” It’s been burning up inside of him ever since Calypso, ever since his pylon was broken and he started to feel everything so much more than he ever had before. “...Please, one last chance.”

Julian lets out a heavy sigh, withdrawing his hands from the water. There’s a weariness to him, made obvious by the slope of his shoulders and the dark circles under his eyes. “...You can still be you, Julian.” He says then and the pirate is looking at him then. He’s stepping over the line, pushing the boundaries by reading Julian as closely as he is, but it’s impossible not to.

“I don’t know who I am anymore, Sung.” The pirate finally says. “I’m not Julian Marcel, I’m not _El Ladron_ … I’m a fucking mess who can barely keep his crew alive, much less together.”

He had never meant for this to happen. This closeness, this love and concern and connection. The guilt over it is staggering, and yet… Sung could feel the joy in it, the way Julian reveled in finally being able to trust people again. Long, it had been so long…

“Sung.” A hand on his shoulder shaking him, his vision clearing. “ _Dios_.”

“You’re speaking Spanish again.” It’s meant to be a coherent, encouraging sentence but it comes out on one big mumble. “What happened?”

“Your core started to brighten and then it… it flickered? It was strange. You spaced out.”

“Well, shit…” He blinks. “...This is what I was talkin’ about. I need to get this figured out, before I do open a black hole on accident.”

“...I wanted to get everyone gathered up anyways.” Julian’s sighing but he doesn’t have time to listen to whatever else the pirate has to say because _that’s_ approval enough. He grabs the larger man and hugs him extra tight. “SUNG!” Julian barks.

“THANK YOU!” He shouts back before he’s running out of the kitchen. “I’LL GRAB EVERYONE AND MEET YOU THERE!” Oh, wait. He jogs in place for a moment before running back into the kitchen (backwards, of course.) “AND YOU SHOULD START SPEAKING SPANISH AGAIN. YES, I’VE NOTICED.”

“Why are you still yelling?” Julian groans.

“BECAUSE I’M DOCTOR SUNG!”

“Go!” Julian shoos him out and Sung can’t help the grin on his face as he bounds up the stairs.

Wing Wang first, of course. He finds her paging through some old magazine in their bedroom and he doesn’t even ask as he scoops her up into his arms. “Sung!” She shrieks. “What are you doing!?”

“Kissing you, first off.” He does just that, his lips pressed to hers for a moment that seems to stretch on forever. “Second off!” He pulls away, grinning some. “I’m getting everyone gathered up. We’re gonna do it.”

That gets him a raised brow and he can’t help the furious blush that burns across his cheeks like wildfire. “Babe. C-C’mon.”

“I just find it humorous that you chose to use that wording…” She’s looking at her nails, doing her best to not look him the eye, dripping of coyness.

“BABE. THIS IS SERIOUS.”

The brow manages, somehow, to inch up that much higher in silent judgement.

“ANYWAYS.” He shakes his head at her. “Julian gave his approval and like, I guess this is it. My time to shine.” He glances at his core then, swallowing thickly. “...I am extremely nervous I’m going to open a black hole.”

“You will not.” She slaps his arm. “Now put me down and let’s go check on Ding Dong.”

That one he had been avoiding like the plague. He could feel the prince’s dread through the entire safehouse. “When you first met Julian.” He glances at her then. “Gods, if looks could kill. And I felt it.” She gives a small laugh at that. “You basically threatened his life if he hurt Ding Dong.” A pause. “So why haven’t you?”

“Dee just…” She sighs some. “He’s changed. I didn’t know that when I first met all of you. And that’s _good_. All he had was that need to rebel, whether he knew it or not. It dictated everything that he did, said, felt… And who can blame him?” Her eyes narrow and he feels it, a dark stubbornness, an insistence born out of something desperate and wanting. “Who could blame any of us?”

She shakes her head then. “But now he doesn’t really have anything to rebel against. He got out and that’s all he’s ever wanted. Being told what to do, being enforced? That scares him.” Oh yeah, he had felt that for sure yesterday. “A cage is a cage, no matter how gilded it is or how good the intentions are.”

“Julian should have discussed it.” Sung said softly and Wing Wang nods.

“He was right, but he wasn’t right to just demand that of any of us.” They’re close and gods, Sung is almost sick with it.The dread, the anxiety, the regret, the need to do something, anything to make it right.

Poor Ding Dong…

“At the same time, Dee shouldn’t have stormed off. And that’s why I’m not furious at Julian, because they’re both doing a damn good job of hurting each other enough as is.”

She’s barging in, no knock, no announcement. Sung can only blink in surprise before he’s scampering after her. “H-hey bud!” He isn’t even that mad at Ding Dong anymore, not after everything else that happened since yesterday. “How’s it going?”

This is Calypso all over again. Him and Wing Wang staring down at him, Ding Dong on the bed. It’s strangely comical. Except this time he’s slipping his hand into Wing Wang’s as they near the prince.

“What?” Ding Dong manages hoarsely.

“Everyone’s requested to be downstairs. Sung’s gonna try to finally get his core figured out.”

“And hopefully not create a black hole!”

“Okay, do you know that there’s these things, called Tulpas, that you create when you think them into existence?” Wing Wang narrows her eyes at him then. “You’re gonna tulpa a literal black hole, Sung.”

“...That sounds so fucking cool.” She slaps his arm then gently. “Or not. They uh… they sound awful.”

“I’m not going to go.” Ding Dong turns over in the bed then and Wing Wang sighs some.

“You’re not going to stay in bed all day either.” She turns to Sung then. “Will you do me the honors.”

“Oh! Oh me? Yeah!” And then it’s everything but their first meeting because she’s encouraging him to simply throw back the covers and drag the prince out of bed. “C’mon! Let’s get you some fresh clothes!”

“What are you doing!?” Ding Dong hisses.

“Telling you to get over yourself. You and Julian? Need to talk. That’s all I’m going to stay. I don’t care if you need to scream it out, hug it out, fuck it out. Make it happen.” Wing Wang says. “And gods, take a shower, Dee. You’ll feel better.”

“It’s true!” Sung adds. “It does a man wonders!”

Ding Dong glares at them from the edge of the bed. Gods, he’s angry, but Wing Wang’s angrier. He can only step back and watch as his girlfriend, his magnificent, beautiful, don’t take no shit girlfriend gets up into Ding Dong’s face and jabs him in the chest. “I am your best friend and I’m telling you right now that no race, no ship, no new planet is worth throwing what you have away.”

“I thought you weren’t going to say anything else.” Ding Dong bites out and oh, oh gods.

“Woah, okay… okay.” He’s sliding between them then because Wing Wang is livid. “Ding Dong. Dude. Come on. Stop the pity party.”

“I thought you weren’t talking to me either.” He spits out.

“I probably shouldn’t be but I also don’t have my head up my ass either.” He shakes his head a bit. “She’s right. You need to get over this. The longer this goes for, the shittier it’s going to get. Okay, Do you wanna know what you did?” He turns then, completely so he’s facing the prince.

“You didn’t mean it, and Julian knows it, but you said the three worst words you could ever say to that man. You told him to speak English.” Ding Dong’s blinking then, but he plows on ahead. “I felt the way his heart plummeted when you snapped that at hi,, the way his past threatened to swallow him up right there. Talk to him, get it figured out, and stop being so… so emo!”

“...Emo?” Wing Wang looks over at him sharply then, obviously confused.

“I-it’s like, this Earth thing, and like… emo...emotional? Everyone wore makeup and screamed about their feelings and there were skinny jeans.” He trails off. “Listen, Gerard Way is like, kind of my idol. He’s no Phil Collins by any means, or George Michael… and don’t get me started on Michael Jackson. Now that man-”

“Sung, what are you even talking about?” Ding Dong says on a half laugh and then oh gods, they’re _all_ laughing.

“Gods, you’re so weird!” Wing Wang snorts and he’s throwing his hands up.

“Listen, our band is influenced by the 80s, I have a lot of 80s pop culture to geek out over! Gods, now I’m going to have to play you guys some MJ.”

“Maybe later. DD, are you…” Wing Wang jerks her head in his direction.

“...I’ll be fine.” He sighs and Sung can feel the prince’s skittishness. He bumps his knuckles against Ding Dong’s shoulder then and that causes a bit of happiness to slip through.

“Sorry I freaked out at you yesterday, it probably didn’t help…” He admits then and Ding Dong’s waving him off.

“No, you had every right to. I wanted to use you, your abilities, and I couldn’t even ask you nicely.”

“Hey man, it’s good. It’s all good.” A pause. “...You wanna hug it out?”

“Sung, if I say no you’re still gonna do it.”

“Gods, you know me so well.” And he’s hugging the lanky alien just like that. “Mm, not nearly as good as Phobos.” He mutters and both Imperials are tilting their heads in question at that. “O-okay, it’s time to get everyone else!”

“I’m gonna shower and meet you down there. I uh, still need a little time to think about what I’m gonna say…” And he’s withdrawing again but it’s into a thoughtful place, his brow furrowing with concern.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Wing Wang smiles some and Ding Dong actually manages to smile back. “Now c’mon, let’s go get… who else now?”

“Really it’s only Havve.” He can feel Chris and Amin distantly with Meouch in the living room, and Phobos… Phobos is in the basement? Near the basement? He tips his head back and forth, trying to get a sense. “That’s going to be fun as well.”

“Do you wanna go alone?”

“Yeah, that might… that might be for the best.”

She dips down then and puts her hands on his face, smiling softly. “He’s like your brother, you don’t have to look so worried.”

“You don’t get it Wing, he was furious last night.” He still didn’t know how Havve had shut it off either, how the other had known what to do in that moment. “He’s had this wall up ever since I tried talking about it…” Wing Wang’s right hand is sliding up, pushing his hair back from his face. “I went behind his back.”

“Then you apologize and tell him that you’re going to try again and he’s welcome to join and be there.”

“Y-yeah…?” The thought of Havve rejecting him, rejecting whatever this was was downright terrifying. He could still remember with a piercing clarity his first memory upon waking up from whatever had happened after the Ennui. The cold burn of snow against his skin, the way the blood looked upon it, and Havve, staring down at him with those eyes of his, painting the whole scene in a vivid crimson.

 _Finally._ He had said. _I’ve been waiting._

Wing Wang’s kissing his forehead then and making her way down the stairs. He can do this, he can fix this and make it better and-

The moment he reaches the door Havve’s already on his way out. “Havve.” He feels the wall go up and it’s a relief for only a moment because then everything else comes spilling over. The rage, the distrust, the fury and the disbelief. Gods, oh gods no. “Havve, wait…”

 _There’s not point in stopping you if you’re going to do it anyways, Sung. Let’s just get this over with._ And it _slams_ down, hard enough to cause Sung to physically jerk back and watch helplessly as his friend takes the same steps Wing Wang did moments before.

“...Okay.” He manages weakly before he’s following suit.

They’re missing two people still and it’s way too full in here. Then again, that might have to do with fact that they’re all feeling so gods damn much. Sung rubs at his temple. “Uh, can we just… start? Cos this… all of this is terrible.”

“You’re terrible!” Meouch snaps back and Sung picks up a pillow to throw at him.

“Moving on! DO NOT THROW THAT BACK. JULIAN. TELL YOUR COMMANDER TO PUT THE PILLOW DOWN.”

“You heard him Meouch.” Julian intones from the couch. “No pillow fights.”

“You’ll hit Dangus anyways.” Wing Wang adds.

“Gods… damn it.” They’re getting off track. “OK. So we are gathered here today…”

“For marriage?” Chris adds and the pillow throwing rule is revoked because they’re all throwing pillows at the bounty hunter. “ACH _É_ _IRIGH AS!”_

“ _Callate_. Let the man speak!”

“WE ARE GOING TO GET MY CORE FIGURED OUT OR SO HELP ME.” Sung shouts and they all go quiet. “I am gods damn tired of feeling- feeling like I’m on the brink of something, of knowing myself, but also feeling like I’m this close to breaking. It _hurts_.”

He presses his lips together and swallows. “When Ring Rang broke my pylon it was entire month of me feeling everything all of you felt. The good, the bad… and until Meouch died I could only let myself lay there every night and let it burn inside me like… like a newborn star.” The last bit comes out on a mystified whisper and they’re all wide eyed. “...Oh shit.”

“Oh no. There’s no way that _thing_ is making a star.” Meouch points at his core. “I refuse to be believe after ten years of knowing you-!”

“Ten years in which I wore my pylon the majority of the time, the thing that kept all of this?” He gestures around the room. “Out. We’re empaths, we feel things, maybe we grow from it. I don’t know! I’m just saying this is what I’m feeling and if I don’t do something-!”

“It’ll collapse.” They turn at that’s Ding Dong at the entrance to the living room, staring at him with wide eyes. There’s a moment of silence as everyone registers his words, the weight of them...

“Oh no, my boyfriend is NOT going to go super-fucking-nova so help me I will storm the fucking gods.” Wing Wang seethes.

“He’s not going supernova on a gods damn planet where the population is in the billions, more like it.” Julian says and suddenly everyone is yelling.

He clenches his fingers into tight fists and closes his eye. Too much, too gods damn much. His core feels like it’s gods damned melting and all he wants is for it to stop, for everyone to just stop for once and-

_Call us, star singer._

_Free us, star singer._

_Rememberer, remember…_

A weak noise leaves him and just like that it goes blessedly quiet.

Until there’s a sharp pop that has them all hitting the ground except for Sung, who can only watch as without any reason, without logical explanation, there’s two new beings in the middle of the safe house.

“...Oh!” The first says and it’s a girl. “Oh Astro, look!”

The other, a boy, looks up and blinks slowly.

“Oh finally! Finally-finally someone heard!” She’s squealing and now everyone’s looking and all across the board all Sung can feel is confusion. “Oh who, which one of you…?”

“ _Dios mio_.” Julian finally breathes. “Why are there children…”

“You!” Her eyes land on Sung. “You, you heard us! We didn’t think anyone ever would!”

“I-I…”

“Asterid, you’re not making any sense.” The boys says cooly and she’s waving her arms at him, effectively quieting the boy.

“I what?” Sung finally manages out because there are children in their gods damned safe house and they appeared out of nothing. Literal nothing.

“Don’t play stupid, star singer. We’ve been waiting for one of you-” She’s saying in a sing song voice and Sung feels sick to his stomach.

“There’s no one left.” Because _that’s_ what she means. She means his people, not the other people in the room. The boy looks up and she’s covering her mouth, drawing back a few steps. “They all died ten years ago.” It’s never hurt more to say those words, to form them with his own mouth and voice them aloud. “I’m the only one left.”

“...You’re joking.” Asterid says weakly.

“Why would anyone joke about that?” Ding Dong says sharply. “Gods, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“We’ve been locked up for the past fifteen years, you ass.” The boys says sharply and Asterid is giving him an intense look.

“Astro, don’t.”

“How did you ignore us for that long? We’ve been calling every day, trying to get out of that hell hole. You’re a star keeper, it’s in your blood.”

“What are you even talking about, _niño_ ?” Julian pushes forward to the center of the room. “I need you to answer now, or else we’re going to have trouble, _si_?” He wouldn’t put it past Julian to threaten the younger boy but Astro is staring back, lip curling back.

“I’m talking about the Auction.” He says in a deathly soft whisper.

“Auction?” Wing Wang’s own voice is a soft murmur on confusion and Sung wants to echo it but he can only watch the scene unfold.

“That’s why! That’s why we were calling you.” Asterid’s gripping his hand then and she’s freezing to the touch. “We weren’t expecting you to-to bring us here. That wasn’t ever a part of the plan, but we need your help. Anybody’s help!”

“Oh no. This is- this is getting out of hand.” Julian’s waving his hand. “Listen, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but we are not doing this.”

“Julian!” Ding Dong says and the pirate seems just as surprised as the prince does at his outburst. “...We should hear them out, at least” He adds, flushing some.

“They have-they have all these different aliens. Things you never see anymore.” Asterid’s tugging on his hand. “And they took us and we couldn’t fight back and-and it’s terrible It’s awful.” Her eyes water then. “It’s like a slave trade.”

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph.” Chris breathes out into the silence of the room.

“I’ve never even heard of anything like that.” Julian says tensely and Chris is nodding in agreement. “How in the hell have they been managing something like that?”

“We don’t know, okay? We’re a gods damned menagerie to them. They put us on display, people bid, it goes around and around the Universe and it never stops.” He spits out the final word and looks away then.

“And that’s why we need your help! Please!”

“ _Dios ayudame_. We can’t. We don’t even know where they are, where to even start…” Julian’s shaking his head. “This sounds like Federation, and we don’t fuck with Federation here.”

“B-but…” Asterid’s voice shakes and Astro’s up then, looping their arms together tight.

“Forget this. Fuck you, especially you.” Astro points at him. “Star keepers are supposed to keep the universe balanced and-”

“Astro!”

He feels gutted and confused and he can only shake his head some in response. “I-I didn’t… I never knew.” He finally manages.

And that’s when it hits him.

Phobos, scared and angry and scrapped raw. He turns then because it’s the one lifeline he has in this confusion and holy shit.

He doesn’t have his helmet on.

It’s Meouch that yells the other’s name loudly and everyone’s shock is immediate. Lepid, they were supposed to be dead and gone from the stars and here one was, stomping through the house like a madman. He looked up then, large eyes unblinking as he took in the scene before him.

“Holy shit.” Ding Dong whispers and this is infinitely more than when he showed his own face because this… this was a secret no one but them was supposed to know. The Lepid massacre was still fresh to this day despite being years and years ago.

He hears Asterid gasp then. “Well now you have to help us!” She points then and it’s like a shooting star, its path directed right at Phobos. “They have one too.”

Oh.

Oh no.

No one but Sung knows what she means in that very moment because despite not having been in the outside world for fifteen years Asterid and Astro both know exactly what Phobos is and there’s only one way that could happen.

“One of you.” He finally says, barely above a breath. His next words are going to be terrible and impossible and they’re going to wreck Phobos…

Or maybe they’ll be his saving grace.

“She means another Lepid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYEEEEE.  
> We're finally, FINALLY, F I N A L L Y getting to stuff that I've been setting up since OCTOBER. Whoo boy! Thanks to everyone who's stuck around. There's actually MORE crazy plot shit that's still comin because uh, that's how I do, but I've been trying to work towards this for a really really long time.  
> I would say this is technically where, if this was a series of books, the first book would be done. We're moving into the next book but I'm also terrible with titles so y'all are going to have one giant AO3 fic to read so that's that I guess.  
> BTW, there is a secret part to this chapter that if you'd like to read, you can message me about on my Tumblr! -eyebrow waggle-  
> I'm currently working on an IT fic that will probably start publishing sometime around the end of the month plus school is starting, so while SLM will stay with Monday updates there won't be any bi-weekly updates, at least for now. Thanks again guys. Y'ALL ARE THE BEST.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's monday! I would technically consider this PART TWO of SLM, we're reaching a whole new arc and the story is heading towards really REALLY really neat stuff that I've been working on since OCTOBER.
> 
> DID YOU KNOW THE SPACE CHILDREN BELONG TO TOBI AKA JULIANLOVEBLOG? Go give Tobi some love or not because they like to cyberbully me IRL.
> 
> LOVE YA TOBI
> 
> Everyone enjoy!!!

Another Lepid. 

He remembered the memorial they had hosted on planet for the massacre. A day of silence for the loss of life, of an ally. There had been a delegation, years and years ago. He couldn’t have been older than ten when the Lepids had graced the Imperial planet, drops of vivid paint and color against their muted planet. He had met one once, a small boy with rounded wings and a mischievous smile upon a rosy face as he held up a finger to his mouth.

“I’m not supposed to be here.” The small boy had said, blonde hair tied back from his face. “Promise not to tell?”

“That’s a big promise.” Ding Dong had said back as they crouched low to the ground. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

And they had looped their pinkies together like they did on Earth and had laid down among the flowers and for an hour Ding Dong had asked the other boy what flying was like, what it was like to sing your language and what the sun felt like on your skin (because they didn’t have it here. It was always perpetually night.)

“You can ask some questions too!” Ding Dong had said and the other boy had shook his head. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“...Thanks. I can stop asking questions too.”

Then there had been a yell and the unnamed boy sat up. “That’s me!” He said excitedly. “Usually they find me a lot sooner than this. I better go!” He was up then, pink and saffron wings fluttering. “Bye Prince Ding Dong!”

And in that moment, he realized that the young man standing across the room was the same boy he met years and years ago.

“You.” He finally managed thickly but Phobos was staring at the strange children. “Gods.”

“What?” Wing Wang touches his wrist and he lets out a soft noise. “Dee?”

He shakes his head silently. It’s for a different time, when Phobos isn’t moments away from shattering at this revelation. He hadn’t expected to see another Lepid in his lifetime after that, and now not only was one that he knew personally standing so close, but now…

“Start from the beginning.” Ding Dong finally forces himself to say. “You can’t just drop a bomb like that and expect us all to know what you’re talking about.” He’s looking at the boy, right into those burning coal eyes of his. “First things first, what the hell are you?” They’re not human, they  _ can’t  _ be.

“We’re  _ celestial _ .” Asterid manages. “That’s the closest way of describing it in terms that you can understand.”

The word itself sounds alien when she says it. Like it holds an insurmountable weight to it, infinite years and a future yet unknown. It settles like a rock in a pond, sinking in silence. 

“Celestial.” It sounds funny when Julian says it then. Nothing like when they had. “And how old are you?”

“I don’t know, how old is space?” Astro throws back and gods… There’s no way.

Sung looks about ready to throw up. “This one should know everything.” Astro points at him. “Your parents would have known that you would have been your generation’s star singer. They had no reason to  _ not  _ teach you.”

“My memories.” Sung starts and he’s shaking. Wing Wang is up then, wrapping her arms around him. “I-I just started remembering, I-I don’t… I’m  _ sorry _ .” His voice finally breaks then and he’s crying, dragging Wing Wang with him to the floor.

Phobos is still shell shocked in the middle of the room and Meouch looks about ready to murder someone. He looks up and his eyes finally connect with Julian’s.

The pirate is hollow eyed, disbelieving. Go to him, something in him begs. Take his hand, tell him it’s going to be okay. They’ll get through whatever the hell this is together. 

“Oh, oh no.” Asterid untangles herself from Astro. “No, no it’s okay. It’s okay.” Wing Wang bares her teeth at the girl, pulling Sung’s shaking form away from her. “...It’s just been so long, so much, we haven’t…” She drops to her knees in front of Sung. “You just forgot, didn’t you?”

A violent nod and Astrid shakes her head, a soft noise leaving her. “It’s been coming back…” Sung finally manages out. “B-bits and pieces.”

“Good.” She smiles softly. “That’s good.”

“So we just have space, personified, in our safe house. Because that makes sense.” Meouch rolls his eyes. “Gods, I need a drink.”

“Well, more like manifest. It’s hard to explain. See, we came from another universe, because the entropic levels-”

“You what?!” Julian finally shouts and Astro’s groaning and covering his face.

“Another universe. You know... There’s hundred of thousands out there. Different worlds, different people, different versions of all of you too.” Asterid pushes her hair back from her face. “Infinite versions.”

“Gods.” Ding Dong says and then he remembers, from what seems like years ago, what was only a month and a half ago, Filif rustling in excitement on the Junker, the way that Dairine had stared at him with a strange recognition… 

“I will second that drink.” Chris adds weakly.

“We came here fifteen years ago, more or less, it’s hard to keep track of days when you’re imprisoned after all...” Astro bites out. “Because suddenly this whole ‘verse went unstable, and I’m assuming it had to do with whatever the hell happened on your planet.”

“They have different names, but starkeepers are a universal constant. Someone to keep everything in order, to stave off entropy. Without anyone, your universe just… started trending into chaos.” Asterid says softly.

“Universe probably got tired of waiting. We got wind of you a few weeks ago, there was this surge…” Astro continues for her. 

“Eureka.” Julian says, uncovering his face. “Your pylon. When was the last time you didn’t wear it for an extended time?”

“Gods, I can’t even remember.”

The entire time Havve had been sitting, watching. His eyes a dark red glow that flickered between Sung and the newcomers. Phobos is finally sitting up, his legs drawn up to his chest, hugging them as close to his body as possible.

“You said there was another Lepid.” Ding Dong leads in because despite that claim being completely insane it’s the one sane thing he can cling to right now. 

“Gods, what  _ don’t _ they have there?” Asterid worries her bottom lip between her teeth. “But yes, at least one. He’s…” She sighs. “He’s a house favorite, for sure. I think they refuse to sell him.”

“His name?” He can see Phobos curling in on himself, shoulders shaking slightly. 

“We’ve never heard his real name. They have pseuds for all of us. We’ve been called The Twins,  _ Stellum _ , brats…” She shakes her head then. “I’ve heard  _ Umbra _ ? We rarely ever see him. It’s just one of their best selling points.”

“I still don’t understand how I haven’t heard about this.” Julian says in a flat voice. “This doesn’t make sense.”

“Secret society. Legacy families from when it began over a century ago. They’ve barely brought anyone new because they’re so strict. You get an invitation every ten years and that person has to go through a series of tests and trials before they’re admitted in.” Asterid shakes her head then. “If you fail, you die, and your host is killed as well.”

“ _ Dios _ .” Julian scrubs a hand over his face. “You have got to be fuckin’ kidding me.”

A tense quiet falls over the group. “So now what…?” Amin finally says. “What do we do now?”

“What the hell can we even do?” Chris is shaking his head. “You’ve got that one, who can’t even remember what the hell he’s supposed to do, you gone and shell shocked the Lepid.” He points to Phobos then. “A robot, a Leoian on his last life, a historian, a broke bounty hunter and his best friend and you two.” Chris points at them. “An Imperial prince and space pirate? Yeah, you’ve got the wrong group here,  _ leanbh _ .”

“We’re not giving up on them either. That’s not right. Besides… Phobos.” Sung murmurs.

They all look at the Lepid then. He looks wrecked, so far gone from them in that moment. “Phobos…” Ding Dong says in a soft voice, approaching the other. “Was that really you? The Imperial Garden… you...you ran off before I could learn your name.”

The Lepid looks up then and manages a tight nod. He manages a weak laugh at that. “You were a little shit back then.” 

A laugh puffs out of Sung before he covers his mouth, as though he didn’t expect himself to make a sound at all. “No, you guys don’t get it. There was this delegation and Phobos found my hideout. We talked for a full hour.” The Lepid is nodding more, eyes shining some. “Your planet was the first one I wanted to visit, you know? The one time I wanted anything to do with that throne and the politics. It was to make amends and form trust once again with your planet, your people. People who made the universe a little more brighter.” 

He can feel his own throat getting tight but he swallows against it. “We owe it to you. So that’s why I say that we at least… at least try to do right by the Lepid race.” His voice trails off then until it’s barely anything and he’s aware of every stare in the room on him. 

Phobos’s sudden grip is crushing, to the point of pain, but Ding Dong squeezes back just as hard and draws the other in close then. “We’ll find them. It’ll be okay.” He says then and the smaller male lets out a weak noise before he’s crying against the prince’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay.”

“ _ Principe _ .” It’s only been a day since he’s heard Julian call him that but it’s the first sip of water in a desert, it’s ambrosia, it’s pure bliss. He turns to the pirate, Phobos still tucked into him. He has his mouth open, his brows furrowed, but he must see something because his features soften. “...We can try.” He says then, much more gentle. 

Gods, he loved him. In that moment, that much was clear and he clung to it.

“So now what?” Meouch says then. “Where the hell do we even start?”

All eyes on Julian then and he’s sighing, shaking his head. “...Let’s just… take a break, ten minutes?” He holds up his hands then pleadingly. “ _ Por favor? _ ”

Everyone’s up and stretching and Ding Dong’s releasing his hold on Phobos. “You gonna be okay?”

Phobos nods and then points to the bathroom. “Of course, yeah. Go clean yourself up.” He’s got shorter hair now, Ding Dong notes as he looks at the other. And his wings… Something told him not to ask about those, at least not yet.

“You did good.” Oh, oh he wasn’t ready for this. Julian so close to him, speaking to him so softly. His mind goes blank just like that and he can only stare at the other. “... _ Principe _ , about yesterday.”

“I’m sorry.” It rushes out of him and he feels his cheeks flood with color. “I was stupid and acting like a brat and-”

“ _ Principe _ .” Julian bumps their shoulders together. “...Maybe we save this for later.” He inclines his head up and oh, pretty much everyone left in the room is staring.

“D-Don’t look so smug!” He yells at Wing Wang, noticing her pleased smirk.

“I just find it amusing that the appearance of star children is what caused this to happen.” She points at their closeness.

“Oh, did we do something good!?” Asterid squeals before she’s racing over to them. “Oh that’s wonderful. Are you both in love? Did something happen? Why were you fighting?”

“Asterid.” That’s her brother, groaning slightly.

“I  _ love _ love.” She whispers to them and he looks over to see Julian blushing now as well. “Ages and ages ago when they came up with the term star crossed lovers and I had never felt happier. It’s like magic.” She sighs then, hugging her arms around herself. “I wanna fall in love, real, human love.”

“No. You don’t.” Astro’s snapping and she’s sighing some. 

“ _ Dios _ .” Julian shakes his head and presses that much closer. “Children.” He whispers in amazement. “They’re just like real teenagers.”

“We’re not that much better.” He’s lacing their fingers before he can chicken out. Gods, a day, a day without this and he felt like he was going mad. 

“Oh?”

“I stormed out of the safe house.”

“You did.” Julian’s smiling just a bit. “Where did you even go?”

He opens his mouth to speak, to admit to his terrible mistake, but Phobos is returning. Later, he tells himself. Later. 

“Okay gang.” Sung’s slapping his hands down onto his thighs. “Plan!”

Julian’s sighing and leaning into him. “We start with  _ la ubicación _ . The location.” He eyes the twins then. At some point Chris had went to get the alcohol and he and Amin are passing out glasses. “Are we going off planet?”

“It’s here.” Asterid says and Astro nods. “Since the Golden Jubilee started. That’s the name, right? We kept hearing it…”

“That’s it alright.” Wing Wang says, not once breaking eye contact until her entire glass is filled with whatever Chris managed to scavenge up. “It goes on for the whole month.”

“Meaning we a month to figure out the exact location, find a way in, locate this Lepid and get the hell out, and then…  _ adios _ , Mojave.” 

How stupid his insistence on racing seemed now in the face of all of this. It was so easy to forget who Julian was sometimes. A pirate with underground connections, a past that he knew nothing about… 

“What about everyone else?” Sung’s saying and gods, he means well, but…

“That’s not our first priority.” Julian says. “I don’t want any of this to be our priority, honestly.  _ No me gusta, es no bueno, si _ ? But…” He looks at Phobos then. “Ding Dong’s right, Phobos, we’re doing this for you, for your planet.”

The Lepid bows his head some. It has to be a hard pill to swallow, but at least they knew that the other was alive, that there was a chance. “ _ Sealgair _ , I’m going to call in that favor.”

“Oh boy.” Chris says with fake enthusiasm before he’s refilling his own glass, apparently already one drink in. “Run it by Amin, will ya? I need to not think for a moment.”

Julian rolls his eyes and turns to Amin then. “Can you both go out tomorrow, do some digging for me? Anything, at this point. Rumors, gossip.”

“I think we can manage.” Amin smiles. “So long as Chris doesn’t drink too much.”

“ _ Póg mo thóin _ !” Chris mumbles back over the rim of his glass.

“I will not.” Amin says back simply.

“ _ De todos modos _ …” Julian sighs. “While they do that, we need to decide what we’re going to do with Ring Rang. I don’t want him here anymore. He’s more trouble than he’s worth.”

All eyes go to Phobos and the Lepid’s antenna stiffen some before he’s huffing and shaking his head. “ _ I don’t care _ .” He signs, almost to quickly for Ding Dong to catch. Sung’s expression, however, makes the prince think that Phobos cares… a lot.

“I don’t want to do a ransom. We can find somewhere to drop him off, even if we have to go off planet. Do you have a nearby embassy to here,  _ principe _ ?” 

“I… I think so. Nothing too terribly far away. I’ll chart it out tonight.” 

“Chris and Amin will get the information, that’ll be taken care of, and we’ll be able to officially start working on this.” He looks up at Astro and Asterid then. “Is that okay?”

“It is what it is.” Astro says but Asterid is nodding eagerly, tears sparkling in her eyes.

“It means  _ everything _ .” And Ding Dong doesn’t have enough time to shift away before Asterid throws both her arms around them, dragging them close. Julian looks around sheepishly before he gives her an awkward pat on the back, causing Ding Dong to laugh. “Thank you. Thank you so, so much.”

“It feels weird to say ‘ _ de nada _ ’ to space…” Julian says helplessly and then everyone’s laughing into their cups. “Oh, and Meouch… I think this goes without saying. This...all of this? Stays in the safehouse.” Julian’s stare hardens some at the end. 

Meouch’s ears flatten some but he nods. “Yes, captain.”

“Good. We have… something, at least.” It’s barely midday and they’re already all drinking. Even Phobos has a half full glass, his tongue darting out to taste it, causing them all to laugh again as his face screws up. “Today? Fuck. I just want to go back to bed, honestly.”

“You’re telling me.” Sung groans and falls back. 

“Well, I’m awake!” Asterid hums happily. “Can we look around?”

“I don’t see why not.” Julian says and Asterid is grabbing her twin despite his grumbling. “There’s a cat, his name is Dangus. You two must have scared him off earlier.”

“Cat!” Asterid almost shrieks. “I’ll find him! C’mon Astro!”

“Stay away from the basement!” Julian shouts at them as they race off. “ _ Niños _ …” Julian sighs again. “I thought you were all a handful and now those two.”

“The girl seems sweet, the boy… do you think something happened to him in that Auction?” Wing Wang is poking Sung in the stomach. “Did you get a feel for anything?”

“No, I didn’t.” He sits up and makes eye contact with Havve. There’s a silence there and he’s sighing, shaking his head some. “No, they’re fine. I would have been able to sense-” Another moment and it’s very strange watching the silent interaction between the two. “Yes, I feel  _ fine _ , you’d know if you’d just take down the wall, you jerk.”

“Wall?” Ding Dong says.

“Oh, we never told you. Sung showed us years ago how to block him out. Takes some concentration, but if you don’t want him reading you.”

“Sung!” Wing Wang’s the first to react. She shrieks, nearly spilling what’s left of her drink over him. “Why didn’t you tell us!”

“I didn’t think it would be THAT detrimental!” Sung throws up his arms, trying to ward her off. “Babe!”

“Well, why don’t we work on that then?” Ding Dong’s this close to stepping between the two because Wing Wang’s screeching something about how unfair it was that he hadn’t mentioned that yesterday and he was gods damn awful and terrible for keeping that small little fact from her when they had-!

“OKAY.” Ding Dong finally pulls her back. “Enough of  _ that _ talk.”

“One of the nymphomaniac’s of the safe house is gonna tell me how to censor my sexual activities. That’s a funny one, Ding Dong.” 

“Wing Wang!” He shrills but his best friend has her arms crossed across her chest, her brow furrowed.

“Wait, you had sex!?” Meouch says and Chris and Amin are both casting their gazes towards the ceiling in opposite directions as the conversations continues to nose dive. “Holy shit!”

“ _ Dios _ fuckin’  _ mio _ !” Julian groans. “Meouch, if you know what’s good for you, you’re gonna shut up right now.”

“WE FOUND THE CAT!.” They all whip around to see Asterid and Astro in the doorway. Asterid’s got Dangus clutched against her chest. “...Did we miss something?”

“No!” Literally everyone but Havve and Phobos say in unison and even then, Phobos signs it and Havve shakes his head at the two children.

“Adults suck.” Astro huffs. “I’m stealing something to eat.”

“You know, we may look young, but we’re old. Extremely old.” Asterid pets Dangus some before she skips off after Astro. Everyone lets out a collective sigh that they all seemed to be holding without realizing it.

“ANYWAYS.” Ding Dong huffs. “Walls. Sung, let’s start.”

They spend the better part of the day doing just that. It’s strange work, shielding yourself and your thoughts. Sung’s actually a decent teacher once you can get the man to calm down, and even Meouch and Phobos have their own tips to share. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Ding Dong whispers at one point.

“...About Earth.” It’s so unexpected. He blinks before he scootches closer to Julian. “You just… got me thinking about earlier on. About before…” 

“Julian.” Sung intones from the center of the room. “You’re doing a terrible job over there.”

“ _ Lo siento _ .” He smiles sheepishly. Ding Dong reaches over, intertwining their fingers loosely and he hears the grateful sigh the other issues. “How about now, Sung?” 

“Better!”

“Guess what I’m thinking about,  _ principe _ .” Julian says then. He shakes his head, not trusting himself to guess. The pirate gestures for him to come closer and he does just that, until there’s only bare inches between them. “I’m thinking about how much I love you.”

And when Julian leans in to kiss him, Ding Dong’s so happy he barely hears the annoyed groan Sung lets out. “Never mind, you both fail. F minus!”

“Worth it.” Ding Dong says against Julian’s lips and when the pirate laughs, he can forget that they even fought in the first place.

-

Eventually the robot comes down to get Phobos’s helmet.

They stare at each other for a moment. He hadn’t moved since the other male had thrown it at him, hadn’t dared let the strange helmet fall out of the cradle of his lap.

He deserved this. To be hated, to be pinned with the same look that Ding Dong had given him in the hotel room (fearful, horrified, disbelieving), the same look Phobos had given him earlier (disgusted, enraged, furious.)

He deserved this.

Havve’s red gaze washes over him. He glances up slowly before meeting the near blinding stare. “What?” 

It’s meant to be said in a rougher voice, but it comes out broken and jagged instead. He cringes at that before pulling back some, averting his gaze. “...Just take it.” He manages finally.

There’s a creaking sound and after a few moment he looks over to see Havve sitting across from him. “Oh what, you’re going to play nice now?” Ring Rang rolls his eyes. “Or is this some new kind of guilting technique? Trust me, I understand how upset Lord Phobos is with me, but if the silent shaming treatment is how you get the point across, well then, be my guest.”

They sit there for awhile longer, Havve’s unnerving silent stare pinning him. Finally, the silence is broken. Not by himself, not by Havve.

But by the Cone Man.

“Gods, it’s dark down here.” He doesn’t mean, Ring Rang realizes, the lack of lighting.

The short man comes clomping down the stairs. “So you’re hiding from me now?” Sung says to the robot. Havve’s eyes dim some and Sung puts his hands on his hips. “Yeah,  _ that’s  _ likely. C’mon dude, I’m not stupid.” A pause, Sung’s mouth falling open. “RUDE.”

“Can you both go away?”

“I think it’s time we met and talk, Ring Rang.” Sung says, taking up a spot right between him and Havve. “Havve, will you be joining us?” A shrug. “Fantastic!”

“Now Ring Rang. I’m dating your cousin, so we’re like, family now.”

“Is this…” Ring Rang looks around, almost laughing. “Are you  _ serious _ right now?”

“I’m never serious.” Sung says lightly and Ring Rang swears in that moment he’s experiencing a stroke. 

“And as your honorary cousin-in-law... Is that the term? You know what I mean! Anyways, I feel obligated to tell you that you are in the dog house.”

“Really?” Ring Rang says as he casts a glance around the basement. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“We’re going to drop you off at the nearest embassy by the end of the week.” 

Ring Rang freezes at that. Finally, something in him says. But that part is infinitely smaller than the all encompassing dread that flares up in him when Sung says that. The floor seems to open up underneath him and all he can think about is his return, what he’ll have to say, what he’ll have to admit to. Failure, a gods damned failure. “Now, see, what Julian doesn’t know-” Of course  _ El Ladron _ was tired of him. He’d feel the same way, after all, but still… “Is that Wing Wang and Ding Dong are completely torn up over this.”

The princeling. Sung’s staring at him then, brow raised some. “Don’t get too excited, dude.”

He curls his lip at the other and shifts back more. Away from Havve’s all seeing eyes and Sung’s stupid empath abilities. It’s impossible to hide though, not in this tiny basement and with everything he’s ever felt threatening to boil over at any given moment. “So, this is your last chance. I’m extending the olive branch, I’m doing this as a favor to my friend and my girlfriend. They  _ miss _ you.”

Ding Dong and Wing Wang, their eyes on him in the hotel room. He could even imagine them standing by the basement door. Wing Wang would have had her palm pressed to the door, her body drawing away first before her hand fell off. Ding Dong? He would have stared at the door from across the room, maybe while he was at the kitchen table, lacing and unlacing his fingers before pushing out a breath and leaving hurriedly. 

“Of course, neither of them want to admit it either.” Sung’s sighing. “But they’re worried and it’s like, a last chance to make things right, you know. So come on. Pull your head out of your ass and let me  _ help _ you. I can get Julian to hold off for a bit longer, you can even get back on the right track with Phobos!”

“No.”

Sung stares at him for a moment, fists curling some. “Ring Rang.”

“I said no. I know you can tell I mean it too, Doctor Sung.”   
“I can _tell_ you’re being a piece of shit.” Sung counters back. “Gods, what’s your damage. Just who in the hell _hurt_ you?!”

The room falls quiet then and Ring Rang inhales sharply. He doesn’t want Sung know, he doesn’t want any of them knowing. Sung seems to realize his mistake because he’s opening his mouth to apologize and that’ll make it even worse. “ _ Please _ .” Once again, like with Phobos, he’s not used to this. Asking softly, almost begging the other…  

“...Okay.” Sung’s standing up. “I’m not going to push it.” He looks frustrated, but it isn’t just a frustration driven by anger. Ring Rang can see the sadness there too. When Sung approaches him, he pulls back, but the cyclops is just grabbing Phobos’s helmet from his lap. “Havve, can you-?” The robot must be answering because Sung’s sighing and waving him off. 

It’s just them once Sung lets the door close behind him softly. Havve stands then, faces his body towards the staircase, studiously ignoring him. Good. Let him. 

It takes a moment to catch his breath again, to push the past down until it refuses to come back up. The moment he does that he feels his resolve strengthen, his brain beginning to work furiously.

He had to get the hell out of here.

And it all started with that damn robot.

-

“ _ Principe _ .” Eventually Sung had forced them apart, literally picking up Ding Dong and seating him next to Wing Wang. “Behave.” Sung had pointed a finger at him before returning to the front of the room, brow twitching some.

He stared at them for a moment. Wing Wang leaned up against Ding Dong, the two Imperials pressed together side to side. Such casual intimacy! He would never consider cozying up to Meouch the way that these two were seated, but then again, there was something about these two…

“Julian.” Wing Wang’s speaking first. He pales slightly, remembering all too suddenly that silent threat that she had given him a month ago. She uncurls from Ding Dong, an unreadable expression on her face.

“Wing Wang…”

“I’m not going to murder him.” She says over her shoulder. “I just… want to say that you showed incredible empathy while still holding a commanding presence. It was impressive.” She smiles then. “You should do it more often.” 

“You’re awful.” Ding Dong leans forward then. “She really does mean it.”

“I do! What in my tone conveyed I didn’t mean that!?”  
“You should do it more often~” Ding Dong exaggerates her words dramatically. “Because you’re so awful at your job.”

“I did not say that!” Wing Wang shoves him then and Ding Dong’s laughing. “You are such a brat!” She hisses then, but Julian can see the laughter in her eyes. 

“ _ Dios _ , you two…” They look up then, Ding Dong’s got his hand pressed against her shoulder, pushing her away, while she’s got the front of his shirt in her grip. 

“C’mere,  _ Ladron _ .” Suddenly he’s being pulled by Wing Wang onto the couch. “Okay, oh Gods, okay uh, Ding Dong you next. You gotta be in the middle.”

“Do I now?” Wing Wang’s wrestling Ding Dong over to her side then. “Gods, woman!”

“There!”

Ding Dong is smushed between the two of them and Julian can’t help but laugh at the ruffled look the prince has (not to mention how all his clothes are slightly askew now and one of his ears is bent slightly.) “Perfect! Now, you wanted to talk, and we get to listen.” Wing Wang bats her lashes some. 

“How does Sung do it?” Julian says to Ding Dong and the prince hides his face against his shoulder, laughing some. “Really, you are just-”

“It’s Sung.” Wing Wang says.

And that’s explanation enough.

“So talk,  _ Ladron _ .” 

“I just don’t like any of this.” He sighs. He can feel Ding Dong’s hand twine with his, Wing Wang’s worried stare on him. “Gods, this started with you two and now we’re  _ here _ .”

“You picked the crew.” Ding Dong teases gently before his own smile falters.

“We have no idea what we’re getting into.” He keeps his voice low. Somewhere in the safehouse he can hear Phobos playing his guitar, Meouch’s bass a constant companion to it. “Literally anything can happen.” People can die. That’s what he means to say without saying it, because the idea of voicing those words is too much. 

“That means good things too, Jules.” Ding Dong says, laying his head against Julian’s shoulder. “We can do something amazing.” 

He’s drawing his hands into his lap then, holding on tight. Julian stares down at them, his chest feeling suddenly tight. Something amazing, something… something good. 

“...Yeah.” He finally manages in a tight voice. “Y-you’re right.” 

“Now look at what you made him do!” Wing Wang’s tutting and leaning over. “No crying, cos if you cry, Ding Dong’s gonna cry.”

“N-no!” And lo and behold the prince has tears glimmering in his eyes.

“What did I just say!” She groans. “I swear...”

“You dragged him into this. We could have had a nice crying session all alone, Wing Wang.”

“And then what? Have loud, annoying ‘I’m so sorry I love you so much’ makeup sex? Pssh.” She is, Julian notes, slightly drunk still. “Boring. Hang out with me instead.”

“Well, when you put it that way.” Ding Dong presses his lips together, trying his best to not laugh aloud. Julian covers his face, an embarrassed groan mixed with a laugh escaping him. “Now, tell us about your little situation.” Ding Dong says with a grin and Wing Wang gasps.

“Well, did you know.” She smirks and waggles her brow some. “That Sung’s core is  _ sensitive _ ?” 

“I’m about to learn more about Sung than I would ever want to know, aren’t I?” Julian says helplessly. 

“Yup.” Says Wing Wang. “Now shut up and let me tell you everything.”

 

-

Julian told them not to go to the basement.

He hadn’t said anything about the roof.

Something about it seems extremely off limits, maybe in part due to the clunky, mundane lock that’s on wrapped around the doorknob, but Astro’s got a penchant for picking locks open and they both can feel the call of the sky above them from beyond that door.

“Do you think they can do it?” Asterid says once they’re seated up there, Dangus still in her grip. The cat mewls some and curls closer. “They all seemed stretched so thin. Fragile…” 

“Who else are we going to ask? Besides, that one’s a star keeper, a star  _ singer _ , Asterid. It’s his responsibility.”

“He didn’t even know, Astro!” Oh, she hates it. Hates not having her powers, hates the pull of the universe. It, too, is fragile. Like it’ll rip apart at any given moment. She can see it in Astro’s eyes too, but his frustration is that much more, bigger than hers, sharper and bristling. Hers is fear.

His is rage.

She tips into him, leaning up against his side. For a moment he looks down at her before he relaxes too. “We’re out.” She says softly.

“And we’re going to go right back in.” Astro counters and she closes her eyes against that. Back to the Auction, back to that personal hell, fantastical and strangely beautiful. “We’re going to have to train him too.” 

“That’s not the worst thing, Astro!” She exclaims, causing Dangus to grumble some in her arms. “Oh, don’t make that face.”

“You can handle that mess.” Astro rolls his eyes. “Seems like you two are two peas in a pod.” 

“The only pea in my pod is you, silly.” She hums some and thankfully, she can see a hint of a smile touch his features. “And maybe this cat.”

“He is a pretty nice cat.” Astro admits, reaching over to pet Dangus. And finally, finally, he really smiles when Dangus sniffs at his hand and gives it a small lick.

Little miracles, she thinks as she watches the stars come out above head, happened every day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exposition is FINALLY ending with this chapter and we're gonna hit stuff that's been in the works since OCTOBER!  
> Thank GOD.
> 
> Uh, thanks again for reading. I love all of you guys. Your patience is great and the support the fic STILL gets is really astounding to me. Y'all are in it for the long haul, and I appreciate that kindly!!!

 Three days into the Golden Jubilee and Chris was tired.

They’ve spent the better part of the day pulling in that favor for Julian with little to no results. Not a lick of recognition, not a single rumor. Auction? Rare aliens? Sure, give us the details when you find out more!

That had resulted in a few cracked skulls, to say the least.

The spot where his flesh meets the metal of his arm aches and he touches it absently. “Maybe we’re talking to the wrong people.” It was all the usual haunts, places that they always went, where they were recognized and smiled at and greeted with a warm fondness. “Where have you been?” Plenty of people had asked. “Did you hear about the shooting?”

I did that! Chris wanted to scream back. The guilt still ate at him. Even if it had been a mistake, even if it had been that _Cúl Tóna_ Ring Rang, it was still innocent blood on his hands. He and Amin had done that, had almost killed someone.

Had, they _had_ killed someone.

Thank the Holy Trinity that Leoian’s had some big ol’ ancient secret stuffed under their fur. It still sent him reeling, _all_ of this did. Meeting _El Ladron_ and the Imperial prince. He had doubted it at first. They were too soft for that, but then he had seen it.

The steel in Ding Dong’s spine, the mad spark in Julian’s eyes.

That was them alright.

“Is it time to make some new friends, Amin?”

“Or some new enemies.” He says easily. It’s always been like this. Chris leaping in headfirst while Amin followed after, happy to clean up the mess that he left in his wake. Always with soft banter, always with a smile.

Sometimes, more often than not, Chris regretted bringing Amin into all of this.

He remembers when his mother had pressed his Baker Rifle into his hands years ago. “Now you use this ta protect, Christopher.” Her voice lilting with their shared accent. “This here is for the bad men.” And then they had gone to the backyard, out into the fog of Ireland’s rolling hills, and they had shot at targets for some time. Afterwards they had eaten soda bread and she had shown him how to play _Tourelay, Tourelay_ on their grand piano and it had been good and simple. “ _Mo stoirín_ .” She had ruffled his sandy locks then. _My little darling_.

Not so darling now, slumming it through Mojave in search of it’s darker parts. If she could see him now. He probably would be one of those bad men she had warned him about years and years ago. God bless her soul, he tried to be good by her.

But space had a way of changing people.

Speaking of… “God, can you believe it?” Chris says. “Space itself in the safe house.”

“You know, I’m honestly surprised something like this didn’t happen earlier.” Amin says. “It’s space, after all. The amount of stuff that’s _already_ possible.”

“But this almost feels like magic.” Ireland was one of those places where magic still felt real despite how far technology had come. “Ach, I thought those Unsealie aliens were bad as is!”

“You and your Irish superstition.”

“Listen, just because you spell it different up here doesn’t mean they aren’t the same bad news that they are down on Earth.”

“Chris, fae aren’t real!”

“I watched a man pull children out of time space and you have the audacity to tell me that the fae aren’t real. Oh, that’s a real good one, Amin. You don’t fuck with fae.” He tells the other sternly. “Catch me making nice with one of those spitfires and know that you will never see my first born.”

“Like you would ever have a child, Chris.”

“I would, and his name would be Boheej.”

“It would be WHAT NOW?”

“Boheej, and he would be the most beautiful babb in all of space.”

Amin’s doubled over at that and Chris is tsk’ing under his breath. “Don’t poke fun at my son, you fiend.”

They’re deep into Mojave now and the night is falling fast. Nothing, he’d come back with nothing and Julian would smile and shrug it off and say it was fine, but it wasn’t. Chris had internally cringed when he had heard those children use the word ‘auction.’ People, they were selling actual people…

“Chris.” Amin’s hand on his shoulder, always a steadying presence. He leans back into it, closing his eyes for a moment before he opens them again, glancing back at Amin. “You know, we’ve been trying all the places we know. But maybe that’s not what those people know. Maybe they know…” He follows Amin’s gaze then, across the way and up, up, up!

“Ah, shite in a bucket.” Chris groans. A club, Amin means for them to saunter into some space needle club that’s miles up in the sky. “Don’t do this to me, man.”

“We have to try. For Julian’s sake.” For those kids. Not even kids, he has to remind himself. He sighs then and rubs his real hand across his face. “C’mon. I’ll buy you a drink!” Amin’s wheedling him then and he’s smiling despite himself.

“Ahh, hell, why not.” Maybe, just maybe, they’d find something. “Make it two and we’ve got ourselves a deal, _Comradai_.”

Chris’s first thoughts once they are able to enter (because it’s a thirty minute wait in line, for fuck’s sake!) is that this is awful, and that he never wants to come back, and that it’s going to take more than two drinks to make up for this hot mess. It’s loud and filled to the brim with so many different aliens, all differently shaped and sized and all a grinding mass of _being_. “HOW IN THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO TALK TO ANYONE IN HERE?!” He screams at Amin over the bass and Amin cups a hand to his ear in response.

Great. Just grand! He winds their arms together and forces them further into the club, shoving off anyone who tries to approach them. There were private rooms near the back and Chris doesn’t care what their indecent purpose is, because he’s taking one of them so he can have a moment to think.

“EXCUSE US!” Chris barks above the music, cutting in front of who knows how many people. “OH FUCK OFF, GET OVER IT!” He says in response to their glares and groans of annoyance. “Life’s a bitch and then you die! _Feisigh do thoin fein_!”

“CHRIS, YOU CANNOT SAY THAT!” Amin admonishes him as they pull the curtain closed. It’s decently quieter back here and he can actually think. “Chris…”

“This is stupid.” They paid one hundred credits to get in here and there was literally no point. Either people were drunk, high, horny, or a combination of all three. “We’re not going to find anything here, Amin, or anywhere! No one would even tell us about the auction anyways, would they? This was stupid from the very beginning-!”

The curtain’s being ripped away suddenly and Chris and Amin both look up to see a strange sight. A being made of crystal, it’s jagged mouth mouth falling open.

“How do you know of the auction?” It says in a flat voice.

Well, shite.

-

“ _Principe_.”

“Hm.”

“You know that we are not fighting anymore, yes?”

“I would hope so.”

He laughs then. The prince has been glued to his side every since they woke up together. They hadn’t, as Wing Wang had proposed, spent the night having apology sex.

Instead, they had spent the night talking.

“Why were you so upset?” Ding Dong had said in a quiet voice into the dark of the room.

And so Julian had told him.

Told him about his childhood, about the _Mind Seizer_. Arin’s name had danced at the tip of his tongue but he had bit down on it until he was sure that he could taste blood. He didn’t want to name that bastard, like some kind of invocation. About Meouch and Liara, about how he had learned that Arin had had a hand in the Lepid massacre. Ding Dong’s eyes had gone wide and he had moved closer and closer yet until they were entwined on the bed.

“So when did you finally leave?” Ding Dong says. “How in the hell did you even get away?”

He closes his eyes, and begins to recall. A tale of when Julian Marcel had become the stealer of stars.

-

_He’s sixteen and he knows many things._

_He knows how to speak three different languages, not including English, Spanish, or the Universal language. He knows how to rig a phaser so that it’ll shoot at a faster velocity than it’s safety protocol will allow. He knows how to properly cauterize a wound, as well as how to clean it and stitch it. To set a bone, to break bones. Many, many bones._

_He knows that he’s going to leave Arin Hanson in less than a week and the fucker will never see it coming._

_He knows that and he knows much, much more._

_It’s a heist that’s been a long time coming. Mind Seizer making his way back onto the playing field. Not too many people had taken him on since the Lepid massacre, since half of his crew had left and he had filled the space with desperate no-names. It was him and Suzy and Arin and everyone else was new. He didn’t know these strange aliens, he didn’t want to. He didn’t play nice anymore._

_He didn’t need to know them for this to work._

_His role was to be the lookout. To patrol the party and let them know if there was any sign of trouble. Get in, steal the String of Stars, get out. The String itself was a silver chain upon which seven diamonds rested, blue and black and white, cut into fine eight sided stars each. It was beautiful, it was priceless, it was theirs._

_They didn’t know he had been planning on stealing this months before they had ever even considered it._

_They didn’t know that he called in one last favor with Barry and Holly and Ross (now reunited, Holly’s engagement ring and wedding band resting comfortably on her left hand the last time they had seen each other, winking up at Julian with a slyness that Holly herself wore upon her features proudly as an alien bird squawked on her shoulder.)_

_They didn’t know what was going to hit them._

_To this day he doesn’t quite know how he managed it. It was Fortuna smiling down upon him, her guiding hand upon his shoulder. It happens when Arin and Suzy are making nice among the guests, when the rest of the crew is setting themselves up._

_It’s as simple as approaching the princess._

_“Buenas noches, princessa.”_

_She turns, the frothy silver of her dress settling around her. She blinks her doe eyes up at him slowly before a large smile breaks out on her small features._

_“A human!” She whispers in childlike wonder. And that’s because she_ is _a child. Ten years old and dolled up by her servants for her birthday. “What did you just say?” She whispers in amazement._

_“I said good evening, princess.” He smiled then as he took to his knee, holding his hand out to her. She took it then, studying his five fingers and comparing them to her own three slender digits. “It’s very nice to meet you.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you too.” She retreated then shyly. “I’ve never met a human before.”_

_“Well I’ve never met a princess.” He says then. “Or someone with antlers!”_

_They’re both laughing then and while the princess is a means to an end, Julian doesn’t have to force it. The way she gasps into her hands, touches her antlers absently, the lashes of her four eyes fluttering in tandem in pleased embarrassment. Oh, to be young and innocent. His childhood had been nothing like this._

_“I have to ask you a very large favor.” Julian says then. “Can you keep a secret?”_

_“That depends…” She says then, eyes narrowing some. Smart girl._

_“I need your help. I shouldn’t ruin the surprise, but…” He draws out a glimmering mass of diamonds upon a silver chain. Her eyes go wide then and she hops over to him. “They gave me the real one for safekeeping, and I didn’t get a chance to trade out the fake one for your birthday surprise.” He smiles then sheepishly. “Do you think you can help me before your parents realize my mistake? It can be our little secret.”_

_Her eyes went wide from behind her white fringe. A secret, he knew, was irresistible when you were a child. Something to hold close, to keep away from prying ears and eyes and adults alike. “How come I’ve never seen you before?” Her eyes narrow just some._

_“They didn’t want anyone knowing who had the real jewels, so they hired me in secret.” Julian lies smoothly. “What, do you think they’d give them to Brynhildr?” Her nose screws up at the name. He had done his research, learned the names of the servants. The princess’s dislike of the older maid was what he had been hinging on, and given her growing smile, Julian was pleased to say it had been the right decision. “So, princessa, will you help me?”_

_“Yes!” She smiled then, starry eyed with the prospect. “I know a secret way.” Her smile grew then, turning devious._

_This, too, had been something he had been hinging on._

_She took him then through the servant’s entrance, emptied out completely as the party went on upstairs. “We’ll have to hurry or my parents will worry!” She said over her shoulder. “The guards are really bad at finding me though, but I can’t hide you!”_

_He stayed close, trying his best to ignore the thumping in his chest. The walls close in around them and Julian swears he’s going to be sick from the claustrophobia, but then the princess is pressing her hand to a door. “Here. Wait one second.” She peeks out then, racing ahead before coming back a minute later. “Coast is clear! Let’s go!” She grabs his wrist, dragging him forward. “It’s this one!” She whispers then conspiratorially. “You got the goods?”_

_He snorts softly and nods. “Si, princessa. Let’s go and you can enjoy your party.”_

_He doesn’t know that the moment he takes the real String of Stars into his hands that the doors will burst open. Both their heads whip up and the princess is screaming, hiding behind him because it’s one of Arin’s goons and Dios, is he an ugly piece of work. He doesn’t blame her one bit._

_“What are you doing!?” The scaled alien gurgles. He’s an odd mix between a frog and a general lumbering slab of muscle. Julian’s never bothered to find out what kind of alien he is, not with the dead eyed stare the other had. There couldn’t be a single brain cell in that oversized skull, Julian had thought with a sneer._

_Julian’s got his phaser out then, tucking the princess behind his legs. “Listen, K’ledr…”_

_“That is not my name.” He spits and Julian can barely resist rolling his eyes at the other._

_“Arin gave me this assignment in secret.” The lughead is early, or he’s late. He’s running out of time and his heart feels as though it’s about ready to beat out of his chest. The princess whimpers some, grabbing the back of his jacket. “Just go...watch the hallway or something.”_

_“You know, I don’t think I believe you.” K’ledr, or whatever his name is, is stalking forward. “Arin told us all you were dead weight, that you were trouble.” He gives a terrible laugh then. “Fates must’ve brought us here, kid.”_

_The phaser trembles in his hands and suddenly K’ledr is raising his own, his shot grazing the spot near his shoulder. He can smell burnt hair, his own, and the princess is screaming. “No, don’t!” She’s shooting away from him, right towards K’ledr. Julian starts forward, his breath punching out of him as he watches the other alien grapple the princess into his meaty grip. “Well look at this!” He gives that croaking laugh again. “Hanson’ll like seeing that we got the princess and the String! It really must be the Fates!”_

_The princess gives a weak noise, her hooved feet kicking about, eyes rolling wildly. “This was a great idea Julian. It’s just too bad that you won’t be here to get the credit.”_

_Maybe he does have a few brain cells left, banging around enough to pull this kind of trick on Julian. He inhales sharply, watching the lazy hold K’ledr has on his own phaser. “Listen, I’m going to hand over the String, and you’re going to let the girl go.” Julian says then slowly._

_It’s the wrong thing to say because K’ledr is holding the phaser to her head then. He bites down on his tongue until he can taste copper flooding it. Don’t scream, don’t move, don’t breathe Julian. “See, this is the problem, Julian. You keep acting like you’re above this, like you’re not really one of us.”_

_She’s crying then, tears spilling over and onto her dress. He can feel the scream building up inside of him as he watches K’ledr push the phaser further against her temple. Bruise, she’ll bruise if you keep doing that, Julian thinks distantly. “Hanson’s told me you haven’t gotten any blood on your hands. Must be nice, right? Flying around, getting by all nice and neat. One of these days, you’re going to have to learn, and we’re going to fucking fast forward right now and make it today-!”_

_He knows one thing in that moment._

_That he’s faster than K’ledr._

_His phaser whines as he brings it up, shooting the amphibious lurch right in his eye. He gives a terrible scream and drops the princess, stumbling backwards. “YOU LITTLE SHIT!” K’ledr screams, waving his phaser about and shooting it off._

_Julian moves, the String in one hand, his phaser in the other. He’s above the other in a flash, shuddering, holding his phaser right up to K’ledr’s face. “You little fuck, you won’t. We know you won’t do it.”_

_His hand shakes and he can hear the girl weeping behind him. Don’t do it, Julian. You’ve got the jewels, now take the girl and go. Still, something in him is splitting in half, years and years of abuse, of being screamed at, of innocence lost is coming up on him, his scarred right arm pulsing with it. “You almost killed that little girl.” He says in a low voice._

_“Yeah, and?”_

_“You didn’t stop to think of what kind of hell that would have rained down, what you would have caused in one moment of stupidity.” His lips pull back from his teeth. “Just so you could feel good about yourself? Pinning a death on me, yeah? Was that your intent, K’ledr”_

_“I told you that’s not my na-AH!” Julian pistol whips him then and he watches at the blood dribbles out from the other’s sagging mouth. There’s a stench when he’s this close to the other, the stench of cooked skin. He sits on the other’s chest then, brow raising some._

_“You’re stupid, you know that.” Julian muses._

_“How the fuck am I stupid?” K’ledr groans._

_“Because you  haven’t commed for help.” And before the lug can raise his arm he’s shoving his phaser right into the burnt tissue that covers K’ledr’s eye, breaking through the strange cauterization his phaser caused. The other is screaming then as he shoves it that much deeper into his socket, digging it in. “You spent that entire time flopping that ugly big mouth of yours when you could have killed the girl, killed me, and made off with the String, but you’re so loyal to Hanson’s cause that all you did was talk big and make threats, but in reality you did jack shit. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, K’ledr.”_

_K’ledr moves to speak but Julian’s removing the phaser from the other’s eye and shoving it into his mouth. “I don’t care.” He says simply when the other’s fleshy mouth turns down at the corners, as his remaining eye rounds in horror. “About what happens to you or Hanson’s crew. I hope you all fucking suffer and burn.” He stands then, aiming the phaser directly at the other’s right kneecap, then his left, not even blinking with each shot, each scream K’ledr gives. He steps over the other’s prone, groaning form, grabbing the second phaser and touching his pocket absently, making sure the String is present. Go, he needed to go now, but there was one last matter at hand._

_He turns and sees the princess scrambling at the door._

_“Princessa.”_

_She throws up her hands then, cringing away from him. That second part of him that split away from him earlier is slowly mending itself back into place. There’s no time but he needs to do right by her, fix this ugly mitsake. “Princessa, por favor, I-”_

_She turns then and her mouth shapes itself into a perfect ‘O’. There’s no time to think, only to act as he hears K’ledr’s scream, the shuffled drag-thump of his body as he throws himself at Julian._

_He doesn’t think._

_He shoots the other straight through his chest._

_There’s a single moment where Julian can actually see through to the other side of the room. To the cherrywood paneling and the fine oil paintings that cover the wall through the hole in his chest. K’ledr’s falling then, his eyes rolled back into his head. Dead, he was dead, he had killed him and-_

_The princess is screaming and Julian’s shooting his phaser past her, at the lock on the door. He can’t afford to do this anymore. He kneels in front of her, a terrible parody of when they had met barely half an hour ago._

_“Princessa.” She’s gulping out heaving sobs, her slim body wracked with shudders. “Out of this room, now.”_

_“You aren’t going to h-hu-hurt me?” She pushes the words out, a low whine issuing from the back of her throat._

_“No. I’m not. Now go!” She stares at him for one more moment before she gives a shaky nod, tripping over herself as she runs out. There’s a moment where she looks over her shoulder, her wrecked curls spilling over her shoulder._

_“I won’t forget you.” She says on a breath before she’s bounding away._

_Should have killed her, should threatened her at the very least. There was already blood on his hands though and he couldn’t bear to add anymore, especially blood of the innocent. He casts one last glance K’ledr’s way (name, that wasn’t his name! Something in him says in a mocking voice) before he was racing down the hallways._

_“Julian!” He hears his name from the comm on his wrist. He stops, frozen in place. “Julian, what’s going on!?” Arin, oh gods that’s_ Arin _calling his name._

_He dashes it on the ground and brings his foot down once. Good enough, he thinks._

_Not enough, the manic side of him, the side that had showed it’s face to K’ledr, insists. He brings his foot down again, and again and again and again. Even as there’s nothing left to break under his foot, even as he begins to cry, silent shudders racking his body._

_Don’t look back, he tells himself as he begins to run again, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Focus on the small things, Julian. Steal the stars, don’t look back. Steal the stars, don’t look back._

_Don’t look back._

-

“Gods.” Ding Dong says then under his breath. “So then…”

“The following week the news broke. They called me Star Stealer, so I just… I went with it.” Barry and Holly and Ross had thrown their arms around him one last time and dropped him off on Mojave.

“Are you sure?” Holly had said, her hands cupping Julian’s cheeks. “You can stay with us.” She touches the phaser burn scar at his throat then, frowning worriedly. Her bird is flying above head, watching the skies for them. Barry and Ross were both watching him with sad, worried eyes. “C’mon, Julee, don’t do this. It’s dangerous here.” Not for boys like him, he knew she wanted to say, but she hadn’t seen him for the past few years. Didn’t know how he had changed for better and for worse.

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t stay with them.” Julian says roughly then. “It’s been years since I’ve spoken to any of them, but I check in when I can. They’re all doing amazing, as far away from the business as they can be.” He smiles sadly then. “ _Gracias a dios_.”

Ding Dong’s smoothing his hand across his cheek then, digits first, then his palm sliding across his jaw. He leans into the touch with a soft noise, lashes fluttering shut. “Those first few months were awful. It was like being in Los Angeles all over again, but more chaotic. I had to carve out a place for myself among everyone here. I refused to sell the diamonds at first, promising myself that I would return them to her.” Aza, her name was Azalea and she was twenty years old now. Gods, that was so strange to think.

“Eventually I did. I could only rely on the reputation of my name for so long.” That’s how it had started. “Finding a market to sell them on without having anything traced back to me took time, but that’s how it all started. This…” The legacy, the infamy. “A blank slate. A whole new start. I did… I did a lot of things. Bad things, Dee.” His voice is getting smaller and smaller then. “Things that never went public, things that nobody knows about because I… I killed them all...” Some jobs where there were _no_ survivors left. Instances where he had recalled Arin’s words to him years and years ago.

 _“_ _You get it by being in the gods damned shit that no one else wants to touch.”_ Oh how right Arin had been. There _had_ been things he had straight out refused. Anything to do with children, anything to do with Leoians. Contacts that he knew Arin had had in the past were also on his no-go list. He couldn’t afford Arin finding him, not now, when he was still so new to this.

“I’m a terrible person.” Julian says with a horrible laugh then before he covers his face. He had known this. Known it since he had killed K’ledr (he still, to this day, not know that man’s name and that haunts him.) Known it since he had rejected Holly’s offer and had taken to Mojave with a smile on his face. None of it had mattered until now. Until he had let himself really, truly care for someone else.

Not just Ding Dong either, but he now looked at Meouch differently. And Sung and Phobos and Wing Wang and even Havve too. They were all inexplicably linked together now, and there was no going back from that. “ _Me odio a veces, principe_.” He whispers then, his throat drying with the statement, tears springing to his eyes.

“Jules.” Ding Dong says, confusion apparent. He knew some Spanish, Julian had been teaching him after all, but there were still things that the prince didn’t know.

Hate was one of them.

“Selfish.” It’s spilling out of him then. “I’m selfish for even letting myself feel this.” Loving you, wanting you. “I don’t deserve this or you or _anyone_ in this safehouse. That’s why I told you all to go on Calypso.”

“Julian.” Ding Dong’s saying a bit louder but Julian can’t stop now.

“And now I’m going to fail Phobos and those kids and then what? It just proves that all I’m good for is being _El Ladron_. I don’t get to be anything or anyone else, no matter how I want to!”

Ding Dong goes still at that and Julian hears a whimpering sound leave him before he tosses his head to the right, trying to hide against the pillows. “... _Lo siento_ …” He finally manages thickly.

“Do _not_ apologize Julian.”

“Then what am I supposed to do, _principe_?” He looks up then, feeling a broken smile spread its way across his features. Tragic, he feels so gods damned tragic in that moment.

“You’re supposed to let me help you, stupid.”

He blinks then and looks to see Ding Dong smiling down at him, albeit there’s a dry amusement there as his lip quirks to the side. “ _Q-que_?”

“You aren’t alone anymore.” And then Ding Dong kisses him, with a careful gentleness that shakes him to the core. He grips the others wrists then, pulling him that much closer. “Gods, I missed this.” Ding Dong says as he pulls back.

“I-It-s been a day!” Julian hiccups out, half laughing, half caught up in his tears still.

“Too long.” Ding Dong says then, voice dropping to a soft murmur before their kissing again. “Too gods damn long not touching you, not kissing you.”

“D-Do _not_ prove Wing Wang right.” Julian snorts then, pushing at the other’s chest and Ding Dong’s kissing his neck in response. Feather light and teasing and playful and Julian’s tipping his head back, laughing with it.

“You don’t want to then?”

“ _No seas estúpido, principe_.” He snorts. “Of course I want to, but I just…” He wraps his arms around Ding Dong then, dragging the other down. “...I just want this right now.” Just the two of them together, heart to heart.

Ding Dong smiles softly and nods, curling into him then, eyes closing some. “I love you.” He says on an exhale. Julian can feel his body relaxing as they lay back into the bed together, his knuckles dragging gently across the side of Ding Dong’s face.

“I love you too, _principe_.” He’s slipping into sleep.

And that’s how he finds himself _here_. Ding Dong hovering over him, arms wrapped around his stomach, watching as he inspects the fridge. Did space even eat? He’s tempted to call Asterid and Astro over, but they’re occupied with Sung.

And what a strange sight that is. He’s showing them his pylon, now in working order. “So you wore that for how long?”

“Ever since I found Havve. Practically.” He scratches at his head then. “There’s a few species out there that have empathic abilities or can read minds, so I based a lot of the materials on what’s recommended when visiting those planets for safety and security.”

Asterid’s plopping it on her head then. “You’ve got a big head!” She says and Astro’s snorting, covering his mouth as Sung gives her an incredulous look. “Sorry, that was mean!”

“That was hilarious!” Meouch says as he enters the room. “Nice one kid!”

Asterid hugs the pylon to her chest then, looking very concerned. “Do you both eat?” Julian calls over to them then.

“We don’t have to!” She chirps back. “But we _like_ to.” She hands the pylon back to Sung carefully. “We don’t have to sleep either.”

“That’s only vaguely terrifying.” He hears Ding Dong mutter against the crown of his head and Julian has to bite back a laugh.

“Sleep is for the weak.” Astro says in an dry voice, yanking the pylon towards him then without asking. “The tech in this is pretty impressive, but I still don’t get how you were able to block so much out…”

“Well, Sung’s not too smart.” Meouch says and Sung throws one of the ever ready throwing pillows at him. Meouch whips it right back, causing Asterid to shriek and Astro to lift the pylon above his head with an annoyed noise.

“Children. All of you.” Julian sighs. “We’re making pancakes, _principe_ . Now let go and go get the mix, will you? _Por favor_?”

“Pancakes!” Sung and Asterid chorus together and Julian can’t help but smile at the sight of the two looking at each other with amazement.

“What’s your favorite kind?!” Sung says, slapping his hands down on his thighs excitedly.

“Strawberry Vanilla.” Asterid says. “Can we make those?! Astro’s not gonna tell you-” Cue the tell-tale groan that Julian had a feeling they’d know very well over the next few weeks. “But he likes banana! What about you, Sung?”

“FUNFETTI!” Sung shouts and Julian pins him with a murderous stare. “...I just really like Funfetti…” He insists in a smaller voice.

“We don’t have that, Sung.”

“...Chocolate chip it is...” Sung says then with a pout.

“If there’s not at least one blueberry pancake in there, I’ll be pissed.” Meouch pipes up.

“Blue, really Meouch? Talk about unoriginal” Sung arches his brow and Meouch is flipping him off.

“Okay, okay. If you’re all going to be that specific, then you can come help too.” There’s still Wing Wang and Phobos to think about as well. Chris and Amin had left a note, saying they were going hunting for the day, so at least there’s that. “And then we’re going to talk about this auction a bit more.”

Half an hour later, multiple burnt pancakes still steaming in the trash and them all still marveling at the fact when Phobos shows up without his helmet on (signing that he would love to have just plain, but with plenty of fresh fruit on top, please!), they’re all seated around the table (sans Havve, still in the basement with Ring Rang.)  

“Tell us everything.” Wing Wang and Ding Dong are sharing a plate of simple and plain pancakes between them and Sung’s even poutier that Wing Wang won’t even try any of his.

Astro and Asterid share a silent glance and there’s something there. A trust. They came first for each other and then everyone else came after. “I know it may be painful, but we need to know what we’re getting into.” Wing Wang says in a softer voice.

Astro speaks first. “Like we mentioned, we came here fifteen years ago. Give or take…” He looks to Asterid then and she nods. “Like I said, hard to keep track. Well, your universe just decided to pop us right into the auction.”

“Really?” That’s Ding Dong, leaning forward.

“Really.” Asterid begins to speak then. “Sometimes that happens. We’ve been drawn to places before of chaos and disorder. We’ve never just been… put _into_ one though.” She pushes her mass of black hair back from her face, tying it back in a high ponytail. “The super unfortunate thing we have to tell you right off the bat is that we’ve never _met_ whoever does all of this. There’s a few faces we could point out to you, give you a few names, but none of them have any real power in the organization.”

“So why didn’t you just… pop back into your universe?” Sung asks. “I mean, clearly you wanted to fix things, but couldn’t have just come back?”

“We couldn’t. We were stuck here, and then they…” His eyes shutter and he pushes out a breath. “Collared us.” He touches his throat then.

Asterid tucks herself into her turtleneck, borrowed from Wing Wang. It goes quiet around the table but Astro keeps pushing through. “Same exact ones they use on the Unsealie.” Dampeners. A Federation issued form of controlling the newfound elemental species that had come into existence several years back. “They ran tests, forced us to-” He bites down on his lip then, fists curling in his lap. “...It wasn’t good.”

“It was my fault that they even found out we really did have powers.” Asterid says in a small voice then. “They were-”

“Asterid.”

“No, I want to tell them.” She shrinks further into the turtle neck, until only her vivid eyes peek out from over the collar. “...They were hurting Astro, probably just trying to get a rise out of me, and I just… I ‘popped’ him over to me. I couldn’t bear it, I needed… I needed to make sure he was okay.” Her voice breaks then and she’s drawing her legs up onto the chair. “There was so much _blood_.”

“You can bleed?” Julian says then and they share another glance.

“We can… shapeshift, for lack of better words.” Asterid’s wiping her eyes then. “But when we got here, we lost that ability as well. We’re still us, inside.” Celestial, Julian’s mind supplies the word again. “But we were fleshbound and trapped here.”

“So then they really knew, and that meant that we could be put on stage.” Astro says as means of finishing the thought.

“Gods.” Meouch says in a low voice.

“It’s exactly what you think it is. Every week they show off a handful of aliens, then, at the end of the month that’s when you can bid.” Asterid explains.

“They always put the price a bit too high on us.” Astro smirks and it’s gods awful on his face. “Brought plenty of people in who found other aliens to bring home.”

No one’s eating anymore. Phobos looks a million miles away from then, probably thinking about whatever Lepid was caught up in this horrible mess. Sung looking off into the distance, his jaw working slightly.

“And that’s been your life for fifteen years?” Sung finally says and Asterid nods. “...I’m gonna kill whoever the fuck is running this.”

Wing Wang’s got a hard look in her eyes too, her fists tightly curled on top of the table.

“The question is now, how do we get in?” Julian finally says because he, too, feels it. The need to make this right, to raze it to the ground. “How do we even find it?”

The twins look at each other before they’re both shrugging helplessly.

“Once we get in, we could tell you. They loved doing it all up, masks and velvet curtains, all on an auditorium stage. It’s a big place too, with balcony seating and an orchestra pit, but that doesn’t mean anything… They could have renovated the whole place inside somewhere else.” Astro trails off then, his curls flopping over his eye.

There’s barely any, but Julian can cross off a few haunts that he knows head to toe. “We’re going to need a map of Mojave.” And they’d wait for Chris and Amin to come home.

And they finally do, hours later, when just about everyone’s gone asleep and it’s just him, Ding Dong, and Sung pouring over papers and maps and whatever else they could get their hands on. Sung senses them first, looking awake for the first time in hours. “...They’re back.” He says on a whisper before he lunges towards the door, throwing it open.

“Jesus, man, move!” Chris is shoving past him then. “Julian.” Chris says then and Amin’s shushing him. “Listen! I cannot hear a damn thing after going to that feckin’ club, so don’t start Amin.”

“You’re gonna wake up the whole house, Chris.” Ding Dong says sharply. “So this better be good.”

“Oh, it is.” He says. “Cos I’ve got a gods damned lead.”

“ _En serio_?” Julian says. “How?”

“This dude, this literal slab of rock-!”

“Crystal, Chris. Specifically Titanium Quartz…”

“Amin, does it look like I care!? So rock boy hears us talking about the auction.”

“You were talking about it out loud?!” Ding Dong hisses and Julian is also giving Chris a pointed look.

“Ach! Yes, I-I… listen, he grabs us and is dragging us out of the club saying we can’t be talking about stuff like that. He gives us this look without even having eyes. Big fella, he was. Almost as big as Meouch’s lass. Anyways, I go ahead and say ‘what do you mean? What’s the big deal? We just heard it in passing.’ And he’s working his jaw at that and he goes. ‘You tell them not to talk about that, or about star dust, got it?’”

Star dust? Julian turns it over in his mind, glancing back at Sung and Ding Dong. “Does that ring any bells?”

“No, but I know who we can ask.” Ding Dong looks at Sung then. “C’mon, bud. Rock, Papers, Scissors time.”

“Oh no. Don’t make me wake her up.” Sung’s moaning helplessly. “Dude.”

“We leave it up to the Fates. Now come here.”

Sung groans and stomps over to Ding Dong dramatically. “Best two out of three, yeah?” Sung says a bit desperately and Ding Dong rolls his eyes in response. “...Aw jeeze.”

Ding Dong wins. Sung covers his face before he looks over at Julian. “I’m giving you everything I own. Don’t let Meouch get his paws on any of it.” He starts towards the stairs then.

“What is he doing?” Julian finally says and Ding Dong looks over at him with a grin.

“Waking Wing Wang.”

Oh, may the gods have mercy on his soul.

He comes down about ten minutes later, Wing Wang curled up in his arms, squinting against the brightness of the living room. “I hate you.” She states simply in a sleepy voice. “...Why do you need me?”

“Because you’re the Historian.” She groans at that and swats at Ding Dong. “C’mon, the sooner you help us, the faster you and your boyfriend get to bed.”

“He can sleep on the couch.” She casts an angry glare in his direction, eyes barely open. Sung covers his mouth and goes to hug her, but she pushes him away instead. Wing Wang snaps a few times then, grumbling some. “Words, make them happen, _now_.”

He lets the _principe_ explain, watching as Wing Wang’s eyes begin to open as she listens. “Star dust.” She leans over their table then, the sleeve of her tank top falling off her shoulder as she studies the maps in silence. “These aren’t current, are they?” She points at the maps. “I’ve passed some of these places and these aren’t the same names.”

“They’re mine. I drew them up when I first came here.”

“I’ve never seen anything about star dust around here either, though.” Chris says.

“Maybe that’s because it’s not around anymore. Even _before_ this.” She points at the map again. “Before either of you came here. Give me a tablet.”

They’re all leaning over her then, watching as she types in countless variations into the search engine. “Maybe he was just speaking nonsense.” Chris says after the tenth failed attempt of yielding nearly nothing but nonsense.

“Something tells me that’s not the case though.” She rubs at her temples then. “Crazy idea time.” She’s tapping away at the screen then and after a few minutes she looks up with a victorious smile. “...Fuck _yes_.”

“What!?” Sung clamors close and Julian feels his eyes go wide as he sees the hundreds of thousand of pages of results. “Babe, what did you do?”

“...Well, think about it. What’s Mojave based off of?” She smiles then, right at Julian.

Earth.

“Do not tell me we have to go to Earth.” Chris is saying miserably then and Julian doesn’t want that to be the case either, but Wing Wang is quick to soothe their fears.

“No, we just need to…” She pulls up a location service on the tablet. “Do a little map work and…” She stands. “Stardust Casino...should be right...there!”

Right where The Echelon stood, apparently.

“The Echelon!” Chris says. “They discontinued that project ages ago! It’s just-!”

“A skeleton.” Wing Wang says, holding the tablet in Chris’s direction then. “Same thing happened on Earth until they finally built Resorts World over it in 2020.”

“...So what I’m getting from this.” Amin finally says, breaking the strange silence that’s fallen over them. “Is that we are literally looking for an underground operation.”

“Holy shit.” Ding Dong says in response.

Holy shit indeed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shh I totally technically uploaded this on a Monday just not at central time -WINK-  
> Next chapter will be Julian, DD, WW, and Sung centric. Just too much to pack into 1 chapter kids. I can't do those 22 page chapters anymore. I'm getting too old -sweats-
> 
> ANYWAYS, ENJOY.

Despite one very strange disturbance in the middle of the night, Meouch had woken up feeling well rested. Not just that, he had woken up feeling _great_.

He had a date with Liara today.

Now Julian had told him that he wasn’t supposed to tell Liara anything, but he hadn’t full out banned him from seeing the other Leoian. Thank the gods for that too, because he already missed her. They were both so different, so new to each other.

He wanted to know everything about her.

His great mood dropped the moment he walked downstairs and saw Julian, Ding Dong, Wing Wang, and Sung standing around a hologram. Julian turned to him with a smile then and the look in his eye was one Meouch knew all too well. He was set on something, ready to conquer.

“ _Buenas Dias_ , Meouch!” Julian says easily and he can only stare in response. “You’ll never guess what!”

“We think we found out where the Auction’s taking place!” Sung blurts out before he even has the chance to guess. He pins the other with a stare and the empath gives a sheepish shrug. “Well, not us. It was really Wing Wang.” Sung wrapping an arm around her waist then and the female Imperial is blushing pleasantly. “Cos she’s the smartest, bestest, most beautiful-”

“Sung.”

“Julian. You get to act gay with Ding Dong all the damn time. Let me compliment my woman.”

Ding Dong snorts and says something about how it’s true, which in turn causes Julian to go beet red before he’s taking a few steps forward. “We’re going to do some scouting.”

“Why do I feel like this ‘we’ doesn’t include me?” He says in a flat voice, tail swaying back and forth behind him, his brows drawing together as his bad feeling becomes a bad _realization_.

“...Someone needs to watch the _niños_ , si?” Julian says then, doing his best to sell it with a smile, but Meouch knows better.

Because he doesn’t have his morphsuit, because he was shot, because he has one last life to live and they’re all treating him like he’s all kinds of fragile and he _hates_ it. I’m just like you all now, he wants to shout, but instead his ears press down against the flat of his head and his tail droops.

“And Phobos.” He adds in a quiet voice and they’re all bobbing their heads and agreeing with him. What, with Havve being busy with Ring Rang after all, this was the only viable choice. Sung needed to go because he could get a sense of things, Julian had the connections, Wing Wang had the knowledge, and the prince? It was his responsibility, his promise to Phobos…

So that’s how Meouch found himself staring at his comm despondently as Julian informed Asterid and Astro that they were to stay inside, no matter what, and to listen to the Commander.

“We’re not kids!” Astro had seethed and Asterid had waved Julian off, flapping at Astro and saying that yes, they’d behave, they’d listen to Meouch, they’d find something to do around the safe house, maybe work on their powers! How does that sound Astro? Aw, don’t be so upset!

Phobos was upstairs still and Havve was downstairs and he was stuck in the middle of it all. Gods… Gods damn. Man up Meouch, call her, tell her! Finally, thirty some minutes after they left, he managed to key in Liara’s number.

One ring, two, maybe she wouldn’t pick up and he could just leave a voice mail and say he had something to take care. Five and-!

“Meouch!”

Shit.

“Lia.” He sat up a bit straighter despite the fact that she couldn’t see him.

“Hi! Sorry about that, I was just taking care of something. What’s up?”

He rubbed a hand across his face, staring towards the kitchen table where Julian’s old map of Mojave was curling up at the edges. He went over to it, staring at it without ever really registering anything. “I uh, so this is going to sound awful.”

“Is it now?” She mused and he he could hear something being shuffled on her end. “Try me, Meouch.”

“I have to uh, cancel our plans.” Holy shit he had almost called it a _date_. He bites down on his tongue, internally cringing at himself. C'mon dude.

“Oh what? Why!?” She doesn’t sound angry, which in itself is a relief. Still, there’s something else there. Disappointment? He doesn’t want to read into it and be wrong, so he just continues on.

“Julian needs someone to help him with Ring Rang…”

“Oh, I can help with that lil’ shit.” She says with an easy laugh and he’s laughing back and gods…

It felt good.

“Tempting, but…” He trails off then and there’s an awkward silence.

“Is it really going to take all day?” There’s a creaking sound and she must be sitting on her bed. He begins to roll up the map, careful not to bend it.

“I think it’s gonna.”

“Oh, well…” She _is_ disappointed. He can hear it in the way she sighs across the comm, the way the word ‘well’ falls off at the end. “I’m sure I can wrangle something else up to do today. Tell everyone else I said hi.”

“Lia.”

“Yeah, Meouch?”

I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. For everything I’ve ever done and everything I’m going to keep doing because this is me. Suddenly his younger years feel that much more closer in that moment. Toxic and tainted and creeping on him with every passing moment. The map crinkles in his grip and he drops it then, sighing when he sees that he went and ripped the damn thing with his claws. “...I’ll let you know if anything changes.” He says in a soft voice.

“You do that Meouch.” The line cuts off and it’s very tempting in that moment to go over and kick the wall.

He settles on throwing himself onto the couch and screaming into the cushioning.

“Did someone die?” He peeks up then to see Astro sitting on the right arm of the chair across from him, Asterid perched on the left next to him, looking infinitely more worried.

“Do you want a dramatic answer?” Meouch asks them. These strange children but not children. He can see it in their eyes, aeons older than anyone had the right to be.

The twins look at each other before looking back at him. “If it makes you feel better.” Asterid says at the same exact time Astro says “no.”

“Astro, don’t be so mean!”

“Asterid, you’re enabling him!”

“Gods…” Meouch sits up then with a laugh. “You two are something else.”

“Well, yeah.” Asterid says with a smile then as she spreads her arms out. “Remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.” He stands then. “I’m gonna check on Phobos. You two sit tight.” Ah yes, ever the responsible babysitter. Julian would be damn proud when he came back from his little adventure.

Phobos, it turns out, has Dangus with him and is staring absently at his guitar. It’s strange seeing him without the helmet. When they had been younger (fifteen, sixteen, oh gods, that was so long ago…) the other had almost never worn it. There hadn’t been a reason to unless they were doing a show together in some hole in the wall space bar. “Hey.” He says from the doorway and Phobos looks up, his antennae twitching some. “It’s just you and me today bud.” And Havve. He needs to check on that poor sucker too. Maybe relieve him of his duty. No one wanted him near Ring Rang despite his insistence on how he didn’t mind, but he had a feeling Havve wouldn’t be as worked up about it. “You need anything?”

Phobos shakes his head and draws Dangus close, fingers going to pet through the cat’s ginger fur. He leans up against the door then, folding his arms across his chest. “Phobos, I just… I just wanted to say that I’m…” He still doesn’t have the right words to describe what he feels in that moment. He couldn’t say he was happy or glad, no, not with the fate bestowed upon the other Lepid.

Not when all of this was his fault, in a way.

“I’m glad we’re going to get your friend out of there.” He finally manages because he wants to say _something_ , after all.

Phobos’s expression softens and he lets go of Dangus to sign. He has rack his brain for a moment because he’s still rusty after all this time, especially since Sung was so happy to translate so often. A hand to the Lepid’s mouth, then forward until the palm was up in front of his chest.

Oh. “You’re welcome, man.” And he meant it. He really did. “Come on down later, yeah? Maybe we’ll order some pizza, show those kids some Ghostbusters or some shit.” Phobos perks up at that, his small mouth pulling into a smile.

It’s strange roaming the safe house with no one else here. Infinitely more quiet. Chris and Amin were doing their own scouting, seeing if they could get anymore inside leads on how the Auction operated, who was running it, how did they manage to bring in some many rare aliens all under the Federation’s nose. He turned his thoughts away from that, back to Liara, back to the fact that he had to make up even more to her now that he had ditched her. She knew Mojave well enough. Maybe he could sneak off planet, take her to Calypso. Just the two of them talking, sorting through everything. He sighs at the thought, tail swishing behind him excitedly as he makes his way to the basement door.

“Change of guard!” He calls down the steps, his Leoian vision taking to the dark of the basement easily as he descends. “Havve, time to change it up dude, and Ring Rang…”

He hits the bottom step and his voice trails off, strangling itself into silence, as he takes in the sight before him.

Havve, offline on the ground before him.

And Ring Rang, gone.

 

-

The first thing Ring Rang does once he gets away from the safe house is steal.

He’s not too perturbed by it. He’s done worse in the past. He slips the aviators onto his face and adjusts his knapsack, listening to everything jostle around inside. There’s a self filtering canteen in there as well as protein bars, some cooling and heating packs, a small medkit, a burner comm that still needs to be activated, and most importantly: the device.

He still couldn’t believe it. Free, he was actually free. He touched his bandaged wrists, gritting his teeth against the still fresh pain. It hadn’t been fun, by any means. But with something as low-tech with rope, it had been easy. Degrading, but easy. What with his face pressed against the basement floor, eyes steady on Havve’s offline form, nearly dislocating his shoulder as he brought his arms underneath him and to the front. Eventually it was just a mix of his teeth biting into the rope and shifting his wrists back and forth until finally, wet with blood, they gave.

He had approached Havve then. He was charging near the corner, unknowing, as Ring Rang had opened up his chest plate with one of his claws, nearly breaking it in the process. Ring Rang had expected the son of a bitch to wake up right then, to wrap his hands around his throat and just end it right there. Kill him, Ring Rang had shuddered as he had pried the chest plate back, Havve Hogan did not seem like the type to be afraid to end a life without a second thought.

Especially _his_.

There had been a moment where he swore that he saw Havve’s eyes flicker, but they had let the robot stand guard with no breaks for three days straight. His power source was drained, there was no way he was waking up.

Even when Ring Rang pulled the strange device from his chest and unplugged it, officially shutting the robot down.

For a moment he stays there, waiting for a reserve source to kick, for some kind of alarm to go off, but nothing. Just the device and it’s 808 attachment. Gods, he hadn’t seen one of those for ages. Since Steve and Meesa and Ody and Hex and-

Don’t think about that.

He stands up then after leaving the 808 behind. How much time did he have until someone noticed? What of the telepathic link between the Doctor and his robot? Had Sung felt it? He's tempting to bolt but he stills himself, forcing himself not to rush up the stairs though. Instead, he creeps to the top and listens to the sounds of the safe house, his right ear pressed against the door.

 _Now_. Go _now_.

He only stops to grab a steak knife from one of the kitchen drawers, slipping it into his back pocket before he’s escaping out the back door, out into the blazing sun of Mojave.

Free, free, free.

He casts one last glance behind him before he’s loping forward, his heart thudding in his chest, the device jumping in his leather jacket pocket. A minute passes, five, ten. He’s heading towards something, small shops appearing… fifteen.

He had actually done it.

He almost hacks out a laugh but he manages to clamp his lips against his hysterics before he’s hitting a nearby convenience store.

And that's how he found himself here.

Not knowing what the hell to do.

He needed to start moving again, but his brain is stuttering, repeating on itself, unable to move forward. He’s thinking about the 808 again, about how they had had one for so long until Steve had finally gotten off his ass one day and proclaimed that played the gods damned drums. Ring Rang couldn’t quite believe it, but then Meesa was rolling her eyes and saying that drumming wasn't even that hard, even a dumb ass like Steve could manage it.

He remembers the first band practice that Ding Dong had come to. It was just them being kids, fucking around, just being something that the Empire didn’t want them to be…

But it could never be that easy, could it?

The Aviators are slipping down his face because they’re not made for an alien like him, but fuck throwing them away. He presses them up against his face again, glancing around, making sure once again that no one was following him (chasing him down, more like it.) An ad catches his eye then, a dazzling picture of Mojave’s own Strip, lights twinkling. “Lose yourself!” It states then in a heavy gold script.

Getting lost was exactly what he needed.

 

-

“Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_.” He’s grabbing Havve then, breaking out into a cold sweat under his fur. The other’s chest plate is open, head lolling back obscenely. Despite having no fucking idea what all went on inside of Havve, it’s obvious that something is missing.

He’s moments away from putting out an alert to everyone but then he freezes. What if they were already deep into Star Dust? What if that blew their cover? Wouldn’t Sung be able to sense that Havve was offline. Maybe they were already on their way back…

“Fuck.” He states again before he’s racing back upstairs. He’s grabbing a phaser, shoving it into the sewn in holster-pocket his vest sports when he hears it.

A soft clearing of a throat.

“...Um, is everything okay?”

Asterid and Astro are both standing there in the middle of the foyer. “We heard swearing…” Asterid starts.

“Seemed pretty upset.” Astro continues. “You’re just having a bad day, aren’t ya?”

“Astro!” They still haven’t gotten either of them their own clothes so Asterid’s slapping her brother with an overly long sleeve. “Rude!”

“More like stating the obvious!” He quips back.

“Okay, I can do without the whole… twinsies thing right now, both of you.” Meouch huffs. What’s he supposed to do now? He pulls the blue headband away from his brow, rubbing the spot under it before letting it snap back into place. “We have a problem. A really big problem. PHOBS!” He shouts the other’s name then. The Lepid is poking his head around the top corner of the stairs, small brows arched high. Meouch motions for the other to come down, his motions almost frantic.

“Okay so don’t panic.” He says, waiting for Phobos to nod. Finally the moth alien relents, head bobbing slowly. “...So Ring Rang might have uh, have stolen Havve’s power device and escaped?”

Phobos’s large black eyes widen just so and his antennae stiffen at the news. His mouth opens and Meouch swears that the other is about to break his vow of silence, but then Asterid is clambering forward.

“What’s going on?” She says, eyes wide.

“We were holding someone captive…”

“Is that why we were told not to go in the basement?!” Astro’s throwing up his arms in disbelief. “You had a POW in your basement?!”

“THIS IS NOT A WAR.” Meouch snarls back. “Gods, kid!”

“We’re not kids!” Astro stomps and Asterid’s murmuring about how he’s not helping his case at all, causing him to turn on her with a pointed look.

“Damn it. The point is I need to go. Now.  Phobos, you’re in charge.”

The Lepid startles some before he points at both Astro and Asterid before pointing back to himself. “Yes, you. You’re watching them.”

“Why can’t we come!?” Astro snaps.

“We can help!” Asterid pipes up.

“And get found by your Auction friends again? No chance. You stay.” He’s growling out, tail swishing irritably. “I’m going to find Ring Rang and then... “ Then what, Meouch? What would Julian do?

What would your father do?

He nearly startles at the intrusive thought before he’s pawing at his muzzle with a heavy sigh. “Listen to Phobos.” He grimaces at that then. “Bad… bad wording. You know what I mean. I’ll comm if it gets bad.” He’s jogging towards the door then, casting a glance back at all of them. “Don’t cause Phobs any trouble, got it?” His gaze goes right to Astro when he says it.

The boy sneers some. “...Yeah. I got it.” A pause. “... _We_ got it.”

He’s out the door then before he can linger on it any longer.

-

_It’s one day after what Ring Rang has dubbed the incident._

_Not even, it’s been a handful of hours, hours in which he slept and sobered up and woke up with the realization that he had kissed the Imperial Prince._

_He jolted up in his bed before glancing over at Ding Dong’s bed. Not there. Something in him loosens at that before he’s falling back into his bed. He touches his comm then, swallowing heavily, grimacing at the taste of old alcohol that coats his mouth._

_“You live!” Comes Polly’s voice on the other end. “Color me surprised.”_

_“Polly.” He’s saying then in a rough voice before he’s clearing his throat. “I made a mistake.”_

_There’s a pause and he can hear Polly shifting forward in his chair. The other must be at his desk, probably doing course work. “...What do you mean?” He’s saying in a quiet voice._

_“I kissed Ding Dong.”_

_“And…?”_

_“A-and what?” He flushes then._

_“Is that what you’re freaking out about? Gods, I thought you meant you… you did something worse.” Polly Olly’s voice drops at the end and Ring Rang’s mouth is falling open as the other continues. “That’s nothing. That was a long time coming, Ring Rang.”_

_“Gods, do you hear yourself?” He hisses out. “The Imperial Crown Prince, Polly!”_

_“Mm hmm.” The other is saying softly. “I honestly don’t see the problem here.”_

_“He’s the prince!”_

_“And he’s here in the Academy and gods, Ring Rang. Stop freaking out. This isn’t Earthen medieval times. You didn’t soil him! Gods, you didn’t even get close to taking his virginity!”_

_“Polly!” He hisses and the other’s laughing._

_“Don’t worry about it. Have fun, loosen up a bit.” A sigh then. “Look, if you’re really freaking out about this, at least be decent when you tell him. Kid doesn’t need you shoving him away…”_

_That’s exactly what he planned on doing. Actively ignoring it until Ding Dong brought it up. And then? A mistake, a misunderstanding fueled by alcohol and bad decisions. He brings a hand to his face then. “Polly…”_

_“Gods, Ring Rang.” Polly’s saying back. “You can’t keep doing this.”_

_“I don’t even know why you stay around.” He says weakly then, his chest aching with it._

_“Because I love you.” It’s so simple but so true in how Polly says it. Undeniable. “And I worry about you.” Another sigh. “Do you want me to come over?”_

_“I want you to tell me what to do.” He grits out._

_“I already told you.” The other muses. “Have fun, Ring Rang. Ain’t nothing wrong with that.” And before he can get another word out Polly disconnects._

_Damn it._

_-_

_Ding Dong still doesn’t eat in the mess hall._

_Ring Rang finds him easily enough in the back of the library. A book on his lap, a pen being gnawed upon. “Hey.” He says in a quiet voice._

_Of course, the prince doesn’t respond quietly._

_Limbs flailing, a near squawk issuing from him. “R-Ring Rang!” He blurts loudly, book falling out of his lap with a clatter._

_“Gods!” He hisses and a sharp “shh!” is issued from the front of the library. “Can you be any louder?” He says to the other._

_Ding Dong’s pale and gulping, his cheeks flushed and suddenly feels his own cheeks heat. “...S-sorry.” He’s leaning down to gather up his book and Ring Rang moves with him._

_“Last night…” He starts and Ding Dong’s eyes are widening and he’s tensing, looking about ready to run off. Before he can stop himself, he’s grabbing the other’s wrist. “L-Let me finish.”_

_“...Okay.” Ding Dong’s voice is rough and low and his eyes are averted. Ring Rang huffs some, loosening his grip but still keeping it on the other’s wrist._

_“Last night was… strange, and it probably shouldn’t have happened.” He can see Ding Dong’s shoulders shaking then and he clenches his jaw before pushing on. “But it was… a long time coming.” He almost laughs at himself, repeating Polly Olly's words back to the prince, but he feels it die in his throat when he sees the look on Ding Dong's face. Cheeks flushed, eyes wide, lips parted just so. He had kissed those lips..._

_He feels his own shoulders come up some as he ducks away from the other in embarrassment. “I thought you were just gonna coast off your royalty status, play up this gods damned publicity stunt, but then you... “_

_You were you._

_He's blushing now too. C'mon Ring Rang, just get to the point! “P-point is, I was an asshat, but what’s new there?” He tries to joke but it falls vey flat, given Ding Dong’s painfully sympathetic expression. “I started to like you, somewhere along the way. And I knew you liked me, how could I not? You were so gods damned obvious about it..." He mutters some then._

_“I was not!” Ding Dong finally snaps out of his reverie and Ring Rang can’t help but grin._

_“Oh but you were.” A pause. “Polly Olly also ratted you out.”_

_“That bastard…”_

_“See, now you’re catching on.”_

_They’re both laughing softly then and it’s nice. Oh gods, is it nice._

_“Princeling.” He says softly and Ding Dong looks up at him then, lips parted some, blinking. He reaches over with his free hand then, touching the other’s cheek. “...We really, really shouldn’t do this.” He says, thumb smoothing over Ding Dong’s jaw. For a moment the prince stares at him and then he’s done for because Ding Dong leans into it with the softest noise._

_But they were going to, weren’t they?_

-

Okay, so Meouch was busy. That was fine. She had other people to spend her time with.

Except not, apparently.

Delta, she knew, was working on something big. So she was a no-go. She flips through Dylan and Tali, tail swishing some in contemplation. Finally, she settles on Tali first, ears lowering some when it goes right to voicemail. Striking out twice, apparently…

Dylan actually picks up. “Hey sweetheart, what’s up?”

“Hey uh, I was wondering if you’re free today?”

“Well, if you _really_ wanna come over, we’re just about done packing up everything with Dan and Bri.” Oh gods, that’s right, they were leaving finally. Mojave officials were done interviewing all of them (she had been first and it had been awful under that glaring spotlight, explaining as to why they had all left the scene of the crime.) They had already missed a huge chunk of their tour and Liara had only been sleighted to open for Mojave, nowhere else. “But I wouldn't suggest it. We’re still gonna get brunch tomorrow before we head out though, right?”

“Bottomless mimosas, how could I not?” She manages a weak smile.

“Fuck yeah! I’ll tell the guys you said hi. You really don’t wanna be here. It’s awful.” There’s some yelling on the other end of the call. “I am talking to LIARA! Fuck you, I am _not_ slacking off!”

“I’ll let you go, Dylan.”

“Go out and enjoy the Jubilee, Lia.” Dylan’s saying then, his voice soft again. “Treat yourself 2012.”

“Dylan, did you...did just quote Parks and Rec at me?”

“It’s an Earthen classic!” Dylan insists. “Don’t judge, or I’m not buying you drinks tomorrow!” She laughs then and he’s bidding her goodbye one last time before the comm clicks off.

She falls back onto her bed then, stretching out some. She could take a little cat nap, maybe make some music, but Dylan’s words are coming back to her. Enjoy the Jubilee.

 

“Fuck it.” She says then before she stalks over to her closet.

Thirty minutes later she’s out, face tipped up towards the sun. Mojave was so much like their home planet sometimes. She arched up towards the sun, arms high up above her. This was going to be a good day, damn it. Even if she had to spend it alone.

For a whole hour she manages to enjoy it alone, actually. It’s crowded on the Strip but things have begun to settle down after the whole Opening Night incident. Life found a way, didn’t it? It’s one of those days too where only a few people recognize her, whispering her stage name in amazement once it hits that oh gods, it’s her! A handful of selfies later and her arms stacked with bags, she’s actually feeling damn good. Treat yourself 2012, indeed.

And that’s when trouble hit.

Literally.

She’s stepping outside back onto the sidewalk, wobbling around a bit. Maybe she had treated herself a little _too_ well. “Fuck, shit…” She’s hissing out and suddenly there’s a weight crashing into her and everything goes flying up, up, up as she goes flailing to the ground.

“WHAT THE HELL!?” She's up and screaming and that’s when she sees him.

Ring Rang.

Her mouth falls open and before she can do anything, one of her new shirts lands right on top of her head, effectively blinding her. She reaches up to snatch it off, baring her fangs, but it's too late.

Fucker’s gone.

“GODS… GODS DAMN IT.” And she really can’t believe any of this is real because that’s _Meouch_ rounding the corner then, bent over himself and wheezing. “Holy...shit…”

“Meouch!?”

His head comes up and his muzzle falls open when he sees her sitting there in the middle of the sidewalk, a small crowd gathering around them. She watches as his mouth works a few times before he manages a strangled “hi…”

“Hi?” She’s standing then, a few inches taller than him. Runt, he had been the runt of the litter after all. “Hi!? What the actual fuck, Meouch!?”

“Okay, I will… I can explain, but right now I need to… fuck, I need to get that son of a bitch.”

He stays there though, not moving, his eyes never leaving hers. She sighs then, glancing back at the mess of clothes before she's looking back at him.

“Give me fifteen seconds...” She sighs.

“W-what?” He chokes out, still out of breath.

“You think I’m gonna let you go after that little shit alone? With no explanation?” She’s gathered everything up then in her arms. “Good one, Meouch.” It’s as simple as stopping by the register and throwing a large bill on top of the pile. “I’ll be back. Do not let any of that go back up on the rack, got it?” She says to the pale faced employee before she’s joining Meouch. “...Gods, are you going to die?”

“Listen…” He gulps out. “Julian’s a lot more laid back...”

“I can tell.” She grins some at his explanation, tail swishing. He really had changed, hasn’t he? She tugs on an ear then and he’s straightening some, eyes widening. “Try and keep up, yeah?” She’s bounding off then, not waiting, the thrill of the hunt thrumming through her.

Today was going to be a good day after all.

-

“...Fucker just up and left then.” He’s finding his stride then as they slip through the crowd. “I managed to track him decently, but then he saw me and… well, it’s been just this.” They’re pausing then under a large entryway for one of the hotel casino clusterfucks that dot the entire strip. “Gods, I feel like I’m going to throw up.” He groans under his breath. It’s been non-stop since he left the safe house. He used to be a lot better at this whole being a pirate thing…

“Did hitting your last life turn you into an old man, Meouch?” Lia’s barely out of breath, her hair wild and eyes alight. “You can take a break, if you want.”

“You don’t have his scent.” Meouch stands up then, shaking his mane out, his nose twitching some. He had been here, but it’s starting to get cold… damn it.

“And you can’t call your friends because…?”

“Reasons.”

She doesn’t like that answer, he can tell, but at least he came clean about why he had to turn her down earlier. “Julian’s gonna get some choice words from me.” She muttered some, cracking her knuckles absently. 

"Be my gods damned guest. Fuck, how are we going to find him..." It's really starting to get busy now. Midday crowds are surging around them and he's starting to panic.

“Well..." She glances around, huffing some under her breath. "I might have something."

"What?"

"Give me a second." She's touching her comm then, foot tapping impatiently. Meouch watches as her sullen expression tighten as it goes on.

“You’re up early!” A female voice says finally.

“Good one.” Lia’s tail snaps as she begins to pace. “I need you to do me a big favor.”

“Besides the current one?”

“Delta…”

“Okay, okay. Pissy. Date go bad?” Meouch flushes at that and Lia’s whiskers twitch some.

“I’m kind of on it now…”

“Oh, so you need me to bust you out-”

“DELTA.”

“...I’ll be quiet...”

“I need you to check something. We’re looking for an Imperial.”

“Spicy.” Delta murmurs and they’re both groaning at that. “Okay, not spicy. I am really just striking out, aren’t I?”

“A bit. He’s male, six foot plus. Was wearing aviators and a leather jacket and uh, let’s see here…”

“He’s got an earring, left ear.” Meouch says and Liara relays that information.

“Think you can find him?”

“Can I find him?” Her friend scoffs mockingly. “Give me a real challenge! This’ll be a nice break though.”

“You’re welcome.” Lia rolls her eyes and gives Meouch a look like 'can you believe this?' He really can't, honestly. “Comm me details.”

“You got it boss!” Delta chirps back. “Oh, Juno says hi!”

Something changes then. Her face goes soft, a small smile coming to her features. She must feel his stare on her then because she looks up for a moment before she goes back to being completely unreadable. “Tell her I say hi back.” Lia says quickly.

“Can do!” And then it’s quiet again.

For a moment they stand there. Meouch can’t help it then. “What the hell was that?”

Her eyes shift towards the ground then. “I can’t tell you.” She looks up then, her eyes flashing with a bit of a challenge. “Because of _reasons_.”

“...Fair.” He relents then even though his curiosity is burning. “She sounded...nice?”

“She’s a shit head, but I love her all the same.” Her comm pings then. “Oh, shit, okay well then…” Fast, that was gods damn fast. Just who was this person? How did Liara even know her?

“Got some cash on you, Meouch?” She’s flashing her wrist at him then and his brow shoot up some as he reads the message.

The Pantheon.

“Cos I’m feeling lucky.” Liara grins.

They don’t even need to map it out. It’s one of the largest casino hotels in Mojave. They’re staring up at it then, at the pearly columns and the Latin emblazoned on the front. It shimmers then, a hologram, to show the Universal translation. “All of Rome’s Glory and all of your Luck.” Meouch shakes his head some. “Something tells me that’s not the original inscription…”

“It’s Mojave, what do you expect?” She’s tipping her head back, sniffing some. “You getting anything?”

“It’s a lot better than before.” Inside, he has to be inside. He’s checking his comm, conscious of the time. “We stick together. I don’t know what the hell he has planned…”

“Afraid I can’t take care of myself Meouch?” She says dryly and he begins to stutter over his words.

“T-that’s not…”

“I’m teasing.” She bumps up against him then and gods, he almost loses Ring Rang’s scent because hers is so much better. Sweet and flowery and ridiculously feminine. He ducks his head some, part embarrassed, part trying to keep the original. “Let’s go, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The domed ceiling above them throws the noise of the casino back to them and gods, it’s hard to focus. Lia’s casting quick glances around, ear perking some. “He’s probably hoping to lose us so he can get in contact with the Empire…”

“If he hasn’t already.” Meouch says a bit miserably.

“I don’t think he has. I think they’d be here already, or at least have someone-” She cuts off abruptly. Meouch leans forward then, his entire body arching forward, towards the same source she’s tuned to. “Meouch…” She’s saying softly then. “...Someone’s following us.”

“What.” He hisses out, moments away from turning to check.

“Gods!” She hisses. “Don’t! I’m just confused because…” She pauses, head cocking sharply. “...Are they children?”

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh _GODS_ no.

“Meouch…” She’s saying his name a bit louder than, judgement starting to peek through. “What the fuck?”

He’s stalking forward instead of answering and while it takes a few moments, he finally finds them.

Asterid and Astro.

Asterid gives a small gasp first that he manages to hear once they realize that yes, he sees them and yes, he’s coming right at them. She’s tugging at Astro’s sleeve then but her brother stands there until Meouch is practically on top of them.

“...What. Are you. Doing?” He spits out, lips pulling back, fangs gnashing down on each word. “Is Phobos here?”

“...No…” Asterid manages in a small voice. “He’s back at the safe house…”

“And why are you here?” He aims this question at Astro, at his sullen face and his tense posture. Rebellion, all it spoke of was rebellion.

“Because we wanted to help!”

“I’m not asking you, I’m asking your brother.” He doesn’t even look at Asterid in that moment. “Now answer me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Woah, hey…” Liara’s stepping in then. “I am… literally so confused right now, but we have a job to do.”

“You’re looking for Ring Rang, right?” Asterid says. “We can help! Also um... “ She glances around then. “We uh… we did a thing.”

“...What did you do?”

They look at each other. "Well, we can't tell you some of it." They look at Liara then and he's aware that she's staring at him then. "But uh, we ended up here, and we tried to find you, and then suddenly someone's telling us to try our luck and well..." Asterid looks over to Astro then. "...Show him." She implores quietly.

Astro’s thrusting his fist forward then and Meouch startles some before he turns it up, fingers unfolding to show a strange coin, a Roman profile stamped on it.

“...We hit the jackpot.” He says in a cool voice before he’s nodding at Asterid.

“...Twice…” She smiles sheepishly then as she unfolds her own hands like doves wings.

“Holy shit.” Liara says in a tight whisper.

Some kind of luck was on their side today, apparently.

-

He’s been running for half the day.

His body and lungs ache with it. He hasn’t stopped once, only brief pauses, tucking himself into corners, wiping the sweat from his brow.

What the hell was he doing?

He’s put enough distance between them at this point. They had almost found him at the Pantheon but then he had slipped into one of the elevators and had ridden it up to the skywalk on the 25th floor, traipsing over into the hotel’s second tower. Then he had found the emergency stairs, winding down and down until he was out onto the Strip once more.

He should be heading towards the embassy. Mojave’s wasn’t even that official, but it was something. He thinks of the burner comm device in his knapsack. He ought to plug what credits he had left into it and call somebody, anybody in the empire. Even one of his old Academy teachers at this point would be a good bet.

And then what?

Oh gods, and then what?

Twice a failure. A waste, a gods damned waste of space. They should have sent someone else to retrieve the prince, should have just gone through the Federation…

But they had sent him.

No, the King had sent him.

“Bring the princeling back.” Oh gods, oh gods in that moment his worst nightmares had come true. Even after he had broken it off with Ding Dong, after he had washed his hands of the prince, something in him feared that it would come back to haunt him.

And as he had stood in the center of the throne room, his past finally came back to bite him in the ass when he realized that the King knew. Of _course_ he knew. Thinking that they had been smart, that they had somehow managed to have this love affair of theirs in secret...? He had been a gods damned fool.

He can’t go back. Not after _this_. Gods, he feels weak with the realization. Maybe that’s the dehydration too, and lack of food. So now what? He didn’t have anyone, didn’t have anything.

Your cousin, the prince…

Phobos…

No, he had burned those bridges until there was nothing left. He had made sure of it. And after this stunt? He’s sliding down the wall then, a defeated noise falling out of him. He wants his old guitar, he wants everything to go back to what it was before, before the mission on Ma’im…

Wants to go back to before Polly died.

He’s standing then, not even putting an effort into running anymore as the other's name settles in him and drags back up infinite memories. He lets his feet drag him aimlessly, his mind a million miles away. Thinking of dark, murky waters tinged red with blood, of needle teeth flashing in the depths. The scars on his stomach throb with it then and he can remember, acutely, what it had felt like as the triton’s spikes had speared him-

He’s at the safe house.

He looks up then, knees shaking some, a weak, trembling breath leaving him. Somehow he had found his way back here…

And somehow he finds a last bit of strength in him to crawl up the drain pipe and onto the roof.

He stares up at the sky then numbly, watching as the stars begin to appear. He grabs his knapsack then and drags it into his lap. He grabs the device then, turning it in his hands, looking at it without actually looking at it.

The door behind him opens and he can’t even bring himself to whip around, to make any kind of move to run away. Instead, he turns then with a careful slowness.

“Phobos…” He breathes the other’s name then because that's who's framed in the light of the doorway. He's not wearing that suit for once. It's a long sleeved shirt and draw string pants and his face bared to the world. 

He closes the door behind him then. Ring Rang almost tightens his fists but then he remembers how important the piece of technology is in his hands and he manages to stop himself. The Lepid sits next to him then, staring forward, out towards Mojave’s glittering facade. He must have made more noise than he had realized on the way up. Maybe the other had seen him.

Maybe he had just known.

“...I’m sorry…” He breathes out then and it comes crashing down. A sob crawls its way up his throat and his folding in on himself. He feels the other’s arms around him then, drawing him close. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m...sorryI’msorrysorrysorry’msorryoh _gods_ …” He clenches his teeth against the whine that threatens to fall out of him but it still forces its way through. “ _Nnnngh_ …”

A hand on his back, smoothing up and down, the Lepid’s soft hair brushing against the crown of his head. He’s gods damned weak with it, everything he’s damned up, blessedly coming out of him after years and years of holding it in.

And they stay for that for gods know how long.

Until he doesn’t have anything left to cry out.

And even then Phobos doesn’t let go.


	22. Chapter 22

“You excited for our double date today?”

She glances over her shoulder from the closet to see Sung lacing up his boots. Ass-Kicking-Boots, AKBs, he had deemed them when they had found them a week ago. She had laughed easily then and nudged him in the side, asking who’s ass he was going to have to kick.

That was before Meouch had died.

That was before the Auction.

How easily things changed from _before_ to _after._

“Oh you know, busting open a rare alien trafficking ring is always my idea of a fun time.” And despite her teasing, something in her _was_ excited. How long had she spent in a stagnant Empire doing nothing? _Nothing_ had changed, _nothing_ had ever happened… They had simply let the Universe unfold around them.

Now she was finally doing something.

She glances back then again and Sung’s smile is feral. “Don’t you look excited.” She murmurs as she makes her way back to the bed, touching the side of his face as she stands between his legs. He leans into it then and his smile softens some, becomes warmer.

“I am.” He says it with such certainty. “You know _Groove Crusaders_? That whole song was about us being superheroes, and now like… that’s what we’re doing.” He says on an excited breath, eye going wide and starry.

“Combating the forces of evil?” She muses and he’s pulling her down then into his arms, pressing kisses against her face and her throat. “Sung!”

“You! Know! It!” He punctuates each word with a wet kiss. She’s squealing then and pushing at him. “ _Watch out cos here we come, we will groove as one_ ~” He sings in a low, dramatic voice before they’re both cracking up.

“Hey! You two!” There’s a sharp knock at the door and they’re both looking that way. “Stop having fun in there. We’ve got work to do.”

“Poor Julian doesn't know that you can have fun and get the job done too.” Sung’s biting at her shoulder through her clothes and she’s untangling herself from him, throwing the door open to glance down at the pirate. “ _Hola, como estas mi amigo?_!” Sung says as he comes to stand next to her.

“Didn’t we say you were banned from speaking Spanish, Sung?” Julian says dryly, brow twitching some.

“Uh, _como se dice_ … I don’t think so?”

Julian rolls his eyes. “Dee’s already downstairs.” Eager, he was eager. Wing Wang had seen it in his eyes, beyond the misery and the sympathy there had been something kindled at Asterid and Astro’s words, as she had given a name to the operation last night.

To do something.

To make something.

To _change_ something.

Sung’s hand is in hers and she has to take a moment to really look at him as they head towards the stairs. His core is a steady light from under his shirt and his skin looks golden. He had been dying, something in her comes to realize then. His apparent regressed powers had slowly been draining him over time.

Who was this man? Who could sing stars into existence, who could speak to the universe itself… Who apparently held the power to not only change it, but fix it.

 _Mine_ , she thought then as she tightened her hold on his hand. Because despite all of that (or maybe because all of that) he was still Sung. Sandy haired and freckled and smiling no matter what.

And that was what mattered in the end.

He squeezes back then and smiles up at her. “Watcha thinkin’ about?” He says to her then and she’s smiling, shaking her head. “What?”

“Can’t you tell?”

His smile widens some and he arches his brow. “Yes, but hearing you say it is even _better_.”

“Aye..” Julian’s groaning under his breath. “You two.”

“Oh I’m _Julian_ . Oh I _love_ kissing my alien boyfriend. Oh I _love_ having sex with the door unlocked!”

“SUNG.”

“I’m _El Ladron de Estrellas_ and I’m just a big ol’ softy for my prince.” Sung’s saying then and Wing Wang has to do her damn best not to burst out laughing. He’s got his hands on his hips and bottom pushed out, shaking it some. “I love him _so_ much! Even when he’s a brat! I just wanna kiss him _alllllll_ the time!”

“I am going to MURDER YOU you tiny little man.” Julian’s making a move to grab him and Sung dances away...

...Right into Ding Dong.

“My friend!” He exclaims before Ding Dong is silently bringing his hands down onto Sung’s shoulders. “...W-what are you doing?”

“Holding you in place so Julian can murder you.” Ding Dong says simply.

“NO! BABE! HELP!” Sung whips his head towards her desperately.

“You brought this upon yourself.” That, of course, gets Sung really worked up, causing Ding Dong and Julian to burst out laughing as he begins to scramble about frantically.

“Okay, okay. Let’s focus.” She’ll be the damned voice of reason if no one else will. “Julian, you’re the captain, what’s the plan?”

All eyes on him then and Julian stands a bit taller, his laughter trailing off. “How much do you know about the hybrids?”

She’s wide eyed and looking at Ding Dong then. “The Metics.”

“The what now?” Sung says, looking between the three of them.

“Empire’s best kept secret.” Ding Dong says with a terrible smile that doesn’t even reach his eyes. “Their biggest shame.”

“We’re not able to really… procreate outside of our race.” Wing Wang says, feeling her cheeks heat some as she feels Sung’s stare on her. “At least, we used to think so. We apparently can with… certain aquatic based life forms.”

“Think of sea slugs.” Ding Dong adds and Sung’s eye rounds some in understanding. “Empire didn’t really know how to react to any of it first. Eventually the decision was made.” This had always been a soft spot for them.

And Ring Rang too, something reminds her. It’s a half forgotten and foggy memory that startles her with it’s reemergence. Usually he was so dedicated to the Empire’s cause, but there had been things like that.

And things like the choice they all made when they turned eighteen.

Gods, she does not need to be thinking of that right now. She rubs her face with a heavy sigh and notices Sung looking at her worriedly. “I’m good.” She mouths, but his brow’s still furrowed and it’s obvious that he’s not buying it. “Later.” She says this silently too, tipping her head towards the conversation. They ought to be listening...

“Leave it to a bunch of exiles to find their way to Mojave.” Julian tries to make light of it but falls flat. “Ding Dong mentioned them last night.”

“I’m thinking if anyone knows about what’s going on, it’s going to be them.” He’s fiddling with his comm then, brows drawing together. “I don’t think we’re quite ready to take on Stardust quite yet…”

“Fair.” Wing Wang shrugged then. “So, where to?”

With a hologram overlaid on top of Julian’s older map, it’s easy enough to find exactly what they’re looking for. “We stay together, _si_?” Julian says. “I don’t want any splitting up, anyone to be alone right now.”

He’s still _nervous_ about all of this. She’s not the only one who notices it either. Ding Dong’s got his arms crossed across his chest defensively and Sung’s head is cocked, his core flashing as he studies the human. “Okay.” Ding Dong finally relents after a moment, his hand finding the back of the pirate’s neck and touching it lightly. “Sounds good, Jules.” And Julian’s relief is immediate. His shoulders relax, his expression softens.

“ _Gracias…”_

 _“De nada_.” Ding Dong says as he presses a kiss to Julian’s cheek, their fingers intertwining.

They all hear it then. Meouch, coming down the stairs, humming something ( _Makin’ a Move_ , she realizes later. A song that Sung had been begging her to sing with him.) Time to break the bad news, she supposes as she watches Julian turn with a winning smile, as if that’ll soften the blow of “congrats, you’re our babysitter for the day!”

Poor Meouch, she thinks as he sees the despondent expression come across his feline features. But Julian’s right. They all had their reasons to go and Meouch had his reasons to stay and most importantly... there was the undeniable question of what if. What if something happened? What if Meouch lost his last life because of this?

Poor Julian probably couldn’t bear it.

So it’s the four of them then walking out into the heat of Mojave.

“How long has this hybrid thing been going on for, then?” Sung says. “It must be pretty recent, right?”

“I would say it’s been public knowledge for a little over five years now, right Ding Dong?”

He goes a bit stiff then before he’s turning some. “Ring Rang went on his mission right around my twentieth birthday, remember?”

“Right…” The Ma’im Mission. Every one one of those missions had been top secret. Classified. Even _she_ hadn’t been able to dig anything up besides the name. The only reason they knew that they had happened was because Ring Rang had just left one day. He had shown up two weeks later with a hollowness in his eyes. A rage so sharp it had severed the ties not only between them, but between her cousin and the prince as well.

She still didn’t know what had happened.

She didn’t think she ever would...

“Five years ago they sent out a bunch of our exploration fleets to gather data.” Ding Dong probably would have had access to that he had gone through with his Ascension, she realizes. An entire Empire’s secrets, to take to the grave, to amass under your own wing and accept as yours…  

She really couldn’t blame Ding Dong for leaving some days.

“Now that I think about it… Fing Fang would probably know…” She muses. “Gods, how do you think that one’s doing, Dee?”

“Fing Fang?” Julian says then and Ding Dong’s is covering his face then, glancing up towards the cloudless sky.

“Fing Fang is the sweetest Imperial you could ever meet and he had the biggest crush on Ding Dong. He was in the running to become one of Dee’s advisors.”

“Stop, gods…” Ding Dong’s groaning then, peeking out at Julian between his fingers. The pirate looks vaguely amused, hands on his hips, eyebrows raising some.

“It was cute.” Wing Wang says fondly then. They had spent some time together. It was common for Advisors to come to Historians and for Historians to work alongside Advisors and she had taken to Fing Fang’s pleasant demeanor and his soft spoken eagerness easily.

“Gods, who is like, not gay for you dude?” Sung says then and Ding Dong’s really flushed then. “Hey, it’s a legit question!”

“I DON’T KNOW, ARE YOU SUNG?!” Ding Dong blurts.

“I reserve the right to answer that question when our respective significant other’s aren’t here.” Sung says, quickly holding up his arms as Julian advances on him and Wing Wang herself feels her brow rise cooly. “IT WAS A _JOKE_!”

“Gods, can we get back on track, _por favor_?” Bless Julian for wrangling them all back in. She can only do it so much.

“Please and thank you.” She sighs some. Time to stop thinking about home, she thinks as she loops her arm with Sung’s. TIme to start looking towards the future…

 

-

 

They’re not in the nice part of Mojave anymore, that’s for sure. It’s off the Strip, and while everything in Mojave served a purpose, it was obvious that the “rundown” look of everything here was genuine, not just some aesthetic. He can sense eyes on them. Imperials, Imperials _slumming_ it. What with their larger ears and their nice clothes, they probably looked like they were walking through on a joke tour. “Dee…” Wing Wang’s saying in a soft voice.

He hates this. Everything about this. This isn’t who I am, this isn’t what I want, this is exactly why I left. He’s moments away from screaming just that when he feels Julian’s fingers at his wrist. They slide down, touch his palm, and then their intertwining their fingers like that.

He squeezes down onto Julian’s fingers in a death grip and the pirate returns the gesture without a second thought.

“ _Esta bien, principe_ .” It’s okay, Julian says, but It feels anything _but_ okay in that moment.

“Think it’s best if you leave.”

It’s a voice from a doorway. They all turn towards the squat, one story building, eyeing the cyborg who stands in the shadows of the doorway. “You’re kind aren’t real welcome here.” He points at them then, past Sung and Julian towards himself and Wing Wang. “Empire hasn’t done itself no favors, no sir, and without any ‘mods you look like the exact kind of people we don’t want here. Like trouble.”

“Yeah right.” Wing Wang’s muttering under her breath. “Listen here-”

“We’ll go.” Ding Dong finds himself saying then in a low voice. Julian’s glancing up at him but he can’t return the gaze. “We’re just looking for the Metics, is all.”

“Oasis.” He steps out into the sun a bit to point and Ding Dong can see how misshapen the other is. What machinery he did have was rusted and tapering off into half broken ends. “They gonna take worse to ya boy.” He sneers then and his teeth are rotted and Ding Dong feels sick at the sight.

Mojave, the planet where you could do anything you could dream of…

A brightly gilded lie, done up with the bright lights of the strip and the ringing sound of slot machines filling the air.

“Fuck off, _pendejo_ .” Julian’s growling then and Ding Dong’s stepping forward then towards the man. “ _Principe_ …”

“One last question.” He keeps his voice low. “Do you know anything about Stardust?”

The ‘borgs eyes widen some. “You don’t wanna fuck with that.” His lip draws back some and he’s giving Ding Dong an appraising look. “Unless that’s your kind of scene…”

“What kind of scene?” He’s leaning in close when it happens.

The fucker’s only got three fingers left on his cybernetic arm, but they’re closing around his throat with a ridiculous ease as he’s slammed into the ground. Ding Dong feels the breath knock itself out of his body, only to be caught halfway in this throat as it reaches the spot where his windpipe is being pressed down upon. He hears Wing Wang scream above the man’s crazed laughter, the sound of a phaser charging, and then a flash as something (some _one_ ) barrels into the cyborg, pushing him off.

“You son of a bitch.” He hears Sung then and there’s a sound of flesh meeting flesh. Gods, he’s gasping, watching the sky wheel above him frantically. Died, he could have died he could have died oh _gods_ …

“Dee. DD. Hey!” He swallows another too short breath. “Hey, hey. Slow, deep breaths....” It’s Wing Wang then, her voice close to his ear. He blinks against his spotted vision and slowly, slowly, his breath comes back to him. “There we go. Just like that.”

“Julian.” He croaks out then and that’s when he sees it. Julian with a knife to the fucker’s throat, Sung barely catching his arm in time before it finds it’s mark.

“Julian, no!” Blood’s already flooding down the cyborg’s face. That must have been the noise, Sung breaking his nose, he realizes. Every vein in Julian’s neck bulges as he strains forward, teeth gritted.

“ _Dejame ir!_ ” Julian snarls. “ _Pinche maldito bastardo_!”

Instead of screaming back he simply gives them that rotten smile through the blood on his face. “Metics’ll drown ya.” He says then with a manic gleam in his eye. “Don’t take kindly to Imperials. It’s in their nature, after all.” He staggers off then with a sharp, broken laugh.

“Let me GO!” Sung’s struggling to keep Julian back, but he digs his heels in until a minute passes, two. “Fucker!” Julian’s turning then and shoving at Sung. “You had no right!”

“I’m not going to let you kill someone, Julian.” Sung hisses out and Julian’s got a dark look on his face. “Gods, take a fuckin’ moment and calm down!”

“I am calm.” He says in a cold voice then and something slides down Ding Dong’s spine at that.

_Killed, he had killed, he had…_

_(smiled at him, went skinny dipping with him, had kissed him so tenderly and had cried in his arms, had…)_

_Killed and cheated and had built a reputation of blood and deceit and-_

The breath felt tight in his chest again.

“What about Ding Dong?!” They’re up in each other’s faces then and he can feel Wing Wang tensing next to him, Sung pressing up on his heels to get on the same level as the pirate. “Think of him!”

He sees it then. The change in Julian. His whole face goes slack and he looks gods damned horrified at himself in that moment. “There we go.” Sung’s own voice is softening then. “There we go.”

“I...I…” Julian says, bringing a hand to his face. “Oh gods…”

Sung rocks back and pushes out a low breath. “S’okay.” His wrap around sunglasses stare is unreadable but his whole body is relaxing. “It’s okay Julian, you just… you got a little worked up is all. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.” He manages roughly then, causing Julian’s head to whip up. “That was stupid of me...I could have…” He trails off then, cheeks heating with shame and embarrassment.

Julian’s grabbing him then and he’s groaning a bit, a wheezing exhale escaping him. “Don’t… ever be that stupid again.” Julian says against his shoulder.

“D-dunno if I can promise that.” He groans and Wing Wang’s huffing some, pushing at Julian.

“You’re gonna kill him if you keep it up, _Ladron_.” She doesn’t quite look at him when she says it, her hands coming right back to her sides the moment she’s pushed him off. Julian folding his hands in his laps then, not meeting any of their eyes either.

“...We should get going.” Sung finally says in a quiet yet insistent voice. “Don’t want to stick around here any longer than we need to.”

Wing Wang’s helping him up then and he waves her off the moment he can stand on his own. All he wants is to take Julian’s hand and yet…

His mind keeps replaying the image. The knife, the wild light in Julian’s eyes, the way he had become feral in that moment, a gods damned stranger.

No, he had seen that Julian before. In the first ship with dead and distant eyes, his heart a black hole. Every bit the Mind Seizer’s protege in that moment. To take a child like that, to turn him into this terrible, awful thing…

And that’s what causes him to make the decision to reach out and take Julian’s hand into his.

He feels the pirate startle some, begin to pull away, but he tightens his hold. “Don’t.” He says, voice still wrecked. “Please…”

Julian’s eyes flick from his to their hands and then back up again. “You shouldn’t.” He says in a mournful voice. It’s a warning, Ding Dong realizes, to stay away.

“I am.” He says, resolute with it.

“ _Principe_ …”  
“One of these days you’re gonna have to give me the chance to get all protective over you.” He manages a weak smile then. “How many times has this been now, Jules?”

Julian’s eyes go a bit wide then and he can see the light returning to them. “I’m not sure, Dee. But maybe… maybe you’re right.” A ghost of a smile touches the corner of his lips then. “Course, if you keep getting yourself into dangerous situations…”

“Oh, you know me and danger. We’re like this.” Ding Dong twines the fingers on his left hand then. “I just can’t help myself.” He’s leaning down then, pressing his lips to Julian’s. For a moment he feels the other hesitate before he’s dragging Ding Dong close.

He’s near breathless from it when Julian pauses. “Your neck.” Julian’s voice is a whisper against his mouth. He feels the other’s callused fingers touching it then, brow furrowing. “He bruised you…”

He touches the spot where it aches. It must ring around his neck like some kind of torque. “That’ll show me to be a dumb ass.” He huffs a laugh.

“You weren’t. He’s a bastard. Hopefully on his last leg.”

“Literally on his last leg, Julian.” He says and it’s half joking, half remorseful. “Let’s just… forget it.”

But based off the look Julian’s giving his throat, something in Ding Dong suspects that it won’t be that easy.

“HEY!” Wing Wang’s calling. “C’MON!”

“Oh shit.” They’re way behind. He tugs Julian forward then, smiling some. “I fully expect this kissing session to continue later, _El Ladron_.” He waggles his brows some then, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Is that so, _principe_?” He’s speaking slowly, but he can see the smile coming through again.

“ _Si_ , Julian.”

“Gods you are… absolutely adorable when you speak Spanish, you know that? ” Hands on his cheeks again, and suddenly later seems much more likely to happen now and that’s what Ding Dong wants

“JULIAN.” Wing Wang shrieks. They both startle and give their own easy laughs and finally that last bit of shadow eases away from Julian’s features. “I SWEAR, SUNG’S GONNA USE HIS AKB’S ON YOU IF YOU DON’T HURRY UP!”

“I still don’t know what that means.” Julian says. “...I don’t think I want to find out though.”

“I agree.”

They’re catching up then and Wing Wang’s giving them both an earful until Sung finally picks her up and they’re making their way towards their next destination. The Oasis, the learn once they get back onto the Strip, was actually part of Mojave’s own Caesar’s Palace. A hidden underground aqueduct of sorts that you could frequent for “a good time” apparently.

“Sometimes I get real tired of this whole Greco-Roman thing.” Julian’s sighing as they make their way up to the imposing piece of architecture. “This though, this is one of the original Vegas hotels.”

“It’s fuckin’ huge is what it is.” Sung’s tipping his head up and up. “You think it’d be fun to rappel off the side of it?”

“Do _not_ get any ideas.” Wing Wang flicks the end of his nose, causing the empath to squawk. “We’re already frequenting a den of iniquity.” Gods, there’s so much! They’re skirting their way past the check in lines filled with aliens and humans alike at the entrance and towards the courtyard.

“Saucy.” Sung murmurs softly. “If it’s such a fun place do you think they have any weed?”

“Sung!” Wing Wang pushes him some then.

“What? These have been highly stressful times! Are you judging, Wing?”

“No, Sung, but you can’t just say those things out loud.” She looks around surreptitiously. “Have you seen the security?”

“I think they’re worried about bigger things. What about you, Ding Dong?” Sung turns on him then, eyeing him over the top of his sunglasses. “Are you judging?”

“...I’m hoping you’ll share, honestly” Ding Dong says then, not only surprising Sung apparently, but Julian too.

“ _Que?! Principe_ , you… y-you’ve smoked?” His voice drops low, as if this is some extremely taboo topic.

“You haven’t?” He’s arching a brow some at Julian then and the pirate is going bright red. “Oh my gods, you _haven’t_.” What a funny thought! He had assumed Julian had done a myriad of illegal activities at this point in his life. After all, he was a pirate… Apparently not.

“L-listen!”

“Oh now we have to!” Sung’s chiming in with a grin. “It’s on me, my friends.”

“W-When did you…?” Julian’s shoulders are up around his ears then, his cheeks still flushed.

“Ring Rang had some friends.” He goes for a casual shrug but then he’s remembering it all, remembering them all. Gods, how was everyone. He hadn’t seen Meesa and Steve and Ody and Hex in so long…

And Polly.

The grief is immediate and it’s causing Sung’s head to snap in his direction worriedly. Wing Wang’s got her own hard expression on her face. “...It’s very, very personal.” He finally manages in a tight voice.

“We’ve got more important things to do right now.” Wing Wang gets it. “Julian, I know you didn’t want us to split up, but this place is too damn big. We’re gonna spend all day here.”

He doesn’t miss the way the other’s eyes skip to his throat. “Wing Wang, no se de eso…”

“We’ve all got comms.” Sung’s fidgeting a bit. It has to be the crowd, Ding Dong realizes. That and every errant emotion they’ve been forcing at him over the past hour and a half. “We can just ping in every ten to fifteen minutes to, you know, imply that we haven’t died.”

“That’s very reassuring Sung.” Julian says dryly before he’s holding up his hands, relenting. “Fine, fine. Let’s give it another hour before we meet up again.”

“And get lunch.” Sung adds and Julian groans before rolling his eyes.

“And get lunch, apparently.”

“What, I can’t help it, I’m hungry!”

“Go, go.” Wing Wang’s patting his bottom then, causing the cyclops to waggle his brow some before he’s jogging off towards the hotel’s second tower. “I’m taking the shops.” Wing Wang says. “Promise I won’t get _too_ distracted.” She winks then before she, too, is off.

“...Comm me the minute something happens.”

“Julian…”

“I mean it, Dee.”

“I have Academy training.” He remembers how easily he had overtaken Matt, his muscle memory clicking into place without a second thought. The ‘borg earlier had been a surprise, was all. “...But I will…” He says softly, seeing how Julian’s tensing. “Focus on the mission, okay?” A quick kiss pressed to Julian’s cheek then before he’s going off in his own direction. “AND YOU BE SAFE TOO!” He calls over his shoulder.

How easy it is to be swallowed up by the crowd. They jostle him towards his destination, stepping on the backs of his shoes and on the tips of his toes. He takes in stride though, blending as best as he can.

Somehow he finds himself at the poolside.

It’s gods damned gaudy with spitting fountains and hippocampi bursting out from the pool bottom, Neptune’s visage lounging near the shallow end. There’s screaming children somewhere in the distance and hidden speakers are spewing out some generic alien top fifty song. Think, he just needs somewhere quiet to think. He skirts the edge and finds a shady spot, letting himself drop onto his bottom with a groan. His throat hurts, he’s hot, he’s tired and the past keeps trying to claw its way back up, up, up into the forefront of his mind.

 _“ What, did you really think this could work? That any of this mattered? ”_ Ring Rang’s voice is in the forefront of his mind and he draws in a sharp breath. His eyes empty as he stared straight forward, Ding Dong slipping the honorary medal over his head. He had stood there in front of the other unblinking as his father had congratulated Ring Rang for his honorable attempts to salvage the failed Ma’im Mission. _For watching your friends die, for being the sole survivor_. That’s what it all meant in the end.

He reaching into the water, splashing the salt water against his face. Of course it’s one of those fancy pools with salt water he thinks as he squeezes his eyes shut against the burn. It’s like being on Calypso again, he can’t help but muse. He just had to imagine the sound of the surf, tune everything else out...

There’s a hand on his wrist.

He gasps and his eyes fly open and that’s when he sees it.

The Metic.

They hold a finger up to their lip and Ding Dong’s eyes are going saucer wide. “We’ve been waiting for you, Prince Ding Dong.” They say in a soft voice, frilled gills billowing out around them in the pool water. It’s like looking into some kind of alternate universe. They look like him, but they’re not like him either. The longer Imperial face, the the slope of the spine, the longer limbs… but then there’s so much color, so much extra bits and pieces.

His comm pings once, twice. Wing Wang and Sung. “I-” Another. It’s Julian. “My friends…”

“Our queen only specified you.” Their brow draws together some. “Not your friends.”

He glances behind him then. Comm me the minute something happens… Julian’s voice is insistent, but this…

This could be their only chance.

He finally presses the comm, letting them know he’s okay. He would be ready this time if something happened. “Show me.”

They smile then. “A very wise choice, Prince Ding Dong.” A glance towards an overhanging rock lip then. “...I hope you don’t mind getting wet.”

“No choice.” He sighs some as he shuck his boots off, leaving them hidden in the nearby foliage. “...S’good day for a dip anyways, I suppose.”

-

“Sung.” He’s speaking into his comm.

“Roger, roger!”

“I need you to tell me it’s a bad move as a boyfriend to check on Ding Dong’s location.”

A pause. “Oh, Julian, you _didn’t_.”

“I haven’t looked yet! It’s just on the off chance that he was kidnapped, you ass! But tell me I’m being paranoid.” There had been a few minutes of hesitation when Ding Dong had checked in last, and now it was a little over fifteen minutes.

“You’re probably being paranoid.” Sung groans. “But sometimes being worried pays off. Wait for us to join up and if he hasn’t by then-”

“ _Perfecto_.” Julian closing off the communication then, glancing around the casino casually. Thankfully no one had noticed him, security or old acquaintances. He didn’t need anyone like that showing up, especially after the earlier incident.

It would have been so easy.

A knife pressed into the fleshy part of the ‘borg’s throat, or maybe he could have cut through a number of wires, rendering the other immobile. Time, he had wanted to take his time, making the other regret ever touching the prince.

He blows a breath out of his nose, his stomach churning with the thoughts, the visual… You weren’t that Julian. You weren’t _El Ladron_. You’re doing something good, something good…

“Julian.”

When had he gotten so short of breath? He looks up then and sees Sung touching his shoulders. “Calm down. You’re drawing attention.” There’s a shortness to his words, but that’s what grounds Julian. If Sung was on edge, then it meant something. He’s pulling away some, raising his hand jovially. “A drink, for my friend. He’s been on a losing streak-!” Something light and bubbling is being put into Sung’s hand from a service ‘bot and he’s holding it to Julian’s mouth. “Drink it man, c’mon now.” He says under his breath before he’s guffawing and slapping Julian on the back. “Let’s try the slot near the back. Clearly that’s the problem!” He’s shaking his head at someone (security, Julian finally realizes) waving off his earlier panic.

“ _Dios_.” Julian finally breathes out once Sung’s got him far enough away. “Was I-?”

“You were gettin’ real twitchy man. I don’t blame them for getting worked up over that, not after the whole Ring Rang incident.” His tongue is still tingling from whatever Sung had gotten him to drink, but at least it had been cool. “I felt it halfway across the casino. What the fuck is up?”

“I-I’m just… earlier. I didn’t…”

“In the slums?” Sung supplies. “Hey man, it’s… it is what it is. You were able to come back. That’s what matters.”

“...I didn’t want to.” It’s out before he can help himself. He can see bits of Sung’s eye as it widens around the sunglasses. “ _Es estupido_ , but it’s true.”

“Man, it’s a process. This has been your entire life. It was Meouch’s entire life. Do you know how bad he was when I first grabbed him and Phobos?”

“I do, actually.” Julian says, pulling up his sleeves some. Sung’s eyes widen at the ragged scars there, a surprised noise leaving him. “...Meouch did this to me, years and years ago.”

“He never told me…” Sung’s voice is soft.

“It was from his smuggling days.” And that’s explanation enough, thankfully, because an understanding look crosses Sung’s face and it’s clear the conversation doesn’t need to be pushed any further.

“Hey.” Wing Wang’s there then. “I thought we were meeting back near the blackjack table? I had to ask some people where you guys went.”

“Sorry.” He’s pressing a kiss to her cheek then. “Something came up.”  
“Something big?”

“We took care of it. S’all good now, yeah?”

She glances between them. “Sure…” A raised brow then (gods, how long had she spent in front of the mirror perfecting that? It was spot on every time.) “Where’s Dee?”

“That’s the next problem. Julian’s about to pull some stalker shit.” Sung does his own impressive brow arch.

“I am not!” He pushes the empath with a growl. “I can check in on all of you. It’s just a safety hazard!”

Double brow raise. He’s pinned. “ _Dios_ , I mean it. T-the point is, Ding Dong hasn’t checked in and…”

“Do it.” Wing Wang says simply. Julian doesn’t even hesitate. He turns on the tracking function and they’re all leaning in. “ _Dondé diablos….?_ ” He mutters.

“Oh that little shit.” Sung says after a moment. “He found it without us, didn’t he?”

“Or he was taken, Sung.” Wing Wang says a bit sharply.

“Oh…”

They all startle then, as if the mention of Ding Dong being taken and him being in harm’s way hadn’t quite clicked. “Shit.” Julian says sharply first before they’re all racing towards the pool area, where Ding Dong supposedly is. “Okay, Sung, _toma ese lado, y_ Wing Wang, _toma este lado. Es bien, si_ ?” They’re staring at him then, standing completely still. “ _Que es problema? Andale!_ ”

“...I think he said to do something fast…” Sung says out from the corner of his mouth to Wing Wang.

Spanish. He had been speaking in Spanish! “ _Lo sient_ \- Sorry. I’m sorry. You take that side, Sung, and Wing Wang-”

“I take this side.” She nods. “Got it.”

They scurry off then and he’s pressing a hand to his face, his thoughts racing. The signal keeps bouncing around erratically (underground, he was underground, but how? How had he gotten there?)

That’s when he sees one of the prince’s boots.

It’s tipped over on its side, peeking out of a bush. He’s whirling around frantically, moments away from screaming Ding Dong’s name when he sees the strange rock outcropping, how the water flows into it from under…

“...I think I know where he is.” He says into the comm. “Hope you both don’t mind getting wet.”

-

It really is like an alternate universe.

He had kept his eyes shut the entire time against the burning salt water, letting the Metic guide him the entire way. It was stupid, but what else was he supposed to do? They had surfaced right when his lungs felt ready to burst, a gasping splutter leaving him the moment his head is above water.

“Your lung capacity is impressive for an Imperial!” The Metic says with another laugh. “Come, follow me.”

He wipes the water from his eyes with a sharp noise, squinting as more of it gets in. Easier said than done, he wants to quip. He hauls himself up onto the rock instead, taking a few deep breaths. “Wuh... What’s your queen’s name?” Gods, he really is going blind into this, isn’t he?

“You’ll find out soon enough, Ding Dong.”

“Fine, then your name.”

The Metic arches a brow and he’s this close to rolling his eyes in response when they respond. “Lee Dee.”

There’s a rock cavern echoing drip from somewhere far away. They’re still walking down the tunnel and finally they come to the end-

Stepping out into a literal Oasis.

Metics, so many Metics and modded Imperials even. All scattered around the cavernous room, lit with bioluminescent moss and Unsealie fire crystals. “Welcome to our home.” Gods, this really was some kind of strange alternate Imperial world. “You can sightsee and make nice later, Prince Ding Dong. We have important matters to attend to.”

“Y-You all live here?” The rock is cool and smooth and slick with water under his feet.

“There’s several safe places like this across the Universe, but this is one of the first, and the finest.” Lee Dee gets a pleased little smile on their face then. “This is my home. I haven’t left since it’s conception.”

They’re starting to get into the more crowded parts and Ding Dong can feel eyes on him. He glances back, startled by the strange sight.

A few Metics meet his eye and smile. Some point him out to their friend and they both go a bit wide eyed before they duck their heads shyly. He had never had this at home. Either Imperials looked away or looked at him without really seeing him.

“Are you really the Imperial Prince.”

“Flim Flam!” Lee Dee says in a chastising voice, but Ding Dong notes how they have a soft smile on their features, making no move to remove the individual the small child that stood before them, electric blue and neon orange and wide eyed. “Well, are you!?”

“Y-yes.” He finally finds his voice.

“You’re much shorter than I thought you’d be.” Flim Flam breaks out into a gap toothed grin then before they’re racing off. His mouth falls open as he watches the child take a flying leap towards the water, diving into it with an alien ease.

“Flim Flam is quite the mischievous little one. I hope they didn’t offend you terribly.”  
“N-no. Not at all.” He feels it then. A laugh. It burst out of him, delayed but very, very real. “It’s… a nice change of pace.” Ding Dong says after a moment in a quieter voice. It wasn’t anything like how people had described. This was somewhere good, somewhere safe...

Lee Dee watches him then for a handful of moments before waving his hand once agian. “Come, the Queen waits.”

-

He’s surprised they all make it.

Julian’s heaving up salt water and Wing Wang’s make up is streaming down her face and his own eye is burning as he tries to blink away the salt. “W-Well, we made it.”

“ _B-Bueno_ …” Julian splutters out. “I-Into the gods damned frying pan, as they say.”

“Who says that? What does that mean?” Wing Wang says a bit irritably. “Gods, that was awful.”

“Guys, c’mon. No fighting. We’re trying to find Ding Dong.” Finally his vision clears completely. “Gods, I hope we don’t have to go back that way.” They all cast a look towards the water from which they had emerged before looking towards the tunnel. “You know, I’m gonna have a good, long talk with Ding Dong after this about listening to directions.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to by the time I’m done with him.” Julian says irritably. He feels Wing Wang’s disbelief and the words are out before he can stop her.

“What, are you going to spank him, Julian?”

“WING WANG.” Julian screams at the same moment Sung let’s out a half laughed, half horrified “BABE!”

Their voices echo back to them and they all go very, very still.

“Excuse me.” An Imperial but not Imperial is sticking their head out then. Speckled and brown and orange. Sea slugs, he remembers then and he can really see it. “Just what do you think you’re doing here? We aren’t taking in any-” They see Wing Wang then. “...Oh.” A slight sneer then. “You must be the Prince’s friends.”

Julian’s opening his mouth to say something but the Metic is waving them forward, sighing irritability. “Follow me.”

They all glance at each other before looking back at the Metic. There’s an annoyance. worrisome, nagging thing that seems to drip off the Metic, constant and growing even, but it’s not a threat by any means. “We can trust him.” Sung says after a moment.

“Glad I’ve been deemed ‘non-threatening.’” The Metic says dryly. “Let us continue on, shall we?”

He takes Wing Wang’s hand, centering on her awareness, the way she notes everything around them. “You feel good about this?” He says in a soft voice, leaning in towards her.

“Not good, but not bad either. Metics live on the fringe, not a lot is known about them. We’ll just have to see.” A sigh. “I’m just worried about Ding Dong.”

“You have nothing to worry about. He’s simply holding an audience with our Queen.” The earlier annoyance spikes in the Metic. “I wish he had something to worry about, she’s simply too relaxed about all of this. And Lee Dee, keeping the entrance open! What a little twit…” They’re shaking their head then, muttering to themself. “But guess who won’t get punished!”

“ _Gracias_ , Lee Dee.” Julian says under his breath, causing Sung to snort.

Their nearing the end of the tunnel and the growing warmth in his chest spreads across his entire body. Love, there was love and safety here. It was a sanctuary, a place where there was no judgement, no scorn. Away from prying eyes and away from hateful words.

Home, he thinks then with a terrible sadness, the memory reemerging some. This is what home had felt like too.

Wing Wang and Julian’s amazement mixes with it too, their faces tipping up towards the arching, stalactited ceiling. “This is…” Wing Wang’s voice is a soft whisper. “ _Beautiful._ ”

The Metic softens at that. “This is a safe place. That’s all our Queen ever wanted. Somewhere where we wouldn’t be judged for being less, for not being true Imperials.” They cuts a glance at Wing Wang’s gray skin and her large ears. “...All are welcome here.”

Julian’s easing some then in the following quiet and it’s only a handful of moments before they find themselves approaching a fluttering, floating tent of sorts. The Metic is drawing the curtain back, giving them a pointed look that silently threatens them to behave. “My Queen, we have… guests…”

The emotions that rise with the title are jubilant. He senses Ding Dong then, relaxed, happy… “Guests!” A warm voice sighs. “Come in, come in!”

Glass lanterns lit with Unsealie fire of varying colors are placed around the grotto in which the Queen rests within. “Pink.” Sung says before he can help himself, because it’s the only thing he can see.

And they are very, _very_ pink. With frills that spill out all around them. The Queen still half in the water, their arms on the lip of their pool as they speak to Ding Dong. The prince himself is going wide eyed at their appearance, guilt and surprise clashing with one another.

“ _Principe_.” Uh oh. Julian's pissed. Nothing new there but it's still a lot.

“Oh, he calls you _principe_!” The Queen bubbles as they near. “That’s so lovely. What a lovely human, indeed!”

“What are you all doing here?” Ding Dong says, ignoring the Queen’s cooing.

“What are you doing here, is more like!” Julian says in a rough voice. “I told you to comm if anything happened.”  
“Julian…” Ding Dong sighs. “It’s not that easy.”

“Yes, it is! You just hit the button and you speak into it, _si_ ? _Es facil, es muy, muy facil, principe_.”

“Oh my…” They’re sinking under the top of the water, peeking out at Julian and Ding Dong. “A lover’s quarrel… Is this common?”

They both turn to her then, towards her veiled face. “No.” They both say in unison.

“They doesn’t believe you, you know.” Sung adds and the Queen’s gasping at that.

“How did you know!” They swim over to them, the crescent moon headpiece upon their brow winking at them. He sits at the edge of the pool then, patting the spot next to him for Wing Wang to join.

“‘M an empath.” Their mouth rounds at that and they’re leaning up, up, right into his face. “W-woah, hi there...Q-Queen...“ A pause, his cheeks flushing, core warming. “P...pink.” 

“You’re a very pretty thing.” They muse and oh boy, Wing Wang’s annoyance flares at that. She wraps her arms around his bicep then, leaning in close with a disgruntled huff, silently marking her territory, he supposes. “And you! You’re very beautiful as well!” They’re touching Wing Wang’s cheek then and suddenly that annoyance is simmering into a pleased kind of embarrassment. “And captain, I didn’t get the chance to say you are handsome. And the prince. So many lovely people in my home tonight. Whatever is a Queen to do...”

“My Queen…” The Metic squeaks from the other side of the tent.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” They return to the center then. “I just have so much love I want to share...” Sung realizes with a heavy flush that she means it in _every_ sense of the word. “It is a pleasure to have you all here. Althought, I must claim I was surprised that the Prince showed up without his lover.”

“W-wait, Lee Dee said that they weren’t supposed to come!” Ding Dong blurts, clearly flustered not only at the word 'lover' but also the information the Queen shares.

“Zin Zon.” They say sweetly, but there’s a threat there, no doubt of that.

“...My Queen, I just thought!” The earlier Metic peeks around, looking worried

“What did I say about meddling…”

“My apologies, my Queen. They’re retreating then, looking ashamed.

They sigh some and swims back over to Ding Dong. “I apologize, more like. Zin Zon just worries.” The Queen puts their arms up on the rock edge, tipping their head this way and that. “He lied to Lee Dee. You were all supposed to come. But no matter, you’re all here now!”

“Why did you want to talk to Ding Dong in the first place?”

“Well, to get you all into Stardust, of course.” The surprise is group wide and Sung’s nearly bowled over by it. “That… is what you want, yes?”

“Y-yes, but how did you know that?”

“I have many friends, _El Ladron_. Many.” The Queen smiles then and that’s when Sung sees them. Razor sharp teeth, like a gods damned angler fish, causing unease to ripple through their small group. “But that is not the point. The point is that you need help, and I’m willing to offer mine. For a price.”

“No.” Julian’s standing then. “No deals.”

“Julian! You haven’t even heard her out!” Ding Dong’s right up with him. “We can’t do this by ourselves… We need help.”

He watches the way they lean in towards each other then, some kind of invisible gravitational pull. “He’s right, Julian.” Wing Wang says softly. “We need something.”

“All I want is a promise.” The Queens says, breaking the silence that follows, drawing them apart. “A promise that the Prince will return to his home one day and grant us amnesty.”

Ding Dong goes still, his body an unplucked string, and the Queen continues. “That we no longer have to hide. We understand that prejudice and judgement will come with time, we do not hold you to that, but a royal pardon… to right the wrongs of your Father. Become the Emperor you were always meant to be, sweet prince.”

Ding Dong kneels at the lip, leaning towards the Queen. “Is that all?”

“Yes.” They say softly, reaching up to touch his face with webbed fingers. “Do you accept?”

“ _Principe_.” Julian says sharply.

“I accept.” It’s said with such remorse, such terrible acceptance and his body aches with Ding Dong’s reluctance. He remembers that time, long ago, when they had been in the hallways of Julian’s first ship. Their friendship new and exciting, Ding Dong’s voice quiet and his face bruised. He had told the prince then that there was nothing wrong with wanting more.

But how much more could they all take?

They push their veil back then, pressing their lips gently to his forehead and all they can do is watch as the deal is sealed in front of their very eyes. Sufferance by means of the Fates and what they would will.

This is how it had to be.

The Queen smiles then- that terrible, sharp smile. “Then, Imperial Prince, let me tell you everything you need to know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I actually had some time to work on this chapter so it's a bit more fleshed out than the previous chapter. It is all happening at the same time Meouch and Liara's shenanigans are going on.
> 
> Next chapter everything's gonna come together. It's gonna be a good time. I'm in Chicago with my best friend for her birthday so I gotta go bounce, so I'll see you all here next week.


	23. Chapter 23

 

The entire trip back to the safe house is awkward. No one speaks, a heavy tension hanging over them the entire time. Sung looks absolutely drained and both Wing Wang and Julian are stiff backed and distant. 

All because of him.

All because he had made a promise.

What else could he have done in that moment? They didn’t have time to slunk around Mojave, digging up what little information they could find. This was their best bet, how could he not take it?

Even if it meant damning himself.

Become emperor, become what you were always meant to be.

“Oh gods.” Sung’s saying as they crest the hill, breaking the silence. “Julian…”

“What?” The pirate snaps and Sung’s holding his hands up weakly.

“I just wanted to give you a head’s up man. Something happened, and uh…” He glances back and forth. “Uh, I think- I think Liara’s inside.”

“ _ Hijo de puta _ , Meouch.” Julian growls out, rubbing a hand over his face. “Are you serious?  _ Dios _ , I am going to… I am this close to just up and leaving, you know that? I really am. You can all fucking figure this out on your own!"

“Julian.” He says in a soft voice but Julian’s turning on him, finger pointed like some kind of deadly weapon.

“Don’t start with me,  _ principe _ . I’m pissed at you too.” He opens his mouth to protest, feeling the anger rise up in him. “Not now. We are dealing with whatever is inside and then we talk.”

He bites down on his tongue before managing a stiff nod. He can hear Sung groaning softly behind them, letting his face fall into his hands. “You guys are killing me here…”

“I’ll grab your pylon when we’re inside, yeah?” Wing Wang says and the empath let’s out an appreciative groan. “You first, Julian. This is your show.”

“Yeah, my shit show, more like.” He’s unlocking the door then, stepping inside. Ding Dong lingers behind with Wing Wang and Sung, brows jumping some when he hears Julian’s exclamation of surprise. 

“Good or bad?” Ding Dong says and Sung’s shaking his head helplessly.

“Both?”

“Oh gods damn it, both of you, c’mon.” Wing Wang’s dragging them both in, stopping short when she sees it, when they see it.

What may very well be the strangest sight in the world at that very moment.

Ring Rang and Meouch both kneeling on the floor with Havve laid out in front of them, his chest plate open and wires spilling out. Liara, sitting on the papasan chair, a wadful of cash in her hand, fanning herself idly as she watches Julian with a feline interest. Lastly, Phobos holding a briefcase on his lap, staring at them with wide eyes.

Looking all too much like some kind of impossible Greek comedy, playing out before their very eyes.

“What am I looking at?” Julian finally hisses out.

“We can explain!” Asterid’s dragging Astro into the room from the kitchen. “We-”

“Why is Ring Rang out of the basement?” Ding Dong says before he can help himself. The older Imperial flinches some.

“My question exactly.” Wing Wang says in a tight voice.

“AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HAVVE?” Sung practically screams when no one says a damn thing.

“Meouch.” Julian says in a deathly quiet voice, causing the male Leoian to stiffen. “Report. Now.”

“You left.” Meouch is saying quickly, ears lowered and eyes averted. “And I went to check in on Havve, and that’s when… when we realized Ring Rang had escaped.”

“Guilty as charged.” Ring Rang drawls. “Your friend was offline, I took out the device-”

“YOU DID  _ WHAT _ ?” Ding Dong doesn’t blame Sung one bit in that moment. The cyclops charges forward and shoves Meouch out of the way, his fingers balling up the front of Ring Rang’s shirt. The Imperial watches Sung with a deathly calm before he glances over at Phobos in a silent cue.

Phobos sits up a bit straighter before he’s holding his palms up and out, a strange device cradled between them. Sung eyes Ring Rang for a moment longer before he’s shoving the other way, stomping over to Phobos. “I gave it to him for safe keeping.” Ring Rang says and he’s looking away, a faint blush covering his cheeks, like he’s embarrassed by all of this...

“And when was that?” Sung gives a sharp and barking laugh. “Before you ran away or after they caught you?” And Phobos is signing a response and Ding Dong’s own mouth falls open in disbelief along with Sung’s as they make sense of it. “...You came back!?”

“Yeah, little shit made us chase him all over Mojave and then he’s just chilling up on the rooftop with Pinkie over there.” Liara says, stretching out some. “Pinkie is  _ also _ the reason I haven’t knocked him out cold either.” She adds with a pointed stare and Ring Rang simply stares back, flat eyed and unimpressed. 

“Just… give me the full rundown.” Julian’s rubbing at his temples. “ _ Por favor _ , before I-I do something  _ stupid _ ...”

“Ahem!” Asterid steps forward again. “Well! Ring Rang ran away, Meouch left us here with Phobos, but we followed after him. Well, Astro did, and I couldn’t let him go by himself! But we lost him right away, s-so we kind of just wandered around Mojave for a bit.” 

Julian’s furious at this point. His eyes are bright and he’s breathing rapidly. Ding Dong doesn’t even attempt to touch his shoulder to calm him down, instead staying far, far away from the pirate as Asterid hastily tries to explain herself. “Um, and we found ourselves in this casino, and we kind of just…” Everyone stares back at Phobos then, at the briefcase that’s situated back in his lap. 

“We won. Big.” Astro gives a satisfied smirk. 

“H-how? What? I don’t...” Julian’s falling back into a chair then, his eyes never once leaving the briefcase. Liara grins some then, spreading the hundred dollar bills out and waving them at Julian. 

“There’s two more of those cases in the kitchen,  _ Ladron _ .”

“Dios  _ fuckin _ ’ mios.” Julian gives a disbelieving huff of a laugh, cutting a glance to Ding Dong. He feels like he’s going out of his own gods damned mind and can probably say the same applies for almost everyone else in the room as well.

“We probably could have gotten more, but that’s when Meouch found us.” Said Leoian looks up with a helpless shrug then. “You told us to work on our powers, so we did.”

“By gambling?” Wing Wang says in an incredulous voice.

“Not  _ just _ gambling.” Astro says with a huff. “We also masked ourselves so no one could see us, and besides- we didn't really gamble. We just told the Universe what we wanted and eventually it listened.” He has a smug smile on his face by the end of it and that’s when Ding Dong starts to laugh.

“T-this is insane.” He hears the words fall out of him between ugly whoops of laughter. His chest aches with it, with the strangeness of it all, the near impossibleness. His ex-boyfriend had torn the equivalent of a robot’s heart out and had traipsed around Mojave with it, leading his friends on a wild goose chase while he had gone and sworn his life away to a false queen. He doubled over on himself and suddenly he’s not laughing anymore.

He’s crying.

The whole room goes quiet then and he hears a tight whimper slip out of his throat. “Oh gods.” He gulps and his knees give out from under him, bringing him to the floor. Sung starts forward and Julian’s standing up but it’s Ring Rang who reaches him first. 

“...Breathe.” The other says and it’s not the voice that Ring Rang had used when they were together in the dark of their shared dorm room, it wasn’t the voice he had used in front of Meesa and Steve and Hex and Ody and Polly either. It was his teacher’s assistant voice, low and controlled. He sucked in a sharp breath and nearly chokes on it. “Not like that, princeling. Again.” 

He manages a shallow, shaking inhale which he exhales a moment later. “Okay, there we go. That's a good start.” He looks up then and sees that same cool detachment that Ring Rang would eye him with in the classroom and it’s a gods damned relief because he had been so sure, so damn sure he would look up and see the Ring Rang he knew from five plus years ago. The Ring Rang that had touched his collarbone with careful fingers, the Ring Rang who had shotgunned smoke to him on the back of his bike.

The Ring Rang he had loved once upon a time, long, long ago.

He stands then, breaking the eye contact. The whole room is so silent you could hear a pin drop. Ding Dong looks up then to see Julian watching him with an unreadable expression, and Wing Wang…

Wing Wang’s looking at her cousin in pure disbelief.

“I don’t want to go back.” Ring Rang spits out the words suddenly as he rocks back up onto his feet. Ding Dong stares back up at him, at the bruised hurt in his eyes, the way it kills him to say those very words...

“You can’t go back, is more like it.” Julian responds in a low voice, stepping forward. “You’re a failure.  _ Un fracaso. _ ” Ring Rang cringes at the words. “So what? Now you play nice, thinking we’re going to just take you in? Bullshit. You killed my friend and then you laughed about it. Don’t think I forgot about that, Ring Rang.”

“Julian…” Wing Wang starts and he’s cutting her off with a sharp cutting motion of his hand.

“No more bleeding hearts, no sympathy. You should have ran while you could, because I’m sure as hell not letting you go after this.”

“Phobos.” Sung says the Lepid’s name, breaking the tense silence that follows. “You can’t be serious.” Ding Dong looks up then, seeing the Lepid signing with furious fingers, the motions quick and sharp.

“Oh,  _ bueno _ . I can’t wait to hear about how  _ wrong _ I am.” Julian says sourly. “ _ Que _ , Phobos. What? What do you have to  _ say _ ?” He tacks an ugly sneer on the end of it, knowing full well what he meant when he said those words to the Lepid. 

Sung opens his mouth to translate but then someone cuts him off.

“If we gave Meouch a chance after he ripped off my wings, after he helped destroy my entire race, then we can give Ring Rang another chance too.”

That someone is Phobos.

And the whole room erupts into chaos the moment he finishes. 

-

He hasn’t spoken in ten years.

He hasn’t spoken in ten gods damned years and his first words are defending Ring Rang.

The words had sat against his closed mouth, prying at his lips, demanding to be heard. He had tried, oh had he tried to keep them locked away but…

It had been impossible.

He presses his mouth into a thin line then, a fine shuddering running up his spine. His throat feels like it’s on fire, his tongue heavy in his mouth. Liara’s the first to let out a surprised noise, despite knowing him the least. “He can talk!?” No one responds so she says it again, louder this time, the money flying out from her paws as she raises her arms up in disbelief, raining down on them idly. "HOLY SHIT." 

“PHOBOS.” Sung is the next to yell. Meouch’s mouth hangs open and Julian’s eyes are as wide as saucers. “PHOBOS YOU JUST- YOU! YOU-YOU- _ YOU! _ ” The Star Singer is grabbing him then and spinning him around, disbelief and joy warring on his bright features. “YOU  _ SPOKE _ . SPEAKETH? YOU MADE WORDS HAPPEN! HOLY SHIT.”

“Yes, Sung.” He whispers then and Sung’s whooping at it, at his words and his small voice and Oh gods, he’s getting dizzy…

“Oh, oh fuck okay. Down you go.” Sung’s putting him back onto his two feet, dusting at his shoulders, like it’s going to ease the nausea somehow. “I can’t believe it. Holy shit dude, I can’t actually believe it.”

He looks up then to see Ring Rang staring at him and he flushes at it, antennae curling. The Imperial looks astounded and gods, he did that. He really did that for him.

He had broken his vow to Deimos for him.

Oh gods.

He looks back at Julian then and raises his hands up, signing with shaky hands. His signing an easy comfort. “M-Mean it.” He forces the words out. How had he spoken so many before? His voice is a hoarse whisper at this point and he feels faint…

“Okay.” Julian says in a quiet voice. “...Okay. He can… he can stay, for now.” He swallows then. 

“Okay.” Phobos parrots back. He sits down hard, shaking as he does. “Okay.”

“So, I guess it’s time to uh, tell our side of the story.” Bless Sung for being able to read him because he’s pushing the focus and attention away from him. He blows out a thankful breath before he draws his legs up to his chest. 

“Oh yeah, actually that brings up a very valid point, before you start.” Liara’s standing, coming to her full height, towering above all of them. “What’s this about you little shit’s trying to get into Stardust?”

Julian whips his head towards Meouch and the Leoian is raising his paws up helplessly. “She saw the kids, she found out about Ring Rang, Phobos has been unmasked this entire fucking time Julian… of  _ course _ I told her. “ He looks wrecked and Phobos feels terrible for bringing the past up, but it was the only way he could have convinced Julian, after all.

Gods, his back aches. Phantom pain, his “wings” fluttering unconsciously. He presses back up against the chair with a soft noise, toes curling some.

“How do  _ you _ know about it?” Julian says finally. 

“I frequent some of their affiliated joints. It’s not something I would touch with a ten foot pole, if that’s what you’re asking. I just know they exist, about their casino operation.”

“So you don’t know about the Auction.” Julian says when she doesn’t continue. Her reaction is immediate. Her fur bristles, her pupils slit and her tail stills completely.

“The _what_?”  
“The auction.” Julian says with a terrible smile. “They’re dealing with rare aliens. These two were part of it.”

She looks at Asterid and Astro then, inhaling sharply through her nose before she looks back at Julian. “And that’s what you’re trying to bring down, isn’t it? Not just Stardust. The whole damn operation."

“Exactly.” Ding Dong says. “...Ring Rang, y-you’ve been around.” The awkwardness between them is so painfully obvious. “Have you heard anything about this?”

“...I haven’t.” He seems so surprised that he’s being included in on this and Phobos almost smiles, but he manages to keep a serious expression on his face. “It wouldn’t surprise me though. There’s so much… so much out there, Federation can only keep tabs on so much of space, and our own records are so limited, princeling.” 

“Gods.” Liara says, rubbing at her muzzle. “An  _ auction _ .” She says again, shaking her head in disbelief. “And they had kids…”

“We’re not kids.” Asterid tries for a smile but it comes off weak.

“They have another Lepid too.” Sung says. “So it’s all kinds of personal at this point.”

“Two Lepids…” Liara muses. “I really  _ can’t _ believe this. Fuck.”

“There’s always a bit of good in the universe somewhere.” It’s not Asterid that says this, but Astro. He’s got a soft expression on his face, features made younger by it. “That’s why we need to end this. This auction, this whole damn operation.”

“And we’re going to.” Ding Dong says and their eyes meet, but there’s something terrible tragic in the prince’s smile and Phobos doesn’t quite understand until Wing Wang speaks.

“We met the Queen of the Metics here on Mojave.” Ring Rang’s ears perk a bit at that. “...Dee made a deal.”

“You?” Ring Rang says and that grimness on Ding Dong’s face grows. “What the hell did you promise them?”

“...It was going to happen anyways.” Ding Dong says in a small voice and Julian’s giving a pained exhale at that. “I promised… I promised that I would return home eventually and pardon the Metic’s after I became Emperor.” 

Oh.

“Dee...” He says empathetically because he  _ understood _ . Understood the weight of the metaphorical crown, the responsibility that came with representing an entire race. He, too, understood the need to not be that, to not be that figurehead, to be something else.

And Ding Dong had just damned himself to it, to the one thing he had never wanted in the first place.

“They have to come through with information first, and it has to be valid. That deal means nothing if they don’t.” Ring Rang’s saying roughly then. Ding Dong’s staring at him in disbelief then and the older Imperial is giving a sharp shrug. “What?” He says, narrowing his eyes some.

“Just… Nothing. Never mind.” They both shift awkwardly then. 

“If storytime is done, I would really, really like to fix my friend now.” Out, Sung wants them out of the room. His features are drawn as he stares down at the device in his hands. “Please?” He adds softly, core flickering the with request.

“We’re staying.” Astro says, eyes flicking over to Asterid. “We have some questions about Havve.”

“If you don’t mind.” Ever the softer one, Asterid tacks a sheepish smile-wince at the end of her sentence. “I know it’s been a long day.”

“Understatement of the gods damned century.” Julian mutters as he stands. “Liara,  _ yo quiero _ … I want to ask you more about Stardust, what you know.”

“Sure thing,  _ El Capitan _ . Who else is part of this lil’ huddle?”

“Whoever else wants to join, I suppose.” Ding Dong and Meouch approach them then and suddenly it’s just him, Ring Rang, and Wing Wang left in the room with Sung and the kids. Julian looks over at Ring Rang, giving the captain a hard stare. “I don’t trust you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, the feeling is mutual  _ Ladron _ .” He kicks a foot up then, crossing one leg over the other with a casual ease, already making himself comfortable, at home. Julian bristles at it. 

Phobos does his best not to laugh.

“If you show any signs of betraying us, if I suspect you of working behind our backs, I will not hesitate to kill you, Ring Rang.” Suddenly it’s not so funny anymore. Phobos cuts a glance towards Sung, watching as the Star Singer tenses, watching the conflict play out. “No one gets to come to your rescue this time. This is a last chance kind of deal,  _ entiendes _ ? Do not fuck with me, do not fuck with my crew,  _ si _ ?”

Ring Rang stays deathly quiet and Julian takes another step forward, his finger pressing into the Imperial’s chest. “I said, do you understand?”

“I understand.” Ring Rang bares his teeth before he’s shoving Julian’s hand away. “If you’re looking for some kind of promise or an oath, you’re not getting it from me Ladron.”

Julian’s lip curls back from his teeth but Ding Dong is calling Julian’s name worriedly from the kitchen door. “ _ Te estoy vigilando, si _ ? I’m watching you.” He stalks away and Ding Dong’s wrapping an arm around him, casting one last glance back them.

No, one last glance back at Ring Rang.

“You are… unbelievable.” Wing Wang’s saying then, putting her hands on her hips. Ring Rang gives a satisfied huff of a laugh then, uncrossing his legs. “Honestly, I might kill you first. Don’t put it past me, Ring Rang. What were you thinking?”

“Babe, please?” Sung’s looking up then from Havve, the kids crowded around him. “Not here.”

“Sorry.” She bites out. Ring Rang’s doing that thing again, shoulders up and eyes averted and ears pinned back. He knows, Phobos realizes, he knows what he’s done and for the first time he’s actually expressing his regret.

He thinks about how Ring Rang had collapsed against him earlier.

Thinks about how easy it had been to pull him close.

About how his own heart ached in those moments under the stars.

“...I don’t wanna talk about it.” With a flip of a switch the Ring Rang everyone seems to hate is back. Wing Wang’s letting out a disbelieving noise, rolling her eyes some.

“Yeah, well what’s new there? Come talk to me when you’re not going to be an ass, Ring Rang.” She stalks out of the room and Sung watches her leave with a low whistle. 

“Oh man, that’s gonna be fun to deal with later. Thanks, dude.” There’s no menace in Sung’s voice though as he continues. “Can you both fuck off now? I got a robot to fix, and kids to uh, talk to, I guess?” Sung glances between Astro and Asterid. “Should I be scared?”

“I don’t think so…” Asterid muses, glancing over at Astro.

“Only if you have something to hide.”

“I’m a gods damned open book!” Sung says triumphantly, but then he deflates some. “Well, if you’re not counting the whole blocked memories thing… and that one time...” He starts to ramble and Ring Rang’s meeting his eyes, glancing up at the stairs before standing.

Roof, he wants to go to the roof again. 

A wash of nerves goes through him and he holds up a finger, signaling that it would be a moment. Ring Rang tilts his head before he nods, walking away with an easy gait. A free man’s walk, Phobos supposes.  

A handful of minutes he’s pushing the door open to the inky night sky, his guitar slung over his back and Dangus in his arms. “Oh gods, you brought the cat.” Ring Rang gives a disbelieving laugh when he turns around. “Lemme see him.” He lets Dangus fall from his grip into the Imperial’s waiting hands. “Fuck, he’s the best. He’s the  _ best _ cat I’ve ever met.” It’s so strange seeing how Ring Rang softens, how he hugs Dangus close to his chest and buries his face against his fur. He glances up then, seeing him stare. “...You don’t tell anybody about this.”

“Okay.” He says simply in a whisper soft voice.

“You’re really talking now, huh?” Dangus is wriggling around, not looking to escape, only ot make himself more comfortable. “Surprised the shit out of me earlier when you did.”

“...Me too.” Phobos says with a shaky laugh. He pushes his hair back from his face then before he’s turning his guitar over and pulling it into his lap. He doesn’t have his amp, so there’s no point in playing it, but there’s still a comfort in having his fingers on the strings, mindlessly working through scales. 

“Sayin’ a lot less now, too.” Ring Rang notes and his antannae stiffen some before he’s hurrying more through the next set of scales. 

“So?” He feels them again, his “wings” straining, the scars on his back aching with it. He grits his teeth as his fingers slip. From the top, Phobos. His lids close, his focus sharpens.

“...I don’t know why you did it, but… thank you.”

He stops then and looks up to see Ring Rang flushing heavily, a hand covering his mouth. “I’ve done nothing to deserve it, but you’ve… you put up with it all. Everything I did, everything I said.” The flush deepens. “You didn’t even know me, not like…”

He’s shifting the guitar onto his back once more, moving closer. Ring Rang closes his eyes, rolling his shoulders back before releasing a wavering exhale. “I had this friend and we grew up together, so he knew… everything about me. Put up with everything too. He convinced a lot of people to give me a second chance, or a third chance, or a fourth… that was kind of his thing.” He clears his throat some and tightens his hold on Dangus. “But you, you just put up with me from day one, after everything I did, and  I thought… I thought I had fucked everything up that day where you threw your helmet at me.”

Oh gods. Not only had his first words been for Ring Rang, but he had gone and shown the Imperial his face first after hiding it for years and years too, didn’t he? He’s flushing as well, antennae curling. “During the delegation, I was there. I was...gods, I was thirteen then, wasn’t I?” Ring Rang’s giving a disbelieving laugh, like he can’t even imagine a time so long ago. “I think...I think I saw you. You were there, right?”

“Yes.” The word croaks out from him, barely audible. He’s remembering Ding Dong, remembering the Imperial Garden rising up above them and the dark night sky above, their fingers linked.

“I-I think I saw you, your hair…” And he’s reaching out with one hand, surprising Phobos back into the present, pushing his bangs back from his face. “It was longer then, wasn’t it?”

He opens his mouth to say something, literally anything in that moment but suddenly Dangus is growling, twisting about until he’s free, skittering away from them. “SHIT.” Ring Rang pulls away. “DO NOT JUMP OFF THE ROOF YOU FUCKER.”

“Dangus!” Phobos give a small cry then, untangling his guitar strap and setting the instrument down before he too is chasing after the cat. 

They nearly skid into each other at one point and Ring Rang catches him, letting out a breathless laugh. “D-Don’t you go falling either!” He steadies Phobos, hands sliding down his shoulders and down his arms before he turns with a wild laugh, eyes bright under the low hanging moon.

_ Too late _ .

The thought hits him then and he goes hot and cold with it. Gods, oh gods... 

He liked Ring Rang. 

 

“So…” He’s not going to have a repeat of last time, damn it. No storming off, no bullshit ignoring each other angst. A good and honest talk. 

Liara had given her fair share of information. “It’s serious business too, so it’s good thing your star babies got you some cash to work with. We’re talking lifetime debts here, playing for keeps.” She had told them over the table, tail swishing slowly. "I can try to find out some more, but no promises."

Now they just had to wait for the Queen to come through and they could start to plan.

Chris and Amin had blundered in later and catching them up to speed had almost been fun, in a strange way. Yes, Ring Rang was now just out and about, yes, Havve was currently being reset, yes, they had met the Metics and no, they were not what everyone thought they were. 

But now they were alone together and Ding Dong wasn’t having it.

“You’re upset.”

“Mm.” Julian says absently. The pirate is turned away from him and Ding Dong’s staring up at the ceiling, his fingers laced across his stomach. 

“Julian.” He sighs.

“You didn’t even ask.” His voice comes out small and tight and hurt and Ding Dong’s heart aches with it. “Maybe you’re right, maybe it had to happen eventually, but you just…”

“Would you have let me say yes, Julian?”

A pause, the bed shifting as Julian moves. “No.” He finally manages out.

Ding Dong sits up then and glances over the human. He’s curled up on himself as tightly as he can be. “C’mere.” He’s grabbing at Julian’s shoulder, dragging the other up and into him. “Remember before all this, before Eureka… on the ship?” Julian’s got his face buried against his shoulder once he’s settled in. “I had just tried to kill you, and then I had asked you if you would have fucked me.” He feels Julian’s body jump with a silent laugh, like he’s trying to hold it back. He slides his hands down the other’s spine, fingers pulling up the bottom of Julian’s shirt so he can touch the other’s warm skin. “And there was this moment, before we knew how we really felt, before either of us could put a name to it…” He lays his head on top of Julian’s then, letting out a soft sigh. “I asked you what would happen after, thinking that was going to be the last time I ever saw you.”

Julian was very, very still then. He was holding his breath, Ding Dong noted. He kept one hand on the pirate’s back while the other came back up to brush through his curls. “And you said-” He trailed off then, hoping the other would finish the thought. Julian’s still quiet though, but that’s okay. Ding Dong’s more than happy to finish the story in a soft, musing voice. “You said ‘I’ll just have to steal you away again,  _ principe _ .’”

Julian finally looses a shuddering breath. “I said I  _ may _ have to steal you away again,  _ idiota _ .” He finally says before he’s wrapping Ding Dong up in hug that squeezes the breath out of him. “Why did you do that?” He asks, his grip tightening with the question.

“Because… who else is going to, Julian? No one. Not a single person is ever going to fight for them, and because it worked out for us, and because… because…” He presses his lips together with a weak noise of his own. 

Because it was bound to happen anyways.

How could it not? It was the fate he found himself hurtling towards, faster and faster. No running from it, no hiding… just prolonging it for as long as he could, until it dragged him back to that throne and thrust that crown upon his head.

Julian’s kissing him without warning, bringing him back to reality. Desperately, almost  _ frantically _ . He pulls back only to frame the pirate’s face, to hold him in place as he presses their mouths together with a careful gentleness. “Dee.” Julian groans his name and they’re falling back onto the bed together. 

His hands slip to the front of Julian’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head before they find their way back to Julian’s chest. Gods, it felt like weeks had passed since they had last touched each other like this and he’s desperate for it. Suddenly he’s shirtless as well and he’s shuddering from the cold of the room and from the feeling of Julian’s hands on his hips. 

“Did you lock the door?” Ding Dong whispers and Julian’s flushed face goes blank before he’s giving a loud laugh.

“Oh fuck you,  _ principe _ .”

“I would hope you were about to,  _ Ladron _ .” He moves before Julian can react, straddling the other effectively. “Remind you of anything?” His voice came out in a low murmur, pitching some as he felt the other’s hardness against his backside. 

“You’re missing the knife.” Julian says a bit breathlessly, his lower half rocking up and against him, causing a choked moan to escape him. “ _ Pero si _ , this does seem familiar,  _ principe _ .” He smirks a bit then as his hands find their place on his hips. “...Can I be honest with you?”

“Gods, I hope so.” He gives a nervous laugh then, trying not to think about Matt and Ryan, about the lie he still hadn’t shared with the pirate. “...What, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just… for a moment, earlier on…” Julian’s cheeks are flushing. “When Ring Rang was helping you, I got…  _ Mi sento celoso, principe _ .” He bites his bottom lip and glances away.

“I’m going to need you to translate, Jules.”

“Jealous. I felt jealous, okay? A-and worried, and just…” He gives a sharp huff through his nose. “ _ Es estupido, si _ ?”

“Julian, it’s not… you’re not stupid, none of this is.” He swallows and presses his hands against Julian’s chest, right on top of where his heart beats steadily. “I was really worried that I’d see Ring Rang looking at me the same way he did five years ago.” Hell, even like how he had looked at him on Eureka. “But there was nothing there. We both… we both grew up, I guess. Away from that, away from each other.”

Gods, that’s weird to think about. That’s how it was sometimes. It had felt like the end of the world when it had happened. He had done some stupid shit because of it.

But he wouldn’t have met Wing Wang if he hadn’t.

And none of this would have ever happened.

So in a way, he was grateful for it. For everything that had led to this very moment.

“I’m here now, with you.” He says then, fingers curling some over Julian’s heart. “And I will be until the time comes when I’m not, but that’s not what this is about. This is about here and now.” He pulls back some, fingers ghosting over the thin scar that decorates Julian’s throat. “And right now, I really, really want you to fuck me, Julian.”

“ _ Si _ ?” Those fingers twitch on his hips excitedly and Ding Dong’s grins wickedly.

“ _ Si, por favor. Yo quiero _ …” He pitches his words soft and low, dragging them out as he rocks back onto Julian. The pirate groans then and all thoughts of foreplay, of making this some kind of teasing session until he had Julian begging for it go flying out the window. “Fuck, Julian.” Ding Dong gasps out laugh, eyes rolling back, tentacle pressing against the front of his pajama bottoms. “G-gotta… fuck, I gotta have you inside.” 

Julian pushes his own bottoms down halfway and Ding Dong pulls them the rest of the way before he’s turning his attention to his own, sliding them off with a calculated slowness, his eyes never once leaving Julian’s. “ _ Me estás matando, principe _ .” Julian manages out weakly, his head falling against the headboard. 

“Mm?” Ding Dong says as he reaches down to grip Julian around the base of his cock. “I’m sorry Julian, I didn’t quite understand that.” 

“I said you’re killing me,  _ principe _ .” Julian groans as Ding Dong teases him, not quite letting the other slip into his slit quite yet. “God damn it, don’t… don’t.”

“Don’t, Julian?” He pulls his hips up, barely able to hold his laughter back at the way Julian’s eyes roll back with a frustrated whine. “Use your words,  _ Ladron _ .”

“Put it in.” Julian growls out and he’s taking the other’s length into him with a soft gasp. “Oh!” He hears Julian give his own gasp then, much louder and violent with the surprise of it. “ _ Dios, principe _ … _ fuck _ .”

His own breath sighs out of him as he begins to move his hips then, bracing one hand on Julian’s chest to help with the full body motion of it. He feels Julian shift, and suddenly they’re both sitting up, Ding Dong situated comfortable in the other’s lap with Julian still inside of him. “‘M sorry, can’t help it, g-gotta be close to you.” Julian’s pressing his face into his collarbone as he mumbles the apology, tongue lapping over the Scorpius tattoo.

“Don’t…” He says quietly into the dark of the room. “D-Don’t let go.”

Julian pauses and looks up at him then. Brown eyes luminous in the moonlight that spills through the curtains. Ding Dong feels his own cheeks heat then before he’s glancing away, but Julian’s touching his chin, pulling his gaze back.

“Dee.” His heart’s thundering in his chest and the weight of it all comes crashing down on him. Emperor, he was going to be emperor.

And there was no place at his side for Julian. 

There never would be.

“Here and now.” Julian says softly, touching his lip then. “ _ Si _ ?”

He manages a quick, tight nod, blinking a few times before his eyes are clear. He kisses Julian’s fingers in a silent response before the pirate wraps both arms around him, moving his hips slowly, pressing into Ding Dong until he’s gasping from it. “I love you.” He hears Julian whisper. He says it again against the side of his throat, then once again, tongue and lips forming the word against his shoulder. “ _ Te amo _ , principe, I love you, I love you.”

“I-I love you too.” He’s stupidly close already, his body trembling with the oncoming release. He presses his forehead to Julian’s, moving in sync with the pirate, becoming completely entangled in the other as their arms wrap around one another. 

He clamps down around Julian and feels his release spill out of his tentacle, coating both their stomachs in the clear liquid, a choked cry escaping him as his whole body went loose and light. He doesn’t even have time to react when Julian pulls him down, kissing him sloppily through a handful of thrusts before he moaned through his own orgasm. 

They stayed like that, arms now loosely locked, but still held in place. He gave a weak laugh as he felt the trembling in his thighs work its way through his entire body. “Julian.” He nuzzled the other’s cheek, listening to the soft whine he gave in response. “You doin’ okay?”

“Never better.” Julian yawns out, lashes fanning. “You wore me out, is all.”

“Don’t I always?” He tugged a curl then, huffing a laugh when Julian went to swat at him. “I’m gonna go get us a wet towel and then we can go to bed, yeah?” 

“‘M already going to bed.” Julian mumbled, issuing a weak moan when Ding Dong pulled off him. 

“You’re gonna be all gross in the morning, Jules.” He tuts softly.

“S’what mornin’ showers are fer, Dee.” He’s turning on his side then, nuzzling his pillow. “Stay with me...” The word itself is half sighed, half yawned. Ding Dong’s head whipped in the other’s direction, surprised to see Julian’s eyes closed, lashes fanned out across his cheekbones as he begins to drift off to sleep. “...Stay...”

He stood there, frozen in place until Julian’s breathing evened out. Finally, he moved to the bathroom attached to their room, locking the door behind him.

And it was then, only then, did the weight of his promise finally press down until all he can do is cry.

-

Five new messages.

She’s staring down at her phone absently, not even really looking at the time (it’s late) or the person who had called her (she  _ knew _ .)

Auction.

A gods damned Auction.

There’s a hand at her shoulder then and she glances up, knowing that touch all too well, despite it being years since she had really felt it.

Meouch.

“You gonna stay the night?” He asks in a soft voice, taking a spot next to her. She’s slipping her phone into her pocket, tail curling around her as she looks over at him. “You’re more than welcome to.”

Something in her goes tight at that, at the look on his face, on the quiet pleading quality of his words. She remembers then the moment Phobos had spoken, the words not even registering at first. It had been more of a surprise than anything because she just thought he was mute, but then the words hit her.

_ Tore off my wings. _

“Are you okay?” She says instead and his eyes go wide before he’s passing a paw over his muzzle. The scary thing was she could see that Meouch in that moment, young and scrawny and with a strange, crazed light in his eyes. The Funk pumping through him as he had bared his fangs at the Lepid pinned underneath him. 

And then he had taken the first wing into his hands and had  _ pulled _ .

Meouch gives a low, terrible laugh at that. “It’s been a while since we last brought it up is all. Took me by surprise.” Another laugh, a bit lighter this time. “All of tonight did, honestly.”

She leans against him then, almost falling against him. She doesn’t trust herself in that moment so she lets gravity aid the movement, until they’re shoulder to shoulder. How was this the same Meouch as the one who had screamed at her, who had ripped up Julian’s arm and had participated in the Lepid massacre? “Everything’s been taking me by surprise since you showed back up in my life, Meouch.” She says softly and she hears him swallow heavily.

“Is that a bad thing?” He finally says.

“...I still don’t know.” She glances over at him then and something crazy in her takes the opportunity to twine their tails together. She hears the surprised noise that Meouch issues from the back of his throat, hears the way he inhales sharply through his nose. “But I-”

Her phone goes off.

They’re inches away from each other. “You can… answer that.” Meouch says as the generic bells continue to peal out loudly in the silence of the room.

I don’t want to, she almost says, but instead she’s automatically grabbing it and glancing at the screen.

Tali.

Of course.

“...One second.” She’s standing on awkward legs, the kind that shake and can’t quite hold her up, before she’s stalking away and hitting the receive button once she’s far enough away.

“You called?” The voice on the other ends sighs. Liara bites down on her tongue until she’s sure she can taste blood, until her head’s clear and she can trust herself to speak.

“You and I need to talk.” She snaps before she glances back in Meouch’s direction, deep into the now familiar dark of the safe house. Waiting, he was waiting for her. And that’s what makes her relent, soften some, before she continues on in a softer voice.

“...Tomorrow.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Okay. Before anything else happens; before we make any major decisions, before anybody does anything stupid or crazy, before we start this beautiful, wonderful day… PHOBOS! Do you have anything else insane to reveal to us at this time!?”

Chris has a metal finger pointed in the Lepid’s direction, who jumps in surprise at his name before shaking his head quickly. “Phobos. I mean it. You have a penchant for being… somewhat _dramatic_ with your reveals.”

“Chris.” Amin warns.

“Dramatic!” Phobos whispers to himself irritably in response, eyes narrowing some at the bounty hunter.

“Well, I’m not wrong, am I?”

“Doesn’t mean you have to say it, _Sealgair_.” Ring Rang has one booted foot up on the table, glaring over at the human.

“You! You don’t get to tell me what to do or say anymore, _Cúl Tóna_! Couldn’t pay me enough to do anything for you ever again.”

“Chris…” Amin warns again.

“You sucked at your job anyways!” Chris’s mouth falls open at that and he’s about ready to lunge over the table when Wing Wang catches the back of his jacket, glaring at her cousin.

“...Doesn’t mean... You have to say it.” Phobos says haltingly then to Ring Rang, causing the Imperial to bark out a disbelieving laugh.

“Damn, you got me there!”

Amin sighs heavily, cupping his chin in his hands, taking note of who’s there and who’s not. The prince and Julian aren’t, and neither is Sung or Havve or the kids. He had seen Liara leave earlier, Meouch bidding her goodbye, but he hadn’t come to the kitchen quite yet.

“So are we taking bets on how fast the robot is going to murder that one? Cos I’m saying the moment Sung gets him online, he’s dead.” Chris settles back in his chair, pointedly ignoring Ring Rang’s bared teeth. “Amin, whaddaya say?”

“Bad bet. Knowing Sung, he’s going to install some kind of ‘don’t murder my girlfriend’s cousin’ button in Havve.”

That gets Wing Wang to laugh, even to glance over at Ring Rang for a moment. Their eyes meet before both of them are looking away hastily.

Family drama was weird.

“Phobos?” Chris extends the bet to the Lepid. He taps his lip in thought, glancing at Ring Rang before tapping his fist into his hand lightly.

“Tonight.”

“TONIGHT?!” Ring Rang almost falls off his chair, staring over at the Lord in incredulity.

“While you sleep.” He says in a neat little voice, hiding his smile behind his hand.

“You know, I think I agree. My money’s on tonight too.” Wing Wang muses and Ring Rang actually looks nervous at their agreement.

“Someone’s not getting a wink of sleep tonight, is he?” Chris chuckles, causing the Imperial to lose the skittish look, instead bristling and ready to fight once again.

“Dear God, Chris, _please_.” Amin’s basically begging at that point when the man of the hour shows up.

Havve.

The silence of the room is wrecked by the sound of Ring Rang shoving back his chair violently, his whole body positioned to run at a moment’s notice, a wild animal posed for flight. Their eyes meet, Ring Rang’s coal black meeting Havve’s own violent red, and agonizingly slow Havve raises two fingers to his optics before he points them in Ring Rang’s direction.

_I’m watching you._

“Dude!” Sung’s got his infamous pylon on as he stumbles in after the robot, ignoring Ring Rang’s horrified expression. “Murder, this early in the morning? Let’s calm down.” He sees Wing Wang and without any warning he races right over to her. “Babe! I missed you.” He moans miserably, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing until she squeaks.

“Sung!” She gently slaps his arm, looking around in embarrassment. He just nuzzles closer, sighing some as he gets comfortable. “It was only for a night.”

“It was exactly eight hours, forty two minutes, and…” He stares down at his wrist, where Amin notices there’s literally no watch in place. “I’m going to say seventeen seconds until I came into the room and saw you. That’s eight hours, forty two minutes, and sixteen seconds too long, babe.”

“Did you even sleep?”

“Sleep is for the weak.”

“Sung, you need to sleep.” She’s touching the side of his face then and he’s leaning into it with a soft, pleased sound. It’s like they’re in their own little world in that moment.

“Can we take a nap later?” He peeks up at her.

“Yeah, of course we can.” Wing Wang says back fondly.

Ring Rang’s got this disbelieving look on his face as he watches the two while next to him, Phobos sighs and watches with a dreamy expression. “ _Love_.” The Lepid murmurs warmly, antennae curling with the word.

“Gods, I never thought I’d see the day where my cousin settled down.” Ring Rang scoffs then.

“Ring Rang…” The female Imperial says warningly, eyes narrowing.

“Did you know Wing Wang had all sorts of suitors when we were younger? Quite the catch.” He pauses, smirking a bit. “But you were more focused on your sword lessons, weren’t you Wing?”

“RING RANG!”

“YOU KNOW HOW TO USE A SWORD?!”

Sung and Wing Wang both yell over one another in that moment. Wing Wang reacts first, her cheeks flushing some. “I took lessons, it was forever ago. Since I took up being a Historian, I-I never had any time to practice after that so I’m probably rusty…” Sung’s jaw, however, decides to stay firmly dropped through her hurried explanation. “S-Sung, stop looking at me like that..” She warns weakly, voice rising.

“My girlfriend... is so... _COOL_!” Sung exclaims instead, jumping up excitedly. “You can sing, and you’re so smart, and you know how to STAB PEOPLE?! And you’re stunning and beautiful and gorgeous and you’re kind and you have the cutest laugh and-!”

“Sung.” She’s giving an embarrassed laugh, covering her face. “Stop it.”

“Never. I am going to sing your praises to the stars and they’re going to have to listen because that’s kind of my thing now.” He’s peppering the side of her face with kisses, not caring as Chris makes a sound of disgust.

Amin thought it was _nice_. Everyone needed someone in some way out in space. To face its vastness alone, he couldn’t bare it.

And that’s why he had Chris.

“Aww Chris.” He pinches the other’s cheek then. “Jealous, bud?”

“All this _romance_.” His lip curls some at the word. “Who’s next? Those two?” Chris points an accusing finger at Ring Rang and Phobos and God, the reaction is immediate.

He’s pretty sure Chris just managed to scare the Lepid back into permanent silence for the rest of his life because he’s never seen someone look so embarrassed before in his life. Poor Phobos doesn’t have a poker face at all and instead just looks at Chris in complete dismay, his antennae sticking straight up, pink cheeks flooding a strange blue color.

At least he doesn’t look ready to murder Chris. Which Ring Rang _definitely_ does.

“You…” Ring Rang says in a low voice.

“ _BUENOS DIAS_!”

Of course Julian and Ding Dong decide to show up now.

“...Wow, I show up in a good mood for the first time ever and no one’s celebrating it. Noted.” Ding Dong ducks his head with a smothered laugh at the stunned group. “I’ll go back to being hard ass Julian, _si_?”

“NO! I LIKE HAPPY JULIAN!” Now Sung’s got his arms thrown around Julian, causing the pirate to grumble some, shoving at the star singer. “NO!!! HE’S ALREADY LEFT US! Look at what you all _DID!_ BRING BACK SWEET JULIAN.” Sung cries out before he sighs woefully. “I miss his wonderful smile, his wheezing laugh...”

“You _do_ have a wonderful smile, Julian.” Ding Dong says and Sung’s huffing.

“Yeah, he would know, because Ding Dong’s the only person you show it to. What do I have to do to see one genuine Julian smile?”

“Be quiet for a whole day.” Julian says dryly.

“Oh good luck.” Wing Wang scoffs under her breath, a sentiment that’s seconded by Havve. The robot drops his head with a creak, his shoulders shaking with undeniable, silent laughter.

“The two most important people in my life don’t believe in me. I’m… I’m hurt.” He touches his core then with a sad noise, causing Amin to snort his own laugh. “YOU TOO, AMIN? You were supposed to be the nice one of the group!”

“Don’t worry Sung. We still love you, even if you have a volume problem.” He reassures the other.

“I DON’T HAVE A VOLUME PROBLEM.”

“ _Dios_!” Julian covers his ears before pinning Sung with a glare. “I want everyone from yesterday ready in thirty. Everyone else is doing in home research today, including you two.” He points at them and Chris given an easy little shrug, going off in Gaelic about how nice it would be to finally have a break.

“Except you forgot to add me into your little group.” Ring Rang stands then and he gives Chris a wide eyed look, one that his partner returns, before they both look at Julian to see the pirate’s reaction.

Furious.

So much for happy Julian.

“Okay. Okay. I’m… i’m going to humor you for a moment.” He closes his eyes and inhales slowly, probably feeling ever set of eyes in the room on him. “Why would we bring you along, Ring Rang?” He says, a vein on his forehead popping out as he asks as sweetly as he can.

“I want to know if we can trust this Queen. And besides, I’m curious. Can you blame me? Our Emperor had countless missions focused on finding the source of the aliens that Metics spawned from.” He drawls.

“The Ma’im mission is the exact reason you shouldn’t come along with, Ring Rang.” Ding Ding steps forward then. “That’s too personal-”

“Don’t you think for a second that I blame them, princeling.” The older Imperial gets right up into Ding Dong’s face, his lip curled back in a vicious sneer. “Gods, I would _never_. They’re second class citizens that our Empire forced into hiding because we haven’t ever been able to accept anything less than perfect!” Ring Rang’s fist comes down onto the table, disturbing the contents. The sound startles him and he’s quickly drawing his hand back, a wide eyed, wild look on his face.

“I say let him come.” Wing Wang speaks softly. She’s watching Ring Rang carefully, head cocked some to the side. “I think it’s a good idea.” Their eyes meet and Wing Wang begins to smile at her cousin.

He doesn’t smile back.

-

Ring Rang’s staring at the entrance to the Metic’s Oasis like it’s the entrance to the Underworld itself.

“It’s underwater.” He says in a rough voice and they’re all standing around awkwardly, watching as he draws in a sharp breath before taking a few steps back.

“ _Si_ , they’re aquatic, after all.” Julian says pointedly, growing tired of this already. They have shit to do, they can’t be waiting around because the older Imperial is afraid of a little water.

“Julian.” It’s Sung that speaks up, tipping his glasses down to glare at the pirate. “Don’t push it.”

“I don’t need you standing up for me, Doctor Sung. I can take care of myself without you encroaching on my gods damn privacy.” Ring Rang snaps and gods, this was a bad idea, a bad, bad, bad idea.

“You can be look out.” Ding Dong says then softly. Ring Rang whips towards him, breathing heavily, looking moments from attacking the prince.

And Julian won’t hesitate to put him down.

“I meant what I said earlier.” Ding Dong says in a soft voice. “Too personal, for multiple reasons, Ring Rang.”

“I-” He looks over at Wing Wang and she’s got this terribly sad expression on her face as she looks at her cousin. Julian had never doubted that Wing Wang still loved her cousin, but it was so obvious in that moment. The way her features twist up, her hands clench uselessly at her side, but she still holds herself back, doesn’t move to reach out to him. “I want to meet them though.” His voice breaks and Julian can’t quite believe that this is the same Imperial that he stood off against on Eureka, the same Imperial who had challenged him in the small hallway of the safe house. The same Imperial from just a moment before, snarling like some wild beast.

Was this the Ring Rang Ding Dong had fallen in love with?

He looks over to the prince then, seeing the way Ding Dong has his own pitying look upon his features. “We can ask to see if one of them can come afterwards. They’re… they’re good people, Ring Rang.”

He’s sitting down and shucking off his boots. “I can… I can do this, okay?” He dips a foot in the pool, shuddering some. “I just… just need to see the bottom is all.” He blows out a shaking breath. Thirty seconds pass, then a minute, the Imperial showing no signs of progressing any further.

“Y’know what? You can all go on ahead. I’m staying here with Ring Rang.” Just like that Wing Wang is taking a seat next to her cousin, sitting just close enough that their hands could touch, but still far enough to give him a semblance of space. Sung’s pulling off his sunglasses, giving them a worried look but Wing Wang’s waving them forward. “Just don’t let the Queen kiss you, Sung.”

“You’re the only one for me.” He swoops in to kiss her softly before hopping back over to Julian and Ding Dong. “TALLY-HO, GENTLEMEN?!”

“What does that even mean…?” Ding Dong asks him helplessly.

“It means ‘let’s go’, _principe_ .” He grabs the other’s hand then, squeezing it some. Ding Dong smiles at him before he’s glancing back over his shoulder at Ring Rang and Wing Wang, sighing under his breath. “ _Es bien_?” Julian asks in a softer voice.

“Yeah, it’s all go-” Ding Dong cuts off abruptly because they’re both being soaked from head to toe as Sung does a screaming cannonball into the pool. The star singer is already paddling over to the entrance, paying them no mind. “SUNG!”

“YOU WERE GOING TO GET WET ANYWAYS, DD!” He says over his shoulder with an impish smile, wet hair plastered to his forehead.  
“I hate when he’s right.” Ding Dong mutters darkly and Julian’s letting out a loud laugh in response.

“Welcome to my life, _principe_. Now c’mon. Let’s see if we can beat him at his own game.” Ding Dong’s grinning then and they’re both running forward, whooping victoriously before they hit the water with a tremendous splash.

“NOT FAIR. THERE’S TWO OF YOU!!!” They hear Sung complaining when they surface, but Julian’s too busy kissing his prince, remembering that first week on Mojave where everything was uncomplicated, when he didn’t have to worry about auctions and star singers and the Imperial sitting only a few feet away from him. When it had just been him and Ding Dong and the endless sky above them.

Here and now, Julian. Think about the here and now.

“ _Te amo_.” He says before he’s pulling away, feeling something in him lighten at the prince’s smile. “Now let’s go.”

And they’re still clasping hands as they approach the entrance.

-

“So, are you gonna talk or are we just gonna sit here?” She waits until Sung, Ding Dong, and Julian are gone. Until it’s just them under the hot Mojave sun, sweat beading her forehead  and Ring Rang’s shakes subsiding. “Cos if it’s going to be the latter, then I’d like to at least get a drink from the bar.”

How many years had it been since they had seen each other outside of a family setting? Even then, it’s been forever, it seems. He looks thinner, sharper almost. Ma’im had taken something from inside of him and had hollowed him out.

He stays absolutely quiet, his eyes trained on the pool, watching as the water splashes up against the side. “I can get you one too.” She adds in a quiet voice.

More silence. There’s joyous screaming from the other side of the pool where everyone’s going on with their normal lives, unaware of this whole mess that they’ve found themselves right smack in the middle of. “It must be nice.” She’s trying again, watching the way Ring Rang finally glances up at her, head cocking some. “Innocence is bliss, they say.”

He pushes out a breath before he nods slowly. “Could you ever imagine living a life like that though?” Ring Rang says, voice half wanting, half damning.

A life without Ding Dong and without Sung and without ever leaving the Empire. A life where she would have never stepped onto the beaches of Calypso, had learned to encrypt messages and hack into several of their tech systems.

Had accepted growing up as someone she wasn’t.

As male.

“No. I don’t think I could.” She says softly, dipping her feet into the cool water. “Ring Rang, earlier you brought some things up…”

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” He’s still wearing that stupid jacket despite looking like he’s dying from heat stroke. At least he’s got the legs of his pants rolled up, letting his own feet join hers. “I’m so used to just… pushing people away.”

Because of Polly? She’s this close to asking it but she’s finally getting through to Ring Rang for the first time in years and she can’t bear to lose this. What little she has. Her cousin had always been prickly, hard edged and on the defense at all times, but there had always been good under it all. Someone who cared, despite how much he insisted he didn’t.

She thought she had lost that Ring Rang.

They all had.

“It’s okay. I just haven’t really… told Sung about any of it. About home.” She smooths down the front of her dress over her thighs then. “He literally just found out about, well, you know…” She gestures at her lap then in embarrassment and Ring Rang blinks a total of five times before he’s falling back with a screeching laugh. “RING RANG!”  
“WHAT DID HE SAY!?”  
“I AM NOT TELLING YOU THAT!”  
“Well apparently he was _more_ than fine with it, cousin.”

She’s flushed from head to toe, the sun and the heat not helping whatsoever. “We are _not_ talking about this.”

“You brought it up!”

“... _Touche_ …” She mutters darkly.

Ring Rang’s sitting up then, his jacket falling off his shoulders a bit. She can see a burn scar on his neck, something else? When did he get so many? “So he doesn’t know the whole choice thing?”

“Nope.”

“Oh wow. Are you going to tell him?”

“One of these days…”

It was the one thing the Empire did right, Wing Wang felt. The choice they all had once they turned eighteen. Choose to stay without a gender, easy enough when you have both sets of genitalia, when you have a breeding heat and a conception heat. Or choose, choose to have the implant that would help you grow into secondary sex features that would define you. The first surgery was sponsored by the Empire, and while there was a cool down period that had to be taken into consideration, you could have later changes in your life, self funded.

She touches the spot at the top of her spine then where her implant is, eyes fluttering shut as she remembers. Remembers the months of growing into a new female body, of learning everything that came with it.

“Can we talk about something else?” She says in a tight voice and she’s surprised and simultaneously unsurprised to see Ring Rang nodding. He had been the first to know her regrets upon making her original choice after all, her anger at her parents for drilling it into her head that this is what she was, this is all she could ever be.

“Have you thought about what comes after this?”

“Oh gods, no.” What did happen after they took down the Auction, after Ding Dong supposedly took the throne? “I don’t… think I can go back. It’s not even an honor thing at this point.” She rolls her eyes a bit. “It’s a…’I don’t wanna go back’ thing. Not after seeing all this. Sung’s always trying to get me to sing with him and the guys. I think maybe… maybe I’ll do that for a bit.” She feels her cheeks heating again. Thinking about a life with Sung. But would he even be able to do that, or would he have bigger responsibilities now that Astro and Asterid were here?

She hadn’t even thought of that.

Gods…

“We’ll see.” She manages in a soft voice, focusing on her wavering expression in the pool, hating how upset she looks, how _lost_.

“At least you have some kind of plan. I think I’m shit out of luck.”

“Oh hush, you could become a pilot somewhere. You’re the reason Ding Dong’s so good in the first place.”

He looks satisfied at that, a small smile coming onto his features that isn’t feral or smirked. It’s nice seeing him like this. She could get used to this. They all could, she thinks.

“And Ding Dong will be Emperor.” Ring Rang adds.

Ding Dong. Emperor. The one thing he had never wanted in the first place, the reason this all happened…

“I think I’ll take you up on that drink, Wing.” He says, withdrawing his feet from the water with a weak smile, one which she returns radiantly. Progress, it was progress slowly but surely.

“I would wait on that if I were you.” A musical voice calls and they’re both jumping in surprise as the Queen of the Metics surfaces. “Hello there Ring Rang,” a pause, their sharp tooth smile spreading. “I’ve heard much about you.”

-

“I can’t believe I got stuck babysitting. Again.” Meouch grumbles.

“...Liara?” Phobos offers and the Leoian perks some at the suggestion. He _could_ call Liara over, see what other information she had been able to dig up. She had seemed so despondent when she had come back last night after her call, but he had been too afraid to push her, to see what was going on.

He’d try again today.

He comms her and gets an automatic response back. “Busy!” It reads and he’s deflating, but a few moments later a personal message follows up. “Brunch with Dylan and the boys before they leave. Comm me later!” Followed by a very cute cat emoji blowing a kiss at him.

Little things. He’d take the little things.

“Crush.” Phobos notes. “ _Big_ crush.”

“S-she was my mate, Phobos!” He’s whiffing a pillow at the other, growling without meaning it. The Lepid dodges it easily before he’s plopping down on the couch next to Meouch, smiling easily. “Can you blame me?”

“Mm-mmm.” He shakes his head then, small scales drifting down from his hair and floating onto the couch cushions. “So much love. I’m happy.” He brings his hands to rest over his heart then, sighing happily as his lids close.

He remembers then Liara staring at him the night before, the way the words had almost fallen out of her mouth. _Are you okay? Are you okay?_ Was he? With each passing day the past was creeping closer. That monster he had left far behind reaching from behind him to close its hands around his neck, squeezing tighter and tighter…

His eyes flicker automatically to Phobos’s back.

“Meouch?” The other’s voice is pulling him back, causing him to push back further into his side of the couch with a rough noise. “...Are you okay?”

He gives an empty sounding chuckle.

“Not really Phobos.”

Not even close.

-

_It was one of those days where he couldn’t catch his thoughts._

_Fleeting things that seem to scurry away from him (like rats and bugs and other spineless, fearful things) as if they couldn’t stand being caught inside his broken mind. He didn’t have time for sane things, for rationality and sensibility, so he was grateful for it in a sense._

_Better to be without a conscious._

_Better to have respite from his never ending thoughts._

_They’re briefing the crew on how to handle the Lepids. It won’t be hard, not with pacifists, he wants to say, but he’s biting down on his tongue until he tastes blood, knowing very well what will happen if he speaks out of turn. Still, a small giggle eases out of him and several eyes turn to him._

_Be quiet, be quiet, don’t let them see don’t let them know…_

_Don’t let_ him _know._

_Know what, Meouch?_

_Gods, what was he thinking about again?_

_He presses his tongue to the roof of the mouth, tasting the blood, exhaling slowly through his nose. They’re about to reach the planet and they have nothing to worry about because all eyes will be focused on the anointing._

_The anointing of their true lord._

_“Runt.” He’s standing then and doing his best to focus at the man at the front of the room. His captain, his father… “Your assignment is Lord Deimos. You’re being comm’d the information right now.” The older Leoian is staring him down with is one good eye, a low growl emanating from his chest. “In and out. I don’t want you playing around with this one.”_

_“Yes sir.” He keeps his head low and tucked in towards his chest, but he can’t help the smile that pulls at the corner of his mouth until his muzzle aches from it. It would be pure chaos down there. No one would know what he was doing, or why it was taking so long._

_He’d play._

_He’d play_ real _nice._

-

Phobos is still looking at him with those big eyes of his and he’s trying so hard not to fall back into the past, into the flames and smoke of the Lepid massacre.

Too late.

_It had been so easy to just tear his wings off, like ripping paper. The sound itself was so tremendous that it was all he heard in that moment. Not the roar of the flames whipping up around them. Not the sound of his own manic, drug pumping heart in his chest. Not even Phobos’s screams had reached his ears in that moment._

_Just the sound of wings ripping, tearing from the skin-_

He stands abruptly, feeling the contents of his stomach give a terrible heave. Gods, he was going to be sick. Phobos is standing then too, putting a steadying arm on his shoulder and he almost knocks the other away before remembering that they’re not in the past. “How’d you do it?” Meouch gasps out and Phobos is giving a confused noise in response before Meouch forces the rest out. “How’d you ever forgive me?”

Phobos jerks his hands away and stares at him then with awful wide eyes. Something twisted in him insists in that moment that Phobos will say that he hasn’t _ever_ forgiven him. Wouldn’t that be something? Meouch almost laughs at it but his stomach jumps again and his knees wobble. “How?”

“...I just did.” Phobos finally says.

“Fuckin’ bullshit. If that’s your how, then give me your why.” _Why_ forgive him then? “I disfigured you, I helped destroy everything you knew and loved.” He gulps out, his skin going hot and cold under his fur, every bit standing on end. “Why would you ever forgive something like that?”

“I…” His antenna curl some. “I didn’t… I didn’t want to hate you.”

But why? His heart and head hurts with it in that moment, gods, everything hurts. He needs something to take off the edge. Just a small hit of something to make it easier, to take the pain away, even if it’s just for a bit. His claws unsheathe and he’s pressing the tips into his thighs, trying to just take his mind off of it, even if it’s just for a bit.

Just for a bit. 

Just for a bit.

“I was so tired.” He hears Phobos say then. “Of hate. Drowning, I was-” He can hear Phobos then too, short of breath, a worrisome flush coming to his cheeks when he looks up at the other. “I was drowning in it. Drowning _alive_.”

He’s being pulled back and away from Phobos then by something, no, _someone_. He hears the creak of metal, a distant 808 keeping perfect rhythm. Havve. Havve’s the one pulling him back and shoving something at Phobos at the same time. He gets one glance at it before he’s being dragged off.

His helmet.

Meouch can only watch as Phobos slams it down over his head, fingers shaky as he seeks out the mechanism that will lock it in place, that will allow him to start the respirator up. He opens his mouth to say something but they’re rounding the corner and it’s too late at that point anyways.

The damage’s been done.

He finds himself in the downstairs bathroom. It’s just a toilet and a sink in here so it’s small and crowded, especially when it’s him and Havve filling up the space. Still, Havve refuses to move, instead pointing to the toilet before he’s crossing his arms across his chest, standing guard.

“I don’t… have to puke…” Meouch finally manages. He drops onto the toilet seat unceremoniously instead, sheathing and unsheathing his claws periodically. He can feel Havve’s red stare drilling into him, watching his every movement. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.  “Gods, man, I need you… need you to stop staring at me right _now_!” He finally snaps, his claws finally digging into the meat of his thighs when he does. “Fuck!”

Havve doesn’t move to inspect the damage. He’s not like Sung in that way. Instead he simply turns his head to the side, his opticals no longer zeroing in on him and it’s a gods damn relief.

“...Sorry.” He finally breathes out. “That was… A lot.”

A sidelong glance, Havve’s whole body held terrifyingly still. If Sung wasn’t there it was all too easy to look at Havve and think of negative space. An absence, a lack of something that should exist.

If Sung was the star, then Havve was the black hole.

“You should check on Phobos.” He wants to be alone but he can’t find the courage to say that specifically. “I-I’ll be okay.”

Havve’s optics flicker before he’s stomping over to the sink. He opens the cabinet door and a moment later he’s shoving a medkit at Meouch, giving him a pointed look before he’s leaving without any indication that he’ll be back. Good, Meouch thinks, ignoring the medkit in his lap. Instead, he fumbles a cigarette and a lighter out of a pocket in his vest, paws shaking some as he lights it. It’s hard to hold in his muzzle. He was used to needles, to things that slid in you and ran rampant through your blood. Or fumes, or tablets and pills pressed to the flat of his tongue. “C’mon.” He says around it, hating how it take five whole tries to get the gods damn lighter to work. Finally, blessedly, it does.

He takes a drag and holds it in until his lungs burn from it, until it all comes spilling out of him in a terrible hacking mess. He inhales desperately, gagging on it, knowing very well he won’t be able to get enough air in to ease the pain.

_This is what Phobos felt every day after you left him to die on that planet._

_This is what Phobos felt like when he finally found you again a whole month after the massacre._

_This is what Phobos felt like when he took your seventh life._

_You did this. You did this._

He stubs the cigarette out on the sink counter and slowly finds his breath again. Only then does he let himself open the medkit, finally allowing himself to be healed up, finally feeling fucking deserving of it.

-

“Me?”

The Queen is absolutely stunning. He’s never met a Metic before and there’s something about the Queen that makes Ring Rang think of security and comfort and of all things good.

Until she flashes those terrible teeth at him.

“Yes you.” They muse softly. “When the prince mentioned that you were both above ground, I just couldn’t help myself. I had to visit.”

“I’m very honored.” He’s leaning over the lip of the pool then, hands holding the edge in a death grip. He can see the bottom here but he doesn’t want to be in the water with the Queen. “You’ve done great things for your people despite… various setbacks.”

They offer him a pleasant, closed mouth smile in response. “A Queen is to serve her people, and they saw me fit to be their Queen, so serve them I must.” A soft sigh. “Your friends will be joining us soon. I just wanted to have a word with you, Ring Rang.”

Gods, what had he done to get the attention of the Metic Queen? He glances over at Wing Wang before looking back at them. “Is this a private matter?” He asks. He doesn’t want to be alone with them, which doesn’t make any sense. What is it? What was setting him off.

It hits him then like a ton of bricks.

Their teeth.

They had teeth like the Dolorians.

“...You don’t have to be scared.” They reach up but he snatches his hand away, staring at the Queen with wide eyes. “...They really did hurt you, didn’t they?”

“ _Don’t_.” He doesn’t care that he’s using a threatening tone at this point. He can’t bear to hear pitying sympathies from someone he doesn’t even know. How much did the Queen know, anyways? “Ma’im off limits.”

Polly’s off limits.

Vin Van’s off limits.

“Understood.” The Queen draws back. “Then I suppose we have nothing to talk about now.”

He feels the shudder try to work its way up his spine but he locks his body tight until it passes, until there’s no outward signs of his panic. A gasp sounds from the entrance and Sung’s appearing first, shaking the water from his hair like a dog. “You’re fast!” He says as he splashes his way over.

“I would hope so. It would be an evolutionary disadvantage if I was not, Sung.” That smile again, razor sharp and yet oddly pleasant. They can’t help it, Ring Rang supposes, but still…

Julian and Ding Dong surface next and the prince doesn’t even look out of breath. “I already told Sung and Julian and Ding Dong everything we were able to find.” Ring Rang glances over and Ding Dong then and it’s obvious the information is good because the prince looks downright miserable.

“Ding Dong told me earlier you both made a deal.” He speaks up.

“We did, yes.”

“If your information doesn’t hold up, that shit’s null and void.” He hears Wing Wang say his name warningly but he doesn’t care. He’s on edge and needs an outlet. “I mean it, you’re not holding him to something if you can’t deliver. It’s only fair.”

The Queen tilts their head before nodding some. “You’re correct, Ring Rang. And I’d like to honor that with you, Ding Dong, by offering you something that many are unaware of… my true name.” A pause and a soft giggle leaves her. “Don’t tell Lee Dee.”

Ding Dong treads forward then, the water rippling around him. “I will even tell all of your friends, as a show of trust.” They lean in, hair and dress spreading out out around them. “I am Ella Bella, Queen of the Metics, and the deal that we agreed upon will only be upheld if the information we provided to you proves itself correct. We cannot promise you that it will lead to your success, but if it does, you will then uphold your end of the deal. Is that to your liking, Prince Ding Dong?”

The princeling is staring around at everyone then, starting with Wing Wang first, then Sung. Their eyes meet for a moment before he’s looking at Julian, looking like he’s about to say something, but then he shakes his head subtly before looking back at Ella Bella.

“Yes.”

Their hands clasp over the water, gray and pale pink. Long digits meeting webbed fingers. “I wish you luck then, Ding Dong.” The Queen pulls away, falling back into the water gently.

“No kiss this time?” He jokes weakly and Ella laughs with it.

“No, no kiss for you. Your pirate has more than enough to give you. Isn’t that right, _Ladron_?”

Julian’s harrumphing and waving the Queen off and they’re giving a soft laugh in response. “I must return now. I hope that your ventures prove fruitful and that you all find what you’re looking for.” They spare him a last glance through their gauzy veil. “I am here if you wish to speak, Ring Rang. Always.”

She disappears under the warm water and then they’re alone.

“So.” Ring Rang starts. “What’s the plan?”

All eyes on Ding Dong then.

“How do you feel about breaking and entering?” It’s not even a question even if it’s phrased like one. Ding Dong knows him, is already smiling to match his own growing quick silver grin.

“Now we’re talking my kind of language, princeling.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest, sweetest readers.  
> Thank you so much for your patience for this chapter. The idea last week was to take a mini hiatus from both fics so I could get caught up. Well, for reasons that I will not disclose here, that did not happen. Most of you know what happened but if you're curious, I'm happy to talk about it on my tumblr (officialvideogamedunkey) because you may see some changes with what content I'm publishing and what I'm not publishing. It's still very... up in the air. It's an interesting time, let's just say that much.   
> You're going to be seeing Meouch and Phobos's storylines coming to light over these next few chapters and I'm SO excited to write more about them and their pasts. Thank you again for your support <3

He still didn’t like any of this.

The auction , Ding Dong’s deal, the fact that it was slowly turning into a reality. It had simply been a plan drafted upon paper before today, something hopeful and seemingly impossible.

It wasn’t just possible.

It was really happening.

It’s late and he can safely assume no one else is up. Ding Dong had crashed earlier, the other’s long limbed form sprawled out across their shared bed now. All of  _ this _ was wearing down on all of  _ them _ , slowly but surely, and it was beginning to show. He stared up the ceiling trying desperately to fall asleep, to find some kind of quiet peace within himself but it’s damn near impossible. Fine. No sleep then. He was standing and pressing a gentle kiss to Ding Dong’s temple before he finds himself drifting to the door. Get some food, open a window, try not to think about it for a moment.

No.

Draw.

He needed to draw.

The realization almost bowls him over. Gods, how long had it been? Almost a week ago now, he realizes, when he had watched Ding Dong climb the skies in Nike. It had all been loose sketches and half shaded shit but it had felt good to draw again, to make something instead of destroy.

He steps back into the room and very carefully, very quietly, rummages through the drawers of the nightstand until he finds his sketchbook. Ding Dong shifts and he freezes, craning his head over at the other with his fingers clenched tight around the notebook. He hadn’t shown the prince any of his drawings and he wasn’t quite ready yet either.

Not until he made the perfect piece for him.

The Imperial sighs in his sleep and moves into the warm spot Julian had left behind. “ _ Dulces sueños, mi amor _ .” Gods, he’s beautiful like this. He grazes the back of his knuckles across Ding Dong’s cheek, standing there a moment more before he finally forces himself to leave the room, leave the prince behind.

He does open the window before he sits down at the table, leaning out into the still warm air of Mojave’s night. Lightning cracks in the distance and the rumble of thunder that follows is next to nothing. They tried to keep it as real as possible. Real clouds and real water, real plants sighing out that desert rain scent, but there was still something uncanny about it, something too perfect.

He keeps it open despite the fact that it looks like it’s going to blow in their direction and flips open his sketchbook to a new page. Pen to paper with simple warm ups, his muscle memory lending to the action when his brain can’t remember which way to move his hands. Color him surprised when he sees the first thing taking shape on the page is Sung, the empath half bowed over himself, hands cupped around his core. “What happens to you?” He says softy to the sheet, tapping the capped end against the paper Sung. When did their paths become separate? It was one thing for Ding Dong to become emperor, a palpable throne to sit upon, a legacy to claim, but Sung…

What was going to happen to any of them after this?

“It’s that time of night, isn’t it?” He slams the book shut and looks up to see Meouch peeking over the door of the fridge. “Woah there cap, did I scare ya?”

“ _ Dios _ , yes.” Julian’s sighing through his nose before he’s opening the book again to another blank page. “What are you doing up?”

“Same thing as you, I’m gonna assume, couldn’t sleep.” It’s more than that, especially given how Meouch averts his eyes, how he seems all too eager to duck back into the fridge. 

“It’s more than that,  _ amigo. _ ” Julian voice just that. 

Meouch sighs before he’s coming over to the table with two cans of beer. “You first.” He says as he presses it into Julian’s now waiting hand. Julian pops the tab and listens to the soft fizz it issues in response, trying to think of the right words to use, how to even begin to explain it.

“I don’t want to do this.” He finally says.

Gods, is it awful to voice out loud. He brings a hand to his mouth and holds it there, hiding the terrible grimace that breaks out across his face. “I hate this. Ever since you- you…”

“Since I died, Julian.”

They hadn’t been able to do this. Just talk, the two of them. This was his second in command and he had gone on ahead and pushed one executive decision after another, not once consulting the other. “Christ, I’m sorry.” The Earthen term falls out of him as he finally pulls his hand away. 

“It’s okay.” Meouch is sipping idly at his own brew, ears perking forward some. He seems to want to say something but he stops himself with a irritated noise. “Don’t get too worked up about it Julian, we’ve all been dealing with a lot of shit.”

“ _ No es justo _ .” It’s not fair him to do that though. There’s something in Meouch’s eyes. Unspoken and aching, a strange and haunting thing. “I just keep wanting to go back, to change something, anything.”

“And what? Be the one who took the bullet instead? I’m still here Julian.” His own beer is still untouched as Meouch crumples his can with a ridiculous  ease between his paws. “I could have had a lot more if I hadn’t been such a fuck up when I was younger, so don’t start about you brought me one step closer, this is my own fault.” He gives a terrible laugh then and he looks towards the window. “Besides, you didn’t actually kill me either. That one…” Julian watches the way his throat works, the way his nostrils flare. “That one belongs to Phobos.”

He tries to imagine sweet Phobos with blood on his hands, with black eyes unseeing and rage boiling through his veins. His wings, Meouch had ripped off his wings.

Had ripped up his arm.

It pulses then and he pulls at his sleeve nervously. Only Ding Dong had seen it and his fingers had always been careful upon it, tracing over the ragged scars with a gentle tenderness when they were alone together. Meouch sees it, of course, and apparently registers the meaning as well because he looks downright wrecked in that moment.

“What happened to you?” Julian’s leaning in and Meouch is giving that broken laugh again in response. He means today, while they were away. They had left on a high note and then upon returning home Meouch had been so quiet and reserved...

“I wish I was just dead.”

Gods, he wasn’t expecting  _ that _ . He swipes his arm at Meouch, missing his sketchbook but still managing to spill over the whole can of beer onto the kitchen floor. “ _ No digas eso  _ Meouch.  _ Por favor _ …” 

“I’m gonna need you to translate captain.” He’s wearing a gods damned terrible smile on his face and Julian hates it. He tightens his grip a bit more on Meouch’s wrist, a trembling breath falling out of him. 

“It means don’t say that, you fucking asshole.” Don’t think it, don’t fucking consider it, don’t ever say that to my face ever again but Meouch’s tail is tucked up and his ears are flat and he looks so gods damned scared.

He hadn’t seen him like that since Dionysia.

-

_ He’s been doing this for five years now and Star Stealer isn’t just a name. _

_ It’s a reputation. _

_ It’s not even that anymore. They know him as El Ladron de Estrellas and the name lends itself to how people see him, how they fear him. Only twenty one and very quickly climbing the echelons as the space pirate to look out for, to fear. He did things that didn’t go public, things that resulted in entire crews and factions being wiped out, in scars carved into stomachs and cut fingers and tongues. Don’t cross the Star Stealer, they said. El Ladron will make you pay. _

_ He embraced it, that mania. It was the only thing that was keeping him alive at this point. Any slip up, any sign of weakness, would be his downfall. He just needed to find some people to trust so he could finally get a ship of his own. _

_ A crew of his own. _

_ He’s at some shithole bar, waiting for his contact to get some info on a new job. Dionysia itself is a shit hole kind of planet, nothing going for it by Federation regulated stimulants and government sanctioned orgys and general misconduct. It’s very much a Spring Breakers kind of planet, Julian can’t help but think, knowing very well that there were still places on Earth that participated in this kind of revelry as well.  _

_ It gets oddly quiet and the bass heavy song above them is the only thing filling the noise. He tucks himself further into the booth, glancing over only to see what was going on. _

_ Leoian. _

_ His right arm pulses painfully and he’s quickly tucking himself away and back from the alien. No one could (would ever dare) rat him out here, he knew that much. This just had to be a terrible, awful mistake. He brings his hand up, ignoring the way it trembles, gulping at his drink nervously. It burns on the way down and does little to calm his nerves. _

_ Fuck, this was bad. This was bad this was bad this was bad. _

_ Leoians weren’t on anybody’s favorites list either especially after the massacre, but you didn’t say that to their face. You made nice and hoped and prayed that you wouldn’t be seeing Pluto in your near future if you were forced to be in the same room with them.  _

_ So what the hell was one doing here? _

_ It’s still so quiet. Maybe it’s because it’s only one that no one’s trying to play it cool. They normally did travel in packs and when Julian’s able to catch a second glance of the Leoian male he can’t help but notice how off he seems. There’s a slumped gait about him, not the standard proud Leoian strut, and he keeps looking around, like he’s expecting to find someone. _

_ He ought to call off his meeting but he’s stuck in place, his breathing short, his arm aching with the memory of Meouch ripping into it. Gods, he can’t let anyone see him like this, so out of sorts, so out of control. Sit back, Julian. Take a deep breath, another drink, and calm the fuck down. _

_ “We don’t serve your kind here.” He hears a voice say from the bar after another minute passes. “It’s best if you go.” _

_ A growled response. The tension ratchets up a few notches and Julian’s glancing at his comm, knowing now that comming out would look like he was putting out a distress call and you didn’t pull that kind of shit here. They’re all stuck in this now, whether they like it or not. “You heard me, felid.”  _

_ The slur is like a slap even to Julian’s ears. Gods, he had gotten his own fair share of nasty words thrown in his face growing up on Earth. Wetback, spic… worse things. It never got easy, not with the curled lip intent of each word, not with the genuine disgust and hate that coated them. A moment passes and then it happens. _

_ The Leoian doesn’t speak, doesn’t ask if the other had misspoken, or threaten the other to take it back. He simply pounces, throwing himself across the bar with claws extended and fangs flashing. The barkeep screams and they both go down, glass crashing around them. _

_ Fuck. _

_ He needs to go, now. Everyone around him is reacting, racing towards the fight. Call off your deal when no one’s watching and get the hell out of there, Julian. His eyes are drawn to the fight though, the way the Leoian is being dragged off the barkeep, fingers ripping at his fur and at his mane. He twists, teeth snapping viciously as he snarls out a warning. That doesn’t deter anyone though, instead spurring them on to shove him down into the floor, their feet connecting with his side, his muzzle and his face, fists falling down on his ears and back. “You think you can just come in here and pull that kind of shit?” A woman screams at him. “You mangy fuckin’ felid, slunking around in the shadows.” She’s got a hand wrapped around his tail then and she’s giving it a vicious tug, causing the Leoian to scream out beneath her. “That hurt? Maybe we ought to just cut it off! You hurt one of our own, it’s only fair.” _

_ This is what it was. Threats weren’t idle, they were very, very real in their profession. So why does Julian’s stomach turn at her words? Why does something in him ache at it? _

_ Gods, why did he care so much? _

_ A Leoian nearly handicapped you. _

_ Leoians killed an entire race. _

_ He was just one Leoian. _

_ “Maldito sea…” He growls under his breath before he’s pulling out his phaser. “Hands off the Leoian.” He doesn’t know how many eyes swivel to him but it’s a lot. He can hear their whispers too. How had he gotten in with a phaser? What the hell was he going on about? Wasn’t that El Ladron? El Ladron, El Ladron de Estrellas! What the fuck is Ladron doing?  _

_ “Fuck that.” The barkeep is forcing himself up. There’s claw marks down the front of his chest, bloody but not deep from the looks of it, and his shirt was torn from where the Leoian tried to rip it up. “You a felid lover now, Ladron?” _

_ “More so than you, apparently, pendejo.” He levels the phaser at the other before he’s swinging it easily over to the woman on top of his new friend. “Speaking of lovers, tu amante, si?” He smiles some and it isn’t pretty. It’s a dead man’s smile, cast in rictus and with flat eyes to match. “Ella es muy hermosa. It would be a shame if something were to change that.” His finger flicks the safety on the phaser and he can hear the man draw in a short breath.  _

_ “You wouldn’t.” She spits out and that’s when he shoots her. _

_ It isn’t a killing shot, but it’s aim is still true. It catches her shoulder and she’s screaming with it, falling back and off the panting Leoian, against the wall with a terrible full bodied crash. _

_ “Lo hice.” He responds in a low voice, stepping forward. No one moves and every eye is on him as he reaches the face down Leoian. “Te levantas.” He’s nudging the Leoian with the tip of his boot, infinitely more gentle than any of them had been. “Get up.” He’s not going to waste time on him if he isn’t going to take it, gods damn it.  _

_ His lids flutter and with a pained move he starts to stand. He can feel the burning stare of the barkeep on his back, murderous intent all too obvious in that moment. Burning bridges Julian, one at a time it seemed. “See, that wasn’t so hard.” He casts a glance over at the human woman, the spill of cheaply dyed black hair that falls over her bruised eyes. She’s got her own burning stare, skin pale and body shaking, but those eyes could kill. _

_ He shoots her point blank, just like that. _

_ “I wouldn’t.” He says in a bored tone as her partner reaches for his own phaser. “Unless we feel like reenacting Romeo and Juliet. I’d be more than happy to act as the poison that reunites you two in death, si? Muy facil. I just take this.” He points his phaser right at the other, head falling to the side as he begins to wave it back and forth lazily. “And shoot you here.” His chest. “Or here.” His head. “Or if we wanna have some fun, we can start here.” His crotch. _

_ “It’s twenty against two, a-and not even.” Oh gods, his voice shakes and Julian thrills with it. Power, this was power. The one thing he had never had and finally it was his. Power and gods damned control. _

_ “Oh, enserio?” Julian muses before he’s glancing at every other patron in the room. “Who’s with our friend? Show of hands? Yay or nay?” _

_ No one moves, hell, Julian’s sure that no one dares to even breathe in that moment. His smile grows as he turns it back on the other male. “Twenty against one, how do you like those odds, amigo?” _

_ “Having fun, Ladron?” Of course his contact decides to show up right now. He blows out an irritable breath, ignoring the robot who’s just sauntered into the bar. “What, no hello? Though I suppose ‘buenos tardes’ is more fitting?” _

_ “Estoy ocupado, si?” A pause. “Deal’s off anyways.” He’s still got his phaser trained on the man standing in front of him, wondering what this must look like. An Earthen space pirate holding up another human with a Leoian as his apparent back up. Either downright comical or the most intriguing thing the robot’s ever had the chance to see. _

_ “Because I’m late? Oh Ladron, don’t be silly.” _

_ “Deal’s off because I said it’s off, let’s not start playing games because I’m not in the mood.”  _

_ “Well, that isn’t nice.” The robot pouts and of course it can’t just be that. Nothing can ever be that easy. The human’s eyes flicker to the robot and Julian reacts a split second too late, firing his phaser straight at the other’s chest.  _

_ He’s turning then, digging one foot in against the old floorboards, twisting his body towards the robot but he’s too late. What a stupid way to go, protecting a Leoian, in the middle of a dead beat bar. So much for a legacy, so much for ever finding a gods damned crew… _

_ The world blurs before his very eyes and he swears it’s one of those moments before you die situations until he feels his head bounce off the floor. He lets out a choked noise of pain, trying to figure out what the hell just happened, when his vision clears and he sees it. _

_ The Leoian ripping the robot apart, limb by limb. _

_ “Dios mio.” The bar has emptied out since the standoff started and Julian’s grateful for it because no one ought to see this. One limb goes flying and the robot’s giving a garbled scream of agony, his talk box glitching out half way through. Oil splurts out from the gaping wound, wires sparking haphazardly and the Leoian doesn’t hesitate to give the other arm the same treatment. _

_ He closes his eyes for a moment before he’s forcing himself up to his knees. “End it.” He says under his breath. The Leoian must not hear him in his berserker rage because’s raking his claws down the other’s chest plate, causing a gods awful noise to issue as the robot screams even more. “STOP PLAYING AROUND AND END IT, DAMN IT.” _

_ The alien pauses, tail held rigid and head cocked. The robot is letting out ragged breaths, his legs shaking. That’s what you got for having synthetic nerves installed, Julian thinks to himself. Feeling more real meant that you got to feel the good and the bad too. “Gods, just do it or I will.” Julian finally bites out as he finally find himself able to stand on his two feet. _

_ His tail twitches and he’s digging his claws into the other’s neck, pulling his head clean off with no more than three terrible wrenches (back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and off it comes!) He throws it off to the side and it comes rolling towards Julian, the optic screen blank. He steels himself against it, against the horror and the sickness that threatens to overtake him. _

_ “Are you done?” Julian finally says in a cool voice. “Or am I next?” _

_ The Leoian turns then, nostrils flaring. It clicks then, the frantic behavior, the ease in which he had been able to destroy the robot.  _

_ Funk. _

_ He was on funk. _

_ His eyes are unfocused as they settle on Julian and he feels a shudder run through him at the sight.  _

_ “...I want to be.” The other whimpers out. _

_ He hadn’t been expecting that.  _

_ “D-Don’t want… Don’t want to… Didn’t mean to.” He’s twitching violently, eyes flicking back and forth across the room, landing on the puddle of oil at his feet. “Oh gods, I...I…” He must see it on his hands too because he’s letting out a pained noise, crumpling to the ground. _

_ And then he begins to seize. _

_ He’s rooted in place as he watches the full body spasms that wrack the Leoian. A grand mal seizure’s first stage is the tonic, Julian. That’s Holly’s voice in his head. Muscles contract and they go down where stand. Second stage? Clonic. That’s what you see in the holo-vids and shows. Full bodied rhythmic contractions, loss of consciousness. It isn’t pretty… _

_ And it’s because of her that he knows what to do next. _

_ There’s not much he can do but turn the Leoian over on his side and sit there next to him, timing it out. A minute passes, and then another… Fuck, he’s going to have to call the med unit if this doesn’t stop soon. “Una vida para una vida.” Julian growls out. A life for a life. “C’mon you son of a bitch.” _

_ He gasps then and goes rigid as a board before his entire body unwinds and falls back. Julian rocks back himself, finally feeling himself relax for the first time that night. “That wasn’t terrifying at all.” He says to the other and his eyes are rolling until they meet Julian’s. “Good morning, sunshine.” _

_ “D-Did I just…?” _

_ “Have a seizure? Si. Pretty bad one too, but that’s what happens when you get all jacked up on Funk.” His glare pierces the other then, pinning him with a quiet intensity. “What made you come in here anyways, Leoian?”  _

_ “...I just… wanted to get away.” _

_ “From?” _

_ “Her.”  _

_ “Who?” _

_ “ _ Liara _.” It’s a mournful word that he barely even catches but there it is. No it’s not even a word but a name, one that brings back a flood of memories. The Fates, the gods, every working power in the universe must have some kind of fucked up sense of humor to bring the two of them together again after all these years, but here they were. _

_ He and Meouch, reunited. _

_ “Gods.” Julian whispers. His arm feels strangely numb, like it isn’t even there, and he has to touch it to make sure it is. “This can’t be happening.” _

_ “What do you mean?” Meouch is still on his back so he rolls his eyes up at Julian, head cocking in question. _

_ “Well amigo…” He’s shucking off his jacket and pulling up his sleeve, revealing the scar puckered skin inch by inch until Meouch’s eyes are rounding with understanding. “It’s been a while. Como estas?” _

-

“Meouch.” He says a bit softer. Gods, how things had changed since then. That had been the only time Meouch had mentioned the female Leoian’s name in the five years that had passed since then and now she was a part of their daily lives somehow. They were both so different too, seemingly so much. Meouch had helped Julian find a middle ground, to pull away from that darker side of himself despite how desperately he had clung to it in those first few months.

“What happened?” Julian had asked him then and a soft smile had touched the Leoian’s features before he answered.

“My friends.”

“We’ve both done some gods awful things, but it’s… it’s getting better.” He’s sighing deeply then, clasping Meouch’s paw between his two hands. “Maybe… Maybe this is the universe’s way of giving us a second chance,  _ si _ ? To  _ be _ better.”

“Do you really think that?”

“I’d like to try to, at least.”

He gives a rueful laugh and a shake of his head. “Well shit, if you’re thinking positively captain, then I guess I have to too.”

“ _ Exactamente _ .” 

“Gotta do something meaningful with my last life, I guess.” Julian’s tutting at the black humor of it but Meouch’s giving a loud laugh, his eyes going bright with it. “Thanks captain.”

“I try.”

Suddenly they’re caught up in a red light and they’re both looking up to see Havve. “Couldn’t sleep?” Meouch says amiably. “Or are you hunting for kitchen knives to stab Ring Rang with?”

“No, no stabbing.” Julian says and Havve’s optics go half dark at the top, causing him to look suspiciously unamused at the denial before they’re blinking on full again. Thunder cracks, closer now, and they all glance out to the desert skyline. “We’re going to need all the help we can get.”

“I don’t know if I would classify him as helpful.” Havve’s nodding in agreement as he sidesteps the puddle on the ground.

“We don’t know that.” 

“First you go and fall in love, now you’re becoming friends with your enemies, what’s next?” Meouch says as he raises an eyebrow.

“Shutting down this auction.” Julian says in complete seriousness. “And burning it to the ground.”

-

“Gods, didn’t they teach you anything at home?”

“I mean, I had servants for a reason.”

Wing Wang’s huffing as she adjusts the knot on his tie. “Also, you know, ties aren’t that common in the Imperial court.” He points out, a bad idea because she’s pulling extra tight and he’s giving a choked noise. “Wing!”

“Don’t be a little shit.” She’s saying sharply and Ding Dong’s brow is arching in confusion before he understands what’s happening. She’s nervous. “I still don’t like this, are you sure you don’t want me to come, or Sung?”

“The less people the better this time around. I promise we won’t let anything too exciting happen.” She’s still got his tie caught in a death grip between her hands and he’s laying his over them gently, placatingly almost. “I’ll be fine.” He’s got his Academy training and there’s the fact that Julian’s not going to let anything happen to him. It was the same for him. Gods help anyone that hurt the pirate because Ding Dong wouldn’t hesitate to incapacitate them.

She finally relents and actually helps him fix his tie finally. “You do look good.” Her lips quirk a bit as she steps away.

It’s one of the few things Julian insisted on buying him when they first got here that he was actually happy to accept. A dark and heavy navy three piece suit with a crisp white button up and a black tie to bring it all together. 

“Oh gee, thanks.” He shrugs the shoulders, still amazed at how well it all fits. It’s not like anything he wore back at the palace either. All of that had been dress up, like he was some kind of doll to show off. This however? This was something that served a purpose, that empowered him… “I think so too.”

“And Julian, I’m sure.” She puts her hands on her hips. “Bet he took all the measurements himself.”

“Wing Wang!” He hisses out. Julian actually hadn’t seen the final product yet. He had seen Ding Dong staring at in the store and had came up beside him, smiling softly.

“Do you like that one?”

“H-Huh? I-I mean, I don’t hate it.” He had flushed then, grateful for the fact that he hadn’t followed his instincts to reach out and touch the fabric to see how soft it felt, how well made it was. “It’s nice.”

“ _ Es mejor que agradable _ .” Julian had murmured before he plucked it off the hangar, putting it over his arm. “And now it’s yours.”

“Julian! Put that back right now!”

“But you like it.” He did. It wasn’t like that first time where they had gone shopping. This was entirely something he wanted. Still… 

“L-Let me pay for it. Half even…”

“With what money, principe?”

Fuck. “I’ll figure that out. Julian, I swear to Jupiter…”

He heard Julian sigh before the other had pushed him. It had been so unexpected that for a moment Ding Dong could only stand there before it happened again. And again. And a few more times until they were in some secluded corner of the store in the back. “Ding Dong…” Julian’s voice was soft. He opened his own mouth to respond but then Julian had kissed him.

It wasn’t nearly as soft as his voice had been. The pirate’s free hand had clawed the front of his shirt to drag him down and the moment he had gasped in surprise Julian had slipped his tongue into his mouth. He gave a shocked noise which quickly turned into a weak noise of pleasure as the pirate deepened it. 

“J-Julian, we’re-” He’s breathless and pulling away suddenly, cheeks flushed and voice weak.

“I can suck you off in a dressing room but this is  _ no bueno _ ?”

The dressing room had been different. Behind closed doors with only his voice to be aware of. This was completely out in the open in the day time and he’s pretty sure this place had to be brimming with cameras. He flushes some, pressing back against the wall with an embarrassed noise, but Julian’s just stepping back into his space, closing the inches between them easily. “ _ Principe _ …” A touch of concern flashes across Julian’s features.

Hell.

He leans down and presses their mouths together and the pirate is disgustingly pleased with himself and the results. “Can’t wait to see how good you look in this.” He’s framing Ding Dong’s face with his blessedly cool hands, smirking against his mouth. “ _ Mi dulce principe _ .”

He’s flushing at the memory then and Wing Wang’s got a knowing look on her face. “S-shut up, like you wouldn’t get all worked up if Sung bought you a dress.” He huffs and now she’s blushing too, albeit she also looks furious. “Don’t hit me!” He dodges away from her before the first blow can land.

Right into Julian.

There’s steadying hands on him and he’s turning to see the pirate with his hair slicked back, a silky red button up with the top button undone and fitted black pants. “ _ Principe _ .” His eyes are widening as he takes it all in. Ding Dong knows he’s staring too and he can’t look away at how good Julian looks. 

“OKAY. I CAN DO WITHOUT THE WHOLE ‘JUST FUCK ME ALREADY’ VIBES, YOU ASSHOLES.” Sung screams from the next room over, breaking the spell. Wing Wang’s howling with laughter and they’re both stumbling away from each other, gazes seeking out just about anything else in the room that isn’t the other. “GODS, YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST ROOMMATES.”

“PUT ON YOUR PYLON,  _ PENDEJO _ .” Julian barks finally. 

“I  _ WOULD _ IF I KNEW WHERE IT WAS!” A pause and Sung’s screaming in sudden frustration. “PHOBOS, WHY WOULD YOU  _ EVER _ GIVE RING RANG MY PYLON!?”

“COS I DARED HIM TO!” Ring Rang’s answer is screamed back followed by a cackling laugh from the Imperial. 

“JULIAN, KICK RING RANG OUT OF THIS SAFE HOUSE RIGHT NOW. I HATE HIM. WING WANG SECONDS MY VOTE, DON’T YOU BABE? BABE? BABE. BABE!!!”

“ _ Dios  _ fuckin’  _ MIO _ . We are LEAVING.” Julian’s dragging him out the door. “You are all the absolute worst.  _ Te odio _ !”

“Love you too Julian!” Chris is calling back and it’s equal parts hilarious and terrifying when Ding Dong sees the murderous expression of rage that settles over the pirate’s features at the bounty hunter’s words.

“Ignore them. Do we have everything?” He’s pressing his lips together, trying not to laugh. Julian’s finally beginning to settle down, aided probably by the fact that he needs to actually stop and think. 

Liara had hooked them up with ear comm units so they wouldn’t draw attention with their wrist devices. Simple adhesive units with camouflaging technology, highly illegal in the eyes of the Federation. “Listen, I have a techie.” Was all she had said when Julian questioned it. “Meouch knows she’s good for it, she helped us track down our favorite shit lord, after all.”

Julian’s quiet, head nodding as he silently checks off his list. “Oh, un momento.” He’s rushing back into the safe house and returning a few moments later. “Close your eyes.”

“Julian.”

“Ding Dong, I mean it.” 

He sighs and closes his eyes. “Now hold up your arms, like… yes, like that.” Straight out towards Julian. He squeezes the lids a bit tighter, shifting nervously. What was he doing? He felt a hand on his wrist then and the cool kiss of...metal? 

“There you are  _ principe _ .” He opens his eyes finally and glances down, a soft noise of surprise leaving him.

It’s cufflinks shaped like stars, silver and shining back at him. “I’ve been waiting to give these to you for weeks now. I saw them that day but had to wait to go back later that night so I could surprise you,  _ si _ ?”

Suddenly it’s hard to swallow and his breath is tight and short. “Julian, they’re…”

“Don’t cry,  _ principe _ . You’re going to ruin all that hard work.” A simple disguise painted upon his features. “You look absolutely stunning, you know that?”

“Y-You’re one to talk.” He gulps out, his laugh shaky in the good way. “You look amazing, Julian.”

“Ohh, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Julian wags his finger. He feels his brow raise in silent question as the pirate digs into his pocket. “Do you mind helping me with this?”

“Julian!” He’s really laughing then, although it’s in disbelief. “An eyepatch?”

“ _ Si, es misterioso _ …” He waggles his own eyebrows provocatively. “Now come on, we don’t have all night.”

He’s shaking his head and stepping behind Julian. “On the left?” He says and Julian’s nodding, almost eagerly. “You’re so excited.”

“I can’t help it.” He ties the knot at the back of his head. “Oh,  _ es perfecto principe _ , how does it look?”

He’s expecting to look kind of ridiculous but it actually is sharp looking on the pirate. The leather patch is the same shade of black as his pants, really drawing out the whole look. “It uh… it looks…” He steps a bit closer. “It looks good, Jules.”

“You…” Julian starts but suddenly something’s falling between them.

“IF YOU TWO DON’T STOP! I CAN FEEL YOU FROM  _ ALL  _ THE WAY UP HERE!” Sung screeches at them. What had he even thrown? He sees them then. Nunchucks. He had thrown his gods damn nunchucks at them! Julian’s mouth is open but Ding Dong moves first, scooping the ‘chucks up before he’s aiming them like a spear at the star singer’s face. They just miss, hitting the side of the open window and causing Sung to fall back with loud yelp. “DING DONG!”

“That’s all on you, Sung!” He yells back before he’s looping his arm with Julian. “Let’s ditch these losers.”

“ _ Principe _ .” Julian says, causing him to stop completely.

“Yeah?”

“I’m so in love with you.”

He smiles. “I know.”

-

 

“Hello Prince Ding Dong.” There’s a Metic waiting for them near the Echelon. “And you as well, Star Stealer. I’m glad you’ve made it here safely.” 

Julian shifts uncomfortably. His earlier doubts are starting to worm their way back into the forefront of his mind. It’s the presence of the Metic, the reminder of the fact that Ding Dong promised his entire future to them. Don’t think about that Julian. Here and now, as the prince had said. 

“These will serve as indicators that you are patrons of Stardust while you perform your surveillance. You will not be able to take them off until you leave, in which they will be destroyed upon your departure.”

“They must change daily…” Ding Dong says as the bracelet is fitted around his left wrist. Julian holds out his own, watching as the golden metal seals itself. 

“Sometimes hourly. You are in luck today.” The Metic smiles. “We eagerly await your reconnaissance report. By the gods favor, you two.”

“By the gods favor.” Ding Dong says back.

Gods be damned, Julian thinks, refusing to repeat the mantra back.

The Echelon itself is a strange and hulking monster as they finally approach. It’s a skeleton, alright. A slain titan stripped of skin and form, leaving only the jutting and broken bones behind. “Are you sure you want to do this,  _ principe _ ?” Julian says in a soft voice. 

“No going back.” Their fingers touch for a moment and then he’s stepping forward and into the moonlight. 

They’re both caught by surprise when the crystal Galmi alien Chris had described to them meets them at the ruined doorway to the Echelon. “Identification.” He really is just a walking talking crystal that studies them without any visible eyes. Ding Dong holds his wrist out and Julian follows suit, glancing up at the stars above them. “Welcome to Stardust. As first time guests, I’m obligated to inform you your credit limit can checked by any dealer at any time. Stardust has a strict three strike warning, which can be found here.” The Galmi is sliding a finger across Ding Dong’s bracelet, causing a hologram to appear with scrolling text. “Do you have any questions?”

_ Nothing you’re going to want to answer _ . Julian smiles grimly and Ding Dong lets his own shoulders slump with boredom. “Bracelets are how you gain access to any rooms within Stardust. Do  _ not _ be surprised if you don’t have access and don’t ask for it either. That’s an immediate expulsion from the grounds.” The Galmi kneels then and digs a hand into the ground, revealing a handle. “Tyche’s blessing.” More gods, more bullshit. He doesn’t need luck.

He just needs to get shit done.

Pealing laughter and the sound of slot machines comes up to greet them and this time he’s going first. Mojave’s best kept secret, it’s most damning… they were really doing this. He felt a slight touch at his back, the prince’s finger tracing the shape of his shoulder through his shirt. 

No going back.

It’s extravagant to the point of gaudy. Gilded ceilings and plush read carpet that cushions their steps. Everyone’s dressed in their finest around them, sly eyed as they turn to watch them enter. Predators eyeing up their prey, quietly assessing and gauging for weakness. He stands taller then and loops his arm with the prince’s. “Stay close to me.”

“Like you had to ask.” Ding Dong jokes softly but the tension in his arm is telling. “What do you want to try your luck at first?”

“Honestly, a drink sounds gods damned lovely right now.” Something to ease the tension building up in his spine. “ _ Por favor _ ?”

“It’s on me.” Ding Dong smiles.

The bar itself is white marble veined black and the woman behind the bar smiles pleasantly. “Bracelets please.” The moment she scans Ding Dong’s her eyes widen considerably. “Big spender! First timers normally don’t go so crazy with their credits. Feeling lucky?”

“You could say that.” Ding Dong’s leaning across the table with a casual ease that must come from his days at court. It’s like he’s a whole different person in that moment, confident in a way not known to him, cool and postured too. 

“Well let’s get you started off the right way, eh gentlemen? Besides, it’s not too often we get an Imperial here.” 

It’s true. While there were plenty of nomadic Imperials, ones who had left the Empire, out on the streets of Mojave, there wasn’t a single one here. He can see the way Ding Dong’s fingers press down onto the marble for a moment before he’s relaxing once more. “Any reason?” 

“Not that I’ve ever picked up on. You get all walks of life here. There’s a room in the back that they got some real desperate people in. Life debts, you know? Make sure you don’t end up like them.” She’s winking and sliding two bubbling drinks across the table. “But have fun, don’t let me ruin your first real Stardust experience.”

It’s like liquid starlight in a glass, Julian can’t help but think as he takes his drink in hand. “How much was that?” He whispers.

“Probably too much.” Ding Dong says back before he’s sipping at it idly. “Slots sounds like a good idea.” Somewhere where they could sit and study their surroundings. “I’m going to start there. Do you want to join?”

“I’ll be over at the roulette table.” He’s pressing a kiss to Ding Dong’s cheek then. “Don’t go too crazy.” 

“No promises.” Ding Dong’s off then and he’s all alone. He glances up for a moment, to the grandiose crystal chandelier above him. They had barely scratched the surface and he already felt like he was in over his head. 

No going back, damn it.

-

Everything goes fairly well and normally for the first half hour.

And then everything goes to shit.

He’s visited five different machines at this point, the first abandoned because it guzzled down nearly a thousand credits with no kind of turnout whatsoever. They have money to spend but not that much. It helps too with getting a better idea of the space, the kind of people here. The bartender was right. They really did have all kinds of walks of life here. Quite a few eyes are on him, on the albaster of his skin and the shape of his ears.

Imperial, Imperial, Imperial.

He’s stretching out and standing from his latest machine when it happens. Just a crane of his neck, trying to get an idea of where Julian is, too nervous to touch the comm at his ear when he sees them.

Ryan and Matt.

He feels the floor drop out from under him and the drink he had finally thrown back earlier sloshes dangerously in his stomach. Why were they here? Why now? He feels his body moving on it’s own according, moving to seat himself back down at the slot machine chair but it’s too late.

They’ve seen him.

No amount of paint and makeup on his face could hide the fact that he is who he is from people who knew what to look for, and given how their mouths drop open, it’s clear that they know. This bad. Not only was this a fucking huge compromise, but he still hadn’t told Julian about the chance meeting he had had with the runners. He’s standing then, forcing himself to go over to them, not caring how strange it looks.

Ryan looks about ready to shit himself and Matt’s got this forced smile on his face, like he’s being held at gunpoint as he nears. “Long time no see friend!” Ryan says loudly and Matt’s slapping the back of his head. “Jesus, dude!”

“What are you doing here?” Ding Dong hisses. They’re in the middle of an aisle and they’re already drawing too much attention. “Are you following me?”

“Dude, what, no!” Matt squawks. “It’s just a small world. Literally. Do you know how big Mojave is?”

“This isn’t  _ Circus Circus _ or some casino on the strip. This is-”

“I’m sorry, are you bothering my friends?”

Ding Dong turns to see a human male in an expensive bomber jacket and cutting edge jeans. That’s not what catches his eye.

It’s the blonde streak in his hair.

“I just-” Ding Dong’s starting softly and that’s when all hell really breaks loose.

Because Julian shows up.

“Dee…” He doesn’t see the male standing behind him, or maybe just doesn’t really care that he’s there. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I just… I…” Fuck, what does he say? He was compromising this whole mission. He opens his mouth but the man with the streak in his hair is speaking first.

“...Do I know you?” 

Julian’s brow draws and he looks about ready to snap when something happens. He looks at him. Looks at the human with a dawning horror that shows only by the way he goes deathly pale under his brown skin, the way his right arm gives a slight shake. “No.” He gasps out. Matt and Ryan and Ding Dong are all looking between the two, but neither human comes to the same realization as the prince does.

This was him. 

This was the Mind Seizer.

Oh gods how could he be so  _ stupid _ ? How had he not put two and two together? Julian hadn’t ever said the man’s full name and neither had Matt and Ryan, but something inside him insists that he should have known somehow.

“Are you sure?” Arin’s stepping forward and Julian’s stepping back, nostrils flaring. Ding Dong’s rooted in place, watching the scene play out in growing horror. Do something, say something.  _ Anything _ Ding Dong. Literally anything at this point would be better than just watching.

“I’m sorry.” He hisses at Matt, not even waiting to hear if the other heard him. He’s throwing his drink in the other’s face then before he’s dashing the glass on the ground. “THAT WAS MY LUCKY MACHINE AND YOU STOLE IT.” The words come out of him cracked and desperate. Ryan’s holding his face in his hands, absolutely horrified, and for a moment Ding Dong thinks that Arin’s going to ignore them.

But then he’s turning on Ding Dong looking every part a fury in that moment and Julian’s hurrying away.

“What’s your problem!” Arin shoves him and he’s stumbling back and onto the nearby slot machine. He doesn’t even have a chance to respond, the human already grabbing his tie and dragging him back up. “You got something to say, Imperial?”

“I-I already said it.” Ding Dong’s growling back. “Get your hands off me, stop causing a scene.”

“You fuckin’ started it, you son of a bitch.” Oh gods, there’s something lacking there. He can see it in his eyes, a dead eyed kind of darkness that causes his spine to lock up, a cold sweat to break out across his entire body. Security is showing up to scan their bracelets and Arin’s letting go, eyes still on Ding Dong. Gods. Oh gods. He needs to find Julian. 

Matt’s still wiping the drink from his eyes but Ryan must see the dread plain across Ding Dong’s features because he’s stepping forward. “It’s on us, Arin.” He says in a soft voice. “M-Matt took his machine, we saw… he… he was winning big, we just wanted-”

“Jesus, Ryan, really?” He’s looking past the dark haired boy, right at Ryan with a disgusted look. “What the hell is wrong with you? Are you stupid?”

Matt jerks his head and to anyone else it would look like he was shaking his hair dry, but Ding Dong sees the pointed look that he aims at the exit before he’s looking down and away again. 

Now.

He needed to go now.

-

 

He doesn’t care about how bad it looks as he rushes past the Galmi and out into the open night air. He can’t care because his mind is a mess and he’s going to be gods damn sick.

Arin.

Arin Hanson.

He rounds the corner of some building and feels all the contents in his stomach come rushing up, violent and unforgiving as he drops to his knees. He doesn’t know how long it goes on for but eventually it finally stops.

He swipes numbly at the spit and sick that hangs off his mouth, trying his best not to swallow any of it up again as he pushes up on his shaking hands and arms, forcing himself to stand, for the love of God, stand!

Get up Julian. 

_ Speak English, Julian! _

_ Julian, what’s going on!? _

His stomach heaves again and the tears finally begin to spill over. If only they could see him now, the Star Stealer on his hands and knees, gasping desperately as the past threatened to swallow him whole. 

“Looks like someone’s having a bad day.”

He looks up and the gods must really hate him because it’s the gods damned cyborg from before. 

How had he summoned such a rage before when he first saw him? All Julian can do now is gape at him like an idiot, sick smeared down the front of his shirt and eyes wide and bloodshot. He tries to think of Ding Dong in that moment, of how the cyborg had pinned him and-

Arin comes to the forefront of his mind and he’s nothing, he’s nothing. 

He’s being dragged up and there’s laughter around him. “You gone and ruined your shirt, mister.” He doesn’t even remember him and he ought to laugh but he can only let his head loll back uselessly, a shudder running through his entire body. “You on Funk or somethin? Got any to share?”

There’s more ‘borgs circling them, wrecked and broken things. “C’mon man, don’t hold out on me. On us. We’re all family here.”

“I’m all me though, and you’re only half of you.” A crazed giggle escapes Julian. That wasn’t the right thing to say. Oh gods no that was  _ bad _ . The cyborg goes stiff before he’s throwing Julian onto the ground.

“You think you’re better than me?” The cyborg steps on his face then, the heel of his shoe digging into his jaw. “Better than us?”

I’m broken too, he wants to say. Couldn’t help it, not after everything that had come at him, not after a childhood of loneliness and pain, not after his trust had been shattered, not after Arin, not after K’ledr, not after every kill he had tallied up since.

Instead he simply looks up at the cyborg, knowing very well what his lack of response will cause. His lip curls back and suddenly the shoe on his face is connecting with his gut and he sobs out a laugh at the pain of it.

Another to the back of his head and his back. Then a foot being brought down on his knee, his shoulder. They’re all ganging up on him and all he can do is laugh and laugh and laugh.

“What’s so funny?! What’s so FUCKING FUNNY!?”

He doesn’t even notice when his wheezing laughter turned to tears.

There’s a knife. He sees it catch in the moonlight and all he can do is stare in a strange mix of horror and fascination as it comes down.

A shadow blots out the moon.

He’s not quite sure what happens then. It’s a blur of shapes and sounds and screams. Something in him says that he has a concussion but he also can’t remember how to check for that, so he just pushes up on his trembling arms once more, gritting his teeth against the pain.

“Julian!”

It all becomes clear the moment he hears Ding Dong’s voice. Dead cyborgs around him, the knife on the ground, the masked figure standing above the son of a bitch that started this all and the gun in their hand.

Pointed right at Ding Dong.

Julian doesn’t even think. He’s scooping the knife up and throwing it, watching as it catches them in the shoulder. “Julian!” Ding Dong screams again the exact moment the gun fires and he feels his heart stop with it.

He thinks of Meouch in that moment. The way he had watched the Leoian pitch forward soundlessly as the world had gone to hell around them, the way he had died without any warning. That had been meant for him. He should have died that night and this was Fate finally catching up to him, Pluto’s way of punishing him for skipping out on his destiny. Taking the one thing that mattered most to him, the thing that had made him a better person...

Gods no.

Gods please.

Not him.

Not Ding Dong.

They’re running away and Julian doesn’t even care because he's already turning in the prince’s direction, a scream moments from forming on his lips.

Only to see the prince standing there, completely unharmed.

“Please.” The word wheezes out of him because he doesn’t believe it. Any moment he’ll start to bleed, any moment he’ll fall just like Meouch did and there won’t be another life waiting for him. The prince rushes over just in time to catch his crumpling form, his long arms wrapping around him and holding him tight. “Jules…” Ding Dong whispers.

“Tell me you’re okay.” Julian says against his shoulder.

“I-I’m okay.”

“Tell me you’re real.”

“W-what? Julian…”

“Tell me you’re real!” He shouts and Ding Dong’s hugging him that much tighter. 

“I’m real, Julian. I’m real and I’m right here and I’m okay. I’m okay… We’re okay.”

“I’m not.” He whispers. Not okay. “ _ No estoy _ …”

And he’s slipping away and into the dark.


	26. Chapter 26

After Julian and Ding Dong’s departure Sung hadn’t been expecting much to happen and that was  _ fine _ . More than fine, if he was being completely honest. A quiet night in with his lady sounded like the exact thing he needed, especially if it included some wine, some cuddling, and maybe a little something extra if he was lucky. 

Gods let him be lucky tonight. 

Of course, the gods (capricious bastards that they were) would have the twins waiting right outside the door to his bedroom the moment he came up the stairs. Sung sighed some at the sight, almost letting the wine bottle and glasses drop unceremoniously from his hands to the floor. “Let me guess, training…” He says with a defeated bow of his head. 

“That’s right.” Astro says, not a hint of remorse in his voice as he relieves Sung of the glass in his hands. Asterid’s giving him a sympathetic look, so at least he has that going for him, he supposes. 

“Let me at least say good night to her, you little fiend.” Sung says when Astro stalks over to the stairs. It’s meant to be a joke but the younger boy’s brows slant viciously before he’s stomping off, leaving him and Asterid behind. “He uh...doing okay?”

“He’s been better…” Asterid murmurs. “Go on, tell Wing Wang I said hi and we’ll see you top side.” 

So much for a quiet night...

He’s opening the bedroom door to find Wing Wang shooing Dangus off the sheet music that covers the bed. “Bad cat!” She huffs before she looks up, expression helplessly defeated. “Help?”

He scoops the tabby up and presses a few kisses to the top of the growling cat’s head, huffing in amusement. “Hey now, I’m not DD, I’m the one you  _ like _ you silly cat.” He chastises him gently. Wing Wang lets out a loud snort before she covers her mouth with an embarrassed noise, causing him to smile. “Babe.”

“What?” The blush is crawling up her cheeks then and now he really can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

“That was so  _ cute _ .” Dangus is squirming out of his grip and he doesn’t even make an effort to chase after the cat as he tears out of the room. One less thing between him and Wing Wang, after all. “You’re so cute.” He adds, as if it needs extra emphasis. 

She glances away and that’s common enough, but it’s the fact that she doesn’t say his name, the fact that he can’t quite read the situation with this stupid pylon on, that’s what makes it weird. His hands go up to undo the strap but she’s holding her own hands up, causing him to pause. 

“I’m trying…” She averts her eyes, hands then clenching in her lap into tight fists. “I’m just trying to be better at this.”

“This?” He ventures.

“Our relationship.”

His brow shoots up behind his visor at that. Kids are going to have to wait for a moment, he can’t help but think as he closes the door. “What do you mean?” Sung’s moving the sheet music to the side, careful not to crumple any of it, before taking a seat next to her. She’s tense. He can see it in the way her fists stay curled, the way her shoulders hold themselves with a distinct rigidness. 

“Every time you look at Dee and Julian you can just  _ tell _ they’re meant for each other, you know? Like… like they just compliment one another. And then there’s you and me.” Gods, all he wants to do is pull his pylon off because he’s starting to get nervous at her words, but he stays completely quiet, completely still, waiting for her to finish. “More like there’s  _ me _ . Y-you’re so good at all of this and I’m just… I’ve been...” She trails off then, cheeks filling with blotchy color.

“Wing…” He touches her cheek then. “This isn’t about who’s better at being in a relationship, or even who’s the better significant other.” He traces his thumb down her jaw before bringing it up again, smoothing the heated skin there. “It’s about us and what we feel for each other, and last time I checked… you like me. A lot. And I-”

_ I’m falling in love with you _ .

How could he not when everything she felt was so genuine? When she lived so unapologetically? Even in those embarrassed moments of hers, there was always something so close to breaking the surface and making itself known. But being able to sense all of this was his downfall too because he had felt other things too.

Like how she would always pull herself back during shared moments between the two of them... like she couldn’t let herself feel the things he knew she wanted to oh so desperately. Afraid. She was afraid of something dark and hidden away from him and in turn, he was afraid of what would happened if he pushed it.

So that’s why he finds himself saying different words than the ones he knew to be true in his heart and soul. “I like you a lot too.” 

He jumps a bit when her touch the underside of his throat but then she’s simply undoing the clasp of his pylon, carefully placing it on the floor. She stares at him for a moment before she reaches out, fingers smoothing over his own cheeks and jaw. It’s everything to him in that moment, the wash of emotions that comes off her. Affection, concern… “You can’t be doin’ that to me.” He says in a low voice as he leans in close, earlier responsibilities forgotten. 

“Doing what?” Now her hands are in his hair, nails scraping gently across his scalp. He sighs as his lashes flutter closed over his eye. Coyness mixes in with the earlier care and concern and he can’t help but lean into her with a soft noise. 

“You know what you’re doing, you lil-” But she’s kissing him before he can continue and it’s  _ perfect. _ She’s got her hands sliding down to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer by it to deepen the kiss, her tongue swiping across his bottom lip. “Wing…” He groans into her mouth, fingers skimming down her back to cup her bottom-

A sharp knock comes from the other side of the door and they almost don’t pull apart until he hears Astro’s annoyed sigh from it. “Shit I uh…” He swallows then, a nervous laugh sliding out of him. “I forgot about the uh, the kids.” 

“You can keep forgetting about them.” She practically purrs the words and he gives a breathless kind of laugh before he’s forcing himself to stand. “Doctor Sung, are you actually ditching me?”

“Babe, don’t put it like that.” She’s not actually pissed but she still can look the part and damn, it’s impressive. “I promise, later.” He reaches down and scoops up the pylon, strapping it back on.

“Mmm hmm.” She’s studying her nails before pulling the sheet music back into it’s rightful place across the bed. “Sure, Sung.”

“Wing…”

“Either I’ll be asleep or something terrible will happen, knowing this group. Let’s hope it’s the former, yeah?” She smiles ruefully and he’s swooping back in, kissing her quick and soft, before he’s skipping back over to the door. “Sung!”

“Yes?”

“I…” Her mouth opens and the space between them goes quiet, almost seems to suspend itself as it waits to see what will happen next. He hesitates, one hand on the doorknob and the other touching the doorframe. Another moment passes and Sung’s reacting a moment too late to it, his fingers touching the clasp of his pylon’s strap.

“Sung, we don’t have all night.” Astro says from the other side of the door and he’s grimacing at it. 

“...I’ll be here, when you’re done.” She slowly lowering herself back on the bed and it takes everything in him not to rush her. “Don’t take too long, yeah?”

“...Yeah.”

He can’t help but pin Astro with a death glare when he exits, not really thinking about how the pylon lessens the effect considerably. “You ruined my groove, dude.”

“I feel like that’s a reference and I really don’t care to understand it.” The boy quips back and Sung can only roll his eye in response before they’re up the stairs and opening the door to the starlight above.

“So, what was the whole deal with wanting me to wear my pylon?” He says as he approaches the middle of the roof where Asterid’s currently seated, her legs folded into a neat lotus position. “Are we not going the Havve route anymore?” They had watched the way he had brought the other back to life, their eyes drawn to the device that Ring Rang had stolen out of Havve only hours before. What was it? What did it do? Questions he didn’t have answers to, just something that had been a constant with Havve since they had first known each other, something the other couldn’t be without.

“We’re coming back to him later. Right now… this is our focus.” Astro blows his curls away from his eyes before he’s giving Asterid a pointed look, prompting her to continue. 

“You’ve been struggling to really use your powers ever since you first summoned us.” Understatement of the century, but he’ll let Asterid fudge it as much as she wants to, the sweet girl. “Your core’s intake is exceptionally larger than anyone has ever had in your entire race, and well no offense to everyone here, but they’re all  _ kind of _ emotional ticking time bombs.”

“The tech is supposed to keep other people out, right? So we’re going to have you use it to focus your star singing” It was, Sung had to admit, easy to get distracted for the exact reasons Asterid had given earlier. “Our next step is to head out to the desert if this doesn’t work.” 

And what if that didn’t work? What was the next step then? Go out to space to be among the stars themselves, or maybe find his old planet. If it even still existed after all this time, he can’t help but think, recalling the withering dryness that had come with the Ennui. Gods, it probably had blown away at this point, nothing but stardust scattered in the cold of space, nothing left of it but his broken, fading memories.

“Sung?”

Asterid’s looking up at him worriedly and Astro’s simply taking a seat in response, not even bothering to look in his direction. “Just… remembering stuff.” It kept coming in awkward bits and pieces, quick flashes of seemingly nothing that would make sense hours and hours later after he had almost forgotten it again.

“That’s good.” Astro says, palm cupping the bottom of his chin as he glances over. Asterid nods eagerly and patting the spot next to her with a large smile. “Draw on that, see if you can pull up any memories from your childhood that had to do with this.”

With your legacy, he means. Sung’s sitting and touching his core, drawing in a deep breath through his nose before exhaling it out. He can’t tell if it’s helping or not yet, but it’s a relief to have the pylon on. Gods, they all felt so much. So so  _ so _ much, and so often too. He tries to think back to his home planet then. How had they done it? How had they-

_ A hand on the crown of his head, pushing his hair back from his face. “Oh sweetling, there’s no need to be so sad.” He had thought he had hidden it well, not only on his face, but behind his wall as well. _

His eye flies open behind the visor and he can hear Asterid giving a small gasp of amazement. “W-what? What’s happening?” 

“Look down, dumbass.” Asto says with a disbelieving laugh and grin.

And there, in his very own hands, is a single star.

It fades away fast but the impression is still seared across his eye. “I-I did that.” He finally whispered, folding his palms closed with a weak noise. “Holy shit.”

“You made a lot more happen before, Sung.” Astro says, his expression returning to its usual bored stare. “So don’t stop now. We’re just getting started.”

-

“Back, foul beast!” 

Phobos covers his face with a heavy sigh. He had just wanted something to snack on and now Chris is clambering on top of the table, pointing a butter knife straight at Ring Rang.

“I said back!” Chris shrieks, equal parts dramatic and meaning it given Amin’s painfully embarrassed expression. “I won’t hesitate!”

“To what, fight me?” Ring Rang says in a bored voice. “Let’s go,  _ Sealgair. _ I’ve been gettin’ antsy.”

“Ring Rang.” Phobos murmurs warningly and the Imperial is shrugging his shoulders back before he glances back at him. 

“You never let me have any fun.” He smiles and it’s terrible and gods, Phobos should  _ not  _ find it attractive but here he is, insides twisting up at the sight. “Gods, get down from the table, you ass.” Ring Rang’s barking as he turns back in Chris’s direction. 

“ _ Go ndéana an diabhal dréimire de cnámh do dhroma ag piocadh úll i ngairdín Ifrinn! _ ” Oh gods, were those words? Apparently yes, because Amin’s dragging Chris down from the table with an appalled groan of his name. “ _ In ainm Dé _ , Amin! C’mon!”

“You’re on a time out, Christopher O’Neill. Your mother would be ashamed!” Amin’s dragging him down, expression cross.

“My mother taught me everything I know, Amin.” Chris is smiling pleasantly then, the butter knife now long forgotten as he seats himself. “Bless her soul.” 

“Earthens.” Ring Rang says in an irritated voice, stomping past. “Why do I even bother?” 

“Something in my distinctly remembers you asking to stay-” But before Chris can let another word out Amin is covering his mouth and shushing him before removing it once more. “Fine, fine. I’m shutting up now, I get the hint.” 

“Thank you.” Phobos says as he slips past them, touching Amin’s shoulder with an apologetic smile. The human shrugs easily, rolling his eyes as if to say ‘what can you do?’ before he’s handing the knife off to Phobos to put away. 

“So what do you think is happening right now at Stardust?” Ring Rang’s leaning into the fridge and Phobos has his hip propped up against the sink, head tilting towards the two humans. “The prince and the pirate, taking Mojave by storm…”

Phobos flicks his gaze towards Ring Rang, gauging the other’s reaction to the mention of Ding Dong and Julian. There’s only a slight pause and then he’s back to digging once more, apparently uncaring of the conversation. “Trouble.” Phobos tries to tease but his voice fails him and the joke falls flat, causing an awkward silence to follow. 

No one had comm’d them so there shouldn’t be any reason to worry but there was still this nagging sense of  _ what if. _ What if everything went wrong? What if they were hurt? What if they were found out? 

What if they were dead?

“Bug brain.” Something’s being pressed into his hands and his fingers close around it automatically without a second thought. “Hey, don’t-”

And that’s when the apparent yogurt cup in his hand explodes.

The foil wrapper gives a sharp pop as it finally succumbs to the pressure and Phobos preemptively flinches before any of it even hits his face. That’s not the worst part though, he realizes once he finally opens his eyes, because some way, some how…

The majority of it ended up all over Ring Rang.

The Imperial stands there, mouth agape with disbelief as a chunk slides off his cheek to the floor, and then another. “Are you…” He starts slowly and then Chris is practically slamming his face into the kitchen table with how hard he’s laughing. 

He opens his mouth to speak but the words are caught in his throat and he  _ can’t. _ He swallows and tries again, cringing in embarrassment at the gulping noise that comes out instead. “Suh...Sorry.” He finds it easier to speak if he guides it with his hands, simultaneously signing as he speaks. “Accident.”

Ring Rang is still just standing there, blinking slowly as more yogurt begins to drip off him. “I’m not pissed at you.” He finally says as he reaches off to swipe some of it away. “I’m pissed because your captain  _ continues _ to have shit taste in yogurt. What did I say about orange fuckin’ yogurt?”

His hands still and a laugh puffs out from him, wary almost, before he realizes that Ring Rang’s almost smiling under all that mess and then he really starts to giggle. Amin’s laughing too and something changes in Chris’s so it’s more fond almost. “Gods, I mean it. I’m going to have to fight this son of a bitch over _ yogurt _ .”

“W-Who won’t you fight?” Phobos squeaks out, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he continues to laugh.

“Well for starters, you.” 

His laughter catches because Ring Rang’s reaching out and touching his cheek. “Don’t move, looks like you got hit too.” He’s smiling and it’s genuine and he can feel the calluses on the other’s fingers and-

“GUYS.”

Sung’s falling into the room. “GUYS GUYS GUYS GUH-” A pause as he looks around, pylon unstrapped and nearly falling of his head. “...W-why is Ring Rang covered in yogurt?” 

“It’s a long story.” Chris says in as calm of a voice he can manage before he’s falling against Amin with another cackling laugh.

“Right…” Sung says under his breath before he’s seeing it. Seeing Ring Rang’s hand on his cheek still. Why is it there still? “I’m sorry am I… interrupting something?” He finally says after a moment. 

“Just helping Phobos clean up, is all.” Ring Rang’s thumb smooths over the spot before he’s pulling away, wiping the yogurt away with a napkin. His cheeks flood with color and it takes everything in him to swallow the whistle rattle that his lungs issue in response. “Orange yogurt.” The other male says with a shake of his head before he’s moving past Sung.

“Wait, where are you going?!” The star singer shouts and Ring Rang’s only response is to raise his eyebrows before he’s gesturing to himself silently. “It’s just yogurt, dude!”

That gets him two raised middle fingers before Ring Rang lets the door slam behind him. 

“Fine, take your bath, miss out on my super cool totally awesome shit.” Sung mutters to himself before he spins on his heel, both fingers pointed at the group with a grin. “Guess what this guy did!”

“...Did’ya have sex again, man?” Chris asks and even Amin can’t help but laugh at that one, the laugh spluttering out of him in surprise before he can stop himself.

“NO.” Sung’s flushing then, core brightening considerably. “N-NOT YET. THAT’S NOT WHAT WE’RE TALKING ABOUT. SHUT UP.”

Oh gods help them all. It’s nice having so much fun, but he knows having it Sung’s expense isn’t exactly the right thing to do either. “Sung.” He says softly, drawing the other males attention. “...Show us?” 

“O-Oh, right! Ahem…” He slaps his hands down on his thighs a few times to emulate a drum roll before he’s pressing them up against his core and that’s when it happens.

A star comes out.

“ _ Dia ár sábháil _ !” Chris says after a quiet has settled over the room, eyes wide with disbelief. “Is that really…?”

That’s right. He hadn’t been there for when Sung had sang them into the upstairs bathroom. He still remembers that night, him and Ring Rang coming up the stairs to find Sung on the floor, eye unseeing and mouth open in unearthly song. The thought caused a shudder to run up Phobos’s spine, spurring him to move forward, to really stare at the dimming object in Sung’s hand.

“How?” He whispers hoarsely as it finally fades away.

“I-I don’t know. I think it’s calling on them and then like… communicating with them. That’s what the song’s for.” He’s smiling then from under his pylon’s visor, ear to ear. “Oh gods, I can’t wait to show Wing Wang! She’s gonna flip!”

And before Phobos can say anything, before Sung can make good on that promise, the back door is slamming open with a bang. Chris moves first, metal hand slipping in his holster to withdraw his revolver (did he really just have it on him? Apparently...) aiming it right at the door with the safety unlocked. For a moment nothing happens but now Sung’s posed to fight as well, legs set apart and fists raised. 

It’s Ding Dong, half stumbling, half falling into the kitchen with Julian on his back. “Help…” He says in a weak voice before his lids flutter closed and he’s joining the pirate in unconsciousness on the kitchen floor just like that.

-

He wakes up in the main living room floor to the sound of voices.

“What did I tell you. Either I’m going to be asleep or things are going to go to shit.” Wing Wang. That’s Wing Wang somewhere just a bit further away from him, voice tight and sharp.

“I mean, technically you were asleep when it happened, so it’s not so much of an either/or situation as it is- OW! Babe, my arm!”

“This isn’t a joke!” She hisses back. “They’re both out there completely unconscious, Sung! What the hell happened?!” 

“We’re going to find out, just give them some time to wake up, come back to us...”

“They’ll be fine. They’re both fighters.” Color him surprised when he hears Ring Rang’s voice joining them. “I’m more worried that they may have compromised the location of the safe house on accident at this point. Can we get someone out there checking that?”

“Me, Chris, and Amin are on it.” A pause that’s caused by an irritable huff. “Okay Ring Rang, you can come too. But you’re staying behind Sung. They need a doctor.”

“Fine, be safe.” 

He reaches up to rub at his eyes before he turns his head to the side, seeking out Julian. They made some kind of makeshift bedding area for them on the floor, the lights dimmed low and the fan above them spinning lazily. He finds the other then, dressed in a simple shirt, completely clean. “Julian.” He whispers, touching the other’s cheek.

“ _ Principe _ …” His lashes are fluttering open and he’s turning towards him. Gods he’s pale, the normally rich brown of his skin now ashen in comparison. “What… what happened?”

Did he really not remember? Something in Ding Dong stills and for a moment he considers not telling him. Your drink was spiked and I had to bring you home. Couldn’t get your ass up the stairs so now we’re here. When are you going to start working out,  _ perezoso pirata _ ? Smile and kiss him then, until Julian really forgot every terrible thing that had happened only hours before, until it was nothing more than a bad dream.

But then Julian’s eyes are going wide and he’s recalling it all and there’s nothing he can do but move closer, murmur the other’s name worriedly once more.

“He was… That was Arin.” He gives a sharp gasp then, pulling away, the breath panting out of him. “A-Arin, Arin was at Stardust. Why? Why was he-” His head snaps from one side to the other, a keening whine issuing from the back of his throat. “H-He… He saw me.”

“Julian, he didn’t even recognize you.”

“Y-you don’t know that!” Julian’s jumping to his feet. “I can’t be here. M-Mojave’s not safe anymore.”

“Julian!” Ding Dong stands as well, reaching out to grab the pirate’s hand. He just needed a moment to calm down, to not let himself get lost in the past again.

And then Julian shoves him.

He trips over the blankets and his own feet and he’s suddenly falling right onto his ass. His mouth falls open in surprise, the pain not even registering in that moment because Julian actually did that. Actually pushed him away, violently almost. “D-don’t touch me.” Julian says in a low voice, eyes darting back and forth across the length of the room.

“Are you saying that because you don’t feel comfortable with me touching you?” Ding Dong’s finally finds his voice. “Or because you’re trying to subject yourself to some kind of self imposed isolation in which you don’t think your deserving of anybody?” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Julian says, looking like a gods damned cornered animal, eyes wide and panting. Ding Dong sighs under his breath before he stands, pinning the other with a heavy stare.

“But I do.” He’s careful not to make any sudden movements as he approaches the pirate. “Because Ring Rang did the  _ same _ exact thing five years ago, Julian. Cut each and every one of us out in the cruelest way he saw fit until we couldn’t help but hate him. Is that what you’re going to do, Jules? What are you going to tell Phobos? Or Meouch? Or Sung?” He’s only a few inches away from the other, hands at his sides, voice a gentle murmur, a subtle knife. “Or me? What are you going to tell me to get me to turn away from you?”

“ _ Don’t _ .” Julian’s voice is a rough plea that almost growls out of him.

“That I’m  _ spoiled _ ? That I’m  _ selfish _ ? The funny thing is that you went and said all those things already and they just made me want you more.” He quirks a brow at the other and sees something in Julian go a bit still at that. “You know we’d come after you, right? Drag you right back here where you belong. With us.” A pause. “With me.”

Julian’s shaking his head rapidly and Ding Dong’s stopping it by framing the other male’s face. “Yes, Julian. Because we love you.  _ I _ love you. Arin’s not going to change that. The outcomes of this Auction aren’t going to change that. Me becoming Emperor isn’t going to change that. I love you, until the end.” A pause in which he draw in a trembling breath. “I’m with you, until the end.”

The first of the tears begin to spill over Julian’s cheeks. “He’d use all of you against me. T-That’s what he does. I can’t…”

“We’re not his brainwashed crew, Julian. You think Sung’s going to just sit there and take it from an asshole like him? Good luck.” He manages a hiccupy laugh then, annoyingly close to tears himself. “And Wing Wang? Gods, I almost feel bad for him.”

“A-Almost?” And Julian’s actually managing a shaking laugh that causes him to smile despite all of this.

“Okay no. That’s exactly what he deserves.”

He presses their foreheads together then. “I know that was a lot… I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, but know I’m gonna do everything I can from here on out to do just that,  _ si _ ?”

“ _ S-Si _ …”

Julian’s leaning into his hand then, a weak noise leaving him. “You have no idea how grateful I am that you weren’t shot.” 

He had been so certain he had been too when the gun had gone off. He had touched his chest, moments before he had raced over to Julian. “Me too.” He gives a nervous little laugh then. The Fates would have it, he can’t help but think. End his life without a second thought, especially given how many times he had flirted with death since this all started. “A-and you. If you had been shot.” A hand over the other’s heart then, the other still touching his face. “Gods, what would we even do?”

“Meouch would become captain, or you.” 

“Julian!” He blurts at the other’s calm words. “W-what, no. I couldn’t…”

“Ding Dong.” His eyes are wide then. “You’re a leader. They’d follow you to hell and back, each and every one of them. And not to mention you can actually fly.” He laughs then. “Before you go back to the Empire, you’re going to show me.”

“Me too.” Sung’s stepping out, saving him from thinking about returning to the Empire, of becoming Emperor. “But you probably shouldn’t be up like this Julian. Gods man, you went into shock.” 

“ _ Puedes culparme _ ?” The Spanish that rolls off the other’s tongue is beautiful in that moment. “It was a crazy night.”

Sung’s eye traces a path between the hand he holds over Julian’s heart to the one on his cheek before a small smile touches his lips. “Is this one of those let’s wait until everyone’s back kind of stories?”

“Oh Sung, you have no idea.” Julian gives a soft laugh, only to be cut off by a ping issued by the comm on the star singer’s wrist. “ _ Que, quien es _ ?”

“That’s Meouch…” He’s looking up then, brow slanted over his eye. “And we have guests.”

-

“Okay, okay! Jesus, big cat man, stop pushing me!”

Meouch stares down at the lanky young man that he’s got his hands on currently. Ring Rang’s got the darker haired one, looking  _ this _ close to busting his skull open on the nearest wall.

“If you’d walk faster, I wouldn’t have to push you.” He says in a bored tone, ignoring the way the Earthen huffs. “With such long legs, one would assume that it wouldn’t take much work, and yet here we are.”

“Yeah Matt, you fucking skeleton!” The larger male crows before Ring Rang gives him an extra hard push. “Hey!”

“You’re in  _ no _ position to celebrate. We found you sneaking around our perimeter.”

“Like we’re supposed to know!” Matt snaps. “Besides, we were looking for Ding Dong.”

“MATT!” The other male is screaming in the silence that follows. “Oh my God, you idiot, seriously!?”

“Oh shit!” Matt’s coming to a full stop then. “Fuck, shit, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“I don’t care if you meant to say it or if you didn’t, how do you shits know about the Imperial Prince?” Ring Rang’s  about to make good on that whole cracking skull thing, given how he slams the other up against the nearby wall. His lip curls back from his teeth and he doesn’t even give the human a chance to respond before he’s screaming again. “Answer the question!”

“Fuck! W-We met, on accident! He was out flying, w-we said we wouldn’t tell anyone, and then he was at Stardust tonight and h-he went running out and we just… we just wanted to help!”

“That stupid son of a bitch.” Meouch growls under his breath, his tail swishing slowly. He had really done it. Gone and been found out the very day Julian told them not to leave for that _exact_ r eason. Gods, this was going to be a fun one to explain. The human in his grip whimpers out the other’s name, nearly emancipated form shuddering with it. “Julian’s gonna love this one.”

“Sounds like the princeling.” Ring Rang’s letting Ryan drop. “Just loves to get himself into all sorts of trouble.” He tosses a quicksilver smile in Meouch’s direction before he’s manhandling Ryan once more, oblivious to the Earthen’s loud complaints.

“Ach, you found them!” Chris’s voice comes to them first from around the corner before the Irish man is joining him. “Hello there, you sneaky gentlemen!” He waggles one of his metal fingers at them, grinning some. “Not so sneaky, are we?”

“You’re the  _ Sealgair! _ ” Matt leans forward excitedly, stumbling back into Meouch when the Leoian pulls him back. “A-And you’re his  _ Comradai _ , right?” He’s smiling at Amin and the other boy smiles back. “Ryan, are you seeing this?”

“You guys are like, legends! Seriously.” Ryan’s following suit to Matt’s earlier action, leaning in with an excited light in his eyes. “Oh my God, this can’t be happening. This is really happening!”

“Are you part of  _ El Ladron’s _ crew? H-How do you know the Auction? What’s Prince Ding Dong even doing here? Is he still here? What’s up with that?” Matt’s babbling enthuastically, not caring that just about everyone is ignoring him in that moment.

“You ask a lot of questions for being held captive.” Amin says dryly. “Howabout we just get you guys inside, yeah?”

“I wouldn’t but it that nicely, but sure, what Amin said.” Meouch sighs. Gods, he’s tired. He needed a vacation from all this crazy bullshit that the gods and life itself were just so happy to keep throwing at him. Meouch is putting the comm through to Sung, waiting only so that the other has a moment to prepare before he’s stepping inside. “We’re home!”

“With apparent guests!” Sung’s bouncing right into their line of vision. “Hello, new people!”

“Okay, do not… do not greet the prisoner’s like that Sung. Gods, you are the  _ worst _ space pirate in all of existence, dude.” Meouch groans. Matt’s frozen in place though, staring at Sung with wide eyes. “Human…” He warns, but he’s already charging forward

“You have one eye!”

“Approximately 56,214,000 interstellar species have been currently registered by the Federation as ‘cyclopic’, I’ll have you know. It’s not  _ that _ strange.” The empath huffs in response.

“Don’t mind Matt he’s like, kind of a virgin when it comes to space.”

Matt throws his hands up high then, waggling them about. “Oh I’m Ryan! I think I’m so cool because I went on a field trip to the Moon Colony when I was ten.”

“It was not a field trip, it was a sponsored event. And how many times do I have to tell you, Matt? I was TWELVE-!”

“So we’re not keeping them, not matter how much Sung begs for it, yeah?” Ring Rang whispers to Meouch and all the Leoian can do it nod in response, already over all this. Now Chris is joining in as well, squawking on about his first trip to space was on a field trip too (“NOT A FIELD TRIP!” Ryan screeches in response) and Meouch can feel his last life leaving him, rising up to heaven’s above them.

“Chris, no fraternizing with the prisoners, _ si _ ?” And there’s his captain, walking into the room with a casual ease. Gods, less than an hour earlier he had been unconscious. They had laid him and Ding Dong down and it had been so easy to imagine in that moment that he was dead… that he wasn’t ever coming back...

So he can’t help but smile at the other, fangs flashing, feeling it grow as Julian looks back and smiles in return. 

Of course Sung has to ruin the moment in record time. 

“If I hadn’t fraternized with the enemy, you wouldn’t have your fancy Imperial boyfriend,  _ Ladron _ !” The smaller male scoffs. “So let Chris make some friends if he wants, okay?”

“You’re  _ El Ladron _ ?” Matt shrieks and Ryan’s shoving forward, eyes wide as he thunders the next question. 

“You’re dating the Imperial Prince?!” 

“...Whoops.” Sung squeaks out. 

“Well  _ that _ cat is out of the bag.” Ding Dong says as he peeks around the corner. Soon he and Wing Wang are taking opposite sides of the pirate but Meouch can’t help but pin the other with a pointed look until he’s giving a sheepish cough. “Oh uh, n-no offense, Meouch.”

“...None taken, prince.” He says slowly, tail swishing lazily. Oh, this was going to be good. 

And by good he meant gods awful. 

And by gods awful, he meant downright catastrophic. 

Fuck, that was another cat pun, wasn’t it?

“Matt, Ryan…” The prince swallows thickly, his gaze flicking towards Julian before he’s continue. “G-Good to see you again.”

“ _ Principe _ , you...know them?” Julian’s brow is ticking up oh so slowly and yup, this is really happening.

“Yeah, funny story…” Ding Dong mumbles with a nervous laugh. Meouch cringes internally, already knowing what’s coming next. “R-Remember that day where you told us not to go out. You were really angry, and I was angry? T-There was just a  _ lot  _ of anger that day…”

“He got caught!” Ring Rang interjects and it seems as though the prince can’t settle on complete and utter despair or pure, fiery rage to react with. “You’re getting soft, princeling. This would have never happened when we were dating.”

“Oh, I do  _ not _ need sass from you, Ring Rang!”

“Oh but you’re gonna get it from me, you idiot!” Wing Wang’s rounding on him and Julian just looks shell shocked at this point. “You dumb, stupid, completely unbelievable-!”

“Welcome to the club!” Chris throws up his arm with a shout. “This is the daily norm, friends! I just about shit myself with every thing these damn fools say or do! _ Dia diabhal _ !”

Everyone’s screaming at each other and his head is starting to pound with it. Matt’s leaning against Ryan in the corner of his eye and he’s actually surprised to see them genuinely smiling at each other instead of watching in complete horror. “What’s so funny over there?” The Leoian drawls, causing everyone to quiet.

Ryan’s going pink in the cheeks and Matt’s dragging his foot along the wood floor. “It’s just… it’s not like this, with Arin…”

All eyes on Julian then and Ding Dong is moving towards the other protectively. “You’re part of his crew then,  _ si _ ?” Ryan’s nodding then and they’re both staring at the floor like it’s the most gods damned interesting thing in the room. “So was I.”

Their eyes are rounding with understanding, connecting all the dots, but Julian doesn’t give them the chance to ask any questions. He powers on, breath only trembling some before he reigns himself back in. “Now I don’t know why you joined Arin’s crew, or why you’re still with it. What I’m going to say is this… get out, as soon as you can.” 

Matt’s shoulders shrug up to his ears and Ryan’s jaw is set as the other continues. “It’s going to seem scary and impossible. You’re going to regret it and want to go back because it’s the only thing you’ve known and it’s safe, but it’s not. I’m here to tell you that it’s not.”

“We’ve been trying to find something…” Matt starts.

“Screw finding something, screw waiting around. How many times are you going to tell yourselves that?” Julian snaps. “I was there. Every day I found an excuse, every day it became a bit easier to tell myself but it could be worse. But look… look at this.” He gestures to all of them then. “You said it yourself. This is what a real crew is. Yeah, I want to throttle them half the time. Hell, I still kind of want to kill that one.”

“The feeling’s mutual, _ Ladron _ .” Ring Rang says, but there’s a surprising lack of bite to the Imperial’s words that shocks just about everyone in the room (except, he notes, Phobos, who’s smiling at the response.) 

“ _ Principe _ ? Hated his guts. A self entitled royal-”

“Hey!” The prince perks up, glaring some.

“Pain in my ass who didn’t know when to shut his mouth and just loved to push all my buttons.”

“I still love to do all those things.” Ding Dong says under his breath, audible only to Meouch at that point, words causing his whiskers to twitch in amusement. It’s short lived though because Julian’s pointing at him and his fur is standing up on edge as every eye turns to him.

“And that one... That one almost did kill me. For some reason the Fates saw it fit to bring us together once more and now he’s one of my most trusted friend’s.” Julian’s warm smile is short lived. He’s narrowing his eyes at Matt and Ryan once more, brow drawn in a heavy glare. “So maybe Arin will change one day, but from what I saw in Stardust tonight, he’s still the same son of a bitch he was ten years ago, so fuck him.”

And then Julian’s screaming because Sung’s lifting him up. “OH JULIAN! THAT WAS SO GOOD! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!” He’s squeezing the pirate then until he squeaks. 

“PUT. ME. DOWN.  _ PENDEJO _ !”

“Just one more hug! Super extra tiiiiiiiight!” He’s squeezing Julian until the other’s red in the face from it, practically tapping out. 

“GO HUG YOUR BEST FRIEND!  _ GHGHK _ .  _ P-POR FAVOR _ SUNG.”

Sung turns to him with the most excited look in the world and Meouch can only hiss before he’s skittering around the couch. “No! We know what happened last time Sung! Girlfriend! You have a GIRLFRIEND TO HUG!”

“So it’s my responsibility now, huh? Jeeze, c’mere you.” Wing Wang’s holding her arms open and Sung’s shooting at her like a star, giggling happily the minute his arms close around her. “You’re so easy to please sometimes, Sung.” She’s murmuring fondly, brushing her fingers through his hair until her eyes go a bit wide. “Oof, not so tight!”

“Where’s Phobos. Phobos can give the best hugs.” Sung’s already screaming for the Lepid and Meouch is shushing him, tail snapping with it. “What!?”

“We don’t need to show our guests-!”

“Hi?” Phobos pops his head out from the stairwell, bug eyed and smiling. 

“...Never mind.”

“What the  _ FUCK _ .” Ryan brings his hand down on Matt’s back, slapping the other with screech while Matt can only stare in complete silence. Gods, this is going well. “IS THAT A LEPID?!” 

“This is an extremely nice crash course to our group. Is there anyone else that’s looking to share anything? Anything at all?” Ding Dong says with a forced casualness. “Going once…”

“I think I need to sit down.” Matt finally whimpers out. “Oh my God. Holy shit. Is this… is this real?”

“This is our lives, man.” Meouch says. “And Havve and the kids aren’t even here either. Plus, we got a cat.”

“A cat.” Ryan replies back numbly as he and Matt simultaneously crash down onto the couch. 

“A cat.” Matt parrots back.

“His name is Dangus!” Sung says as he flops down between the two of them. 

“...Dangus...” They both say numbly and Meouch can only sigh and shove them down the couch a bit more so he can sit too.

“I think I need a cigarette.” Ryan moans and it’s Ring Rang, surprisingly, that comes forth with not only a cigarette but a lighter too. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. It looks you need it.” He claps the other on the shoulder twice. “Now tell us why you were looking for Prince Ding Dong, yeah?”

Matt shoves Ryan and Ryan shoves him back. They both look like little kids in that moment, bashful and squirming. Ryan finally grabs the cigarette and takes a long, hard drag before he’s blowing the smoke up towards the ceiling. “Say what you want about Arin, and I know it’s a lot, but he’s done one thing right…” Julian’s stare is hard as he watches the two other Earthens. “He turned down the Auction invite.”

Phobos draws in a soft gasp and Meouch’s ears perk forward at the news. “Straight up said no. He’s been trying to build up a reputation outside the whole…” Ryan’s eyes flick to Phobos and he hesitates.

“Massacre…” The Lepid supplies, wrapping his arms around himself loosely. 

“That. All smuggling’s gone out the window. He’s still doing some shady shit, don’t get me wrong. But nothing’s sticking either.”

“So why was he there tonight if he isn’t involved, eh?” Julian takes another step forward and now there’s  _ two _ very angry captain’s staring down the poor Earthens. “ _ Arriba con eso _ , huh?”

“D-Did you… did you get that?” Matt stage whispers to Ryan and the other is shaking his head rapidly. “Dude, fuck, get the translator out, he probably just said he’s going to gut us alive, holy shit.”

“He said what’s up with that.” Ding Dong sighs, giving them both a ‘really?’ stare that they return with nervous laughs.  

“Oh! Haha… oh that’s… that’s good. Uh, anyways! That’s the thing. They haven’t given up. Must be desperate. So they’ve been inviting him over and over again, and he finally said since we’re here looking for some work, we might as well make an appearance. He’s just trying to find some new associates at this point.” Ryan’s nearly at the end of his cigarette at this point and it’s almost kind of impressive if not extremely worrying with how quickly that happened.

“I find that very unlikely but sure, why not.” Julian’s brow twitches again and Matt gulps nervously before he’s leaning forward. 

“We know how to get you in. Outside of the Legacy invite.” A small, nervous grin. “Everything you saw tonight? That’s just for the public. The Auction isn’t the only secret they have, they have this whole behind the scenes operation. It’s called… shit, it’s Italian. What’s it called again Ryan?”

“ _ Il Ridotto _ .” He finally stubs out the cigarette and Meouch’s nose scrunches at the acrid smell. “The Private Room.”

-

Sending Ryan and Matt back out into the night is group decision and it almost doesn’t pass until Havve comes storming down the stairs. It took one look at the towering robot until they were both swearing up and down that they wouldn’t tell Arin or anyone at all a damn thing. 

“They seem like good kids.” Sung notes as they watch them go out into the night. Gods, dawn is close. “It’s a shame they got caught up in all of this.”

“Well look at Julian… Look at Meouch.” Wing Wang says softly. “We all have come from such different walks of life, but now we’re here.” 

She touches his hand then and he takes hers so easily, without a second thought. “So what’s this crazy thing you think they’re going to come back with?” Even more props to dress up with and now it was her and Sung with Julian and Ding Dong into the heart of things. 

“I don’t even want to know, but you better believe I’m going to own it.” 

“I mean, you can make a yellow morphsuit work, I don’t know what wouldn’t look good on you.” He’s grinning up at her then and his good mood is infectious, as usual.

“I’ve been told salmon isn’t the best color on me…” Sung notes, rubbing the stubble at the end of his chin. “And puce is just a generally bad co-”

She kisses him then, quick but soft, pleased to see that when she pulls away that he’s blushing and surprised. “W-woah…”

“What?” Wing Wang laughs a bit under her breath then.

“I just… I didn’t see that coming. That doesn’t happen too often, Wing.” He’s smiling then, bright and a million miles wide across his freckled face.

“Have to keep the relationship interesting somehow, Doctor Sung.” He’s going up on his tiptoes then to meet her halfway, clearly able to read her intentions now.  _ I want you I want you I- _

“Ahem, love birds? It’s time to close up for the night.” They both glance over to see Ring Rang and Phobos in the hallway. 

“And what about you two?” She notes, equal parts casual and not casual. Phobos doesn’t seem to notice but Ring Rang’s giving her a pointed look at her words. Silent threats, eh? Well two could play at that game. “Have anything fun planned?”

“Buying yogurt?” Phobos offers and Ring Rang’s sour look falls away with a loud, cackling laugh.

“You wanna do that? You wanna go get some late night yogurt?” Phobos nods, fists clenched in front of his chest excitedly. “Okay, let’s find something to hide that cute lil’ face with.” Ring Rang’s patting the other’s cheek and the poor thing’s antennae shoot straight up in response. “We’ll be back before daybreak. Yogurt run. You know how it is.”

“Clearly.” Wing Wang notes as her cousin drags the other down the hall. “Should I be nervous?” She peeks down at Sung then, noting how his brow is raised and his eye is wide. “Should  _ we _ be nervous?” Collective we, meaning the whole safe house.

“Just a little.” He finally responds. “I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just thinking about what happens in the next chapter and whoo boy.  
> WHOO BOY.  
> Shit's gonna be good.
> 
> ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. Not much to say about it except for the fact that a lot of things are going to come to light in the next chapter and I'm so fucking excited!!!!!! 
> 
> See y'all next week!


	27. Chapter 27

“Hey, can I ask you a favor?”

Ding Dong glances up, trying his hardest not to laugh when Julian follows suit with an annoyed noise. They were trying to find things to fill the time with until Matt and Ryan came back with ‘the necessary tools’ (quote-unquote, according to them.) “Can’t you see we’re busy?” Julian says to the empath, losing a bit of his glare when Sung’s brow raises in an unimpressed fashion, eyeing the apparent lack of _nothing_ going on. “... _Que pasa,_ Sung?”

“I need help.” He’s looking around then before pulling something out of that hip bag of his. “And you’re my only hope, Obi Wan Kenobi.”

Something strange is being shoved into Ding Dong’s hands and he almost drops it, fingers slipping on the plastic, before he’s catching the end of it’s cord. “What is this?” He says, pulling a face as he drags it back up again. “And who’s Obi Wan Kenobi?”

“WHO’S OBI WAN KENO-”

“ _La manquinilla de afeitar_?” Julian cuts Sung off, gathering the strange object into his hands while tugging the cord away from Ding Dong. “Focus Sung. Why do you need an electric razor?”

“Tonight? _Il Ridotto_ ? Can’t be attending such a high class, schwanky establishment looking like a bum!” He reaches up, ruffling his dirty blonde locks. It _had_ grown quite a bit since their first meeting, Ding Dong can’t help but note. “Besides, I want it to be a surprise for Wing Wang and when I get Havve to do it, he goes and practically buzzes all my hair off. So it’s gotta be you two.” He’s clasping Ding Dong’s hands in his then, lower lip jutting out. “Ple _eeeEEEEEEE_ -”

“ _Dios_ . Stop. We’ll do it.” Julian’s gone and slapped his hand over the other male’s mouth but even that can’t keep Sung from smiling, his cheeks dimpling from it. “Come on, _vámonos_. We don’t have all day.”

“What does that thing even do?” They’re moving through the safehouse towards the bathroom on the main floor, carefully quiet as they pass Meouch, the Leoian currently curled up in a spot of sun on the floor, dozing peacefully. “It looks deadly.”

Sung snorts and Julian presses his lips together before he’s shaking his head. “What? It’s a legitimate question!”

“ _Un momento, principe_. It’s easier to show you…” Sung’s plopping down on the closed toilet seat, wiggling excitedly as he combs his fingers through his hair. “Now Sung, I can’t help but remember when you were trying to grow a mustache…” Julian strokes his own in that moment, grinning some. “Handlebar, wasn’t it?”

“Oh… that was uh, a Wing Wang decision, not mine.” The empath suddenly isn’t bouncing as much. “She said she wasn’t into it.”

“It’s _your_ face!” Ding Dong splutters.

“Yeah, it’s my face she wasn’t kissin’ because of it, so the ‘stache had to go.” He sighs sadly, hanging his head low. “Listen, I’m still really sensitive about the whole thing, can we not talk about this anymore?”

“What do you think _principe_ , should I follow suit?” He’s waggling the strange razor at him, the cord now plugged into the wall. “I don’t think you’ve ever seen me without facial hair.”

“And I never will.” He quickly kisses the other, cutting him off as they lean back into the sink together. “You’re keeping your facial hair just the way it is, so help me Julian.” The pirate is really smiling then, cupping his face back, lashes fluttering closed as he returns the kiss.

“Ahem.” They both turn then, blinking at Sung. “Really? You can’t even be bothered to act ashamed now, can you?”

“You should be used to it.” He nudges his friend before taking a seat on the sink. “Now show me this weird razor thing. What does it even do?” Julian flicks a button and suddenly it’s emitting a droning noise, shaking subtly. Ding Dong stares at it blankly before he’s looking back at Sung. “...A vibrator?”

“WHAT?!” Sung shrieks in response and Julian just about throws the electric razor to the ground before he catches himself, wheezing uncontrollably. “WHAT DO YOU- WH-WHUUUU? WHAAAA?” Now Julian’s got the damn thing off and he’s doubled over on himself, gasping with laughter. “YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT DD.”

“I DID. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! IT KIND OF LOOKS LIKE ONE, IT DEFINITELY _SOUNDS_ LIKE ONE.”

“WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT?!” They’re both screaming at each other now before Sung gets this look on his face, a silent horror spreading across his features before he’s shooting up. “I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH.” He pulls the plug out and rips the razor from Julian’s hand before he’s stomping out of the bathroom, seething about how they were gods awful perverts who had simply _too_ much time on their hands and that he was never, ever, EVER going to speak to them ever again!

“ _Pobre tipo_ needs to get laid.” Julian says in a quiet voice and Ding Dong can’t help the laugh that bursts out of him in response. “You really are too much though. A vibrator, really _principe_?”

“I gave my reasoning.” Julian’s filling the space between his spread legs, reaching down to cup his jaw. “Hello there, _Ladron_. Can I help you with something?” A playful smile begins to tug at his lips, growing some as Julian begins to stroke his fingers down the side of his neck.

“Don’t get me started. We won’t even leave the house tonight if I take you up on that offer.” He’s got a hooded look to his eyes and Ding Dong can’t help but track the way his tongue moves to wet his lower lip. “And we have a _lot_ to do tonight.”

That doesn’t stop him from leaning forward, fingers diving into the back pockets of Julian’s pants, pulling him closer. The pirate gives a startled noise before he’s smirking at Ding Dong, shifting his weight so there’s no space between them. “Someone’s going to need the bathroom sooner rather than later, Dee.”

“They can use the upstairs one.” He notes, fingers already working at the zipper of Julian’s leather jacket.

“Ah, can they now? _Cómo podría ser tan estúpido, principe_?” He helping shrug it off then and it’s stupid how much satisfaction he takes from the sound of it hitting the floor.

“You’re not stupid.” And like that they’re kissing, Julian pressing him back, back, back until he can feel the coolness of the mirror against his spine. Wing Wang’s stupid for not liking the rough almost burn of facial hair, he can’t help but think absently. Besides, after a while, you started to not notice it…hell, you started to not notice a lot of things except for the feeling of fingers on your skin, the way your breath started to become heavy, the feeling of something hard pressing up against your thigh...

“I was told to come get you two-” A pause. “Oh.”

When had the door opened?

He jerks away from Julian and peeks over the other’s shoulder to see Ring Rang of all people. His ex stands there awkwardly, eyes narrowing in confusion, like he can’t really make sense of what he’s looking at. “Wow, uh…”

“AND THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY PYLON LAST NIGHT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Comes Sung’s victorious screech and Ding Dong realizes in that moment that if he doesn’t die of embarrassment, or if Julian doesn’t get to him first, he’s going to kill Doctor Sung and not feel a bit of regret over it.

“Ryan and Matt are almost here.” He glances back out the hallway and back into the bathroom. “You know, princeling, I have to admit… when we were dating, I would have never pegged you to be the type to-”

And that’s when Julian whips the soap container straight at Ring Rang.

The other Imperial moves just so, causing it to miss, but he still has this mixed expression of being offended while simultaneously terrified out of his gods damned mind. “I was just saying-!”

The next flying object, the bar of soap, hits Ring Rang square in the middle of his forehead.

Karma, five plus years in the making. Meesa’s unintended revenge for the cigarette carton that Ring Rang had nailed her with, unfolding before his very own eyes. He gives a little laugh, almost accidental at first, but then he’s breathless from it, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“What’s so funny!?” Ring Rang bristles as he rubs at the spot, a bruise already forming.

“T-the first time...the f-fi-first time we all went out, remember? In the r-ride share?” Julian’s staring at him in surprise as he continues to laugh. “Y-you hit Meesa, s-she was so angry! If she could see you now!”

It’s strangely quiet and he finally forces himself to shut up. Julian’s not even looking at him anymore, his attention focused on Ring Rang, and Ring Rang…

The past must be insistence on making itself known today because it’s the same hollowed out look that Ding Dong had seen cross his features that fateful night in Danny and Brian’s hotel room. Like he really isn’t inside his own body, instead a million miles away from himself and everything around him. “Ring Rang…”

“Don’t.” The word barely passes the barrier of his clenched teeth.

It’s awkward for a hundred other reasons now. Ding Dong shifts some and Ring Rang must see it because he’s shoving away from the bathroom door, eyes averted and entire body tense as he stalks away. “We’ll be downstairs whenever you’re both ready to join.” He throws over his shoulder and just like that he’s gone.

He looks at Julian then, apology forming on his lips, but the look on the other’s face stops him. “...You okay?”

“ _Si_ , I just…” With a careful sigh Julian’s placing his forehead against Ding Dong’s. “He brings up the past sometimes and it’s just so strange to think that the two of you were really…” He gives a soft noise, clearly embarrassed. “Really together.”

“We were both very different people. Things change. People change. Don’t think that I-”

“Oh I know.” Julian kisses his cheek then. “I know you don’t love him, but you do.” His eyes widen at that. “Just like Wing Wang does.

Oh.

“They still have a lot to work out but so do you and the _bastardo_ , si?” Fingers on his ear then, tugging the right one playfully. “I wouldn’t suggest it tonight, but soon, talk to him soon.”

How many more days did he have of this? Of Julian’s smile? Of his love and adoration? He’s wrapping his arms around the pirate, pulling him close. “Now, _principe_ , I know I’d like to continue our earlier activities, but Ring Rang is right…”

“Just…” He’s holding on that much tighter when Julian goes to move. He feels the way Julian loosens, how he comes back to him just like that. “Just one more minute. _Please_.”

“Of course, Dee.” Fingers stroking down his back, the other male’s face pressed up against his collarbone as a sense of rightness settles over him in that moment. “ _Te amo, si_?”

“I know.” And despite the fact that time seemed to be moving that much faster now, he truly did.

-

There were two things Wing Wang noticed at first when she came into the room.

One, Sung had a haircut. The nape of his neck was clearly visible now due to the sharp undercut he had decided to go with, and there was still enough hair on top for her to run her fingers through at her leisure. These were the good things she noticed.

She also noticed the sly little smile on his face.

“What did you do?” She said as she came up to him, fingers already touching the back of his neck, taking a good amount of satisfaction in the way he shivered before leaning back. “Besides get such nice haircut?”

“Aw babe, you noticed?” He grins up at her then. “I just decided to get back at your dearest most darling cousin, is all.”

“Oh Sung, you didn’t…” She’s saying in a soft voice but then Sung’s head jerks towards the door, eye widening before he’s really grinning. “ _Sung_.”

“AND THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY PYLON LAST NIGHT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” He’s screaming, pumping his fists wildly. Gods, she could only imagine what he had gone and done. “Double revenge.” He’s finally calming down only to rub his hands together gleefully, an impish smile upon his freckled face.

“You used to be so nice.” She really doesn’t want to know at this point so instead she focuses once again on stroking her fingers up and down the nape of his neck, satisfied in the way he arches back and up into her. “What happened?”

“Mmm, you all went and defiled me. A life of debauchery and-” She’s got his hands on his shoulders then, massaging them purposely, watching as the empath melts at her touch. “Duh… debauchery and uh, uh… what was I talkin’ about again?”

“About how we went and made you a bad person.” She mouths at his bare ear then, giggling softly. “Because we’re all such gods damn bad examples.”

“Y-yeah, well…” He gives a bit of a breathless laugh then, cheeks flushing, core flickering. “You are.”

“And is that a bad thing, Doctor Sung?” She’s kneading the skin around his shoulder blades and spine, taking a gross amount of satisfaction in the low groan she wrings out of him. “You doing okay?”

“Peachy keen.” He mumbles, causing her to laugh in response. “Magic fingers’n’shit. Your gods damned perfect. Perfect woman.”

“I am the furthest thing from perf-”

Suddenly she’s being pulled down, Sung’s hands framing both sides of her face. “Wing Wang.”

“Sung.”

“You’re gods damned perfect in every possible way.”

He’s looking at her like she’s the gods damned stars and the moon too.

“Wing Wang, I-” He’s got this hopeful expression on his face and she’s leaning down, causing only mere inches to now stand between two of them. “I’ve been wanting to-”

Voices approaching. Matt and Ryan have finally arrived. She can hear someone stomping down the stairs too, but she doesn’t care about that, doesn’t care about any of that in that moment.

“I used to be a boy.” It blurts out of her and Sung’s soft expression is gone just like that. Oh gods, why did she say that? She’s shoving him away then, feeling as the tears spring to her eyes. “I-I’m sorry, I-”

“Wing…” He’s back in her personal space, that green eye of his peering up at her. “Don’t apologize, just explain, I don’t understand.”

There’s a sudden knock at their door and Sung’s head whips towards it, a fury she’s rarely ever seen coming across his features in that moment. “FUCK _OFF_.”

“Jeeze, sorry!” Comes Chris’s voice from the other side. “See if I ever help you with your hair again!”  He’s ignoring it though, looking back at her. She wipes furiously at her eyes, knowing all too well that her makeup is already running, that she probably looks like a mess and-

“Stop. Stop with all of that. You know that doesn’t matter to me.” Of course he’s reading her, that just makes her want to cry more because she feels so gods damned messy and he can tell without even having to try. “I’m just… I just need you to explain because I’m not upset, I just don’t understand.”

“Y-you get a choice on our planet. T-to choose your gender. My parents…” Her words wobble and she can’t help as she bows in on herself, a soft sob coming out of her. “My parents f-forced me to… to be something I’m not. A-and I should have told you, b-but I didn’t know how to, n-not until Ring Rang…”

Wing Wang draws in a shuddering breath then before forcing herself to stand up straight. “Ring Rang helped me the second time, with my transition. The first is sponsored by the Empire, but if you want to change, y-you have to do it yourself, and you have to… to wait... “ In a body that wasn’t her own for a whole year. She couldn’t imagine how other species did it for longer than that, hell, how some individuals did it for their whole _life_. “W-when he told you about my sword lessons it just… It just brought up a lot, and I realized you deserved to know…” She gives a wet inhale then, moments away from continuing, but Sung’s not having it.

“I love you.”

Her mouth falls open just like that, at the sudden admission that leaves Sung. Every word, every response, seems to dry up inside of her in that very moment and all she can do is look at him with watery eyes, mouth opening and closing uselessly. “ _GODS_ . I have been wanting to say that for ages and I just-I just… I do! Gods damn it all, I love you Wing Wang. I was _just_ going to say it and then you- you said all of that, and I want to thank you, and let you know that you’re brave and you’re beautiful and that you’re you, and that’s why I love you. What’s _most_ important though is that you love yourself too. The body you’re in, the person that you are… if you’re happy with that, then that’s all that matters.”  Sung’s panting by the end of it and a bit red in the face and she can’t help it. She kisses him, a wavering laugh bubbling out of her.

“I love you too.” She whispers and he’s laughing back, almost in disbelief. “Don’t laugh!”

“S-sorry, it’s just… I’m remembering when we first met. And I just… made a complete fool of myself.”

“When you screamed about your keytar or when you did the tactical roll on the beach?” She’s leaning into hand then, lashes fluttering shut. “B-Because both were good. _Very_ good first impressions.”

“At least you didn’t hate me at first.” A pause as he reads her. “NO, REALLY?”

“I didn’t hate you, I just thought you were kind of stupid! I don’t anymore.” Another pause in which she can’t help but smile. “At least most of the time.”

“Gods, c’mere you.” He’s pulling her down onto the bed then, wrapping his arms around her as they kiss and kiss and- “...Son of a _bitch_.”

Havve throws the door open, staring down at them with as bored of an expression a robot can muster. A moment passes between the two of them and Sung’s getting this annoyed look about him, lips pulling down at the corners and lower lid going tight until he’s squinting at the other. “Can we get… five more minutes?” Havve shakes his head. “Two?” More shaking at that and Sung’s stifling a scream against her shoulder. “I do _not_ know how Ding Dong and Julian manage to have sex so gods damn much when I can’t even get in a decent MAKE OUT SESH WITH MY LADY. SERIOUSLY?!”

“...Do you want to have sex?” She peers down at him and he’s flushing. “Is that a yes?”

“IT’S NOT A NO.” She presses her lips together, trying to contain her smile, but it’s impossible. “N-NOT RIGHT NOW. Havve’s literally right there. Go away dude!” Havve leans up against the frame, doing a great imitation of someone inspecting their nails while they wait. “I fucking hate living here. I hate it. I hate it so much.”

“You love it Sung.” One more kiss and she’s up, quickly checking herself in the mirror before turning with a warning look. “Don’t…”

“I love you!” Too late. He’s springing off the bed and lifting her up into his arms. “And everyone downstairs is going to know that fact in less than five minutes! Oh, Havve. In case you couldn’t tell, I confessed my love to Wing Wang, and it went spectacularly!”

Another bored look before the robot shrugs and stomps away.

“...He’s happy for us!” Sung announces without a moment’s hesitation, smiling still.

“Mmm hmm…”

Despite the insisting that she’s fine to walk on her own, Sung keeps his hold on her, all the way downstairs and into the main living room where everyone’s waiting for them. “Hello everyone, we’re here, and in love.”

“Sung!” She slaps his arm gently, flushing as Ding Dong’s eyebrows raise at the empath’s words.

“I’m sorry. We’re _very_ in love.”

“I-I didn’t…” She covers her face as Sung plops down on the open space on the couch with her. “I give up.”

“Well then…” Matt says. The two Earthens are standing next to Chris and Amin, looking very in place next to bounty hunters. They’re both dressed much more casually today, the taller male in a windbreaker and Ryan in a cap and a short sleeved shirt. “Glad everyone is here. God, there’s a lot of you.”

“And Dangus!” Asterid is saying from her spot on the floor, raising the tabby’s paw. “Don’t forget Dangus.”

“No one could ever forget about Dangus.” Astro says, eyeing Matt and Ryan dangerously, as if he was moments away from smiting the two if they didn’t recognize the damned cat.

“...R-Right, Dangus.” Ryan says slowly, watching the two star children with a wary expression.

“Can we move the fuck on?” Her cousin snaps. She glances over at him from her spot in Sung’s lap, surprised to see the dark expression on his face. He’s away from everyone in the room, practically halfway out the door. “We’re wasting time.”

“Well, not necessarily. _Il Ridotto_ opens at midnight, so there’s actually a lot of time.” Matt elbows Ryan in the gut. “GUH! Matt!”

“Ryan’s right, but he’s also going to shut up and let his best friend do the talking.” Chris snickers at that and Matt smiles some before he continues. “Arin had four invites that we went and swiped. He’s on personal business tonight, so you don’t have to worry about… trouble.” Every eye flicks to Julian and the pirate shifts a bit before shrugging his shoulders. “Now here’s the thing. The uh, the weird thing. After you, Ry.”

“What? Why do I have to talk about it? I thought you said you were gonna do the talking.”

“Well now I’ve decided it’s your turn to talk.”

“Oh, bullshit!”

They’re pushing at one another and Chris is cackling, legs up as he rolls around on the floor. “These two! I like these two!” He’s saying to Amin. “They’re funny ones, they are!”

“ _Dios_ …” Julian’s giving one of those world weary sighs he’s so good at and Ding Dong’s watching with wide eyes, as if he can’t choose if he should snap at the two Earthens or laugh as well.

“Focus?” Phobos says, his eyes on Ring Rang for a moment before he’s looking back at the group helplessly. “Please?”

“On the count of three, we both say it.” Matt hisses at the other and Ryan’s giving a quick nod in response. “Okay, one, two, thre…”

“There’s collars!” Ryan shouts before he’s looking at Matt in disbelief. “YOU SAID-”

“I WAS GOING TO SAY IT AFTER THREE, YOU ASSHOLE.”

“THEN SAY AFTER THREE, NOT ON THREE.”

“WHO THE FUCK WOULD SAY IT ON EXACTLY THE NUMBER THREE RYAN?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?”

“I DON’T KNOW MATT, I’M JUST BEING LOGICAL.”

“MORE LIKE BEING STUPID, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE.”

“YOU’RE THE STUPID ASSHOLE, MATT!”

Chris is gasping for air at this point, slapping his hand on the ground while Amin hides his own laughter behind his hand. The kids are watching, wide eyed with half smiles, as if they don’t really understand what’s going on. Sung’s catching on to everyone’s emotions, body shaking as he tries his damn hardest not to laugh, while Phobos is giggling uncontrollably on the chair, Meouch is biting down on a finger, tail waving in amusement, and Havve is holding his faceplate in his hands. Julian’s got his own quiet wheeze leaving him and Ding Dong’s staring up at the ceiling, eyes watering, lower lip wobbling as a huff of laughter leaves him.

Ring Rang looks downright furious.

That’s the only reason she’s not laughing. She can see the growing fury on his face, the way his dark eyes narrow into angry slits until he’s marching forward. The room goes quiet as he towers over the two Earthens, ears perked and lips drawn back from his teeth.

“Get to the gods damned point.”

“Hey, you don’t have to get all fussy…” Chris is still giggling as he stands, pointing his metal finger at her cousin. “We’re allowed to have a good-”

And they can only all watch in horror as Ring Rang reaches out and simply breaks the metal finger at the knuckle joint before he throws it to the ground.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do, _Sealgair,_ if you know what’s good for you.” He snarls and no one can react fast enough to Chris punching Ring Rang right in the face. Astro gives a surprise squawk before he’s pulling Asterid back, Dangus still in her arms, the cat hissing in response to the sudden movement. The whole room is moving then, Matt and Ryan both jerking away, Phobos calling out Ring Rang’s name while Amin goes to pull Chris back. “ _Go n-imi na seacht diabhail deag atá i n-Ifrionn i’d dhiaidh!”_ The other is screaming, veins popping out on his forehead _. “Go dtachtar le d’anáil thú! Mallacht Dé ort!_ _Cúl Tóna! Gabh Transna Ort Fhéin!”_

“What is wrong with you!?” Julian’s shouting as he pulls Ring Rang’s arms back behind him. “ _Dios mio, pinche pendejo_! Stop! What did I fucking say?!” Ring Rang snarls back in response and Julian holds him that much tighter. “What did I fucking SAY?!”

“NOT TO FUCK WITH YOUR CREW.” Ring Rang roars back before he wrestles out of Julian’s grip, shoving the other back. “Guess what? Your crew is fucking useless, you son of a bitch. You went and pissed yourself over a fucking has been that didn’t even recognize you and you call yourself a gods damn space pirate?!”

Julian’s nostrils flare before he’s staring Ring Rang down, voice death quiet. “At least I’m not afraid of some harmless water.”

Ring Rang’s flying at Julian then and there’s even more screaming. She finally wrestles herself from Sung’s death grip, barely managing to tear her cousin off the space pirate . “Stop it! Stop it right now Ring Rang!”

His whole body is shuddering with it and suddenly he goes limp, head dropping as a weak noise of defeat leaves him. Gods, how fast had that all happened? Ding Dong’s frozen in place, a hand on his forehead, expression that of horrified disbelief as he looks at the blood on the floor. Blood.

“Holy shit…” Ryan breathes out.

“...I’m going to take the briefing in the other room.” Meouch says in the most level voice that can be managed in that moment. “And when I come back, I want shit fucking figured out.” The Leoian points with two fingers towards the kitchen, prompting Matt and Ryan to follow after him.

Asterid’s shaking and holding Dangus close while Astro stands next to her, eyes burning at everyone in the room. “You’re all adults!” He shouts then. “When are you going to start acting like it?! This is serious! This isn’t some kind of game. This was our lives, and all you do is bicker and fight and if you’re not going to do anything, then we’ll figure out someone else to help us! We don’t need this! No one in that damn Auction needs this!” He’s crying then, wiping at his cheeks furiously, wrapping an arm around Asterid. “F-Forget this.” He hisses out and they’re leaving the room too just like that.

Laughing to despondent and wrecked just like _that_. They were right. They were adults and yet how often of an occurrence was this? So many different temperaments meant that this was more than likely to happen, but you would think they would know better by now. Ring Rang’s still limp in her arms, breathing heavily, eyes trained on the ground as the rest of the room stares at him.

“It’s my fault.” Ding Dong says in a soft voice.

“How is any of this your fault?” Julian says in an incredulous voice. “Ring Rang-”

“Ring Rang has had… a lot of trauma… and I wasn’t respectful of that earlier when I brought up Meesa. But at the same time…” Ding Dong’s jaw works. “From what I can tell, Phobos has a lot of trauma too, but he doesn’t go breaking off fingers and starting fights. So I’m going to have to ask you to meet us halfway, Ring Rang, or I… or we’re going to have to ask you to leave.”

It goes deadly quiet and she hears Ring Rang draw in a trembling breath. “This is all I’ve known…” He whispers in a sick voice, head rolling to the side. “I-I don’t know if I can…”

“Yes, you can.” Phobos is kneeling then and she watches as the Lepid gathers Ring Rang’s face into his hands, bringing his face up. “It’s… going to be hard, a-and… it’s going to hurt, but you’re going to face it, with friends.”

“Friends?” He gives a sharp laugh. “Like any of you want to be my friend.”

“I want to.” She murmurs and he jerks his head in her direction. “Ring Rang you’re my family, you supported me through… one of the hardest parts in my life. It’s because of you that I could be me, you idiot.”

“I want to be your friend too. Just your friend.” Ding Dong says then with a half smile. “Sorry, I’m kind of already taken this time.”

“Me too.” Phobos murmurs warmly. “I’m your friend.”

“And me! But like, we’re going to work on some meditation shit dude, I mean it.” Sung sighs. “But we’ll make it work, so long as you’re willing to put in the time.” He glances over at Havve. “Havve says none of you are his friends, but I think he’s lying!”

At that’s left is Julian in that moment. The pirate is still watching the other with narrowed eyes, his chest rising and falling slowly. “Come back to me when you’ve figured your shit out, _comprende_?” He leaves then, towards the kitchen, leaving them in an awkward silence.

“Well, at least he didn’t throw you out on the street. That’s progress!” Sung cheers. “It’ll be okay buddy!”

“Right.”

Gods, she feels drained. Everything is winding down. Someone should go talk to the kids, but then there’s Matt and Ryan soon and their plans for tonight. She finally releases her grip from Ring Rang, not realizing how loose he is, how he pitches forward right into Phobos.

The Lepid catches him an awkward embrace, almost falling over as he does. “Oh.” The exclamation squeaks out of him, large eyes blinking in surprise. “Ring Rang?”

“Sorry.” He mumbles without moving, face hidden against the Lepid’s collarbone. “...I think I need help…”

“Got you.” He’s helping the other up, looping his arm under the other. It was still a strange sight, Ring Rang’s rough exterior matched up against Phobos’s own strange softness. The most unlikely pair you would expect, and yet there was something there...

She feels Sung’s gaze upon her then and she’s giving a bit of a start. “We should meet up with everyone else.” Now Ding Dong’s looking at her too and she’s making a face, not like all the sudden attention. “Is anybody going to uh, clean up the finger?”

Havve gives a long creak equivalent to a sigh before he’s scooping it up, shoulders drooping. “Havve is not amused.” Sung notes and the robot nods before he too leaves. “Well. Phobos, I think it’s best if you and Ring Rang not join us. But we’ll give you the low down as soon as possible!” Leave it to her boyfriend to be smiling despite all this. Phobos is managing his own tired one in response, and Ring Rang…

Ring Rang’s just staring at the ground.

“Hey…” She says. “Ring Rang, if you want to talk later, I’m here.” A glance at Ding Dong, who nods in response. “DD too, yeah? Just… you know where to find us.” He isn’t looking up, still staring straight at the floor, unresponsive and withdrawn.

“Unless the door is locked.” Sung says under his breath, causing her turn quickly, eyebrows raised. “I mean, what?! What? Who… Who said that?”

“C’mon Doctor Sung. Let’s find out what’s going on in that kitchen.” She’s looping their arms and dragging him along, grabbing Ding Dong on the way. “My two favorite men on my arm. What’s a girl to do?”

“Don’t get too full of yourself now, Wing Wang.” Ding Dong bumps their hips together and she’s smiling, but then Ding Dong’s casting one last glance back and she’s following suit.

Watching as Ring Rang and Phobos settle into the couch, the Lepid taking the Imperial’s hands into his, voice quiet as he leans in and begins to speak.

“C’mon Dee.” She says, drawing his attention back. He looks at her with tired eyes, the shadows under them all too apparent, all too telling of how this was dragging on them.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

-

“Having second thoughts about my crew?” Julian says the moment he enters the kitchen. He can’t help it. He’s pissed, he’s tired, he’s just…

Wanting all this to be _done_.

Matt and Ryan and leaning over the table with Meouch. The Leoian gives a sharp snap of his tail, raising his brow at Julian. “ _Que_ ? I can’t help it. I use humor to cope. Har-har-har.” He falls into one of the chairs then, finally sparing a glance in Chris’s direction. “How are you doing, _amigo_?”

“Pissed.” Chris bites out. “I hate that bastard. He’s such a fucking prick. Feckin’ eejit.” He’s muttering then, shifting the arms crossed his chest, clearly hiding the missing finger. “I don’t think I can be around that rat bastard Julian. I really can’t do it.”

“Chris…” Amin’s saying in a soft voice and Chris is shaking his head furiously.

“He’s nothing but trouble and the only reason he hasn’t gone and turned traitor is that he knows he’ll be fucked if he does. No matter what he comes back with, he’s still a God damn accomplice in all this.” Chris blows some of his hair out of his eyes. “It’s shite. Utter, complete shite and you know it.”

He recalls Astro’s earlier words before he lets his temper raise. “You’re probably right, but as of right now, he’s here to stay. You are… free to go, if you so want Chris.” The bounty hunter’s brows shoot up at that, clearly not expecting that answer. “You were our hostages at one point, but that has clearly changed. I would like to continue to work with you, but I’m no longer… expecting you to help. You’ve done more than enough to repay your debt.”

“I want to keep helping. Maybe… maybe you’re right. Maybe we can’t stay here anymore, but I know I want to see this through to the end.” And just like that Chris is groaning. “Oh what now, you grump?” Amin says, easy smile as usual already in place.

“Ach! Too nice for your own good! And of course I have to follow suit. What kind of friend am I if I don’t?!” Chris slaps his mutilated hand down on the table. “Fine. We’re in this until the end, but… I think it’s best if there’s some space between us for a bit.”

“Fair.” Julian smiles then, barely managing the shift of muscles upon his face, but it’s something at least. “Thank you… both of you.”

“Now, I would like to also say one more thing. You two…” Chris points with his good hand then. “I like you. You said you were looking for an out, yeah? Well, know that me and Amin make for some good company, yeah?”

Now that he hadn’t been expecting.

Apparently neither had Ryan or Matt, because they’re both falling over one another as they throw themselves at Chris. “Oh Jesus, Mary’n’Joseph, come on now! This is feckin’ gay! Ya damn _piteogs_!”

“Chris, don’t call them that!” Amin chastises him gently. “He’s right though. You both seem like you’d fit in with us just fine.”

“D-Do you really mean it?!” Matt’s glasses are falling off his nose as he sniffles and Ryan’s got unshed tears shining in his eyes. “Y-you don’t even know us. R-Ryan’s fucking useless.”

“Fuck off Matt!” He shoves the other, causing Chris and Amin to laugh.

“You’re both wonderful. If anything, fine enough for us to help you get out of Hanson’s grip, yeah? Help you get on the right foot even if things don’t work out.”

He eyes Meouch then and the Leoian is smiling from ear to ear, ears perked forward. A sense of belonging, a fresh start. Things that Meouch must have felt all those years ago when they met again. For something good to come of this, of everything that had happened so far, Julian could at least take pride in that.

Havve’s entering and without any warning he’s placing Chris’s finger on the table. “MY FINGER!” Chris dives forward then. “At least it wasn’t my middle finger. I would have killed him…”

“I hate that you’re not joking.” Amin sighs. “Hope you’re ready for all sorts of craziness, guys. And memes. Chris loves memes.”

“I can meme with the best of them.” Matt said, completely straight faced.

Suddenly it’s not just Havve, but Sung and Wing Wang and Ding Dong too. He gives the prince a look and Ding Dong can only manage a sympathetic frown before they’re all settling in. “So, _por favor_ gentlemen, please continue from earlier…?” Julian leans forward. “I don’t think I heard you right, either.”

“Oh no. You most certainly did. Collars.” Ryan’s slapping them down on the table then and everyone’s leaning in and over them.

They’re more so torques than anything. Two silver rings, winking back at them from under the kitchen light. “What’s with this kinky shit?” Chris says after a moment.

“Well, so, the idea is that there’s pets and players. Yeah, I know, weird. It was more for the sake of appearance when Arin got his.”

“Why do you have two?” Julian says, stroking the facial hair at the end of his chin, hopefully not looking too judgemental when he glances up at them.

“Well, okay, listen.” Matt’s waving his hands then. “Suzy was going to wear one, and then me and Ry were going to rock, paper, scissors for the second one.”

“I’m sure that would have gone very well given your earlier countdown mishap.” Wing Wang says cooly and it takes a lot not to laugh at that, especially when Matt and Ryan’s expressions twist up in offense.

“Now listen, Matt’s just-”

“Ryan’s retarded, okay?”

“DON’T SAY THAT WORD MATT, THAT’S BAD.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Ryan!”

“Boys, please!” Wing Wang’s grabbing a collar and banging it on the table. “Focus! My gods!”

“Okay. SO! Ignoring who would have been the bitch boy in the situation.” Ryan pauses. “Because we clearly know it would have been Matt-”

“Hey!”

“We’re giving these to you to use. Don’t worry, they don’t scan them, it’s literally just the appearance of them that shows you belong there.”

“The Auction happens randomly, so don’t get too sad if it isn’t tonight. It’s probably better that way so you can get a good look at everything. So, the great question is now, who’s going, and who gets to wear one of these bad boys?” Matt sends one spinning across the kitchen table top.

“Well I’m not.” Wing Wang says airily. “And it’s me, Sung, Ding Dong, and Julian tonight, so-” She smiles at Sung then and the cyclops gets this wide eyed look as he begins to understand what that entails. “It appears you’ll be my pet.”

“This really is some kinky shit!” Chris crows as Sung’s face begins to fill with color. “Damn man, if you’re not pegged by the end of the night-”

“CHRIS!” Amin screams, slapping a hand over his mouth. Wing Wang’s cool demeanor has slipped and now they’re both blushing. “THIS IS WHY WE CAN’T BE HERE. NOT BECAUSE YOU START FIGHTS, BUT BECAUSE YOU’RE AWFUL.”

“I’m just telling the truth! Besides! It’s fine! Sometimes a man just really wants-” Amin’s dragging him off and away then, muttering apologies the entire time.

“...Well then.” Julian says after a moment. “I suppose that means…” He’s glancing up at Ding Dong, whose eyes are saucer wide. “ _Principe_ , I think you know where this is going.”

Wing Wang’s up then and wrapping her arms around Ding Dong. “Oh, oh this is going to be fun! I’m going to dress you up.”

“You’re going to what?” Ding Dong says in a deathly quiet voice.

“You heard me! Julian, make Sung look nice for me, yes?” And she’s already dragging him away but hilariously enough, Ding Dong hasn’t looked away from Julian for a gods damn second since the revelation came over him.

“See you soon, my pet.” Julian calls, waving the collar at him lovingly with a wicked smile on his features as the two Imperial’s disappear around the corner.

-

The collar was one thing.

The thing on the bed was another.

“Wing Wang.”

“Ding Dong.”

Wing Wang’s already dressed, sporting a low cut black blazer with literally nothing underneath, high heels, and a pair of sharp black ankle cut pants. She’s just placing the golden chain that Sung had gotten her for Christmas over her head, turning only once it’s resting in the spot between her breasts. “What’s wrong?”

“This is a dress.” It comes out of him in a strangled voice. “It’s not even that. It’s… it’s…”

“Killer.” She squeals as she comes around the corner. “And you’ve got the body for it. It doesn’t work with these.” She points at her chest then. “But you, Mr. Flat Chest, you can make it work.”

“I am not wearing this.” This lack of fabric, mere slips of gossamer at this point. “Gods, where did you even get this?”

“...Sex shop…”

“WING WANG.” He barks out.

“C’mon Dee. Let me make you look pretty. Julian’s not even going to know what hit him. Besides, they might remember you from last night, so we kind of have to disguise you.”

She’s got her hands folded over her heart, lashes batting eagerly. He casts one last glance back at the… the thing on the bed before giving a defeated sigh. “Oh yay! You’re going to look so good, DD. I mean it!”

“I hate you.” He says numbly as she begins to push him towards the bathroom.

“Go change. And uh, just so you know, you can’t wear anything under that.” She’s got this wicked smile on her face then and he can’t accurately describe the horror he feels as the silky fabric nearly slips out of his hands to the floor. “I’ll be waiting!”

He barely manages to close the door behind him, hand slipping on the knob several times before he faces the mirror. Okay Ding Dong, first steps first… clothes off.

He pauses only when he sees the Scorpius tattoo on his collarbone. He touches it for a moment, thinking about the past, thinking about Ring Rang. He doesn’t have time for that though, for the flood of memories that were threatening to crash over him, so he focuses on pulling everything else off. “Nothing underneath, gods damn it.” He mutters to himself as he pulls his bottoms off. What was Julian going to say?

What was Julian going to do?

He lets out a low breath before shaking his head. Couldn’t think about _that_ either. He’s giving a low groan then, attempting to figure out where to even start. How did girls do it? How did they do anything? This was so gods damned complicated.

“Dee, you okay in there?”

“No.”

“Can I come in?”

“One sec, you don’t need to see my j-” He’s half falling before he catches himself. “Fuck! You don’t need to see my junk.”

“Fair…”

He finally manages to wrestle himself out of the mess before he’s pulling his underpants back on. “Okay, come on. I still think this is stupid.”

“No it’s great. You just need some help!” She’s unfolded the heaped mess, smoothing it all out. “Okay, arms up.”

“Arms up!?”

“Yes. What were you doing?”

“Pulling it up from the legs.”

“Ding Dong…” She’s giving him a pitying look that he returns with a sneer. “Up. You heard me.”

He bites back a sigh before closing his eyes and reaching up. He feels the cool fabric settle over him, causing him to jolt. “Sensitive…” Wing Wang remarks. “Okay. Keep your eyes closed, actually. Let me handle this.”

The prince gives another heavy sigh before he nods. “I trust you, Wing Wang.”

“That’s good.”

It’s oddly like that day where she was helping him with the Coronation outfit, but he doesn’t feel sick to his stomach. Nervous, sure, but so many things had changed. _He_ had changed...

Something’s being cinched around his waist and he almost opens his eyes, but then Wing Wang’s fluttering her hands at him and he squeezes his eyes tight. “Stay right there, but you can put your arms down, silly.” She’s racing out of the bathroom and he has to just stand there, arms at his sides, not quite touching the dress (thighs, his thighs are bare, gods damn…)

“Okay, we’re just gonna, cover this up.” Something cool around his midsection then. “It’ll match perfectly. Do you wanna see what you look like now, or with makeup?”

Make up. He blows out a short breath. “I’ll uh, I’ll wait…” He says in a short voice. “Just gonna need you to help me to the table.”

“Course!” Her hand on his, leading him right over, hands careful on his shoulders (fuck, those were bare too for the most part) as she helps him sit down. “Now, I’m going to need you to sit completely still.”

He had only explored the female side of things a few times when he was younger. It wasn’t something he had ever found himself opposed to, nor was it something his father outright was against, but it just hadn’t ever felt right at the time. Male, he felt undeniably male when he was young, but now…

This wasn’t bad.

Sure, he hadn’t seen himself. He probably looked all kinds of stupid. Still, he trusted Wing Wang to at least make it look decent. He relaxed his entire body then, feeling the first touch of… “What are you doing?”

“Fake lashes. Don’t move. Do you know the first time Sung saw me without them, he freaked out?”

“Did he really think you had them?” Imperial’s didn’t have hair on them. Their brows were just simple lines of color upon their features that people could so chose to have removed or add on to, if they liked. It was the little things in the Empire, after all.

Literally.

“He really did. It was kind of adorable.” There’s a knock at the door. “One sec. Eyes closed! Especially because it’s drying.” She’s up and off again. “Oh, you!” Wing Wang says and Ding Dong cocks his head to the side, trying to get a feel for who’s at the door. “...I’m just helping Ding Dong get ready for tonight.”

“Can I help?”

Asterid.

“Oh honey, I’d love your help, but let me ask Ding Dong.”

“She can come in.” He’s already responding. She had looked so scared earlier, Dangus clutched to her chest as she had watched them all. No one should have to see that, feel that…

“Oh!” She’s giving a sudden exclamation. “Oh wow!”

“I hope that’s good…” Ding Dong says, shifting uncomfortably.

“Very good, just… I wasn’t expecting it!” She’s closer now. “This is so pretty!” A finger tugging at the little bit of fabric that goes over his shoulder. “And silky!”

“Observant.” He says with a bit of a smile.

“I was thinking of using this here, and here. Do you think you can do that?” Asterid’s gasping then and giving an excited hum. “Okay. I’m still on your face Dee. This’ll probably tickle a bit, but don’t move too much.”

There’s a brush then on his shoulders and he’s jumping at it. “Dee! What did I just say.”

“S-sorry, I just… I’m good.” Asterid’s giggling then and the brush is moving down his arms. “What are you two doing?”

“Making magic happen.” Asterid says, giggling some. “Julian’s not going to know what hit him.” She’s sighing then. “When am I going to get a significant other?”

“There’s no rush. Besides, what’s someone to offer someone who’s already made of stars.” Wing Wang sounds so fond when she speaks to the other. She had never been the one for small children, but Asterid was anything but.

“Okay, just about done. Can you stand?” He’s up, eyes flicking back and forth behind his closed lids. “Uh, some on the back, right down his spine.” He jumps once more as the brush tickles the back of his neck despite expecting it this time. “Oh, it’s perfect. Should we put him in shoes before he sees himself.”

“Yes! And I… I have the perfect pair.” Asterid says, already clapping her hands. “Give me one moment.”

There’s a pop and his eyes open up. Thankfully he’s not facing a mirror so the surprise isn’t ruined, but Wing Wang still gives a disapproving noise which quickly turns to surprise. “Holy shit!”

“Life’s pretty easy when you can just make whatever you want!” The smaller girl hums. What’s even more surprising than the shoes she has in her arms is the way her entire hair is alight with stars, the color no longer just an inky black, but a nebula of purple and pink and dark blue, floating just so above her shoulders. “What? What’re you both looking at.”

“You.” They say in unison.

“Oh this?” Asterid’s smiling and he can see that her freckles are shining too. “This just happens when we use our powers!”

Right…

“Anyways, close your eyes, we’re just about done.” Once again, he can’t help but think about how hard it is to be a girl. The lashes already feel heavy on his lids, and all this skin! How’d they do it?

“One shoe, two shoe.” Asterid’s taking hold of his ankle, helping him step into the heels. Heels! How in the hell is he going to walk around in these!? Right then he manages to pitch forward a bit but Wing Wang’s grabbing him. “Woah there, you’ll be okay. Get a feel for ‘em.”

“This is nuts.” Ding Dong breathes out as they help him across the room. “I cannot wear these.”

“You’re going to because you make them look fucking amazing, right Asterid?”

“Heck yeah. Oh, who am I kidding? Hell yeah.” She hears them high five behind his back then. “Okay, can he look?”

“He can look.”

“Oooh, yay!”

He inhales sharply before he opens his eyes wide, not quite recognizing the Imperial in the mirror before him.

“That’s… that’s me.”

The dress itself is segmented fabric that covers the front of his chest and then connects at his midsection, where a simple silver belt lies upon his hips. They merged then into a single plait of fabric in the front that reached his ankles. It did the same in the back and gods, when he turned… “Someone’s going to see my ass.” He says in a hoarse voice.

“Hopefully Julian!” Asterid says playfully. “I think that’s why Wing Wang added the belt.”

“Yeah, there’s a small fabric tie already, but this not only helps dress it up, but it’s just a bit of extra protection.” He sees the glitter on his shoulders then and his eyes just about bug out of his head. “Oh Dee, you look so pretty!”

A clear gloss on his lips, heavy lashes and charcoal on his upper lids. He looks gods damn mysterious, not himself. Someone else completely. “Now, underwear off.” Wing Wang says, clapping her hands together twice. “Chop chop!”

“You need to give me something, Wing. C’mon.” He already feels naked as is. Now this?

“Nope! You can’t! Asterid, I think it’s time you go.” She’s shooing the girl away, but Asterid’s scurrying over, eyes wide.

“I’ve got one more thing for you!” She’s placing her hands around his wrist then and gods, she’s cold to the touch. For a moment the skin goes strangely hot and then she’s stepping away, a proud smile on her face. There’s now a fine silver bracelet on his wrist and upon closer inspection, he’s surprised to see shifting constellations upon it. “It’ll replicate whatever sky you’re under.” She says in a proud voice. “It suits you.”

“Asterid, I don’t… I don’t know what to say.”

“There’s nothing to say.” She clasps his hands again. “I’m sorry for Astro earlier, he gets upset. I know you’re all trying your hardest.” There’s a sudden lump in his throat that’s hard to swallow past, especially when she looks up at him with those dreamy eyes of hers. “I believe in you. All of you. You’re all so wonderful and kind and loving. Sometimes, you just can’t help but feel angry, or sad. That’s okay.” She sighs then, the colors muting in her hair. “I just wish Astro would understand that.”

“He just needs some time, and we need to actually prove ourselves to him.” Wing Wang says softly, touching her cheek.

“You shouldn’t have to do that though.” The star child says in a small voice. Her hair is completely back to black now, eyes following suit. “...Thank you for letting me help. I know you’re going to do great.”

“Thank you.” Ding Dong says. “For trusting us, and for being patient. I promise… I promise it will be worth it.”

“I know.” She says, and deep down, he knows she means it.

-

“I just wanna see what this looks like with the pylon!”

“We don’t have time for that Sung.”

“You’re literally no fun. You would never make it as a member of TWRP, Julian.”

“I don’t… I don’t even play an instrument, why would you ever want me to be a part of it, Sung?”

“LISTEN. We were looking for someone to play the tambourine, but that invite is no longer extended to you, grumpy!”

“ _Dios_ fuckin’ _mio_ , I’m going to kill you one of these days, I really am.”

“You know the funny thing is I don’t know who would you kill you first in response, Wing Wang or Havve.” A pause. “Do you think I can do high kicks in this thing?”

“I don’t know Sung, I really don’t.” Of course there’s no sense in telling the other no, especially when he’s already hopping in place. “But please, be my guest.”

“ _HOO-AH_!” He kicks his leg up. He is, of course, talking about doing high kicks in a suit. He cleans up decently well, Julian supposes, especially with that new haircut of his. Still, he’s still Sung, no matter how winning his smile is or how good he looks. “Did I tell you!?” Another high kick, this time his hands clapping under his leg. “I told Wing Wang!” Kick! “That I love her!?” Kick-kick-kick. All in rapid succession.

“No, how did that go?”

“Fuckin’ fantastic!” Five more and he hasn’t even broken a sweat. “Gods, she’s so fuckin’ perfect. I fuckin’ love her so much.”

“I know the feeling.” Julian’s smiling. “Ding Dong is-”

And that’s when the prince comes down the stairs and his heart stops right there and then.

“Ding Dong is what?” Sung turns, following his line of vision. “Oh. Oh _shit_.”

“I told you!” Wing Wang is jumping down a few stairs then, landing ridiculously easily in her heels. “He wouldn’t let me introduce him!”

“Babe!” Sung’s already looking away. “You look so good!”

“Butch but femme.” The Historian does a few turns, sticking her hip out, posing happily. “Do you really think I look good?”

“Better than good. You look hot.” He’s going to kiss her but Wing Wang’s screeching about her make up, telling him he’s going to mess it up, but Julian doesn’t care about that.

He cares only about his prince.

Ding Dong’s still hesitating on the stairs, hand clenching the bannister to the point of his knuckles turning white. “ _Mi principe bello_.” He says on a soft whisper. Ding Dong’s making eye contact with him then, cheeks flushing.

Oh, this was dangerous. Oh so very dangerous indeed.

“What did she put you into?” He takes another step up, watching as Ding Dong’s throat works, as his eyes flicker away.

“Oh, you know.” His voice comes out strangled then. “...D-Do you like it?”

“ _I_ _ncluso tienes que preguntar, principe_?” He reaches out then to touch the silver clasp that holds the fabric at his shoulders, eyes skimming down, down, down the front of his chest.

Gods, he owed Wing Wang. He owed Wing Wang big time.

“Okay, uh, can we calm down up there?” Sung’s voice calls, a slight smirk on his features. “We’ve got a schedule.”

“Schedule.” Ding Dong repeats in a quiet voice and Julian can barely manage a nod back in response.

Dangerous, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's technically still Monday -wink-  
> Uh just wanted to say that SLM will be updating on Wednesdays from here on out. As Teebe said, I can now screech "IT'S WEDNESDAY MY DUDES!" upon updating, so if anything we got that going for us.  
> This chapter fucking wrote itself. Really. I had a plan and it didn't really happen until the end of the chapter. That's okay. That happens sometimes. A lot of important stuff happened during this and I'm happy for it. I will say if you were wondering about DD's dress, it's HEAVILY inspired by the dress Feyre wears under the mountain in ACOMAF by Sarah J Maas (a prime example being right here https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/567312884299909895/ -cough cough cough- )  
> What can I say, I wanted a casino scene with collars and DD in a dress since I had Mojave become a destination in the fic. I'm a terrible person, we all know this.  
> Anyways, see you next Wednesday. It's going to be a fucking wild ride my dudes.


	28. Chapter 28

It’s just the two of them in that moment, Ring Rang leaned up against him, that all too familiar look of being a million miles away on his long face. For a moment Phobos just sits there as he tries to collect his thoughts, his antennae drooping with each passing moment. Gods, he could just smack the other sometimes, but that wasn’t going to help. What happened to that Ring Rang just a day before? The one that had tucked him into a hoodie and fitted Sung’s visor glasses upon his face before dragging him out into Mojave. Out there. He was really stepping on the still hot concrete, slowly beginning to see more and more people as they got further and further into the city. 

“Play it cool, bug brain.” Ring Rang had teased him as they slipped into the nearest convenience store, his own ears peeking out from under a baseball cap. “We’re just getting some yogurt.”

They had just been about evicted from the store by the time they were done. Ring Rang had seen that one of the aisles was “closed” due to a recent clean and wax and it had taken just one look at the shining surface of the floor before he was toeing off his shoes and sliding down the damn thing with wild abandon. He should have said something, should have reprimanded the other and dragged him out, but instead Phobos found himself following suit, zipping right into Ring Rang with a terrified whoop moments later. Then it was back down the other way, and back again, until they were falling on their asses and dropping yogurt cups all over, most of them spilling their guts out onto the convenience store floor. That’s how the slip of a shop owner had found them, both with their backs arched in silent laughter on the floor. It had taken one primal screech before they had both scrambling back up on their feet, almost tripping again and again, before they were racing out out of the store.

“So much for yogurt.” Phobos had panted out with a smile once they had stopped, surprised to see that his lungs barely hurt at all in that moment.

“Hey.” He says now in a soft voice, prompting Ring Rang’s attention. “Roof?”

The Imperial tips his head and stares at Phobos before standing. “Bring your guitar.” A pause. “And the amp, too.”

It doesn’t take too long to collect everything and by then it’s obvious everyone else in the safe house is up to something. It was still so strange to think that so much had happened and he had barely had a hand in any of it. Almost a week had passed since Meouch had been shot, a little less than that since he had found he wasn’t the last of his kind. He shifts the weight of the amp in his hands as he stares at the door leading out to the rooftop, trying not to think about how hard it’s getting to breathe in that moment, but it’s hard. There wasn’t a moment where he didn’t think about the other Lepid. Who was it? Had they gotten caught in the chaos that was the massacre, or had they never found their way home? 

What would Deimos be doing if he were standing in your place?

Guilt grips him then because he knows the other wouldn’t be playing nice with this gods awful Imperial. He’d be doing something, literally anything- demanding that he be right there on the front lines. His chest feels that much tighter and he can’t get enough air and-

“Taking long enough!” He hears Ring Rang snap before the other gives a hiss of surprise. “Phobos.”

Phobos knows how bad the sound he issues in response is. A desperate gulping sound, his throat almost clicking as he struggles to draw in another breath. There’s hands on his shoulders then, dragging him out that door into the cool night air. Somehow Ring Rang manages to pry the amp from the death grip he has on it, following suit with his guitar, before he’s seating him down on the rooftop. It’s getting worse. He’s panting between each desperate inhale, knowing that he’s not getting in air. Helmet, he needed his helmet, oh gods let it stop let it stop…

His arms are being grabbed at and Phobos is shaking his head desperately. He had wrapped his arms around himself and it honestly felt like the only thing keeping him together at that point. “Trust me.” Ring Rang said in a low voice. “Phobos, please.”

He doesn’t know how he does it, but he manages to unlock his arms. The moment he does Ring Rang takes both and grabs them at the elbow, thumbs pressing into the creases. Something in him relaxes at that, a weak moan sliding out of him between pants. “Okay there we go, just like… like that.” His brow furrows. “Fuck, where was the next one?”

Next what? He even attempts to form the words but his lips move soundlessly, little desperate wheezes falling out instead. Ring Rang’s suddenly leaning in close, his hands traveling up his arms until he’s gripping his shoulders. For a very insane moment Phobos is almost certain that the Imperial is going to kiss him but then he’s pressing his thumbs into the skin right above his armpits. 

A minute passes and he can feel his entire upper body loosening. “Okay, now start breathing in and out, slowly Phobos.” It’s different from Ding Dong was breathless on the floor of the living room. Ring Rang’s leaned in to him, his brow drawn in heavy concern, a slight tremble to his lower lip. “Do you need me to get your helmet?”

“No.” He finally croaks out. The Imperial gives him a hard stare of disbelief but he relents. “What did you-?”

“Pressure points.” Ring Rang’s thumbs are still pressing into his skin through his shirt. “The spots on your elbows too. Polly… Polly taught me that.” For a moment that grip hesitates but Ring Rang catches himself, pressing them back in again. “Sorry.”

“S’okay.” Phobos whispers. His chest doesn’t feel as small anymore, his lungs no longer crowding what little space they had just moments before. “I’m...I’m okay.” He’s reaching up, his fingers circling Ring Rang’s wrists. “R-Really.”

“You fuckin’ scared me.” Ring Rang says. Still, he doesn’t let go. “You little shit.” 

_ I scared me too _ . Gods, he hated when this happened. What would have happened if Ring Rang hadn’t found him? He would have just fallen into unconsciousness until he had finally found his way back, disoriented and confused. Maybe he wouldn’t have come back. He had never thought of that before. Not after Sung had made his helmet, not after he had finally found his means to inner peace and calm.

“S-sorry.” He manages out, his antennae bending with shame and embarrassment.

“Don’t apologize! Just… fuck… I don’t know.” Ring Rang closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I’m glad… that you’re okay.”

“Me too.” This time he can actually manage to vocalize the joke and he sees the way Ring Rang’s lips quirk before he’s schooling his expression into something serious. “I’m okay now. Promise.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to let go first, bug brain.” The Imperial says dryly and that’s when he realizes that by holding the other’s wrists that he’s effectively holding him in place. 

“Oh!” Phobos almost starts the whole damn thing over again by choking on his next inhale. Ring Rang starts forward but Phobos is furiously shaking his head. “I’m fine. I’m fine!” 

“Mm hmm…”

“I am!”

“Mmmmm hmmmm…”

“Ring Rang!”

The Imperial laughs before he draws his hands back. Don’t, Phobos almost finds himself saying, because he’s being hit with the realization that he likes it when the other touches him. Something about Ring Rang’s hands, about the preciseness of his actions. There’s still only inches of space between them though, neither of them moving. 

“Why?” The Lepid says before he can help himself. Ring Rang’s brows raise some before he’s leaning back, head cocked in question. “Never mind.”

“No, say it.” The other male has a shrewd look about him though, like he already knows what’s going to be said. It should be obvious, after all, but being the one to give it a voice isn’t exactly what Phobos wants in that moment.

“Earlier… with Chris.” Ring Rang scoffs but at least he doesn’t up and leave. That’s something. “And Ding Dong…”

“Let me guess? Bad Ring Rang. Thought you were doing better Ring Rang. Why are you like this, Ring Rang?” His words sharpen at the end and his eyes widen slightly before he looks away with an annoyed sound. “Because that’s just who I am.”

“Not with me.” Phobos whispers.

“You don’t look at me like they do. Everyone looks at me like they’re scared, or they pity me, or they hate me. The last one is all on me, trust me, I know.” He scoffs and Phobos swears he can hear a watery waver to it, but Ring Rang’s eyes are hard and turned towards the low hanging moon in the sky. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t hate it because I do. I really fucking do. I tried to make you hate me, and for just a little bit you did. But then you just… you came right back. No, you didn’t even do that. You…” Ring Rang swallows thickly. “You held me and you didn’t even ask any questions. There didn’t need to be a reason. I haven’t had that since…”

“Since?” Phobos says after the silence that follows stretches itself thin. 

“Since Polly Olly.” 

He had heard the other’s name in passing. There’s a wrecked expression crossing Ring Rang’s face then and Phobos is leaning up, touching his shoulder gently. “D-Don’t take that like I see you as a replacement. You’re vastly different. Polly always seemed above it all in the best way, but you’re… you’re always right here. Also Polly never manhandled me.” He gives a soft laugh before digging through his pockets. “...Do you mind if I smoke?”

He shakes his head and it’s impressive how quickly the other has a cigarette between his lips, raising the lighter to it and lighting it in one go. “I just… want to be better.” The words fall out of him on a spill of smoke. “And I thought I was, but apparently I’m just the same Ring Rang.” 

“Hey.” He’s tapping the Imperial’s hand before he turns it over, index finger pressing against the skin. “ _ It’s okay to feel this way _ .” Phobos writes out carefully. 

“I don’t want to anymore.” Ring Rang says in a quiet voice. “I’ve felt this way my entire life and I want it to stop.” The Lepid blinks up at him, eyes catching on the lit end of the cigarette before they fall upon his lips. 

_ You could kiss him, Phobos.  _ It’d be so damn easy to lean up, stub the cigarette out on the rooftop and just kiss the Imperial. Your Imperial, Sung had said once, and sometimes it really did feel like that...

But there was no way the other felt the same way, so instead he closes his fingers around Ring Rang’s and squeezes them extra tight.

“Then let me help you.”

-

“Remember how I said I love you? I take it back.”

It had been amusing at first. The way Julian had gone quiet with shock at Ding Dong’s appearance, then just the onslaught of barely checked desperation and wanting. The prince’s own shyness and uncertainty ebbing and flowing in response, a kernel of excitement buried deep down. 

Now it was just a matter of who slipped first and somehow Sung was caught in the middle of it without his pylon.

And he hated it.

“Their libidos are already up to here.” Sung gestures right to the top of his head when Wing Wang doesn’t reply. “And now they’re like, up… up  _ here _ …” He goes up on his tiptoes, leaning against Wing Wang to gesture above her head. It didn’t help that she had her own fair share of skin showing and this satisfied sense to her, a cat curled up with the mouse she had just caught. “Don’t look so proud of yourself, woman.”

“Oh but I am, Sung.” She hums. “First off, Ding Dong looks amazing and that was all me. Second off, it’s about time that those two got a taste of the you can’t always get what you want medicine.” She’s sparing a glance back at the pirate and prince before she’s fixing the front of her blazer. Gods, she really wasn’t wearing anything under there, was she? He tries his damn best not to stare, but it’s impossible, it really is. “Hey…”

“Huh?” Suddenly there’s cool fingers tipping his chin up and he’s looking right up at Wing Wang’s slyly amused face. “U-uh…” 

“My eyes are up here, Doctor Sung. And besides,” She’s turning his flushing face down the road. “Our ride is here.” 

The embarrassment can wait because that’s a damn limo rounding the corner. And not just any old limo either. “Hover limo!” He just about squeals before Julian pins him with a warning look. Right. Cool, calm, collected. You can do this Sung.

He manages for a whole five seconds until they’ve all piled in and damn thing just produces champagne from a console in the middle, completely unprompted. 

“When all of this is done, we’re going right back to music, and I’m gonna blow up, and the first thing I’m getting a fucking future limo that just makes champagne appear out of thin air.” He’s saying in a low voice to Wing Wang, taking a gross amount of satisfaction in the way she has to hide her smile with her hand. “Julian, what’s your plan? Julian? Gods damn it,  _ Julian _ .”

“Huh?” The pirate gives an absent shake of his head before he’s looking at Sung, finally dragging his eyes away from Ding Dong’s legs. “What was that?” 

“Nevermind… Can we just go over the plan? Just to make sure we’re on the same page?” 

“That’s probably for the best.” Ding Dong’s sipping very carefully at his champagne glass, apparently learning the do’s and don’ts of wearing lipstick very quickly. “See if the Auction preview is actually happening tonight, see if we can find somewhere that Ring Rang can sneak in, try not to get caught.”

“That’s an important one.” Sung scoffs and Ding Dong’s kicking him with a high heeled foot. Sung kicks back with his own nicely polished dress shoes, glaring at the other. “Just cos you’re wearing a dress doesn’t mean I’m gonna go easy on you, DD.”

“Shut up Sung!”

“Make me, pretty boy!”  
“My goodness.” Wing Wang’s pulling him back. “You know that pets are supposed to be subdued, right? Submissive?” She pokes his cheek. “You can’t be doing stuff like that when we get there Sung.”

“She’s right.” Julian says, steepling his fingers. “We all need to be focused.  _ No distracciones, si _ ?”

Of course at that moment every eye falls on Ding Dong. The prince notices it right away and crosses his arms across his chest, glaring back at them. “What? Why’s everyone looking at me?” Oh now it’s just him and Wing Wang staring Julian down, arching their brows in slow judgement. 

“ _ Que _ , me? I-I’m… I’m very focused. This is extremely important.” Julian says with a glare. When no one responds he grabs one of the champagne glasses and throws it back with a disgruntled noise. “ _ Odio mis amigos… _ ” 

“Oh this is going to go just splendidly, isn’t it?” Sung stage whispers to Wing Wang. They have about ten more minutes until they arrived so he supposes that this is as good of time as any. “You ready Ding Dong?” He says as he withdraws the first collar from his jacket pocket. The Imperial prince’s eyes round before he casts a glance in Julian’s direction. “Kind of… can’t say no at this point, buddy. I think Wing Wang would kill you.”

“He’s right.” His girlfriend says as she folds her right leg over her left. “And Julian would be so disappointed. Wouldn’t you,  _ Ladron _ ?”

“I…” He can feel the pirate’s hesitation before he looks right at Ding Dong. Gods, they really did love each other. It’s undeniable in the way that Julian’s finally able to look past the other’s ridiculous, over the top outfit, taking his hand into his. “I want you by my side, but you don’t have to come if you don’t want to,  _ principe _ . What’s going to make you comfortable? What do you want?”

Julian, he wanted Julian. To never leave his side, to stay in the skies next to the pirate until his last breath. He didn’t want the crown or the throne, didn’t want the Empire. Just wanted… freedom. Sung’s covered core warms in his chest at that. A life free of destiny and fate, a life shaped by choices and not by some invisible hand. And what was wrong with that? What was gods damned wrong with that?

Absolutely nothing.

“To end this.” Ding Dong says finally. “For Phobos, and for his friend, and for the kids, and anyone else who’s been affected by it.” 

“Hey. Hey Julian.” Sung’s nudging the other with his foot with a large smile. “Remember when you were an infamous space pirate? And now you’re busting a whole space slavery operation! Talk about character development.”

“See Sung, that’s the thing.” Julian says as he takes the collar from him. “I’m still that same infamous space pirate. I just have morals,  _ si _ ?” A simple twist of his wrists and the collar unlocks. “... _ La mayor parte del tiempo _ , of course.”

“What did he just say?” He’s handing his own collar to Wing Wang, doing his best not to jump when he feels Wing Wang securing the cold metal around his own throat. Ding Dong’s arching his own neck in compliance to the pirate and there’s a moment between the two that speaks of complete trust as Julian begins to put the other’s collar on him.

“He said most of the time.” Ding Dong laugh is cut short by the sound of the collar’s lock clicking in place. “...Does it at least look okay?” Ding Dong says after a moment, eyes trained on the floor of the limo.

“ _ Te ves absolutamente impresionante, principe _ .” Julian says in a low voice. Just like that he’s back to hating the two of them again because something in Ding Dong shudders at that and Julian’s this close to tearing off what little bit of clothing the Imperial prince is wearing and gods, he doesn’t need to know this…  

“Hey now, don’t look so upset Sung.” Wing Wang’s own voice is soft next to his ear and the sound of the collar clicking into place causes him to go very, very still. “You look just as good, if not better.”

“It’s a good thing I have to stay close to you all night, isn’t it?” He counters back as he glances coyly over his shoulder, silently thrilling at the pleased look in her eyes, the way they skip right to the shining silver now ringing his throat.

“A very good thing indeed.” She murmurs.

-

The limo door opens up and Julian’s very thankful for the fact that the Galmi alien from the first time isn’t there to greet them. Instead it’s an Incubi alien, her hair an oil sheen’s iridescent rainbow under the moonlight. Her brows jump a bit when she gets one good look at Ding Dong but he’s already sliding forward, eyeing her cooly. “That one’s already been claimed.” He says in a warning voice.

“Oh I see that. It’s just a shame. I do like pretty things.” She flashes her fangs. “It’s obvious you do as well.”

“Can we get inside?” He know his voice is getting sharper but he can’t help it. She’s staring at Ding Dong like he’s a piece of meat. The prince himself watches her from under those kohl lined lids of his, expression bland. “Or are we just going to stand outside all night?”

“Testy.” She’s touching his chest and he’s blowing a breath out of his nose. “Oh, my. You’re just all kinds of worked up tonight, aren’t you?” She gives a throaty laugh as she begins to undo a button. “ _ Il Ridotto _ can always wait-” She begins to hum, the pleasant sound cutting off like that when Julian catches her wrist in a warning grip.

“We’re all busy and we’re getting impatient.” He squeezes then until he sees her wince. Good. “So if you know what’s good for you, you’ll let us through, understood?” He throws her wrist away from him, causing the Incubi to stumble before she catches herself. For a moment she watches him with wild fire eyes before giving a little shrug.

“I tried.” And the secret entrance is being opened with a drag of her foot across the ground. “Tyche’s blessing upon you.”

“Bullshit.” Julian mutters to himself as he takes the lead. “I can’t wait to just…” Ding Dong’s wrapping both arms around his right, nuzzling close. “Hm?”

“Watch what you say here.” The prince says into his ear. “I feel the same way, but this is too important at this point.” He’s becoming pliant then, his whole expression becoming vacant as they walk out into the same casino they were in only days before.

“Goodness.” Wing Wang says as she draws up next to him. “This is quite the establishment, and we’re not even where we’re supposed to be.” Sung’s wide eyed and looking at everything, every _ one _ , that the room has to offer. “I can’t even imagine what the more elite area will look like.”

“Excuse me.” There’s a small voice that issues from behind them. He feels Ding Dong go tense next to him and he can’t blame the other because they’re looking at another Imperial. He’s wearing a sleeveless bodysuit of black and gold and within his ears hang great golden rings that catch in the chandelier light above. “I am Leep Loop.” He touches his throat and that’s when Julian notices the golden collar that rests there. “You appear to be lost. May I help you find your way to Mistress Uellusha’s private room?” 

Who now? But that sounds just like what they’re looking for. He slides his arm out from Ding Dong’s grip, stealing around the other’s back to grip at his hip. “We are looking for the  _ Ridotto _ , yes, if that’s what you mean.” He’s glancing at Sung to study the other’s expression, trying to get a feel for whether or not this was some kind of trap. The empath shifted next to Wing Wang, rolling his shoulders back before settling down once more. So far, so good. “Your assistance would be most appreciated.”

“It is my pleasure.” There’s something in the way the other Imperial says it though that seems almost sour. “Please, if you would follow me.”

Wing Wang’s brow is twitching oh so subtly but there will time to talk about all of this later. The bartender from earlier had said that Imperials didn’t show up too often at Stardust and yet here one was, casually gliding through the throngs of people dotting the casino floor, acting like he had lived here his entire life. 

What other secrets was this place hiding?

They’ve reached what appears to be a dead end. There’s a large red curtain draped from the ceiling that dances just above the carpeted floor. “ _ Il Ridotto _ aims to be as close to it’s origin as possible. The Ridotto was a place where chance ruled and the law held no power. Despite that, know there will be no hesitation to turn you out onto the streets or take matters into our own hands if you show any behaviors that we do not approve of.” He bows his head and draws the curtain back, revealing a set of heavy gilded doors. “Tyche’s blessing.”

“Tyche’s blessing.” Wing Wang murmurs back. Julian’s too in awe to at this point, lips parted just so as the door opens up to the room beyond. More red velvet curtains, the lighting low. It was more subdued to it’s outside counterpart, more intimate. There were no slot machines here, only high end table games. Things like blackjack tables and faro and trente et quarante, and other alien fare as well. 

Sung’s leaning in to whisper something into Wing Wang’s ear and she’s cocking her head in question. He wants to ask what the empath’s gone and said but eyes are already starting to turn in their direction. “Later.” The Historian says as she holds her arm out to Sung, barely casting a backwards glance in Julian’s direction.

“Let’s go.” He says to Ding Dong, pausing only to fix his eye patch before he oh-so-casually rests a hand on the other’s bottom. “Don’t get too excited.” He half teases, half warns as he feels the other male jump slightly. “Don’t want people to notice, now do we?”

“You’re enjoying yourself.” There’s just a bit of an undertone to Ding Dong’s words. He bites back a smirk and begins to guide the other forward. 

“And you should as well,  _ mi dulce _ .” Julian can’t help it then. He’s been holding back all gods damned night and the other is right there. He presses a kiss to the other’s throat, right above where the collar is. “Don’t let me distract you, one of us has to pay attention, right?”

“You are-” Ding Dong says a bit breathlessly before he catches himself. He tosses his head back, the glitter on his shoulder catching in the light. So gods damned pretty it wasn’t fair, he couldn’t help but think. People had been staring on the way in, people were staring now. Let them, he couldn’t help but think as they made their way to the nearest roulette table. There’s a blue skinned alien there, four arms spread out wide. “My table?” He says with a laugh as Julian slides between two others, making room for himself and Ding Dong, uncaring about how they grumble. “I feel honored. You’ve been prowling like a shark this whole time, my friend.” 

“Shouldn’t you be keeping an eye on the table?” He counters back and the alien brings one of his left hands to his face, hiding a charmed laugh. 

“A good dealer can keep an eye on his table and on his possible patrons.” He winks then and he can feel Ding Dong going tense next to him. It was one thing when it was some vapid female Incubi, Julian supposed, another when it’s a sauve, supposedly male alien with blue skin and a charming accent. “Are you in?”

“You play with European rules.” Julian notes as he leans in. The wheel is just so different from what you would see in an Americanized stylization. The dealer lets out an impressed hum and nods, spinning the wheel idly. 

“Yes. Both  _ En Prison _ and  _ La Partage _ apply here. We like to treat our friends fairly here in  _ Il Ridotto _ , after all. So what do you say?” The wheel clicks to a stop and he can’t help but notice how the ball’s landed on the number thirteen. “Once again, I must ask, are you in, my friend?”

Julian stares down the dealer before he’s leaning back into Ding Dong nice and slow. “Would you mind?” He says, lips brushing the other’s ear. He sees the way the prince smirks a the dealer before he slips a hand into Julian’s front pocket, setting a handful of chips on the table after a moment. A silence settles over the table and the pirate can’t help but smile at it. “I’d just like to know what we’re waiting for,  _ my friend _ .”

-

_ I can’t feel anything in here. _

That’s what Sung had whispered to her the moment the doors had closed behind them. The whole entirety of _ Il Ridotto _ was a dead zone to the empath, not a single emotion to be read across the room. At least it was apparent that everyone was still feeling things. There were groans of defeat from some tables, players that couldn’t keep their hands off their pets and other various players around the room, her own growing confusion growing more and more by the  minute. How did all of this add up? Stardust, the Auction, the Private Room itself… how far did their reaches stretch into Mojave to run an operation like this? 

“You look upset.” A voice says at her side. She turns to see a woman with vibrant orange hair and brown skin sliding next to her. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“Tempting, but I’ll have to pass. My pet’s actually grabbing me something.” She raises a brow at the other, studying her then. The whole night she had been grabbing attention left and right. Apparently an Imperial player wasn’t the most common thing in the world, and the fact that she had a pet? Downright astounding to some of the people here, based on what she had managed to pick up in passing. “Looking to try something on the wild side?” Wing Wang says with just a bit of heat to her words.

“Oh honey, I got enough of that already.” The woman says with a chuckle. “You’re just a new face here, it’s not too often that we get fresh blood here.”

She’s starting to feel anxious now, given how the other’s eyes narrow with scrutiny. She wants whoever this woman is to go the hell away. She stands a bit taller then, siccing her best slow eyebrow raise of judgement on the other. She’ll be damned if this little bitch thought she could put some kind of scare into her. “Well I don’t think I’m going to come around too often if I’m going to be gods damned cross examined on my first visit, if we’re being completely honest.” 

“I wasn’t…”

“I’m sorry, are you bothering my player?”

Oh there’s Sung, barely taller than this woman but owning every inch. Her eyes go his collar and she’s letting out an indignant noise at the sight. “Y-you’re a pet, you’re not supposed to-”

“Oh, he has a mind of his own.” Wing Wang says in the most endearing way as she cups Sung’s cheek. “And he’s right. You  _ are _ bothering me.” She takes the glass of wine from Sung and sips at it idly. “So we’ll be taking our leave.”

There’s a moment before she turns where she swears she sees the other’s hair flicker with color, but she ignores it. “Perfect timing.” She whispers as they begin to walk away. “I didn’t like her, not one bit. This is a bonus.” She throws the glass back without a second thought, the wine gone in three whole gulps. “Gods damn.”

“You wanna sit down for a bit?” Gods, he really is bad at this, but it’s downright adorable. He’s like a damn puppy, always by her side and looking about ready to bite anyone who came near them. “I’ll carry you.”  
“You know you can’t do that, Sung.” She says. “But let’s… let’s find somewhere to sit. That does sound nice.” How much longer were they going to be here? How much longer did they have? She can’t help but think of Asterid in the middle of her room, the stars in the girl’s hair winking out one by one, her face turning down to the floor with a barely hidden frown. They had to find _something_ tonight, damn it. 

“Can’t even read you.” Sung’s saying in a soft voice. “But I can see it. You’re not happy.”

“You’re gods damned right.” She goes then to fix his suit, tutting softly at the knot on the tie. “You went and messed this all up, silly.”

“I hate wearing the thing. Already got one thing around my neck, now two?” He snorts. “You should just take it off.”

“But if I take one thing off, what’s going to stop me from taking off even more.” She says on a quiet murmur. Sung’s eye goes wide but she’s still got the grip on his tie, effectively holding him right in place. “What? If those two are allowed to do it, we can too.”

He’s flushing from the tips of his ears all the way down his throat, past that damning collar. It really does look good on him…

“Wing, I-I… I really don’t wanna ruin this moment, but there’s… someone’s coming over here…” He whispers out. Her brow twitches and she pulls him that much closer by the tie, causing Sung to issue a squeak in response. 

“I could care less about who sees me right now.” And she truly doesn’t, especially when she’s putting her left hand on Sung’s upper thigh, squeezing the muscle there unabashedly. “C’mon, it’s what all the cool kids are doing…”

“Yeah, but, t-they’re… y-you should just look…” 

She actually gives a small growl before she’s looking up, hands still on that damn tie. “I don’t know what I’m looking for.”

Their eyes meet and just like that she’s giving a violent tug of the tie, causing Sung to issue a choking noise. “Shit.” She whispers out. Oh gods, what was he doing here? In Mojave, in  _ Il Ridotto _ of all places.

Fing Fang.

“Gods damn it. Gods damn it.” He’s really getting a good look at her now and he’s got a smile growing on his face. “OKAY.” She’s up and dragging Sung behind her, not even managing an apology when she hears him choke again. She has five seconds before everything goes to shit and the other Imperial goes and fucks everything up on accident. Make that four, three, two-

“Wi-” She’s grabbing him around the neck and dragging them both away, a terrible sweat breaking out on her brow. Why. Why, why, why, WHY? She spies the bathroom and while it may be suspicious, she doesn’t care at this point. The minute the door slams open she’s ordering everyone out. “I’ve got business to take care of.” She says as she nods her head at Sung and Fing Fang. “Player to pets, yeah? So out.” 

For a moment they all just stand there until Wing Wang points a finger at her boyfriend. “Door. Hold it. You… don’t even start. Come here, right now.” 

“Wing…”

“What did I just say?!” She can’t afford to care that Fing Fang is staring at her with those broken puppy eyes of his. Oh gods, she had just brought him up a few days ago, hadn’t she? Had just been thinking about the up and coming Advisor. She touches his collar first, then begins to feel at his clothes, then back up again to his ears. 

“W-what are you doing?” 

“Checking to see if you were bugged.” She hisses out. “I’m still not sure about this room, so we’re going to keep this short and sweet. What in Jupiter’s name are you doing here, Fing Fang?”

“I came to help!”

For a moment she just stares at him. Really stares. This can’t be serious. The smaller male’s folded ears perk slightly and he’s hopping forward a step. 

“The empire doesn’t know I’m here. Everyone’s been talking about how Ring Rang’s probably defected at this point and well, you know how things can get. I was getting tired of waiting around, so I came to find you… a-and… and Prince Ding Dong.”

Oh gods damn it  _ all _ .

It’s somehow even worse from when they were on planet. The younger Imperial is totally lovestruck. She suppresses a groan and stares down at him, hands on hips. Clearly there was more and Fing Fang was just getting started.

“So I snuck onto a cargo ship to get to the Crossings, where I found a one way trip right here to Mojave. There were reports mentioning that they may have seen the Crown Imperial Prince at the Jubilee, so I decided to take a chance. I wasn’t expecting to find you though, especially in a place like this.”

“How did you even get  _ here _ , Fing Fang. This isn’t a good place to be in.” She grips his shoulders then, giving him a little shake. This was insane, this was not happening. Damn it all, who was she kidding, of  _ course _ this was happening.

“I-I was invited…”

“INVITED!?” She screeches back. There’s a knock at the bathroom door then and she’s giving a low groan. “Gods, listen, Fing Fang… I have a lot to tell you, but right now, I need you to stay close to me and Sung, okay? Can you do that?”

“I-I… s-sure, I suppose.” He’s casting a nervous glance at the door, now shaking with the force of the next knock. 

“We should go.” Sung says. “Now.”

He was right. Still. She tightened her grip on Fing Fang’s shoulders. Hey, you know the Crown Prince that you’re in love with. He’s currently in drag masquerading around with the love of his life, a spare pirate mind you, and he’s only going to go back to the Empire because he made a gods damn stupid deal. How do you explain that one?

You apparently didn’t, because now instead of knocking, there’s screaming on the other side of the door.

“You wanna take bets?” Sung asks.

“What’s the point, we already know.” 

-

For a game of luck and chance, Julian sure was doing well. 

He’s tucked up against the other comfortably, his eyes watching as the roulette wheel spins and spins while his ears listen to the conversations around them.  Their dealer, named Giulio, had been more than happy to start up the conversation about the Auction half an hour earlier and now it was all everyone could talk about at the table. What about that fine shapeshifting Morphic that had been on display, such a shame about the Stellum, and the Lepid… His ears perked at that. 

“So we’ll see you there, yes? Especially with your winnings.” A strange being is saying to Julian. “They don’t sell some of them though, despite saying that they’re going to time and time again. It’s all clever on their part. I’ve decided to no longer get my hopes up after all this time.”

“All this time?” Julian questions casually as he puts down another set of chips. Giulio smiles and sets the wheel spinning again, faster and faster yet.

“I’ve been a member for ten years now.”

Ten years. Ding Dong hides his disgusted grimace against Julian’s collarbone. A female voice to the other side of them gives a soft laugh. “Your pet is so well behaved!” She trills, putting a hand on Ding Dong’s shoulder. He goes incredibly still and Julian’s quick to move just so, pulling him away from the other.

“He doesn’t like to be touched.” And just to be a little shit, just because he knows he can, Julian’s sliding a hand up his outer thigh, causing some of the fabric of the dress to bunch up. “Most times.” He adds to the women, sounding very smug indeed as she issues an annoyed huff.

Another round won just like that. Julian’s slowly been forward less and less, signaling his end of playing. “I’m hoping to not lose my lucky streak.” He says breezily to Auction veteran. “Is there any way you can show my pet here where to go so we won’t be wandering around aimlessly tomorrow?” 

“Oh of course.” He unsticks himself from Julian’s side, eyeing the other. He’s a spindly thing with a long face, mandibles and antennae clicking softly. “Follow me, pet. Can we get you anything on the way back, friend?”  
“No, I’ll be fine.” Julian touches his shoulder once and it speaks volumes. Be smart, be safe. I love you, it says as his fingers slip down the skin of his back before retreating. “Just don’t take too long, or I’ll start to get worried.”

This was it. He lets himself be led forward, nodding absently at the words the other begins to speak at him. Small talk about the  _ Ridotto _ itself, some of it’s history. None of it matters. “Now this is where the magic takes place.” He says after a moment, gesturing to the stairs. They wind down and down into the dark, seemingly endless. There’s a hand being placed on his shoulder and he has to do everything not to cringe away from it, from the dry paper feeling of the other alien’s hand. “I can’t show it to you, but you it’s about a ten minute walk down and then your in the auction room. The whole thing’s done up like some kind of Earthen opera house. It’s beautiful.” Gods, the other speaks of it with such reverence. He keeps his features bland though as he leans in a bit closer. “Just like you, sweet pet.”

He jerks away at that and shakes his head before touching his collar. Not yours buddy, move the fuck on. His mandibles give a loud click before he’s issuing a sigh. “I’m sure your friend wouldn’t mind.” Ding Dong takes another step away at that, shaking his head furiously. “...Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Wha-” And suddenly both of those awful hands are pulling at the fabric of his dress. He shoves at the other, fingers curling into hesitant fists as he stumbles away. “...Don’t.” He warns the other.

“Pets are supposed to be submissive. You’re supposed to listen.” He’s got a gleam in his dead insect eyes. “Here I thought you were such a good one, but it’s okay, everyone can be taught…”

Just like that he’s got the other’s wrist and he’s spinning him, Academy training kicking in, until he’s got his arm twisted up against his back. “Like HELL I will.” He barks and suddenly everyone’s looking in their direction. A pet moving against a player? What are they doing? Somebody stop them!

For a moment he simply stares at the alien. Ten years, he had been attending this and supporting this for ten years. He had spoken from experience. Who else had he coerced? Had touched like they belonged to him? 

Without even trying, really, he breaks his arm.

It’s like a twig in every sense of the word. He barely has to apply any more pressure than he is and it’s breaking with a sharp noise that echoes out through the entirety of  _ Il Ridotto _ . For a moment he stares at the limp piece of arm that’s now flopping in his hands before he’s dropping it hastily, stumbling back as the other begins to scream.

“Hey!” Someone catches him before he can properly begin to run. “What the hell was that, huh? Who do you belong to?!” Security, maybe? Someone with lower tusks poking out from the bottom lip and cyan skin, white eyes staring right at Ding Dong. 

“Get your hands off my gods damned pet.” Julian’s voice rings out. “What’s going on!?”

“Your pet just broke my arm.” The other man screams back, antennae twitching madly. “My arm! Gods, fuck!”

“Get a fucking medkit and stop crying, you spineless piece of shit.” Ding Dong sneers before he can help himself. Julian’s eyes are rounding at that but he doesn’t care if he’s blowing their cover. “That’ll teach you to touch anyone who doesn’t give you permission. When your wrist aches, when you have to let it set for a week, you’ll know exactly why you’re in that pain. Because you’re sick and disgusting and a gods damn pervert, and you deserve a hell of a lot more to happen to you, you sick fuck.” 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Your pet’s rights have been revoked. You’re on thin ice too. Collect your winnings and leave, understood?” The same security guard from before is saying to Julian. Ding Dong can barely hear them above the thundering of his heart. “I’m not going to ask twice. Go. Now. Your rights can be revoked too.”

“Understood.” Julian says. “Let’s go.”

“But…”

“I said let’s  _ go _ .” 

Suddenly his victory seems meaningless in the face of Julian’s rage. He presses his lips together for now, bowing his head as he following Julian back to Giulio’s table. The blue skinned alien is tipping his head in acknowledgement at Ding Dong and he can only blink in surprise until Julian’s dragging him off, out the doors of  _ Il Ridotto _ and right into Stardust. 

It’s not until they’re a full block away that Julian finally turns to him. “I’m not…” Ding Dong’s voice shakes. His feet hurt, he’s been stomping around in these stupid heels all night, and he feels tired and violated and just gods awful. “T-to apologize for what I did, because I was right.”

“ _ Principe _ .” Julian starts. “Do you think I’m mad at you?”

“...U-Uh…” Well, now he didn’t, did he? “I don’t… don’t know, Julian.”

“I have never been more attracted to you in my fucking life,  _ idiota _ .” And then Julian’s kissing him on the strip of Mojave, crushing Ding Dong to him. “You did that. You broke his arm!”

“Y-yeah, I… I did, didn’t I?”

“And then you… that whole speech was just… fuck.” Julian says under his breath. “ _ Los siento, principe _ , I can’t…”

“Can’t what, Julian.” The other is laughing under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief. “Julian, what?”

There’s fingers slipping under what little space is left between his throat and the collar pulling him down to the pirate’s level. “I can’t be here. Between all that and the gods damned dress, I need to take you to the nearest hotel and fuck you right now.”

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

For a moment he hesitates because Wing Wang and Sung are back in there, but then again, neither of them can get back in, can they? At least not tonight. He relents then, feeling a daring smirk begin to take up his features.

“...Did you know I’m not wearing anything underneath this?” He says quietly. Julian’s eyes widen just so before he’s closing his eyes, muttering in rapid Spanish. “Is that a good thing,  _ El Ladron _ ?”

“No  _ principe _ , it’s very bad.” There’s a hand sliding up the outside of his thigh, soft and warm, the perfect touch. “But it’s a good thing I like that.”

“There’s one thing we need to do before this though. Stay with me Julian.” Now both hips are being framed by the pirate. “Comm Meouch at the safe house and tell him we’re alright, and then have him tell Wing Wang and Sung when they get out.”

“Gods damn you for being the voice of reason.” Julian growls out.

“More like gods bless me.” He kisses the other’s cheek, lips sliding to the shell of his ear. “C’mon Julian, thought you were real eager to fuck me.”

“I am.” He growls out in response.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” He bites the other’s ear with a soft laugh. Julian’s groaning and mashing his fingers against the comm’s interface, typing out near gibberish at this point. “Julian, he’s going to think we’ve been kidnapped!” Ding Dong admonishes the other, causing Julian to growl in response.

“There, is that better?!” Ding Dong notices only one major typo and no punctuation. Not common for Julian but better than the mess he had tried to send just moments before. “Is it to your liking,  _ principe?” _

_ “Si, si _ …” And that  _ really _ gets Julian going.  

“Let’s go,  _ principe _ , before I fuck you here in the middle of the streets.”

-

He manages a whole number of things extremely well despite being so gods damned on edge the whole time. It probably helps that he just hands a fake ID over with the payment in full the moment he reaches the front desk. “Late check out tomorrow, high floor,  _ private _ .” He adds in a sharp voice, watching as the girl behind the front desk eyes Ding Dong’s dress.

“...There’s a slip on your side of the door if you’re looking to have breakfast in bed.” She says then with a knowing look before she slides the keys over. “Now you two have a good night.”

“ _ Gracias _ .” Keys in one hand, his other touching the small of Ding Dong’s back as he guides him to the elevator. He leans in to kiss the prince the moment the doors close but Ding Dong’s pushing him away with a laugh. “What?”

“You’re still wearing your damn eyepatch, you goof!” Ding Dong’s leans in to untie the damn thing. “Did you really not notice?!”

“No, I didn’t, shut up. Listen, I’m a man who knows what he wants.”

“Mmm hmm…”

“And I’m horny.” He admits.

“I can tell!” 

“It’s more like you’re judging me,  _ principe _ .” Gods, they’re a whole fifty floors up. The prince is smiling at him from the other side of the elevator, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “You are, aren’t you?”

“Just a little.”

“You little…” He’s scooping Ding Dong up then and putting him over his shoulder. The prince yelps and Julian’s not even making an attempt to shush him, too busy grinning to himself. “This is what you get!”

“I hope I get a lot more than this.” Ding Dong says sullenly and Julian’s more than happy to deliver. He smooths one hand up his backside, hand pushing aside the fabric just so. “Julian!”  
“You asked for it, _principe_.” He gives the other’s bottom a soft pat, humming softly to himself until they finally reach their floor. “...This is not the room I paid for.” He says the moment they walk in.

“Good or bad?” Ding Dong says, still facing door.

“...Good…” Very, very good. 

Everything except for the wall behind them is floor to ceiling glass. All of Mojave twinkles right outside their window and he can’t believe it. He puts Ding Dong down and for a moment the prince can only stare with wide eyes. He rushes to one of the windows then, his eyes tracking some invisible path before he gives an excited gasp. “There, we’re… somewhere down there, aren’t we Julian?”

Julian joins him and follows the line of vision until he’s seeing it too. Just one light left on in the living room. “That’s home.” Ding Dong says in a soft voice, fingers curling on the glass. 

Home. Family. Things he had never thought he would truly have. And that’s what they were, for all the bickering and goofing off, they were a family. He takes Ding Dong’s other hand into his, squeezing it extra tight.

“You won’t go right away,  _ si _ ?” He hates how everything keeps coming back to Ding Dong leaving, but gods, they were close, weren’t they? “You didn’t promise that…”

“No, I didn’t.” Ding Dong says back. “But the longer I stay, the harder it’s going to be to leave.”

“That’s kind of the point.” Julian says with a forced laugh. “Sorry, sorry, that’s the last thing you need to hear.” They stay there, Julian forcing himself to stare right at the safe house until his eyes water. “ _ Principe, te amo, si? _ I love you more than you could ever imagine.” More than he ever thought possible, and yet here he was all the same. 

“I love you too.” A comfortable pause of silence. “Can I kiss you Julian?” 

“You don’t have to ask!”  
“I just didn’t want to interrupt you if you were still looking, or if you were thinking.” Ding Dong’s voice is barely above a whisper and Julian can hear his own words going quiet in response.

“You can always interrupt me, Ding Dong. In fact, I encourage it.”

He had almost forgotten that Ding Dong was all done up in that damn dress, but then the Imperial prince is reminding Julian the moment he tilts his head. “Do you know how much self control it took tonight to not just take you into the nearest bathroom,  _ principe _ ?” He murmurs then, turning his head just so to bite at a few of Ding Dong’s fingers. The prince’s breath catches and just like that he’s swiping a thumb across Julian’s bottom lip. “I was ready to compromise the damn mission because of a damn dress and how good you managed to make it look.” 

“It sounds like you’re implying I have low enough standards to let myself be fucked in the bathroom like some kind of cheap escort. Come on now Julian, you’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“ _ Es eso asi _ ? What about the limo? Would you have liked that instead?” He’s slowly letting his hands slide up Ding Dong’s sides, fingers smoothing across the dress’s silken surface. “Though let’s be honest with each other, I could have put you on the gods damn kitchen table and you would have loved every moment of it.”

He’s caught between keeping the prince in the dress and ripping it right off. Ding Dong’s own hands are occupied as he makes leisurely work of undoing each button of Julian’s shirt. He catches them halfway down, tutting gently. “ _ No necesitas hacer todo eso, principe. Te quiero en la cama, si? _ Can you do that for me.”

“How do you want me on the bed,  _ Ladron _ ?” He smirks softly and it takes everything he has in him not to kiss it away. He grazes his fingers across the other’s inner thigh, thrilling at the way the Imperial shivers at it. 

“Just as you are.” He murmurs against the prince’s still collared throat as he brushes his fingers across the other’s slit. Gods, he still couldn’t believe the other had been walking around just like this and he hadn’t mentioned anything until the night was half over. He glances up to see the other with his eyes half rolled back, a heavy flush coming to his cheeks. “What are you waiting for, Dee?”

“Right.” He manages a wavering laugh before he takes a stumbling step backwards. “You make it sound so easy.” Ding Dong’s brows slant with scrutiny before he’s stalking over to that king sized bed, tearing the sheets back carelessly. He casts a glance over his shoulder at Julian then, head cocking just so, before he’s flopping unceremoniously onto the bed. “I’m waiting.”

He closes his eyes and presses his lips together, barely keeping his laughter in check. “You’re awful at this. You really, really are. We had this sexy roleplay going and you just went and did that.”

“I did.” Ding Dong’s got his arms folded over his chest and he, on the other hand, can’t stop himself from laughing. “Don’t be a baby about it, get your ass over here, Julian.”

He pulls off his tie officially and throws it to the ground before he’s joining Ding Dong on the bed, pulling the prince to him. “Is this more to your liking, principe?” He says as he bites the other shoulder playfully as he tangles their feet up. “You little shit.”

“I can’t help it.” Ding Dong’s pressing right back up against him and Julian supposes he can’t complain too much when the other does that. “If people aren’t giving you shit, Julian, you’ll wither away. It’s a necessity at this point.”

“I hate that you’re not wrong.” He’s reaching down to undo that pesky belt the other had been wearing all night, fingers smoothing into the indentations it’s left behind on his hips. Ding Dong’s practically purring at that, ears curling in satisfaction. “You did wonderful tonight.”

“Oh please, I just had to be arm candy. You were the one doing all the talking.” Ding Dong stretches his arms out and Julian’s drawing them back in, helping the other remove the bracelet on his wrist, proceeding to massage the skin there. “And now you’re spoiling me…”

“You also broke a man’s arm.”

“He deserved it.”

No modesty there, it seems.

“He did.” Julian kisses the back of his neck then. “...Do you want this off?” His fingers are just grazing the collar. It’s warm now from Ding Dong’s skin and he can see the indentation it’s left on the prince’s skin. 

“Not yet.” He says in a small voice after a moment and Julian’s drawing back in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting that answer. Still, he abides by it, instead massaging the skin above and under it with careful fingers. He follows the other’s line of vision, just like before, to see him staring out at the glittering skyline. 

“Hey.” He whispers then, turning the other over so they’re facing one another. “No getting sad now, yeah? No need for that.” 

“Yeah, you’re right, I just need…” Julian feels it then. The prince’s hand on his heart, fingers curling just so. “Just need you right now.”

He’s more than happy to oblige. He cups one hand under Ding Dong’s jaw, tilting it up until he’s able to brush his lips their lips together. Ding Dong pushes right back, deepening the kiss with almost no warning, but he doesn’t mind, not one bit. Still, his hands trace down to the other’s shoulders to hold the prince in place. “On your back.” Julian whispers into the near dark of the room. It doesn’t take more than a few seconds and gods…

Really, how did he get so lucky?

That earlier flush has returned to Ding Dong’s cheeks and now races all the way down his throat. The other’s lipstick is smeared from their earlier kisses and his eyes are dark and heavy as they hold Julian’s stare. “W-what’s wrong?” Ding Dong says in a nervous voice, finally breaking the eye contact. 

“ _ Eres hermosa _ .”

“It’s the dress.”

“No, it’s not the dress, it’s not the makeup. It’s you. You’re beautiful.” He’s undoing the first clasp, the one on the left, revealing Ding Dong’s tattoo. His fingers graze the shape of it, outlining it with a careful quietness. “Sometimes, I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Sometimes, I like to think we were made for each other. The gods just had it in their heads that we should also be star crossed lovers too.” 

“If that isn’t it, I don’t know what is.” He undoes the next clasp and reaches down to undo the tie at Ding Dong’s waist. “I knew you could be romantic, but I never took you to be the one to believe in soulmates…”

“I didn’t until I met you.” The other pushes up on his elbows then, fabric falling away to reveal his bare chest. “Look how far we’ve come, Julian. Maybe it was chance, maybe it was fate, but what we are… that’s what matters. And we’ve still got so much to do.” Ding Dong touches his cheek then, scratching a bit at the facial hair there. “Now listen- I love you, but I’m kind of turned on now.”

“Oh how the tables have turned, prince Ding Dong!” He laughs before he’s pushing the other back onto the bed, crawling over him. “It’s a good thing I’m so nice.”

“Clearly.” The prince says as he locks his legs around the pirate, grinning the whole time.

“Even when he doesn’t say please…”

“Do you want me to,  _ El Ladron _ ?” He can feel Ding Dong’s hand pressing against his crotch before the fingers move to undo the top button of his dress pants. It’s a lot harder to speak when the other male goes and does that, but gods if it doesn’t feel good. The moment his zipper is down Ding Dong’s slipping his hand into his briefs, fingers brushing his hardening length. “Maybe I should be asking you to do that. Can you? Say please?” Ding Dong leans in and presses a lazy kiss against the side of his neck then. “Or maybe I should ask you to say ‘ _ por favor’, si _ ?” 

The other tongues his rapid pulse and he can’t help it. “ _ Por favor, principe _ , don’t stop…” It comes out of him in a low groan, his hips rocking up into the other’s hand. He hears Ding Dong give a soft chuckle of amusement before he’s using his free hand to push the other’s pants down. His own hands shake as he rips the rest of the fabric off the prince, leaving him completely bare. 

He’s not sure how it happens but he’s on his back and the prince’s head is tipped back with a weak noise as he sinks down onto Julian’s cock. “Just like that.” He swears he hears the other give a satisfied sigh, but then Ding Dong’s lifting his hips and he’s gone.

Eventually Julian manages to get himself to move, to put his hands on Ding Dong’s hips to help guide the other’s shaky motions. “Mine.” Julian manages out as he fucks up into the other’s slick heat, fingers slipping against Ding Dong’s collar.

“Yours.” The prince gasps back as he begins to work his own tentacle in tandem to each thrust Julian angles up into him. “Always, a-always yours…”

“And I’m yours too.” His hand joins Ding Dong’s, helping the other reach his oncoming release. “S-say it…”

“S-say what?” 

“Say that I’m yours.”

Ding Dong whimpers before he ducks his head, panting weakly. “Y-you’re mine, Julian. You’re mine.”

“T-that’s right.” He shifts so there’s only inches between them, continuing to fuck the prince as he speaks in a soft voice. “Always.” 

Surprisingly he comes first. It’s a bit sudden and he isn’t expecting it but he manages a sharp inhale of the other’s name before his whole body locks up with it. Ding Dong goes tight around him and gods, he can barely take anymore, but he manages to work the other through his own orgasm, their joint hands work up and down the tentacle until there’s no telling who’s made what mess at this point between the two of them.

For a moment they stay there panting. “H-Holy shit…” Ding Dong manages after a moment. “Okay that was…”

“ _ Good _ .” Julian says breathlessly, causing the prince to laugh. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“‘M not. I agree with you.” He glances down at his lap then, eyes tracing from where Julian’s inside him and up his chest. “I’m gonna start the shower. For real this time.” He pulls off with a low groan, involuntary clenching around Julian  _ again,  _ causing his own weak moan to leave him. “Okay, if I can walk, I’m gonna start the shower.”

“You do that…” He’s flopping back into the bed, a satisfied smile gracing his features. “I’ll be right along,  _ lo prometo, principe _ .”

“Better hurry or I’ll use all the hot water, Ladron. And I mean it.”

At this point, he knew better than to doubt the other.

-

 

Ding Dong doesn’t know what time it is when he wakes up again later. They manage to fuck one more time in the shower and by the time he had stumbled back to the bed, he had been downright exhausted. There’s just a bit of light coming through one of the curtains, the sky outside still dark, and Julian…

He hears the sink running and he blinks sleepily before he forces himself to his feet. He opens the bathroom door, making sure it really is Julian before he’s slipping up behind the smaller Earthen male.

“Oh,  _ principe _ , you startled me.” Julian says in a quiet, easy voice.

“What’re you doin’ up?” He yawns next to the other’s ear. “Come back to bed.”

“Just cleaning up.”

“Whuz to clean…?”

“My hands, silly. Just took care of some business.” He sounds like he’s moments away from bursting into laughter so Ding Dong puffs out his cheeks before groaning.

“Don’t call going to the bathroom that, Julian. S’gross.”

“But I’m not!”

“Sure… I’m going back to bed.” He kisses the other’s cheek. “I’ll be waitin’ for ya.”

“I know you will.” Julian’s pressing a cold, wet hand to his cheek, causing him to cringe away. “Lil’ water never hurt anyone Dee.”

He grumbles and wipes at his cheek before sighing that he’ll be waiting for the other in bed. Not seeing as the last little bit of blood disappears down the drain, not knowing that somewhere on the dark streets of Mojave a Mantid hybrid’s last awful moments were at the hands of  _ El Ladron De Estrellas _ .

And maybe it was better that way. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told teebe i'd do it so uh  
> IT'S WEDNESDAY MY DUDES.  
> I'm tired. I want food. I have a test to do. I cannot believe that Fing Fang is finally after here after months and months of wanting beefy's sweet puppy boy here. 
> 
> This shit's gonna get g o o d.


	29. Chapter 29

It took a whole hour of stalking through _Il Ridotto_ to realize that Ding Dong and Julian weren’t there.

The whole time Wing Wang had Fing Fang and Sung in her grip, dragging the two through the entirety of the casino, baring her teeth at anyone who dare step close to ask any questions. She didn’t have time for them, didn’t have time for any of this, if she was being completely honest with herself. At least Sung couldn’t get a sense for how panicked she was. She _still_ didn’t know what she was going to do with Fing Fang. Did she send him back to the Empire? She couldn’t bring him back to the safe house, could she?  
“Wing Wang…” Fing Fang said in a small voice. She spun on him, causing Sung to trip and stumble up against her with a surprised noise. “Um, w-what exactly is happening right now?”

“None of your business.” His shoulders slump at that and he gets this hurt expression on her face and gods, she feels like a real bitch in that moment. “Listen, I don’t want to talk about it here. Let’s just… go outside, and I can tell you the details.” Come up with some real bullshit, more like, but he doesn’t need to know that.

“That’s probably for the best. I think they’re closing up for the night anyways.” Sung’s right. It’s getting less crowded around them, the din of the Private Room no more than a murmur now against her ears. “Where are you staying, bud? Wanna come home with us tonight?” She must really pin Sung with a look because he actually pales before he gives a nervous laugh. “U-Uh, that is to say, um…”

“No, Sung’s right.” There’s still the question of who invited him here. Was there a motive behind that, or just some crazy coincidence that the fates had bestowed upon them? The latter actually wouldn’t come as a surprise at this point, given every gods damn crazy thing that had happened since they landed on this planet. “You should come home with us tonight.”

The other Imperial nods eagerly and they’re slowly making their way out into Stardust. Wing Wang throws one more glance over her shoulder, carefully scanning the room for any signs of familiar faces. Hell, even that woman before, the one who had spoken to her with such a casual ease… but she doesn’t see her, doesn’t see anyone who seems to care that they’re leaving. Good. One less thing to worry about.

It’s misting when they walk out into Mojave’s subtly cool night. Sung’s pulling the jacket of his tuxedo off, offering it to her with a warm smile. She takes it, all too aware of how Fing Fang watches the whole thing with wide eyes. Ever since the Metics were banned from the Empire it was just assumed you didn’t date outside of the Imperial race. Too many what ifs, too many possibilities to consider. At least Fing Fang’s expression is simply just one of wonder, nothing like disgust or judgement. “I hope they didn’t take the limo…” Sung says after a moment and Fing Fang jumps on it before Wing wang can even do any kind of damage control.

“They?” Sung’s eye goes wide as he realizes the mistake he’s made. He looks to Wing Wang but she simply offers her boyfriend a blank look. You made your bed, now lie in it Doctor Sung. He gives her a despairing look before he’s turning his attention back to Fing Fang.

“Our friends.” He says slowly. “We were with some friends earlier, that’s who we were looking for, right babe?”

“Exactly.” Her earlier panic is beginning to make itself known again. Sung moves closer, intertwining their fingers. They had only trusted Julian with his standard comm, their own emergency use only and hidden in the folds of their clothes. “Let’s just get home.” She hugs Sung’s jacket that much closer around her before she’s clomping forward on her towering heels. “I’ll be damned if I catch a cold because Mojave decided to make it rain.”

Fing Fang stays quiet for a whole block before he sidles up close to Sung, peering at the other with wide eyes. “So, you two are dating.”

“We’re not just dating.” Sung says in a low voice, perking up to his usual self. “We’re in love.”

“Love!” Fing Fang looks up at her and she feels a blush stain her cheeks at his incredulity. “When did you meet?”

“A little over a month now, right? Almost two…”

“We’ve been through a lot.” Wing Wang says dryly, snorting a bit.

“Yeah, it feels a lot longer than two months!” Sung’s untangling their fingers only to wrap his arm around her waist. “I’d die for this woman though, so don’t pull anything shady.” He points a finger at Fing Fang. “I’m a blackbelt. A whole six degrees.”

“Sung, please don’t threaten my friend.”

“You heard me, Advisor Boy.” She gives Fing Fang an apologetic look at that but the Imperial is actually smiling, looking moments away from laughing. He had always been so shy, so cautious back at home. Maybe this was a good thing…

Until you go and break his heart, Wing Wang.

Nearly half an hour later they show up at the front door, completely soaked through as the mist decided to turn into a full downpour. She doesn’t even bother to give the agreed upon three knocks of warning, instead forcing the door open with a growl. “We’re home.” She says, throwing Sung’s sopping wet jacket to the floor. It’s only Havve sitting on the couch, his head tipping to the side when Sung walks in with Fing Fang trailing right after him.

“We have a new friend!” Sung announces happily. “Woah, you okay?”

Everything must fall into place because sure, they never got a full sketch of Sung to put out even after Ring Rang had broken his visor, but Havve looks just like his wanted poster, all imposing edges and unyielding red eyes. Fing Fang stumbles back a step, his right hand drawing up to his chest, the fingers curling in some kind of self defense. “Oh Havve, he couldn’t hurt a fly!” Sung says as he brings his hands down on Fing Fang’s shoulders. The robot creaks and gives Sung a pointed look, tapping one of the pouches on his belt. “Oh don’t get pissy. I’m just making a joke! Havve… Havve. DO NOT PULL OUT THE KNIFE. STOP! I DON’T NEED THOSE MENTAL IMAGES IN MY HEAD!!! BAD MURDER BOT!”

Havve tilts his head to the side and cups his strange jaw, looking oddly pleased with the turn of the conversation.

“W-What’s happening Wing Wang?” The Fing Fang she knew is coming back rapidly, shrinking away from Havve. “W-Why are you with these criminals?”

“Well, funny story…” Sung starts.

“You’re back!” Meouch announces from the top of the stairs. Fing Fang’s really starting to freak out then, not so subtly trying to twist out of Sung’s grip. “...Who the hell is that?”

“This is Fing Fang, he’s an old friend, if you would just let me speak for a moment I can explain-”

“Fing Fang!”

Oh _no_.

Ring Rang is sliding down the railing bannister, flying right past Meouch and landing with ridiculous ease. “The Princeling’s most eager advisor!” He says as he strides up to the smaller male, tugging at an ear and not caring how Fing Fang flinches at the action.

“Ring Rang, stop!” Wing Wang slaps his hand away, scoffing when he makes a face at her. “Don’t be an asshole.”

“B-But Ring Rang… why are you…?” Fing Fang says softly to himself. “Y-you defected.”

“That’s news to me.” Her cousin says before he shrugs his shoulders back. “I suppose it’s a given though. What with the whole hanging out with _El Ladron_ and eating all his food thing, yeah?”

“ _EL LADRON_!?”

“We really just gotta like, get a chart, and have it posted here in the living room that people can just read before they meet anybody.” Sung says casually. “Havve can make it. Havve likes to draw!”

The robot nods like they aren’t discussing the fact that once again, their lives are so crazy that they need some kind of summarization for the sake of other’s concerning all of it.

“SPEAKING OF JULIAN!” She says in a loud voice. “Do you know where he is?!” Gods, she’s getting desperate. She hates when they all get off topic like this when there’s important shit to do.

“Yes, and no. The asshole totally forgot you guys didn’t have your standard comms on you, so he sent me this.” Meouch tosses it over and Sung does her the favor of catching it, turning it over in his hands and reading the message to himself silently.

“Fucker ditched us!” Sung says after a moment.

“I don’t know why you all think he’s such a great captain. He sucks.” Ring Rang’s flopping down into the papasan, crossing his legs over one another. “Abandoning his crew during a mission? That’s unacceptable. Him and the princeling are probably fucking in some abandoned alleyway.”

“RING RANG!” She screeches, knowing full well she’s gone and woken up the rest of the safehouse at this point, but she doesn’t care because Fing Fang’s expression is going from one of terror to one of confusion and then…

Disbelief and hurt.

“Gods DAMN IT, you are such an asshole!”

“WE ALL KNOW IT!” He yells back before he gives a soft “oh…” as she points to Fing Fang. “We…technically we all now know it.” He says as innocently as possible before she jumps on top of him. “DON’T PUNCH ME!”

“I’M GOING TO PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!”

“DOCTOR SUNG, CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!”

“Dude, you did this to yourself…” She hears him mutter.

She punches Ring Rang in his chest and then his shoulder. They’re not really real punches, but they still have the intent of a real punch. “YOU NEVER! THINK! BEFORE! YOU SPEAK!”

“EVERYONE LITERALLY MAKES JOKES ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME. FUCK ME FOR TRYING TO BE PART OF THE GROUP, RIGHT?!” Ring Rang shrieks back before she slaps her hand over his mouth. “Mmfgh!”

“You…” She says in a low voice, balling the front of his long sleeve shirt in her free hand. “Have lost speaking privileges until I say so. Now shut the fuck up Ring Rang, or I swear I’ll sic Sung on you, and we all know how badly he kicked your ass on Eureka.”

“...Damn.” Meouch says under his breath in the silence that follows. “She got you dude.”

Ring Rang raises his middle finger with a curl of his lips before he’s pushing at Wing Wang to get off. “I mean it. No talking.”

Another middle finger being raised up into her face but at least he’s being quiet. “Okay, a lot just happened, but Fing Fang…” She stops, mouth working silently until she finally finds the words. “...Where did Fing Fang go?”

Shit.

“I got it!” Sung says in the silence that follows. “Be right back.” And just like that he’s running out into the pouring rain, the door hanging open after him. She groans and collapses on the couch next to Havve, giving him a helpless look that he returns by patting her shoulder twice. “Thanks…” Wing Wang sighs before she looks towards Meouch. “So they’re just… out there. In Mojave.” She hates the fact that Ring Rang is probably right, knowing those two. “Meouch... “

“Mmm?”

“Call your girlfriend, I’ve got a prince and a pirate to find.”

-

Who in the hell was calling her at nearly five AM?

She’s got her comm to only go off if someone’s gone and called her more than twice, so it has to be an emergency. Liara’s tail thumps down on the bed in annoyance before she’s reaching over, paws clumsy on the device. “H’lo?”

“Gods, I woke you up, didn’t I?”

Meouch.

“S’no prolem.” She slurs in a sleep heavy voice. “Whaz wrong?” She rolls over onto her side, hiding her yawn against the pillow. “Someone die?”

“I hope not.” She can’t help but laugh at how dramatic he gets in that moment, voice lowering and turning soft and worried. “Wing Wang wanted me to call, we trying to find DD and Julian…”

“So you call me? At four forty five AM.” She’s waking up now, turning onto her back to stare up at the lazily turning fan above. “What am I supposed to do?”

“...Iwasthinkingmaybeyoucouldcallyourfriend?” He says, almost too quick to hear, but she manages to make sense of his words after a handful of moments. “T-The one that helped us find Ring Rang?”

Liara brings a paw up to her face, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She can hear the preemptive apology in his voice. He doesn’t want to do this, drag her back into this mess of theirs. She could say no. Say that wasn’t what she was here for and hang up on him. The thing was she didn’t _want_ to. There was this strange push and pull, a need to somehow fit in with that group of people that Meouch now associated himself with, but at the same there was the fact that she couldn’t. Even if they liked her, accepted her, she couldn’t. Not when there was so much more that they didn’t know about.

“I’m sorry, that was… really selfish… and stupid.” Meouch heaves a heavy sigh. She can see it now, the way he probably rubbed at the spot between his brows with his paws, shoulders hunched. She hears something then, a sharp noise followed by a subtle displacement of air.

“Are you smoking?” She says and there’s a moment where it goes quiet before another sigh slides out him, this one more defeated than anything.

“Yeah, I’ve just been… struggling… This helps take the edge off.” He laughs then but there’s nothing funny about it and they both know it. “Listen, even if your friend can’t help, or if you don’t want them to, can… can I see you soon? I’ve…” He swallows and it’s audible over the comm. “I’ve missed you.”

She goes hot under her fur at that. “‘Course.” She says in a soft voice. “Listen, I’ll see if Delta’s awake, I’ll comm you back if that’s the case. If you don’t hear back in thirty minutes, I’m gonna say it’s a bust.”

“That’s fair. Gods, that’s more than fair. Thank you, Lia.”

Neither of them make a move to end the call. She can hear him inhale and it’s almost like she’s there. She wants to be, she realizes. Next to him, taking that cigarette from him and pulling him close. “Meouch-” She starts.

“Liara.” He says at the same exact time. She manages a half laugh before she swallows awkwardly. “You first.”

“N-No, you can go first.”

“I just wanted to say I’m really glad I got the chance to meet you again after everything.”

She closes her eyes against his words and draws in a deep, slow breath. This. This was it. This is where you make a gods damned decision Liara. She couldn’t keep doing this, the back and forth, this life led in half shadows. “I am too.” She says in a tight voice, wincing the moment the words leave her. She presses her paw against her muzzle then, hating how she can feel the tears spring to her eyes. “I-I’m gonna… gonna call Delta now.”

“Liara, wait, are you cr-” She cuts off the call before he can say anything else, a weak whimper sliding out of her as she curls in on herself, paw absently touching the wound at her shoulder.

No more.

No more.

-

He finds the Imperial advisor not far from the safehouse, half huddled up on himself as the rain pours down on him. Sung pauses in the mouth of the alleyway, pulling a face as he feels the other’s despair and confusion. “Hey, you know, try as hard as you might but it’s kind of hard to hide from an empath.”

Fing Fang’s head whips up in response. Not even the rain can mask the fact that the other male has been crying. Poor thing. There was something much softer to him compared to everyone else that Sung had met. A lack of tragedy, he supposes, a life that had gone on almost blissfully and without question.

“You can… sense what I’m feeling.” Fing Fang says back and Sung nods. “That must become… problematic at times.”

“Gods, Wing Wang said almost the same exact thing when I told her.” He offers the other a patient smile and Fing Fang almost manages to give one back. “But it’s kind of nice in a way because I like to help people, so if i know how they’re feeling, it makes things a little easier.” He sits next to the Imperial then. “Like right now, if we’re being completely honest.”

Fing Fang shifts and draws his legs up closer to his chest. “I’m feeling a lot of things right now.” The words leave him in a tight whisper. “I don’t even really know what’s going on.”

“Well, long story short, we all came together to kidnap Ding Dong, me and my friends and Julian too, but somehow along the way we found out your prince didn’t want anything to do with your Empire and we found ourselves here. Then, well… the Jubilee happened, and then we found out that there was a big underground operation, and we decided for personal reasons to be the people to stop it. And that’s where you found us, in the middle of that whole mess.”

“Prince Ding Dong… doesn’t want to be the Emperor?” Fing Fang says slowly, almost seeming to contemplate the words themselves as they leave him. “He never… I never once…”

“We all have our secrets, Fing Fang.” He stares at the other then, a knowing look on his face. The other was undeniably head over heels for Ding Dong, but it was the _image_ that Ding Dong had created while he had been the Imperial Crown Prince. It wasn’t anything like the Ding Dong he had come to know over the past two months. How did you explain that to someone without just showing them? “I don’t wanna talk about that right now. I just wanna get you out of the rain before you get sick.” He stands and pulls a face when he realizes how wet his ass is, but he ignores that, offering his hand to the Imperial. “Let’s get dried up and attempt to sleep because I can only assume tomorrow’s going to be even crazier. We don’t have normal, boring days around here.” Gods, he wishes he was joking, but that was the case nowadays, wasn’t it?

Fing Fang murmurs a quiet thanks as he takes Sung’s hand. The walk back is quiet but the whole time Sung can’t help but read Fing Fang the entire time. He’s still confused, maybe now more so than before, but at least he doesn’t seem to be as on edge as he was before. There’s still the lingering doubt about Ding Dong, a need to see the prince for himself, and with that comes the eventual flare of interest and attraction. He really had to look into making some kind of compact version of his pylon because this was going to get old real fast.

Someone went and closed the door behind him and he manages one knock before he peeks inside. Havve’s on the couch, his head pointed towards the ground, dimmed optics indicating that he was currently in his ‘rest’ cycle. Sung holds a finger up to his lips before they’re edging their way past the sleeping robot. “So that’s Havve, and you clearly know Wing Wang and Ring Rang.”

“Wing Wang more than Ring Rang.” Fing Fang whispers back and it’s then that Sung realizes the younger Imperial doesn’t know about how Ding Dong also dated the captain. As if things couldn’t get any weirder. “We worked together often in the palace. Wing Wang always looked out for me. I’m one of the youngest advisor candidates for Prince Ding Dong’s reign.” His cheeks flood with color then and he glances away quickly. Gods damned Imperial modesty at it’s finest. “The emperor has ten advisors, five are always kept from the previous reign and then the other five are handpicked by the new emperor. Wing Wang knew how much I wanted to… t-to help the Prince… I still want to! V-very much so.”

“I don’t doubt that.” He really is like a puppy and it takes a lot not to pat the other between his pinned ears. “DD’s got that effect on people. He doesn’t realize it half the time, but he’s a good leader.” He peeks into the kitchen then, surprised to see Meouch and Ring Rang at the table, a makeshift ashtray in front of them. “Am I… hallucinating?” He says after he looks back into the hallway and then back into the kitchen. “Is this real?”

“What, can’t two dudes smoke in peace?” Ring Rang gestures to Sung with his cigarette. “Tell him he’s being a dumbass.”

“You’re being a dumbass, Sung.” Meouch says as he fiddles with his own cigarette, raising a furry brow at him.

“I’m not being a dumbass, I’m being understandably confused.” But oddly, there’s something strangely comforting about the scene. Maybe it’s the fact that neither the Leoian or the Imperial have ripped each other apart, maybe it’s the fact that there’s almost a sense of camaraderie between the two that Sung can sense. “Any update from before?”

“Commander Meouch here went and called his girlfriend and we’re waiting to see if she can give us any updates.” Ring Rang stubs his cigarette out before he folds his arms on top of the kitchen table. “And Wing Wang’s in the shower. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you joined her, Doctor Sung.”

Don’t tempt me, he just about yells at the other, but he simply narrows his eye at Ring Rang. “Weren’t you supposed to not talk until Wing Wang said you could?”

Ring Rang’s eyes go wide and his eyes cut quickly to Meouch before he clears his throat. “S-She said… that was no longer the case…”

“She did no such thing.” Meouch says as he takes another drag. “He’s lying.” Ring Rang opens his mouth but Meouch tuts and shakes his head at the other. “Ah-ah-ah… no talking, remember?”

Ring Rang’s jaw clenches as his eyes narrow and he’s swiping the cigarette out from Meouch’s muzzle before he puts it out in the ashtray. “Hey!”

Yet another middle finger flip and Ring Rang’s stomping past them. There’s no actual anger there though. Nothing concerning like with Chris from earlier on. “...You know, the bastard’s growing on me.” Sung says after a moment. “Did you really call Liara?”

“Wing Wang wanted me to see if she could find Ding Dong and Julian, just like with how we found Ring Rang. She’s… gonna get back to me.” Oh that wasn’t good. Sung frowns at his friend’s sudden despair and melancholy. “She probably just went back to sleep. It’s five AM, for god’s sake.”

Of course his comm goes off right then.

Meouch pounces on it like the damn cat he is, slapping his paw down on it until it turns on. “LIARA?!”  
“...No, this is your captain.” Julian drawls.

Fing Fang gasps before he covers his mouth, glancing around apologetically. Sung waves him off before he comes up to Meouch, grabbing the comm from his friend. “Nice of you to check in, captain.” Sung says. “You’re in big trouble!”

“ _Que_? I checked in! I messaged Meouch and everything! I told him to comm you the details…” Julian’s voice drops off at the end and Sung’s giving Meouch a look as their captain begins to groan. “And you didn’t have your comms on you.” Ah, there it is.

“Ding-ding-ding. Speaking of ding. Ding Dong…” He doesn’t dare look over at Fing Fang, already feeling the other’s trepidation. “You’re both together right now, I assume.”

“ _Si, si_. He’s asleep though.” Julian’s voice turns fond. “We found a hotel.”

“I’m sure you did.” Meouch huffs then. “Where are you? We’ll just meet you there in the morning. Uh, later morning. You know what I mean.”

Julian rattles off a name and Meouch is pushing out a low, impressed whistle. “That’s quite the location, Julian.”

“Only the best, _amigo_. Let’s all try to get five hours in minimum. I’ll see you at ten?”

“I demand room service breakfast, you bastard.” Sung snaps without any real heat. “The works! Eggs, french toast, freshly squeezed orange juice, VARIOUS PASTRIES, ALL BITE SIZED.”

He hears Julian smother a laugh. “Bring us a change of clothes and you got yourself _un trato_ , Sung.”

“That better mean we have a deal and not something else, _Ladron_.” Julian’s really laughing then and it’s such a contrast to his usual huffing and puffing. He gives Meouch a look, nearly saying ‘I think someone got laid’ before remembering that Fing Fang’s standing right there. “See you soonish, yeah?”

“Soonish.” Julian repeats back before the line clicks off.

“That’s the happiest I’ve ever heard him.” Meouch says, thankfully picking up on the whole don’t talk about Ding Dong and Julian’s sex lives thing too. “Probably because he’s not around all of us.”

“You now, know that you mention it, you’re probably right.” Sung snorts softly. “Okay, listen. We’re gonna find somewhere for you to sleep, unless you want to shower next?”

“Was that really _El Ladron de Estrellas_? He sounded so… so....” Fing Fang is suddenly struggling to find the word, his eyes flicking back and forth as he wracks his brain.

“Normal?” Sung supplies and Fing Fang perks up before nodding rapidly. “Well, that’s him on a good day, but yeah, that’s Julian alright.”

“Julian’s a great guy, don’t let him scare you. He just likes to act tough.” Meouch is emptying out the ashtray into the trash, flashing his fangs at Fing Fang. “There’s a reason I’ve been with him for five years now. I’d do anything for that bastard.”

“What about me? We’ve known each other for five years too Meouch!” Sung clutches at the front of his damp shirt. Meouch gives him an unimpressed look before he’s heading towards the stairs without any kind of response. “Meouch? Meouch! Okay, fuck you too, I see how it is. So much for friendship, and love, and respect, and-”

“Doctor Sung…?”

“Please, call me Sung!” He says automatically. “How can I help you Fing Fang?”

“...That shower you mentioned sounds really nice, if we’re being honest, and then I think I’m about to crash.”

“Understandably. Come with me, my new friend!” He slips an arm around Fing Fang’s shoulders, guiding him through the safe house with a practiced ease. Hell, he could probably host tours in this place given how many times he’s walked up and down it’s halls, explaining the ins and outs to every new person that managed to come through. “By the time you’re done showering I’ll have a room set up for you and a new change of clothes. You uh, wanna come with tomor-?”

“Yes.” Fing Fang doesn’t even let him finish. “I-I would like to come tomorrow, if you’ll let me.”

“Of course man. Don’t sweat it.” He can’t help it then. He really does pat the other between his ears. He’s about the same height as Phobos, maybe just a bit taller. “We’re family here.”

Fing Fang’s nerves loosen and suddenly he’s hopeful and it’s a wonderful feeling to experience. That blossoming warmth of knowing people cared for you, that they would without question. He hadn’t ever been hurt, Sung could sense, but he had been desperate for some kind of contact like this. Recognition, consideration, care… “Family.” He repeats back in a reverent voice.

“That’s right. Now come on, shower time.”

He actually sneaks into Phobos’s room once Fing Fang is in the bathroom. Given the earlier similarity in height and body type, it’s a given to grab some of the Lepid’s clothes for the Imperial. Phobos is starfished out on the bed when he enters, breathing soft as he nuzzles into his pillow, his blankets a nest around him. This would all be over soon. Phobos wouldn’t be the only Lepid, Ding Dong would take the throne. He starts to think of all the other things that could happen then. About how easy it would be for Phobos to leave then, for Meouch to stay with Julian. He had woken up in cold sweats some nights, Wing Wang’s own sleeping emotions tumultuous as she dreamed of the same things.  

They had all thought about it at least once ever since Ding Dong made that deal. What it meant to part ways, what it meant to move on. On from this strange and grand adventure that they had all found themselves accidentally caught up in. At least you have Havve, you’ve always had Havve… someone that you could always rely on, someone that you could always trust.

He sighs and bundles up some of his friend’s clothes into his arms. That would all come later. Sung oh so carefully creeps out of the room, closing the door behind him with a barely audible _snick_ before he deposits the clothes right outside the bathroom door for Fing Fang with a quickly scrawled note indicating where he could sleep for the night. Gods, they were really running out of space here in the safe house, weren’t they? With that done the need to sleep crashes into him like a gods damned truck. He slumps the rest of the way to his room, fingers already clumsy on the buttons of his shirt. He doesn’t even hear the shift of the sheets and the pad of feet on the floor until Wing Wang’s standing right before him. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, did I-”

“No, you didn’t wake me up. I’ve been waiting.” With a careful gentleness she pushes his hands aside, long fingers undoing the rest of the buttons. “I’m assuming you found Fing Fang.”

“Yeah, poor thing’s gotta sleep in the spare room but what can you do with... “ He counts off on his fingers then. “Gods, is it really twelve people in the house? It is, isn’t it?”

“Don’t forget Dangus.” Wing Wang says with a soft laugh, causing his own to leave him. “Oh gods, that puts us at thirteen, no wonder why we’ve been so unlucky.” She’s only half joking, the fates loving, gods praising side of her taking it quite literally indeed with a growing unease.

“Well, Chris and Amin will be heading out on their own soon, and then we’ll have all the luck in the world, won’t we?” He smooths a hand across her cheek then. “Don’t think about it like that. I don’t like it when you worry.”

Her hands skim up his shoulders before she reaches behind him, fingers touching the back of the collar still on his throat. “How can I not worry with all of this going on? I feel like I’m going out of my mind. Between Julian and Ding Dong and now Fing Fang’s here and I just-”

He kisses her then. Immediately her rushing thoughts still and a sense of rightness settles over her, calmness following moments later. “You did amazing tonight.” He whispers against her mouth, his own hands settling on her hips. Whatever the hell she used in the shower smells gods damned amazing, all floral and subtle against her skin. “I’m so gods damned in love with you. You know that, right?”

“I don’t know?” She laughs back into his own mouth. “Do I? You’re the empath, Doctor Sung.”

And it’s there without a doubt. Love without question. He draws her close, a soft noise leaving him. “Gods, you’re perfect.” He whispers against the spot where her neck meets her shoulder.

“I’m far from it, but I’m glad you think so.” She takes two steps backwards before she’s falling back into the bed, dragging him down with her. He gives a surprised laugh as he lands on top of her, jumping some when he feels her fingers skimming under the white undershirt he had been forced to wear under his shirt. “I’m also going to assume that no one’s going to interrupt us at five in the morning.”

He doesn’t think about how there’s only a few hours before they have to meet up with Julian and Ding Dong, doesn’t think about how tired he ought to be, instead he draws her leg up around his waist and back and kisses her until she’s breathless from it.

-

“Gods.” He’s got his hands under the fabric of her oversized shirt, slowly pushing it up. Wing Wang doesn’t even hesitate, ripping it off over her head to reveal her almost completely bare body underneath. He stares at her for a moment, the length of her legs, the heave of her chest, the golden chain that still threads its way between her breasts, the wet spot her tentacle leaves on the front of her panties. “Oh, uh…” He blinks once, twice, surprise flooding through him.

“I have been waiting days for this.” She leans up into him then until there’s not any space between them. Her own hands are skimming the waistband of his pants. “And I will kill just about anybody who walks through that door, I mean it Sung.”

“I don’t… I don’t doubt you.” How can he when all of her want and desperation slams into his core without a lick of hesitation. Sung manages a thick swallow before he’s working the undershirt over his head, shuddering when Wing Wang’s hands go to pull the wrappings that cover his core. “I can only imagine what you were thinking all night.” He presses his lips together, trying his best to hide his smirk but knowing he’s doing anything but. “You just about ripped off my clothes at the damn bar, Wing…”

“Can you blame me?” She slides her hands over his chest, purposely skimming just around where his core lays. His own hands find their place on the small of her back, his lips pressing against the side of her throat where her pulse thunders. She moans then and it’s gods damned music to his ears. “Gods, Sung.” His name leaves her on a near breathless exhale. “Don’t stop.”

He presses her back into the bed, thumbs pressing into the insides of her thighs, sure enough to leave bruises. She responds so well to it though, her back arching, lips parting with a weak noise. “Hey.” Sung says then in a soft voice next to her ear. “You never took off the collar Wing.”

Her eyes cut to his and he can’t help but grin. “‘M still your pet until you do.”

“Sung.” She says in a low and disbelieving voice. “You can’t be serious…”

“But I am.” Something about it feels so right in that moment and besides, he can tell now, Wing Wang’s interest is piqued. He gives a purposeful tilt of his head, extending his neck just so to showcase the fine silver ringing his throat. She reaches up and touches the spot where it meets his skin and he can’t help but close his eye, groaning softly. “C’mon Wing Wang.” He glances down at her then. “I want you to.”

She pushes out a low laugh, still tinged with disbelief, but she’s still putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him to the side and down onto the bed. “I-I’m not going to be any good at this.” She says in a small voice as she straddles him, cheeks coloring with embarrassment.

“You don’t have to be good, you just have to be yourself.” He says back in a soft voice. “Besides, I told you earlier, I don’t like it when you worry. Just do what feels right.”

Wing Wang hesitates for only a moment more before she leans down again, kissing him almost carefully, her fingers cradling the sides of his face. He turns his head just so to deepen it, a satisfied sigh slipping out of him as her tongue brushes against his lower lip. There’s a hand over his then, gripping his wrist before dragging his hand up and onto her hip. She’s so adorably embarrassed at this point and it takes everything not to laugh at the way her thoughts race, trying to come up with what to do next. “We also don’t have to do this.” He says in a gentle voice after a moment, tracing shapes into the outside of her thigh idly.

“N-no! I can… I can do this. I just need to…” She takes his other hand and puts it on the other thigh. “G-get into the right headspace.”

“Alright, and how can I help you do that?”

“H-huh, uh…” Wing Wang ducks her head, her own hands curling into fists on top of his chest. “I don’t… I don’t know…”

“Tell me what to do, Wing Wang.” He doesn’t even have to purposely pitch his voice, it goes soft and low without even trying at the idea of her being in the position of power in that moment. It doesn’t go unnoticed. Her flush grows, crawling all the way down the fine column of her throat, and something goes dark in her eyes at his words.

She still doesn’t speak, instead leaning down until there’s bare inches between them. She tips his chin up then and presses their mouths together for a slow kiss that steals the breath away from him before she grinds her hips down, causing him to gasp. “Wanna see you put that mouth to good use, Doctor Sung.” She says, voice smoother than silk, all earlier hesitation wiped away. “Can you do that for me?”

“Just tell me how you want me.” He rasps back, fingers involuntarily twitching on her thighs. She raises her brow at him before she carefully removes them, pressing them up above his head. “Wing…”

“Just like this.” Her breath shudders out of her. “Just… just like this.”

He goes very still then, the light of his core painting the Imperial in a white light that highlights every curve, every dip and shadow that nestles into that space. She moves then, each movement slow and careful. “This isn’t weird right?” She whispers then and he turns his head with a laugh. “Sung!”

“Y-you wanting to sit on my face is not weird, Wing Wang.” She’s still got both of his wrists in her grip and he doesn’t make a move to shrug off her hold. “I told you, you’re in charge.”

“Yeah, but do you… d-do you want me to!?” She hisses out. “B-Because I’m going to feel bad if I just-”

“Wing Wang.”

“…Yes?”  
“I do.”

“Oh.”

They both stare at each other before they’re both laughing. Wing Wang’s forehead pressing up against his. “We’re really bad at this.” She says between giggles and he shakes his head, kissing the side of her face.

“No this is… I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Just the two of them being themselves, nothing to hide between them. “That’s why I love you.” His laughter tapers off and he’s left staring at her. “I really… really do love you.” Wing Wang goes quiet then too, her eyes going wide at the sudden earnestness in his voice. He does move then, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her underwear. She gasps and it’s all he needs. “Do you still want to?”

“Y-yes and no. Can you… “ She glances away, embarrassed once more. “I’m gonna lay down, a-and you’re gonna… can you get between my legs…” She covers her face then, a miserable noise escaping her. “This is so embarrassing!”

Gods, was she cute.

He gives a gentle shove at her shoulder and she falls back with a surprised noise. “Step one complete!”

“Sung.” She warns, her legs already folding up, embarrassment growing.

“Now for step two.” He begins to push her thighs apart, smiling the entire time. “You know, you’re making this harder than it needs to be.” He muses.

“Sung!” She claps a hand over her mouth, looking around the room worriedly before she glares at him. “I-” He begins to pull her underpants down oh so slowly, taking a great amount of satisfaction in the way she goes quiet, the way her entire being seems to lean up and into him with undeniable want and need.

“Now what?” He says moments after he’s thrown them off to the side. She stares at him then, lower lip caught between her teeth.

“…Touch me…” She whispers and he’s more than happy to oblige.

-

There’s a finger skimming down the underside of her tentacle and her whole being loosens with that first touch. It strokes up the length again before teasing the slit where it issues from. “Gods.” Her hips arch up unapologetically as she issues a low moan. His fingers are inside her then and it feels gods damned amazing. She feels him move then, his shoulders pushing her thighs apart and oh.

She actually whimpers at the first pass of his tongue. She must be more transparent than she wants though because Sung doesn’t even hesitate, bringing his hands up to push her thighs apart even further, reaching that much deeper when he does. Her hand comes down then, tangling into his hair, silently urging him to keep going when her words fail her.

He angles his head and she really can’t help the loud moan that leaves her when his tongue presses up against the underside of her tentacle. “You’re gonna wake up the whole house.” He mutters against her thigh, glancing up at her with a hint of a smirk. “Is it really that good?”

“L-like you have to ask.” And she’s tugging at his locks until he’s right back where he should be. “I didn’t… say you could stop.” She manages weakly and given how Sung groans low in his throat and begins to eat her out more earnestly, she knows he loves every little thing about this. “Sung…” She says after gods knows how long. She feels so gods damned close but she doesn’t want it like this. He glances up then, his eye unfocused, tongue hanging out just so.

Holy shit.

“You still with me pet?” Oh he loves that, especially when she brushes the tips of her fingers over the pointed part of his ears. “You did so well.”

“Didn’t get you to cum…” He mumbles. The light of his core is dim and warm and given the absent expression on his face, he really must be caught up in everything she’s been feeling on top of his own arousal.

“Want you inside me.” She pets the side of his face fondly and he leans into it with a soft noise. “You deserve a treat.” It’s so much easier now, the words, the mentality of it all. She reaches between them, cupping him through his pants. “Isn’t that right?”

He nods then and she kisses his cheek gently. “Good boy.” She murmurs and he’s weak with it. Wing Wang manages the button and the zipper of his pants and he’s pulling everything else off. Gods, they don’t even need any kind of prep. He slides into her just like that, his face hidden against her shoulder as he gasps. She works herself down onto his length then, tossing her head back with a weak moan. Close, she was so gods damned close. Even Sung’s thrusts are shallow and uneven, their hips banging up against one another. “Sung, I-” She’s dragging him close, nails clawing at his back, her moans escalating until just like that the release rocks through her.

Sung follows moments later, a choked moan leaving him. They slump up against one another then, breathing labored and unchecked. “Okay… So I think I just died…” Sung says after a moment, raising his flushed face to hers. “But like, in a good way.”

Wing Wang doesn’t even attempt to cover the breathless laugh that leaves her. She simply drags Sung down into the bed with her, small puffs of laughter slipping out of her. “C’mere you, let me… lemme get this damn thing off you, and then we’re sleeping.” Wing Wang reaches around the back of his neck, fingers clumsy on the locking mechanism. “Fuck…”

“It can wait, s’fine.” He knocks her hands away. “We’ve got… four hours to sleep… and I know I’m gonna need a shower in the morning.” He sits up only to grab the undershirt from before, wiping it across his mouth. “And so will you. What a coincidence.” He wraps his arms around her waist then and she gives him a look. “Mayhaps we should shower together.”

“Oh, should we?” She counters with a smirk. She can feel sleep slowly dragging her into it’s comforting embrace, aided by the afterglow of her orgasm and Sung’s fingers petting her waist with a slow and practiced ease. “I suppose we could…” She mumbles, lids closing over her tired eyes. “But you gotta be the one to wake up and get the shower started Sung. Otherwise…” She yawns. “No deal.”

“I can work with that.” He gives a satisfied sigh and he’s nuzzling that much closer. “I can work with that…”

And how glad she is for that and everything they have in that very moment.

-

Ding Dong wakes up to a knock at the door. The moment he opens his eyes he groans before slipping under the covers. “Buenos dias, principe. Rise and shine!” Julian calls from beyond the blankets. He groans and reaches above him, waving the pirate off.

“S’too bright.” And early, and everything else he can’t think of in that moment because his brain is mush. “Julian turn off the sun.”

The bed moves and suddenly the pirate is slipping in under the covers alongside him, a grin on his face. “But then you don’t get breakfast, principe. Besides, our friends will be coming soon.”

For a moment they’re in their own private sanctuary, the white of the sheets casting Julian in an indescribably pleasant light. He nuzzles closer, uncaring of how naked body presses up against Julian’s own clothed one. “Dee, you can’t be doing that.” Julian says in a half teasing voice, but there’s a hint of something there that has Ding Dong grinning as he wraps his arms around Julian’s neck. “Principe, I mean it…”

“You do not and we both know it.”

And that’s when the lock clicks.

Julian gives him a look before he’s popping above the covers. “You’re all early!” He says and he hears Sung blow a raspberry at him. “What, no thank you for the food?”

“Is Ding Dong hiding because he knows I’m going to murder him?” He hears Wing Wang say. “I see you, DD. You can come out now.”

“I’m not coming out until I have some clothes.” He says dryly, brow creasing when he hears an unfamiliar voice gasp. Now who in the hell was that? Ring Rang’s snickering and Wing Wang’s giving a terrible groan that causes him to pop up from under the blankets, squinting as his eyes adjust.

And then he sees him.

Fing Fang.

The younger Imperial is staring at him with wide eyes, gaze skipping down from his face to his neck and then to the tattoo at his collarbone. “What?” It leaves him in a rush before he can stop himself. “I’m sorry, what?!”

“We found him last night. At _Il Ridotto_.” Wing Wang says tensely. Now he’s seeing that basically everyone but Havve, Chris and Amin, and the kids are here. “Gods, someone get him a robe, please? Julian…?”

“On it.” Julian casts one glance at Fing Fang before he’s hurrying off to the bathroom. Ding Dong subtly pulls the blanket up further his torso, trying his best not to sink under the covers in complete embarrassment. Sung makes the first move, naturally, sauntering right up to one of the carts that must have been brought up to the room before he had woken up.

“Fuck yeah, french toast.” The empath says under his breath as he pulls the top off one of the plates with a ridiculous flourish, causing Phobos to splutter a laugh in response. “LISTEN, I REALLY LIKE FRENCH TOAST!”

“I know.” The Lepid trots up next to his friend then, casting a quick smile at Ding Dong before he’s pulling the rest of the plate coverings, issuing a happy noise when he finds the fresh fruit.

“I’ll be a happy man if there’s bacon.” Ring Rang joins them too and finally the spell is broken. Wing Wang and Meouch join them and everyone’s grabbing a plate, piling it full of food. It’s just him and Fing Fang that are still caught up in this weird staring match that Ding Dong can’t quite explain, Wing Wang’s words from days before coming to him in that moment. The biggest crush on Ding Dong. He sinks further down into the bed, desperately hoping that Julian would appear soon with the robe.

“So, let’s start with the important questions.” Thank the gods that Wing Wang can read the situation for it’s awkwardness. “What the hell happened last night?”

“Ding Dong broke someone’s arm.” Julian appears around the corner, the robe draped over his arm. Ring Rang let’s out an impressed hoot at that, looking at Ding Dong with amazement.

“Princeling broke someone’s arm and we didn’t record it?! Gods, I’d pay money to see that shit.” Ring Rang points at him with a slice of crispy bacon, eyes alight with undeniable interest.

“What caused said arm breakage?” Sung says as he sits on the edge of the bed, mouth full of french toast.

“Well, _pendejo_ tried to put some moves on Ding Dong and he went and enacted some well deserved justice.” Julian touches the side of his face then, a fond smile touching his lips, causing Ding Dong’s cheeks to fill with heat.

“Just Academy self defense…” He says and Ring Rang gives him a pointed look. “Well it was!”

“Dolly would be damn proud if she knew you broke someone’s arm.” It’s a good thing he’s not eating any food because he’s choking on air at the casual way that Ring Rang mentions Polly’s sister. “...What?” He gives Ding Dong a pointed look, one that’s quickly erased when Phobos touches his shoulder. “You know I’m right.”

“Y-yeah…” Gods, what had happened last night? Everything seemed so radically different. Maybe it was the fact that Fing Fang was here, someone that knew him without knowing him, and the fact that the younger Imperial still hadn’t said a damn thing…

“Anyways. Onto the more important things.” Wing Wang stands at the foot of the bed then, her hands on her hips. “Do we have a way into the Auction?”

All eyes on him then. Phobos and Ring Rang standing off to the side, Julian on one side of the bed and Sung on the other, Fing Fang still resting up against the door and Meouch next to one of the window’s, head tilted towards the cityscape below.

“I… I think so.” Wing Wang’s eyes narrow at the way he hesitates. “I could have gotten a closer look but then… everything happened.”

“They banned Ding Dong from entering again.” Julian supplies. “He had every right to do what he did though.” He has to supress the shudder that threatens to run up his spine as the memory of the Mantid’s hands on him. Sung’s eye goes wide then and he’s giving Ding Dong a concerned look. “Listen, we can still make this work.” Wing Wang’s rubbing her temples, her annoyance apparent.

“I got distracted last night too.” She says after a moment, her annoyance melting away. “We both fucked up, but it’s good that you at least have some kind of idea about what’s going on. We’re not going to let this discourage us.”

“I know how you can get in.”

Everyone turns to Fing Fang. The advisor has his arms wrapped tight around himself, his gaze faraway. “When I got here I wandered around a lot, asked a lot of questions about if anyone had seen you Prince Ding Dong. I… I probably shouldn’t have, but I was really worried… Eventually this other Imperial found me, h-he said he knew someone who could help me find you.”

The question doesn’t even need to be asked. They all simply lean in closer until Fing Fang finally finds the courage to speak again. “Her name is Uellusha, and the Imperial’s name was Leep Loop.”

He feels Julian stifffen next to him before he whips his head towards Wing Wang. She already has a hard look on her face, the realization already in place. “The same Imperial from last night.” She looks at Fing Fang then, brows drawn heavily over her eyes. “So what then?”

“They showed me the Auction house. I didn’t know what it was, of course, I-I would have reported something like that if I had known.” Fing Fang’s voice goes tight and sudden tears shine in his eyes. “I-I just thought it was some kind of-of… I don’t know. It just looked like an Opera House, like the one’s they have on Earth…”

“Astro and Asterid said the same exact thing. They really do the whole thing up.” Meouch says after a moment. “So what then?”

“We didn’t leave the way we came in. Not through the Private Room, but through a back door that eventually lead up through The Hippodrome.”

“That’s the Mojave equivalent of Circus Circus down on Earth.” Wing Wang says after a moment. “Which is one of the oldest casino hotels still standing.”

“Why’d they show you all of this though? What’s the point?” Ring Rang stands up then and gets right up into Fing Fang’s face. “You planning on double crossing us, pup?”

“I’m not!” Fing Fang gets right back up into Ring Rang’s face. “I would never betray Prince Ding Dong.”

They stare at each other for a moment until Ring Rang pulls back, raising his hands up and holding his spread fingers out towards the other Imperial. “And you think you wouldn’t be a good Emperor.” Ring Rang says over his shoulder. “Look how many gods damned people you’ve got ready to follow you into hell, princeling.” He gives Ding Dong a terrible knowing smile then.

He draws the robe close and closes his eyes, hating how right the other was. “We’re not talking about that.” Ding Dong finally says in a quiet voice. “We’re talking about how we’re going to end this damn Auction, so focus Ring Rang, I mean it.” He runs a hand over his face. “They’ve got a showing tonight, so we’re on limited time.”

“Tonight.” Phobos repeats, his fingers curling just so. The reality of it all settles in. Tonight they snuck in, and then by the end of the following week they would end this all once the real Auction took place.

“Julian, Sung and I will go in to the showing itself. Fing Fang, since you’re familiar with it, you’re going to take Ring Rang with you to the secret entrance. Ding Dong, you’re on guard duty now with Meouch and Havve.” She gives him an apologetic grimace but he’ll take it. He did this to himself, after all. “Chris and Amin are our back ups in case anything goes wrong. We’ll brief them sometime this afternoon.”

“I’m going too.” Phobos says and everyone’s objecting the moment the words leave the Lepid. “With Ring Rang.”

“With me!?” Ring Rang just about spews his juice everywhere.

“I need to see the Lepid.” Phobos says in a tense voice. His eyes cut to Julian and the pirate shakes his head oh so subtly before he’s moving to stand in front of the Lepid.

“Can I trust you not to jeopardize the mission, Phobos?”

They stare at each other for a handful of minutes before Phobos gives a firm nod of his head. Julian stares at him still, his face impassive, looking imposing even in his rumpled suit from the night before. “I mean it, can I trust you?”

“Yes.” Phobos whispers and Julian relents.

“Then you can go. Ring Rang, I’m placing a lot of trust in you as well, don’t let me down, si?”

“You got it, captain.” Ring Rang salutes with three fingers to his brow, smirking just so. “You can count on me.”

“Highly unlikely, but everyone else here seems to trust you…” He fixes the other with an unimpressed stare. “Somewhat.”

“That’s all I need.” Ring Rang wraps and arm around Phobos then, drawing the Lepid close. “We’re gonna raise some real hell once we get the chance to, won’t we Lord Phobos?”

“Damn right.” Phobos says in that soft sweet voice of his and it takes all of Ding Dong’s will power not to laugh. This same alien had killed Meouch in cold blood, after all. He really did mean it…

“Alright, let’s finish up breakfast, Ding Dong and I will get dressed, and then we’re going to brief Chris and Amin.” Julian finally grabs his own plate, throwing food onto it haphazardly. He was nervous. Hell, they all were. “...In case anything goes wrong tonight, I suggest that everyone get their final things into order.”

“Julian…” Sung stars but the pirate holds up his hand, the subtle shake to it noticeable to all of them.

“And I ask that… anyone who has any doubts, who knows that they won’t be able to carry this through, that you leave now.”

No one moves. No one even dares to breathe in that very moment. Ding Dong dares _only_ to look at Julian, seeing how the pirate’s shoulders slump at the lack of response, the way his lips quirk just so. “Gods, I couldn’t ask… for a better crew.” He says then, almost too soft to hear. “... _Gracias_ , everyone.”

“We meant it when we said it on Calypso.” Meouch says. “A promise to stay together, no matter what. To the end, Julian.”

“To the end.” Phobos repeats back.

“To the end.” Sung says in a soft voice as he looks at Wing Wang. She nods her head once before she steps closer.

“To the end.” She whispers, bringing a hand up to her eyes, not so subtly wiping at them.

“To the end.” Ding Dong says as he puts his hand over Julian’s.

“Hell, to the end, I guess.” Ring Rang throws his hands up. “Since we’re getting sentimental.”

Ding Dong glances to Fing Fang then. Their eyes meet and he slowly inclines his head. “Prince Ding Dong’s wishes are mine.” He says as he crosses a hand over his chest. “If he wills it, then I’ll promise the same thing to you, _El Ladron_.” He looks up and there’s only a flash of hurt in those large eyes of his but it’s gone in an instant as he straightens. “To the end.”

And like that there was no denying that this was really it.

To the end...

...and to whatever lay beyond it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO MAMA THAT'S A CHAPTER ALRIGHT
> 
> Y'all have NO idea about what's coming
> 
> Huehuehue
> 
> HUEHUEHEUEHHEUHE
> 
> Anyways, see you next week, hopefully. It's uh, kind of the end of the semester and I got a shit ton to do because I'm terrible at time management.
> 
> Also thank you to everyone because SLM has just about reached 2K hits and I'm so grossly happy with that fact. I love all of you with my whole heart and soul. Thank you for staying loyal.


	30. Chapter 30

 

Ring Rang was used to standing out. Hell, just about everything he did was a subtle diversion to draw attention while _diverting_ attention. The earring, the leather jacket, the ripped jeans? That’s what he wanted people to look at. Not the dark circles under his eyes, not the hint of the scar that peeked out if he moved his arm the wrong way near his throat, nor the dark circles that ringed the underside of his eyes. But this was different.

Now he was just going to be the tall one of the group.

Fing Fang and Phobos were both a solid five inches shorter than him. It didn’t help that they had almost nothing to them either, lithely made and with a delicateness about them, looking all too easy to break.

Of course, none of that applied when the latter male was barely suppressing an annoyed scream that bordered on murderous rage.

“C’mere bug brain.” He had been watching the Lepid for the past five minutes struggle to tuck his antennae under the headscarf. They were getting ready for tonight and that meant disguises for just about all of them once more. His own was strangely simple and yet completely unique. A high necked gray undershirt and a black hooded jacket over it, Julian’s careful hand painting a smudged line of black that spanned from one temple to the other. Phobos however... that was a whole other problem.

He unlooped the scarf with a frustrated groan before stomping over to Ring Rang. “Now what’s the problem?” The Imperial asked as he raised a bored brow.

“Hurts.” Oh. Suddenly it made a lot more sense. The Lepid bunches up the fabric in his hands, small brows drawing over those infinitely large eyes of his. “Can’t get it right.”

Ring Rang gives a fond sigh before he puts his hand out. “Give me the damn thing.” Phobos is apparently more than happy to relent the now balled up scarf, pressing into into Ring Rang’s palm with a murderous glare in it’s direction as he does. “My gods, you act like it went and ruined your entire life.” He snorts.

“It _has_ been.” Phobos grumbles and puffs his cheeks out and in that moment Ring Rang hates how cute he thinks the Lepid looks. It’s the pink. Pastels are inherently cute, Ring Rang, and on top of that he was small and soft spoken and gentle and most importantly, he was patient and he was kind.

The perfect storm.

Gods, focus Ring Rang.

He puts his free hand on Phobos shoulder, ignoring the surprised squeak the other male issues as he spins him around. “Stay just like that.” The Imperial murmurs as he tips his head down. He lays the silk against the back of Phobos neck then, getting a good feel for how long it really is. “Y’know, our ears can get real sensitive too. Mind you, it gets worse near our heats.” He can feel himself smirk as Phobos emits a soft embarrassed noise at that information but it quickly fades away. “Am I okay to touch ‘em?”

“I trust you.” Simply stated words but something inside of Ring Rang twists at that. Trust. When was the last time someone had fully and completely trusted him with something? He supposes his crew after a moment, but that had been blind trust, unknowing of who he really was. “Ring Rang?”

He pushes out a low breath and oh so carefully touches the one on the right, fingers grazing the feathered part near the base. “Is that bad?” Ring Rang says nervously as Phobos’s shoulders jerk in response. “...Is it _good_?” He says after a moment before he can help himself.

“Ring Rang!” Phobos shrills, shoulders still bunched up, antennae curling in response.

“It’s a legitimate question!” He barks back as he feels his cheeks fill with heat. “Gods, never mind, forget I asked, just stay still.” There’s a subtle shake to his hand that he hates but he makes quick work of pressing the antennae down, laying the scarf on top. Damn Venus and damn Eros and damn his stupid tongue for even daring mention something as _stupid_ as that. It hadn’t ever been like this with Ding Dong...

With the princeling is was simply a matter of when they could be alone together. It was dark corners and locked doors and secrets whispered between kisses. There had been a careful subtleness there, both of them knowing what was at stake if anyone that wasn’t close to them found out.

-

_“What’s wrong?”_

_Ring Rang doesn’t know what time it is but it’s late and they really ought to be sleeping by this point, but instead their tangled up in the small space that’s the princeling’s bed. He’s got one hand under the other’s shirt resting upon his stomach and the other is above it, right over his heart._

_“Nothin’s wrong.” He says against the other’s shoulder. There’s still a heaviness in his limbs from when they smoked earlier, a slight drag to his words. Gone, he just wanted to be gone again, even if it was just for a little bit._

_“You feel tense though.” Ding Dong says in a soft voice. There’s tentative fingers tracing the inside of his wrist before they slide up and settle over the hand he has on the prince’s chest. “I’m sure you’ve got the look on your face too.”_

_“The look?” Ding Dong snickers when he says it outloud. “What in the fuck is ‘the look’?”_

_“It’s a Polly Olly-ism. He pointed it out to me.” Of course Polly did. Ding Dong knew almost too gods damned much about him thanks to Polly. Not all, thankfully, but still more than Ring Rang would have liked. “Your jaw bunches up and your eyes narrow just so, and your ears twitch, like they’re going to stick straight up, but then you catch yourself and pin ‘em back.” Ding Dong glances over his shoulder and a puff of a laugh escapes him. “Just like that.”_

_“I am not.” Ring Rang hisses and Ding Dong’s really giggling then, his entire body curling in on itself with the action. “Shh, be quiet!”_

_“S’funny though.” Ding Dong mumbles as he stretches himself back out. He’s even further gone than Ring Rang at this point, each movement languid and drawn out. “And cute.”_

_“Do not call me cute, princeling.” He’s sliding both hands under Ding Dong’s shirt, taking a gross amount of satisfaction in the way the prince shudders just so in response. “Do you wanna know what I was thinkin’ about?”_

_“Do I?” Ding Dong breathes out as he arches back into him. Gods give him strength not to do something stupid. He slides his fingers up then, voice low as he traces the curve of his collarbone._

_“They’re not going to let you get your graduation brand, right?” It was your classes number stamped upon the shoulder of your dominant hand with three stars underneath._

_“My father won’t, that’s correct.” The other’s voice goes bitter with the statement and he can relate. Ding Dong looses a sigh and relaxes once more, leaning back into Ring Rang with less intent and more for the sake of comfort. “Why?”_

_“I was thinking we do our own thing. Just you and me.” He can’t help the way his fingers involuntarily clench, the way his words being to tremble near the end. Gods, was he really going to do this? Say this? He takes a deep breath before he forces the rest of the words out, careful to measure them with a cool indifference. “Just… a tattoo for you and a tattoo for me. Right here.” He traces the hollow that exists between Ding Dong’s skin and his collarbone._

_“We couldn’t.” Ding Dong’s words tremble. It’s a mix of things there. It’s a laugh, it’s disbelief, it’s trepidation and it’s fear, but most of all it’s wanting. “I can’t.”_

_“_ _C’mon Dee, we’ll match and everything. I’ll even hold your hand if it hurts too much.” He forces himself to laugh. He wanted something to remind him of this. To look at when it finally was all over and remember what he had had, what he had felt. The legitimacy of it and the joy that it had somehow managed to bring him. “Solidarity n’shit, right princeling?” There’s one of the school’s mottos right there, twisted for the sake of his own objectives._

_“What would it even be?” Ding Dong whispers._

_“Now that…” He grins against the side of Ding Dong’s throat. “That’s a surprise.”_

-

“Ring Rang?”

The scarf is half hanging off Phobos’s head. When had he stopped? He becomes aware of himself then, the way his fingers are pressed to his right collarbone, to the shape of Orion under his shirt, the counterpart to Ding Dong’s own Scorpius. Always chasing, never catching, thrown up to the sky by Zeus’s own hands at the request of Artemis, broken and forlorn at her great hunter’s death.

“I’m… sorry…” The words leave him awkwardly, his mouth barely able to form them. Gods, what was he doing? What was he _thinking_? He bites back a groan and tips Phobos’s head down again, grabbing the scarf once more. “I’m just thinking.”

“About?” Something catches his attention then, just in the corner of his eye. The Lepid’s back twitches under his shirt when he touches the other’s antennae. He cocks his head at it, trying to process what he’s looking at when it hits him like a ton of bricks.

“Wings.” He says under his breath before he can help himself.

Phobos goes stiff at that and gods, he really is just stupid today, isn’t he? It made sense though. The muscle still would react like the Lepid’s wings were attached, even after all these years. “Gods, I’m sorry. You know what? I’m… I’m gonna go ahead and say I shouldn’t be the one to do this.” He feels sick and hot with embarrassment and he _hates_ it.

“Accident.” Phobos insists. “You just… surprised me.”

“It’s still fucking rude.” Ring Rang manages hoarsely. “I get up in everyone’s faces about my scars but then I just go and point out the fact that you don’t have…” He clamps his lips together before he can say anything else. “Just get Sung to help you, Phobos. O-Or the princeling.” Literally anybody else but him in this moment. He can’t take it.

“I want you.” The Lepid spins on his heel and there’s not enough space between them, not nearly enough. There must be something telling on his face because the other male’s brows are shooting up in response. “Ring Rang...”

Something cruel springs to the forefront of his mind and he barely catches himself before he blurts it at the other. The very least he can do is not be an asshole about this, not revert back to that Ring Rang that he had slowly become over time. “I mean it.” He says as kindly as he can, but as sternly too. He really can’t do this. He _can’t._

“No.” Phobos says just as sternly, if not more. The other male grabs his hands then and brings them up until they’re hovering on either side of his head. “You.”

“Phobos.” Oh no, anything but _this_. His lip twitches just so and then it happens.

Gods, he doesn’t mean for it to.

He really doesn’t.

It’s just undeniable at that point.

He _laughs_.

The Lepid’s eyes widen and he’s staring in complete surprise as one simple laugh turns into a series of breathless whoops and half gasps. “W-what?”

“Y-y-yuh...you’re so s-s-suh...fuck! YOU’RE SO SERIOUS!” He splutters between laughter. “Y-Y-YOU JUST… YOU LOOKED SO… SO... “

“S’not funny.” Phobos grits out but he can see the way the Lepid’s mouth twitches at the corners. “R-Ring Rang… s-seriously…”

“I know! B-buh-but I can’t stop! I’m sorry!” He slaps a hand over his mouth but even then he’s still laughing, unable to stop. “Fuck!”

“You ass!” Phobos tries to school his features into seriousness again but he’s just laughing once more. “Damn it!”

“What’s so funny in here?”

They both come to abrupt stop when Wing Wang walks in. “...And what is on your head?” She says, pointing at the now loose scarf.

“Disguise.” Phobos responds, managing to giggle only once after saying it.

“...Mmm hmm…” His cousin raises a brow at him then. “Because that’s going so well.”

“Listen, it’s harder than it looks.” Ring Rang snaps. She’s shaking her head and muttering under her breath as she steps further into the room, passing Ring Rang without any indication of what she’s going on about. “Wait, what’re you-”

And just like that Wing Wang’s gone and tied the scarf in fifteen seconds flat. “You were saying?” She drawls after a quiet moment, pinning him once more with that damning eyebrow raise.

He raises his finger and a plethora of colorful insults come to mind in that moment but of course, of course, the one that manages to pass his curled lip is an unimpressive and flatly stated “bitch.”

“What else is new?” She hums as she exits, patting his cheek before she does. “Now come on you two, time’s a wastin’.”

“You heard her,” Phobos says as he slips the rest of disguise on. The infamous mask of Greek tragedy grimaces at him, at complete odds with the gleeful voice that issues from behind it. “Trouble maker.”

“Yeah, _I’m_ the trouble maker.” He mutters as Phobos walks away.

Everyone is present and accounted for when they make their way down the stairs. The _Sealgair_ still won’t look him in the eye but his _Comradai_  at least offers him a soft smile. “So happy you could join us.” Julian says and he bristles in response.

“You gods damned porcupine.” Sung snorts from the couch. “Calm down, Julian’s just givin’ you shit.”

Ring Rang’s mouth gapes open and he can feel the rage shooting up his spine but then Phobos is shaking his head and he smirks. That’s right, Phobos knew he wasn’t a porcupine, he’d put Doctor Sung in his place!

“Not porcupine.” Phobos says in a pleasant voice. “Hedgehog.”

“That’s right, you heard him cone man, I’m a he-”

Wait.

“I’M A WHAT?!” He screams as he realizes what’s been said.

“Hedgehog.” His face is gods damned unreadable from behind that mask but Ring Rang just knows that Phobos is smiling gleefully from behind it. “It’s official.”

Everyone’s laughing and Ring Rang can only stare at the Lepid with what could either be murder or complete incredulity. “What does that even mean?” He hisses finally and Phobos only holds a finger up to the mask’s mouth before turning his attention back to the group.

Son of a _bitch_.

“Okay, okay. _Silencio, por favor_ .” Julian snaps his fingers. “I want to go over everything once more, from the top, before we head out tonight. _Entiendes_?”

“ _Yo entiendo, el capitan_ !” Sung crows before Havve claps a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing the empath. “ _MMMPGH_!”

“Thank you, Havve.” Julian sighs before he proceeds to go over the entire thing. He, Wing Wang and Sung going to the showing, Havve Meouch and Ding Dong keeping watch, Chris and Amin staying here with the kids but on call if anything happened. “You three are probably the most important part.” Himself, Phobos, and Fing Fang. He crosses his arms over his chest, biting back a sigh. “Once we have the entire layout of the auction house and it’s backstage mapped out, we can officially draw up the plans to do what we need to do.”

There had been one other thing that had drawn lines between them brought up before they had left the hotel earlier in the day. Once they got the enslaved aliens out of the auction house, what did they do then? Federation bust? Burn it down? With who in it? That question specifically, raised by Meouch on a quiet voice, had caused everyone to go up in arms.

Meouch, Phobos, Ding Dong, Julian, himself all in agreement that everyone had to go up in flames with it. Havve and Chris would be in later agreement, he had found out as well. But Amin, Sung, Wing Wang, and Fing Fang? Absolutely not. “We don’t get to decide who’s life is worthy and who’s life is not.” Wing Wang had said furiously. “That’s bullshit.”

But who was to say that this wouldn’t be started up again in years time if they didn’t? Ding Dong had finally managed to get everyone to cool down and for now, it had largely gone unmentioned. Still… what could happen?

What would happen?

“Meetup is at the hotel at four AM. If you’re running more than five minutes late, I want you to activate your emergency comm.” If you can, that is. That sentiment goes unspoken but it’s there all the same. They all cast each other a wary glance. “You’re included in that group, Chris. Bring the kids with.”

“Understood.” The bounty hunter has his rifle strapped across his back and a keen look about him. It’s the same look Ring Rang had seen settle upon him at the Golden Jubilee, a predatory awareness that couldn’t be shook. _This_ was the Sealgair that people whispered of and the one he had sought out weeks ago. “Me’n’Amin’ve got this, _Ladron_.”

“So, any last words?” Meouch says and Sung’s giving him a look. “What?”

“That was so threatening…” The cyclops says in a judgemental voice. “Last words? Like we’re gonna die or some shit...” Sung’s head whips towards Havve and he’s giving a pointed look. “Don’t say that!”

“Did he say we’re going to die?” Ding Dong says dryly and Sung’s lips thin considerably. “Well, did he?”

“He said it was more than _likely_.” Sung finally relents. “So technically, no, he did not say we were going to die.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence…” Julian deadpans. “Alright, _vamanos_. You three go first.” Fing Fang nods eagerly as he stands, taking his place next to himself and the Lepid. “Remember Phobos, I’m trusting you, you as well Ring Rang.”

“What about him!?” Ring Rang points at the smaller advisor. “You literally just met him!”

“Because _I_ trust him.” Ding Dong says with a smile and Ring Rang has to resist the urge to gag when the advisor perks at the princeling’s words.

“Down boy.” He says under his breath and the advisor goes rigid before he turns to Ring Rang with silent murder in his eyes. “Oh, does the pup have teeth?” He grins. “Finally get to show ‘em now that you’re outside of the Empire and you’re already ready to _bite_.”

“Ring Rang.” Phobos warns and he draws back with a huff. Fine. No fun allowed. “Let’s go.”

Fing Fang leads the way to the door but Ring Rang finds himself lingering back. “Something wrong, captain?” Julian says, drawing up to Ding Dong’s side. Not quite standing between them, but still making his presence known all the same.

He remembers what it was like to look at the princeling upon Eureka’s surface all that time ago, when something in him had looked at Ding Dong and had remembered what it had once been. A prince and a rebel, both looking to run away without really getting anywhere. When had it faded, that strange small spark of wanting? He remembers how Ding Dong looked at him in that hotel room, the rage that had come over him at the fact that somehow, someway, _El Ladron_ had gotten the one thing he had come to want by having the one thing he had always wanted.

The prince and freedom.

So when was it if not then? Was it moments after, when Ding Dong had punched him? No, that wasn’t it. It had curled but it had lingered in his heart all the same, terrible and dark. It wasn’t until Phobos had traipsed down those basement stairs and into his life that he had stopped thinking about Ding Dong, about ever being with him again, about getting him back. Reality, he must have told himself then, it’s just reality finally sinking in.

But now he knew better.

“I just wanted to say good luck.” Ring Rang finally manages. “I know you’re not going into the thick of things tonight, but still.” Gods, now he felt awkward. He clears his throat, not liking how Ding Dong looks at him with wide eyes. “I’m… going to go now.” He spits out, knowing full well that he’s not only blushing, but Sung is totally reading him like a gods damned open book.

“Ring Rang.” Ding Dong says, drawing him out of his black hole of embarrassment. He casts a look over his shoulder at the other Imperial. No, at his prince… “Thank you.” He smiles and something crazy in Ring Rang can’t help but notice that while yes, once upon a time, that same smile had brought him so much joy, but now it was nothing compared to the smile that would bloom across Lord Phobos’s face when they were together under the stars.

“...No, thank you, Dee.” He says after a moment before he’s running after Fing Fang and Phobos, a smile of his own finding it’s home upon his face.

-

“How’s everything on your end?”

Ding Dong’s voice comes across his comm and he has to stifle a sigh. It was obvious the prince didn’t like being away from Julian, but there was nothing he could do about it. Comming every fifteen minutes when they had agreed upon thirty wasn’t doing anything for his mood, especially when he was sleep deprived, depressed, and really needing a gods damned cigarette.

No, no more cigarettes Meouch.

That’s how it had started years and years ago.

He digs a claw into his thigh and relishes in the small sharp pain it issues before he’s shaking his mane out. “It’s all good.” He says back. He and Havve had Stardust to watch while the prince had been forced to camp out at the Hippodrome. “No movement. Havve?”

A quick series of clicks follows in response. Morse code for all good, which he quickly translates over to Ding Dong. “You know I’ll call you if something happens, right?” Meouch says.

“I know I just… I wish I was down there with them.” Ding Dong sighs over the comm.

“Now you know how I’ve felt the past week.” He huffs back, trying his best to remain humorous about the whole thing. Deep down Meouch got it though. Being left behind, even if it was for your own good, was a hard pill to swallow. “He’s gonna let you be the first one to bust down that operation though, you know that, right?”

“Yeah.” He sounds relieved, which is good. Meouch actually manages to smile at that a bit, his whiskers twitching. “Okay, I’ll check in in a bit.”

“Meaning you’ll check in in thirty unless something suspicious happens, right?” He hears Havve clicking away furiously in agreement but decides to not translate the robot’s less than savory wording.

“I get the hint.” Ding Dong sighs before he laughs softly. “Over and out.”

“Over and out.” Meouch says back. It’s just him and Havve now, the static humming gently in his ear. “Can you still sense Sung?”

 _No_ , Havve taps back. _I don’t like it, but it is what it is._

When it had first happened the night before Havve had nearly stormed out of the safehouse but Meouch finally managed to not only calm the robot down, but had managed to convince him to recharge offline as well. “If Sung needs us.” He had bargained. “You’re going to need to operate at one hundred percent. So please, trust me.”

“Julian will take care of him. Wing Wang too.” Meouch stretches his leg out, enjoying the way the muscle pulls under his fur. “I haven’t had the chance to ask, how do you feel about her?”

The message is long but Meouch finally makes sense of it after a minute or so. _I didn’t like her at first. She couldn’t seem to make up her mind and I didn’t trust that about her. I understand now how Imperial culture works, how they drill that into their beings. She makes Sung happy, and despite her enabling some of his worst behaviors at times, I know that she means well deep down._

“Gonna have yourself a sister-in-law soon.” Meouch teases. There’s a long pause that follows and then Havve’s tapping back, almost too fast to make any sense of.

_I think that’s what Sung wants, but it may not be what the universe has in store for him. This whole star singer thing is still confusing to me and to him as well. I don’t know what it means for the future, for any of us._

Yikes, speaking of hard pills to swallow... He closes his eyes and inhales sharply, his paw pads smoothing over the spot where he dug his claw in, trying to rub the pain away. “...Let’s just focus on the Auction for now, yeah? That’s our biggest obstacle.”

_Yes, you’re right. A long pause. Thank you, Meouch._

“What’re friends for?” Their comm link goes quiet then as well.

For the next thirty minutes it’s just his gaze unwavering on the ground and sky above, ever watchful for any strange movements. There’s a changing of the guard, the Galmi alien that Chris mentioned taking the evening post once more. Other surveillance had shown that from 5 AM onwards until midnight there was no one here. With the secret entrance at the Hippodrome it made more sense now, but for the longest time they had pondered over how they got everyone in and out that wasn’t a guest or a player or a pet there without drawing attention.

Slowly but surely everything was coming together.

“How’s it going Havve?” He says and Havve clicks back that it’s just fine, just like before. As boring as it is, Meouch supposes that that’s a good thing. “Alright, DD. How’s it on your end?”

Static quiet. Something drops in his stomach but he bites down on his tongue and flips his comm off and on again quickly before checking to make sure he hadn’t managed to accidentally go onto a different channel. “Ding Dong, do you copy?”

Nothing.

He flips through to the emergency channel but there’s nothing there either. He blows out a shaky breath before he flips back to Havve’s channel. “I need to check on something, can you take up this post?” Havve himself was watching the back, not nearly as important as where Meouch was, but still… “It won’t take more than ten minutes.”

 _What aren’t you telling me?_ Havve clicks back and his throat goes dry with it.

“Nothing man, don’t worry about it.” He’s almost tempted to say he has to take a piss but he decides against it. Let Havve make his own assumptions.

_Alright, I’m on my way._

It still takes Havve a whole two minutes to arrive at his station. The robot gives him a judging look, his optics dimmed low and knife in hand. “I’ll be right back.” Gods, don’t sound too nervous, too worked up. It’s probably nothing, but still… “Promise.”

Using his (as Sung liked to call them, not himself personally mind you) “cat like reflexes” he’s able to get to Ding Dong’s vantage point within a few minutes himself. For a moment he stays there on all fours, sniffing the air carefully. “Dee?” He whispers. “Are you there?” He tests the comm again, feeling the dread turn leaden in his stomach as something lights up on the far corner of the roof. “You have got to be kidding me.”

The prince was gone.

No, gods, it was even worse… He realizes as he scents the air.

Someone had taken him.

 

_-_

Now _this_ was a casino.

Everyone around them is in some kind of strange get up or costume. He had been so worried when Asterid had crafted the mask for him, but she had smiled at him and said that it would suit the Hippodrome perfectly. It was at Astro’s suggestion that she make Tragedy instead of Comedy. “They’ll want to stay away from you.” He had nodded then at the terrible grimace of anguish. “It’s perfect.”

Fing Fang is an interesting one to observe. Had he still been this awkward at twenty one? Maybe it was the weight of the mission on his shoulders… The Imperial is skittish as they come as they make their way further in, casting furtive glances about until Ring Rang finally barks at him that he’s drawing attention and that better stop now. “Hey.” Phobos said as he drew up next to the other. “You okay?”

“Barely.” Fing Fang manages with a high pitched laugh. “Sorry, I don’t… this isn’t my kind of thing.” He pulls at his high collar before he pushes the fake glasses up his face. “How are you so calm?”

“Been through a lot.” Phobos says. There’s no need to go into details and scare the poor thing any more than he already is. Instead he takes Fing Fang’s hand and squeezes it. “I like when you give Ring Rang shit.” He adds with a conspiratorial whisper.

“He’s gods awful. How do you spend so much time with him?” Fing Fang pulls a face and Phobos is grateful for the mask and the way it hides the blush that flares upon his features.

“He was much worse.” He finally says, causing the younger Imperial to laugh. “See, relaxed…” He notes happily.

“Oh…” Fing Fang turns a pleasant shade of light purple under his gray skin. “Y-yeah! You’re right! T-thank you Phobos.” He squeezes back then with another laugh which is cut off abruptly when Ring Rang’s face appears between the two of them.

“Excuse me, are we forgetting about the mission?” He says in a cool voice. Fing Fang blanches and shakes his head furiously. “I’m glad, it _is_ Phobos’s friend that we’re trying to find, after all.”

A strange guilt spears through him at Ring Rang’s words. Strange because he knows he shouldn’t feel bad for simply helping the other Imperial relax but guilt all the same for not being focused, for not putting his best forward.

“It’s this way.” They’re walking with purpose now towards the hotel, leaving the casino behind. “I’ll go in first, just in case someone’s there… I can say I thought I could come in whenever.” He smiles sheepishly but the nerves show in his eyes. “U-Uh, be right back.”

Fing Fang scampers off and it’s just the two of them standing in a corner of the lobby. “Am I a bad person for not trusting him?” Ring Rang says after a beat. Phobos’s brows raise behind the mask and he quickly turns towards the grim faced Imperial. “Because Matt and Ryan come in safe house and I don’t give it a second thought but this little shit just…”

“He’s from your Empire.” Phobos supplies. “It’s very natural to think.”

Ring Rang runs a hand over his mouth and sighs. “It’s funny.” Phobos adds after a moment, stepping closer to the taller male.

“Huh, why’s that?” Ring Rang just about snaps, barely catching himself and turning the words into a sharp question. Phobos gestures for him to lean down and surprisingly, Ring Rang does just that until they’re almost at same height.

“You’ve changed so much.” He says, unable to keep the fondness from his voice. “In just a week.”

“It’s because of you that I…” It’s just like in the bedroom, barely an inch of space between them, away from prying eyes. Take the damn mask off, he wants to yell at Ring Rang. Just take it off and- and-

And _kiss_ me, damn it.

“H-hey!”

They jerk apart as Fing Fang nears. “I-It’s all clear!” He announces eagerly. Ring Rang shushes the other before he grabs his wrist, shaking it with just enough force to catch the younger boy’s attention. “Ow!”

“You use this next time, got it? Someone could have followed you back.” He drops Fing Fang’s wrist and sighs before fixing his hood. “Please, for everybody’s sake…” Phobos covers the mouth on his mask and Ring Rang’s shooting him a dirty look. “I can be nice!” He hisses. “Don’t look so surprised!”

“Sorry.” Fing Fang says after a moment. “L-like I told Phobos, I’m not good at this whole thing, b-but I can go back and comm you, j-just in case?”

“That’s perfect.” He nods encouragingly. “We’ll be here.” Alone again with Ring Rang. Did he bring up the fact that the other had just been about to say something or did he leave it alone? What would Sung do?

The answer he manages to come up with it’s all too impossible and way too embarrassing to even consider, so instead he just fiddles with the comm device on his wrist, all too eager for Fing Fang to call them. A whole minute passes and he finally manages to spare a glance in Ring Rang’s direction…

To see the Imperial captain staring right at him, eyes darker and heavier yet with that strip of black decorating them.

Oh gods. Oh gods, oh gods, oh _GODS_.

He doesn’t dare speak in that moment but his mouth still works behind the mask, forming the words he wishes he could say. I want to know more about you, I understand you, show me every scar that’s on your body and I’ll show you mine.

His comm beeps.

“That’s Fing Fang.” Ring Rang says in a soft voice.

“Forget Fing Fang.” He rasps on a breath without meaning to and there’s no way that Ring Rang could have heard it but he’s tilting his head, like he’s trying to place if he just _had_ heard something. “W-We should go.”

“Yeah.” Neither of them show any indication of moving away from one another. “We should go.” Ring Rang’s comm beeps then and finally he pulls away. “Lil’ shit’s getting nervous. He doesn’t need that.”

He’s right and once again, the fact that they’re own a mission with so much at stake causes him to feel nauseous. There wasn’t time for kissing or wanting, there was only time to focus and to do what needed to be done.

Of course, things lose their seriousness when you’re faced with a “staff only!” supply closet door at the end of a very grand hallway.

“Really?” Ring Rang mutters under his breath, casting a few glances both ways before he throws open the door. Fing Fang’s standing there in the middle of all the cleaning supplies, wringing his hands nervously. “What the fuck am I looking at?” Ring Rang says, his usual pissed off expression coming across his features.

“Uh, t-the secret entrance. Y-you just gotta… gotta just…” He begins to shuffle a few things around. “I had it before, just…” Something clicks and Phobos really can’t believe they have a revolving wall, a la James Bond style.

“Sung’s going to be so jealous.” He finally says as he reaches up, just about ready to take his mask off. Ring Rang catches his wrist and he lets out a surprised noise in response.

“Keep it on, just in case.” He withdraws his hand to fix his own hood. “Well, what’re we waiting for? Let’s go.”

Fing Fang leads the way and just like that the space becomes insistent on making them line up to continue forward. The whole descent is filled only with the sounds of their footsteps echoing around them and a growing chill that sinks itself deep into his bones. Gods, what was it like back there? He had been too afraid to ask Asterid and Astro for all the details but his mind had done a good enough job supplying him with all kinds of terrible imagery.

Fing Fang holds a finger up to his lips when they reach the bottom, facing two doors. “This is the one I came through, so this must be…” Fing Fang puts a hand on the door. “This is it.” Ring Rang nods and point for the advisor to go first, then pointing at himself and Phobos and indicating they’ll stay behind. He pushes a low breath out from behind his mask. This was it. This was really it.

A hand through the open doorway, gesturing them forward into the gloom.

“You go last.” Ring Rang whispers as he holds his arm out. “Give it thirty to forty five seconds before you follow.”

“Okay.” There’s no sense in fighting Ring Rang. There’s a hard light in his eyes and while he doesn’t want to think the worst of Fing Fang, it’s right for the Imperial to do so for the both of them. You never knew what could happen, who could turn for what reason. Just like that the past nearly blindsides him, memories of Charon and Titania causing the breath in his chest to go tight. No, not now. He presses his hand against his chest, forcing himself to almost guide the sensation of filling himself with air before exhaling it slowly. Breathe Phobos, breathe…

He realizes that a minute’s passed and he rushing in on quiet feet. It’s dark and the fine slits in his mask don’t help, but he dare not speak, instead breathing oh so softly against the inside of the mask as he turned-

“Phobos.”

He jerks violently and almost screams when Ring Rang’s hand clamps down on his wrist in the near dark. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. S’just me.” The Imperial whispers.

“Don’t do that.” He whispers back, hating the way his whole body shakes. “Where’s Fing Fang?”

“Right here.” The smaller Imperial’s appearance is infinitely less surprising. “I don’t know why it’s so quiet… it wasn’t like this at all when I got here.”

“They probably tranq all the one’s they don’t put in the show. Wouldn’t want anything to ruin the experience.” His teeth flash some in the dim lighting from above. “Everyone’s asleep, but that works perfectly for us. Now come on.” He touches his comm and a low light emits from it, casting them all in a circle of light. “We stick together.”

He and Fing Fang both nod before they plunge further into the backstage of the Auction. For a bit it’s just empty cages. Not as small and awful as he imagined, but still cages nonetheless no matter how large and lushly decorated they were. “They must do private showings with accommodations like this.” Ring Rang says, voice growing thick with disgust.

“You’re right.” Fing Fang says. “I saw… I saw people in the other part, waiting. They were…” His words trail off and he shudders. “I hate this. A-All of this.”

“You’re not alone.” He squeezes Fing Fang’s shoulder. They reach the first cage then with a resident. “What’s that…?”

“That’s a gods damned Morphic.” Ring Rang whispers in awe. “Shape shifting alien. Extremely rare.” It’s holding male form, red hair spilling out over his pillow, breathing slow and steady. “C’mon…” Still, Phobos hesitates, looking at the alien for a bit more before he forces himself to move.

Ring Rang begins to name off every alien that they pass. There’s a slumbering Slyphids in glass boxes, nesting Calcatrixes all huddled up on one another, Galmis still rough and yet to be cut. With each passing alien Ring Rang’s breathing is getting that much heavier. “They’re dead.” He finally says in a violent rush of words. “Fucking dead. I’ll burn this shit to the ground with each son of a bitch in here.”

Fing Fang’s got this miserable look on his face as he hugs his arms around himself and Phobos’s eyes feel misty behind his mask. When did this even end? They’re surrounded by towering tanks filled with various liquids. “I hate this, I _hate_ it.” And before Phobos can stop him Ring Rang’s slamming his fist into the nearest aquarium.

He’s not quite sure what happens because something slams back against the glass, causing Ring Rang to fall back with a gods awful noise. He hears Fing Fang give a terrible gasp and barely reacts in time, clapping his hand over the younger male’s mouth just in time to catch his scream.

Another slam and he can almost make out the shape now from the murky depths. Fing Fang screams against his hand again and all he can do in that moment is tuck the other in close, smothering his screams against his shoulder as he holds Fing Fang in place. “Ring Rang.” Phobos hisses nervously. “Ring Rang!”

It draws back and rams itself against the glass again, causing Ring Rang to scramble back with a guttural noise. There’s a strange sound and he sees it then, the fine lines that begin to spread out from the impact zone. The alien inside throws itself against the same spot again and again, it’s red eyes crazed as the fissure spreads. “Ring Rang, please!” He says in a desperately low voice. “ _Please_ .” He can’t carry them both and something in him says that Fing Fang’s _this_ close to passing out.

The water’s turning red now as it becomes more frantic, bubbles streaming from its mouth as it screams almost soundlessly, as it’s fingers scramble against the glass to gain some kind of purchase. “Gods, Ring Rang, please.” What else can he say? What else can he do? Only watch in complete horror as the scene unfolds.

It hits the glass once more before without warning it goes entirely limp. For a moment the strange alien stays right there, red eyes unblinking and terrible teeth bared before it begins to slowly float upwards, the blood trailing up with it. Ring Rang’s entire body shudders violently as he watches the scene, his eyes never once leaving the alien even as it reaches the surface of it’s prison.

Phobos lets Fing Fang down gently before he races over to the other Imperial, grabbing his shoulder. “Ring Rang, we need to go.” He nearly sobs out. “Gods, please!”

“Dolorian.” Ring Rang finally manages on a shudder, his eyes rolling back. Phobos can’t help it at that point. He smacks the other male right across his face, flinching at the way Ring Rang head snaps at to the side, a pained gasp leaving him. “W-What?”

“Can’t have you go into shock. We need to go, now.” His words become tight at the end but he doesn’t care. “Just this Ring Rang. Just this, please.”

His eyes flick up to the top of the tank again but Phobos grabs both sides of his face, dragging his attention back. “Stay with me.” He rips off that stupid mask and presses their foreheads together. “Don’t… don’t go.” Into that dark and damning place, that one that you almost could never crawl out of. Ring Rang’s face was a perfect mirror of his from after the massacre, wide eyed panic that would slowly turn to a dead eyed kind of depression that you almost couldn’t ever fix. “You-you helped me… on the roof, so now… I’m going to help you.” Hands smoothing down his shoulders, gripping them with a careful tightness. “Come back to me.” His own breath is beginning to feel tight but he’s going to push through it, damn it. “Come back.”

There’s quiet tears slipping down Ring Rang’s face and that quiet keening is back, but at least he’s not fading away. Phobos’s hands slip down his arms then until he’s got both or Ring Rang’s hands in his. “Gonna take these fingers and we’re going to count to ten together. I’ll start.” How many times had Sung does this with him in whatever corners he managed to wedge himself into during those first months? Too many, too gods damned many, but someway, somehow, it had been the one thing to keep him anchored no matter how far he fell into his memories.

His voice shakes as he curls every finger but eventually all ten are curled. “N-now we’re gonna to uncurl them together. Say it with me now, one, two…” He’s on the sixth finger when he finally hears Ring Rang whisper the number in unison. “See, there we go. Let’s keep going.”

Gods, he can’t remember the last time he talked this much either. He’s still shaking as they begin to curl Ring Rang’s fingers again, but the other’s voice is that much steadier if not distance and monotone. How long until Fing Fang woke up? How long until someone came back here. “C-Can we go? Are we okay to go?” By now his throat felt like it was closing up on itself, a wheezing noise escaping him as he leaned in close. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Ring Rang manages in a dead voice. “I’m not.”

“Can you at least stand for me?”

Ring Rang lids shutter but he manages a barely perceptible nod. Good. That was step one. The Lepid picks up his mask and oh so carefully takes one of those hands again. “Gonna go back the way we came. Gotta grab Fing Fang first.”

Ring Rang manages a jerky nod, his eyes flicking to the crack in the glass. “Hey, hey. Don’t look at that, look at me.” He squeezes the fingers. “None of that.”

“They. They-they-th-th-they…” He squeezes tighter until Ring Rang is wincing from it.

“None of that.” He barely manages to repeat.

He doesn’t know how they do it. Grab Fing Fang, get up the stairs and out into the lobby area without attracting any kind of attention. For a moment he stands there with the two Imperial’s on either side of him as silent tears begin to track down his face. His lungs are pure fire, his back is shuddering agony. Gods.

You’ve survived worse. Infinitely worse, Lord Phobos. He grits his teeth from behind that mask and manages to drag them over to the nearest alcove, his fingers shaking on the screen of the comm as he manages to barely type out the SOS before he’s sliding down the wall, taking both Ring Rang and Fing Fang with him.

-

Why did this always happen to him?

The moment the realization hits he’s calling Havve. “You need to stay and watch the front entrance, I’ll find him.” He doesn’t even give the robot a chance to respond, simply turning his comm off before he’s turning his face up towards the sky, nostrils flaring until he manages to catch the prince’s scent.

It takes him off the roofs immediately, right to the ground. At least Sung isn’t here to give him shit about how he lands on all fours just like a gods damned cat. No time to think about things like that though, not when the trail was getting cold fast.

Whoever it was, they were fast. Five different alleyways and it was getting cold fast. Suddenly they’re on the roofs again and he manages a low “I’m too old for this shit…” before he’s clambering up the side of the building and onto the lip of the roof.

Full moon, a cool breeze, the scent suddenly that much stronger to the north, towards Mojave’s slums. His lip pulls back from his teeth and he forces himself to run that much faster, not caring how each passing breath becomes that much more labored. Almost there Meouch, gods damn you’re almost there.

And that’s when he comes across the strangest sight because it’s not just one person, it’s two, and they’re having a standoff.

That much is obvious in the way they’re angled towards one another, the amount of space that’s between them. Whatever was happening down there, it wasn’t good.

“I don’t know who you work for, but gods, you’re good.” The one who’s scent he caught says in an alluring voice. “Just hear me out. Let me take Prince Ding Dong here to my employer and I’ll split the money with you _and_ put in a good word. You’d be perfect for our operations.”

“You don’t even know me.” A robotic voice says back from the newcomer. “I have other buyers looking for the prince, so I’m afraid I’ll have to say no.”

“Those buyers aren’t as legitimate as Uellusha.” Oh gods this bitch worked with the Auction. He stays up wind, his ears perked towards the conversation. “She’s incredible. Her whole operation is-”

“I don’t care.” The automated voice cuts her off. “Now give me the prince or we’ll have trouble.” A sharp crackle of a laugh issues from the other. “And I’d rather not fight such a pretty girl.”

He hears the exhale of disbelief before there’s the sound of a phaser warming up. “I think it’s best if you let me go, sweetheart.” She murmurs before letting off a shot.

Meouch moves then, keeping low as he skids right up next to where the prince’s slumped form is. The other is so gods damned light when he picks him up, next to nothing, and for a single moment every doubt and fear that had been clouding his mind lifted with that momentary success.

And then he’s being shot.

It’s nothing like with Ring Rang at the concert. No, the phaser itself cuts cleanly through the back of his calf in a clear shot. He goes down first before any kind of sound issues from him, the prince tumbling out from his grip and onto the sandy ground, not a sound issuing from the clearly unconscious Imperial.

“MEOUCH!”

The agonized scream that was moments from exploding out of him dies in his throat and he pushes up off the ground to look back in confusion. The other woman, an Unsealie he realizes in that moment, has this wide eyed look of disbelief on her face as she turns oh so slowly to the person that screamed his name.

They have their hands brought up to their masked face and while he couldn’t see their face, the horror was all too obvious. They jerk into action then, throwing something at the Unsealie that causes her to collapses with a scream the moment it hits her. “Up, now!” They demand as they spin towards him. “That’s only going to keep her down for five minutes max.”

“Why should I trust you?” He pushes out on a low breath. “You just said you had sellers…” They’re fisting the front of Meouch’s shirt and drawing him up, automated voice going almost so soft that even he can’t hear it.

“I lied.”

“Everybody lies.” He snarls back before he swipes a paw out, the claws extended. He catches the side of their helmet, uncaring as they issues a garbled noise of pain. An agonized noise leaves him the moment his other leg comes down but he pushes past it. Leoians heal notoriously fast, he’ll be fine soon enough. Get the prince and go, that’s all that mattered.

Still…

They knew his name.

He hesitates and that gives them just enough opportunity to bounce back, coming at him with a their right fist drawn back. Move, something in him says, and he does just in time to barely avoid the other’s punch. “I don’t want to fight you!” They shout, their voice modulator glitching halfway through. “We don’t have to do this!”

“You want the prince, he’s my captain’s, therefore…” He crouches low, claws scraping the sandy ground. “As his second in command, it’s my duty to protect him.” Meouch can’t help it. He grins. When was the last time he had gotten into a real fight? No, not even that... Those sparring sessions with Sung before he had left weren’t the same as this, and this was something else completely different from any other time because this was _it_. His last life, his last chance. This was what it felt like to put it all on the table.

They come at him again and he barely dodges the next punch, his leg just about giving out on him, but he sees their own tell. A limpness to their left arm. Shoulder wound. He takes advantage of that, his arm shooting forward, paw clamping over the spot until they cry out in pain. “How do you know my name?” He growls out, his claws moments from sliding out and into their skin. “Answer the question.”

“Meouch please!” The audio glitches again and for a moment he swears he knows who it is.

But it can’t be.

Gods it can’t be.

But then they reach up and whatever air he had left in his lungs from the fight leaves him because it’s not hard to make sense of what he’s looking at.

 _Who_ he’s looking at.

“Liara.”

 

-

“Ach, why’d I have to come and save this one? Ought to leave you to rot.”

Every word out of Chris’s mouth is a harsh whisper but he’s still gentle as he handles Ring Rang, flopping the Imperial over his shoulder, knowing that Phobos is watching from behind his mask. “Damn, fucker’s heavy. Why do you get the small one, you bastard?”

“I can take both, if you want?” Amin offers.

They’re both done up in their bounty hunter outfits so not as to stand out among the other patrons. Gods, it’s been a while since he’s worn this, feels right in a way. Too bad he’s on a rescue mission or he’d make nice with a few people here, start pulling in some new business. He had to start thinking about that, especially since he had gone and extended the invitation to Matt and Ryan to join their operation. Kind words could only get you so far…

“No, you… you keep an eye on that one, _comradai_.” Phobos sways on his feet as they begin to make their way towards the lobby. He doesn’t dare ask what happened down there. Hell, if he’s being honest, he doesn’t want to know. The sooner this was done and over with the better he would feel.

“Excuse me.” A voice calls behind them. Amin gives him one look as he shifts Fing Fang in his arms, the smaller Imperial letting out a weak noise. Chris flicks his eyes forward, a silent indication for them to keep moving forward, acting like they hadn’t heard a damn thing. “Gentlemen, stop.”

“ _In ainm Dhia_.” He says under his breath before he turns around. “Ah, hullo there! Didn’t know you were calling after us, friend.” Oh, tall friend! Very tall friend indeed... The alien leans over them at a solid ten feet, it’s spindly limbs all clicking in aggravation. “How can we help you?”

“Well see, I’m with hotel security and we were checking our video feeds when we saw you enter.” Fuck. He gives a nervous swallow. “Only to find these three individuals here, who you are now taking out of our hotel.”

“Yes well, our friend here is the most sober one of the group and he called us to come grab everyone you see here. Responsibility and all that.” Suddenly Phobos’s swaying is a good thing, he supposes. “So rather than cause this fine establishment, we’re just going to be on our way.”

Gods, he feels like he’s about ready to shit his pants with the amount of nerves racing through him. The alien is still staring down at them, it’s large eye unblinking. Damn thing was going to give him nightmares tonight, it was. “I would like it if you came with me for some questions.” It finally says with a terrible smile.

He could shoot it, Chris supposes, but there’s a sudden scream and the alien’s eye widens as it tries to trace out the source. It happens again and it gives them one last warning look before it’s racing off in it’s direction. “Well shit.” Chris says after a moment. “That’s that good ol’ luck of the Irish right there!” Amin gives him an unimpressed look but he’s not done yet, no sir. “Forget the Blarney stone, forget your god damn four leaf clovers, who needs any of that shite when you’ve got Chris O’feckin-Neill!”

“And me.” A pleased voice says. “I helped.”

“ _Tá brón orm_?” He says and now he isn’t looking up but rather he’s looking down at what (or who, he supposes) may be the cutest damn lass he’s ever seen in his life. “...And who are you?” He says after a moment.

And before she say a  damn thing Phobos gives a terrible noise before he goes and collapses to the ground. “Your friend!” She gasps.

“...You know the sad thing?” Amin says as he scoops the masked Lepid up. “It’s really almost a daily occurrence at this point, if we’re being honest.”

“It’s not a day with the gang if someone doesn’t slip into unconsciousness at least once. I’m hoping we’ve reached a quota now with these three.” He looks down at her again. “Still sure you want to help, miss…?”

“Oh, well, you can just call me your ticket out of here.” She breaks out into a luminous smile. “But if you really must know, Veronica works too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THIRTY CHAPTERS OF SLM, IM 99% SURE WE JUST WENT OVER 200K TOO FOR THE WORD COUNT.
> 
> LOTS OF NEW FRIENDS HAVE BEEN READING SLM TOO SO IM SO HAPPY. Y'all are literally the best, I don't know what I would do without you.
> 
> Lots of things coming into light in this chapter. That's the joy of reaching a story's climax, after all! Hoping to see you all again next week but I've got a Carpenter Brut concert I'm going to which is gonna be sUPER EXCITING, so if anything see you the following week (AKA MY LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL!!!) 
> 
> WHOO! More time to focus on writing! I can't wait!


	31. Chapter 31

What do you do when you see two Imperials, two humans, and mysterious masked individual who are all trying their best (and failing miserably) to abscond from your place of business, only to be held up by your least favorite person in said establishment?

Well you help them, obviously.

Veronica casts a glance back at the strange group once more. The dark skinned male is managing to carry both the smaller Imperial and the one in the mask effortlessly, an easy smile on his face as they make their way into the main tent. She smiles back, unable to help herself, before she looks over at the taller one. 

Goodness, he’s tall.

He’s also _ not _ smiling.

“You don’t have to worry so much!” She waves her hands at him casually. “Unless I’m reading you wrong and you’re just…” She looks around before scurrying over to him, speaking in a low stage whisper. “Constipated.”

He squawks in response, his face going a blotchy red. She can’t help it then, a pleased laugh escaping her at the sight. “Is he? Is that a problem he has?” She says then to his friend, ignoring the way Chris begins to bluster at her.

“Chris could probably use a bout of constipation if we’re being completely honest, Miss Veronica.”

“AMIN!” Chris shrills in response. 

A few eyes turn their way and she’s slipping between them, somehow managing to loop her arms into theirs while ensuring their friends weren’t jostled or dropped. “Goodness you two! I hope you don’t call yourselves professionals because this is just downright embarrassing.”

“Woman!” Chris seethes. “You’re the one who’s talking about… about bowel movements in public!” Near the end his voice gets very quiet and that earlier blotchiness returns, turning his whole face tomato red. 

“Yes and? It’s very natural!” 

“Jesus Mary and Joseph, deliver me…” The Irish man mutters under his breath.

She titters happily as she guides them along. Past the “exotic” animal displays that are actually just animals from Earth, under the hanging air acrobats suspended on lengths of silk, and towards the main exit where all the basic slots resided. “Now Amin, Chris…” They both go a bit stiff when she says their names. God, boys could be so funny sometimes. “I personally would not mind if you were to come back. You both seem like nice people, apparent constipation problems aside...”

“HEY!” Chris barks and she shushes him, nodding her head at the Imperial in his arms with a pointed look. “ACH, I don’t give a shit about this one! He’s the one that dragged us into this mess!”

“I mean Chris, you did agree…” Amin says in a soft voice but Chris is plowing on, apparently uncaring. 

“Act the maggot this one does, going off about his princeling. Thank God he likes that one now,” he nods his head towards the one in the mask. “Because just imagine that love triangle!”

“Chris…” Amin warns. Veronica’s watching with wide eyes now, her head whipping between the two of them, unable to keep the gleeful smile off her features as the tall male unknowingly digs his hole even deeper with every ranted word that passes his lips.

“Personally, my money’s on Julian, but that’s just because I’d like to see this one get his ass kicked. Several times over, mind you.” He inclines his head towards Veronica conversationally then and it takes a whole five seconds after she’s hummed back in agreement for Chris to go from blotchy red to ghost white. 

“ _ MAC SOITH _ ! YOU’RE NOT PART OF THE GROUP!” He blurts in sudden horror.

“No, no I’m not, but it sounds like a whole lot of fun, what with constantly fainting people and apparent love triangles.” She says dryly, unable to keep the smirk off her face. 

“AMIN WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP ME!? YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT FOR ME!”

“ _ A chonách san ort. _ ” Amin shrugs easily, clearly not affected by his friends near monkey screeching.

“Yeah what he said!” Veronica pipes up with a coy smile, barely able to contain her laughter when Chris tries to pin her with a menacing look. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to the earlier point I was attempting to make.” She gives them both a look then as if to say ‘May I?’ to which they both (thankfully) shut their mouths. “What I was saying is while you both seem like wonderful people who also seem to lead very exciting lives, but I wouldn’t recommend returning.” Things had been different since the Jubilee started. The increase in security, the shorter shifts so management could attend personal meetings… and now with this group grabbing Omma’s attention...

None of it could be good. “At least until the Jubilee is over.” She adds in a pleading voice.

Chris looks at her. Really looks at her like he’s trying to get a read on whether or not she’s a threat. Something clicks in the silence that follows and her eyes are immediately drawn to where his sleeve has ridden up, where the metal shows through. It comes to her then, the name that was whispered between the girls in the dressing room before a show, the name that you couldn’t help but hear now as rumors flew about through the streets and alleys of Mojave. An apparent alliance between  _ El Ladron de Estrellas _ and the down on his luck but still revered bounty hunter of lore. 

“ _ Sealgair _ .” She whispers in a stunned voice.

“Aw, feck.” Chris groans back. 

 

-

“Listen, I can explain.”

The expression on Meouch’s face is a hundred things at once. It’s confusion, it’s betrayal, it’s anger and it’s pain from the earlier accident. She can see the way he’s trying to reason with what he’s seeing, as if there’s a logical explanation for it and he just has to find it, but they don’t have time for that.

“Please, Meouch. Just this… just give me this.” Just one more moment of trust, one more moment of blind faith. It’s all she needed.

He relents then with a dazed shake of his head, simply picking up the prince and looking at her helplessly. She casts one last glance at the Unsealie on the ground, noticing that she’s beginning to stir. It’s been five minutes, maybe even longer since she had thrown the condensed Ferrum powder at her. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers before she grabs Meouch and begins to pull him along.

At first it’s just about putting space between them but eventually Liara begins to actually take note of where they are. Mojave slums, unclaimed territory… probably not the most ideal place to hide out but she’ll take it.

The minute they’re in some abandoned hovel and Liara tries her best not to inhale too deeply. “Let me see your leg-” She starts but Meouch is right up in her face, lips pulled back, fangs on full display and something in her stutters at that because she never thought she’d see that face again, feel that rage again.

“You start with telling me what the hell is going on.” He says in a low voice.

Her own lip curls back in response and every bit of fur bristles under her suit but she holds herself. She wasn’t going to be scared and helpless, but she wasn’t going to let into her instincts either. “Take five steps back and I’ll do just that.”

Meouch becomes aware of himself but only takes three, his rage shifting and cooling, turning into a calculated wariness as he watches her. “Start talking, Liara.” They ought to do something about his leg, something about the prince, but apparently they’re doing this. Alright then. Liara sighs and runs a hand over her muzzle, hating the fact that she couldn’t look Meouch in the eyes. “No bullshit.”

“Long or short version?” She almost laughs but catches herself when Meouch’s tawny eyes bore into hers with an unmistakable judgement. “...Short version it is.”

She feels antsy but it doesn’t feel right to pace so instead she busies herself with checking over her armor. “Okay, the attack on Phobos’s planet? That was the perfect excuse for me to run away, and so I did. You know that part.” She blows out a breath, hating the way her stomach begins to churn with nausea. “What I told you about Danny and Brian, that all happened too… but there was everything that happened before and in between.”

“I thought you said this was the short version.” Oh and that  _ hurts _ . She almost cringes away from his words but manages to hold herself in place, paws smoothing down the front of her thighs over and over again until she can find her focus once more. 

“I get to Mojave and I’m not even fourteen at the time. Off the strip it’s not a pretty place, as you can clearly see.” She gestures around her to the ramshackle appearance, faking a smile until her face hurts from it. “Federation is more than happy to let all the trouble congregate here where they don’t have to bother with it, so… that’s where I ended up, in the middle of it.” She gives a bark of a laugh as the memory resurfaces, clear as the day it happened. “I get this great idea in my head because I have drugs on me still and yeah, I’m a little desperate at this point too, but really I’m here thinking I can finally be someone else. I don’t have to be a smuggler. I don’t have to be bad. I can be good.” 

He’s still looking at her with hard eyes so Liara does the next best thing as she collects herself to tell the next part of the story. She goes over to Ding Dong and begins to check his vitals, fingers touching the side of his throat. “I found my way into the drug dens...” Into the very place they had been trained their entire lives to do business in, thrive in if she was going to be completely honest with herself. “Next thing you know I’m suddenly buddy buddy with the fuck who was in charge and he’s buying just about everything I have. Could not have gone better.” Funk was rare, more so in it’s purest form, so it was needless to say that she had lucked out on the supply and demand front after the Lepid Massacre. “That was just the first step though.”

She pauses and looks up at Meouch. “He’ll be okay, by the way. She applied an electrical charge to knock him out but everything else is normal. Just needs some time.” Meouch seems to relax fractionally at that and it’s so strange to think about. The earlier way he had dipped down towards the ground, the excited look that had flitted across his features.  _ “You want the prince, he’s my captain’s, therefore it’s my duty to protect him as his second in command.” _ When was the last time she had heard Meouch be proud of something meaningful like that? Never, the answer came to her swiftly, even before the drugs and his father’s damning presence he had never held his head so high, never looked in the face of danger with a smile.

“...Anyways.” He says awkwardly and she gives a jerky nod in response, pulling away from Ding Dong.

“I tracked him, got every contact he had, every safe house he visited and kept, it was gods damned perfect. Told the Federation, got some reward money too, got to see that son of a bitch go in jail. It was the long con and it was worth it.” A brittle smile finds its way to her features then. “Or so I thought.”

The realization then as she continued to make her appearance in the dens as to not draw attention to herself, the day she came in and saw him again, boastful and laughing about his “time” with the Federation. “They just take the drugs and let them go after making an example out of them. Those were his exact words. It’s then I realized if I wanted anything done, if I wanted these people to stop, I had to do something myself. For real this time.”

And that’s where it really started. The lying, the enjoyment, the  _ excitement _ of it all. A double life where she wasn’t just orphan Liara, wasn’t just the helpless kit on the ship, wasn’t just Meouch’s ball and chain. She was someone important, she was strong and wanted and everything she had ever wanted. “I promise… I promise I didn’t know anything about the Auction. I’ve handled drugs and drugs alone. Found out a few of my buyer’s are involved, but that’s as far as my involvement goes, if you even want to call it that.” 

He’s staring at her now and it isn’t with a quiet rage, no, now it’s just this indescribable sadness. “I’ve got this team of people who know one side of my life, and then Delta? She knows this part… the saboteur shit. You’re the only other person who knows now... “

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” He finally says in a soft voice and it’s terrible for that fact. She doesn’t want soft, doesn’t want understanding. That earlier rage is almost welcome at this point.

“What was the point in telling you Meouch? You were going to be gone soon, that’s what I got from every time I managed to be with your little group. Mojave wasn’t going to your problem, so I just… I just kept it all locked up.” Liara wipes at her eyes then, a low shuddering passing past her lips. “Gods, I… I thought I had this all figured out. I followed DD and Julian to Stardust and then those cyborgs attacked and then that all went to shit.” The knife wound at her shoulder pulses painfully and Liara touches it for a moment before she looks back at Meouch, hoping she’s blinked all the pain and hurt away. “And then tonight happened and I-I froze when you got shot because e-everything c-came back from the opener show and-and!”

And just like that she was crying.

And just like when they were younger, Meouch was extremely terrible at handling said fact.

“Oh gods, don’t cry!” Meouch brings his paws up to his face, dragging them down dramatically. “I-I’m fine! See, I’m even walking around like normal now!”  
“I DIDN’T KNOW THAT AT THE TIME, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!” She nearly screams because she can’t help it. Tonight has been a lot. The past week has been a lot. Eight days and this is what they had to show for it. “I didn’t… I didn’t want to lose you again, not after finding you again, not after seeing you like _this_.” She’s really crying then and there’s no helping it, especially when she trips over herself and manages to fall right back onto the couch, a cloud of dust rising as she does. “Fuck! Gods damn it!”

“Lia.” He’s touching the side of her face and she’s backing away as much as the couch cushions will allow her to, shaking her head furiously. “What…?”

“I don’t… don’t deserve…” She gives a gasping laugh, more tears spilling out as she begins to shake her head furiously. “Don’t.” She whimpers.

“If there’s anyone who doesn’t deserve this, it’s me. I still can’t believe after everything I did, somehow I found my way back to you.” That’s something coming from Meouch, who had spent their earlier years doubting the Fates, questioning their nine lives, and even the fact that mating bonds existed in the first place. “I’m sorry for everything.” He says gently as he nuzzles the side of her face with his, a soft and comforting purr leaving him. 

Liara returns the gesture before she can stop herself and suddenly Meouch is hugging her as close as possible, face finding its way to the crook of her neck. Her paws go to his mane then and she’s combing through it carefully. “I guess if anything, we just deserve each other, don’t we?” She gives a wet laugh, the earlier tears returning, streaming down her face more freely. 

“Well, when you put it like that…” He snorts and settles in more comfortably, the warm weight of his body against hers absolutely perfect in that moment. “...Gonna do right by you…” Meouch murmurs. “I promise.” 

All she wants in that moment is to stay like this, their tails intertwined and their breathing soft, but there’s still the matter of everything else. “We really ought to go. Or you should at least...” 

“We.” His paws cup her face and she’s melting at it, at how right it feels. Mate, something in her heart insists, that’s your mate. “You’re a part of the group now, whether you like it or not.”

Her brain knows better. The bond broke, shattered itself until there was nothing left, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t come to love him over time, did it? “Shouldn’t you ask your captain?” Liara teases and Meouch gives her an amused look. “It’s a legitimate question, don’t give me that look.”

“He owes me this much after everything.” Meouch says mildly, pulling back to inspect his claws with a casual air. “But you also owe him an explanation about all of this too.” He’s gesturing to the suit but Liara knows he means all of it. Every last little bit. She swallows at that but nods finally and Meouch’s relief at her agreement is immediate. “Now let’s get the hell out of here.” 

Neither of them shows any signs of moving though. Liara glances up at Meouch, all too aware of the fact that there’s not an inch of space between them in that moment. She can hear his heart thundering in his chest and she knows her own is just as traitorously loud and unyielding. “Lia.” He whispers, leaning his forehead against hers, laughing as their muzzles bump against one another. “Lia, Lia, Lia.” He sighs her name each time, pressing kiss after kiss against the side of her face. Happiness, this was happiness, wasn’t it? “Gods damn it, I-”

“...What the hell…” 

They both freeze and Liara glances over Meouch’s shoulder to see Ding Dong looking around in confusion, his stare a bit unfocused as his woozy words escape him. “What… Liara… Meouch?”

“Morning, your highness.” She smiles just so. “Nice to have you back.”

 

-

 

“Astro, put him down!”

“I’m not going to hurt him.” As if he would ever hurt Dangus! He casts a slim eyed, judgemental look in Asterid’s direction but his twin is simply claps her hands to her cheeks, a worrisome noise leaving her. “I’m just seeing if I can…”

Suddenly Dangus is no longer in his arms and instead is now on the couch opposite from him. The cat is surprisingly unaffected by the sudden change in location, glancing around curiously before yawning in an unimpressed matter. “Yes!” He throws his hands up with a pleased shout. 

“You could have zapped him into space!” Asterid scurries over to the couch and collects the tabby into her arms. But he didn’t, he doesn’t even have to say the words and Asterid’s already going relenting, her own smile coming to her face.

Their powers were coming back, slowly but surely.

Things had been strange recently. There was almost no time to train Sung with everything that had been happening. If he were being completely honest with himself, Astro hated the fact that they even had to depend on any of the adults here. He couldn’t be like Asterid, all tempered words with a sweet disposition to match, passing off their failures without a single word of judgement. 

No, he was anxious, and he was getting closer and closer to wanting to take care of this all on his own.

Asterid’s not smiling anymore and she’s staring at him with dark, worried eyes. He can’t even force himself to try to smile for her sake, instead looking out the window at Mojave’s bright skyline. “We’re getting closer.” She says in a soft voice. 

“But we’re still not there.” 

They shared most of their gifts but there were some things that they took to more easily than the other. Asterid was the maker. She saw to the beginnings of things, their origins and their path, and Astro…

He had always been the one to end them.

Entropy was something he had always had a better sense of than Asterid because it was just that, a universe collapsing in on itself as it trended more and more towards chaos. So maybe that’s why he was so desperate, so upset with how slow the uptake and had been to all of this. Years and years of waiting and feeling that damning presence grow.

Of feeling death creep closer and closer.

“I think I’m going to lay down.” Impose sleep on himself until it actually came. Chris and Amin had left an hour earlier and he couldn’t help but think that the last thing they needed was a failure, especially now. 

Of course the moment he turns around, ignoring the pleading look his sister gives him, the door slams inwards with no warning. Asterid screams and Dangus hisses and Astro moves before he can even think.

One spot to the next.

A fist cocked back and his teeth bared.

“Tiny child do not punch me!” A female voice shrills.

It’s Chris and Amin and someone else who he doesn’t know along with the Imperials and Phobos. “What happened!?” Asterid cries out as she flies over to them. “Are they okay?!”

“We’re not sure, but we’re going to find out now.” Amin’s the one Astro can tolerate the most. The soft spoken mediator of the group never let his temper get the best of him and he always did his best to reign everyone else in. For those things alone, he was thankful for Amin’s presence. “We ought to call everyone in. We can’t meet up at the hotel now.”

The strange woman lingers in the doorway as both Chris and Amin bustle inside, laying Ring Rang and Fing Fang and Phobos out as carefully as they can. “Why is she here?” Astro says after a moment, drawing both her attention and Chris’s.

“Long story.” Chris says after a moment. 

“I decided to follow along. Seemed more interesting than work.” She’s done up in a strange feathered costume and it’s clear that Asterid’s already completely enamored by her appearance. “Besides, it’s not every day you get to meet the infamous  _ Sealgair _ and see him in action.”

“Woman I told you to stop with that nonsense.” Chris says in a sharp voice but his friend simply hums in response, a pleased expression taking over her face. “Julian’s going to kill me.”

“Meouch brought his mat- Brought Liara in. What’s wrong with you bringing in a new friend?” Asterid says as she takes another step forward. “Hi by the way, I’m Asterid, and this is Dangus!” She extends her hand and the woman takes it, hissing in surprise. “Oh sorry, we tend to get a little cold.”

“A little!” She says in an incredulous voice, brows jumping upwards in surprise. “Alrighty, this sure does seem to keep getting stranger and stranger.” That’s said directly at Chris’s back and he’s tensing at it before casting an evil look over his shoulder at her. “I’m just saying-!”

“You shouldn’t be sayin’ anything! You hush your gob and sit there and look pretty, damn it!”

“Pretty!” She crows and slaps her hands down on her thighs and Chris goes a horrible red color before he begins to swear loudly in Gaelic. “What’s he saying?” She asks Amin and the other male shakes his head with a laugh. “I’ll just assume it’s all wonderful and lovely things then!”

“That’s probably for the best.” Amin snorts.

“Ahem.” This is what he’s talking about. All the minor distractions, all the stupid bullshit. Why did humans have to be so… so…

Human?

He groans and stomps over to Fing Fang, pressing his fingers against the smaller Imperial’s throat until he jerks into consciousness. “W-what!? Wh-where am I?! What…” He pants as his head whips around left and right in a blind panic. Veronica lets out a scream of confusion and both Chris and Amin back pedal away from them, mouths agape and eyes wide.

“You’re back at the safe house.” Astro says. “You were unconscious.”

“T-the...the Auction, we were…” His head whips to Ring Rang and he’s staring at the older Imperial with a tragic expression. “Gods…”

“Jesus, what have I gotten myself into?” Veronica whispers to herself and Asterid’s giving a sympathetic noise in response.

“A mess, is what.” Astro goes to Phobos next, forcing the Lepid into waking. He startles into it, jolting upwards with a choked noise. “Am I going to regret waking this one up?” He says, fingers already hovering over Ring Rang’s pulse point.

“Don’t.” Gods, what happened? Phobos’s voice is more of a whisper than ever, hoarse and near inaudible at this point. “Not yet…”

He relents before he stands, pushing his curls back from his face as he stares down at the group. “Is it going to interfere with the mission?” He says in a cool voice and Phobos is curling his fists at that. “It’s a yes or no question, Lord Phobos.” A reminder then, of what mattered in the long run. “Is it going to interfere?”

“It shouldn’t.” He says after a beat.

“Good.” Asterid looks downright miserable when their eyes meet but he simply shrugs his shoulders back in response. “It’s two hours until we were supposed to meet up. Are we still going to the hotel?” Gods, if they won’t do it then he’ll keep them on track. 

“I’ll check in with Meouch.” Chris says. “And Miss Veronica, if you’re looking to not be here anymore, Amin’ll be more than happy to take you back to your place of residence.”

Veronica pushes a hand through her short locks. “I don’t really know what this is, if we’re being completely honest. So maybe… maybe that’s for the best. Hell, I don’t know.” She gives a shrug of her shoulders then, feathers rustling. “Bounty hunters, star stealers, auctions, missions?” The human gives a nervous laugh. “What kind of shit is going on here, anyways?”

“The life changing kind.” Fing Fang says and Astro can’t help but think he couldn’t have put it better himself.

-

It’s nearly four in the morning and Julian’s seething.

He didn’t even need his core inside of  _ Il Ridotto _ to sense it but the moment they’re out in the open he’s nearly stumbling into Wing Wang with it. She grabs him and steadies him, giving Julian a stern look. “Walls up, captain.” 

“Their comms are off.” Julian spits back. “And now I have a message from Chris saying come back to the safe house, why can’t anyone do anything right?  _ Dios mio, odio esto _ .” 

The thing is he can’t blame the other male. They had forced themselves to sit there with bored expressions and stiff backed as the the majority of the Auction was paraded before them on stage. He had been thankful for whatever caused the emotional blockage because Sung couldn’t even begin to imagine what kind of twisted glee each person inside that room had experienced, their fevered desperation…

“Don’t stress yourself out, Julian. I’m sure it’s fine.” The pirate glances at him before issuing a heavy sigh. “C’mon man…”

“...Lo siento.” The walls come up but his brows are still drawn into a heavy glare. “Let’s just go home.”

There was also the fact that they hadn’t seen the other Lepid on the stage. Had Phobos seen him then behind stage? Is that why there had been a sudden change in plans? His breath begins to feel tight in his chest as he begins to imagine every terrible thing that could have happened in those few hours since he had last seen his friends.

“Hey.” Wing Wang’s voice is soft as she leans down next to him, her hand find his. “Don’t stress yourself out.” 

A repeat of his earlier words. Sung laughs a bit at that and looks up at her with a love struck smile, unable to help himself. She had opted to wear a dress tonight of the most remarkable crimson and she looked so gods damned beautiful. Hell, she always did… “You’re always telling people not to worry but I feel like you worry the most.” She touches his temple and then his cheek with warm and careful fingers. “Care to explain, Doctor Sung?”

“Can’t help it. I just care too much.” He turns his head to kiss her fingers. “Now come on, we’re getting left behind.” Julian hadn’t even bothered to wait for them, stalking off into the too hot night.

Of course they arrive just as Meouch shows up with Ding Dong slung over his back, the prince drowsy eyed as he stares down at them. “...Hi Julian…” He says after a moment.

“What the fuck?” Julian says in response.

“I can explain once we get inside.” And there’s Liara for some reason and Sung can’t help but think that they’re at some kind of strange tipping point. Something that they can’t come back from. It’s not helped by the fact that Meouch seems to be so on edge, and that paired with the fact that Liara feels so nervous… 

“Before we do, may I ask… where’s Havve?” For a moment his Leoian friend just stares at him until he’s going wide eyed in silent horror. “You forgot about him, didn’t you?” Sung says with a judging dryness, barely able to hide the pleased smile at how terrified Meouch becomes in that moment.

“I…” Meouch starts but then Havve’s opening the door, giving them all a pointed look. “H-Havve! You made it home early!”

_ I’m going to stab him _ . Havve manages to huff across the link.  _ Multiple times. _

“And I won’t stop you.” Sung says easily in response, not even bothering to translate to Meouch. 

“Listen, if you’ll just give us a chance to explain…” They’re all walking inside, pausing only so Julian can grab Ding Dong off of Meouch’s back. He all but slides into Julian’s arms, a soft sigh leaving him as he does. 

“I think everyone has some explaining to do.” Sung says as they enter the room, taking a few steps back as everyone’s shock hits him at the sight of Ring Rang on the floor and a new person on top of it all. “Hey, remember when I spent a whole day teaching you all how to use walls so I wouldn’t have to deal with all your emotional backwash? No? Okay. Cool. Fuck me, right?” The empath fakes a laugh before he throws his hands up in defeat.

“This group doing something right? Sung…” Wing Wang chastises gently, smirking just so. “You think too highly of them.”

“Implying you aren’t part of this mess.” He can’t help but smirk back then and Wing Wang’s tipping her head back with a loud laugh.

“Never~”

They've all gone and settled in and the funny thing is that Julian doesn't even bother interrogating the new person. Instead he turns right to Meouch, eyes narrowed at his second in command.  “One person from each group is going to explain what the fuck happened, starting with you. Why is my  _ principe _ half out of it, commander?”

“So possessive.” Wing Wang notes under her breath and he quickly covers his mouth to hide his snort of amusement. 

Meouch’s eyes slide to Liara and she’s giving a loud sigh as she sidles up to the middle of the room. “Well, you’re better off asking me.” She smiles nervously and Sung’s nearly bowled over by the wash of anxious nerves that the other feels in that moment. “...Let’s go back, to the beginning.”

And that’s how they learn the story of Liara Sharptooth.

Julian’s furious but he’s also understanding as she reaches the end. The desperation, the need to be someone else… he knew it all too well. That’s what his entire upbringing had led him to. “...I’m sorry for the shoulder.” He finally said after a moment, that being the only response he could settle on as his emotions continued to war inside of him. Liara had shrugged at that, lips pulling at the corners just so.

“Gonna have to work on your aim, captain.” She says with a toss of her streaked hair, grinning just so.

It’s onto Chris then who tells the majority of what he can, introducing them all to Veronica halfway through, the poor thing pale and wide eyed at everything being said. Still, she’s handling it well, much better than Ryan or Matt had. “Now what in God’s named happened to you?” Chris says as he looks at Fing Fang and Phobos. “Why the SOS?”

“...What happened with the Dolorians?” Phobos whispers in response and Wing Wang goes very, very still at his side, her wall moments too late to cover not only the panic that the name causes, but the terrible ache of loneliness that follows after. 

“We still don’t know the whole story.” Wing Wang finally begins after she's collected herself, holding her head up high. Ding Dong’s slipped off into some distant dream world, sprawled out over Julian’s lap. “But the Ma’Im mission... it spawned from the Empire trying to find the source of where the hybrids started. Dolorians… Ma’Im itself… the whole thing has completely wiped from all the royal records, even the advanced files we’re given as Historians." She looks at Fing Fang. "I'm sure you haven't had the access granted either, have you?"

"Only official Advisors are allowed to see that kind of information." Fing Fang says helplessly. Wing Wang shrugs it off before she begins to seek out his hand blindly, her eyes never once leaving Ring Rang as she begins to speak again. "Ring Rang was the only one to come back. Everyone else died.”

She covers her lower mouth with her free hand and slumps back onto the couch, her emotions a dark cloud hanging over her. “Polly was there. Polly died and I don’t think he ever forgave himself for it. So if you saw anything to do with them…” Wing Wang trails off by the implication is obvious enough. The fear of water, the way Ring Rang was so insistent on pushing people away.

“Gods.” Sung breathed out as his eye fell upon the still sleeping Imperial. 

“There was one there…” Phobos covers his face, a miserable noise leaving him. “H-He went into shock, I almost… almost couldn’t…”

“You did though Phobos. And Meouch, you saved the prince tonight.” He stands and looks around the group, eye lighting upon Astro and Asterid. “We were there tonight. We saw it for what it really was. We’re this close to shutting it all down. We just have to keep our eyes on the prize. Or you know, eye.” He points at his own with a soft laugh, hoping someone will join in. 

Only silence follows of course and his shoulders slump with it. “Despite all the bullshit, I really am glad I’m able to do with with all of you.” Sung says in a soft voice.

“Sung’s right.” Phobos stands next to him. The Lepid smiles at him just so, weak but still hopeful. “We know… what we’re up against now…” He manages hoarsely. 

“I think you’re all forgetting something.” Liara says in a cold and unforgiving voice, her russet eyes narrowed.

“ _ Que _ ?” Julian says and Liara turns towards him, putting her hands on her hips.

“Sure, puppy boy over there met her, but who exactly is  Uellusha, and more importantly… where has she been during all of this?”

“Finally!” Astro breaks the silence that follows. “Someone’s finally asking the legitimate questions!” 

_...Let’s just hope we’re ready for the answers. _ Havve murmurs across their link and Sung couldn’t agree more.


	32. Chapter 32

 

Ding Dong wakes up with a coppery taste in the back of his mouth and the familiar comfort of the safe house bed underneath him. He sits up and stretches his long limbs out, eyes lighting upon Julian’s hunched form at the desk. “Gods...What happened last night?”

The pirate turns, eyebrows raised high and expression that of surprise. “Oh, you’re awake.” He notes and Ding Dong manages a “barely...” back back before he’s flopping back into the  bed. “ _Buenos dias, principe_.” The bed dips and there’s fingers stroking down the column of his spine. “I’m surprised you’re even up.”

“Once again, I reiterate, what happened last night?” He speaks into the pillow as he arches up and back into the touch, a pleased noise sighing out of him. Julian moves again and suddenly there’s a weight on his back as the other straddles him, Ding Dong melting the moment Julian begins to massage his aching shoulders. “Goodness, what did I do to deserve this?”

“Well, for lack of better words _principe_ , you got tased.”

“Tased!?”

“And kidnapped.”

“KIDNAPPED?!”

His head snaps up but Julian’s tutting and pushing it back down onto the pillows. “ _Por favor_ , let me explain.” Julian’s surprisingly calm in that moment so it must have not been the worst thing in the world, Ding Dong supposes.

But then he hears the story.

“So Liara…” A low groans leaves him as Julian works out a knot on his shoulder. “Liara was like a secret agent but _not_ double timing us, just everybody else, and now she’s _for sure_ on our side.” The prince turns his head to the side so he can look up at Julian and the other male simply nods in response. “You know, it’d be nice if one of these days things calmed down a bit.” Ding Dong says in a soft voice.

“That’s why we’re taking a break today, Dee. _Un descanso, si_?” A break day? Could they even manage that on their tight schedule? How did Asterid and Astro feel about it? What about Phobos?

“What else aren’t you telling me?” He’s trying, he really is, to stay on task and be the responsible one, but Julian’s callused fingers are making a complete useless mess of him at this point. “Jules…”

A sigh and Julian’s shifting them around until he’s tucked carefully into his arms. For a moment there’s just silence and distantly Ding Dong can hear the house coming to life around them. Hushed voices, the quietest he’s ever heard them, issue from the hallways and down below. “Gods, did someone die, Julian?” It’s supposed to be a joke, something to change the strange mood that’s settled over the room, but it’s too much of a possible reality at that point.

“No, no. _Todos estan seguros_.” Safe, everyone was safe. How strange it was to have come to care for people so deeply in the span of two months. It was even before that, wasn’t it? From the first time Sung smiled at him from the other side of his prison door, from the first time Phobos hugged him, to when Havve pressed that knife into his hand and Meouch had gone and disobeyed orders to bring Wing Wang in to save him.

Save them.

“I know I’ve said it before, but I just really think before you go back to the Empire, you should find some time to talk to Ring Rang with Wing Wang.” Julian says against the curve of his shoulder and something clicks into place. The first turn of a key in a lock. Ding Dong stays quiet though, simply just nodding in response and Julian seems more than happy to change the subject. “ _Yo estaba pensando_ … Maybe we go out to the desert today. Remember how I told you about how nice it is out there?”

“Was wondering when you were going to take me.” Ding Dong draws Julian’s fingers up to his mouth, kissing the digits and the inside of his palm. “ _Un novio tan malo_.” He teases and Julian gives a bark of a laugh in response. “That was one of the first things you said we would do when we were on Mojave.”

“Well excuse me, _principe_. I just wanted to show you a good time, impress you.” Julian muses casually but Ding Dong can hear it, the nerves that hide behind those careful words and tone.

“Julian.” A soft laugh escapes him. “You impress me every day.”

The hand is being drawn away from his mouth and suddenly he can’t breathe because Julian’s hugging him so tight. “ _Te amo, principe. Mi estrella brillante, mi todo_ …” Ding Dong leans back into it then, letting Julian draw him in that much closer. “ _Yo necesito_ …”

“ _Estoy aqui,_ Julian _._ ” I’m here. He turns over and presses his mouth to Julian’s, fingers tangling in his hair as they begin to kiss. The desert can wait, the day itself can wait if he’s being completely honest.

Because Julian needs him.

-

“...Aaaaannd... they’re fucking.”

Meouch _knew_ that. He couldn’t but know it already because he has an incredible sense of smell and hearing as well, but he chose to ignore those things and move on with his day without comment because that was the _appropriate_ thing to do.

But when was Doctor Sung ever appropriate?

He looks over his cup of coffee at Sung and pulls a face, vaguely threatening and totally disgusted, and the empath is returning it ten fold. “Listen here, you hear it sure, but you don’t get all of the… feelings…” He wiggles his hands in front of his core before he’s standing up with a frustrated groan. “They couldn’t wait until we like, left for the day or some shit? Gods…”

“When you got to fuck, you got to fuck.”

Now _that’s_ the comment that takes him by surprise because it comes from Liara of all people. She had stayed the night in his room, his _bed_ off all places. It hadn’t been anything but it had been everything in that moment to him. The sound of her breathing evening out as she drifted off, the way she sighed in her sleep. There had been bare inches between them and yet Meouch had never felt further away in that moment.

So here she was now in a mismatch of clothes from his closet and Chris’s because they were the closest in size to her (barely) and she had said she wasn’t taking anything from Ring Rang’s closet (adamantly.) She’s got her tongue half poked into a glass of orange juice now, completely unaffected by her own words as Meouch was in that moment.

“Liara!” She looks up then in confusion at his scandalized tone.

“Well it’s true!” She rolls her eyes and leans back into the chair. “Don’t act like it’s not, Meouch.”

“But they do it all the time.” Sung says sullenly. “And now I have to get my pylon because they’re gonna go at it for a while.” He hangs his head with a sigh “...They always do…”

“Between that and all the fainting, I’m surprised you get any work done here.” She smiles then, all fangs at them from across the table. There’s something shifting in her, becoming more open, more comfortable and at ease with them. It had come and go before and now it was becoming more substantial. “I’m also interested if that was the case when it was just you and Julian, Meouch.”

And just like that there’s coffee all over his muzzle and the table too as he spit takes. Sung’s giving a whoop of a laugh before he slams his hand down on the table, doing his best to gulp down air to fuel the rest of his cackling. “LIARA!” He yells and she’s gesturing with her cup, the orange juice sloshing dangerously.

“WHAT? THERE’S NO LAW SAYING YOU CAN’T FUCK YOUR CAPTAIN!” She says in an awfully loud voice, surely drawing the attention of the full safehouse, causing him to stare at her in complete horror.

“The kids _did_ say there was alternate realities and universes out there. There could be a Meouch out there totally fucking Julian right now. Or vice VERSA!” Sung manages out between laughs. “Oh captain, my captain… please… I need you.” The empath sprawls himself out languidly across his chair, fingers clasped to his core. “Please~”

“He’s just a slutty space kitty looking for love.” Liara chimes back and Sung just about collapses to the floor, howling uncontrollably. Meouch whips his head towards her and she gives a bit of a shrug, doing her best to tame her smile.

“My gods, what are you doing to my boyfriend in here?” That’s Wing Wang popping her head in, looking fresh faced and surprisingly untroubled given the events that transpired last night. She leans down and helps him up, brushing imaginary dirt off his shoulders as she does. “Breathe, Sung.”

“Tryin’.” He wheezes out before leaning against her, a soft sigh leaving him. “Hard to when you’re always taking my breath away, babe.”

“Sung.” She gives a good natured roll of her eyes.

“It’s true!”

He remembers then what he had said to Havve the night before, before everything had happened. Love and marriage and all those mundane things. Was it even possible? What was he going to do? Stay with Julian or go off on his own? What about Liara? This was her home now, right? Could he stay here with her? Or did he go off with the band if there even was one? Gods, what he would give to have that sweet spot of eighteen years again. Still young, finally recovered, just fucking around with the guys and learning what it meant to be himself outside of the drugs, outside of a mate…

“Meouch…” A soft paw touching his shoulder and he’s coming back to the kitchen once more. “You uh, thinking about that alternate reality thing?” She grins and he shrugs her hand off with an embarrassed noise. “Listen, as someone who has openly explored her sexuality, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it.”

“Liara.” He manages in a tight voice, embarrassment flushing through him.

“I mean what are you supposed to do when you’re in space Vegas? Take a vow of chastity?” She blows out an unimpressed noise. “No thanks.”

Oh gods, it wasn’t that there was anything wrong with that, it was just something Meouch wasn’t sure he could handle hearing at 10 AM. Thankfully Sung finally seemed to pick up on his discomfort and was disentangling himself from Wing Wang and coming to the head of the table.

“Friends! We’ve been given a break day.” He claps his hands in front of his chest and grins at them, eye alight. “Now, to quote Ferris Bueller, known icon of the 1980s... ‘The question isn’t what are we going to do. The question is what _aren’t_ we going to do?’” He grins and it speaks of trouble.

But it also speaks of a good time.

And Meouch’ll be damned if he doesn’t take that while the chance still remains.

-

Asterid knew her brother very, very well.

She knew how well he could play the violin, she knew how he had a penchant for terrible drama books and a hidden journal (gods forbid she call it a diary) where he scribbled away all of his feelings, and how he just really, really liked neapolitan ice cream for some reason unknown to her.

So she knows something’s up when she finds him creeping around a corner, stealing glances into the safehouse family room like he’s gone and planted a bomb inside.

Asterid simply cranes her neck past him, ignoring his hissed sounds of protest he issues, surprised to find Fing Fang of all people curled up on the couch with a book. “Oh.” She says, the realization dawning upon her. “Gods, Astro, stop being weird and just say hi.”

Astro’s brow slants as he begins to shake his head furiously, still keeping ridiculously silent as he does. Fine, if that’s how he wanted to do it… “If you’re not going to, I am.” Fing Fang wasn’t made out of the same stuff as the rest of them, that much was obvious. Too soft for all of this, all too easy to damage and bruise.

He finally issues a despairing noise at that but it’s too late. She’s already around the corner and approaching steadily, arms swinging willy nilly. No one deserved to be alone in all of this, and besides…

You could never have enough friends.

He’s still completely absorbed in his book as she nears. Maybe she shouldn’t interrupt… but one last glance at Astro, who’s pale faced and swiping his arms about wildly in some kind of an attempt to get her to stop, and she can’t help it.

“Watcha reading?”

Fing Fang startles and just about throws the book up in the air before he whips his head towards her. “O-oh! Uh… it’s just…” He clutches it to his chest then and she can literally feel her eyes round in her head, her hands draw up to her own chest in response at how darling he is. “Lord Phobos has all these romance novels lying around and I thought I would give one a try.” The Imperial’s cheeks flood with color and he quickly glances away. “They can get very raunchy…”

“Raunchy!” She says with a flap of her hands. “Let me see, let me see!”

“Asterid!” Ah, check and mate. Astro’s stalking around the corner with a glare on his features and a purpose to his stride. She shrinks back into the couch but she can’t help the grin on her face, especially when he starts to go off on a tangent.

“You’re bothering him! He’s been reading in peace for the past thirty minutes.” Oh Astro. Thirty minutes? She clamps her lips together in attempt not to call him out on watching the other boy for a solid half hour, instead just nodding where she knows he’ll want her to. “And then you have the audacity to try and take his book. Besides, you shouldn’t be reading that!”

Okay, now that gets her a little pissed. “If he can read it, I can read it. We’re literally hundreds of thousands of years old, Astro!”

“It’s not appropriate!”

“How do you even know!? It’s not like you’ve read it!”

“Would you like to?”

Fing Fang’s soft voice causes them both to pause. He’s got the book outstretched towards Astro, a hint of the blush still covering his cheeks from earlier. For a moment Astro stares the book, then stares at the Imperial. “I-It’s actually not that bad, although the plot’s a bit contrived. It’s a spin on Hades and Persephone, well… Prosperina and Pluto, but that’s not as commonly known.” He starts to ramble before shaking his head. “B-but you know… it’s the usual.” He’s back to blushing in full. “With lots of gratuitous porn.”

“Phobos!” Asterid swipes the books before Astro can with a scandalized gasp, already paging through it. “Let’s see here, ahem… Oh my!” She slams the book shut before she can read anything more about pulsing lengths and becoming one _down there._ “That’s porn, alright.”

“Asterid, what did I tell you!” Astro hisses. She can see it though, the way he’s relaxing without realizing it. His shoulders slope, his brow isn’t permanently furrowed in the way it has been over the past few days, hell, since this began. She had been so nervous when Julian had announced that they needed a break today, nervous for what Astro could say, what he could do…

“Well, what else am I supposed to do? Or Fing Fang for that matter?” She wraps an easy and amicable arm around his shoulder. “It’s boring! We can only play with Dangus so much, and practice so much inside these walls!”

The realization hits them both at the same time.

“...Say…” Asterid creeps in a bit closer. “...Fing Fang…”

He gives a bit of a startled noise and she’s laughing with it, her hair lighting with small stars as she does. “I was just going to say do you want to go out?”

“Out?” He squeaks and she can’t help but laugh at the implication in his tone.

“Yeah, out _side_.” Astro rolls his eyes, clearly picking up on it too. “Like, on Mojave.”

“B-But we can’t…” He’s clutching the book to his chest again, looking around nervously, like Julian and Ding Dong are going to show up and start reprimanding them. “The prince, he-”

“He’s going to spend the whole day with Julian.” Asterid says as kindly as she can, all too aware of the younger Imperial’s feelings. “Phobos is watching Ring Rang and I’m pretty sure Sung, Wing Wang, Meouch and Liara are up to something illegal and-or illicit...”

Fing Fang sighs and hangs his head. “Don’t forget about Chris and Amin, they’re meeting up with Matt and Ryan. So yeah, there’s like no one else to hang out with. So come on.” Astro says as he offers the other boy his hand. “It’s time we fucked around for once.”

“Yeah!” She claps her hand over Astro’s. “We’ll be like the three musketeers! Whaddaya say, Fing Fang?

“Technically there’s four of them.” Fing Fang says and they all stare at each other for a moment until the answer become obvious, the realization causing Astro and Asterid to smile and Fing Fang to pale.

“Havve!” The chorus in unison.

“...Havve…” Fing Fang says, infinitely less enthusiastic.

-

Phobos is dozing when it happens.

Ring Rang startles in awareness, his entire body jackknifing off the bed with a gods awful noise. Half ragged inhale, half beginnings of a scream. He’s panting as his head jerks from one side to the next until finally they land on the Lepid. Phobos is half out of seat, fingers curled awkwardly as he reaches out before drawing back.

“...Where…?” Ring Rang finally chokes out.

“My room.” His voice is wrecked. Ring Rang begins to wrack his brain for what happened last night, trying to find reason why he would be here, why his own body would feel so stiff limbed, thoughts so distant from him...

“Why?” The Imperial finally asks and something tragic flits across the Lepid’s face before he can school his features into that of neutrality. “Gods, Phobos, you don’t have to fucking baby me.”

“Last night… A Dolorian...”

Oh gods, never mind. He goes cold under the sheets and his entire body breaks out into a sweat at the name, at the memories it threatens to conjure. He covers his face and shift up the bed, away from Phobos as a shuddering breath leaves him.

_Bloodied waters and endless depths and the feeling of Polly’s hand slipping out of his._

They sit there for gods knows how long in that awkward silence, Ring Rang’s knees drawn up to his chest, Phobos still seated and stiff backed in the chair. “Did it jeopardize anything?” He finally chokes out. “Are we completely fucked?”

“I don’t think so. Julian… Julian wanted everyone... to take the day off, recuperate.”

“Because of me.” Not a question, no room to even make it into one. Phobos issues a soft noise and shakes his head and Ring Rang only scoffs in response. “Don’t lie.”

“Liara…” He starts helplessly before his voice cuts off awkwardly. “...S-sorry, hard… trouble speaking.” Phobos looks down at his hands before he curls the fingers into little fists. He feels guilt in that moment. Not just over how he went and fucked everything the night before (because that much is obvious) but because here he was, forcing Phobos to speak despite his struggle. He spoke for you first, Ring Rang, days earlier you were the reason he broke that vow and what did you have to show for it?

Nothing.

“I’m sorry.” Sorry didn’t even begin to cover it but it’s all he can manage at this point. Phobos tilts his head in question and he has to bite down on his tongue before it all comes spilling out, opting instead to just repeat himself once more. “I’m sorry.”

“...Apology accepted.” No ‘don’t worry’, no ‘it’s okay’, no smoothing over or avoidance, just simply acceptance for what he had done.

For what he _hadn’t_ done.

He’ll take it.

Phobos moves to the edge of the bed and reaches over, his hand falling upon his knee. They hadn’t bothered to change him last night and at the very least Ring Rang can be thankful for the fact that he hadn’t gone and pissed or shit himself last night despite it all. “So, what’s everyone up to, bug brain?” Phobos opens his mouth to speak and Ring Rang shakes his head, reaching over and tapping the Lepid’s index finger. “Ah-ah, take a break from talkin, yeah?”

O-K. Phobos writes out along his kneecap. I T-H-I-N-K W-E-R-E A-L-O-N-E.

“Yeah?” It was quiet. Too quiet, almost. Phobos nods and leans in closer, hair falling over his face. “Damn, whole house to ourselves.” Thank gods Phobos is here. Waking up alone was too close to comfort, too much like waking up in that med bay hospital bed after Ma’Im…

“Ring Rang.” Phobos croaks and he blinks, coming back from whatever place he had just been in for however long.

“W-What did I say about talkin?” He manages with a shaky laugh. “So, a defected captain and a secret Lepid Lord have the whole day to themselves. Whatever shall we do?” Distraction, he needed a gods damned distraction. Phobos scratches the crown of his head before he pushes his hair back from his face, antennae curling in thought.

Ring Rang could think of quite a few things, most including the bed that they’re both on right now, but he shakes his head and keeps his mouth shut until Phobos finally begins to spell out something upon his leg.

I-V-E B-E-E-N W-A-N-T-I-N-G T-O S-H-O-W Y-O-U S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G.

“Oh?” He feels his usual smile pull at the corner of his lips and Phobos is returning it, albeit softer, but there’s something there, a gleam of something mischievous...

“But first…” His voice goes tight at the end and he sighs in annoyance before he goes back to writing once more. W-E N-E-E-D T-O G-E-T A R-I-D-E.

-

Liara had done a lot of interesting things with her life, especially after she got away from smuggling. Mojave lent itself to that, after all, but there was one thing she hadn’t done since she had gotten here.

And that was visit the Metics.

Because, in Sung’s words, you know, why not?

Metics weren’t necessarily shunned by the underground communities she had affiliated herself with over the years, rather, they were always looked upon with indifference. The hybrid species was simply just too mellifluous for the likes of them. She supposed that being considered flighty and harmless was the nicest assumption that had been made about the race, the other’s being that they were sneak thieves, that they were impure, that they were a genetic mistake.

She still couldn’t quite believe that Ding Dong had gone and made a deal with the Metic Queen, had learned her true name even. They were known to open their doors to the public from time to time, to offer respite and enjoyment that normally wasn’t found on Mojave, but all of this? A spurned royal with a network of spies, a Queen just looking to do right by her people…

Mojave really was full of secrets.

“Also, this may or may not be true, but I also heard that Metics have got the good good.”

Sung’s assumed his usual position. His hands on his hips, his smile at the ready, his legs braced apart just so. Golden boy, she thinks to herself. A modern day Achilles, if not a bit more hyperactive and prone to emotional outbursts, going off of Meouch’s stories.

“Do not ever call it that ever again.” Meouch says in disgust, causing her to snort into her paw. “You are such an embarrassment Sung, oh my gods.”

“Okay, let me just scream ‘weed!’ in the middle of this public place. That sounds really smart Meouch.” He tosses his hair back from his visor, a smug little grin playing across his lips. Meouch is bristling and Liara can only watch as the empath’s Achilles Heel makes itself known.

And it’s name is Wing Wang.

“Doctor Sung, if I remember correctly, you did exactly that when we were last here.” She’s got her feet in the water already, looking oh too pleased with herself after the words hit home. “Don’t let him sass you, Meouch, he’s a hypocrite.”

“Babe!” Sung throws his hands down dramatically, gesturing wildly. “You’re supposed to love and support me, not call me out!”

She simply just smiles at him and it takes Sung a whole five seconds before he’s lifting her up into her arms and throwing her into the pool. “SUNG!” She shrieks when she resurfaces. “YOU ASSHOLE!”

Sung’s hiding behind Meouch and it takes one look to know he’s on the same page as her. “May I?” She inclines her head towards the male Leoian and he smiles at her oh so evilly.

“You may.”

“May what?” He says in an innocent voice, blinking up at them.

And that’s how Doctor Sung finds himself being flung into the pool alongside his now laughing girlfriend.

“You’re so light!” Liara yells when he comes back up, gasping like a fish and paddling at the water until he finds his balance within it. “I didn’t know you’d go so far!”

“I am not light! I am fine toned and musc- _BGLHGHGKH_!” And down he goes with a stream of bubbles, Wing Wang’s head pushing down on the crown of his head as she laughs maniacally. Before she can stop herself, before the earlier doubts that had been plaguing her for the past few days can surface, she’s jumping in alongside the two, her own laugh exploding out of her the moment she comes back up for air.

“I could have drowned!” Sung is saying in a loud voice. “You know, actually, that means I’d need mouth to mouth, do it again.”

“I am not enabling a drowning kink.” Wing Wang says dryly.

“I think technically that’s breath play.” Liara notes before she can help it. Wing Wang stares at her, eyeliner and mascara still running down her face, before she’s laughing again, possibly even harder than before.

Her heart warms at that, more so when Sung smiles at her as well. She didn’t just want to be Meouch’s ex mate, someone who was dragged into this on accident- she wanted to be these people’s friends, someone that go along with them and helped them, made them laugh…

This was the first step.

“You going to stay up here?” She’s half teasing half serious as she turns to Meouch. She wouldn’t blame him. Hell, she was really only going to see the Metics, see what kind of lives they lived. Just because she had sold drugs didn’t mean she did them.

It was about having control, no matter what.

Meouch sighs and looks down at them. The sound of the lighter comes to the forefront of her mind, the way she had even heard the flame come to life over the line. “You don’t have to.” She adds in a much softer voice.

“Yeah, Meouch…” Sung swims over to them and it’s almost comical how he’s nearly submerged in the five feet of water while she’s half out of it. “There’s no pressure man. I just didn’t want to leave you behind.”

Meouch’s expression softens at that and something she doesn’t quite understand passes between the empath and him in that moment. Five years. They had known each other for five years. Meouch couldn’t have been more than sixteen or seventeen and he had come into his early adulthood with these three other males she barely knew. The need to thank Sung for his optimism, for his strength and support is so compelling in that moment but she bites her tongue.

Later.

“I told you this before, but I’m really glad you joined the group.” An arm is looping through hers and suddenly Wing Wang is leaning against her, clear faced finally and smiling. “Mind you, that was before I knew you were a total badass and secret agent, but it still stands.”

“Badass secret agent, huh?” She’d have to tell Delta about that one. She smiles at the other female, grateful for how naturally it comes to her face.

The water ripples and suddenly Meouch is in the pool with them. “Alright, so now what?” He’s saying, arms folding across his chest. “Do we wait.”

“Uh, actually, great question…” Sung gives a bit of a pause. “It was over there, in that rocky area, do you think if I just knock…?”

“This was your great idea, Sung.” Wing Wang says and that’s when Sung starts to panic because he can hear the bored drawl to her voice, the way she’s not impressed with his apparent ‘great idea.’ Liara gives her a nudge and Wing Wang presses her lips together, doing her best not to smile at Sung’s near desperate doggy paddle to the other side of the pool. “He can get so worked up, it’s so cute.” Wing Wang whispers.

“You’re awful.” Liara says, meaning it as a compliment.

“I know~” Wing Wang hums back.

“I feel like I should be following Bro Code and helping him out, but I also like to see Sung struggle.” Meouch comes up behind them then. “Helps knock him down a few pegs.”

“But he’s already so short, he needs all the help he can get.” Oh they’re both laughing now, causing Sung to whip back to them as he clings to the wall.

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY!?”

“Nothing shorty, you keep doing your thing over there.” She yells back before purposely lowering her voice. “ _Whatever_ that is.”

And before they can issue another series of laughs there’s a clearing of a throat and they all turn, coming face to face with a colorful Metic, their brows drawn together in obvious judgement.

“Ah, you two again.” A drawn out sigh. “And you’ve brought friends.”

“That’s right.” Meouch wraps an arm around her waist and she thrills at it. “Friends.”

-

It wasn’t too often that people approached him. It was the penchant for knives, he supposed, and the red optics, and the imposing spiked armor, and the awful maw upon his face plat that rarely ever moved.

And yet here were three of the youngest members of their little group, all staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Hello Mr. Hogan, we were wondering if you wanted to join us on an adventure today.” Asterid says in a too formal voice. Mr. Hogan. He’s never head that one before. He holds up a finger before he’s reaching into one of his pouches, grabbing a pad and paper.

‘Just Havve is fine.’

“I could have told you that.” Astro mutters and Havve’s scribbling once more.

‘What exactly are you three up to?’

They both begin to nudge Fing Fang until the Advisor finally finds the courage to speak, his eyes not once meeting Havve’s as he does.

“Well, we just… see, there’s this thing called the Three Musketeers, but the title is misleading because there’s four, and then we realized that you may be lonely today and that you might want to come along…”

 _Sung…_ He speaks across their link. _Are you hearing this?_

 _They like you!_ Sung sounds far away but their link still holds strong. Nothing like when he went in that damn casino. _Aww, you can be their chaperone-dad bot for the day. Make sure they don’t get in trouble._

 _That’s not my job, Sung…_ but he’s not really putting up that much protest. Still, there’s the whole matter of him being one of the most obvious out of the group that was wanted. No doing away with any of the previously mentioned things that made him so unapproachable.

 _Oh that?_ Sung must pick up on his growing concern. _The kids can totally make you invisible. They’ve done it before. Hey, tell them when I get back, I wanna learn how to do that. Can I learn how to do that? I wanna learn how to do that._

_Shouldn’t you be focusing on your shenanigans?_

_Oh, yeah! Also like, don’t get worried if things get weird._

_Weird, Sung, what’re you-_

_Drugs Havve, we’re doing drugs._

He slaps a hand against his face plate, causing the kids to all jump. ‘Sorry, I was communicating with Sung.’ He writes. ‘He’s up to trouble.’

“Unsurprising.” Astro grumbles, folding his skinny arms over his chest. “Listen, are you in or not? We don’t need-”

“Astro!” Asterid smacks his shoulder with the back of her hand oh so gently before pointing a warning finger at him. “You are being very rude today!”

“...And? How is that different from any other day.” Still, he relaxes just so, reminding him terribly of what his earlier days had been with Sung after he had finally begun to settle into himself, become his own person outside of that murderous rage that had plagued him for years. Playful reprimands with steeled looks, casual warnings that always were followed up by a mental reminder to be more aware of himself. They had both done it to each other and still did, although it was becoming a bit more of Havve’s thing nowadays to Sung.

He wasn’t complaining though.

‘I don’t have anything better to do.’ All his repairs and systems were updated and good to go. ‘But we need to cloak ourselves. That’s a requirement.’ Maybe he ought to look into installing something like that before this was all said and done. It might take some work and shopping on the black market, but stealth modifications were out there…

_Havve... break day, remember?_

_Go smoke your weed, Sung._

_I will, thank you very much!_

“I think we can manage that.” Asterid smiles. “Undercover Mojave trip, here we go. Get excited Fing Fang! Whoo-hoo!” She throws up her arms but Fing Fang stays just like that, face turned down to the floor. So he goes ahead and channels his inner Sung, lifting his arms up and waving them about with a dry amusement, causing Asterid to cheer even louder. “See, Havve gets it! I’m-I’m going to change, and then we can go.”

“Asterid, you can just change your clothes-!” Astro calls after her as she races up the stairs. She pops back, glaring just so.

“I WANT TO HAVE A MONTAGE MOMENT, ASTRO!” She huffs and then she’s gone.

“...Girls are weird.” Fing Fang finally says and he can’t help but laugh internally at that, optics flickering with the silent sound.

‘You’re all weird to me.’ He writes and then they’re both laughing too.

It takes almost a half hour until Asterid shows up. Fing Fang’s got half a sandwich eaten by that point, a fact that apparently causes the female star twin to give a cry of dismay.

“We were gonna do lunch!”

“You didn’t tell him that. You didn’t tell any of us that!” Astro’s snapping at the same time Fing Fang’s rushing his plate to the trash, saying that he was still hungry and that it wasn’t that good anyways and Havve can only stare before he’s dropping his faceplate into his hands.

Today was going to be a long day indeed.

-

It had started with finding a bike that suited Ring Rang’s apparent requirements.

Hoverbike, first and foremost. He didn’t like those “traditional” Earthen hunks of metal, even the supposed “crotch rockets” were an annoyance to the Imperial, despite their slick and small design. “The more sharp edges it has, the better.” He had said, sliding the sunglasses he had stolen all those nights ago onto his face, grinning all the while.

A modern day chariot, Phobos supposes. Made for speed and made for war. Bonus points if it was slick black metal, Ring Rang told him as well. And of course, last but not least, helmets.

“Because safety’s important.” He had said when Phobos had gaped at him.

“You, safe?” He croaked.

“Rarely, but when it matters, yes.” A hand on his cheek, patting the skin there twice before pulling away. It goes through him and he wants nothing better to drag that hand back and keep in place. He had sworn he had seen something earlier in the bedroom, a look about Ring Rang that he knew was plain across his own features. One of wanting, one of need.

But that was probably just him being desperate.

It takes them a full hour to find it but when they do it’s everything Ring Rang could want and more. It’s an awful thing, like it was made for a hunt, and the moment Ring Rang seats himself upon the leather he’s giving a low, impressed laugh. “Just give me a minute, yeah?” It doesn’t even take that long for the Imperial to hotwire the damn thing, to get it purring beneath him. “You think I should keep it?” He says in an almost innocent voice, but there’s something in his eyes, a damning gleam that causes Phobos to whisper his name harshly. “Okay, okay, calm down, I’ll return it.” And then, under his breath, a near scoff of a word. “Later.”

“Now you’re gonna stand guard and I’m gonna get us helmets, yeah?” Ring Rang’s tugging the same scarf from the day before around his face a bit tighter. “Just act casual.”

Casual. Dressed in all black under the sweltering sun, the scarf covering the lower half of his face and most of his head. Right. He gives Ring Rang a dry look which gets him a snort in response. “Casual.”

“Casual.” He says back, leaning up against the bike, nearly yelping when it shifts underneath him and away.

“...And maybe _not_ do that.” Ring Rang throws over his shoulder with a cawing laugh, causing Phobos’s cheeks to flame.

He returns thirty minutes later, tossing a helmet in Phobos’s direction before he pulls his own on, tapping the side of it a few times pointedly. For a moment the Lepid can only stare before he’s repeating the action, confused as to why when suddenly-

“-ar me now?” Ring Rang’s voice says in amusement and he’s gasping with it.

“I can!”

“Good. Makes things a lot easier.” Ring Rang tilts his helmeted head at him. “You wanna drive?”

“Me!” Phobos shrills before he gives a slight cough. “I don’t even… even know how.”

“It’s easy. ‘Sides, I’ll be right behind you, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

That’s funny, he wants to say, because I have everything to worry about. He’s still apprehensive about stealing the bike and he can only imagine how Ring Rang got the helmets, but neither of those are anything compared to the idea of the Imperial being so close to him.

“...F-fine…” He finally manages out. “B-but I’m pulling over… if… if it gets to be too crazy.”

“Aww, but when it gets crazy it gets fun.” Ring Rang’s sliding back onto the leather seat, scooching back. “Now c’mon, bug brain, let’s ride.”

So that’s how Lord Phobos, Lord of the late Lepids, finds himself ripping down the main drag of Mojave on a stolen hoverbike, going way too fast for his own good, Ring Rang’s howling cheer egging him on, causing his earlier nerves and anxiety to melt away. One day to not feel guilt, one day to actually enjoy himself for the first time in what felt like ages. It was still there, the need to be doing something, but there was something about Ring Rang’s hands on his wrists, steering him in the right direction, tightening his hand around the clutch and causing them to go faster.

“See, you’re a natural.” Ring Rang’s voice is a near purr and he’s so gods damned glad Sung isn’t here because the empath did not need to know how pleased he was at the praise. “So, what’s this thing you were gonna show me.”

Mojave’s getting dark by now and he’s glad for it. “Surprise.” He says back easily and Ring Rang’s giving a soft little “ooh” of interest.

“Am I gonna like it?”

I hope, he almost says, but he bites it back and just nods his head instead. “Well I better.” The city is lighting up now, gold and silver and glistening as they cut through the night and it’s like magic. There’s something about it, like if you glance at it from the corner of your eye it’s like the fyreflies of his home planet, floating about lazily in the dusk.

“Do you miss it?” He says and Ring Rang’s tilting his head in question. “Home?”

“Yes… and no…” The Imperial’s words come slowly. “The Empire signifies so many things I believe in, things I fought and bleed for, but there’s some things… some things I hate.” He sighs and shifts closer, laying his head against Phobos’s back. “I’m sure you do. Miss your home, that is.”

“Every day.” He still dreamed of it so vividly, recalled the dark misted grass scent that it always seemed to carry, the way the trees would sigh out lullabies and wind song through the day and night, the way his wings had taken to the air and how there had been days where he had never once touched the ground.

The bike shifts under them and tips and suddenly Phobos is jerking forward in response but Ring Rang is faster, his hands snaking past him to steady it. “...Told you I got you.” He says, his chin tucked up on his shoulder, not an inch of space between them. “...Maybe we save the home talk for later.”

“Yeah…” He manages shakily.

It takes them another thirty minutes but by the time they get there the sky is an inky black darkness above them spotted by shining stars. “Where in the fuck are we, bug brain?” Ring Rang says as the bike slows to a full stop. Phobos is pulling his helmet off with a relish, pulling the scarf off his head and turning to Ring Rang with a brilliant smile as he does.

“Neon Graveyard.” He whispers.

Where Mojave came to die.

-

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many colors.”

They had spent their time getting here. Spent in bed together, getting late lunch from street vendors together, and finally just sitting in the rented ship (not Nike, she was made for just one, but some shoddy rental that spoke of history and came from a withered and well meaning alien couple that gave them a map of other ‘romantic getaways’ that they could visit if they were interested as well.)

“ _Si_ …” They’ve got the hood of the ship up and his hands are laced over his stomach, a sated and sleepy smile pulling at his features. “ _Es bonita, si? Pero no tanto como tu, principe_.” He smirks just so and Ding Dong is reaching over, tugging at his ear. “Hey! Don’t be mean.”

“I’m just the worst.” He leans in closer and over the console, pressing his lips to the shell of the pirate’s ear. “Is this better?” He says with a soft laugh, knowing full well what it’ll do to Julian.

“Don’t start, Dee.” Julian warns and Ding Dong’s giving an easy shrug before he pulls back. “You wanna walk out there quite yet?”

Into that desert made of Mars’s best fire red and burnt umber orange, threaded through with violet and dusk blue and yellows too. Untouched by all but the brave who dare venture through it. “Soon, just a bit more.” A bit more of their hands intertwined with one another, of the day turning into night above them, of time shifting all too swiftly and slowly at the same time. “Hey, I know you don’t like talking about it, but-” He sighs and closes his eyes. “After this is all done, before… before I go back.” Julian’s tensing next to him but he holds on fast. “I want to back to Calypso, just you and me, if that’s okay. And I want you… want you to pick somewhere too.”

“You know, I never promised the Metics anything.” Julian says and it ought to be a joke but he knows the other is seriously considering it at that point.

“Julian, I’m not going to let you put everything on the line-”

“Oh, like _la reina_ is going to come after me.” He scoffs but Ding Dong’s shaking his head.

“Julian.” He urges the other quietly. “We can’t. _You_ can’t…”

He slips further down in his seat and brings a hand up to his face, giving a choked laugh. “But I _want_ to, _principe_.”

And Ding Dong wanted nothing more but that too but two weeks was already pushing it. You didn’t break oaths, you didn’t tempt the gods like that.

“Draw something for me?” The questions leaves him before he can help it.

“ _Que_?” Julian’s looking up in confusion and Ding Dong’s leaning back over to him, even closer than before.

“Something I can keep forever. Something that I’ll look at and see and think of you, no matter what, no matter when or why… Something that’s yours, completely.”

“I thought you were mine, Dee.” He manages a weak laugh and Ding Dong’s heart aches with it.

“Never doubt that, Julian.” He says as he touches the other’s cheek, circling his thumb across the skin there oh so gently. “No matter how far apart we are, no matter what happens, yeah?”

“ _Si, principe_.” The pirate is smiling sadly but he gives a sigh and it’s turning into something more genuine. “Enough of this, I think it’s time you and I went on a excursion.”

“Oh?” His own smile is coming into place. “Out there, in the great outdoors?”

“I know as a royal, you may not be accustomed to such things…”

“Oh?” They’re both really smiling and Ding Dong’s so thankful for it, for Julian’s infectious laugh that begins to roll out of him.

“But fret not… I’ll take care of you!” Julian hums, all too pleased with himself in that moment as he exits from the ship, rounding it and coming up on Ding Dong’s side.

“What are you doing?” He laughs down at the smiling human.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ding Dong shakes his head in the quiet that follows the question and Julian sighs. “ _Principe_ , I’m catching you.”

“Julian…” He rolls his eyes but then Julian’s holding his arms up and out. “Gods, you can’t be serious.”

“Do you not trust me, Ding Dong?”

And looking down at Julian’s smiling face, at the setting sun behind him, it’s so easy to undo his safety harness and let himself fall into the other’s arms without question.

Without regret.

-

Neon Graveyard.

“Sometimes they do tours, like on Earth.” Phobos is saying as they begin to approach the jagged shadows in the distance. “But at night… it’s a free for all.”

Something lights up in the distance and throws the nearby signs in a sharp relief. “Paid… our fare already. We’ve got our own section.” Section? His brows are really raising at that but he keeps quiet, his head turning left and right as he takes it all in.

“How do you know about all of this?” This didn’t seem like Phobos’s scene, all shrouded in darkness and mystery, but the Lepid had surprised him from time to time. Still…

“Asked around.” Phobos says just a bit too casually and Ring Rang can’t help but duck his head and smile because he planned this… Planned for something that he could apparently enjoy, whatever it was. “Seemed… cool.”

“Cool?” Ring Rang’s really gotta control himself now because Phobos is just really forcing this whole casual cool guy act. “...You don’t have to impress me, Phobs.”

“...I-I’m…!” He spins on his heel, antennae going stiff at his words. “...I...I just thought…”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s amazing.” The whole thing is coming to life now and it’s near blinding but something in him thrills at the hum of the artificial lighting, at the shadows that seem to dart between them. “And probably really, really cool.”

Phobos is smiling then and his pace quickens. “It’s going to be… right here..” Past a large sign and suddenly they’re in this private area, nearly hidden away from whatever else laid beyond it. Ring Rang goes to the center, looking around appraisingly before turning back to Phobos.

“Okay, I’m gonna need you to explain what the fuck is going on.” But Phobos is running off the to the side, leaving him there to simply stare after the Lepid. “Bug brain, c’mon, I’m starting to get confused and-”

He returns with two bats in hand.

“...I’m still confused.” He says as the first one is handed off to him. “Possibly more so.”

“We’ve got… the whole night… to break as much as we want.” He gestures around them in the darkness. “Just takes… one lil switch. Lights on!” He traces his own bat against the ground, drawing a line there. “It’s all on you.”

And then he’s getting it. “...You…” The weight of the bat feels so good in his hands in that moment. “Phobos…”

“Sometimes… you just need to break something. Get it out. Better here.” He’s smiling and it’s gods damn beautiful. “So.”

“So?” Ring Rang echoes back in a hoarse voice.

“You ready?”

A neon graveyard where things went to die.

He gives the other alien a grim smile as he places the bat over his shoulder.

“I was born ready.”

-

He lets Ring Rang take the first swing.

They start in the dark and the sparks that fly from the sign are gods damn brilliant. “Fuck!” Ring Rang startles back and stares down at himself, giving a startled laugh. “What the fuck is this!?”

He hurries over and looks down to see the front of the Imperial’s shirt covered in a strange liquid. “Neon!” For a moment he panics. “N-Neon causes frostbite!”

“Aw, this stuff?” Ring Rang’s touching the front of his shirt. “...Shit’s old as hell. I don’t think we gotta worry. Just is messy, is all.” He grins and Phobos can’t help but notice the blue that stains its way across his face. “After you, Lord Phobos.”

He stands there with the bat’s weight across both of his hands, hesitation itching its way up his spine. He looks at Ring Rang then, the way he oh so casually leans against his own bat, the calculating look in his eyes.

Do it.

He steadies himself-

And swings.

It’s a loud and rending noise and he can only gasp as more sparks fly and his own arms are covered in bright orange liquid. “Oh gods.” He gives a bit of a giggle. “Oh my gods.”

“Gods damn.” Ring Rang howls. “Light’er up!”

The whole area goes bright with all sorts of light. Pinks and blues and greens and everything neon. There’s another terrible crashing noise and one of them goes out, Ring Rang standing in the midst of it all. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.” He’s laughing and tipping his face up towards the sky, eyes closing with a kind of rapture that Phobos can’t quite explain, but he can’t help but love upon the other’s face in that moment. “You’re getting behind, Phobs.”

“Fuck off.” He says and swings his bat again, a gleeful joy now taking place of his earlier worries. He hadn’t let himself be like this in so long, without limits, fully immersed in the moment and without regrets.

Fun.

He was having _fun_.

Phobos doesn’t know how much time passes but suddenly he’s face to face with Ring Rang in a flickering haze, breathless from it. They stare at each other panting, the grin on his face to the point of painful. “So… is it cool?” He finally manages.

Ring Rang focuses and stares at him for a moment, head tilting just so. Phobos stares back, stares at the neon painting his entire form and feels his throat work awkwardly, trying to swallow around the forming knot. “Ring Rang…” He breathes because what else can he do?

“...Gods.” The Imperial breathes and it sounds like he’s annoyed, causing Phobos to draw back involuntarily, but then there’s hands on his shoulders drawing him close.

Closer.

And he doesn't know why and he doesn't know how but just like that, he’s kissing Ring Rang.

His knees just about buckle at the first touch of the Imperial’s lips upon his but then Ring Rang’s crushing him close and all he can do is cling to the other, a soft noise leaving him. “I’m sorry.” It’s being said against his mouth then but Ring Rang’s doing nothing to pull back, pull away, instead just pressing their mouths together again with a desperate fierceness.

“Don’t be.” He breathes against the other’s mouth and then, pleadingly, he whispers. “Don’t _stop_.”

And with a laugh of disbelief Ring Rang does just that until he’s breathless from it, until he’s sure he’ll pass out in the other’s arms. “This isn’t real.” He gasps then, looking down at Phobos with wide eyes. “This can’t be.”

“Oh, it sure as hell is.” A voice calls out from above them and they’re both whipping their heads up to the tops of the neon signs. The voice holds no shape until it does, feathers raining down upon them as four wings spread themselves across the night sky. “Too bad none of that’s going to happen in the Federation’s prison, right Call?”

“She’s right.” A voice drawls from the hidden entrance. A masked figure lounges there, blank visor turned towards them, completely unreadable.

“Who are you?” Ring Rang’s teeth are bared and Phobos can only squeak as he’s pushed behind the other male.

“I’m Kestrel.” The girl from above calls from above, swinging her feet just so, wings tucking back into her robes. An Avis alien, he finally places it in that moment. Extremely rare, a reclusive race just like his had been years and years ago. What was an Avis doing here? And the on the ground...

“And I’m Callisto.” The other speaks then, taking his mask off to reveal a headful of black hair that he shakes out. “Also known as the guy who's bike you stole. But you know... “ He shrugs easily, a bored expression filling his features. “That’s all just an unfortunate coincidence, isn’t it, Captain Ring Rang?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IM SORRY THAT I DIDN'T GET THIS POSTED UNTIL NOW. Finals are done, I'm going to see TWRP in Canada in 2 days, and I move at the end of the month. Life is crazy but I've got my BB half posted on here and I'm back to slowly working on BTM too plus all my drabbles, so thanks for your patience!


	33. Chapter 33

There’s something about seeing Mojave for yourself, not across a telepathic link through an empath, that resounds with Havve Hogan. Despite how extravagant everything was, how unnecessary it ought to be, it served a purpose- and that appealed to the machine in him. It was someone’s distraction, someone else’s paradise. An escape, a beginning, a thrill and an experience. Sentient wants and needs, he supposes, coming together in the most extreme of ways. 

Asterid’s got a skip in her step as she leads the way down the main strip, winding between bodies unseen as she drags her brother after her. It’s strange to think about how he had almost feared them, what they had meant for Sung, when the other had first summoned them. There had been nights where they had startled awake in unison before their appearance, Havve wrenched from his sleep cycle by the burning in his chest ( _ Sung’s chest _ , he would have to remind himself _ ) _ , the empath’s terror all consuming in those gods awful moments.

_ Sung. _ He would say finally into the dark quiet of their link, knowing full well it was the only thing keeping the other tethered to reality in that moment.  _ You’re here _ .

There had been no one to comfort him in that cold, dark cave when he had first come online years ago. There had only been the empty hollow ring of what would soon be their link echoing between them. All there had been was emptry rage and sorrow, causing him to take up the sharpest rock he could find to kill and kill and kill again-

_ Havve. _

Sung’s voice is slow and sleepy across their link but suddenly it’s there, touching upon his senses oh so carefully like a soothing salve.  _ You doin’ okay? _

_ I’ve been better, Sung.  _ He doesn’t want to worry him with these things. They’re in the past, after all.  _ But you seem to be doing just fine yourself. _

A laugh tumbles across the link, brushing up against him like a beloved pet.  _ Better than okay _ ,  _ Havve _ . He’s grateful for this distraction, the way Sung draws him out from the spiral that is his memories of their first days together.  _ Gods damn! _

_ Don’t have  _ too _ much fun now, Sung. _ He muses and Sung’s scoffing in incredulity.

_ ‘M always havin’ fun, s’all I do is have fun. Fun… _ He drags the word out and that pleasant warmth washes across the link once more.  _ Fuck, what’s up? _

_ The sky, one would assume. Although your location is a mystery to me. _ He could pinpoint it if he really tried, trace the other across all of Mojave if need be, but there’s a little thing about respecting privacy and personal time right now, so he doesn’t.  _ Show me.  _ Havve prompts instead, eager for what’s to come.

_ You first. _

_ But you’ve seen Mojave, Sung. _

_ Not through your eyes, Havve. _

_ Fine… _ He gives an over exaggerated sigh before sending series of images to Sung, of a purple sky and the glittering sea of gold beneath it, the infinite lines of pavement and concrete beneath them, the hundreds of thousands of bodies that had their own lives, dreams, stories…

_ Now you.  _ He prompts, feeling the joy that each image brings to the empath.

A watercolor picture image that’s dark greens and blacks, electric blues and splashes of oranges and yellows blooms into his mind’s eye in response, immediately appealing to his less than machine side of him. The near human side, he can’t help but think.  _ M’brain’s not workin’ real well right now, Havve. _ Sung hums apologetically.  _ But s’really pretty here. _ And, of course, the mention of ‘pretty’ draws up a much more defined image of Wing Wang smiling under Mojave’s sun.  _ Gods, I love her.  _ Sung sighs adoringly.

_ I know you do. _

_ I love you too. _

_ I know, Sung. Now go on. You can only space out for so long.  _

_ Space!  _ He guffaws.  _ Speakin’ of space _ ... _ you keep havin’ fun with the kids… tell ‘em they’re good kids… best kids.  _

_ Will do Sung. Tell Meouch I said ‘hi.’ _

_ Okay, fuck you, got it. Will do. _

The link goes quiet and he can only shake his head in response. He finds his bearings once more and is surprised to see that Fing Fang is at his side, watching him with wide eyes.

“You did that before, at the safe house...” He says and Havve’s tilting his head in question. “Your eyes, they were flickering some, almost like Morse Code…?” Ah, he had seen that then. He grabs for the small notebook and begins to scribble an explanation onto it.

‘ _ Sung and I share a link, remember? _ ’ He reminds the other gently. ‘ _ He was just saying hello _ .’ 

“Right!” There’s a sudden light of interest in his dark eyes. “I knew Doctor Sung was an empath, but he’s a telepath as well?”

_ ‘It’s my burden to bear alone.’ _ He draws an unimpressed face underneath and Fing Fang’s giving a delighted laugh at the small doodle.  _ ‘It takes some getting used to as well. You know how Sung is.’ _

“Loud, energetic, spontaneous?” He says in a tiny and gleeful voice.

_ ‘Exactly.’ _

Fing Fang’s really laughing now and it’s only Havve’s guiding hand on his shoulder that draws him away just in time from crashing into a group of strangers on accident. He squeaks and his usual self shows it’s face once more, a quiet and downtrodden thing. For a moment the robot stares at him and then back up at the two children ahead. Children and not children, he has to remind himself, older than they were when their own adventures had started. 

Older than the stars and space itself themselves.

He’s tapping a finger on Fing Fang’s shoulder and the Imperial is looking up at him with bruised eyes. Sung had looked at him like that once, scared and alone and unknowing of what the universe had in store for him. 

So much. 

So much more than  _ either _ of them could have expected.

Havve presses the notebook into Fing Fang’s hands in response and inclines his head towards it, wanting the other to read the question he’s prosed there. “Would you... like to know how we all met?” He says it outloud and then he’s looking up at Havve with wide eyes. “Yourself and Lord Phobos and Meouch and Sung?!”

He nods and Fing Fang’s returning the action eagerly, his mouth agape.  _ ‘Grab the twins then, tell them we’re taking a break.’  _ He’s drawing them underneath, just little doodles of their smiling faces, his own sharp angles and jagged maw a strange contrast to his friends and yet fitting in all the same.  _ ‘And then I’ll tell you all about TWRP.’ _

-

He’s still got the bat posed in his hands at at the ready. 

So many things had felt so right until this moment, the weight of the bat in his hands, the way the metal and glass shrieked and gave beneath it, the sound of Phobos’s own laughter filling the silent spaces between it.

The kiss.

His grip tightens and he’s giving the bat an experimental twirl before he’s leveling it at the human standing across from him. “Like hell I’m going back.”

His own words surprise him. They’re not what he expected to leave him at all and yet that’s the truth of the matter, right? There was no way in hell that he was going back to the glass prison that was the Empire. His cousin, the princeling, even that stupid little Advisor… none of them ought to return to that awful place, but what could you do in the face of the Fates?

Fight.

He had been fighting silently for so long, in ways that almost always went unnoticed under the Empire’s watchful eye. He had done them all the same though, and by the end of it he had a personal treasure trove of quiet, personal victories. He had validated himself with them, had given himself so much more credit than he really deserved.

They had meant nothing, in the end. 

But now… he had a chance to make it count.

The Avis alien is giving a bored sigh and he can hear Phobos give a hollow gasp in response. It was painfully obvious what he was and the Imperial would be damned if he let them take the Lepid after all of this. For a moment it’s just the sound of his heart, their eyes connecting over the neon splattered sand…

And then the human is  _ laughing _ .

“Call!” The girl shrills from above at his low chuckling. “What are you doing!?”

It’s an easy and nonchalant thing and Ring Rang can tell that neither he nor Phobos know what to make of it. “Stop dicking around!” She shrieks and there’s another flurry of feathers raining down on them, all kinds of creamy white and speckled brown.

“Don’t mind her.” The male drawls easily. “Also, don’t mind me, I was just giving you shit. I’m a little pissed about the bike, sure, but at least you took care of her.”

He looks at Phobos and Phobos looks at him and Ring Rang finally looks back at Call, brow knitting slightly. “...What the fuck?” He finally manages out.

“CALL!” The girl is streaking towards them like a bullet, landing right between himself, Phobos and the strange human, kicking up sand and feathers in her wake. “You cannot be serious, you did  _ not _ drag me all the way out here to just spook two criminals. That’s bullshit and you know it.”

The human shrugs, the gesture apparently infuriating the girl even further. “Kes, you know how I operate by now.” 

“Oh! You do  _ not _ operate! You do anything  _ but _ operate! You fly by the seat of your pants and for whatever reason Fortuna herself has blessed your lazy ass with as much luck as a person can have and you are _ squandering _ it, Callisto, and you  _ know it _ .”

“Case and point, Kestrel.” He murmurs and she’s issuing an awful, high pitched noise in response. Between that and the feathers that ring her throat puffing up, Ring Rang barely catches the laugh that threatens to leave him. She’s trying to be threatening, and it’s failing, but then again he had seen her speed- seen the flash of talons that her legs had lethally tapered off into, her impressive wingspan. The Avis were made to hunt, through and through, and one wrong step or word could very easily set her off.

No laughing it was.

She’s pulling the strange mask that covers her face off before Ring Rang can get a good look at it but gods, if looks could  _ kill _ . She’s a tiny thing but there’s a fire there that Ring Rang himself knew all too well. Phobos too. A blinding rage that could storm the gods themselves. “You’re both in our custody now!” She says in a low voice, small brows pulling together over her bright yellow narrowed eyes. “Because that’s what bounty hunters do! They take individuals that are wanted for a variety of reasons by the law or some other high ranking official and then they proceed to turn them in to collect money while simultaneously boosting their social rank among other bounty hunters, isn’t that right, Call!?”

“I mean, you’re not wrong. But we’re not taking in these two, and that’s that.”

She shrills between clenched teeth and before she can continue her tangent Phobos is taking a hesitant step forward. “...I don’t… understand.” The words leave him on a ragged whisper. 

“That makes two of us, Lord Phobos.” Phobos flinches at the use of his title as Kestrel tucks her wings in. “Aren’t you curious too?” She says sharply, cocking her head in his direction, all too birdlike in that moment, causing Ring Rang to pale.

“I already said my reasoning Kes... He took my bike, I put a little scare in him, we can really leave now if we want.” What a strange human. He looks genuinely unbothered by everything happening in that moment, his eyes skipping over the bats in their hands, instead glancing around the strange sight that was the Neon Graveyard. “This place sure is neat…” 

“Neat!” She throws up her hands violently. “He says it’s neat! Do you see what I’m dealing with?” Oh so now she’s talking to them? He had been paired up with all sorts over his time in the Academy and during his career as the exploration fleet captain as well and he can’t help but think of all the times things  _ hadn’t _ clicked, of how easily annoyed he got at every little mistake and stupid thing that came out of their mouth. He thinks then of Meesa and Steve and Hex and Ody, of four people he would have never thought himself friends with, who had put up with every terrible awful thing he had done because of Polly.

Polly, always at his side for as long as he could remember, his best friend no matter what, no matter how stupid he had been, what terrible things he had said. What would he say now, do now in the face of this all? “A handful, apparently.” Ring Rang finally drawls, inspired. He’s delighted to see Phobos clap his hands to his mouth, attempting (and failling) to keep a laugh from slipping out.

“CALL. HE CALLED YOU A HANDFUL. ARE YOU JUST GOING TO- oh my gods, CALL.” The human is kneeling now, fingers passing through the neon splattered sand. “You didn’t see anything.” She points a threatening finger at them before turning around with a ruffle of her feathers. “How are we going to get into to that damn thing if this is how you’re going to act, Callisto!”

“Mm…” He hums. “Don’t worry, it’s going to work out just fine.”

“Those are my sisters.” Ring Rang hears her hiss desperately. “We know they’re in there and this is the closest we’ve ever come and you’re letting it slip through our fingers. Please…” She cuts off abruptly and turns to them. “Why are you still standing here?! Call’s letting you go so just- just go!” Her voice cracks and she issues a miserable noise in response, turning away in embarrassment. 

“...Get in where?” Phobos whispers and Call’s fingers still. 

“Phobs.” He warns sharply but the Lepid is stepping that much closer to them and he hates how his entire chest gets tight with anxiety with the action. When had he come to care so much? When had it suddenly become okay to do that? To worry? To be concerned? 

To touch and hold and kiss?

It hadn’t been anything like with Ding Dong where he had been half out of his mind when he had first kissed the other. No, he had done that all of his own volition. He had  _ chosen _ to do that. 

Had enjoyed every moment of it.

Had wanted to do it again and again and again and-

He nearly slaps himself to get out of that headspace because there’s more important things to do. Focus Ring Rang, gods damn it all. He tightens his grip to the point of hurting on the bat, relishing in the way it brings him back to reality.

“It’s nothing you need to know about.” She’s got a voice like broken glass when she finally speaks again, each word edged with contempt and warning. Call’s back to drawing shapes in the sand, black hair falling over his face, hiding his expression. “Just  _ go _ , before we change our minds.”

“Is it the Auction?” What a dangerous word to release out into the open, and yet Phobos doesn’t even hesitate, causing Ring Rang to take a step closer, gripping the bat that much tighter. Kestrel’s all kinds of careful when she turns to face them, her yellow-orange eyes narrowed still as she takes them in. “...It is, isn’t it?”

He drops his bat in the sand and sidles up next to the other male, giving him a meaningful look before he’s folding his arms across his chest. “You were planning on taking Phobos, trying to sell him...” They don’t even try to deny it and can he blame them? He would have done the same thing if he knew someone inside that damn thing. These two needed an in.

They had one.

It only takes one shared look with Phobos to know they’re thinking the same thing. His antennae perk in his direction before he’s giving a small, encouraging nod. What would the Ring Rang of a few months ago say to this? React with disgust and fury at his insubordination, but deep down…

Be proud.

No more hiding that side of himself. 

“We can get you in.”

Still, it’s a dangerous game to play, especially without Julian’s consent and on their own, but they need as much help as they can get. And besides… how can he  _ not _ when he sees the hope unfold in Kestrel’s owl wide eyes at his words?

“Told you.” Call says simply before she can respond, finally looking up with an easy smile at all of them. “Worked out just fine, didn’t it?”

“...Go fuck yourself, Call.” She turns to them, schooling her features into an expression of cool disinterest. “And you…” A finger pointed right at him with a leveling stare that could tear down lesser men if they weren’t careful. “Start talking.” 

-

“So, how goes it all?”

It’s a terrible question to ask Sung when he’s in this state. He’s half lolling up against her as they laze around the grotto, her own high stubborn, not quite ready to make its appearance apparently. Meouch and Liara are off to the side, still drying out their fur from the swim in the Metics underground kingdom, and the Queen is staring up at them with brilliant jeweled eyes. 

“Whoo buddy.” Sung’s eye is rolling as he lets his hand drop into the water unceremoniously, causing ripples as he splashes his fingers around. “It’s a complete and utter clusterfuck, your Majesty.”

“Sung.” Wing Wang nudges him and he gives a giggle-snort of amusment. “Don’t put it like that.”

“S’true though. Like, like… gods, listen…” He’s talking in circles, his hand submerged all the way to his elbow now. “Hey, how deep is this…?”

“Very.” The Queen giggles. “I hope you’re not thinking of diving down.”

He goes very still before he puts his second arm in and begins to move them back and forth, smiling to himself the entire time. “Wing Wang, c’mere.”

She lays down next to him on her stomach, squinting down into that deep darkness before looking back up at the Queen. “What Sung means…” She says as she puts her own hand into the water, watching it’s wavering reflection. “Is that there’s been a lot of snags and setbacks, but we’re working with it.”

“The Leoian female was unexpected!” The Queen holds their hand out to Wing Wang and she hesitates for only a moment before extends her own, confusion tinging her features until she suddenly finds her hand being brought to Sung’s, the Queen pressing them together with a pleased noise.

“Babe!” Sung blurts loudly, his entire face lighting up with a beautiful smile. “We’re holding hands!”

The Queen tips their head back with an amused laugh at that and Wing Wang can’t help her own endeared laugh at his sudden surprise. 

“That we are.” She twines their fingers together with a happy sigh. “Anyways,” back to the more important things. “We’re probably finishing this all up next week, it’s just been a lot. Julian gave us the day off, hence our… unexpected appearance.” The Historian can’t help but think it wasn’t all that unexpected though now, given how unsurprised the Queen had been when they had entered. The eyes of the royal seemed to be all over Mojave, a fact that still caused unease in Wing Wang. 

“You deserve it. You’ve all been working so hard.” Hard enough? Wing Wang feels the words eager to claw their way out of her but she forces them back down, managing a lukewarm smile instead. “It’ll be worth it.” Suddenly their hands are being covered by the Queen’s and they have a gentle smile touching upon their lips as they look upon them. “Please, once again, you must thank the prince on my behalf. I know it’s been difficult.”

Wing Wang goes hot and cold at that and has to force herself not to rip her hand away. She can’t blame the Queen for wanting what they wanted, but to ask so much of her best friend… knowing full well that the prince had done his best to escape from the Empire, that he had found Julian in the chaos of it all and what they meant to each other now. It being difficult didn’t even begin to cover it. 

“Now I hear you’ve come into something strange and delightful as well.” The Queen changes subjects without warning, one topic to the next, and the ease that they manage it with is astounding. There’s nothing cruel and calculating in the Queen’s gaze but still, it’s unsettling how they just seemed to  _ know _ . Sung looks generally unbothered by it and that should be enough, but Wing Wang can still feel the nerves skitter down her spine as she looks down at the Metic royal in the water.

“Family legacy.” Sung says simply, his grip tightening on hers. He must know what she’s feeling despite the haze of his high and she takes a great comfort in that. “Plenty to figure out, but you’re kind of askin’ me about it at the worst of times, your majesty. Can’t really ‘splain it with half a brain.” Had they done this? Gone and changed Doctor Sung from the gullible and eager young man he had been when they had first met into this clever sneak thief? All too ready to slip behind enemy lines with that disarming smile of his and his sweet, charming ways. 

Even if that weren’t the case, she still loved him for it. For that and every other thing about him, too.

A laugh bubbles out of the Queen and they give Sung a fond warning look. “Too much fun for this one, as he is always so intent on having, yes? Now, I must beg your pardon and wish you the best of luck. I have matters to attend to.” They’re looking towards the entrance of her tent and giving a soft noise, to the city of Metics beyond. “Stay as long as you wish, mingle among the people, do as you please. I mind not with such trusted friends.” They reach up and ruffle Sung’s hair with a wet, webbed hand before turning to Wing Wang, laying a wet hand on her cheek. “It will all work out,” they say in a reverent voice. “The gods have a plan.”

She bites back a scoff and instead tempers her words with a careful coolness. “Are you an oracle now?” Taunting royalty, Wing Wang? Your cousin would be so proud… She swallows nervously but doesn’t break her gaze, doesn’t move from the hand on her cheek.

“I have a sense for these things.” They smile that awful smile of theirs then, needle teeth winking with the Unsealie lights of the cavern. “And I believe in you. All of you.” 

The Queen pulls away and Wing Wang’s left there feeling conflicted. They meant well, they’re not a threat, and yet they  _ could _ be. Somewhere, some day along the road something could change just like that. It was a political game that was already in the works before Ding Dong even took the throne, it seemed. And what of Sung? Would people see him as a threat if they came to know of his power? Gods, not even a threat, a commodity… He could very well end up in that auction just as easily as anyone else, or in Federation hands, or gods knew what else was out there in space itself, waiting to be found.

“I think... you need to smoke a bit more.” 

Her head whips towards Sung and he looks suprisingly aware in that moment, staring right at her. “We’re not gonna think about stuff like that today.” She becomes aware of her panicked breathing, the sweat that’s broken out over her brow. “Yeah?”

“You make it sound so easy.” A short and tense laugh barks out of her in response and the only thing that keeps her from going back down that path of what ifs and whens is Sung’s lips brushing against hers oh-so-gently. 

“I’m gonna be  _ just _ fine.” He murmurs against her mouth. “And so are you, and so is Ding Dong and your cousin and Julian too. And everyone else. We’ve got this.” A pause that’s filled only by the feeling of Sung’s lips pulling at the corners, turning up into that wonderful smile of his. “I’ve got you.” He finally says on a pleased sigh. “Dunno how I managed that…”

“I seem to remember you introducing yourself very enthusiastically.” He’s laughing now, soft little puffs of air as he tries to contain it. “But it really started when you rolled down the old ship bay door, remember?”

“Oh gods.” He groans in embarrassment. “You were so annoyed!”

“I had a lot on my mind.” She starts and Sung’s kissing her again, cutting off her words. “Doctor Sung, are you trying to get me to shut up?”  
“No, I just like kissin’ you, and I couldn’t help myself.” Another laugh bubbles up and out of him and it sounds like music and magic and all things good. “Fuck, you know, s’mores sound so good right now.” What she would give to go back to that night, the night that this all really truly began, when they all swore themselves to each other under the stars. One more night of innocence. One more night of joy and bliss without consequence, without question or guilt.

So maybe that’s what causes her to lean in while she has the chance, while they all do before this all ends, taking Sung’s hand back into hers, squeezing it tight.

“You wanna get some?”

His eye goes comically wide as he stares at her in disbelief. “Where…?” He finally manages on a whisper, all kinds of amazed and eager.

“I- I don’t know. Liara!” She calls over to the other female and her head is popping up. “You’ve lived here for a while, where in the hell are we going to get this one some s’mores?” She points at Sung and he’s perking up like a gods damn dog, too adorable for his own good.

“Do you want the classic, or you wanna go all out, because I know this place that does speciality ones.” She yells back from her spot next to Meouch, the two of them with barely an inch of space between the two of them. Interesting, she can’t help but think, a knowing smile touching her lips for a moment. 

“Speciality.” She hears Sung whisper in amazement. “...What… what do you mean by speciality…?” 

“Sung, she can’t hear you when you talk like that…” 

“Whaddaya mean?”

“I mean you’re  _ whispering _ .” His mouth falls open and she can react fast enough as Sung tips his head back and begins to yell at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing back on them over and over again.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SPECIALITY!?” Oh gods, she can’t decide if she wants to be mortified or amused by the sudden shrieking outburst. She shouldn’t have expected any less, honestly, she realizes as she brings a hand up to her mouth, starting to laugh.

“SUNG!” Meouch is up and stalking over to them, tail snapping, ears perked, nostrils flaring. A predator on the loose, by all means, breaking the image only when he opens his mouth to speak. “Dude, seriously?”

“Dude, seriously?” Sung drawls back in a stoned way before falling back with a wild laugh. “I had! A question! Please... “ He’s folding his hands on top of his stomach then, wheezing softly. “P-Please answer…”

“Fuck you, no s’mores for you.” Meouch snarls and goes to step on him and just like that Sung’s twisting about and grabbing Meouch’s leg, sweeping it out from under him and pinning him in a leg lock just like that. “SUNG.” 

“Still got it!” He says pleasantly, eye blinking lazily. “You see that babe? Pretty impressive, right?”

“Oh my gods.” Meouch is wriggling about now, trying to get away from Sung’s unceasing hold, and worse yet (for Meouch, at least) is Liara now coming over to watch, looking all too amused by the sight of the two males on the ground. “See what I’ve been dealing with?” She says to the other female after a bit. 

“I’m  _ so _ sorry.” Liara intones as they then begin to tussle on the grotto floor, grunting and yelling at one another. “...Wrestling’s kind of gay, isn’t it?” She says and Wing Wang has a terrible realization that her high is finally hitting because the laugh that she let’s out is way too long and loud for a joke as simple as that. “Well that settles that.” Liara laughs, noting it apparently. “Boys. Boys!” She’s stepping between them and pulling them apart with a ridiculous ease. “S’mores, now.”

“Yeah, s’mores!” Sung flails his arms happily, uncaring of the fact that Liara has him raised almost an entire foot off the ground by the back of his shirt. “You hear that Meouch, s’mores!”

“Fuck you, Sung.” The other mutters sourly, nowhere near as high as Sung but still held by the female Leoian all the same. “Can I be put down now?”

“Aw, I was just starting to like it though.” Liara says in a sly tone that causes Meouch to splutter in embarrassment. “Don’t worry, Meouch, I’m putting you down now.” They look at each other then and Wing Wang feels an amused smile come to her lips. “Men, am I right?” She sighs, giving a good natured roll of her eyes

“Men.” Wing Wang agrees.

-

The story wasn’t traditional in the most known sense. It started with a pen posed to paper, with a stolen glance in their direction before the robot started to detail the history of his little group.

They’re seated in front of a spectactular fountain, great jets and streams of water leaping up towards Mojave’s dusky sky, seemingly lit from within. There’s bodies and shapes within it too, a night time spectactular that they’re not even deigning to watch, instead all crowding over Havve as he begins to draw everything out. Astro has to admit he was terribly curious. Sung had told them bits and parts, about how he had woken up away from home in a desolate cavern, Havve’s optics on him the only light to guide him out into the cold world beyond, but the rest remained a secret to them. Havve’s starts it there, his strokes quick and dark upon the pristine white paper.

“So, you came online in that cave before Sung woke up?” Asterid gestures at Sung’s curved lid, the way his lashes fall over his cheeks as he slumbers on unknowingly. Havve nods, not once looking up, his gestures becoming near frantic until it’s complete chaos on the page.

There were bodies in that scribbled mess. Broken things with bone peeking out and blood pooling beneath them. But Sung slept on outside of that bubble, and Havve’s eyes shone on through the gloom in the middle of it all.

The ripping of the page startles them all and Havve’s onto the next just like that, his left hand making waste of the past and moving on to whatever was next. Sung waking up, it appears, the two of them approaching the mouth of the cavern. “Did you have the link then?” Fing Fang says in a quiet voice and Havve pauses, moving his pen down the page to draw Sung’s confusion as he gazed upon the robot. “You did, but he didn’t understand.” A nod then and he’s not ripping up that page, instead just flipping to the next barren one.

Time passes, Sung looks a bit older now. Still, he’s only a young thing, no more than fifteen or sixteen in these pictures. His expression is that more open now, the smile etched upon his features seemingly permanent. It was now him and Havve looking out to the stars not with fear, but with hope. It’s drawn so much more softly than the last images, with a caring and slow hand that seems to breathe life into the image. The link finally falling into place, the understanding growing between them.

It’s half sketches in pages that follow, Havve and Sung the only defined thing in every new and exciting place that they manage to end up in. “It was just the two of you for some time, wasn’t it?” Astro finally speaks in a quiet voice. Sung was without his pylon in all of these, looking at everything in amazement. Another nod and they’re moving onto the next page, and this…

This is when Commander Meouch and Lord Phobos became a part of the story.

It’s through Havve’s eyes now and Astro hears the soft gasp that leaves both his twin and Fing Fang at the sight. It’s Phobos unmasked with a sword piercing Meouch’s chest, the Leoian arched up on the ground and into it, almost seeming to welcome it. Tragedy, he remembers the mask that they had crafted for the Lepid Lord, made flesh. Another panel then, Sung between the two of them, prying them apart, his hands coated in blood. 

“He lost a life, then.” Asterid explains to Fing Fang. “Sung thought he had saved him…”

“Phobos must have been so confused…” The Imperial whispers. “What of his story?”

Havve pauses and looks up for the first time, his optics dim as he takes in all their faces. It’s just that for gods know how long, Havve studying them, Fing Fang’s growing aprehension the only palpable thing in that moment. Astro looks at his twin, sees how she watches with a terrible sadness that he knows all too well. It was entropy making itself known even then, chaotic and unavoidable as Sung spent day by day not knowing what he was meant to do, blissfully ignorant of how the stars cried out for him.

‘ _ Not mine to tell. _ ’ He draws underneath that gods awful rendition, drawing attention to the horror upon Phobos’s face as he witnessed his then enemy, still alive. ‘ _ Never mine to tell. _ ’

More pages follow and Astro’s sure Havve will run out at this rate. Phobos hidden in corners of the ship that they now have as they travel through space together. Meouch with hollow eyes, staring at every passing satellite and star. Sung’s presence the only thing holding them together as Havve  _ watched _ , always from the empath’s side. Then, something changes. They find Sung practicing music, a synth in his lap and head tipped up towards the ceiling, entire being rigid- like a man possessed. 

“Memories.” Asterid whispers. “He was starting to get his memories, wasn’t he?” Havve doesn’t even nod, too focused on the task at hand, but they know without a doubt that that’s the answer.

After that the pylon mades its appearance, and in turn, Havve found his own musical side appearing in response. It was a companion to Sung’s synth work, defining it, giving it purpose as he pounded out rhyhtms on whatever surface he could find when they were together. The 808 installation was the first step to honing it, Havve showcasing the spill of wires from his chest as Sung leaned over him, inviting Meouch to help him through the respairs, causing their first real moment of kinship. Then, the drums.

He draws himself with hundreds of broken drumsticks at his feet. It had taken time to find the right force, the right times to be loud and when to be soft. Sung had guided that, coaxed it out of him with time and patience. 

“Gods.” Phobos’s helmet came some time later, Sung handing it to him with a guitar as well, looking everything like Apollo in that image. Light and music, benevolence and healing as he brought the Lepid’s hands to the strings. Meouch’s bass had been a moment of healing as well, especially when he realized how well it partnered with Phobos’s quick guitar work, the two of them staring at each other with a new light, and then finally…

They had made the band.

It’s equal parts tragic and beautiful and something in Astro supposes that this is how Sung had been a star singer without actually being one. To defeat boredom, to spread joy and positivity across the universe. They had done that for nearly five years, growing up together from teenagers to young men. Asterid’s got amazed tears in her eyes, coming to the same conclusion as he has. Havve draws small crowds then, all with their arms up, smiling as Sung stands at the front, fingers flying across the synth, the lights shining down on all of them.

‘ _ Family. _ ’ Havve writes in a neat, concise text under a picture of all of them leaned with their arms around one another. ‘ _ Even when apart. _ ’ The next page shows Meouch leaving them and how the next five years were without the Leoian. It hadn’t been the same, replacement bassists coming and going, but you could tell that none of them could ever fill the spot the Leoian had left in his wake.

He’s drawing Julian standing next to the Leoian, then drawing himself, Phobos, and Sung opposite to them. ‘ _ It all began here. Julian brought us all together again.’ _ Havve’s optics brighten considerably and Astro swears if the other could, he’d be smiling right now. ‘ _ He and Ding Dong… we owe them so much. _ ’ The pirate and the prince stare at them from the next page, love obvious even in drawn form as they clasp hands and press against one another, cheek to cheek. 

Havve ends it then with all of them smiling on the next page, reminescent to the image that the robot had drawn of the band only a few sketches earlier. He sees himself and his twin in the middle, Dangus curled up in Asterid’s arms, and then Ding Dong and Julian, Sung and Phobos and Meouch and Havve, Wing Wang and Ring Rang and even Fing Fang too, Chris and Amin and their new friends as well, and then finally Liara towering above them all in the back. 

“Thank you.” Asterid’s saying in a watery voice before she throws her arms around the robot. Fing Fang’s murmuring his own thanks, his hands pressed right over his heart. Astro stares at them and then stares at Havve.

“...I’m sorry.” He manages in a strangled voice. “For… for everything.” 

It was so easy to lose himself in that cold rage that seemed to emanate from within. He had spent years desperate for a way out, to save not only himself and his sister but everyone else who had suffered in that gods damned auction and out there in the world. He had felt it all, and so had she, and it had been all to easy to look at Doctor Sung and hate him without really knowing him. 

“Astro.” He hears Asterid whisper but he’s shaking his head furiously.

“Everyone, every thing, has it’s own reasoning, purposes, stories…” He draws in a shuddering breath. “And I ignored that when it came to you all because… because I assumed you didn’t care, but you all do. So that’s why I’m sorry, because I have done nothing but talk you all down and doubt you when in reality- you’ve done so much.” The tears really start to flood over and he’s grateful for their invisible presence because all around them are people watching the show behind them in awe, unaware of what went on beneath their very feet. “I’m sorry… I-I’m s-”

And it’s not Asterid hugging him but Havve.

He can hear the 808 inside of him, a perfect and unceasing sound, and the hum of something else from deep within, the thing that makes Havve Hogan himself. For a moment Astro just stands there before he’s bringing his arms up around the robot, a weak noise escaping him before he begins to sob uncontrobably, the pent up years of abuse and hurt and fear finally coming to the surface. 

And for the first time in years, he finally feels relief.

-

“Is it bad I don’t want to go back home?”

Ding Dong’s laughing at him, head tipped back to the night time sky, a pleasant flush tinging his cheekbones as he does. “That’s very legitimate but awful of you, Julian.”

“ _ Que puedo decir, principe _ .” He says easily, shoulders rolling back with just as much ease as his voice holds. They had found some night time market that they were still slowly making their way through, their leisurely pace aided by the alcohol they had nicked beforehand. It was like those first days in Mojave, when they had been nobodies, when the whole world had been theirs. “Everyone there is so  _ loco _ .” 

“You say that but you love them all the same, you meanie.” Ding Dong’s pinching his cheek and he’s letting out a strangled noise. “Still don’t like when I do that, do ya?”

“Yes and no,  _ principe _ .” He swats his hand away. “The touching?  _ Bueno _ . The pinching? Ehh, not the biggest fan.” They’re both laughing and it feels so damn natural, like they’ve been doing this for nearly a year instead of just a few months. “Now if you pinch my ass, we may have a different story on my hands.”

“Julian!”

“Listen, I’m tispy, you’re handsome, the night is still young, we’re in love.” He counts the reasons off his fingers in an easy voice. “Don’t get all huffy with me, Dee. You know it’s all true.”

And he swears the prince is moments away from doing just that when a loud voice draws their attention from a few stalls down.

“Listen, you can scrap her, you can trash her, I really don’t care, I just need to get her off my hands, okay?” Whoever it is is reaching a near fever pitch of frenzy at this point, their voice breaking at random points. Ding Dong’s brows inch upwards and Julian’s tipping his head towards the source, a silent question in his eyes. The prince nods and they move closer. “C’mon man.”

“I’m not taking that thing, especially just to throw her away for you. There’s plenty of places that will do it for you,  _ man _ .” The shopkeeper hisses, a two faced Janus alien, both faces set in annoyance. “Some of us have to pay our dues and can’t get everything we want for free.” The left side grumbles and the right huffs in approval. 

The thing in question, Julian notes with sudden interest, is a very outdated pleasure model bot. Extremely, to the point of it having no real features. It’s just a pristine white thing with a optics scanner across its face and a slightly raised chest to emulate some feminity. Strange that someone would have something like that to begin with, he thinks, and then he looks up.

Right into the eyes of the Guilio, from the Auction.

He’s infinitely less pristine than his slick persona from behind the roulette wheel, but he’s still the same blue faced alien from before, now looking at Julian and Ding Dong in complete shock with dishelved hair and a terrible scruff upon his features.

“You.” His hand goes to his phaser in his pocket. It would be so easy, he realizes, to catch the other off guard and kill him right there. Press the phaser to his forehead, his throat, his heart Julian and just pull-

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Ding Dong’s got his own phaser drawn just so, not too obvious but still a threat in of itself. Guilio’s gulping and pulling back from the table, muttering an apology to the shopkeeper before fully facing them. “What’s the rush, friend?” Oh he likes this Ding Dong, the on that he had only seen snippets of at the Auction house. Low voiced and threatening, a dangerous and awful thing that only he could love. “Who’s your friend?”

He shifts the robot’s dead weight in his arms before giving a tense sigh. “I knew there was something about you two when we first met. There were whispers as well that the star stealer had finally graced our halls with his presence.” He’s careful not to mention it’s name out in public, Julian notes, but apparently his own name was more than fine. “And you…” Guilio starts as he gazes upon Ding Dong.

“Don’t start.” Julian growls and Guilio shuts his mouth at that, his four arms folding around the robot even tighter. “So what,  _ amigo _ ? What happens now with this information?”

His grip loosens and the robot goes unnervingly slack in them, head tipped back at a dangerous angle. “I ask that you continue down your intended path, with some help, of course.” 

And that’s how Julian finds just catching the robot as the other alien just about drops her into his arms.

“Hey!” Julian calls after him but he’s already disappearing into the crowd, too fast to be followed. For a moment he stares down at the robot’s blank face before the shopkeeper’s sharp laugh brings him back. 

“Sucker.” Both sides snicker in unison. 

He looks back down and then back up at Ding Dong, who is staring at the robot in confusion. “This seems too good to be true.” He says finally and Julian’s all too ready to agree, but something in him hesitates. 

“...We can reset her, at the very least. Sung ought to be able to.” He says slowly. “Mojave is where my new life started, why not hers too?” He looks up to see Ding Dong smiling at him. “ _ Que pasa, principe _ ?”

“The ruthless Star Stealer, in his natural element.” Ding Dong says fondly. “Cradling a ‘bot and looking to give her another chance. How in character of you, Jules.”

“Fuck off.” He’s lifting her with a low groan. “Gettin’ to old for this shit, Dee. Fuck, what do they put in these things?”

“Oh you know, the usual. AI hardware, neuroreceptors, all those fancy working parts so they can feel just like the real thing.” He pauses, knocking his knuckles against her head, grimacing at the hollow metallic sound that issues. “Although she doesn’t look anything like it.”

“Well neither does Havve. Hell, Havve doesn’t look like anything I’ve seen ever, except in my nightmares.” He teases. “Now come on, I suppose we really do have to get home now, don’t we?”

“You know, I just realized something. This is the first time you’re bringing a complete stranger home. Sung’s going to flip.”

“Sung’s going to keep his mouth shut, if he knows what’s good for him.” He sighs. “Let’s find somewhere to check her for bugs and trackers and then we’re off,  _ principe _ .”

He really was getting soft, wasn’t he?

It takes them twice as long to get home, mostly because he has to take breaks, and unfortunately she’s too heavy for just Ding Dong to carry on his own. Eventually they have her stretched out between the two of them horizontally, making faces at anyone who dares look their way. “Why does this feel like a set up for some kind of stupid joke.” Ding Dong pants and Julian huffs out an exhausted laugh.

“A tipsy gay space pirate and his equally tipsy gay alien prince lover are walking down the street with an offline robot prositute. That… sounds like an awful joke…” Julian pants out. 

“Yeah but it is pretty funny, if you think about it.” Oh and he hates how that gets him to laugh. “See, you’re laughing!”

“Only because of you... “

“That was the peak of my comedic wit, I’ll never best myself after this.”

“Ding Dong.” He splutters, still out of breath as he laughs. “Yer killin’ me,  _ principe. Por favor _ , stop…”

“Then you have to stop bein’ so cute when you laugh,  _ Ladron. _ That’s only fair.”

“You’ve got the cute laugh. All mumbled…” Good, now Ding Dong’s blushing and he looks so damn cute. “Okay, we’re… we’re almost there.”

“I demand we shower together after this.” Ding Dong groans as they round the corner. “No, no… I take that back. Bath.” 

“ _ Si _ ?” He counters with a smirk. “Is that the case?”

“Very much so. Lots of bubbles, just the two of us…”

“With candles?”

“Oh, so many.” The sight of the front door is a gods send. He can feel his grip slipping, the sweat on his palms and brow unavoidable at this point. “And I’ll let you kill anyone who tries to interrupt us.” 

“Gods, you get me so well.” And they’re unlocking the front door, smiling at each other so easily…

And then Julian sees the Avis alien and the other human standing in his safe house and all he can do is sigh.

“ _ Bienvenido _ .” He doesn’t even bother to look at Ding Dong’s inevetiably confused expression. “My only question is this- who brought you here?”

“The Lepid and his Imperial.” The Avis girl responds. “You’re  _ El Ladron _ ?” Her voice drips with contempt and he can only give her a tired, unamused look. “Right.” She gives her partner a look that’s all kinds of unimpressed. 

“The prince is here too, Kes.” Her friend says, causing her to sqauwk loudly and hop over to him, literally. She’s got bird’s feet and she takes to moving just like the pigeons that had littered LA’s streets where he had grown up. 

“You’re the Imperial Prince!” She peers up at him, less than five feet to his six foot plus, eyes wide. “Interesting…” 

“Oh?” Ding Dong counters. “How so?”

“Don’t mind Kes, she’s had a rough night.” Her human friend intones. “Then again, her bike didn’t get stolen…”

“You got it back!” She huff. “Literally in the same state it was when you left it.”

“It was still stolen.” He says in a simple voice and Julian doesn’t have to ask to know who did it.

“Ring Rang…” He sighs and Call’s chuffing in response.

“Anyways… We’ve been waiting for you to come back because we have questions.” Oh this little thing likes to get down to business, doesn’t she? So much for that bath. He’s setting the robot down on the couch before turning back to them, pushing his curls back from his face. “The Auction-”

Of course it has to do with the Auction. Why else would complete strangers be in his house. “Can’t you ask Ring Rang?” He’s not doing anything to up his personal image but he’s tired and he wants to have these last few hours with Ding Dong to himself.

“That one! Psh!” She cuts her hand through the air with a disgruntled noise. “He’s been kissing the Lepid since the moment they came back, literally the moment they got through the door. Just took one look at each other and bam, like magnets! Violent, aggressive, sexually charged magnets.” She’s pulling a face, nose curling up as her tongue sticks out in disgust. “Tell them Call.”

“I mean, it just seemed like a lot of pent up sexual tension.” The male is saying but Julian’s too busy looking at Ding Dong with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Well shit!” Ding Dong exclaims simply, surprising him as he puts his hands on his hips. “I owe Sung a hundred credits. That took  _ way _ less than time than I thought it would.”

-

There was probably some kind protocol for when you brought two strange bounty hunters into a safe house that wasn’t your own, but then again Phobos had never really been good at following rules and laws and all of that.

Especially when you had spent the entire ride back to said safe house plastered up against the person who you had finally kissed after what felt like years of wanting to, needing to, enjoying every moment when you had only to have it be cut short.

It took one look once Call and Kes were over the threshold for them to start where they left off in the Neon Graveyard. He ought to feel guilty, the Lepid supposes, especially when he hears the surprised noise Kestrel manages to issue at the sight, but Ring Rang is kissing him like his life depends on it and he can’t be bothered.

Somehow, some way, they find their way to nearest bathroom. Ring Rang’s got him leaned up against the sink and Phobos doesn’t care about how he can feel it pressing into his lower back uncomfortably. He’s too busy gripping at the back of the Imperial’s jacket, a weak noise escaping him as Ring Rang deepens the kiss without warning, his tongue passing over his. A breath passes between them and Phobos can’t make sense of anything in that moment, his head swimming. 

“Holy shit.” Ring Rang whispers raggedly. “Why the fuck did we wait so long?”

He manages a weak laugh at that and shakes his head helplessly. “Why did you stop?” He whispers back and the Imperial is giving a choked laugh, kissing him again with that same intense fervor as before. 

Phobos finds himself up on the sink’s lip with his arms wrapped around the other’s neck in no time and there’s hands pushing under his shirt, causing him to shudder, when a knock sounds at the door. “Fuck off.” Ring Rang says on a dangerous growl over his shoulder. “Occupied.”

“ _ Bastardo _ .” Julian calls from the other side. “You bring guests into my home and you don’t even introduce them.”

“I’m busy.” Two hands now tracing down his sides, causing him to shudder, Ring Rang’s eyes returning to him and never once leaving him, watching every shudder and pant he’s managing to wrench out of him with a growing smirk. “Tell them they can come back tomorrow.”

“Ring Rang.” Julian threatens and Ring Rang’s bristling with it, baring his teeth as he begins to turn. They ought to stop, listen to their Captain… 

But he doesn’t want to.

He’s dragging Ring Rang back to him and the Imperial gives a sound of surprise before he purrs deep in his throat, pressing his mouth to Phobos’s throat, nipping the skin there with sharp teeth. His back strains, phantom wings fluttering at the sensation, and he chirrs back in response. “Oh hell, can’t be making cute noises like that and expecting me not to just-” Ring Rang does it again and Phobos can’t help himself. 

Julian sighs from the other side but he’s walking away and it’s just them again, all sorts of tangled up on another. “Now what?” The question leaves him and he very nearly regrets it. How many times had Ring Rang shied away from both the past and the future, instead focusing on the present and what it held with each passing moment. 

Ring Rang pulls away but keeps his hands on his shoulders, eyes going tight at the corners. “...What do you want?” It’s something that Ring Rang would normally say with an easy smirk, Phobos can tell, but now it’s said with a quiet carefulness. “I’ll be honest, I really… really don’t want to fuck this up.”

He gives a laugh and readjusts his hold to hug Ring Rang close again, a huff of a laugh leaving him. “Put up with you so far.” He whispers near the other’s ears. “Think we’ll be just fine.”

“Lil’ shit.” Ring Rang says fondly. “I suppose we should go out there…”

“Forget that.” Courage finds Phobos and turns him bold and daring, causing him bunch of the front of the Imperial’s leather jacket, pressing their chests together. He feels dangerous. He feels  _ good _ . “Five more minutes.”

“Five more minutes.” Ring Rang repeats a bit breathlessly before his usual smirk is sliding into place. “Better make good use of them, Lord Phobos.”

“ _ Then stop talking. _ ” He signs and before Ring Rang can ask for a translation he’s framing his face and kissing him, nothing soft nor sweet about it.

And just like that it’s all too easy to lose himself in it for more than just five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and better than ever kids  
> I'm moved in to my new apartment, I've gone to Canada and back, my new job has started and uh there's a lot of amazing personal stuff going on that makes me super excited to get back into writing. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE if you're still even reading this (i kid, mostly? oh god im gonna shut my mouth now HA) but otherwise, if you're still making your way through these chapters i really do hope you've enjoyed everything so far. i couldn't ask for better fans.


	34. Chapter 34

Julian’s halfway through his explanation of practically everything ever when the slamming of the door from the front of the safe house causes them all to jump in surprise.

“... _Dios mio_ .” Julian groans, rubbing at his jawline tiredly, the phrase leaving him without a second thought. “Sung, please, for the love of Jupiter and Juno and every god under their reign, _por favor_ …” As Julian stands to go inspect, Ding Dong’s casting Callisto and Kestrel an apologetic look. It’s met with total annoyance (Kes) and complete amusement (Call).

“Y’know, when you hear _El Ladron_ , you don’t think of a tired dad and yet here he is- Bitching and moaning and taking care of all of you.” Call scratches along his own facial hair with an amused sound, stretching his long limbs out along the couch. “The Spanish too, that’s the icing on the cake. You can just see him shouting it at a bunch of kids from the front porch, shaking his fists…”

“That’s basically what he does all the time.” Ding Dong says with a short laugh, lacing his own fingers under his ribs. “Don’t underestimate him though.” His tone loses its lightness as he pins the bounty hunter with a challenging stare, daring Call to contradict him.

“Never.” A bit of a hard light comes to Call’s eyes in response but it’s a fleeting thing, gone in an instant. “It’s just funny, is all.” Just like that the hunter is smiling once more, lids heavy over his dark eyes as he tips his head towards the ceiling. “ _El Ladron de Estrellas_ , can you believe it Kes?”

Kes is fluffed up and studying her nails with annoyance, apparently set on not deigning her friend with a response. It’s weird. They don’t really seem like they should work together but then again, just about anyone could probably pair up with this Callisto and he’d accept it without question. “Well get used to funny, because it’s always a fun time here.” Ding Dong fills the awkward silence that follows with a sing song voice and a waggle of his fingers.

“I feel like you’re joking.” Kes finally speaks, her eyes narrowed, mouth a thin line. “But also _not_ joking.”

There’s no time to respond because Julian’s entering the room with Doctor Sung draped dramatically within his arms.

Oh no.

“He got high.” Julian sighs. “And then he got Wing Wang high too.”

Of _course_ he did. He’s about to ask where his friend is when Liara ducks into the room, the Imperial all snuggled up in her arms, apparently having lost her shoes somewhere along the way. “It was great.” Liara gushes. “We got kicked out of the s’mores place because they decided it would be a great idea to roll around on the floor and profess their love for one another, all while shoving melty marshmallows at each other.” There was still some evidence left, bits of white freckling their mouths and faces. “It was really cute, honestly, it was just also loud. And they kind of rolled into some of the tables, and knocked everyone’s shit onto the floor, and then rolled over that too…”

“She put _TEN_ whole marshmallows in her mouth when we met and I loved her from that moment!” Sung’s not as asleep as they all assumed him to be, nearly causing Julian to drop him as he jerks wildly and suddenly in the other’s arms. “I said _DAMN!_ THAT’S A _WOMAN!_ ” Sung crows, short legs swinging. “Who else can jus’... just shut down a damn Imperial fleet with an EMP, have the voice of an angel, and shove a whole handful of marshmallows into their mouth and look beautiful doin’ it? Wing Wang, fuckin’ Wing Wang…” His eye drifts closed and he’s going limp in Julian’s arms, a dreamy sound sighing out of him. “...My _girlfriend_ …”

Julian sighs in a heavy, world weary way and deposits Sung next to the offline robot. For a moment he just stares at it and then back at Julian before staring back again. “Who’s this HARLOT?!” He booms without warning.

“DOCTOR SUNG.” Julian’s _really_ playing up the stern dad role at this point as he reprimands the other, lips quivering as he does his best not to burst out laughing. Liara’s got her face ducked down, her wildly twitching whiskers and shaking shoulders the only indication of her amusement. On the other hand, Ding Dong has to take a moment to try to remember when he had last heard the word ‘harlot’ outside of some ancient text in the palace library, coming up short within moments. The best part though it how it affects the bounty hunters. Call’s leaned forward, looking the most interested he has since they met, and Kes… the poor thing is just staring at Sung in unabashed horror.

“Did he just call the robot a harlot?” She whispers in disbelief.

“Yes, I did. And I have no interest in her…” He stares at the robot blearily, lip curling. “All I need is Wing Wang… and ‘chuckin! Can’t go a day with a good chuck...”

“What is he _saying_?!” Kestrel hisses and Julian and Liara can’t help it. Hell, Ding Dong really can’t blame them as they begin to laugh uncontrollably, Julian wheezing and Liara hacking to the point of choking on air. He has to stifle his own laughter against his fist, eyes watering as he does. “What is so funny?!” Kes squawks and it’s a lost cause, now he’s laughing too.

“He’s talkin’ about his stupid nunchucks.” Meouch ducks into the room, his dry eyed look causing Julian to settle almost immediately. “Listen, I tried to stop him, I really did, but he and this one here…” He points a digit at Wing Wang. “Snuck off and started shotgunning in a corner. It was all downhill from there.”

“Nunchuck-funchuck…” Sung says before anyone else can speak, sounding deadly serious before he slumps back onto the couch. For a moment they all stare at him, watching as his eye closes with a pleased sigh, like he had somehow down them a favor by filling the room with his nonsense words.

“Gods, what did you give him?” Ding Dong is half despairing, half laughing again as the empath begins to snore.

“That’s all the Metics.” The Leoian finally seems to take notice of their newcomers. Had it become so commonplace that it wasn’t even worth a reaction now? “Do I want to know?” He finally says after a moment.

“Probably, but it can wait if you’re too worn out.” Julian says easily. “We probably should get these two to bed first, _si_ ? _Dulce suenos_ and all that.”

“We’re on it, fill us in later cap.” Liara’s shifting Wing Wang’s weight in her arms, sending a smile in Meouch’s direction as the male Leoian picks up Sung. Ding Dong hears him issue a growl as the empath mumbles and begins to drool on him some. “C’mon, old man.” She says in a fond voice, her tail swishing to the side to tap his hip.

“Stop calling me that! Just because I’m turning thirty-” They turn the corner and the rest of the conversation is lost to them. It’s just the four of them once more, Kestrel wide eyed and Call with his arms across his chest, smirking just so.

“This… is your team…?” Kestrel chokes out in a tight voice, balling her fists in her lap over her dark blue robes.

Team. No, they weren’t a team. They were closer than that. A family, a group of people undeniably tied to one another now. “Oh you haven’t met half of them yet.” He says. “There’s still Havve, Asterid, Astro… Chris and Amin... are we counting Veronica, Matt, and Ryan now too?” Ding Dong glances over at Julian.

“They’re honorary.” Julian responds lightly. “But you’re forgetting Fing Fang and Dangus, _principe_.”

Fing Fang… They still hadn’t had a chance to talk one on one and he wasn’t entirely sure how to handle that entire situation. Ring Rang had been one thing, the lines more neatly defined, the hurt of it causing Ding Dong to avoid reopening the wound. Fing Fang? That was a clusterfuck, better saved for later. “Fuck that cat, he hates me.” Speak of the devil! Dangus creeps around the corner just then, ocean glass eyes lighting on Kestrel’s wings. He moves like lightning, hopping up on the couch between the two hunters with a pleased meow. “I see they didn’t take you today.” Ding Dong notes and Dangus shows his sharp little teeth as he yawns in his direction. “Bastard.”

“Don’t be mean to _nuestro gato, principe. El es lindo, si_?”

“Don’t care how cute he is, he’s still a bastard, Julian!” The pirate chuckles then, half hiding it behind his hand, and Ding Dong’s heart aches with how handsome he looks when he does that. “Julian…” He starts and the other male pins him with a look that brings a slight flush to his cheeks.

Suddenly he wanted nothing more than that aforementioned bath...

“How… do you function…?” Kestrel looks like she’s minutes away from crying or screaming. Maybe both. Dangus however is uncaring of this, instead taking a sudden interest in her partner. The tabby gives an imploring meow, his small paw tapping at the human’s knee before the Call takes the cat into his arms without a word. “Call, no.” Kestrel moans, having seen the entire interaction.

“Call, yes.” He says as he hugs Dangus close, nuzzling his face against the crown of cats head.

Time for damage control. He’s leaning forward, hoping to bring the conversation back on track once more. “I know it seems like a lot, but it almost always works out for us!” Ding Dong tries to be encouraging but it seems to fall upon deaf ears. Kestrel’s giving a sound of disbelief at that, scootching away violently when she sees Dangus eye her wings once more, tail swishing back and forth. “Anyways, we were at the point where Ring Rang and Phobos found the secret entrance with Fing Fang…?” That seems to do the trick because they’re both angling themselves towards him, interest clearly piqued once more.

“So what’s your plan now, based off that?” Call says in a slow and musing voice. He poses the question so easily, like it’s nothing more than asking the time of day, or what the weather was like. “Who goes where, who does what?”

They had been purposely ignoring those exact questions all day but it was finally time to answer them. Julian gives a long sigh, heavy with exhaustion. Had it really only been a little over a week at this point? He stands and moves to the couch, pausing only to trail his hand across Ding Dong’s shoulders, a silent and gentle touch that brings him immediate comfort in its wake. Julian lets his hand fall upon the shoulder of the ‘bot, brow drawing low over his eyes. “This here changes everything. Just about anything could be stored inside of her. Blueprints, audio backlogs, clientele information... Once we get her rebooted we’ll be able to move forward from there.”

“That is fair.” Kestrel’s admits in a grudging way. She really can’t believe they’ve made it this far on their own, Ding Dong realizes. What about you? Desperate enough to take a stranger’s help, he wants to say, but he keeps his mouth shut. She had a family in there, people she cared about and loved...

“If you don’t mind me asking, I understand your stake in this, but you...” Julian points at Call. “What’s your story?”

“Ah.” He’s got his fingers deep in Dangus’s fur, petting along his spine, causing the tabby to turn into a purring mess. “Is it okay?” Call inclines his head towards Kestrel and she’s managing a small nod in response, her hair a fine curtain covering her face. “Kes came to me a while’s back, she was ten.” Ten... That was barely a blip in an Avis’s lifespan. Julian blows out a low whistle at the fact.

He and Wing Wang had spent an entire day reading up on aliens that were outside of Federation jurisdiction once. Most pledged themselves to the Federation because it gave structure and more importantly it gave protection. It was easier than starting your own governing body and in all honesty, the rules they had in place and laws weren’t the worst either. Imperials weren’t under the Federation and the same applied to Lepids, Leoians, the Avis, and many others as well.

He tries to remember then what he had read that day. They lived to be ancient things, their knowledge of the universe was said to be vast and spanning back ages, passed down by word of mouth and trilling song in their secret tongue. Watchers, Ding Dong recalls, is what they were called. There had been notes written in cramped hand, like a field journal of sorts, next to a beautiful picture of one mid-flight. Distant things that take to high perches, it had said, watching the turn of time with careful, all-seeing eyes.

“They took them from our nest.” She hisses between clenched teeth, her talons digging into the rug. “My elder sister and our youngest. They were sick, I was hunting, I should have been there to protect them.” Her wings raise above her in a terrible arc, rustling as she begins to shake. “Wren was not even five, Shrike was fifteen. Children. We were _children_ …” Her voice breaks. “Wren still is.” She turns her face away quickly, body jerking with a violent shudder. “Only thirteen…”

The room goes deathly quiet as her face falls into her hands, shoulders curling inwards. Ding Dong’s frozen in place, caught between wanting to reach out and knowing that that wasn’t his place. He swallows hard and looks to Julian instead, seeing the stiffness the other holds in his spine, the righteous fire that burns in his eyes. Under that though there’s only pain and understanding.

“We’ve been searching for years, picking up on clues here and there. We’ve finally traced it here.” Callisto draws Julian’s attention first and it’s strange seeing the cool, indifferent mask slide back into place over his boyfriend’s features. “Told Kes eventually to stop paying me, start working for me instead and now we’re here.” That casual air finally drops from Callisto and Ding Dong can see real bounty hunter in him now, the human’s eyes flinty, lips set into a thin line as he takes the remainder of the story over. His hand goes over hers and he smooths his thumb over her whitened knuckles, facing forward as he does.

“Kestrel.” Julian speaks her name with a soft insistence. Still, she stays quiet and hidden, creamy wings curled around her tiny frame. “Tell me... what would you have of the Auction once we got everyone out?”

She lifts her head slowly, yellowed eyes burning as her hair falls away from her face. “I want to tear the foundation apart.” She says in a hollow voice. “Raze it to the ground. See it turned to ash and dust. Find whoever took my sister’s and see to it that they _suffer_ .” There’s an awful noise and it takes both him and Julian by surprise, the soft exclamation of “ _el piso!_ ” under the pirate’s breath giving any indication of what happened.

No time to complain about the damage done to the floor though. Julian just steeples his fingers instead, leaning back into the chair with a heavy sigh. “You’re thinking about it.” Ding Dong says, knowing that look. It slid across Julian’s face in the quiet moments, in the times that the silence became too much when he thought no one was watching. “As if they wouldn’t change their minds hearing that.” Ding Dong says across the space that separates them, drawing Julian’s attention to him. “We have to now.”

Kestrel tilts her head, more bird rather than girl in that moment. “We were debating on what to do with the auction.” Ding Dong supplies. “And that’s why I’m saying there’s no room for doubt. We have to, Julian.” It only takes five steps to reach Julian’s side, his hand smoothing across the other’s broad shoulders. His voice turns that much softer as he holds the back of his neck in a comforting way. “We _have_ to.”

“ _Pero como, principe_?” Julian reaches up and behind, covering Ding Dong’s hand with his. He looks up with sad, sad eyes. He was a lost child too, in a sense, tossed up among the dark spots that existed between the stars, flailing helplessly through the chaos of space itself.

“Boot up that bot. Start there.” Call offers.

“We _still_ haven’t been able to draw up the perfect blueprint.” He says in a thoughtful way. Could it be that easy? Could they find the answers stored inside the machine? But finding her wouldn’t have ever happened if not for everything else that had led to this moment.

Everything happens for a reason.

Everything was fated.

He turns his palm and twines his fingers with Julian’s, taking great comfort in the warmth of the human’s callused skin, about how easy it is to slot their hands together. Fated, he can’t help but think as he leans down, smiling against the crown of Julian’s head. Fated.

-

“A girl!” Asterid squeals as she looks through the window. “And she’s our age!” She gives a soft gasp. “And she has _wings!_ ”

“No one’s your age except for me, Asterid.” Astro sighs from her side, giving his sister an unimpressed look. Still, she’s got her hands smushed against the glass, bouncing and giggling the entire time until the girl’s head cocks at a painful angle towards them. “Oh! Omigosh hi!” She says through the glass, not even certain they can hear them from inside the safe house.

She’s up and stalking towards the window and pulling it up without a moment’s hesitation, glaring down at them with unmistakable fury. “Who are you? What are you doing outside of this place?” She demands.

“We live here!” Asterid slides her arm into Astro’s, tugging her twin close. “And these are our friends, Fing Fang and Havve.” She points behind them to the robot and Imperial. “...They _also_ live here!”

The walk back to the safe house had been a thoughtful one, one filled with a contemplative silence that didn’t so much as stretch but rather settle between all four of them. Something seemed lighter in Havve though, but then again... she had _also_ heard something about Sung and company getting into all sorts of mischief, so that could very likely be the empath bleeding across the link without meaning to. The robot now stares back at the strange winged girl inside the safe house, his own head cocked in the opposite direction to her soon to be friend. “What brought you to our humble abode?” Asterid whispers excitedly, drawing the girl’s attention to her once more.

“The Auction.” She says in a bristling voice. “We have _business_ with it.” And before Asterid can get another question out Kestrel’s slamming the window back down.

“How rude!” Astro splutters and Asterid’s giving him a long, hard look in response. “...What?”

“Never mind, Astro.” She just shakes her head, leaving her brother to trail after her with a series of annoyed and confused noises. She goes through the door and rounds the corner, surprised by the sight of Dangus in the lap of a complete stranger.

“You have my cat!” She announces and he looks up, smiling just so.

“ _Our_ cat.” Astro corrects as he comes up behind her, peering at the man from over her shoulder.

“Do cats really belong to anyone but themselves?” Dangus purrs on and on in the man’s lap, dozing peacefully. “I kid, mostly. Would you like him back?”

She takes another look at them and how comfortable they both look. “You may keep him, for now.” Asterid says in a lofty and imperious voice before she begins to giggle. Astro’s got his own crooked smile upon his lips, looking the happiest she’s seen him in ages and it feels good. She steps towards the man then, taking note of who he was, _what_ he was. Human, Asian descent… Japanese. He’s older as well, just a little shy of Meouch’s nearing thirty years. “Are you with the girl? The one who’s looking for the Auction?” She goes to his side and puts her arms up on the cushions, blinking up at him. He wasn’t like any of the other men here either, she realized. He was subdued, careful, quiet...

“Yes, that’s Kestrel. She likes to keep up a tough image, so don’t mind her.” Once again, her gaze slides to Astro and he’s pulling a face in response. He must notice because he’s giving a soft chuff of a laugh under his breath “It appears to be something common, then.”

“Hey!” Astro yelps at the same time Asterid begins to nod. “Asterid, I am nothing like that girl.”

“You say that as if that’s a bad thing.” And there she is, her new best friend! Asterid has to push down the urge to squeal, instead straightening out her skirt, sitting up straighter, fingers then flying to her hair in order to tame the wild curls there. “Callisto,” She starts, putting her hands on her hips. “We ought to go. I don’t think they’re going to work on the robot tonight.”

“Robot?” Astro gives her a look and Asterid’s returning it with a shrug, none the wiser. “Excuse me, what do you mean robot? You don’t mean the one you saw at the window, I’m assuming.”

“That awful thing is a robot? Your robot?” She makes a face. “No, _El Ladron_ brought home a ‘pleasure bot’...” Asterid can’t help but note the way Kestrel’s voice goes tight on high on ‘pleasure bot’, feathers at her neck puffing some. “...From the Auction, apparently. Doctor Sung has to work on it, but he’s…” She sighs under her breath. “To quote the prince: ‘high off his ass.’”

“High!” Asterid claps her hands down on her thighs in surprise. She had been suspecting shenanigans but nothing like _this_! Kestrel’s giving her a slow once over, seeming to finally notice her, eyes now a tempered amber. “He’s quite the trouble maker.” She says by means of explanation.

“Sung, a trouble maker?” Astro shakes his head with a snort, curls whipping around his head. “Don’t act so surprised Asterid, it’s not _that_ out of of the ordinary for him.”

“He was cute.” Call says out of the blue and they all turn to him, Kestrel’s eyes round and mouth agape. Her teeth click when she snaps it shut, her voice deathly quiet as she turns to the older male.

“Callisto, do _not_ even start. I swear to the gods…”

“I’m allowed to say people are cute.” His hand doesn’t stop once upon Dangus’s fur, petting it absentmindedly at this point. He’s got his head is lolled back on the couch, grinning just so. “But I feel as though he’s extremely enamored to the Imperial woman from before. Wing Wang?”

“Apparently someone named Dylan Germick too, according to Phobos.” Oh, and there’s Ring Rang and Phobos. The Lepid is without his helmet and his hair is a mess, as wild as a ripe dandelion, and there’s a high flush across the Imperial’s cheeks as the other male stays as close as possible. All too suddenly she remembers what she had read in the book Fing Fang had borrowed earlier. Roving hands and heady kisses and…

Oh my.

One glance at Astro’s bored features and it’s very apparent he has not come to the same conclusion. Which is probably a good thing, Asterid can’t help but think.

“Wait, wait... wasn’t he the front man for Planet Booty, at the Jubilee?” Phobos nods up at him with a soft giggle and Ring Rang gives a loud scoff as he rolls his eyes. “The sweaty one... Sung _would_.”

“You are all literally speaking a different language.” Kestrel says in an annoyed voice. “We’ve been here long enough, Call, let’s go.”

No! Asterid jumps to her feet and takes a sudden awkward step forward. “W-We didn’t really get to meet!” She blurts. “M-My name’s Asterid.” She shoves her hand out at the other girl, suddenly aware of the fact that this must be exactly how Astro had felt when he had spied upon Fing Fang only hours earlier. “I-” Kestrel’s looking at her with a bored expression, nostrils flaring slightly, not even glancing at her extended hand. Asterid can feel her cheeks heating then, stars coming out alongside her flush. “That is to say, um… The Auction.” She clings for the one connection they seem to have outside of their shared status as the girls of the group. “A-Astro and I… more than anybody here, want to see ended.”

“Oh?” Kestrel does that birdlike cock of her head once more, snapping it to the left. “And why’s _that_?”

Julian must have not told her then. She glances back at her twin and he gives a short nod, spurring her on. “...We… We spent ten years inside of it.” Her voice goes very quiet, barely above a whisper.

Something in Kestrel changes. A weak noise slides out of her and she’s suddenly flying at Asterid, feathers floating around them as she flaps her wings in distress. “Two girls!” She gasps out desperately. “Like me, but not. Wren’s a tiny thing and pitch as night, and Shrike, she’s…” Her throat works and she’s blinking rapidly. “Gold and white, painted in heavenly fire...”

Asterid’s scrambling for an answer and suddenly the memory is as clear as day. “ _Yes_.” She remembers them now, winged and wanting and like them, always on display but never for sale. “Yes, they… they were there.”

“Both.” Her voice trembles and without warning the tears begin to spill over. “Shrike has always been capable but Wren, I was so scared they had separated them, that she had been all alone.”

Oh, it hurts. Her entire body aches for the other in that moment until she’s nearly short of breath from the agony. She could only imagine what it was doing to Sung’s dreams, to the stars above head. “They… they were together, at least they were when we finally escaped last week.” How many nights had she spent awake thinking of what else they could have done, what they could be doing. Astro wasn’t alone in that, oh no, she too felt the stranglehold of time with each passing day.

But Julian and Ding Dong and everyone else, they were only so much. They could only _do_ so much. Astro expected impossible odds, required them. Asterid? She dreamed of them, wanted them with her whole being. “We’re going to save them.” She tells the other, her words laced with celestial intent, unbreakable and undeniable in their meaning. “Every one of them.”

“And then lay waste to it.” Her voice is a frenzied whisper but for the first time in her life Asterid finds herself siding with that colder side of herself, the side she normally shied away from. These people had taken lives, had ripped apart families with little to no consequence. They induced chaos and in turn, that was entropy...

“Until it’s nothing more than dust.” She whispers back, her hand finding Kestrel’s, clutching to it desperately. “Nothing more than a bad memory.”

And Kes smiles back like wildfire, savage and quick.

“Alright, alright. Enough of that.” Call steps between them, dropping a hand on top of Kes’s head, causing her to squawk in surprise. “We ought to get going now.”

“Yes, I-I suppose so.” Kes ruffles her wings, hands going to her hair as she fixes it in an almost nervous fashion. “...It was nice meeting you Asterid.” And before she can help herself, before Kestrel can object, she’s throwing herself at her and giving the Avis alien the biggest hug she can manage.

She pulls back and Kes is wide eyed and flushed, the feathers at her neck poofed up. “S-sorry, I’m kind of a hugger. I can… can not do that, if it makes you uncomfortable.” She wasn’t used to this. Everyone here was older than her without actually being older. When she hugged them it was returned so naturally, like embraces shared between family. This though? This was different. It wasn’t bad or weird, just… different.

“Wow, she would have killed me if I tried that.” Call leans down into their space, a towering giant compared to their own short stature. “Isn’t that right Kes?”

“I’ll kill you now, you worthless degenerate.” Just like that her feathers are settling and she’s throwing Callisto a look that could kill lesser men. “Tell your captain we’ll be returning tomorrow by noon and we expect results. Isn’t that right, Callisto?”

“I mean, that’s the hope, right? Fingers crossed.” He shrugs and a vein appears along Kestrel’s forehead. “...Was that not the appropriate response?”

“You are a disgrace, Callisto.” She shakes her head in disappointment. “We’re taking our leave, now.” Her blue robes swirl about her and just like that they’re out the front door, Call laughing at something Kestrel is hissing at him, the door slamming shut on their conversation.

“...Well then.” Fing Fang pipes up. “That was something, alright.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Astro snorts. She sticks her tongue out at them because they’re boys and they won’t understand, no matter how hard they try. They both startle and begin to protest but she’s already racing off, pausing only to throw her arms around Havve, squeezing the large robot despite how cold and pointy he is. “Thank you for today!” She chirps up at him.

Havve touches the top of her head once, twice. A careful patting motion that leaves her giggling. She untangles herself and flies up the stairs, floating over a few with a pleased hum. There’s a few rooms where she can hear hushed voices beyond the door, each corner of the safe house, she can’t help but notice, brimming with love.

“Good.” She says to herself softly, clutching her hands to her chest with a pleased sigh. This is how it ought to be every day. Without question and without doubt, with everything in its right place. Havve’s picture comes to mind then, all of them together…

She spins on her heels and leaps from the top step, soaring right down to the bottom with a squeal of surprised delight. Astro and Fing Fang are nowhere in sight when she pops her head around the corner but Havve’s still there, flipping through the sketchbook on his lap. “Oh perfect!” Just perfect. Her words cause the robot to turn and his optics are so dim and warm compared to their usual piercing red that it almost takes her by surprise. She couldn’t think of a time where she had ever seen the robot look (or at least appear) relaxed. “I was… I was wondering if maybe… that picture you drew earlier? Could I maybe… would it be okay if I just...” She fidgets. “That is to say…”

He holds the sketchpad out to her and she takes it carefully. The ink is still wet in some spots, the pen strokes long and overlapping. Mountains take shape and under a dark sky, the stars strange within the inky sky. Too fast and infinitesimally small to be stars, she realizes. “This is… that’s the cave.” She tilts her head, curls falling over the sketch. “Where you came from?”

He takes it back and scribbles in the margins. ‘ _Where we woke up, yes. It was cold_ .’ His eyes brighten some and his shoulders rise before they fall, a fan whirring inside of him so softly she can almost mistake it for a sigh. ‘ _We trekked through it for days, my systems weren’t fully functional so I still can’t make sense of how long it took. It was a waste land._ ’ His eyes go dark, as dark as when he’s offline and charging. ‘ _We should have died._ ’

“But you didn’t.” She nudges his spiked shoulder with her own. “And I’m very glad you didn’t.”

He hesitates. _‘I am as well.’_ He pens after a moment. _‘Even if I still don’t understand anything to this day. These emotions are things that I shouldn’t be able to feel. There’s something inside of me that doesn’t make any sense, that shouldn’t exist.’_

“But that’s what makes you _you_ , Havve.” She hears it then in the silence that follows, the steady beat of his 808, a quiet and calm thing and strangely human in that moment. “And Sung wouldn’t be the same person without you. Everyone here wouldn’t…”

‘ _Yes. I suppose you’re right._ ’ He whirrs again and slumps back against the couch. ‘ _I’m going to go offline now, Asterid. It’s been a long day_.’ Her mouth falls open but before she can muster her courage once more, Havve holds up a finger and begins to flip through his pad. There it is. All of them beaming back at her. His fingers go the perforation on the paper and oh so slowly, oh so carefully, he begins to rip it from the pad.  

“Oh Havve!” She gives a soft gasp as he holds it out to her. “Are you sure?” Despite how much she wanted the picture she felt guilty taking such a beautiful thing to keep all for herself. He nods and she can feel the overjoyed tears spring to her eyes. “Thank you.” Once they left this place, once they had done all that they could for this universe, she’d have this at least. More than just a memory. A real thing to remind her of the love she had felt and all she had learned during her time here despite how awful her beginnings had been in it. “Thank you.” Her voice wavers, goes awfully soft as a few tears spill over.

She wipes at them hastily, looking up to apologize to Havve only to see his eyes dark, head lolled back against the couch. Gods, he seemed so human sometimes... She takes the sketch pad in his lap and folds the cover back over everything it holds inside, pressing a careful kiss to the side of his battered mask. “Good night.” She whispers to the slumbering robot, pressing the sketch up against her chest as she does.

“Asterid!” She hears Astro call her name quietly from the kitchen door, peeking out at her. “We found some popcorn, and Fing Fang’s never had any! We’re gonna make some and watch some holovids. You wanna join?” Oh they shouldn’t, it’s _much_ too late... but then the younger Imperial is peeking his head around the corner, ears perked in excitement as he smiles at her.

“Yeah, c’mon! It’ll be fun.” He says in a conspiratorial voice, like they’re breaking every rule by daring to stay up late to watch stupid videos. And she supposes in a way they are, at least in the rigid ways of the Imperial race. “We found some of Sung’s old stuff, and let me tell you, it’s _weird_.” His eyes dart around before he focuses on Asterid again, voice dropping even further. “Lord Phobos wore a jean vest!”

“Oh no.” She gasps in horror, hating the mental image that she somehow manages to conjure up. Lord Phobos as he was now, wearing a jean vest over his red jumpsuit, completely at odds with his sweet, playful demeanor.

“Oh _yes_.” Astro whispers in an awful, gleeful way.

“Oh this I _have_ to see.” She rolls the picture up under her arm carefully before skipping over to them. “But you’re both fools if you think I’m going into this without ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” Fing Fang looks between them and they’re both looking at each other behind his back in horror. “What… what am I missing here?”

“Oh gods, just you wait. You’re gonna flip.” Astro takes his right arm and she links up Fing Fang’s left and together they make their way to the fridge, Asterid beaming the entire time.

-

Without warning, Sung wakes up from a nightmare

Worse yet is the sleep paralysis that holds him the moment he does. He’s left to simply just stare up at the ceiling until it passes, legs caught in a savage agony as he realizes he’s gone and strained the muscles in both. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. One minute passes and finally it eases, leaving him gasping and with tears in his eyes. He turns to Wing Wang first, making sure he hadn’t woken her up. She sleeps on, face half hidden against the pillow. Havve… He speaks across their link.

Panic hits without warning because he can’t hear Havve. Can’t hear that quiet static that ought to span between the two of them, but then the rational part of his brain finally catches up to him. It’s obvious the other’s offline.

Gods, Sung, pull it together.

He could wake Havve up if he wanted, reach across their shared senses until he found that spark inside of the robot, but he hated doing that. It had happened all too often when they had been younger on accident as is and Havve had despised for it. That entire first year had been so strained, the two of them overlapping one another over and over again, emotions tangled up and thoughts unending.

“Hey…” Despite his best efforts he’s gone and woken her up. Wing Wang’s voice is a low and husky murmur at his side as she’s stares up at him under heavy lashes, reaching out to place a hand upon his bicep. “S’wrong?”

He doesn’t want to worry her, pull her from her own pleasant dreams, so he simply shakes his head at her. “Nothin’, just a bad dream.” There’s no dawn in Mojave. It simply slid from the dark pitch of night and into the bright blue of daylight with only moments of navy and periwinkle in between. It’s the soft blue of early morning still, painting the room in it’s cool light. “Much too early for you to be up, go back to sleep.” He touches the side of her face with the pads of her fingers, snorting when he finds dried marshmallow there. “Oh wow, we made a mess last night, didn’t we?”

“S’in yer hair…” She huffs back and lo and behold, he finds strands of hair all tangled up with dried marshmallow fluff when he runs his hands through it. “Last night was fun though.”

“ _So_ much fun.” He agrees as he leans down, pressing a kiss to her sleep flushed skin. “You’re as snug as a bug.” He hums happily.

“That sounds awful.” She yawns, already beginning to fall back asleep. “...Bugs…”

“Hey, Phobos is a bug.” He reminds her with a laugh but she’s grumbling and mumbling as she snuggles back down into the blankets. He kisses her once more before he slides his legs over the side of the bed, massaging his stiff calf muscles with a weak noise. “Gettin’ old.” He says to himself. Meouch would have his ass if he heard that kind of talk and the thought makes him chuckle under his breath.

He should shower. There’s a sour after taste in the back of his mouth and he can only assume it’s from the weed. Gods, when’s the last time he had smoked? They had all done it once under Havve’s watchful optics years ago, he remembers then, and the only proof of their shenanigans still rested within the robot’s vid archives. He should ask Havve about that, see if they could upload it onto a holovid.

His feet touch down on the cold floor and between that and thoughts of Havve and the past his nightmares come back to him in full force. The cold of the wasting planet, the feeling of his ribs through his near frozen skin, the coppery smell of blood coating his senses, Havve’s optics the only light in the night to follow, to make sense of the strange and terrifying landscape. His throat goes dry and he hugs his arms around himself involuntarily. You’re here, Sung. Havve’s voice says steadily in the back of his head without actually being Havve’s voice. It’s an echo, a reminder…

_You’re here._

He scrubs his fists across his eye until patterns bloom there. Alright Sung. Enough of that. Keep moving forward. He uncovers his eye and holds his hands out, focusing his entire being before letting out a low hum, cupping them as he begins the warmth blossoming up between his digits.

 _Hello!_ The sudden bobbing star in his hands sings.

“Hello.” He whispers back, leaning in close so not as to wake WIng Wang. It was still amazing that he could hear them, speak to them, do any of this. He tried not to geek out too hard when he did. “Where are you from? Who are you?”

 _Pismis 24-1. I don’t have a name. Yet._ The star trills playfully, brightening and dimming with its song. It turns without actually turning, as if to inspect the room with unseen eyes. _Many leaps and bounds away from this strange place, within the Scorpion’s tail, between the diffuse of War and Peace. You’ve heard of it, right? Inside of the Milky Way?_

Almost all of them were from other places. None of the stars _here_ spoke to him. They were quiet and cold things, all too distant in the sky. He’d get there though, eventually. _Did you need something?_ It catches his attention once more with it’s sing song voice.

“No, no. Just… wanted to say hi.” It bobs and weaves before it takes up a place on his bare shoulder. “Sorry if I stole you away from something important.” He touches it then and his finger fazes right through. It was always the spirit of the star, not the actual thing itself when he called to them across space and time itself. Still, something in him was always tempted to see if it would be the real thing...

 _You’re a star singer, not a star stealer._ It teases him. _Worry not. I ought to return though._ _This place… is strange._ It turns contemplative, song slowing, shifting into a crawling dirge. _It’s so_ quiet.

“I know.” This, too, was common. None of the stars he spoke to knew what to make of the damning silence of this universe. “Don’t let me keep you now.” Sung tilts his head towards the star, smiling gently.

It fades with a note of thanks and he’s left sitting there, his core warm in his chest, a strange contrast to the rest of his body which is terribly cold. He sighs then and stands up, stretching his arms up and out. The safe house sleeps on, well… most of it, he senses. There’s still three mischievous children that are still up, though one is fading fast. He smiles and steps out into the hallway, padding across the wood on careful footsteps.

_Sung._

Havve! _Oh, hi, you’re up!_ He pauses just before the bathroom door. _Did I…_

 _Yes._ Leave it to Havve to not sugar coat it. There’s no anger though, just careful consideration. _That was one of the most vivid ones yet, Sung._

He opens the door and starts up the shower, sitting on the toilet seat while the water warms up. _Well,_ he crosses his arms across his chest. _You were thinking about it last night, weren’t you?_ He had felt it across their link, had seen bits and pieces of it like shattered glass. _Telling the kids all those fairy tales…_

 _Those fairy tales were our reality,_ are _our reality._ Havve says with just a hint of sharpness. _I know you’ve been thinking about it too._

He draws his hand out and from under the shower stream, frowning at how lukewarm it is before cranking the knob further to the left. _Gonna tell me about how bad of an idea it is, because remember the_ last _time you got all worked up about that? I ended up_ not _going supernova-_

 _I’m saying there’s nothing there, Sung._ Havve snaps, cutting him off. For a moment all Sung can hear is the water hitting the bottom of the tub, too shocked to say or do anything else by the sudden outburst. _...You have Wing Wang now, and the stars, isn’t that enough?_ The robot asks.

That was the thing about it though. It _wasn’t_ enough. Not when he was so certain that he was being held back from the stars by those earlier, hazier years of his. _Something’s missing, Havve, and it still hasn’t come back completely._ Why’d he have to fight him on this every damn time? _Listen, it’s not like I’m going to run off. The Auction takes priority. I just think it’s worth checking out after everything’s done and over with._

Havve sighs, a short and clipped sound, more machine than man in the moment. _I get it, it makes you nervous..._

 _It does not-!_ Havve huffs.

 _Havve._ The robot issues another sigh, this one much longer.Sung can’t help the smile on his face as he does. _C’mon, I know you._

 _Don’t rub it in._ He ought to get into the shower. The whole bathroom is finally steamed up at this point. Still, he just keeps sitting there in his boxers of all things, having this ridiculous conversation with the robot he shares a telepathic link with in the safe house of an intergalactic space pirate.

Gods, what was his life?

 _I’m sorry._ Havve relents after a pregnant pause. _This isn’t like when we were younger. Every day seems that much more dangerous. I worry about_ all _of you._ He gives a rueful chuckle across their link and Sung can’t help but notice that it’s more despaired than amused. _It seems as though I’ve been feeling more and more as well._

 _...Yeah._ He rubs a hand across his jaw with a heavy sigh of his own. He had noticed that too. There was something new every day and he could barely keep up with it. _I’m gonna shower, come on down after. We can talk about it more in person._

 _Ah-ah, you’ve got other problems at hand._ Oh? Havve laughs softly and suddenly there’s an image of a strange robot tossed haphazardly on top of the couch, limbs akimbo and faceplate turned up towards fan spinning on lazily above head.

OH _NO..._

“Fuck!” That’s right! The strangers in the house, his yelling, the pleasure ‘bot that he had gone and called out. Gods, what had he called her? Harlot, he had called her a harlot.

More laughter ensues at his realization and then the link goes staticky as it quiets once more. “Mother fucker, come on! Really?!” Sung throws his hands up, huffing in annoyance when Havve refuses to put his walls back down. Fine. “Remember when this used to be fun, Doctor Sung?” He asks himself as he begins to strip. “Remember when you knew how to have a good time? Remember when- _FUCK_ !” Too hot, too hot too hot TOO HOT. He jerks the knob to the right too fast, a loud screech leaving him the moment the frigid water hits. “Shitshitshitshit _SHIT_!”

He decides to consider it a blessing of the gods that he doesn’t slip and fall on his ass over the duration of his terrible, awful shower.

Thirty minutes later and he’s got hair in a turban and a towel around his waist, staring down at the ‘bot on the couch. “What is your story…?” He turns her over, fingers skimming her sides for release panels. None, but plenty of bolts holding her frame together. “Hell, old school, alright.” He could work with that. Just had to break out the toolkit for this one. He starts to mentally list it all off. “Spanner, vice grips, pry… bar…?” Maybe, maybe not...

“Jesus, you’re not gonna scrap her, are ya?” That’s Chris in a simple shirt and sweats, his metal arm at complete odds with the image he presents. “That’s a classic model right there.”

“That you have an intimate familiarity with?” Sung cocks his brow just so, causing the human to bark out a laugh. “She’s uh, she’s apparently my personal project for the day, came from the Auction.”

“Did she now?” Chris rounds the couch and takes up the other side. “Musta been someone’s favorite, they retired this model nearly twenty years ago.” Their eyes meet and it’s obvious how important she could be, what this could mean for them. “I’ll get Amin, you go wake up the _cait_ , let's see what we can do."

-

He’s in Lord Phobos’s bed.

It’s an insane realization. He hadn’t ever even woken up in the priceling’s bed when they had been together, all too afraid that someone could barge in and find them strewn together. Yet here he was, Phobos’s face turned up towards him, lids closed over his large eyes, mouth parted just so as he sighs in his sleep. They hadn’t really done anything else the night before, sneaking off into Phobos’s room after talking to the kids to kiss for just a bit longer until he had pulled back, not trusting himself.

“...Can I listen to you play?” He had said when Phobos had looked at him in confusion before he had broke out into an excited smile.

“Yes.” He whispered and then he had pulled out the guitar and began to play.

He must have fallen asleep just like that. It had been all too easy to lean his head up against the headboard, eyes falling shut at Phobos’s soft notes. The guitar was propped up carefully on its stand in the corner now, gleaming in the low light. He remembers how its weight had felt in his hands, just the right amount of heft to it, remembers how good it had felt to play it again even if it had been near nonsense.

He sits up slowly before making his way over, throwing the strap over his head, fingers slipping along the strings and fret. He goes through the motions, remembering what it sounded like amplified, heart hurting with the memory. Maybe he could reach out to everyone after this. There was no way he was going back the Empire, even with the princeling taking the throne. That place had never been his home, never would be…

“They probably hate you.” He gives a short hack of a laugh. “Good job, asshole.” And he had done a good job of it, maybe _too_ well. He covers his face, lip pulling back from his teeth in undisguised disgust when he feels the dried flecks of neon still painting his skin. He can hear the shower running in the distance and he gives a low groan. That’s one thing he won’t miss when this is all done- how cramped and busy this place could get. Too many comings and goings, too many different personalities trying to make nice in too small of a space.

The Imperial is careful as he places the guitar back in it’s stand. He can’t sleep now, he’s too awake for that. At the very least he could change, maybe get something to eat that wasn’t gods awful orange yogurt. Then what? Wait around, have Julian tell you what to do?

A door creaks further down the hall.

It ought to be something inconsequential. Just the house slowly coming to life as the day begins to break, but it’s not. It’s only because of the way he’s angled himself outside the door, half glancing back at Phobos, considering that he should at least leave a note for the other male when he sees it. Sees her. The Leoian female. “Going somewhere, Sharptooth?” He drawls in a soft voice, knowing she’ll hear him even from this far.

She glances back at him with wide eyes before blowing out a low breath through her nose. “I thought the whole sneak thief thing in the dead of night was done and over with.” He closes the door quietly and makes his way over to her, bare feet soft upon the worn wood. “I don’t think _El Ladron_ would appreciate you pulling a disappearing act after you went and pledged yourself to his cause.”

“As if the defector has a good sense of loyalty.” She hisses, baring her teeth. “We both know you’re here because you have nowhere else to go, captain.”

“Implying you do?” Oh it’s nice to still have this with someone here. He wasn’t indebted to this one in any way, didn’t owe her anything. Her hackles raise and her pupils slit as her own rage rises and something sick inside of him thrills at it. “The commander would be so disappoint-”

Just like that he can’t breathe. Liara’s got him pinned to the wall, her elbow pressed into his throat at a dangerous angle. “Listen here, you and me? You’re still on my shit list, Ring Rang. I don’t care that you’ve apparently turned over a new leaf, I don’t care how much Phobos likes you or how much Wing Wang and Ding Dong defend you because you’re still the son of a bitch who shot my boyfriend and I’m not getting over that any time soon.”

“Boyfriend!” He croaks out with a wild laugh despite knowing it will just add fuel to the flame. Maybe that’s why he does it, grinning at her like he’s lost his damn mind. “Didn’t know you two were close like that again.”

“Gods, you are…” Her lips curl back, showcasing those terrible fangs of hers.

“Liara.”

Speak of the devil, it’s Meouch. He had sat across from him, shared cigarettes with him, all after the fact of shooting him. He still remembers the moment it happened, the scream that had exploded out of him when Chris and Amin had caused him to miss. He could have killed them, he realizes. He could have just taken one of those guns and shot them both point blank.

And now he kind of liked the fuckers.

“Put him down.”

She pulls her elbow back and he’s slumping back against the wall with a guttural gasp. He suddenly feels like he shouldn’t be here, not when they’re both staring at each other like they are. Liara’s furious and Meouch is staring at her with this unreadable expression, and yet he lingers, watching, waiting... “You should go.” Meouch’s eyes finally slide to him. “Back to your room or downstairs, but not here, yeah?”

Ring Rang looks at her in response and Liara snarls, snapping her teeth right in his face. “Try that again, I’ll punch out a few of those teeth, see how many heads you bite off then.” He growls out and just like that they’re back in each other’s faces. “Gonna have to change your last name _real_ quick, you double crossing bitch.”

Meouch can’t separate them fast enough. She backhands him and the tips of her claws catch the side of his face, splitting open three fine lines across his cheek. “Woah, woah, woah!” He hears Sung yell from the stairs. “Hey!”

Doors are slamming open and suddenly everyone’s there looking at them. Looking at him. Someone touches his shoulder and he can only stand there numbly as they pull him aside. “Ring Rang.” He looks up first, then down, the surprise he ought to feel numbed by his shock.

“Princeling.” He says, completely on autopilot.

“Don’t call me that.” They’re in someone’s bedroom and it takes a moment for him to realize that it’s Julian and Ding Dong’s. Paintings and canvas in the corner for pirate, books and model kits and things to tinker with for the prince. And of course, piles and piles of strewn star charts for them both. “Sit, don’t move.” There’s someone at the door and Ding Dong’s telling them to go away in response, twisting his body towards the doorway.

“Please.”

Phobos.

“ _Y yo, principe._ ”

 _El Ladron_ too, of course.

Ding Dong casts one glance back at him before cocking his head back to the door. “You’re asking me?” Ring Rang asks, feeling the blood spill down his cheek, spilling under his collar. The prince nods, halfway between the bed and the door still. “...Sure, why not?” He laughs without any kind of amusement. Might as well get the shouting match done and over with now, right?

“You know what?” Ding Dong says softly. “No.”

There’s a surprised noise from the door but Ding Dong’s quick clip cuts it off as he closes it and locks it. Ring Rang stares at the door then stares at him, not sure how to make sense of it. “You clearly don’t want them in here. You don’t even want me in here either, I can tell.” He takes a seat next to him and opens the medkit on his lap. “You’re still _so_ obvious after all these years.”

“Ha.” He shakes his head and that’s a gods awful idea because he swears he can feel the skin stretch even more, opening the cuts even further. “Then you ought to know what I’m going to say next.”

His fingers still and he looks up slowly, brow creasing into a glare. “Please, humor me.” The prince says, not even attempting to hide the judgement there.

“Leave it.” He points to the wound when the question appears in the other’s eyes. Ding Dong sucks in a short breath before glaring at him, fingers working even faster on prepping the damn thing. “Or don’t, I guess. Fuck me, right?”

“Gods, can you quit the bullshit?” Ding Dong snaps, causing it to clatter to the ground as he does. For a moment they both stare at it, his heartbeat too loud in his own ears, a sick kind of dread settling into his stomach. He’s gone and pushed it too far, to the point of breaking. He can see it in the way Ding Dong’s shoulders tense. When had he started to care about doing that? Hadn’t that been all he had ever wanted once? “What the fuck is your deal?” Ding Dong hisses, leaning down to scoop it up again. “I get it… Polly died, but that doesn’t excuse…”

He says it so _easily_ and that’s because he wasn’t there. “Don’t.” Ring Rang shoots across the bed, nearly falling off the edge as he does. “Don’t talk about him.” Ding Dong dances away from him, his glare growing.

“Well that’s the only thing we haven’t done at this point, Ring Rang, and I’m starting to think it’s the source of all these problems too. So let’s talk. If you’re not going to let me patch you up, then we’re going to do this.” That’s the royal in him speaking, stiff backed and straight spined, no place for doubt or second guesses in his voice. “You don’t get to use his death as some kind of excuse.”

“It’s not an excuse!” He hates how desperate he sounds, how weak he seems.

How weak he really _is_.

“Then what is it? Because it seems like bullshit to me, Ring Rang. To everyone here, including Phobos.” Ding Dong throws the medkit down on the bed next to him. He can’t get away from those disappointed eyes, from the anger and sadness inside of them. “Gods, we just want to help.”

He gives a choked laugh and waves him off. “You can’t.”

“Because you won’t let us!”

Ding Dong’s voice all but explodes out of him and just like that the prince is crying, tears spilling over. “I loved you, okay? And I get! I get that I was young and that it wasn’t perfect, but it was just… it was something that we shared, and it had it’s good moments! It had a lot of them! But then you just-” He brings a hand to his mouth, slides it up to wipe at the tears in his eyes as subtly as he can, sucking in a sharp breath. “You said it was a _mistake_ , Ring Rang.”

He empties out at that. There’s no other way to describe how his mind goes completely blank, how his body locks up. _Does any of this matter? Did you think this could work?_ That had been the first attempt at dissuading Ding Dong, to get him to leave. It hadn’t worked. He needed to not just push, but break… shatter the bond they had mustered up between them completely.

_Mistake, mistake, mistake._

Ding Dong’s still talking, the words all but forcing their way out of him. “It’s like you tried to... to _taint_ it all. You did it to Wing Wang too! And to Meesa and Steve and Hex and Ody too!” He curls his fists at his side and draws in a wrecked breath. “We were all hurting, Ring Rang. We missed him too. He wasn’t just yours. Polly was…” Ding Dong lets out a weak noise. “He was our friend too.”

He can’t drag his eyes away from his hands clasped in his lap, his claws unsheathing and cutting into palms. _But you didn’t know him like I did_ , he wants to say, but that’s wrong and selfish and he is all those things but he wants to _not_ be those things anymore. He hates those things and yet all he can do is desperately cling to them. “Just… please… let me… let us…” Ding Dong’s voice is breaking and Ring Rang finally looks up to see his tear stained face.  “Let us help you, Ring Rang.” He says in a pained whisper.

“Okay.” He says as his own tears start to spill over. The salt slides into the wound, causes him to cry harder.

“...O-okay…”

-

“Okay so, we’re getting a ‘ _BLANK DAYS SINCE WE’VE HAD AN ACCIDENT_ ’ sign and Havve’s designing like, basically a lore sign at this point so we don’t have to describe all this shit anymore, cos I don’t know about you guys.” Sung looks up, a smear of grease covering his right cheek. “But I’m gettin’ real tired of giving the talk.”

Besides Sung there’s Chris and Amin and Havve too. They’re all leaned over the pleasure bot on the kitchen table and Julian’s watching them without actually watching them. His mind is elsewhere, back in the hallway. He had done the same thing almost, had been ready to kill Ring Rang, so he couldn’t blame Liara. That being said, he had a crew to manage and that had been unacceptable. He taps his fingers across the table, draws in a low breath, closes his eyes. He’s never smoked before but it’s starting to look very, very appealing...

“Shut up, it’s a great idea!” Sung snipes, shaking his wrench at the robot aggressively. “And as I mentioned earlier on in the week it could be cute and artsy and you’re really good at art Havve, so that’s why I’m nominating you, bud. No offense Julian.” He hears his name but remains fixated on some distant point on the wall, thoughts blurring together. “Julian…?”

“What happened?” He looks up and around blearily. By now they’ve got her chest plate off and his eyes are drawn right to the wires spilling out. “ _Lo siento_ , I just…” He trails off, already seeing the understanding in both Sung’s eye and Chris’s.

“That was a lot earlier.” The empath’s got his pylon on and it’s so strange to see him wearing it now, he remembers when that had just been the norm. He reaches up, turning the flashlight apparatus off before he fully faces him. “Kind of just happened without any warning either. Y’know, that was literally a perfect example of ‘well that escalated quickly’ if we’re being completely honest here.” Amin gives a laugh at that as he works on untangling the wires from one another.

“You just can’t win, can you?” Chris peers over at him with a sympathetic grimace. “I get it, I do. _Ní lia duine ná barúil_.”

“Translation?” Julian tilts his head towards Amin and the other is more than happy to help.

“There are as many people as there are opinions. Basically, there will always be disagreements no matter how much you try to exhaust them.” He hands something to Chris and the _Sealgair_ pulls it up to his face, pretending to study it. “That’s trash, Chris.”

“Ah, I could have sworn…”

“Throw it away, Chris.”

“Fine, fine.” He rolls his eyes. “Can’t have any fun, can I?”

Havve shoulders between them all and dips careful hands into her chest cavity, shifting parts around, seeing things that they couldn’t even begin to make sense of, Julian’s sure. Sung gives a soft noise of surprise before he begins to speak on the robot’s behalf. “He’s saying there’s some deliberate sabotage in here. Nothing that would make her completely inoperable, just…”

“So it’d be a lot of work to get her up and running again.” Amin finishes for Sung, letting the wires hang over the table’s edge. He scratches at the star decorating the side of his head, letting out a thoughtful noise. “Looks like we can get her up and running but some of the functions will be stunted until we get a few supplies, unless you’re willing to put Havve out of commission for a few hours…?”

“After the Ring Rang shitstorm? Nu-uh, that’s gonna be a no from me and from him.” Sung goes up to Havve’s side, crossing his arms in a ‘no nonsense today’ kind of way. “Right Havve?” Havve gives a creaky nod, folding his own arms across his upper half. “You heard him.”

He had not heard him but that was not the point. _“Lo entendemos_ . We won’t pilfer anything from Havve, _si_? Let’s just get her up and running and then you two can go get some supplies.” He points at the bounty hunters. “I want her fully functional by the time our new friends get here.”

“Aw, there goes the chance to see Chris’s new girlfriend…” Amin sighs sadly.

There’s not even a moment of quiet to process the information in. Chris explodes, spiking the strange machinery in his hands onto the kitchen floor, causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces. “SHE’S NOT MY FECKIN’ _MO CHAILIN_ , YOU BASTARD!”

They all stare and slowly every eye turns to him. He stares back. “Julian.” Chris starts.

He starts to laugh.

What else can he do? He doesn’t want to bitch and moan anymore, he doesn’t want to tell everyone what to do anymore. He just wants to enjoy what remains of these last days. Enjoy it just like he had enjoyed last night with the prince, even if they hadn’t gotten to have their bath. It’s one of his gods awful wheezing laughs, the kind he knows won’t stop now that they’ve started.

“We’re dead. He’s gone insane.” Chris is wide eyed with fear as he whispers speaks under his breath. “On the count of three, we scatter.”

“No, no, _dios mio_ you _pendejo_ , you’re…” He slumps back into the chair, feeling tears spring to his eyes as he laughs even harder. “You just- holy shit that was so AGGRESSIVE!”

“Haha, uh, y-yeah. Yeah it was!” Chris starts to laugh too. “R-really you can blame Amin!”

“Me!” His _comradai_ blurts. “What did I do, Chris?”

“Went and called Veronica my ‘girlfriend’ is what! That lass is trouble, I don’t need a little thing like her tellin’ me what to do!” He barks back. “Sassy! I don’t need no sass!”

Havve’s shakes his head and leans back down, getting right back to work, apparently over their shenanigans, but Sung’s beaming at him from under his visor, looking so gods damned happy with the turn of events. This is what they deserved- no strings attached, happiness without question.

Havve suddenly jerks back and away and they’re all shutting up as the pleasure bot sits up suddenly.  

“Hello.” She says, cocking the black mirror of her face towards them, voice a pleasant drone. “I am your Computer Wife. How may I be of service?”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh WOW sorry for that fucking hiatus.  
> I'm trying to get back into this and writing and moving and just...  
> I appreciate the patience.  
> Thank you.

Color her surprised when she wakes up and finds Ding Dong and Ring Rang sitting right outside her door.

She leans against the frame and glances down at them, not even bothering with makeup this early on. They look rag tag enough, Ring Rang with his face turned towards the floor, his shoulders hunched up high, Ding Dong in one of Julian’s shirts, the largeness of it almost slipping off his thin shoulders. “What did he do?” She points at Ring Rang as means to start the conversation.

His eyes flit to hers and for a moment there’s a flash of anger which is gone just as quickly. “I didn’t do anything.” Ding Dong rolls his eyes at that and Ring Rang hugs his knees up to his chest, sighing irritably before finally relenting. “Fine. Sharptooth was slipping out for the day and I called her out on it.”

Her cousin’s shoulders fall forward and Wing Wang sees the four thin red lines decorating his cheek. “He let me clean it up but that was it.” Ding Dong answers when her brows furrow in question.

“Gods, don’t tell me, battle scars?” She deadpans and it’s answer enough when Ring Rang grunts under his breath before focusing on the floor once more. “Right, of course.” No use in lingering on that. She knows Ring Rang well enough by now. Stupid asshole. “What are you two doing here, anyways?” She gestures to the floor.

“Didn’t wanna wake you up till you were ready.” Good boys, smart boys, knowing full well what she could get like if she was woken up before she was ready to. “Also, Ring Rang wanted to say something.” Ding Dong nudges the other male casually and Wing Wang can only watch as her cousin unfurls himself, standing at his full height before her, looking as beat down and guilty as she’s ever seen him in her entire twenty six years.

“Yes?” She prompts, not quite sure what to expect. Ring Rang runs a hand over his face, ears lowering some as he draws in an awkward breath.

“Can we smoke?” He blurts.

The surprises kept coming, it seemed.

“Sung will kill me.” It’s been ages since she’s smoked, even longer since she’s smoked with Ring Rang of all people. Cigarettes from wherever Ring Rang could pilfer, packets torn at the corners, near flattened from riding in his back pocket until he made it back to the Empire, hidden away from prying eyes. “But what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Wing Wang stares pointedly at Ding Dong, the prince standing back and watching the whole scene with wide eyes. “You wanna join, DD?”

“...I think I’m good, Wing.” He holds up his hands. “I think I’m gonna let you to do your thing, check and see what’s going on downstairs, because trust me, you missed a lot last night.” He pulls the shirt back over his shoulder, smirking at her slightly.

“Did I now?” She muses. She couldn’t remember much of anything, all of her memories clouded by a pleasant haze, and that was probably for the best. She had felt Sung slip out of bed earlier, still deep in a dream world as he had touched the side of her face so carefully. “Save some chaos for us.” She snorts and Ding Dong laughs back easily before he’s loping down the hallway on long legs. She puts her hands on her hips once he’s gone, looking up on the two inches her cousin holds over her. “You, on the other hand, have reached your chaos quota for the week already.”  
“As I ever get enough chaos.” Ring Rang flashes a sharp grin but she can’t help but notice it’s frayed at the edges, wavering almost. He sighs, noticing her notice. “Let’s hit the roof.”

The sun’s just starting to really shine when they get up there. Ring Rang’s got those stupid aviators on his face and she’s got her own cat eyed sunglasses, grabbed moments before they had taken the stairs to their destination. Ring Rang leans over his cigarette as he sits, holding his lighter up to it, flicking it once, twice, until it catches.

She holds hers out, he returns the favor, for a moment they just sit.

“So you and Phobos.” She says and Ring Rang nearly inhales his cigarette. “Got a thing for royals, cuz?” The cigarette falls from his lips to the flat rooftop, smoking curling off the end and between them as he stares at her, open mouthed with unabashed horror.

“Oh gods, I didn’t even realize…” He covers his face with a groan and Wing Wang throws her own back with a howling laugh. “He is! He is and I didn’t even think about it! Fuck!”

“He’s even less royal than Dee, if it means anything. It’s not that hard to believe you just overlooked it, Ring Rang.” There wasn’t the same hard light that came to Phobos’s eyes the way it did to Ding Dong’s, no rigid set to his shoulders and spine. He was soft and kind and careful. All things that Ring Rang needed.

That the universe needed, if Wing Wang’s being completely honest with herself.

She takes a long drag on her cigarette before expelling the smoke on a heavy sigh. “I’ve always liked Phobos.” She starts conversationally, liking the way Ring Rang flushes under his glasses, the color undeniable under Mojave’s blazing sun. “I don’t know anybody who doesn’t.”

“It’s impossible.” Ring Rang says ruefully as he picks up his earlier cigarette, flicking off some dirt before relighting it. “I know, I tried.”

Of course you did, just like the scars and the wounds and even his clothing too, all a warning to stay away, far, far away. Everything he said, did, wore… it was all to keep people away. She keeps quiet though, takes another puff on her cigarette as Ring Rang collects the rest of his thoughts. “I don’t know what’s going to happen now I just know… I know I really don’t want to fuck it up. I don’t want to keep fucking up _anything_ , Wing Wang.”

He’s staring out at the city now, a heat mirage in the far distance made of shining glass and silver and gold, made of dreams and fragile promises and heartbreak. Terrible things, awful things...

Wonderful things, too.

“Ring Rang-”

“Polly’s dead.” He drops the cigarette and grinds it out with his palm, too fast for Wing Wang to advise against. His name snaps out of her once more but he draws in a hissing breath before continuing. “He’s _been_ dead and I still don’t want to talk about it, but that doesn’t mean that I should keep it to myself either.” Ring Rang pauses and looks at her, flat of his palm still pressed against the rooftop. “Does that make sense?”  
“Not really.” She scooches closer and closer until their shoulders are touching. He doesn’t move. It’s progress, like them sitting next to each other by the pool all over again. “But that’s okay. It doesn’t have to, not right away.”

“Right.” The word all but shudders out of Ring Rang and he slowly brings his hand up, fingers curling into a loose fist that he holds against his heart. “I’m going to be really, really bad at this.” He whispers. “This whole… trying thing…”

“Surprising literally no one, Ring Rang.” Wing Wang nudges his side, smiling when she hears him laugh softly. “So getting your ass handed to you caused all this?”

“Okay, first off, I did not get my ass handed to me. That’s bullshit and don’t let Sharptooth hear that either because she’ll never let me hear the end of it if you do. Second off, just…” All the gusto he has in that moment leaves him in a rush and he’s left sitting there with his finger raised, mouth working awkwardly. “I got yelled at.”  
_No_. She presses her lips together, doing her best not to laugh. “By Dee?”

“Yup.” He pops the ‘p’ at the end, expression hidden by his reflective aviators.

Oh gods.

She smothers her growing smile by pursing her lips around the filter, taking her final drag on the cigarette before flicking the ash out onto the wind. “What did he say to you…?” She ventures.

“Oh, you know. Polly was all our friends, I’m a bastard who won’t let anyone in, blah blah blah. Then he gave me the puppy dog eyes while talking about how you all want to help me.” His words are casual but his body language is anything but. He’s no longer smoking and he’s sitting up straight now, hands folded in his lap, clasping and unclasping them methodically. Things she had seen Sung do more times than she could count, things she had seen Phobos do too when he was nervous.

Mirror images, reflecting off one another over and over again.

“Oh?” She stubs out her first cigarette and holds her hands out for a second which Ring Rang is more than happy to supply. “And then you renounced your bastard way?”  
“I agreed to help, bastard status is still in place, you bitch.”

They’re both laughing then, unable to help it. It’s just like before he went to the Academy, when they were still young and getting to know themselves. She was still a boy then and Ring Rang had had infinitely less scars on the inside and out. “I missed this.” Missed you, she almost says, but keeps her mouth shut. “I bet you our past selves couldn’t even imagine anything like this.” She gestures out to all of Mojave.

“I still can’t believe you went and fell for the doof in yellow.” Ring Rang looks like he’s about to say something but he shakes his head. “You gotta tell me what did it for ya.”

“Only if you do the same for Phobos.” Ring Rang’s already waving her off but Wing Wang isn’t having it. “I mean it, I tell you my story, you tell me yours.”

“Can I go first, at least?”

“Fine.”

“I saw myself.”

He answers so quickly that she’s taken by surprise. Wing Wang stares at her cousin, pushing her sunglasses up her face to really look at him. He’s blushing again, now fiddling with the cigarette, twining it between his fingers over and over again. “But then I saw bits of Polly too, but then I told myself it isn’t right comparing anyone to him. No one could ever be like him.” He rubs at his face, making subtle work of wiping under his eyes. “Ah, but Phobos… Phobos got the anger, got the hurt and the rage. I still don’t even know why, probably something to do with his planet and Meouch. I figured it’s not my place to ask, not yet. But uh, I don’t know, Phobos just…like anyone else and I would think they’re faking it, but Phobos? He’s real.” He’s really smiling, not one of those imitations of a knife either that he liked to slap on his face time and time again. Beaming, almost. “You just get him, nothing else, nothing’s fake.” He grins suddenly under those aviators, looking more like the Ring Rang she knows. “And gods, he can be such a little shit too, I love it. Enough about that though, it’s your turn.”

Sung. Her heart thrills at just his name and she can’t believe how giddy just a name can make her. It’s more than that though, it’s the feelings and images the name invokes. “Trust me, it wasn’t that I couldn’t stand him at first, although it was pretty close to it, won’t lie.” She flips the butt of the cigarette towards her, watching the embers burn. “He just… he has this way of making you like him. More so than Phobos. Phobos is endearing, Sung is…”

“Adorkable.” Ring Rang provides.

“Ha! You’re not wrong.” She shakes her head. “It’s more like you can’t look away, he just draws your attention and makes so much of it when he does. Even when it’s something stupid you can’t help but feel he’s infused the moment with as much enthusiasm and meaning as he can, to the point of nearly oversaturating it.”

“Y’know past you would really wouldn’t know what to do with this.” With you as you are, he means. So deeply in love, a wielder of secrets and power, a saboteur, a woman in every right.

“I wouldn’t know what to do with past me either except say it gets better.” Wing Wang shrugs and lets the cigarette going flying from her fingertips. “Alright, I’m over this, I’m getting sunburn and we’ve avoided the group long enough. Let’s go.” She stands and offers Ring Rang her hand. “Up, lazy bastard.”

“Do we have to?” Ring Rang whines as he takes it. “It’s so nice not having to listen to all the screaming and bitching…”

“You’re just afraid Liara’s going to go in for round two, aren’t you?” Ring Rang splutters at that, shoving her with a disgruntled noise. “Don’t worry, as usual, I’ll make sure no one kills you, Ring Rang.”

“Fuck you bitch, I can take care of myself.” He says with no real bite to the words. They’re still sharp though, mostly due to his obvious embarrassment. “Alright, alright, let’s get this over with.”

It’s blissfully cool inside the safe house and almost worth coming back inside again until they reach the flight of stairs leading down the main level. Everyone’s talking over one another and Wing Wang can only throw her cousin an unimpressed look before sighing. “I told you!” He says as he follows on her heels. “Screaming.”

“Oh this is _nothing_.” Sad thing is she’s being honest. She pushes the kitchen door open and everyone but the kids and Liara and Meouch, Dangus and the strange robot on the table included, stare back at her.

“BABE!” Sung’s throwing himself at her and clinging like a gods damned octopus, arms and legs wrapping around her without any kind of warning. She teeters dangerously, but catches herself before wrapping her own arms around the empath with another sigh. “SAVE ME.” He cries.

“Excuse me?” She blinks. “What did I miss…?”

“Husband, who’s this Imperial woman you’ve gone and attached yourself to?”

There’s about five seconds worth of silence while she processes what she’s just heard, Julian managing a weak “oh no...” before she finally explodes into action.

“EXCUSE ME?” Wing Wang shrieks. “WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY BOYFRIEND?!”  
The robot is up and about, her front panel still open, wires spilling out and trailing between her feet as she rounds the table. “How could he be your boyfriend if he’s my husband?” She says in an innocent voice, strange images glitching across the smooth glassy surface of her face. “Unless…” She claps her hands together, a lightbulb appearing. “We are in a polyamorous relationship? Oh, a wonderful surprise indeed!”

“THAT SLOT IS RESERVED FOR DYLAN CHARLES GERMICK.” Sung’s shrieking now, clawing his way even closer. “AND IT WILL REMAIN THAT WAY UNTIL I’VE HAD THE CHANCE TO SIT DOWN AND HAVE AN ADULT CONVERSATION WITH MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND, OF WHICH I ONLY HAVE ONE, SEEN HERE! NO WIFE. YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE! JULIAN STOP LAUGHING! YOU ASSHOLE!”

“Me? Oh, oh no, I’m not… _n-no me estoy riendo, mi amigo._ I would never _…_ ” Julian hides his face against Ding Dong’s arm, wheezing as he hugs his arms around his stomach. “ _Principe,_ h-help…”

Her best friend just bites down on his cheek and stares at the ceiling, his eyes watering as he stays completely silent. Chris and Amin are both just staring in disbelief, frozen in place, not even noticing as Dangus paws at them for attention. The female robot has hundred of thousands of question marks popping up over her screen as she stares at them. “Havve! Havve is an eligible bachelor! And he’s a robot! GO LUST AFTER HIM!” Sung sceams.

Havve begins to cross his arms over and over again, a clear objection to this proposed idea of Sung’s. “What do you mean no, you bastard! Look at her, she’s beautiful, in a way that I’m not into, just… just stating!” Sung’s voice goes high at the end as he begins to slide down, her grip loosening in response. “Until, like I said, we’re able to discuss the option, but even then I would like time to get to know you as a person… robot... thing…” Wing Wang finally looks at Sung and he ducks his head, squeaking out his next words. “I’mshuttingupnow.”

“My goodness, your decibel levels are astounding, husband!” She notes, clearly having not processed anything that Sung managed to scream at her. “Is he often like this?” She cocks her head and it happens without warning.

Her head just falls off.

“HOLY SHIT!” Ring Rang screams and suddenly everyone’s yelling and scrambling. Sung’s falling to the floor and Wing Wang can only stand there and watch as everything dissolves into pure chaos right before her very eyes.

It’s Phobos, of course, that slips between everyone and picks the head up with careful hands, cradling it to his chest. “I’m sorry.” He whispers and everyone goes quiet with it. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve been better!” Something from inside her body chirps. “Would anybody mind helping me with the reattachment? If not, just handing it to me would be sufficient at this point, honestly.”

Wing Wang takes it upon herself to shuffle everyone from the kitchen into the main room, since Julian’s still too astounded to actually captain and everyone else is either laughing or still staring wide eyed at the pleasure bot’s headless body. It soon becomes herself and Ding Dong on the loveseat with Julian standing behind them, Sung on the floor with his back against her legs as she fixes his helmet hair. Havve’s against the doorway and Chris and Amin have the robot on the floor as Phobos holds her head in place as they begin to screw it on again. “Ach, they did you dirty, they did lass.” Chris mumbles at her, accent thickening. “Most of these attachments haven’t been treated in forever. It’s no wonder you went and lost your head.”

She gives a bubbling laugh that clips oddly at the end. “It’s been… months since I’ve had an update to my system. That’s no good.” Chris tightens the final screw and her screen blinks in white before a loading bar streams across it. “Ah, forgive me, this is so embarrassing!” She flaps her hands at them.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Julian says and she turns her head towards him, Phobos following the action worriedly, as if it will just pop off again with no warning.

She hums in thought as the loading bar finishes. “Giulio…” She sighs his name as sweet and soft as a lullaby. There’s overlapping images then of the private room, it’s gilt and shining facade unmistakeable. Hands yanking bodies away from tables, into darkened corners and hidden rooms, blood splashing across the floor as they’re beat to death. Someone draws in a shocked breath. It may even be her, Wing Wang realizes absently, too absorbed in the scenes playing across the screen to really know. Red velvet parting to a stage washed in bright spotlight, masked faces staring up at it and raising slim hands as the betting begins. “We know that.” She feels Julian go tense behind them. Sung throws a warning glance up at her before his eye slides to Julian, saying his name softly. “No. We need to know how to get in, about who or what Uellesha is. We need to know if Phobos’s friend is still alive.”

“ _Ladron_ …” Ring Rang’s stepping forward now when Phobos gasps at those words, words laced with sharp warning. The images stretch oddly across her screen, smearing and breaking apart. Glitching. This is where the damage starts to become apparent.

“I-” Her vocal function skips awkwardly. “Uellesha is…” Her screen goes black and there’s a horrible moment where it seems like the robot is dead and gone from them, but then she gives a low, garbled groan. “Heart render, mind breaker, parasite-parasite- _parasite_!” The words spew out of her, pitching oddly before she issues a terrible whining noise, images too fast to make sense of flashing across her screen. “They take and they take and they take and they-”

“Stop! Stop it!” Chris is reaching into her still open chest cavity with his metal arm, smoke now pouring out from it. “Christ!” He twists his arm deep within her and her screen goes dark before the loading bar appears once more. They all wait in tense silence until it fills once more, no one daring to say anything about what just happened. Ding Dong’s hand finds hers and she twines their fingers together, squeezing his sweating digits as hard as she can.

“Oh my.” She slumps back against the couch and Wing Wang can feel the sigh of relief leave her in a shuddered, breathless kind of way. “Forgive me, my processors began to overheat and my cooling system appears to be damaged.” She reaches into her chest and pulls up some of the wires, studying them with a disappointed noise.

“So what the hell was that?” Ding Dong rasps, breaking the strained silence. Wing Wang’s eyes flick to him to see Julian’s hands on his shoulders, grip as tight as her hand is in his. “What are we going up against?”

The robot stays quiet for a beat, her screen still dark as she keeps her face turned away, like she doesn’t trust herself to speak the name into existence lest she cause another malfunction. Wing Wang skims her fingers across Sung’s shoulders and up the back of the neck, feeling a subtle shake there. She leans down close to his pointed ear, a concerned “hey” slipping out of her but before she can ask what’s wrong there’s a noise at the door.

They all look up to see Astro there, not a star to be found in his stare, his eyes as pitch as distant black holes. “A nightmare.” He hisses. “A literal nightmare. Tell them.”

Not a question, not a request, a demand. She turns slowly, wires spilling from her hands to coil at her feet like snakes. “The Mara.” The robot says quietly. “He means your dealing with the Mara.”

-

He keeps ending up _here_.

Caught between his captain and Liara, unsure of where his loyalties lie.

He stares at her, her face turned down to the floor, shame causing her ears to pin and her tail to loop around her stomach as she sits on the bed. “Why?” He says in a wrecked voice, unable to help it. He thought this was done and over with, that they were finally on the same page, that they were finally…

Finally starting to be right together.

Liara stays silent, her eyes still trained on the floor. He gives a terrible sigh, stalking away from her, pacing the length of the room. “This is probably what I deserve.” He finally barks out a guttural laugh, pulling a cigarette out the moment after. His fingers fumble but he’s desperate for it at this point. _Addict_ , something awful inside of his insists in an awful voice. _Back to old habits again, huh?_

“...What do you mean?” Liara chokes out and he manages another broken laugh before he throws up the window, letting the dry heat of Mojave spill into the room, the harsh light coming in with it.   
“For everything I did to you before.” He releases the smoke out into the world where it’ll be lost to the sun and sky, sucking in another desperate pull as soon as it dissipates. If only it was that easy to disappear.

Maybe it was just that way for him. Liara seemed to manage _just_ fine.

“...Okay, no.” She stands up, fists curling by her sides. “No more… no more thinking it’s because of the past, because it’s not. You’ve changed, Meouch. For the better. It’s me… that keeps doing this now.”

“Then why?” Her words come as a blessing and a curse. Forgiveness without second thought, but at the price of Liara admitting to… what, exactly? To making an art of secrets and lies, to not trusting him even now, despite changing so much, to just be honest for once? “Why do you keep doing this, Lia?” It’s like the slums all over again, the two of them posed opposite to one another, guilt and doubt eating each other up, making quicker work than tooth and claw ever could.

“Because all I know is how to run, Meouch!” She throws her arms out before giving a miserable sound, bringing them back up to clutch at her muzzle. “That’s all it’s been for years and years and I can’t… I can’t stop.”

Gods, he knew that need, knew it all too well. He had found a middle ground though, this life of piracy and adventure. It was dangerous, sure, but it was something he loved, something he accepted since that fateful day he had met Julian once again. “I’m not asking you to settle down and have kits, Liara. No one is!” He stubs out his cigarette on the sill and turns to her. “Gods, you can be whatever and whoever you want, it’s just… you can’t have it both ways. You can’t keep having your secrets and then just thinking people are going to be okay with that here.” He approaches her, cautious as when they first met again after all these years, not wanting to scare her off. “I know it’s scary sharing them, trusting people like that, but if you’re going to be a part of this group, you’re going to have to be honest with at least one of us.” He grabs her wrists carefully, drawing them away from her face. “...I keep… I keep hopin’ that’ll be me, if we’re being honest.” He cracks a smile but it comes off feeling broken and awkward. He lets it drop away, leaning in close instead. “I don’t want to give you an ultimatum, I _really_ don’t, but we’re at that point. If Ring Rang can swear allegiance to us, then I have a feeling you can start being honest with us as well.”

“He shot you.” Something desperate rips the words out from deep within her on a choked growl. “Hunted you all, hurt you…”

“We’ve all hurt people, some worse than others.” He touches the brand upon her, the same brand he shared from their smuggling days. “It’s time we started helping one another, fixin’ shit.” He smiles at this time it comes a lot more naturally.

It comes as a complete surprise when Liara kisses him.

There was a moment where he had almost thought it would happen the night before but he had been too scared to do anything about it. He had woken up with Liara curled into him and it had felt so damn right. She had shifted in her sleep, mumbled something nonsensical until her bright orange eyes had rolled to him. “Meouch.” She had smiled then and it had been so gods damned beautiful in the moonlight. He had smoothed the shock of short blue hair back from her face, paw cupping her cheek, listening to the way she purred at it.

That’s your mate.

It wasn’t the usual cruel voice he heard in his head, no, this came from his heart. As sure and certain as could be. He had taken comfort in it, that gentle lie, nuzzling even closer, his tail twining with hers. “Hey there, sweetheart.” He murmured back. “How you doin’?”

She pressed even closer without a sound, lids already fluttered closed once more. He traced his nails through her fur and right there and then he realized how easy it could be kiss her.

He simply let his own eyes close, taking comfort in the fact that he had this, even if it was just for a little bit.

She throws her arms around him now and he nearly stumbles back before righting himself. She grips the front of his vest, pulling him closer, whispering tight apologies against his mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

He frames her face with careful hands. “It’s okay.” He whispers before he kisses her again, humming softly under his breath. “It’ll all be okay. I promise.” He doesn’t know how long it goes on for but at some point Liara’s shifting away, tongue flicking out over her bottom lip as she tries to be subtle about catching her breath. “Wow, that was…”

“A long time coming.” He tells her and she smiles at him and it’s beautiful. “Don’t go breakin’ my heart now, Lia.” Meouch’s voice drops as he traces his hands down her sides, framing her hips with his paws, ever careful of his claws. For a moment it’s just the two of them staring at each other in silence and he has to force himself to break it by being brave. “So, can I ask you… what was so important this morning for you to try and sneak out and then basically cut a bitch over?”

She lower lip quivers before she throws her head back with a roaring laugh. “‘Cut a bitch over.’” She repeats with a snort. “Ha… I mean, you’re not wrong.” It takes a moment for her to collect herself and Meouch is more than happy to be patient and wait while she does. Liara settles and looks at him, really looks at him, and Meouch is suddenly aware of everything that’s transpired in barely a handful of minutes.

What’s transpired since the Jubilee.

“You said I could trust you, right?” She leans in close. Not kissing close, but still close enough for her nose to brush against his as she begins to speak again. “I won’t lie, it’s going to be a lot easier to show you rather than explain.” Without warning she draws back, looking uncertain, looking nervous as hell. “You don’t… you don’t have to…”

“Hey.” He takes her paw, uncurling the digits and folding them into his neatly. “Hey.” He repeats in a much softer voice. “You’re not alone.”

“That’s the thing.” She touches her comm and he sees a strangely familiar name upon the screen. “...I’m… I’m not alone...” Liara croaks out.

He places it after a moment of wracking his brain. “Delta?” That’s right, the stranger who helped them track down Ring Rang… Liara manages a wary nod, tail swishing nervously behind her. The Leoian looks down at their hands, then back up at her near terrified expression.

 _Where do your loyalties lie, Meouch?_  He has to ask himself. _Who do you choose?_

“Well…” He reaches up, paws going behind his head to cinch his headband a bit tighter. “You said it was easier to show me than explain it.” He looks at her and grins, causing Liara’s eyes to round in surprise. “So what’re we waiting for?”

And when she throws her arms around him, he can’t help but feel he made the right choice, after all.

-

Something inside of him knows the name.

Something inside of Sung knows it as well.

The moment the other robot had begun to spew gibberish at them is when Havve had felt something slide across their link. Something skittish and wary, withdrawing as soon as it’s come.

Wing Wang notices something shift in Sung too because she’s still leaning over him, touching his shoulder gently, whispering something to the empath worriedly. “They’re not from this world. They’re a race that’s been ripping their way across universe after universe. She called them a parasite, that’s exactly what they are. Consuming until there’s nothing left.”

Once again, something jolts violently through Sung and he’s breathing a bit faster, a thoughts incoherent as they begin to slam into Havve’s wall. He lowers it some, calling Sung’s name out across their link, but it’s only met by Sung’s panic reaching a fever pitch.

“It was them, wasn’t it?” Sung speaks softly, no more than a shaking breath that passes his trembling lips. Ring Rang’s got a question posed on his own lips for Astro but he’s quickly going quiet, instead moving to Phobos’s side. Havve turns his attention away from them and focuses on Sung again. He ought to do something, say something, but he’s frozen in place as the empath all but rips down the walls between them.

Ennui.

Ennui Ennui Ennui.

Havve did not share Sung’s gods. He did not believe in the higher powers of this universe, and yet there was nothing more he wanted in that moment than to call them down to right their wrongs. Sung’s pale as his hands fall into his lap, a single tear sliding down his face, the light of his core flickering wildly. Havve stood and felt the world tilt beneath him and suddenly he couldn’t tell where he ended and Sung began.

His light guttered.

They were plunged into darkness.

They’re in the safe house but they’re _not._ It’s just him and Sung, but someone else too, another Sung. He’s cherubic and smiling and young, not too young but still young enough, freckled face turned up to the sky where two moons hang low in the sky. Madrigal and Aria (mothers, those were Sung’s two mothers…) had sent him out with his song bird and he didn’t know any better. Didn’t know of the stranger that had shown up on their planet just hours earlier, more shadow than man, didn’t know what was to come in the passing months. That’s all it took. Months for them to all die until Sung was the only one left.

They snap back fully into the present and Sung’s core is dangerously dim in his chest as he kneels prostrate on the safehouse floor, his hands hanging limply at his sides with his palms turned upwards. He does an internal scan and his processors proceed to tell him the impossible.

No time has passed between Sung’s first words and now.

Wing Wang’s still only mildly concerned, now kneeling next to Sung, touching his pale face as she says his name again. The empath shudders before falling against her, lashes fluttering shut over his eye as he keens low in his throat. He reacts too late, everyone else rushing forward to crowd Sung worriedly. Havve goes to move, only to find himself stopped by a hand on his wrist.

He turns and sees Astro slowly raising a finger to his lips and the second realization hits him, more impossible than the last.

Sung wasn’t really there.

It had just him been and him alone.

Something was happening.

And nothing about it seemed good.

 

-

“Just call him.”

Matt’s got the comm cradled in his hands, staring down at it. He had bitten his nails down to the quick to the point of aching on his fingers. He looked up where Ryan was staring at him, arms folded across his chest, everything about him unrelenting.

“I can’t.”

Ryan moves too fast and he flinches. He can’t help it. It’s Arin all over again after they had come back and he had found the collars gone. He had moved too fast before either of them could get a word out and just like that his right fist had connected with Matt’s stomach, his left with his face.

“Fuck, Matt, I’m sorry.” Ryan sounds a million miles away. He’s back in that moment. It's inescapable. Arin hadn’t ever hit either of them in the years they had been with him. Had come close, sure enough, but never actually got physical when he was upset. That itself was enough to validate it, to continue to accept this as their lives until they found what they were looking for.

He had rocked back onto his heel, hair falling over his face, and had told them to leave and never come back.

Ryan’s on one knee in front of him, fingers careful on his wrist, smoothing over his rapid pulse. “Hey, hey, we’re not… we’re not in there anymore. We’re free, buddy.” Free to die out on the streets more like. There was only enough time to grab their stupid camera and backpack full of clothes before Arin’s screaming rage had torn down the hallways, chasing them out into the heat of Mojave’s sun. Matt felt gaunt and scared and the worst part yet was that he had gone and dragged Ryan into this with him.

Ryan sighs and Matt stares back at him helplessly. “Can you?” He finally croaks and Ryan nods, taking the comm into his hands. Matt absently touches the bruise on his cheek, finger skimming the hollow under his eye. He didn’t even have his fucking glasses. He could barely see a thing without Ryan leading him around like an invalid.

There. There was an argument to give Ryan if he asked why he was so hesitant to call Chris O’Neill. Not that he was scared that they would just indebt themselves to someone else all over again, but because he just felt like he couldn’t prove his worth. And he couldn’t, and that lead to the first fear and then it was just a vicious cycle gorging itself over and over again like a gods damned ouroboros clusterfuck until they just ended up  here again.

Or worse.

“Chris.” Ryan says, sounding much happier than either of them have the right to be. “Hey, uh, what’s up?”

“Now’s not a good time, _mo chara_. Can I get back to ya?” Chris’s voice says back at them, sounding tense. Ryan’s face drops and he licks lips nervously, eyes flicking to Matt and then back to the comm again. They had already ditched the bounty hunter the day before, not ready to admit to what had happened, and now this?

“Yeah, of course.” The lines dead before he can even finish.

“We’re fucked.” Matt gives a hollow laugh before he covers his face, hissing when he presses against the bruise too hard. “Ryan, forget this, let’s just…” Matt throws his arms out helplessly. Just what? Who would take them in? Where would they go?

Ryan pushes at his hair and looks out at the street. It’s growing long, in desperate need of a cut. They both could use a shower, a good meal, a moment to just sit and collect themselves. Matt opens his mouth to say something when Ryan perks up and starts to wave his arms about wildly. “Ry, what?”

It’s the gods damned Leoians from Julian’s crew.

“Ryan.” He hisses but it’s too late. They’re actually on their way over. Matt scrambles back, pulling his hoodie over his face, hoping it’ll cover the mark there. “Of all the people to see.” Meouch is saying as he nears. “S’been a while.”

“It’s only been like, two days…” Liara peers down at him and Meouch snorts.

“That’s a while with how our lives go, Lia.”

She snorts and tosses her hair back. “You know what, fair. So, what’s up?” They too seem eager to get somewhere. What was happening back there in that little world of the Imperial Prince and El Ladron? Progress? Maybe they had hit a dead end… “Is that one okay?”

Her voice is casual enough but Matt is suddenly hyper aware of how he’s seated, how he holds himself, how he has to speak in order for her to not notice the state he’s in. “Haven’t been sleepin’ great.” He shrugs. “Got a lot on the mind with A-Arin and all.”

Meouch’s brows slant and Liara’s ears perk and that’s when Matt realizes how stupid it was to even try to lie.

They can hear his heart skip and tumble over itself.

Her eyes flick to Ryan and she’s stepping towards him. “What happened?” She says in a low voice. Ryan’s jaw clenches and she sighs under her breath before she’s taking slow, measured steps towards him. “You’ve got three days worth of Mojave on you, darling, but that’s nothin’ to be embarrassed about…” She pushes his hood back and the gentle smile on her face falters as she takes in the dark circles under his eyes, the undeniable black and blue bruise. She draws in a breath and her lip pulls back. “...Who?”

"Who do you think?” Ryan bites out. Matt says his name sharply but he shakes his head. “It was Arin. Julian warned us and we stayed despite it and now we’re here Matt. I’m not going to make excuses for him. Not when he…” He sucks in a breath and wipes a hand under his eyes, looking away. “...Not when he hurt you.”

“Delta’s going to have to wait, isn’t she?” Meouch says after a beat and Liara gives a brittle laugh before clenching her fist tightly.

“Glad to see we’re on the same page.” She uncurls her digits and holds her paw out to Matt. “You wanna raise a lil hell?”

He looks to Ryan, looks to the Leoians and then to the paw being extended to him. He takes it and he swears he can see his best friend grin just so. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“Well then,” Liara’s fangs glint in the sun. “I guess we’ve got a Mind Seizer to break.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the most female oriented chapter i've written and it has the most character (but that may be my IT fic rubbing off on me/getting back into reading so)
> 
> yeah anyways, enjoy fuckers. love ya!

“Guys, really, I’m fine.”

Doctor Sung is anything _but_ fine, Julian can’t help but think as he stares at the empath, currently sprawled out across the bed he shares with Wing Wang. The last time Sung had looked this bad (pale faced and shuddering) had been on Calypso, moments before the Historian had gone and slammed the door on their stunned faces. He looks worse than that day, if that’s even possible. There’s something haunted about him, and the words he had said earlier…

_It was them, wasn’t it?_

Gods.

“ _Callate, pendejo_.” He tells the empath, not a lick of heat to his words. Sung smiles at him in a tired, knowing way- fully aware he doesn’t really mean it. Julian can’t smile back though, his worry growing by the minute. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, glancing away towards the window, finding solace in pressing his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down, hard.

He got better once, he’ll do it again. He’s Sung. Julian tells himself. Impossible and beaming, as bright as the sun.

“Dee, tell him I’m fine.” Sung moves to sit up, sucking in a sharp breath as his arms, hell, his entire body begins to shake. Julian jerks into action but Ding Dong’s closer, pushing at Sung’s shoulder and shaking his head in quiet warning. They stare at each other slowly, stubbornly, Sung’s body loosens with silent acceptance. “Okay,” the empath admits. “Maybe I’m not quite at 100 percent yet, but I’m getting there.” He smiles then, all kinds of forced.

Ding Dong frowns heavily, his hand still on the other’s shoulder. “Sung.” He murmurs.

His smile wobbles, then falters.

Without warning, it breaks.

Sung draws in a shuddering breath, his core flickering under the sheets, casting the room in an odd glow. “...I can’t have you all here like this..” He finally chokes out. Worrying, anxious, crowding in on him. _That’s_ what he meant. Everyone here was more harm than help at this point. Still, Julian’s rooted in place, unable to move, caught between his guilt and concern. Their eyes meet and Julian can see the misery and pain there, something else unreadable and tragic. “Please.” Sung begs then.

“ _Out_.” Wing Wang finally snarls, shoving at Julian. He can’t even be mad at her, not even as he stumbles into Ding Dong and almost causes the both of them to fall to the hallway floor. He feels the prince’s hands steadying him, drawing him out of the room and back into the hall.

He turns, reaching up to catch the door. “Wing Wang-” He starts.

She slams it right in his face.

“...Some things never change.”

Ding Dong’s joke is brittle and Julian can’t even pretend to laugh. He looks down the hallway, where Phobos is waiting expectantly, his hands twisting over themselves, Ring Rang’s standing right behind him, his expression just daring Julian to give some kind of bad news, to worry the Lepid even further. “He just needs some time, _amigo_.” Julian says as gently as he can, hoping that will be explanation enough.

“We don’t have much of that, _Ladron_.” Ring Rang says in a sharp voice. “What’s the plan.”

His stomach plummets. “Plan?” The Spanish nearly tumbles out of him but he catches himself, filling it in with English instead. He doesn’t quite trust himself to continue speaking English, so he switches back over, narrowing his eyes. “ _Que quieres decir_ , Ring Rang?”

“Bastard, I don’t understand what you’re saying.” Ring Rang huffs. “Translation?” He barks at Ding Dong.

“He said ‘what do you mean.’” Ding Dong says. “And don’t call him a bastard, bastard.”

Ring Rang groans under his breath, rolling his eyes in response. “For fuck’s sake, princeling, tell him he’s gotta bench the cyclops.” No. That meant that something was wrong with Sung and there wasn’t anything wrong. This was just a blip, a minor moment in the grand scheme of things…

“Why am I suddenly the go-to for reaffirmation?” Ding Dong says under his breath before sighing. “He’s right, Julian. Sung’s out. What’s the back up?”

He bites down on his tongue now instead, resisting the urge to correct Ding Dong. Fine, roll with it. Did he even have some kind of backup? Not only were they winging it with each new surprise that came their way but now they were running behind too.

Fuck.

“Kestrel and Call should be here soon, we’ll update them.” He pushes a hand through his hair, grimacing as his fingers catch on the tangles in his curls. “And then we just… we make it work.”

“Well let’s hope making it work actually _works_ , Julian.” Ring Rang sneers. He ought to say something back, put the Imperial in his place, but he’s too busy realizing that the other has hit it spot on.

“Ring Rang…” Phobos quietly implores, tugging at his sleeve, ever the peacemaker.

“Ah-ah, this isn’t me trying to cause trouble, this is me talking to _El Ladron_ , captain to captain.” Ding Dong slides up against him but that doesn’t deter Ring Rang. He simply draws up to him on long legs, staring down at Julian with dark, judging eyes.

When was the last time he felt this small? This helpless? The realization is sickening, causing his stomach to churn. Since Arin, he remembers, always Arin.

“I went into Ma’im thinking it was going to be the gods damn easiest mission of my life and my entire crew got killed by a species we knew jack shit about. I lost my best friend, _Ladron_. I’ve carried that weight for years now.” Something in Ring Rang’s face changes, becomes softer, empathetic almost. “...I don’t think you want to do the same.” It’s gone then, replaced by the usual sharpness.

He throat works awkwardly. He’s right, he’s absolutely, entirely right. He looks up at Ding Dong and finds the Imperial Prince staring right back. He quickly averts his eyes, feeling something desperate and weakening begin to crawl up his spine, something that he can’t afford to be right now. “Tell us when they get here, _si_? Ding Dong and I will-” Just like that his voice fails him and he goes hot from head to toe with embarrassment.

He’s not sure who’s reacting first. He only sees the way Ring Rang’s brows hitch upwards in surprise before his vision goes blurry with unshed tears. He just hears Phobos murmur out “of course” at him and suddenly there’s space between himself and the other Imperial. Ring Rang and Phobos going one way and himself and Ding Dong another.

“Julian.” Ding Dong’s voice finds him sometime later, somewhere else. Their room, the sheets still mussed from their shared sleep. His cheeks are wet and Julian realizes that he’s been crying. “ _Que hay_ , Julian?” The prince leans down, wiping his tears away, his Spanish soft and lilting.

“ _No queiro perderlos, principe._ I can’t…” His words pitch awkwardly as he begins to really cry. His entire body jolts with it before he begins to curl in on himself, away from Ding Dong.

The prince pulls him back in. “You’re not going to lose them. Not any of us! Julian!”

But you could have been shot, but Sung’s practically breaking apart at the seams, but Meouch is on his last life. A hundred valid reasons come to mind but his mouth is a useless thing, able only to suck in breath after desperate breath. Those hands on his face find his shoulders and back and suddenly he’s being crushed against the other. “Julian.” Ding Dong says his name so softly, so carefully. “Julian.”

“Don’t stop.” Julian hisses out. It’s the only thing anchoring him at this point. And so Ding Dong says it once more, his fingers slipping under his jacket to find the curve of his back, fingers stroking up and down the length of his spine in a comforting way. Julian clings back, afraid that the moment he lets go that suddenly Ding Dong will be gone. “What if we can’t fix this?” He says over the other’s shoulder into the quiet of the room.

Ding Dong’s fingers pause. He ducks his head, laying it upon Julian’s shoulder, and in a whispering voice he answers. “...I don’t know.”

It’s actually a relief hearing the other male say that. The answer wasn’t something that could easily be drawn up or made on the spot. Julian’s grip loosens and he frames the prince’s hips, looking up at him. “If things get bad,” He says in a quiet voice. “I want you to run.”

“Julian.” He says his name in a much sharper voice voice now. “Do _not_.”

“ _Si, principe_. I have nothing but this ship, my name, you, and this crew. You? You have choices. You have a future. This ship is yours to take if you don’t want to go back to that gods damned Empire of yours, or you can take that damn throne and turn the world upside down, change it like I know you can.” He manages a weak smile then, going up on his tiptoes to kiss Ding Dong’s astounded face. “Make the universe yours.”

Their mouths meet softly, with an almost practiced ease that Julian still can’t believe he shares with someone. “ _Mi cielo, mi estrella_ .” He murmurs against Ding Dong’s lips. “ _Todo para mi_.”

“I love you.” Ding Dong breathes back. Julian feels the beginnings of a smile touch his mouth, interrupted only by a pounding on the door. “Gods, is this how Sung feels?” Julian sniffles out a laugh, reaching up to wipe at his still wet cheeks.

“We really owe him and Wing Wang a vacation after all of this.” And it helps to think of the future like that. Ding Dong draws back with a laugh of his own, eyes glittering. “And Meouch, that poor bastard.” The prince untangles himself and holds his hand out to Julian. The pirate takes it, twining their fingers without a second thought. “Ring Rang doesn’t get jack shit.”

“Fair! But what about Phobos? You can’t punish him because of that asshole.” Julian squeezes his hand, causing Ding Dong to laugh even more. They walk hand in hand to the door then but before Julian can open the door the prince pulls him back. “ _Que pasa, principe_?” He says, tilting his head in question.

“Just now, you said all you had was your ship, your name, me and the crew, right?” Julian nods, slow and confused. “You forget something.”

“Oh?” Ding Dong leans down, framing his face delicately, wiping at one last errant tear as he does.

“The stars, Julian.” He lets his lips brush against Julian’s, as tender as can be. “No matter what, you always have the stars.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” He hears from the other side before the door flies inwards. Kestrel’s there, her hair braided on the top of her head in a fierce crown, her wings tucked into her robes, pitch as midnight, highlighting the light brown of her skin. “Dionysus himself could not host a more sexually active household!” She growls, glaring them down despite her extreme shortness.

“Kes, they’re just kissing.” That’s Call, his helmet tucked under his arm, peering in with that easy, casual manner of his. “And barely doing that, either.” He gives a lopsided grin at Julian and the pirate can’t help but return it, just a little.

“Eugh.” She rolls her eyes, feathers at her neck fluffing in annoyance. “We have more important things to do than kiss. Such as the yelling man.” Her expression sharpens, head cocking with it. “I was told he’s out of commission?” She draws out the last word in questioning judgement.

“Our new robot friend provided some information that upset him.” Kestrel’s mouth pulls a the corner with unspoken complaint but Ding Dong speaks over her. “It has to do with his past. Please don’t push it.” Smart to use the past, something that Kestrel was all too on edge about given her own transgressions.

She closes her mouth and she looks away, sighing through her long nose. “Fine.” It clearly was _not_ fine, but she was already stalking down the hall, leaving them behind to stare at one another.

“I know we mentioned it before but you two really are quite the pair.” Ding Dong notes and Call snorts back in response, shifting his helmet to his other arm.

“She’s like the niece I never expected to have at any given point of my life ever.” Call shakes his head, dark hair swishing with it. “Do you mind giving _me_ the full story of what happened, Julian?”

And he does. Call’s eyes narrow when the Mara are named and he scratches at the stubble on his chin. “How many planets do you think they’ve just wasted?” Call asked to no one in particular as they descend the stairs. “Just up and erased from history itself?”

“Countless, I’m sure.” Julian doesn’t want to think of it. Of dust and ruin and death, of stories ended too short. “And now we don’t know what’s going to happen to Sung. He has this thing with his memories…” He speaks to Ding Dong then. “Did you see the way Astro pulled Havve aside?” He was going to have to investigate that as well. _Dios_ , did it ever end? One thing after the next and all of them vital. It couldn’t ever be something stupid, could it? What Julian would give for stupid…

“I did.” Ding Dong sighs, ears bending a bit with concern. “They kind of snuck off before I could say anything though. Add that one to the list, _Ladron_.”

“See what I have to deal with?” He rolls his eyes up to Call, grateful he’s at least able to muster some kind of calm demeanor. “ _Si, si, yo entiendes_. First the blueprints, then the children and the murder-bot, then what?”

“I say lunch break, but that’s just me.” Call’s presence is a gift in itself, Julian realizes. A gentler kind of distraction than Julian was used to, wrapped up in his rumble soft voice and heavily lidded eyes. “Kestrel was so eager to get here that we skipped breakfast and I’m starving.” He laces his fingers across his flat stomach then, sighing heavily.

“Gods, let me get you something to eat.” Ding Dong finally untangles their fingers. “Jules, what about you, hungry?”

“‘M good, _mi amor._ ” He grabs Ding Dong’s fingers once again, drawing them up to his mouth to kiss them, taking great joy in the way the Imperial’s breath catches, a love struck smile springing to his lips. “Don’t take too long now.”

“Wouldn’t imagine it.” Ding Dong squeezes his hand before slipping away. Julian sighs, satisfied, before letting out a surprised noise as Call leans down into his space.

“You really do love him, don’t you?” The bounty hunter hums.  
“You doubted it?” Julian shoots back, a bit of anger coming to his words.

“No, never. It’s just interesting to see how love always manages to find a way.” Oh. Julian’s eyes widen as Call continues on. He hadn’t been expecting that. “No matter how bleak, no matter how hard everything seems to be, there’s love to be had and found in some shape or form.” Callisto smiles, as slow and sweet as honey. “You got yourself something good, _Ladron_.”

“Yeah…” He says, thinking now not just of Ding Dong, but of his whole crew. “...I do.”

“For the love of all that is holy in His Heavenly Host, I don’t know if he’s dying or not! Now stop askin’ me!”

Call’s smile falters and he’s turning his head towards the living room, towards the source of strangled screaming. “Now that would be Chris!” Julian claps a hand on his shoulder, grinning in full force. “Also known as the _Sealgair_. I’m assuming you’ve heard of him?”

“That crazy bastard?” Callisto questions in shock. “He’s been off the radar for years now, what’s he doing here?”

“Oh you know, life debt turned friendship. The usual.” Sung was right. They really did need that lore chart. “Come, come.”

They’re greeted by the sight of the Irishman with a screwdriver clamped between his teeth, his human hand wielding a soldering tool, and their new robot friend half bent over at her waist as he works on her shoulder. It ought to be unusual.

It’s not.

“ _Hola, como estas?_ How’s everything going in here?” Julian says breezily.

“Chris is going insane.” Amin hums from the other side, glancing at them over the arm of the couch, his fingers tracing shapes into its side. “What’s his heart rate again, C-Dubbs?”

“Sixteen beats per minute, and escalating.” She chirps easily and Chris growls back in response. “Make that seventeen now.”

“C-Dubbs?” Julian asks on an easy laugh. “What’s that mean?”

“Well, she really only goes by Computer Wife, so yeah… C-Dubbs, at least until we come up with something better.” Amin stops drawing only to shrug his shoulders back before returning back to the task at hand.

“I tried to give them my serial number, but apparently that was too long and tedious. I’ve also tried to tell them I’m fine.” A pause as she sparks, a disgruntled noise leaving her as Chris pokes at something. “These repairs can wait. I’d like to see my husband now, if you don’t mind.” Oh _Dios_ , this again… no wonder Chris had been yelling. She sounded all kinds of terse, as if this was her final time asking this before she did something drastic about it.

“The Doctor has another admirer.” Callisto notes in soft amazement. “What’s caused this?”

“She’s gone and imprinted on the wee idiot.” Chris says around the handle of screwdriver, pushing her back into a leaning position, making a mess of his words as he does. Amin sighs and stands, taking it from his mouth. “ _Go raibh maith agat, comradai_.” Chris sing songs.

“ _Tá fáilte romhat, amadan_.” Amin hums back.

“Don’t be callin’ me an eejit, you bastard.” Chris’s thickening accent and growl is cut short by C-Dubbs saying “18!” Under her breath. “STOP TELLIN’ ME MY HEART RATE! I get it! I’m pissed! That’s not the point! What I was saying was this.” Chris gets up and walks around, pointing to her face panel. “She’s got this God damn light sensitive microchip that scans imagery, so when she woke up after being put offline her processors went ‘oh, this one is who I’ll pledge myself to.’ Most pleasure bots have it, if not all at this point.” He sits down again, leaning into his tool kit. “It’s manually reset between uses alongside the facial recognition tech so they don’t hold any attachments to their last tryst, keeps ‘em dedicated and subservient…” He pops up with a monkey wrench in hand, scowling. “And a bunch of other real gross things that I don’t feel like detailing right now, thank you kindly.”

“You remembered Giulio though…” Julian says to the robot. She turns her screen towards him, the screen still eerily black.

“He was the last person I spoke to before I went offline, he told me… told me we were friends, in a sense. I forgot about him every time, but he would introduce himself to me over and over again, tirelessly, endlessly... He told me he was going to take me far away, get me away from that place finally.” Suddenly roses bloom across her screen, dew drops and a blue sky and sunlight making for the one of prettiest pictures Julian’s ever seen. “But Doctor Sung, he brought me back, woke me up again, like a fairy tale princess…” She sighs in a dreamy way, the sound made odd by her robotic tone, and the image fade away to show her own form upon a canopied bed, Sung done up in an even fancier get-up than the prince’s coronation outfit, leaning in to give her what was very obviously true love’s first kiss.

Ah, there was that stupid he had been asking for. A pining robot was absolutely the kind of problem he’d take on willingly.

“Okay, so that all adds up, but what about Uesh...Ull.. What was her name?” Everything had been so panicked before that Julian had already forgotten what the bitch’s name was.

“Uellesha.” C-Dubbs supplies, her casual supply of the name at complete odds with the flashing red warning light that skews across her screen. Julian grimaces at it but refrains from saying anything, a pointed glance at everyone else in the room cause enough for everyone to remain silent.

“Right, her… How come you remember her?” He ventures, not quite understanding still. Once again he was a man of actions and plans. All the tech that went into it was well beyond him.

“Simple. She is…” Three dots appear on her screen and she tilts it one way before tilting it the other. “Was... my master.” Julian looks to Chris for confirmation and the bounty hunter nods.

“You both remember ‘admin access’ on Earthen computers, right? It’s exactly like that. Something to bypass the usual restrictions.” The monkey wrench is gone and now he’s studying some strange item, looking everything like a blaster in that moment. “Feckin’ heat gun. Why do we have a heat gun? Bah, anyways.” He tosses it back into the kit. “Nothing too complex, easy enough to install another without disturbing any kind of old details. If we don’t have the privileges, it’ll be easy enough to find someone who can get us the access.”

“You mean like hacking.” Julian’s as dry as can be, one brow slanted over his eye as the other raises in question. “A hacker.” Chris claps his hands together, metal against flesh, before he points his metal index finger right at Julian.

“Exactly, Julie. A hacker.”

His eyes narrow and he feels his mouth pull down at the corners. “...Don’t ever call me that again, Christian.”

“CHRISTIAN!” Chris explodes. “THAT’S NOT THE NAME MY MOTHER GAVE ME!”

Amin clears his throat before speaking out. “Well, neither is Julie, but you went and called Julian that Chris, so...”

“SO THE PRINCE CAN CALL YOU JULES BUT I CAN’T CALL YOU JULIE? IS JOOLIAN OFF THE TABLE NOW TOO?” He shrieks before he begins to fake crocodile tears. “Are we even friends, you bastard?!”

“Chris…” Julian starts to laugh despite himself. “Listen-”

The sound of someone clearing their throat causes Julian to go quiet.

“Do you want it removed?”

The other bounty hunter’s question startles them all, C-Dubbs most of all, who had been watching them all in a mix of confusion and amusement the entire time through their argument. A single blue eye appears on her screen and she blinks a few times, probably processing what’s been asked of her. “...What do you mean?” She finally asks, slow and uncertain.

“That chip. Do you want it removed?” Call gestures broadly in response. “I’m not trying to tell you how to live your life, artificial or otherwise, but you don’t even know your supposed husband, miss. If I were you, I’d like to be able to make an important decision like that for myself.” Julian looks at Chris and Amin and they all slowly look at Callisto. He hadn’t been expecting that, but then again, given the hunter’s earlier talk...Call notices that they’re all staring at him and he lifts his shoulders before letting the drop easily. “That’s just me though.”

She reaches up silently and touches the back of her neck, the paneling there. “I...I never thought of that before…” Her voice is very quiet, head still bent. “...Is it scary?”

They all look at each other once more and Amin speaks on their behalf. “Is what scary, C-Dubbs?”

“...Feeling things. Really feeling them for yourself.” Her hands clench, her voice breaks just so, a tragic glitch that pains Julian’s heart.

Who better to explain that than Sung? But the empath is still upstairs, still recovering (recovering, become better, not worsening. Don’t go down that path again, Julian.) Chris’s attention is purposely diverted to his metal arm, fingers making quick work of screwing and unscrewing something in it and Amin is scratching at his star in that nervous way of his, jaw working, as if he’ll somehow be able to come up with the perfect explanation.

He looks up and Call’s watching him in quiet expectation.

What was it like to live a life for everybody but yourself? To never have a choice or say in anything that happened? For life to happen around you? Living only through fairytales and impossible stories?

To only ever want your own.

“Sometimes.” Julian breaks the quiet. “But not always.”

That blue eye of hers blinks away and she’s left staring at them, blank faced and unreadable. “Well, you’re already working on me as is.” She finally says, infinitely more chipper than she was moments before. “Let’s do it.”

“The blueprints too, _si_? We need those as well.” He tries to not be too excited but she’s right there alongside him, apparently. An exclamation point pops across her screen and she jumps forward, causing Chris to curse in surprise.

“You’re really going to do it?” She breathes, all kinds of static. “Break them all out?” She grips his hand, the metal of it smooth and cool in his own worn hand.

“That and more.” He doesn’t dare detail it all to her. The mark fades and Julian only sees his warped reflection upon her screen. “So… will you help us?”

Lines. Lines and names and measurements fill her screen and Julian can only stare in amazement before he’s grinning like a gods damned mad man. “You don’t have to ask twice, Julian.”

“Then let’s start.”

-

Kestrel had every intent of hunting down the pleasure bot and finally being done with all this nonsense. Her sisters were her priority. None of these foolish aliens and humans and other beings that all took up residence here. Since that girl yesterday (Asterid, her name was Asterid, Kes…) had told her that Shrike and Wren were alive she hadn’t been able to sleep, sit still, be civil in any way, shape, or form. Call had called her out on it and she had simply bared her teeth like the wild thing she was before flying off into Mojave’s night sky.

She had been given purpose, their names a whetstone to her mind, sharpening her focus to a fine point. They were so close, so gods damned close, and she wouldn’t let anything take that away from her.

Let anyone take them away from her ever again.

Of course, _El Ladron’_ s posse had other ideas.

(They always seemed to...)

She comes across the metal monster and Asterid’s brother on her way, tucked away in some corner, hidden from the rest of the world and prying eyes, the boy’s voice hushed as he speaks in a hurried tone.

“This has to do with his memories, we cannot push it any further, and if someone in the group isn’t going to go for that you know that Sung _will._ ” He hisses out. The robot has his arms crossed over his chest plate, glaring down at the boy. “He’s going to break, Havve.”

“This sounds like something you ought to be telling your captain, isn’t it?” She muses.

The robot moves impossibly fast for the amount of space he seems to gobble up when he’s not moving at all. He closes the space between them, a knife at the ready, placing it inches from her feathered neck. She doesn’t flinch, doesn’t even blink, instead staring up at him and his deadly red eyes.

“Havve.” Astro moves, jerking his armored arm back. “And you.” He turns on her, hair floating about him, dark and starred. The same thing had happened to his sister last night, all kinds of brilliant. “Aren’t you here for the pleasure bot?” He snaps.

“You’re not wrong.” She clips back, at the ready. “But I couldn’t help but overhear your interesting conversation, _boy_. Especially since everyone makes the tiny man out to be so important to this all going off without a hitch. Hence my earlier comment.” She pins him with a heavy glare, jerking her head at him. “Your captain ought to know this, should he not?”

Her wings strain, something in her itching for a fight. It’s the knife, the tension in the air, the fact that Havve still stares down at her like she’s something inconsequential. _I am Fury born_ , she thinks to herself, _and I will have what is owed to me_.

The rending of that gods damned auction, the blood of its owners on her hands.

He pulls away and yet she doesn’t dare relax. She eyes him, neck craning, head aching from the too tight braid upon her head. “Humankind named you, eons ago. _Automaton_.” The Greek pronunciation of the word spills off her tongue and he tilts his head at her in return. “By the will and hand of Hephaestus, creatures made with a purpose. What is yours, metal man?”

Kestrel steps back then, done with this conversation, with these people. Astro stares at her like she’s a gods damned curse laid upon the land.

She smiles, not wanting it any other way.

She spins away, not caring how her talons gouge into the wood of the floor. _El Ladron_ can afford to fix it if he saw fit. It only takes a handful of minutes to find what she’s looking for now.

She rips open a door and finds Asterid and an Imperial boy leaned up against each other in a comfortable way, in the way that friends seemed to manage without a second thought when it became too late and they were too comfortable. She claps her hands together twice, loud and sharp, rousing them from their slumber.

“Huh, uh… Kes!” Asterid was up in an instant. The Imperial? Not so much. He blinks in a bleary way, glancing around before looking at her. “Goodness, how late is it?” She worries, large eyes becoming even larger as they round in concern.

Just like that she can feel her rage slipping away. For a moment Kes stands there, startled by the sudden calmness that descends upon her. This was no time for platitudes, for kindness. She had even grown frustrated in her too human outburst from the day before. It had been one thing to be less than Avis before knowing of her sisters, sure enough, but now she had to remind herself to collect herself, be herself. That blustering, ill tempered thing that Call had come to know didn’t have a place among her people. And yet…

And yet and yet and yet…

She touches her braid, making sure none of the hair has escaped the plaiting, turning away from those thoughts. “I would say it’s awfully late, but your friends would simply say you’ve woken up at a normal time.” Kestrel sniffs finally.

“Phew!” Asterid pretends to wipe at some imaginary sweat upon her brow. “We stayed up way too late watching old TWRP videos, isn’t that right Fi-Fi?”

The small boy is still in his clothes from the day before, rubbing at his eyes. “And eating ice cream.” He clutches at his stomach then, groaning. “Too much ice cream…”

“Not enough ice cream, more like.” Asterid giggles for a moment before it trails off awkwardly. “...What… happened…?”

They were something more, Asterid and her brother. After all, they had been a part of that gods awful Auction. She eyes the other girl, some of her earlier rage returning, and decides to break the news. “Apparently Doctor Sung had an incident of sorts.”

“What!?” Asterid cries. Fing Fang’s sitting up, looking infinitely more aware.

“Neither the prince nor the pirate deemed me fit to tell, but your brother was speaking to Havve about the cone man’s memories…”

She doesn’t mean to cause chaos. She really does despise it, but something in Kestrel feels as though Asterid has a right to know of her brother’s not so secret rendezvous, even if it does cause more trouble than it’s worth.

The response is immediate.

“He was WHAT?!” Faster than a shooting star Asterid’s up and out of the room, seeming to fly almost. Kestrel blinks after her, feathers fluffing indignantly.

“...Is there ever a dull day in this place?” Kestrel finally speaks over her shoulder to the boy. He sighs and flops back into the bed. “...I’ll take that as a no.”

It only takes a full thirty seconds for the screaming to start. Asterid’s voice floats up to them from here, pitched and sharp. Fing Fang sighs once more before he stands up, rolling his shoulders and fixing his collar. Kestrel stares at him. “So what’s your story?” She questions cooly.

“H-huh, me?” His ears perk before they roll up again, like a gods damned puppy. “I just… I came to find the Imperial Prince.”

She blinks at him, painfully slow, giving him time to continue.

He doesn’t. .

“Fing Fang, I implore you to give yourself more credit than that.” She smooths her own hands down her robes. His cheeks flush a deep blue and he opens his mouth to speak, but she clucks her tongue at him softly. “You spoke less than fifteen words just now and that’s all it took for me to realize that you are enamored to the Imperial Prince.” His mouth falls open and she continues on. “You would be a fool not to notice it. I don’t know why everyone here is so intent on romantic pursuits, but let me tell you this. There is more to life than just that.”

“I-I…” He stutters, words falling over themselves. Good, she wasn’t done yet.

“The funny thing is is that it seems as though you already seem to be aware of that, given your earlier ‘shenanigans.’” She curls her fingers before rolling her eyes. “Don’t disregard those moments, the people who give them to you. That’s what shapes your story, makes you…” Her eyes round. “You.”

Oh no.

Talk about a self diagnosis...

She groans and slaps a hand to her forehead. Fing Fang’s embarrassed expression morphs into that of extreme confusion.

“My apologies. It seems as though we are more similar than one would think.” She musters up the most pleasant smile she can. “Just… give yourself more credit than just being here for Prince Ding Dong.” _And I’ll do the same_ , she adds mentally, grimacing internally.

Sometimes she really wished she didn’t have feelings, or at least not be aware of them...

He grabs at his elbows and hugs them close but he manages a small nod, which is progress in itself. “Now, would you like to join me in seeing what in the gods’ name is going on down there?”

“If Asterid’s upset, I need to see it.” He admits. “Let’s go.”

It’s a gods damned scene downstairs.

Ding Dong’s got his arms locked around Asterid as she kicks and pinwheels her legs, still shrieking at Astro, who simply stares at his sister like she’s gone and grown another head. Julian’s there and so is Call and right behind them is the robot, her wiring gathered up in her arms as she watches the scene unfold.

“Tell me!” It finally rips out of Asterid, the words savage and torn and fraying. “Did you know!?”

Quiet falls over the room. As humans liked to say, you could hear a pin drop in this moment. Astro, in response, closes his eyes and sighs very, very slowly.

“You did, didn’t you?” She says in a betrayed way, tears welling in her eyes.

“Asterid.” He says slowly. “It’s not that easy.”

“Yes! Yes it is! I make and you break! I don’t feel it the same way you do! It’s all just… just chaos! And that’s your forte! You make sense of it!” She falls against Ding Dong then with a weak noise, keening softly as tears drip to the floor.

The quiet is to the point of ringing now, Asterid’s quiet cries the only thing filling the room. Astro stands there and Kestrel isn’t sure what’s keeping him upright at this point except for the fact that everyone’s watching him, waiting.

“Better start talking, kid.” Ring Rang finally speaks. “No one likes a liar.”

“I’m not a liar.” He chokes out, clenching his fists tight. The room turns cold, the kind of cold you found while skimming up high in the air, near the cusp of the atmosphere. She steps closer and Astro pins her with dead eyes.

I make, you break.

“Then you shouldn’t have trouble speaking, _nino_.” Julian warns. “What’s she talking about? Is it the Mara?”

Ding Dong lets out a surprised noise and Asterid drops from his arms, all dead weight, hitting the ground hard on her hands and knees. Astro moves to help her but she whips her head up, her own eyes just as dark as his. “Don’t.”

“Asterid.”

“ _Don’t_.” She repeats in an even darker voice.

“Will someone just explain, please!” Fing Fang finally blurts.

Astro’s bottom lip trembles before he juts out his jaw in a stubborn way. “...I didn’t know, okay? I suspected. Something in me said that it had to be.” The words fly out of him in a hurried way, faster even than when he had been speaking to Havve. “But I didn’t want it to be. I was scared what that meant for us and this world and so I… I didn’t press it. I wanted us to survive, Asterid.” He begins to pant and the room grows colder still. “The moment they put those collars on us, I just shut my mouth and put my head down and kept quiet until Sung finally… finally managed to pull us out.”

Someone let’s a breath loose through clenched teeth. Asterid simply stares at her brother, fingers curled upon the floor, hair hanging around her face.

“So you knew, or had a pretty strong feeling, am I understanding right?” Leave it to Call to break into this tense moment in that gentle way of his. When Astro doesn’t answer he kneels down next to him, tipping his face up by the end of his chin. “It’s a simple question, Astro.” He says in a much harder voice, the hunter making itself known in word and tone.

“...Yes.” He chokes out. “But I- I didn’t… didn’t want it to be. I didn’t-!”

Call’s not done. “And when you met Sung, when you heard his story, is that when you were able to convince yourself that perhaps you had been wrong?” Kestrel’s brow draws over her eyes quick as can be and she opens her mouth to ask Call what he means.

“Yes.” Astro breathes out in relief. “That’s it.”

“Mmm.” Call stands up. “Tell everyone then.”

Astro collects himself, keeps his eyes trained away from Asterid’s crouched form. “It was easy enough to think… to think it was just echoes from the Ennui. It helped wanting to think it was just that, ignoring the possible reality that we faced. Those collars… they saved us, Asterid. I know it’s hard to believe, to even begin to think about, but if we had shown any more of our powers they would have known.”

“...He’s right.” The robot says in a sad voice. “Uellesha wasn’t present when the two of you were collected. I remember that day. And thank the gods for it.” Strange imagery passing over her screen. Doves over crossed swords, a moon dipped in red, weighted scales tipping over. Symbols of the gods, Kestrel realizes a moment later. She was praying to them one by one.

“You still never told me.” The cold had receded but it still seems to cling to Asterid, making her impossible to near. Gone was the smiling, giggling girl from before, a god awful distant thing having taken her place instead. She stands, her face still turned down to the floor, hands clenched at her sides.

Kestrel had been there once, was able to find that place all too easily over and over again.

Loneliness, after all, was a strange comfort.

“I’m sorry.” Astro gulps out. “Asterid, please, I was just trying to keep us safe, keep _you_ safe.”

“That’s not enough Astro.” She finally looked up, a single tear spilling down from her black eyes. Not a star to be found now. “I can’t… I can’t be here right now.”

And just like that she’s gone and disappeared.

Julian begins to curse in Spanish and Ding Dong touches his hand to his mouth, sighing under his breath. Kestrel finally spares a glance at Fing Fang and finds him staring at Astro, as if he can’t believe what he’s just seen.

Never a dull day, indeed.

She inhales sharply through her nose. “I know I’m going to sound like a real bitch, but _Ladron_ , we have a schedule and we’re keeping it. If you want to send someone out to find her, do it now.” She almost wishes it could be her, but she refuses to not be here when they lay the plans to find her sisters.

“We’ll go.” Phobos pipes up in that quiet whisper voice of his. “...Astro comes with though.”

“We like… like...like us?” Ring Rang motions to the space between them. “You didn’t check that with me, bug brain.”

“We’re dating, you’re obligated to.” Phobos giggles in a pleased way.

“Dating!” Ring Rang splutters, coloring with it. Phobos just nods at the Imperial and Ring Rang’s flush deepens. “And the shit with the hedgehog again! I’m not a porcupine I’m not a hedgehog! I’m not any kind of Earthen animal whatsoever!” His ears jump up as he huffs and puffs and Phobos simply just stares up at him before kissing him square on the mouth. “D-Don’t distract me.” He manages in a much softer voice, ears pinning.

“Never.” Phobos smiles and twines their fingers together. “Ready?”

Ring Rang rubs at his cheeks with his free hands before pulling Phobos along. “Let’s just go, before the harpy rips us to shreds.” He mutters under his breath.

Her mouth falls open in shock at the sudden insult. “Excuse me!?” She shrills.

“You heard me, harpy.” Astro’s still frozen in place but apparently Ring Rang doesn’t care because he’s grabbing his shoulder, dragging him along. “I ask only that you all calm the fuck down while we’re gone and have your shit figured out by the time we get back.” Ring Rang reaches into a pocket on his jacket then and slips on a pair of aviators. “Now, let’s get to being invisible and finding your sister.” He slaps Astro on the back and the boy only blinks in response before they disappear before their very eyes.

“What are they?” Kestrel breathes and Ding Dong and Julian look at each other before sighing.

“Celestial.” Ding Dong says at the same time Julian goes “Gods, we really need that sign, don’t we?” The prince looks at the pirate and snorts. “What?” Julian squawks. “We do!”

“Forget it.” She throws up her hands, wings finally fluffing about her. “We’re starting, right now.”

And blessedly, they finally do.

 

-

She can’t stop thinking about the bruise on Matt’s cheek.

She hates that she even had to bring him back here.

But Ryan refuses to leave Matt’s side and the dark haired human knows where to find the Mind Seizer so they’re all here, staring up some gaudy, over the top hotel-casino. A gods damned tourist trap if she’s ever seen one. “This is a good starting point.” Ryan sighs, pushing his hair back from his forehead. “I don’t know if he’s keyed us out, but…” Ryan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a hotel key card.

“Old school.” Meouch plucks it and hands it over to her, smiling just so. “I think you should have the honors.”

Her own smile is all kinds of slow and pleased as she grabs it between her claws. “You’re so sweet.” She purrs. Something had finally settled between them. An understanding of sorts. It wasn’t about being perfect, about changing to the point of no longer even recognizing one another. No. It was about making each other better, having each other’s backs.

Trusting one another.

The lobby is stuffy and Liara’s thankful for the fact that it’s at least easy to navigate. Matt still has his hood draw up over his face, now sporting a some spare Ray-Bans that Liara had found in her bag. “They’re yours.” She had said when he held his hands up in protest. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got like, five more back at home.”

“Must be nice… having money…” Matt had mused as he pushed them up his nose carefully. It took a lot not to just touch the side of his face and comfort him, instead patting the top of his head until he had finally glanced up at her.

“Yeah, it makes my life a hell of a lot easier, but I was in the same place as you a few years back, cub.” He cheeks pinkened and she couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “Don’t worry, you’ll get there. This is the first step.”

It was a _big_ first step.

They pile into the elevator and Ryan pokes at the top floor. “So, this is the same guy who was working with your dad all those years ago Meouch...” She waits until they’ve gone up a floor before she begins to speak. Her eyes slide to his in the glossy fake-gold of the elevator’s paneling. He throws his shoulders back and reaches up to adjust his headband, but despite all of that she still sees the way his throat bobs.

She taps her tail against his side and he looks up. “I was thinking of getting in the first punch, but by all means, if you want it.”

He shakes his head but she can see how his lips curl just so, just a hint of a smile. “Lia.” He says in a chastising way.

“I mean no offense, but this one’s gonna break all the bones in his body if he hits Hanson. How much do you weigh, anyways?” She’s careful not to pull on his hoodie or get too close, instead looking to Ryan instead. “Has  he always been this way?”

“Matty, a skeleton?” They’re fifteen floors away now. This isn’t a sleek shooting thing. No, it chugs and groans the entire way up. “He’s the thing you see at the end of your bed when you’ve got sleep paralysis.” He smirks.

“Ryan!” Matt huffs. “You’re so fucking rude. Fuck you, dude.”

Ryan giggles like a gods damned hyena as he steps closer to Matt, slinging an arm around the other boy. “Aww, Watson, c’mon now. You know ‘m just yankin’ your chain. I’m just jokin’ around bud. C’mon.” Ryan snakes an arm around Matt’s waist and suddenly the other boy is twirling away, shrieking with laughter, right into Meouch.

“Hey.” Liara warns with a laugh, grateful that Matt can still smile and laugh so easily. “I don’t think dying in this elevator sounds appealing to anyone, so let’s just calm down.”

“Tell Ryan to stop tickling me, then.” Matt says as he hides behind Meouch. She meets his eyes and he shakes his head, that secret smile of his growing by the moment.

“I wasn’t tickling you, I was going in for a nice sideways hug!” Ryan objects.

“Around his waist?” Liara peers down, all kinds of amused when the human actually manages out a small ‘eep!’ of surprise when she gets up in his space.

“Y-Yes, around his waist. I don’t limit myself to just the shoulders.” They stop a few floors below where they’re supposed to go and they all pause as the doors slide open. On the other side is another human. A young girl with auburn hair tied back from her face, a hilariously oversized book in her hand.

“You’re not Kit.” She groans, making no sense whatsoever.

The doors are closing but she sticks her foot out, catching it. Liara’s brow raises silently and she looks at Meouch, who’s got this look on his face. It’s the kind of look when you’re trying to recall something, dreg up the memory from gods’ know where.

“No, none of us are ‘Kit’, but we do have somewhere to go.” Liara’s eyes flick down to the girl’s foot and then back up again to her face. It was so funny how mundane humans could look. Jeans rolled up at the ankle, a garrish windbreaker, a charm bracelet winking back at Liara from her right wrist. “Are you going up?”

“No cousin, I’m not.” The girl’s brow pinches and slowly she draws her foot back. The door begins to buzz at them irritably, inching closed once more. Liara sees her glance down at her book and then back up again, eyes narrowing just so. There’s only a few inches left when she suddenly snakes in, as quick as lightning. “...I changed my mind.” She says by means of explanation as they all gape at her.

Liara draws up into her full height, eyeing the girl with warning. “Well I hope the sudden change doesn’t cause any trouble.”

The girl hugs the book to her chest but she doesn’t look scared. She looks purpose driven, years beyond her supposed age. Liara would put her at seventeen, maybe eighteen…

They reach the top floor and find Kit, apparently.

“There you are!” The girl skips forward, tapping her book against his shoulder. “I thought I lost you.”

“You could never lose me, Neets.” He smiles at her and she blushes a pretty pink. He looks past her then, finding the lot of them all piled up in the elevator. “Make some friends, Juanita?”

“How could you not when you’re on Errantry?” More nonsense, but now Meouch is stepping forward in a hurried way, like he’s afraid they’ll disappear if he doesn’t move fast enough. Kit startles, drawing something up to point at Meouch.

“Is that a car antennae?” Ryan blurts.

“You have a sister!” Meouch says at practically the same time.

Nita’s mouth falls open and Kit manages to drop his weird pseudo-weapon as his own shock becomes apparent. “How do you know about Dari?” Nita moans in a miserable way, the kind of way siblings did when they knew the other had been up to no good.

“He could mean Mela…” Kit sounds even more despairing. “Has she been buying out all the stores again? I told you bringing her here was a terrible idea.”

“As if she wouldn’t just pop into the Crossings herself, Kit Rodriguez. Don’t you dare pin this on me, _chico_.” Nita glares at him.

“She was on a junker planet, months ago, looking for you.” Meouch interrupts before their couples quarrel can escalate. “W-With some other aliens too.”

“Oh _Dariene!_ ” Nita slaps her free hand to her forehead. “That little brat! Kit, that’s when she met you know who!” Liara’s glad that Ryan and Matt look just as confused as she feels because the slight understanding in Meouch’s eye was really starting to throw her for a loop. Nita has to see this because she’s clapping her hand against the cover of her book nervously. “Ah, we’ve already said too much… Tom and Carl are gonna kill us...”

“I didn’t say anything.” Kit points out which gets him a quick pinch on the arm. “What! Nita!”

“We have to go, but something tells me we’ll be seeing each other again.” Is her book glowing? Kit’s pocketing his weird mechanism and smiling at them, throwing them a double thumbs up as they head towards the emergency exit. “Now where’s Mamvish? Is she still outside?”

“I would hope given her size that she is.” Another pinch and Kit’s swearing in Spanish, eerily like Julian in that moment. “Please, by the Powers that Be Nita, stop pinching me!” A pause as they round the corner. “Unless it’s my ass.”

They hear the loudest yell yet at that.

“...What the fuck was that?” Matt blurts. Meouch shakes his head once, twice, before rocking back on his heels.

“A gods damned blast from the past is what.” He shakes his head one finally time before pulling out a cigarette. “But not important, just weird. Let’s… let’s go.”

A hundred questions dance on the tip of her tongue but he’s right. Julian would be calling them to find out where they had run off too and they couldn’t afford to waste any more time. She does pause just long enough to give Meouch a long, hard look of judgement.  
“What?” He hisses as Matt and Ryan lead the way.

“Really, what kind of shit did you manage to get yourself into, Commander?” She asks dryly. He makes a face before pushing at her shoulder.

“Literally everything was fine until we kidnapped the prince. That’s when this whole shit show started.” He sighs irritably under his breath but then looks up, their eyes meeting. “...But then again, if it hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t have found you again.”

She goes hot with pleased embarrassment under her fur and remembers suddenly how nice it had been to kiss him earlier on. How many people had she kissed in her lifetime? Too many to count, to even begin to remember at this point. Faces and names a blur in her mind, except for Tali…

Something in the back of her mouth sours and she pulls her lips back from her fangs, hissing under her breath. Meouch hears it, of course, and cocks his head at her. She shakes her head in response and motions to where Ryan and Matt are waiting for them by the door.

Focus.

She slips the key into the key reader slot and they all let out a collective breath as the door flashes green. “Idiot.” She snorts under her breath before throwing her head back, flipping the hair out of her eyes. “Housekeeping~” She choruses pleasantly before stomping inside.

“Gods, were you living here?” It’s a gods damned mess. She kicks at a pile of clothing before moving further in before she stops dead in her tracks as she scents the air.

That’s Funk.

Her stomach hollows out and she takes a step back. All she wants in that moment is to run, to drag Meouch with her as far and fast as she can. Please no, please no, gods not this. Anything but, she begs silently, knowing it will make no difference.

Meouch steps inside.

Pauses.

Steps back.

Gods be _damned_.

“You good?” She tries to be casual but her words hitch awkwardly. He takes another step back, stumbling back into the hallway, and Matt and Ryan both give startled noises as Meouch practically falls on top of them.

He can’t be here. She can see the ghost in his eyes, the way his pupils slit to the point of nonexistence. She turns, opens her mouth.

Something (someone) comes tumbling out of the bathroom, the whine of a phaser the only warning Liara has before she jerks just a bit too late. Something burns along her side and she gives a pained gasp, pressing her paw to it. “Fucker.” She spits out.

“Trespasser.” The son of a bitch replies back, smiling at her in an off kilter way.

“Lia!” Meouch yells from the door but suddenly it’s being slammed closed and someone else steps out, a girl with black and gold hair, lips done up bloody red. “Mind Seizer and Lady Death, in the flesh.” Not many knew Suzy by her moniker. It was a bit more underground, tied to counterfeits and facial restructurings to go under the radar. She smiles at Liara then, slipping the deadbolt over the door. “Watcha two up to here, besides beating up innocent kids?” She asks innocently.

“Matt’s not a kid.” Arin rolls his eyes and it makes Liara sick to see how casual he is about it. “He’s a subordinate and he had failed one too many times. I don’t know what he thinks he’s doing, crawling back here with Leoian bodyguards, but I’m not feeling really generous today.”

Her heart beats in her chest harder, louder, impossibly fast. “You don’t even know, do you?” Liara growls. “Just who we are, what you did…”

“Like I have the time to keep track of every life I’ve ruined.” Arin scoffs. Suzy adds in her own annoyed eye roll, strolling up to Liara leisurely, producing a fine stiletto knife and leveling it at her.

Something thumps on the other side of the door.

“You paid off the front desk staff, didn’t you?” Liara’s impressed almost. Arin’s wild grin is answer enough and she huffs through her nose. “And let me guess, you’ll be done with me by the time they find help, right?”

“Smart. You sure you wanna be paired up with those losers?” Suzy simpers, drawing the knife over the wound on her side, moments away from opening it up and spilling out her blood. Liara’s eyes flick to her and she gives the human woman a wan smile.

“Fuck you, bitch.”

Suzy’s mouth rounds in surprise but Liara swipes her legs out from under her, causing her to fall to the floor. “You’re not my target.” She can’t help but step down on Suzy’s shoulder until she’s crying out in pain. She looks up to gauge Arin’s reaction.

She shudders when she finds nothing there.

“Either you’re real good at this or you really are a fucking psycho.” She doesn’t want to push it, not when Arin really could be the latter and just let her kill Suzy without even blinking. Liara pulls the human up and throws her into Arin instead, listening as they both yell in surprise at it, flipping through her options. No point in jumping out the window, not at this height, and turning her back to the two of them was suicide.

Fighting it was.

Something hits the door again and she shakes her head. “Gods damn it Meouch.” She drags her tongue over her bottom lip, leaning down to drag her claws across the carpeted floor. “Take the fucking hint.”

Arin’s firing the phaser again and she shoots forward, ready for it this time. She isn’t ready for him to be just as eager to close the space up between them, bringing a fist up and punching her square in the muzzle with a pair of brass knuckles, shining gold and sudden ruby red with her blood.

Something awful happens then. Her entire mouth is filled with blood and something sharp stabs into her tongue, the side of her cheek.

“ _Try that again, I’ll punch out a few of those teeth, see how many heads you bite off then_.” Ring Rang’s voice echoes out as she proceeds to spit out her left canine tooth onto the floor. For a moment she stares at it, the blood coating the glistening white of it, then back up at Arin, her fury finally reaching it’s peak.

“Mother fucker.” She breathes before unsheathing her claws. “You’re fucking dead.”

Suzy knife catches her in the bicep and she roars before swiping her claws out, just the tips catching her stomach. It’s even less than what she managed to inflict on Ring Rang but Suzy still screams with it, clutching at her middle before stumbling back. For a moment Arin goes extremely still and she sees the flash of worry in his eyes before he charges at her.

The reload time between each shot is dizzying and she feels one more shot graze the tip of her ear before she manages to finally slam him back and into the nearest wall. For a moment it’s a terrifying mirror to earlier, her arm resting against someone else’s throat, rage thrumming through her veins to the point where she can’t see straight.

“You.” She finally manages. “Are a gods awful, cursed man Arin Hanson. You are selfish and you ought to be dead ten times over.” There’s a ringing in her ear and she can’t even hear the words that are coming out of her mouth but they’re a stream that can’t be stopped. He stares at her, spit dribbling down from the corner of his mouth, eye bulging out in his quiet rage. “I ought to kill you but that belongs to so many different people, so I’m leaving you with this instead.”

She raises her paw to his cheek and caresses it in a soft and delicate way before pressing her index digit against his cheek, the claw catching on the skin there. “Have you ever been branded before, Hanson?” She doesn’t even let him respond, hooking her claw in under his skin instead. “Of course you haven’t. You wouldn’t want to sully yourself, would you?”

She hears Suzy grunt and move behind her. “Don’t try it. You were lucky. Mind Seizer won’t share the same fortune as you.” She shows her one good tooth at the other girl before turning back to Arin, dragging her claw down slowly, relishing in his choked out pain. “There’s all kinds of different brands that smugglers can get. It’s a way of showing that your loyalty to your pride, to your crew, to make sure that you can always be found no matter what. But some marks… they come later. Killing marks, the mark of kings, and of course… traitor’s marks.”

This was for every year she had spent cowering, hiding, thinking that she couldn’t be anything. This was for the world that Arin hadn’t so much shaped but still help influence and keep in place among the stars. She continues to draw it out, humming under her breath as he begins to squirm and kick. “A traitor’s mark for going against the pride, marking you as an outsider, as someone not to be trusted.” An ugly and awful thing, made worse by the fact that she isn’t pressing into his skin with metal and heat, but instead digging and clawing it out into being. “They’ll see you for who you really are, Arin Hanson. Faithless, two faced, a coward, a liar, a _cheat_.” Finally, it’s done, the blood dripping down his face making it even worse. He stares at her through pain hazed eyes and she smiles at him beatifically. “I’ll be watching, making sure you wear it upon your face, and if I find that your little artist wife has somehow made it go away, I’ll find her and I’ll break her fingers, one by one, and make you watch the whole damn thing.”

She lets him drop to the floor and crouches next to him, ripping his head up by his hair. Arin gasps and Liara reaches and grabs the brass knuckles off his right hand. “I’ll be taking this too. I like these.” She grabs the phaser as well and keeps it trained on Suzy as she begins to back out of the room. “This was a lot of fun. I’m glad we were finally able to meet!” Her adrenaline is slipping and around her the room begins to spin. She leans down though, still wanting to make a point, and gathers her lost tooth up into her paw. “If you see this, that means I’m coming for you, so I suggest you finally do everyone the favor of making yourself sparse, Mind Seizer, lest you have the wrath of _El Ladron de Estrellas_ come down upon you.” Her pride makes her strong once more, gives her the strength to look him in the eye and grin.

Arin looks up at her very slowly, lip curling back. “That son of a bitch is nothing.”

“No.” She shakes her head as she unlocks the door. “...Julian Marcel is everything you’re not.”

And with that she closes the door on Arin Hanson’s shocked face, managing an easy, unbothered smile at Meouch and Ryan and Matt’s terrified faces before promptly falling to the floor.

-

She took only a moment to grab Dangus before she popped out of the safe house completely.

He’s on her shoulder now, gazing out at Mojave with wide eyes. She could hear bits and pieces of his thoughts, racing in the way animals did. Light and sound and people and her, her, her. He nuzzles up against her then, finding comforting her her curls, causing a weak noise to slide out of her, half laugh and half relief.

“Yeah, it’s me.” She pets her fingers through his fur, causing him to purr out a cold! Cold girl cold hands! Before he nuzzles back. “You and me, Dangus, against the world.”

They’re the kind of words you’d read in books and hear in movies but she still says them despite that. He butts his head against her cheek, meowing worriedly, thoughts of him, him, him passing through his mind. “Just for a little bit, honey.”

She breathes in in a shuddering way before tying her hair off the back of her neck. She still couldn’t believe it. Astro hadn’t ever hidden anything from her, and now to just brush the Mara under the rug like they were nothing, like they weren’t the most destructive force in the world (worlds?)

Dangus jumps down by her feet but he stays there, uncertain of what else lays beyond them. “It’s a lot, isn’t it?” She hums, scratching the top of his little head. So many different lives and people and dreams…

The Mara would take them all.

Asterid casts a nervous look over her shoulder before clicking her tongue, causing Dangus to perk up and trot after her. They slip through the crowds of Mojave, completely invisible. It had been so different from when they had been with Havve. She hadn’t been thinking of every spark of life, of how she had had a hand in shaping them in her own world eons ago.

_I make and you break._

Dreams and stars and life had slipped through her fingers and had passed through them graced and loved. She was the beginning, Astro was the ending. He gave everything a limit, a final moment, the last breath before the next. They had done this over and over, making games of it, space itself guiding them, the gods and powers and what have you the overseers.

They had done so much.

So why did she feel so little.

She’s not exactly sure where she’s ended up, except for the fact that there’s people and aliens done up in face paint and stilts and fine costumes like it’s some kind of show. Dangus trots ahead and when Asterid calls for him he doesn’t stop.

“Dangus!” She’s losing him now. She huffs and races after him, scenery blurring by until they come to a sudden stop in front of a changing room. “W-what… what are you doing, you stupid cat.”

The door opens.

Out steps Veronica.

“Oh!” She exclaims. “You!”

Apparently she’s let her invisibility slip too.

“...And the cat!” Veronica claps her hands together, simply delighted. She leans down and scoops Dangus up into her arms, giggling despite his grumbling and growling. “Hello sweet darling, what are you doing here?” She coos.

“We… we decided to go out.” Belatedly Asterid realizes the question is for her, Veronica all kinds of smart and sneaky about it. “And we found ourselves here.”

“This is quite the place to end up.” Veronica looks at her then. She’s wearing that beautiful costume of hers again, slick black feathers highlighted by pure white across her chest and arms, orange and white smudged across her eyes. “But I’m not complaining either. You wanna join me and the rest of the girls in the dressing room? We’re just getting ready for tonight’s show.”

She thinks about everyone and everything waiting back for her in the safe house, all of that chaos, realizing in that moment she didn’t want to go back, not yet at least. Asterid nods then, blinking back tears. “Yes, please.” She says in a quiet voice, lower lip wobbling.

And when Veronica puts Dangus down and hugs her, Asterid realizes just how badly she needed just this. “Thank you.” It sighs out of her as she hugs the human back.

“You’re welcome.” Two words. Two simple words without strings attached, without any kind of expectation or requirement. How lovely, Asterid thought absently as she leaned against the other, to see how easy things could truly be.


	37. Chapter 37

“I have your child.”

“My what?!”  
The shopkeeper, a female creature with onyx skin and limpid eyes stares at him warily, a silent warning in those strange eyes of hers, made stranger yet by her lack of mouth. He can see Amin too from across the store, staring at him with electrical cords looped around the back of his neck and a silent question in his eyes. Chris groans and waves him, moving further into the store. He brings the comm up, making sure to pitch his voice low in order to not be overheard. “What do you mean _my_ child?” He hisses.

“The girl, _Sealgair_.” He had almost forgotten that Veronica knew who he was (what he was, really) and yet here she was, slinging his name around with all caution thrown to the wind. Chris bites down on his tongue and closes his eyes, counting to ten, remembering all too well the calm way C-Dubbs had announced his increasing heart rate in the safe house earlier. “You know…” She continues on, unaware of his internal crisis. “The one with stars in her eyes and the magical floating hair.” There’s a pause and Chris can feel a vein pulse at his temple in response. “She brought the cat, too.”

He can’t help it. A loud laugh of disbelief booms out of him, filling the quiet shop with it’s loudness. Amin snorts distantly and he can hear the shopkeeper tap her fingers along the top of her counter, a crystalline noise leaving her, sounding sharp and annoyed. ”Jesus Mary’n’Joseph.” He swears. “Of course she brought the _cait_. You don’t mean the big one, do ya? Not Meouch?” Another laugh threatens to escape him at the mental image. The Commander stuck between a bunch of giggling girls at the circus, his sour puss face accented even more than usual as his tail swished in annoyance. Liara there, of course, snapping photos of him to use for later blackmail.

“No, not the Leoian, the actual _cat_ Christopher.” Veronica groans out but he can hear the laugh hiding away in it. “What did you all do?”

“I…” Chris goes quiet as it all comes back to him. They had had terrifying moments on Earth before he had left. Ireland was more fen and fog and mystery than it was an actual functioning republic anymore. The United States had gone and turned itself into a God damn dystopian nightmare and out East just about everything had been decimated and washed away in flame and dust. There were a few places that had stayed the same in the Southern hemisphere, bulking up with tech as the years went on, but they could only hold so many people... Earth had been dying for a long time, but some Earthlings were desperate enough to cling to it. This though…? An entire race bent on destroying everything until there was nothing left, seemingly unstoppable… “It’s… a long story.” Chris finally sighs out.

“That seems to always be the case with you and your friends.” Veronica notes lightly. How right she was, Chris thought in a guilty way, very much wishing that wasn’t the case. “Anyways... this isn’t me saying come pick her up, this is me saying give her time.” He really ought to fight her on this, they had so much to do, but he had seen the pain in Asterid’s eyes when Astro had finally revealed it all. He had done exactly what his sister had said he was best at doing.

He had nearly gone and broken the poor thing.

Chris sighs, drags the cold metal of his hand over his face. “Alright.” He finally says. “Alright, alright, fine.” At least she’s safe, at least she’s with someone he trusts. It could be worse. He just has to make sure that the Imperial bastard and Phobos didn’t find out…

Ach, forget that, more like make sure that her little hellion of a brother didn’t find out.

This ought to be good.

“Do you ever think of going back home?”

His hand drops at her sudden question. He stares at the blank comm, at Veronica’s unlisted number. He thinks of her then, drawing up an image of her. Maybe she was sitting at her vanity at the casino, leaning into it to keep her voice low so Asterid wouldn’t overhear her. He could picture her with her hair slicked back into a neat black cap, face done up in strange but beautiful patterns. She was Earthen too, undeniably American. Where had she come from down there?

What had finally convinced her to leave?

“I don’t have anything or anyone waiting for me down there.” Chris smiles sadly then. “This is all I have, Miss Veronica.” His _Comradai_ , the promise of something better, the pull of his muscle where the flesh met the metal and how he was always able to line up the perfect shot. Those were the things he had now.

Those were the things he could rely on.

_This is what I have._

He hears a shifting over the the line, like she was moving around in her chair some, before her own sigh comes back in response. “I get that.” She says it so wistfully that his heart can’t help but ache with it. Ireland had a magic about it that he missed more often than not but that wasn’t his home anymore. It was just a fond memory. Someone calls her name then, sounding delighted and maybe even a little drunk and too excited for their own good. “Oh, I...I have to go.”

“Just keep an eye on her, she’s a good kid.” Veronica snorts and Chris smiles in response. “Don’t put her out on the floor either, for God’s sake.”

Veronica laughs and it’s music in its own right. “I’m silly, _Sealgair_ , not stupid.” She quips. There’s a pause and the silence is filled with something that Chris doesn’t quite know how to make sense of. He thinks of her again, now smiling at her table, her lips painted red and curling… “Later.” Veronica hums.

“...Later.” He says to the call ended tone, cheeks heating in response.

He makes his way back over to Amin, the other male now elbow deep in a used parts bin and shaking his head to himself. “I blame you.” He says before Chris can even open his mouth. “She doesn’t like you all that much.”

“Ach, who does?” Chris shrugs easily as he slips his own hand into the pile alongside Amin’s. “What makes you say that though, specifically?”

“She just pointed over here when I asked about the parts we needed with this uninvested shrug. Like I said, your fault.”

“Barely.”

“Completely.”

They look at each other and smile.

For a moment it’s just sorting through the parts, setting them aside in order when they look close enough to the object they need. Then Amin slides his eyes to Chris, smirking just so. Chris knows that look, fears it almost. He had had the same one on his face when they had let Veronica go home when they had first met.

“So, I’m assuming that wasn’t anyone from home because you were yelling but you weren’t screaming.” Amin starts. Chris looks at him, feeling that familiar pulse take up residence along his temple and Amin just smiles in that blessed way of his. “And simultaneously, you were as red as a tomato when you came back here.”

“Amin.” Chris warns.

“So I can only assume given these facts that you spoke to our favorite lady, Miss Veronica.”

He hates that he spent hours and hours teaching Amin his native tongue because all he wants to do is start cussing out the other male. Instead he reaches up with his metal hand and tugs at a lock of Amin’s hair.

There had been a time before everything had gotten crazy with this little group of theirs where they had tried something. Something that maybe had been a long time coming but apparently had either been too late or maybe just a little too early. They had kissed a handful of times, twined their fingers, tried to go on a date or two between all the chaos… those things that people falling in love were supposed to do. After all it just seemed natural, a given how much time they had spent together and the familiarity they had shared, but nothing ever really clicked. There hadn’t been that catch or start to it like there should have been.

Chris had been so worried it would become awkward then but Amin had shrugged it off easy as can be, telling him that all that mattered was that they were still friends, always friends.

_“I’m your Comradai, right? Your comrade, Chris. Nothing can change that ever.”_

Amin stumbles into him, already laughing, eyes squinching tight. Ever light, ever pleasant… Chris nudges him back and felt his own lips tug up at the corners. “Alright, alright, enough goofing and gaffin’. Let’s be serious for a moment, Amin.” They stayed close, still shifting through the pile. “Veronica has the girl.”

Amin’s brow inches up just so but that easy smile of his doesn’t slip. “You don’t sound worried, or rushed for that matter. I’m assuming this is something we keep on the down low and between us for now.”

Fondness swells in Chris. “You know me so well.” He hums. He lifts another piece up then and Amin gives a gasp. “Ah?”

“That’s it!” The dark skinned male grabs it then, waggling it at Chris. “Good job, _leathcheann_.”

Chris growls and flaps his hands in an aggravated manner. “Don’t be callin’ me an idiot now, Amin!” But Amin just says it again, giggling as he does. “Ya God damn _bod_!”

“Okay quit makin’ a scene. I’m going to check out so we can get back to Julian.” One last hair ruffle from Amin before his _Comradai_ slips off to the front of the store, leaving Chris to smile to himself as he fixes his hair.

Sometimes it was weird to think about how they were glorified errand boys for Julian more often than not, but who was Chris to complain when they had a free home to live in? It was infinitely better than what Ryan and Matt had…

Ryan and Matt.

Shite.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” They had called in the heat of things earlier and Chris hadn’t been in the right mind to talk to them whatsoever. His non-metal hand fumbles across the comm, guilt and worry making him clumsy. He finally finds them and he stands there as Amin listening to the dial tone drone over and over again, his nerves sky rocketing with it. “C’mon, God, ya bastard, let them pick up. Promise I’ll… I’ll start prayin’ the rosary again, like mam always had me do before I went to bed.” He starts to ramble under his breath as it stretches on. “C’mon now, I’ve never once took up these stupid gods that everyone else seems to be so fond of. I’m a good man. Just give me this.” He feels a line of sweat make its way down his back, his heart stutter in his chest. He hadn’t even prayed this hard when they had told him they would need to amputate his arm.

Hadn’t prayed this hard when he had let Amin do it instead.

He folds one hand over another, flesh to metal, warm to cold. “Please.” He whispers.

“...Chris?”

Oh thank Christ.

“Ryan!” He says his name like he wasn’t just praying for the other boy with all of his heart and soul. “Sorry it took so long to get back to ya, you’re not gonna believe this-”

“Chris.” He’s taken aback by the sudden insistence in Ryan’s voice as he cuts him off. “...We need help.” There isn’t even time to think before the line goes dead and he receives a message with an address attached.

Chris glances up at the ceiling as his lip curls. “You’re a right bastard you are.” He shakes his head then, jogs up to Amin and touches his shoulder at the counter. “We gotta go.”

“I just-”

The shopkeeper’s eyes flit between them and Chris growls. “Forget the hagglin’, we’re paying full price ya _soith_!” He agrees to the credit amount without a second glance and starts to pull Amin along, not even bothering to thank her. “We’ve got to go.”

Amin must see the panic in his eyes because he’s shoving the tech in his messenger bag and hiking it up his shoulder, nodding firmly. Chris feels his skin pull when he moves too quickly, muscle flex, something connecting with something else to cause his metal fingers to curl into a fist.

_This is all I have._

_And then some_ , he supposes.

Mojave passes by in a rush. He isn’t the type to run and neither is Amin and worse yet they aren’t even dressed for it. By the time they get there Chris is dripping in sweat and poor Amin looks like he’s going to have a heart attack. It had felt urgent though, worrisome enough to get him to push himself a bit harder than he had in weeks, months even… They find them tucked away into an alleyway with the two Leoians of course, because nothing in their lives could be separate. They had to run together into one big awful mess.

“ _Mac soith_.” He wheezes, pushing the sweaty mop of his hair back from his face. “What’n God’s name didye do?” His accent is the thickest its been in years and he’s only made aware of it by the way Meouch and Ryan and Matt all blink at him in confusion. “Feck, my God damn gob’s gettin’ ahead of me, ‘m stressed’n’confused. Out with it.” He snaps his metal fingers before leaning over, gulping at air.

“...Arin snapped and hit Matt, and Liara beat the shit out of Arin.”

All the air he’s managed to swallow back up leaves him in a rush. Ryan’s words are hushed, shaking just so. He looks up and really looks at all of them then, Meouch’s slitted eyes, the haunted look about Ryan, Liara laid out on the floor with blood matting her muzzle, and Matt…

Matt turns then. He had been standing just so in the perfect way that Chris hadn’t been able to see it, but now it’s painfully obvious. The bruise blooms down the left side of his face, in it’s early and ugly stages still, dark and unavoidable. “...Hey Chris.” He smiles at it doesn’t quite match from one side to the other, the left twitching and pulling before Matt finally lets it drop. He can tell the moment Amin sees it. He lets out a wounded noise before he approaches Matt carefully. “May I?” He sounds a hundred million miles away as he speaks to the younger male. Matt nods and dips his head, lets Amin trace the swelling there as he tuts under his breath.

“That’s what you called about before, wasn’t it?” Chris finally finds himself once more, swallowing against the knot in his throat. Ryan nods and looks down at his hands, curling them into fists to quell their shaking. “Fuck, m sorry…”

Ryan shakes his head, dark hair flying with it. “No, no, you couldn’t have stopped it Chris. Don’t think that’s what happened. We called after, we were just scared, didn’t know what to do. It’s okay now though. We’re not…” Something in Ryan’s eyes light up. He looks suddenly amazed as he lifts his head, a surprised laugh escaping him as he does. “...We’re not there anymore.” A tear spills over, then another, and suddenly Ryan’s laughing and crying and hiding his face in his hands. “...It’s over… we don’t have to go back. W-we don’t… we don’t ever have to go back.”

Chris turns to see Matt staring at Ryan with wide and hopeful eyes as the realization settles over him as well. “Holy shit.” He whispers.  
“...It’s what you deserve, both of you.” Meouch says from where he’s sitting next to Liara, his eyes never once leaving her face. “...I hurt a lot of people when I was younger. A lot of it was because of things out of my control, but there were a lot of times I could have stopped… could have gotten away from it. It’s about making choices, the right choices, committing yourself to them…” He touches her muzzle then with his paw, expression softening. “Arin made his choice, you’ve made yours, it’s clear who won here.”

“...Winning?” Ryan chokes out, smile dropping. “We’ve got nowhere to go.” Chris doesn’t miss the way his eyes go to his before leaving just as quickly.

Chris’s brow furrows and he pinches his brow, sighing irritably under his breath. He looks up at Meouch and holds his hands up helplessly. “You feelin’ like making an executive decision, Commander?”

A ghost of a smile passes over the Leoian’s features before he shrugs his broad shoulders back. “We’re already stuffed to the brim but how can we say no? Besides, Julian’s got a soft spot for that one.” He points at Matt.

“For me?!” Matt squawks, popping away from Amin. “What, why?”

“Well he loves Ding Dong, obviously, but there’s the whole… “ Amin gestures to Matt, up and down his whole body, a small smirk growing. “Well, you know.”

“No, I don’t know, Amin! Ryan! Stop laughing!” Ryan, it appears, has gotten the hint. Chris feels his own smile grow as Matt stomps up to his best friend. “What!?”

Ryan smiles an awful, patronizing smile at his best friend, touching his shoulder in a faux-comforting way. “You’re a twink, Matt, and Julian apparently has a thing for twinks.”

“TWINK!?” Matt shrieks wildly. “I AM NOT-”

“Watson, do not fight this. You’re a fuckin’ twink.” Ryan scoffs, rolling his eyes towards Chris as if to say ‘can you believe this guy?’ Chris snorts in response, covers his mouth when Matt shoots him a horrified look. “Gotta say, _El Ladron_ being into twinks is probably one of the most ridiculous things I’ve heard of in my fuckin’ life, and I’ve heard and seen a lot of shit.” Ryan pauses and gives a snort. “Mostly within the last week because of you assholes...”

“Ph-Phobos is a twink!” Matt splutters almost desperately, voice pitching higher and higher as he cuts Ryan off. “So why-”

“Short?” Amin offers in response easily. “I mean he’s not Sung short, but Sung’s like, a twunk, yeah? That’s what it’s called?” Ryan nods in affirmation and Amin claps his hands together in delight and laughs. “Yeah, so, doesn’t matter the species or the height, a twink is a twink through and through, and you and Ding Dong are twinks, as is Phobos. Ryan, you’re like...like a hunky bear type.” Ryan lights up at that and Matt shrills “Ry, that’s not a compliment!” at him in response which the dark haired boy ignores. “And Chris…”  
Chris holds up his hands and begins to shake his head. “No, no, none of that. No labels for me. Don’t you start now Amin.”

Matt turns on him and points in a savage, damning manner. “No, I wanna hear what Amin has to say about Chris O’Neill.” Matt demands.

“Hey guys, I’m not saying your wrong, hell, I even started this, but can we get back on track…?” Holy shit, Chris had all but forgotten Meouch was there. “My girlfriend is still unconscious. We stopped the bleeding but…” He growls in a frustrated way. “I’m getting worried. Not to mention,” he gives a strained laugh. “She’d probably really, really like to be a part of this conversation, knowing her.”

Right. “Ah, the little bird is gonna love seeing this come in through the front door.” Chris says as he goes to Liara’s other side. “Probably take one look at Callisto and say ‘to hell with these crazy good for nothings, let’s go.’”  
“Bird?” Matt pulls the word out as long as he can, as if somehow someone will correct him halfway through. Meouch nods as he stands up on the right side, bringing Liara up with him. “God, now what have you guys gotten into?”

“You know, the usual.” He smiles at Meouch and the Leoian manages a hint of a smile back.

 _And then some_ , he reminds himself as they all begin to walk out back onto the street, back towards home. _And then some._

 

_-_

How strange it is, Phobos can’t help but think, to feel the dry heat of sun on his face, the wind in his hair. To have the entire world passing around him without sparing him a glance, without reacting to what he really was.

That was the benefit of being invisible, he supposes.

Ring Rang’s looking left and right, sticking close to him, his brows furrowed as Mojave reflects off his aviators. Astro’s as far away as he can get without Ring Rang calling after him, reminding him to stick close. “I swear, this kid’s gonna kill me.” He mutters as he reaches into his jacket, pulling out a cigarette.

“These will first.” Phobos reaches up before he can light it, putting it into his own pocket before Ring Rang can raise his lighter to it. They stare at each other for a moment, Ring Rang’s eyelid twitching. “I’m not wrong.” Phobos says innocently.

“You’re not.” It’s funny watching the way he relents, how the fight goes out of his shoulder and eyes, whole body relaxing as he leans into him. “Still, if you start pullin’ some ‘Ring Rang, you need to cut meat out of your diet’ this relationship is over. Don’t care how cute you are, how you try and spin it, it’s over, I mean it.”

“Sure.” He smiles and goes up on his tiptoes, pressing his lips to Ring Rang’s. He can feel Astro’s eyes on them, boring into them, but he takes his sweet time as he leans into the other male because he can, antennae curling with happiness. He touches the cuts on Ring Rang’s cheek, frowning just so.

The Imperial notices. “Don’t worry about me, bug brain.” Ring Rang brushes his hair off of his face, a gentle smile making itself known. “I’ve had worse.” Something darkens and his smile slips, causing Phobos to let out a worried noise.

“Can we go?” Astro seethes as he stalks up to them, piercing their little momentary bubble. “Asterid can be anywhere-!”

“And who’s fault is that?” Ring Rang says over his shoulder at the boy. Gods, even Phobos can’t help but jolt in surprise at the easily drawled statement, the way in which the Imperial pins the Celestial with an unimpressed look. Astro stares back, fists curling and uncurling at his sides, his eyes the darkest Phobos has ever seen them.

He steps closer to Ring Rang and Phobos can’t help but shiver as he feels the cold emanating off the younger boy. “I could send you back to your gods damned Empire without a second thought, right at the feet of your Emperor.” Astro spits out. Dangerous. This feels dangerous and Phobos doesn’t like it. Ring Rang doesn’t even flinch though, instead peering at Astro from over his glasses. His heart beats wildly, lungs cramping the argument he just knows he’ll have to start to break them apart.

Ring Rang shrugs, truly devil may care in that moment, gloriously and damning so. “Then do it.”

“No.” It gasps out of Phobos. He moves between them, sucking in a shuddering breath. “Astro, please.” Already words are becoming too much for him, making his words cinch at the end. He’s just trying to get a rise out of you, ignore him, he’s just being Ring Rang is all… All words he can’t even begin to manage. “Don’t.” He finally pants.

Ring Rang’s hand smooths over his shoulder before pulling him back. A weak noise issues from the back of his throat as he watches them stand off. Astro could do it, would do it if Ring Rang pushed hard enough, and Phobos knows that Ring Rang isn’t afraid to. The other male sighs, rolling his eyes in a pointed way before shaking his head. “Listen, I get this.” He gestures to Astro finally, pulling out another cigarette from the pack in his pocket. He gives Phobos just long enough of a look before he hefts his lighter and flicks it once, twice, three whole times until it comes to life. “The whole pushing people thing. Hell, I bet Phobos does too, don’tcha?”

“...Yes…” He breathes out, not quite knowing where this is going, what exactly was happening. It’s true though. He really _did_ get it. It had been more about hiding for him though, frantic and panicky when people had come close to him. He couldn’t let himself be close to people again, let himself care, not after Deimos.

Not after he had lost his best friend.

Astro glares up at him from under his messy curls as Ring Rang takes a long drag. “The thing is that it hasn’t worked out for any of us, and we’re clearly a lot happier when we’re with the people we care about. So yeah, I get that you’re upset, you’re allowed to be upset. Hell, your sister’s missing and pissed at you, but don’t start this shit, that Phobos could have. It’s not…” He pushes the smoke out of his mouth with a long sigh. “...It’s not worth it, alright?”

Astro’s jaw clenches and he looks away. “Whatever.” He bites out. “I don’t need this. I don’t need either of you.” He moves back a step.

Ring Rang shoots forward, grabs the front of his shirt, drags him back.

“Don’t you dare.” Ring Rang says in a deathly quiet voice around the filter of his cigarette, grip tightening. “Leave Phobos out here in the open.”

Astro freezes, a touch of fear passing over his pale features before he turns his face down and away, shame causing his cheeks to flame with color. “...I’m sorry.” He whispers. “...Can we just go?” He chokes out. “Please?”

Ring Rang drops him and Astro’s legs almost go out from under him. Phobos moves, steadies him, casts Ring Rang a look that he himself can’t even make sense of. He ought to be angry at the other male and yet his anger was justified, wasn’t it?

Wasn’t it?

“Maybe we should split up.” Phobos whispers. “I stay with Astro, and you…” Ring Rang’s eyes narrow and Phobos hesitates for a moment before steeling himself. “Ring Rang.” He implores.

Something flashes in those eyes. Something like fear. “Don’t ask me that.” He says in a low voice. “Last time, he…” His throat works, bobbing up and down. “Polly…”

“I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” Phobos reaches up, touching those three healing scars once more. Ring Rang’s lids slip closed and he issues a softly shaking sigh in response. The other male looks down at him then, the cigarette burning slowly as it dies between his lips. “I promise.” And just like with Ding Dong all those years ago he offers the Imperial his pinky finger up and out. Ring Rang stares at it for a moment before his lips quirk, the cigarette slipping and falling between them like a shooting star.

“Promise.” He links their fingers, says it with a bit more desperation than Phobos knows he wants to show. Ring Rang leans in then, lips brushing the crown of his head, right between his antennae. “Stay safe.” Ring Rang’s long fingers cup his face then, turning it up until he kisses him as soft as can be.

Phobos’s lids close in bliss.

“Promise.” He sighs back as his eyes open up again before pulling a face. “Your breath stinks. Kissing ban.”

“Kissing ban?” Ring Rang laughs back in a sharp and surprised way, causing Phobos to giggle.

“Mm hmm.” He pulls away and shifts towards Astro. “You heard me.”

“Barely.” Ring Rang grins. “All that whisperin.”

 _Why don’t you just learn my language then?_ He signs out as quickly as he can, smiling as Ring Rang’s brow pinches with confusion. “Get back to me with the answer.” He hums and turns to Astro, hoping his smile will be enough for the two of them. “Let’s go.”

Astro stays quiet, facing forward with a blank stare as they continue. Ah, Phobos thinks to himself, he knew this all too well. That insistence on not reacting, of believing that if you were quiet for long enough that it would all fade away with time. It didn’t work that way though. No, it just built up until you were moments away from having it claw its way up and out of you.

Until all you could do was scream and scream and scream.

Phobos keeps just the right amount of distance between him and the other boy, watching carefully. He can wait. He can be patient. How many times had Sung done the same for him during those first years after the massacre? Never once pushing, always watching, waiting for Phobos to come to him first.

There had been a time when it had just been the four of them in the dark depths of space, still young and raw from their own unique tragedies, where Phobos was certain he had fallen a bit in love with Sung. He hadn’t been able to help himself, really. Sure, he had been handsome enough in that striking way of his, with easy smile and even easier laugh. But it hadn’t been just those things… No. It had been the way he always smiled despite how hard it got, always was thinking of them, doing his best to keep them all together despite the way he and Meouch were always at each other’s throats, despite the way Havve always held a knife close to his heart and stared a them, completely unreadable and always a silent threat.

Always, always, always.

Deimos had been that way too. A bit softer, a bit more reserved, made of more muted things, but he had still the one to remind himself, Titania, Charon and Io what it meant to work together. Five lords to represent the Lepids, five lords to lead them to a new future… One where they were finally able to find their place among the stars.

One where they wouldn’t have to hide anymore.

Now he was the only one left, a lord to ash and dust and death.

“We’re here.”

Where’s here? He looks up, sees the place that Fing Fang brought them to. Something seems off about Astro, tilted and strange. That earlier quietness he thought he had guessed so well was something new, something that causes Phobos to give slight pause, slow his steps.... “...Is Asterid here?” He says in a soft voice pitched with worry. The boy looks back before looking forward and Phobos has no choice but to follow.

He remembers the weight of his mask then as they enter, sneaking through the throngs of masked and hidden people, the way he had stared out at Ring Rang from under it, the way he had ripped it off when Ring Rang had fallen into his panic at the sight of the Dolorian. Still so many questions unanswered. Who was he to talk though when his own past was a secret only his heart knew? Not even Sung… not even Meouch…

Someone shrieks in the distance and his head whips around, panic leaving him in a rush as he spots an older man throwing his multiple hands up as the lights on his machine start to blink wildly, coins spilling out onto the floor. Calm down Phobos, come on now. He wishes he had brought his helmet suddenly, anxiety starting to coil in the bottom of his stomach, reaching up to his lungs and squeezing tight. No, not now, just a little bit more…

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

One step, two, then another and then the next. Faster then until it all blurs and he doesn’t have to think.

Until they’re at the door once more.

“...Astro.” Phobos hisses but the younger boy is already slipping away, letting it slam behind him. The fear creeps back in as Phobos realizes what he has to do. Follow him back down into those depths where all those aliens were hidden away. How easy would it be for him to be one of them, locked up and put on display. Would they even show him though without his wings of rose and gold though, or would he just be damaged goods? Not worth anyone’s time or money...

Better off dead.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Oh gods.

In, in, in. Just breathe, damn it.

They shouldn’t be here. Julian and Ding Dong weren’t here and neither was Sung or Ring Rang or anyone else who could actually do something. He had known once how to wield a sword with deadly precision, how to cut and block and parry and riposte but now that was gone from his mind and memories now. Nothing but guitar notes and love stories and flower names in there now, alongside fading rememberings of a planet where you didn’t once have to touch the ground and you could fly forever.

Of home.

“We can’t be here.” He finally chokes out as he nears the boy, voice echoing out around him. They couldn’t, not like this, a broken child and a flightless Lepid, helpless and without any kind of plan. “I know… I know you’re scared, a-and I know Asterid’s important to you but-” His words trail off as Astro continues to just stand there, his head turned down, curls falling around his face. “Astro.” He pleads, voice coming back to him twofold, a strained echo that bounces its way up and out of the room. “Please.” He says again, much more softly.

He moves in a subtle way, a bare nod of his head, a barely perceptible thing. Finally, Astro speaks. “At first all I could think of was finding Asterid. She’s soft, you know?” His shoulders hitch forward. “But I also don’t think I give her enough credit. You saw it though, she just… she feels it all so much, just like Sung. I don’t like it when she hurts. So I just… I keep it all in.” There’s little pauses between the words and the silence is filled with the soft sleeping sighs of all stolen aliens around them. His fists curl and he bows his head even further. “There’s so much and I feel… I feel like it’s all going to come out, and sometimes I just lose myself to the Universe, just for a little bit. I let it guide me, take me where it sees fit…” He looks up then and gives a tragic smile. “It brought me here.”

Here, to this gilded hell, too beautiful for its own good, covering the rot. Phobos covers his mouth and sighs through the slots in his fingers. “Why?” He manages finally.

“...I think there’s something I’m supposed to show you.” Astro whispers as he looks up with haunted eyes, a fearful light coming to the hard darkness. “Something you need to see.”

He knows the Lepid is here, knows that they’ve been using stolen time, but this...He can’t. Not now, not alone…”Astro.” He starts.

Astro steps forward with a quiet pleading now in his eyes. “Please. I need to do this, I feel… off balance.” He covers his face and pushes his hair back from his face, groaning under his breath. “Please.” He says once more desperately.

What else is he supposed to say or do? Phobos simply steps forward, feeling each breath saw in and out of him. The universe, it seemed, had come to collect a debt.

Phobos wasn’t sure if he was ready to pay it.

“This way.” Astro all but glides forward into the darkness, leading Phobos in deeper. He actively ignores the Dolorian tank, afraid that he’ll see the spider web of broken glass and it will all come rushing back in on him. There was distant voices calling from above head, becoming clearer and louder until they were facing a curtain so red Phobos is sure it’s been dyed with blood.

“What am I supposed to do?” Everything in his body strains for him not to know, desperate to backpedal and away, but there was no point in resisting, in trying to run away. Too far for that now. Astro reaches up, parts the curtains.

In, out.

Out, out, out.

He sees the sapling white-green of him, an impossible spring among the darkness, hair spilling down the length of his back between the great span of his wings as he kneels there in waiting. Phobos almost laughs but there’s nothing inside of him to even fuel the sound. Instead he just stares and stares, his disbelief infinite.

Because this should be impossible.

He shouldn’t be here.

He couldn’t be.

Can’t.

“That’s him.” Astro murmurs sadly. “That’s Umbra.”

“No.” Phobos breathes out, out, out because that’s all he can do. The words leave him in one big rush as his heart begins to pound in his chest. “That’s Deimos.”

 

-

_He hadn’t always been Phobos._

_Once, long ago, he had been named Aureo. For the gold of his hair, they had told him. Though as time went on and years passed there were fond grumblings and sighing tsk’s in which many came to the agreement that Pyrite may have been a better name for such a silly and troublesome Lepid. Still, he had been Aureo, and his best friend in the world had been Lalune and they had been as close as could be from the moment they could make sense of the world and all it held._

_Phobos and Deimos had been a choice they had made together, one to stay by each other’s sides no matter what, constant companions weighed within each other’s gravity. “And, you know, we’re gonna cause chaos together, of course.” Deimos had told him with a smile when they had finally come to the conclusion. Phobos (having already adopted the new name) had thrown his head back and shrieked with laughter because Deimos was the least chaotic being in all of existence, but then again, Phobos could probably make enough chaos for the both of them..._

_So they had taken up their new selves side by side and had stood alongside the three other Lepid Lords at their naming ceremony. Titania with her head high and sly smile, Charon with shadowed eyes and shifting slowness, and Io… sweet Io, prematurely hatched and with wings that had yet to unfurl themselves to the world. The council had chosen them with purpose. They were made to bring the Lepids back into the universe where they belonged. It had almost worked._

_Almost._

_Most of it was gone now, the events that followed. Phobos had blocked most of of the trauma out, but there was no forgetting the way he had felt the fire blazing across his skin, the way it had nearly drowned out the screams of his people as they all burned to nothing. Deimos under him…_

_Deimos begging him to kill him, begging him to fly away before it was too late._

_“Please.” He remembered choking out to his best friend, ash coating his mouth and tongue. “Please don’t make me do this.” He breathed in, felt his lungs burn with it, but still he stayed. “We can… we can still make it.”_

_Deimos had shaken his head and pressed a knife into his hands. For a moment they stared at each other, the other Lepid with an impossible sadness that Phobos could only meet with total confusion. “I told you I’m not going to kill you, Deimos.” He laughed then, like it was a joke, like the world wasn’t dying around them._

_“Not kill me.” He had leaned in closer yet, whispering to Phobos in a shaking, rasping voice. Phobos had gone pale with the despairing request, felt the world drop out from under him. “Deimos.” He gasped out desperately._

_Pleadingly._

_Deimos touched his wrist and angled the knife upwards, a weak smile touching the corners of his mouth. “I trust you.” The other male gave a stilted laugh, forcing himself to smile even more, for both their sakes._

_And then blood. So much blood as Phobos slipped the knife past his friend’s parted lips and cut his tongue from his mouth. He tried to make quick work of it but his hand trembled and his eyes kept blurring with panicked tears as Deimos screamed and screamed until finally he passed out. He had heard the growling of nearing Leoians and panicked before remembering what Deimos told him to do._

_Fly away, before it’s too late._

_And so he left his best friend behind to die._

_And did._

-

 

“So…”

_So._

Of course the princeling is here. He’s fidgeting with one of Sung’s half finished projects at the edge of the bed, all kinds of wires and sharp angles with no particular purpose. Wing Wang’s laid up next to the empath, face devoid of make up, stare made more pronounced by the dark circles under her eyes and slant of her brows.

“Nice of you to join us.” Sung’s hair is sweat damp and pushed back from his forehead and Havve feels something inside of him twinge uncomfortably as he watches his friend sit up much too slowly.

“Sung.” Wing Wang warns but he’s already waving her off, pointing a warning finger at Ding Dong despite the prince staying completely focused on the thing in his hands.

“Both of you calm down. It’s Havve, for fuck’s sake.” Ding Dong snorts at that and throws him a small but amused smirk. “Sure, he has a penchant for collecting knives…”

“And stabbing things.” Ding Dong supplies, still not looking up.

“And general murder…” Wing Wang adds as well.

 _Well, they’re not wrong._ Havve shrugs and Sung throws up his hands and groans with it. _...Glad to see you’re in slightly better spirits._

Sung casts Ding Dong and Wing Wang a look before leaning forward just so. B _arely, but I’m not about to tell these two that, so keep your mouth shut Hogan._ Sung raises his brow then before flopping back on the pillows. “Listen, I’m doing a lot better now, I just wanna see if I can help with our Computer Wife down there!”

“I think we’re calling her C-Dubbs now.” Ding Dong finally puts down the damn thing, his frustration apparent at being unable to elicit any kind of response from it. “Unless that’s changed…?”

 _It’s still the same from what I know._ He informs Sung and the empath relays it. “You know Havve, I forget how we even came up with your name.” His friend muses as he stares up at the ceiling fan. Havve sighs, covers his face plate, remembering exactly the moment when. “Ah, seems you remember.”

 _I have audio-video footage of it, Sung._ And there it is, a grainy, much younger Sung and Meouch after he and the Leoian had finally started to bond, both of them a few too many bottles in, especially for how young they were, leaned up against each other and laughing as they pointed at his charging body as they threw out name after name after name. _It was, as you like to call it, a hot mess._ He states dryly.

Sung claps his hands together. “That’s right! Eventually we started talking about 80s Earthen wrestling. Which is insane, by the way, if you’ve never witnessed it. I’m a Randy Savage fan myself, but if we’re talking late 2000s, it’s Cena, for sure.” Ding Dong looks at Wing Wang for some kind of confirmation but the other Imperial just shrugs. “Totally off topic though. Back on track. So what’s the plan?”

“Nothing you need to be worried about.” Wing Wang says in a cool voice as she stands. Sung’s eye goes wide and he looks to Ding Dong like his friend will deny it. The prince swallows, moves to fidget with what he had been playing with before only to realize he had put it away. Ding Dong sighs painfully, ears bending with it.

“Wing’s right, Sung. I think… I think we’re just gonna bench you for a bit.”

Sung’s mouth falls open as he looks between them. “Bench me?!” He says in a strangled voice. “That’s bullshit!” They share a look and he sees the desperation in the other, feels it wash over him. _Don’t tell me you did this._ Sung begs silently, his words laced with pain.

 _No, this is all them._ He was in agreement though. Especially after Astro had cornered him. Especially since he had slipped into that place without Sung, into a place with memories that he didn’t even have. Sung’s anger spikes and he steps forward, holding out a placating hand. _Sung, please…_

“This has always been bigger than Phobos and the other Lepid, but now, now I find out that they’re the reason that I’m here like this? Don’t…” Neither Imperial looks at him and Sung gives a weak noise of disbelief. “Don’t do this to me.”

Ding Dong clears his throat. “...You could die, Sung.” He says in a small voice.

“We could literally all die! Meouch did!” He yells. “What, are we just going to start saying people have to stay home now if they-they sneeze?!” Wing Wang’s shoulders curl and Ding Dong looks away quickly. “This is fucking bullshit!”

 _Sung…_ Havve warns.

“Oh you’d love it if I couldn’t leave this fucking house, wouldn’t you Havve?” Sung sneers and Havve’s 808 trips with it. Sung rarely got angry. It’s like he didn’t know what to do with those kinds of feelings and emotions, and yet here he was yielding them some precisely. “What else? What else should we just decide to do now? Maybe we should just leave Mojave, forget all of this!”

“Sung.” Wing Wang says his name sharply and just like that all the fight leaves him. He looks to her, shoulders falling, core dimming until it’s a low glow in his chest. Ding Dong’s watching him warily, like some kind of caged animal. “...Please, just for now.”

Sung goes on his hands and knees on the bed, leaning towards her. “Don’t ask me to do this, Wing.” He whispers. “Please don’t…”

“This isn’t just me.” There’s a slight tremble in her voice, the shine of tears, but she blinks them away. “This isn’t permanent yet either Sung, just... “

He touches her hand and even though it’s just her hand there’s a way the digits slide over her skin with an intimate familiarity that makes Havve feel like he shouldn’t be here to see this. “Just what?” Sung forces out. “Just wait? Just stand back and let everyone else fight my fight? The gods damned universe saved me for this very thing. I tried to kill myself!” Sung’s voice cracks and Havve can’t help but flinch in response. “I-I-I always say… I say it’s in the past but sometimes I remember exactly what it felt like, how easy it was to do. I wanted it…”

Wanted to be dead.

He doesn’t say the words across their bond. It's Sung, after all, and he was always looking out for others no matter what. Still, it's obvious. The fear of being alone, of losing yourself to something slow and creeping and unstoppable, that's what came off of the empath in those moments, creeping across their link. He couldn’t blame Sung, but Havve couldn’t approve of it either.

Wing Wang’s eyes are wide with shock but before Sung can say another word Ding Dong is pulling him back and folding the smaller male into him, hushing him gently. Sung’s entire body jolts as he lets out a low keening noise, hiding further against the Imperial Prince. “I think you both ought to leave for a bit.” He’s already got his fingers brushing up against the shaved hair at the nape of Sung’s neck, stroking it soothingly.

Wing Wang’s gives a confused noise in response. “...DD…”

The look he gives back in response leaves no room for any other questions and just like that, without any other kind of fight, they leave.

“I hate this.” She says the moment they’re out in the hallway. “I-I feel like everything’s falling apart. I feel like I’m one fucking gods damned move away from making my boyfriend hate me when in reality I just don’t want him to fucking die!” Wing Wang gives a desperate laugh, bending in on herself before looking over to him. “And I’m talking to a murder-bot who can’t even talk back. Gods…”

 _Morse code?_ He clicks with his fingers against the wall. Wing Wang was smart, it wouldn’t surprise him if she knew some. She straightens and cocks her head at him.

“Go slower, but yes.”

Ah, good. It’s hard not to drum his fingers along with the beat of his 808, frantic and fast, but he manages to tap it all out as best as he can. _I think the more we push Sung this, the more he’s going to try and sneak his way around it._

“Like last time, with the star singing.”

He gives her a dry, judging look. _Well, you enabled some of that._

She gives back just as dry of a look, folding her arms across her chest. “Yes, well, that was before we knew what the fuck was going on. I was trying to help him because everyone else kept acting like it was nothing-!”

_And now it’s almost too much._

Wing Wang gives a huff of a laugh at that. “Yeah, too fuckin’ much just about covers it. So what are we going to do?”

He taps his fingers without saying anything in thought, listening to the way they click along the wall in perfect synch. _I think…_ He starts. _I think we just need to let him do this._

There’s a choked noise and he looks up to see her covering her face, shoulder shaking. She’s crying. Choked little sobs that she seems desperate to keep inside of her. Havve stands there, watching as they take over completely, until she’s biting into the thick of her palms to muffle the sound. “...I don’t want to lose him…” She whimpers out. “I don’t… don’t want to lose any of you…”

Havve touches her shoulder, gripping it tightly before arching his fingers. _You won’t._ He taps out. She looks up, skinned flushed and lips trembling. Sung loved her with his entire being. Had somehow just seen her and known that she was the one he wanted to have by his side no matter what, despite only hearing a handful of words leave her in one of the most desperate moments of their lives.

She forces a laugh, smiling weakly. “How can you be so sure?”

 _I’m not. But it’s us._ They made the impossible possible, after all, time and time again. _I believe in all of us._

He could only hope that they were enough.

 

-

Julian finds Ding Dong dozing on the bed with Sung, the empath snoring softly against his side, limbs akimbo on the shared bed.

“Principe.” He whispers into the dark of the room. “What’s this I see?”

“Ah, you caught me.” He smiles just so. “The secret is out.”

Sung mumbles something in his sleep and wraps his arms tighter around Ding Dong, core brightening and dimming with each slow and easy breath that leaves him. “I legitimately don’t know how to get out of this situation, by the way.” Ding Dong admits as he gestures to the hold the empath has on him. “He kind of just said he needed a recharge after we had talked and… well, we’re here now.”

Julian sits on the opposite side of him and touches the side of Ding Dong’s face. The prince’s eyes close and he leans into his hand. “What did you to talk about?” He keeps his voice soft as to not wake up Sung, happy for the excuse to lean in closer.

“Just… some of our worse moments.” Ding Dong admits, biting down on his lower lip. Julian’s smile slips but he stays quiet, letting the other speak. “You can tell he doesn’t like admitting to any of it. He just tries to gloss over all of it. I get that. You couldn’t show anything in the Empire. Hell, as the Imperial Prince... “ Ding Dong leans against him, hiding his face in the crook between Julian’s shoulder and throat. “For the longest time I felt so much and I felt like a freak because of it. Everyone else could get through the day in the castle without reacting and I felt like I was ready to explode.”

Julian wraps his arm around Ding Dong, careful not to jostle Sung. “I know now… that feeling the way that I do is okay, but back then…? I hated it. Hated myself.” His voice drops. “I think Sung feels that way. Hates that he was somehow lucky enough and hasn’t done anything with it.”

Julian scoffs. “Hasn’t done anything? Pinche pendejo, he’s…”

“I know, but it doesn’t feel that way to him. There’s still so much pain and suffering and he just feels responsible for it all.” Ding Dong shakes his head, touching the crown of Sung’s head as he does. “I don’t think we’re good enough for Doctor Sung.”

“...Is anybody, _principe_?”

“Dylan Charles Germick is.”

They both startle as Sung blinks awake. Julian can already feel excuses coming to his tongue but the empath just gives a sleepy laugh, rubbing at his eye as he does. “I miss that sweaty bastard… He’s… he’s one of the good ones.”

“ _Que pasa_ , Sung. How are you feeling?” Julian ruffles his hair then because it feels like the right thing to do. His assumption is correct because Sung lets out the most pleased noise in the world as he bumps up and into Julian’s hand. “What are you, _un pero_?” He teases.

“ _Silencio, Ladron_ …” He cuddles back into Ding Dong, sighing deeply. “It got pretty rough there but me and DD had a good talk, bonded, shared a moment or two. I hope you’re not the jealous type.” Sung starts to giggle and Julian can’t help but laugh back in response. “...This is a good Julian. A nice and soft one.” Sung taps his knee with a yawn. “This is the one you get to see all the time, right Dee?”

Ding Dong looks up at him and the most beautiful smile spreads across his face. Julian’s heart skips and it’s all too easy to return the gesture. “Just about, Sung. You still wanna sleep some more?”

Sung rolls away until he’s nearly at the edge of the bed. “No, I should talk to my girlfriend and apologize because I was an asshole earlier.” He sits up and scratches at his freckled back. “And she doesn’t deserve that just because she’s worried sick about me. Havve’s another story. I’m gonna kick Havve’s ass.”

“I’d pay to see that.” Julian says under his breath. The other male snorts and stands, stretching his arms up above his head, going up on his tip toes. “You gonna walk around the house half naked while you do it too?”

“Uh, yeah?” Sung scoffs before he laughs. “Okay, I get the hint, get dressed and leave you two alone. Can you not fuck in my bed though? You have your own bed for that.” Ding Dong groans and flushes and Julian can feel his own cheeks heat. “Anything I should know before I go downstairs?”

“Meouch is still out with Liara, gods knows where, and we’ve got Chris and Amin grabbing some extra parts for CW. She’s offline and Kestrel and Call are drafting up some stuff based on what little bit we were able to get. You know Kes…”

“Antsy.” Sung supplies with a finger point. “Got it.”

It’s good to see Sung practically skip out of the room. They stare at one another and Ding Dong grins before wrapping his arms around him. “Now I get to be the cuddler.”

“Ah?” Julian whispers. They can have five minutes of this, right? Without guilt or consequence, just the two of them. “Is that so?”

Ding Dong snorts, his fingers already slipping under the hem of Julian’s shirt. “Like you’re going to object.”

“I thought you said cuddling, principe.” Julian’s breath hitches as he feels the prince’s fingers on his sides, stroking the skin there carefully.

“I am, I just also… also wanna touch you.” He says it so carefully, in this thoughtful way almost. Julian sighs, lashes fluttering with each pass of his digits. “Hey Julian.”

“ _Si, principe_?”

“I love you, you know.”

How right those words were, how wonderful it was to know he would never grow tired of them. Julian looks down to see Ding Dong looking right back up at him with this soft and fascinated look about him. “Te amo, mi dulce principe.” Julian leans down and brushes their lips together. “ _Siempre_.”

Always.

They spend more than five minutes together in that bed but it can be more than fifteen. It’s just the two of them sharing lazy kisses with whispered sweet nothings passing between them. It’s surprising that no one interrupts them but Julian will take it, especially when Ding Dong’s got his arms wrapped up over his shoulders, the both of them pressed up chest to chest. “We should probably… go check up on everyone.” Ding Dong says, lips kiss swollen, eyes unfocused as he glances up at Julian.

“Should we, like this?” Julian teases as he traces his fingers down Ding Dong’s spine, taking a gross amount of satisfaction in the way he shudders and bends back into it.

“We told Sung we wouldn’t fuck in this bed.” Ding Dong warns, laughing as he does. “We’ve already scarred that poor man enough!”

“Fine, fine fine fine.” He scoops his arms under the other then and picks him up. Ding Dong only flails a little before he clings closer, hiding his smile against the front of Julian’s shirt. “Here we go to do what we have to, I suppose.”

“So much for being vicious pirates. What with the cuddling and saving the day and being nice.” Ding Dong notes.

“Ahh, don’t remind me, it hurts my heart every time. My true nature smothered, forever lost to me.”

“I mean we’ve managed to turn just about everyone we’ve met into a better person. I would say that’s pretty damn impressive, _Ladron_.” Ding Dong shrugs. “But that’s just me.”

“Well you’re just a goody two shoes, Dee.”

“And you’re just pure evil, Jules.”

They look at each other laugh as they make their way down the stairs, down to where Kestrel and Call ought to be waiting for them.

They find Sung instead, visor on and pulling on a pair of shoes as Wing Wang stands next to him by the door. Julian opens his mouth to ask what the hell is going on but of course Sung is already reading him, already ready to answer. “We need to go. Now.” Sung says. Julian lets Ding Dong down gently and the prince cocks his head in question. “It’s Phobos.” He says, holding his comm up, showing his location.

It takes a moment and by the time it registers Sung’s got his other hand on the door, turning the knob, barking over his shoulder if they’re coming or not because he’s not waiting anymore.

The auction.

He’s at the gods damned auction.


	38. Chapter 38

Havve’s sorting through his memories and vid feeds when it happens, trying to trace them back to the start, to the frozen cave and his origins and he and Sung’s first real meeting.

It’s not so much of a realization as it’s the empath’s sudden horror lancing through him across the tether of their link, lightning quick and impossible to ignore. He jerks forward, 808 stuttering inside the hollow metal of his chest, unable to even move until it rights itself again into a savage tattoo. Havve sits there helplessly, Sung’s panic his in that moment, unable to move, to think…

Phobos, Sung’s being, his  _everything,_ laments.

 _Phobosphobosphobos_. The Lepid’s name blurs itself into meaninglessness as the empath’s emotions bleed into his. Havve can’t even resurrect a wall between them to block it out, forced instead to sit there in silent terror until Sung finally centers himself, grounding himself in a sudden and undeniable purpose, gods  given in it’s own right.

He was going to take on the Auction right here, right now, gods be damned.

Havve doesn’t even dare speak across the link, instead drawing his knees up to his chest, taking solace in the way his metal parts groan in response. It was happening again, one of those moments where he’s more Sung than himself, the line blurring inexplicably. He can feel the heat of Sung’s core burning in his chest, how his skin flushes and burns with anger, how each word spit itself out into the world as he speaks them into existence.

No, Havve tells himself as he traces the sharp corners of his mask, anchoring himself, that’s Sung. You’re not Sung…

That’s why he was in the basement in the first place, after all, rewinding through years worth of video, trying to make sense of that moment where he had seen Sung and his songbird racing through a world that no longer existed. They hadn’t had the chance to talk about what had happened earlier, equal parts timing and the fact that Havve didn’t want to, but he couldn’t just let it go either. Memories, Astro had insisted, memories that could break Sung if they kept coming as they did.

Memories that weren’t his and yet had only been his in that instant of time.

Sung’s consciousness still edges up against the back of his mind, his rage stoked and infinite, rivaling that of the sun. It’s a bit easier to pick apart now that Havve’s more aware of himself, Sung’s incredulity and anger ebbing and flowing until finally, blissfully, it recedes completely.

This too had become a worry of sorts for Havve.

The empath was becoming more volatile, pitching one way and then the next almost too quickly to keep up with. Havve can’t forget the way his face twisted up in the room with Wing Wang and Ding Dong earlier, his rage clearly too big for his body, those unspoken words (wanted to die, wanted to die…) hanging between them. Sung wasn’t made for anger. No, that was and would continue to be Havve’s burden to bear. The darkness was his to have while Sung stayed in the light, their paths running parallel to one another, never once intersecting. He had told Wing Wang earlier that they needed to let Sung do this, but what if he was wrong?

What if they were the ones who broke him?

What if they were the ones who pushed him out of the light?

Bits and pieces of the conversation drift to him from above, mixing with what he’s actually able to ‘see’ across the link. Ding Dong’s worried, Sung can tell and so can he, about his whereabouts inside the safehouse. Shouldn’t he be here by now, drawn by their inexplicable connection, checking to see what was happening? It’s Sung, after all. Havve sits there for a while longer though, pressing his fingertips against the pointed tips of his maw. _Sung_ , he finally calls across the silence, supposing it’s time that he finally does.

 _...Havve…_ Sung answers a moment later, sounding abashed.

He leans forward and steeples his fingers, bowing his head as he runs an internal system diagnostic, making sure that everything inside of him is still running fine. _So what’s the consensus?_ He’s able to make sense of it all now, why Sung reacted the way he did, why everyone’s on edge upstairs. Phobos at the Auction, Ring Rang apparently not with him, no sign of the twins… Havve twists his fingers on themselves, making the metal digits bend awkwardly, his systems eventually telling him to stop before he causes any kind of real damage.

He relents and ‘closes’ his eyes, letting the darkness of that small room take over completely as he waits for Sung’s response.

_We’re waiting for Meouch and Chris to get back, they met up earlier. We’ll see if they have Asterid with them and not… Julian gave the okay to go after Phobos._

Now _that_ comes as a surprise. Havve wonders how the prince feels about this sudden change and Wing Wang too. They’ve got their walls up, guarding themselves from Sung, their true feelings hidden away where no one can find them but themselves and there’s nothing to be done about that. They could only lay waste to one another’s walls, Havve and Sung had learned that years ago, but there was still one that lay untouched between them no matter what.

The one holding back Sung’s memories.

The one that had been steadily crumbling ever since Calypso with no means of repair.

 _What will you do if you see her?_ Havve asks because he can’t be the only one thinking it at this point. Sung had been so adamant in making sure that they leave the Auction house untouched, but now Havve’s not so sure the empath feels that way anymore. Sung seems to pull away almost but then a sigh echoes down their link and the empath finally gives.

_I don’t know, Havve. I really don’t._

And Havve takes solace in the fact that Sung really doesn’t, because that still means he’s leaned into the light, that it’s not too late for the star singer. _And that’s okay._ He reassures Sung gently, because it’s what he needs to hear. _We take this one step at a time, together._

 _Together…_ Sung echoes back, whisper soft.

Their link goes quiet and Havve doesn’t quite move, finally letting his optics bleed red light into the room as he takes another moment of time for himself, settling back into the sharp cold of his metal skin.

He stands finally and takes the stairs one by one into the light.

-

Something’s different today.

At first Veronica had been so certain it was because Asterid had shown up with that adorable fluffball of hers, looking so lost and alone and throwing all their schedules for a loop, but now she isn’t sure that’s it. Not when the girls seated at her vanity and smiling with her hair clipped back with silver star combs and sparkling pins, Dangus purring away in her pale arms.

But she can’t put her finger on it exactly.

Maybe telling Chris to stay away was stupid, but that had almost been more for own sake than Asterid’s. She found her thoughts turning to him more often than not since their first meeting, for whatever reason. A real funny valentine of a man, what with his rounded cheeks and mop of hair, but then there was the kindness in his eyes and softness in his voice and a drive of which she had never seen before in anyone on this mess of a planet. Everyone here was desperate in a way, hungry almost, even if they didn’t know it, but Chris and his friend Amin and even their entire crew…

There wasn’t a hint of that to be found.

“Veronica.” Maddie calls from the door, her hair falling down her back in plaits. “You ready? Show’s about to start.” Her friend’s eyes fall upon Asterid and she smiles some, admiring her handiwork. They were both artists but it was Maddie’s hands that made their drawings into palpable realities, Veronica simply witness to it all.

“Just about.” She chews at her bottom lip nervously as her gaze returns to Asterid. The girl finally takes notice and offers Veronica a comforting smile in return, but it doesn’t bring any of the comfort it ought to. “...You going to be okay, sweetheart?” She worries, not caring how obvious it is.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got Dangus, and I’m feeling better now. I could probably just go home, if anything…” She still doesn’t look ready to but at least she looks infinitely better than before. It had just taken a flock of giggling girls surrounding her, all marveling at her hair and eyes, fawning over Dangus as he batted and hissed at them to get Asterid to crack her first smile of many since arriving here.

“I can call Christopher too, if you’d like.” Asterid shakes her head though and Veronica purses her lips before holding up her hands in defeat. No point in pushing. “Alright, alright… have it your way. You just stay back here until the show’s done, yeah?”

The clips in her hair glimmer as she nods, catching the light above head. “Promise.” Asterid whispers, hugging Dangus a bit closer.

Veronica finally allows herself to leave despite the growing sense of unease making its way from her stomach to crawl up along her spine. She spreads her arms up and out, letting the thrill of her new costume distract her, the feathers of her wings slip-sliding over one another as soft as silk (wings, she really had wings!) “You’re really gonna fly tonight.” Maddie hums happily as she reaches over, fixing a few that must have flipped over themselves awkwardly. “I wish you would have let me make the beak…”

“That’d be too much.” She snorts loudly. “Trust me, this will be fine, besides! My nose is big enough as is for a real toucan.” Maddie laughs long and hard at that, finally easing the last of Veronica’s worries away.

Maybe something different was good. There was nothing saying it couldn’t be just that.

Right?

God, let her be right.

They’re getting into position to walk out onto the stage as the Ringmaster calls them in when Maddie leans in close to her ear, surprising Veronica. “They didn’t say anything at practice because they didn’t want to freak everyone out, but I heard someone special was coming to the show tonight.” She whispers excitedly.

“Special?” Veronica scoffs back softly. “Everyone thinks they’re special in Mojave, Mads.”

“No, Ronnie, this is legit. Why do you think Chiss commissioned the new outfits? Stingy bastard always makes us go get our own stuff.” He _had_ paid a pretty penny for all of this… Veronica presses her tongue against the back of her teeth, her earlier dread creeping back again, slow but certain. “I think Mojave’s going to start having some real competition and girl, I think it’s name is Xanadu.” Maddie thrills.

Before she can pry further there’s an uproarious cry of “GALLARADO!” (her last name, changed just so for the sake of creating a unique stage name that was still her own) and that’s her cue. It would have to wait. Maddie pushes her forward and Veronica nearly stumbles out onto stage before steadying herself. It was the same every time. Fifteen steps to the center before giving a grand flourish, basking in the momentary glory of it all. What are you doing with your life, Veronica? She thinks as she bows in on herself. Day after day spent flying from bar to bar, tumbling from silk, plunging to the ground as hundreds of unseen faces watched in eager anticipation until she caught herself at the last moment.

She had asked Chris if he wanted to go back home when they had spoken earlier and his answer had been so certain and she had come to the horrible realization that she had not felt that certain about something in years. She had been, well, certain that her certainty had been the way she gripped the bar and let her body fly across the air, in the freedom she felt as she did, but now that didn’t seem like it was enough.

Veronica comes up to cheers and applause and stands there for a moment too long, suddenly frozen in place. Something is wrong, terribly horribly wrong, but there’s no way to place it when all there is is stage light and shadow beyond her. She feels Chiss’s hands on her shoulders, turning her around, making up for her sudden stillness. “Miss Gallarado’s sure to fly high tonight, you won’t be able to keep your eyes off her!” Chiss digs his nails into her shoulders then, a not so subtle hint to move on and to stop wasting time, but she stays frozen. “But there’s still so much to see, so without further ado, Magdaleine!” Maddie moves quickly and their eyes meet for just a moment before Veronica finally gets the hint and hurries away off stage once more.

There’s no time to check on Asterid, to wait for Maddie, to do anything but let herself be dragged along by the stagehands towards the ladder that leads to her perch, high up above the rest of the world. An hour, not even Veronica! And then you’re done, and then you can leave for the day and take the girl back and see the _Sealgair_ and all his friends and all will be good again. She hadn’t even told Maddie that she had met the bounty hunter, keeping the secret close to her heart and all for herself, but now she almost wishes she had.

If wishes were fishes we’d be swimming in riches, Veronica tells herself as she reaches the top. She straps herself into the harness and tightens it, waiting for Chiss’s call. But wishes were just hopes and dreams and nothing more than that until you made them your reality.

And that’s why she’s here now, with wings and purpose, tipping forward as the music changes as she lets herself fly on cue. They all gasp as she plummets before the strings pull her up again to the canopied ceiling, aiding her flight. Anything was possible on Mojave.

Anything.

And _anything_ happens in the worst possible way when something snaps above head, giving her only a second to look up in terror before she’s falling for real, a soft little “oh” leaving her on half of a breath, almost a question of sorts as if to say oh, is this really happening?

Oh, am I about to die?

All the glue and pins and feathers and even well meant wishes in the world can’t make up for the fact that Veronica’s only human, after all. Only a girl with moments before she’s not even that anymore but rather just broken bones and an evanescenced soul on the floor of the home she had made for herself years ago.

Oh, oh, oh.

This is all I have, she remembers Chris saying as the world blurs around her. And Veronica realizes as she squeezes her eyes shut against it that maybe this is all she was meant to have too. Shining moments of splendor before she came crashing down, faster than a shooting star, harder than one too.

But then she never hits.

She doesn’t open her eyes at first, certain it was so quick that she had went and died without even realizing it but then she hears the whispers, the gasps, the exclamations of surprise. “VERONICA!” Maddie shrieks, finalizing the reality that she’s here, that she really didn’t die. Her eyes snap open and Veronica finds the ground near inches from her face, her shadow splayed out beneath her as she floats there in place.

“No.” She breathes out raggedly before looking up, finding Asterid with her arm outstretched towards her at the edge of the stage, expression jubilant as her hair floats around her under the too bright lights, the world going silent as everyone else sees it too, begins to make sense of it all. “Asterid, no…” Veronica whispers weakly.

“I saved you!” Asterid cries out excitedly into the silence, not catching on to it. “I did it! I did it!” How does one react to that? To what is simultaneously something that can never be repaid and something that should have never happened in the first place? Veronica had told Chris that she was silly, not stupid. She had promised him that she wouldn’t dare let Asterid out on the floor where everyone could see her for what she was and yet they were here now, the truth of it undeniable.

“Yes you did, dear.” A cool voice calls out in the quiet, preceding an alien woman with four dark eyes and a smile made for ruin. She parts the crowd with slender arms as she comes forward, damning in every right. “Now, won’t you come with me Asterid? You and your brother have been gone for far too long.”

It’s _her_. Whoever she is, whatever she is, she’s the wrongness in room, the thing that Veronica hadn’t been able to shake no matter how hard she tried. Asterid falls back with a horrified cry as she comes to the same understanding, letting Veronica drop in tandem to the hard ground. “Run.” Veronica spits out as she pushes up onto her elbows, feathers pooling around her. Run from this nightmare of a woman made up of despair, too pleased for her own good as she closes the distance between them.

“Little bird.” She coos in a honeyed voice, her fingers finding Veronica’s hair, nails (no, claws, oh God those were claws...) lighting atop the crown of her head. “I suppose I can find a place for you as well.” The woman yanks her head up by her hair, hard, causing Veronica’s eyes to fly open as she gives a pained gasp.

I’m sorry, Chris. She thinks as she falls into the darkness of the woman’s eyes, Asterid’s screams echoing through the tent as it empties out until there’s nothing left.

Nothing at all.

 

-

“Oh good, you’ve brought along more friends...”

Kestrel’s addressing Meouch and Chris of course, and Julian finds it all too easy to match her enthusiasm. Probably because Matt’s bruised in such a familiar way that his heart aches with it, and Liara’s unconscious with blood on her, and there’s the fact that Ryan cannot stop staring at Callisto like he’s some kind of god.

Julian, on the other hand, had seen the bounty hunter obviously picking his nose before they had shown up so he really can’t find it in him to agree with the younger male.

Sung’s as taut as a plucked string, nearly vibrating as he stands in place next to Havve. Everyone’s here but Ring Rang and Phobos and the twins, and Julian knows what that means.

It means that this is it.

Ding Dong knows it too and instead of indignation there’s only a resigned air about him, the dark circles under his eyes prominent. The beginning of the end, the first movement in the final act. Julian touches his hand and the prince grips it back desperately, his fingers slick with sweat.

He decides to address Matt and Ryan first. “I apologize that you’ve come to us at the worst time possible.” How else can he start this, after all? Except with the truth. “The two of you have been nothing but helpful since we first met and we owe you so much. I only ask that you wait a while longer, and on my honor as captain I promise that I will give you what you deserve twice over.” Julian clears his throat, finding it suddenly difficult to speak. “...I ask only that you do not come with us, that you stay here and you stay safe.”

There’s a silent war in both their eyes, a fight between gratitude and doing what they thought was right. The gratitude won out in Matt’s eyes first and without any kind of warning Julian finds the taller boys arms around him in a tight hug. “Thank you.” Matt whispers against his shoulder, his own body shaking just so. “Thank you.” He says again and Julian can’t help but wrap Matt up in his own arms, careful of his stick-thinnedness, of bruises he was certain were hidden away under his baggy clothing, knowing that life and story all too well.

“ _De nada_ .” Julian releases him and looks at Ryan. “You too, _amigo_. Someone has to watch this one, after all.”

“ _Mi casa es su casa_ , Ladron?” Ryan’s hugging him now too, issuing a choked laugh. “God, you’re a good man, Julian Marcel.”

It was one thing hearing everyone here say it. He had proven himself, Julian supposes, time and time again. But for Ryan and Matt to look at him and see that, not the ruthless _El Ladron de Estrellas_. Before meeting the prince, before any of this he would be so desperate to prove them wrong. There was no room to be good in his life. It had been carved out of him and replaced with quick wit and savagery, but now he clung to it, this supposed goodness that he had found like a diamond in the rough.

Like a single star in the darkness, guiding him home.

He blinks a few times, hoping he’s being subtle about ridding the tears that have begun to gather there. “Chris, Amin…” He starts thickly, facing the two bounty hunters. “It wasn’t the best start, but I wouldn’t trade our friendship for anything. You’ve both proven yourselves valuable and loyal time and time again. I can’t… I can’t ask you to come with us either.”

Chris, it seems, has other ideas.

“Oh feck that, Julian.” He shoves Ryan out of the way, causing the other human to stumble and laugh. “Sorry Ryan, but I’ve got some sense to talk into our darling leathcheann here.” Gods, he clamps his lips together, trying his hardest not to laugh as Chris looks down at him with a heavy browed glare, bottom lip jutting out. “Julian, get this, yer not gettin’ rid of us no matter how hard you try to, not until this is all said and done with. Ain’t that right, Amin?”

“I mean, i’ll take the excuse-” He starts and Chris turns on him, already grabbing him by his shirt and shaking him. “I’m joking! Jeeze! Yes, Julian, we’re with you. Chris, stop, you’re gonna give me brain damage!”

That leaves everyone else, and he already knows what they’re going to say without even having to look at them. He lets out a shaky breath and wishes he had Ding Dong’s hand in his again, something to keep him grounded. He looks instead to Meouch, his second in command, the single person he had let himself trust for all those years. “Are we leaving Liara behind?”

“She’s gonna hate us for it, but I think we have to. You guys can watch her with Fing Fang, right?” Meouch directs the question at Matt and Ryan who both nod in response and Meouch nods his thanks. “After this is all done we’ve got a story for you Julian, you’re not going to believe it.”

“Buy me a drink and you’ve got yourself a deal, commander.” He claps his hand into the Leoian’s paw. “Thank you.” He says in a much softer voice, causing the other to tilt his head in question.

“For what, captain?” There’s a light in his eye as he smirks, a knowing of sorts, and Julian knows he doesn’t have to voice years worth of praise to Meouch. He just has to clap his hand on his shoulder and smile at the other to get his point across.

“ _Gracias por ser mi amigo_ , Meouch.”

That’s all that needed to be said, after all.

He looks over his shoulder to see Ding Dong there, watching him with sad eyes. “Our new robot friend has been working drawing up the blueprints for us. She should almost be done. Any last minute things that you need to say or do, now’s the time.” He tried to make sure his voice didn’t shake as he spoke but gods, it’s hard. “Fifteen minutes max, then we call Ring Rang and we go.” Fifteen minutes was too long, he knew that, but it was simultaneously too short as well, wasn’t it? Fifteen minutes to make peace with the fact that this was it. It was really happening finally. After every meeting, every moment, every mistake…

They were finally here.

Julian turns then completely to Ding Dong, ready to make the most of those fifteen minutes he imposed on himself, but there’s a soft clearing of a throat and he has to turn the complete opposite way to find Fing Fang staring at him with dark eyes. “May I have a moment with you?” The younger boy asks, looking the bravest Julian’s ever seen him.

And maybe that’s why he finds himself saying yes despite wanting anything but, because Fing Fang deserves this. Someone who took him seriously, who made him feel worthwhile, a part of this team just as much as the rest of them. “ _Un momento_.” He calls over to Ding Dong before motioning that the other leads the way.

There’s only so many places you can go in this gods damned safe house. How many times had they ended up in the kitchen of all places, discussing life and death situations? It was funny, in a way, depressing in another. When Julian had first purchased this place he had stared at the too white walls all by his lonesome, not sure of where to start. He had never had a home of his own before. Not a thing to his name but pilfered sketchbooks, the clothes on his back, and too big dreams, but now he had walls and a bed and a purpose…

It started then with a paintbrush in hand and too many paint cans surrounding him, trying out color by color until he was finally satisfied and able to really truly begin.

“Are you really going to take him?”

Julian looks at the younger male, ears bent and face turned away as he looks outside to the perfect day beyond. He had been expecting this, really. Had wondered it himself. Are you really going to take Ding Dong into this hell?

Julian sighs heavily. “That’s not for me to decide, _pequeno_. He and Sung are more alike than you’d think. Bundling them away from it just means they’re going to go looking for it on their own, and that’s even worse.” He smiles despite himself before looking up at Fing Fang again. “I love him, Fing Fang, and I won’t let anything happen to him.”

Gods damn him if he did.

“He’s so different.” Fing Fang says in response, looking small and lost with his hands clasped in front of him. “Sung told me everything when we met. Well, mostly.” He gives a half laugh made out of despair, ears curling as he makes himself even smaller somehow. “There wasn’t a day where we didn’t pass each other at least once in the palace, and prince Ding Dong would always smile at me when we did. Otherwise he was so quiet... but then I see you both and he’s so alive now.” Fing Fang reaches up and wipes at his eyes. “And I guess… I guess loving someone sometimes means letting them be happy even if you’re not, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, Fing Fang.” Julian tuts gently before going over to the boy. “Whether you believe in chance or the Fates, someone is bound to find their way to you, just as the principe found his way to me, and I to him. There’s too much out there to not be hopeful. I know that now, si? Anything is possible.”

The Imperial looks up with wet and shining eyes. “Anything?” He manages back raggedly.

Julian opens his mouth to respond. “Just about.” Ding Dong says from the doorway, startling them both, holstered and half ready. Fing Fang flushes under that light gray skin of his but stands his ground, even managing to look Ding Dong in the eye. “...You know I’m going to pick you for my council when we finally get back, right Fing Fang?”

The Advisor’s eyes round before he gives a choked noise of disbelief. Ding Dong smiles in response, chuckling softly. “I mean, I was already going to, but I just thought I’d let you know.” He begins to slip away, his eyes meeting Julian’s. “Anyways, I was just checking on you both. Didn’t mean to interrupt. You know where to find me when you’re done, Jules.”

The door closes and it’s just the two of them again.

“...You should… you should go.” Fing Fang’s wiping at his eyes, little snuffles leaving him as he does. “I’ve already wasted enough of your time-”

Julian grabs both of his shoulders, causing the other to squeak in response. “If there’s one thing you take away from this whole mess it’s to not take any kind of shit no matter what. Prince Ding Dong just told you he’s going to put you on his advising council, Fing Fang! I heard you’re one of the youngest to do it as well, so take pride in that, damn it!”

“I didn’t even say thank you!” Fing Fang gasps in sudden horror. “Oh no!”

The pirate laughs a bit, unable to help himself. “You didn’t, but your face did a good enough job of it. Now, if you don’t mind…” He takes a step back and another, eager to get to Ding Dong. “You remember what I said now, _entiendes_ ? No more tears, _si_?”

“No more tears.” He echoes back.

On the way out he finds Meouch situating Liara, tender as can be as he fixes her upon the couch. Ryan’s in a corner with Amin and Chris, talking in low tones. “Where’d Kestrel and Call go?” He calls over to Meouch, who perks up and points up the stairs. Right, to get C-Dubbs. Now what of Matt and Sung and Havve and Wing Wang?

Those four are seated at the top of the stairs, away from everyone else. Sung’s got one hand on Matt’s inner wrist while the other traces the edges of his bruise, frowning when Matt sucks in a pained breath. Gods, how many times had this been him and Barry, or Ross, or Holly? Med kits could only do so much, especially when wounds ran as deep as they did on Arin’s crew.

“Hey.” He says softly, drawing all their attention. “You doing okay?”  
“...Could be a lot worse.” Matt huffs back, lips tipping sardonically at the corners. “But you know that, don’t you?”

Yes, a thousand times yes. Sung looks up at him, all of his earlier rage up and gone from him, leaving the empath they all knew and loved behind once more. Thank the gods they had caught them when they did. He couldn’t imagine the kind of rush they had been in if they had lost Phobos and Sung as well. “You’re in good hands now.” He reassures Matt, not missing the way that Sung smiles in response.

Earlier, before they had managed to stop Sung, he had looked and Wing Wang and he knew Ding Dong had looked at her too, with question and worry and hurt before the prince had finally voiced it. “Were you really just going to leave?” He had asked, the question meant for both her and him.

Wing Wang had colored with shame but Sung nodded with sure certainty that Julian had run cold with it. But then Ding Dong managed somehow to bring him back from that strange edge he had chased himself to, reasoning the best that he could until Havve finally appeared and all returned to normal. But there was still the fact that the female Imperial had stayed silent the entire time, not once looking at them…

“Finish up here and then start getting ready, _si_?” He touches the crown of Wing Wang’s head, surprising her. “And no head starts either.”

Havve’s eyes go bright with quiet amusement and even Sung manages a bit of a laugh as Wing Wang huffs in embarrassment. “Do I wanna know?” Matt pipes up, head whipping back and forth. “You know what, no, don’t tell me. I’m gonna have to say hard pass. If you’re looking for DD by the way, he went to one of the rooms down the hall...”

“Yeah, their room.” Sung shakes his head just a bit. “I think you’ve got ten minutes and counting Julian, so don’t do anything… you know…” He trails off, the implication painfully obvious.

“I’m not going to fuck Ding Dong in ten minutes, Sung, if that’s what you’re implying.” Sung’s mouth falls open and he starts to scream as loud as possible, a number of awful things that leave Julian grinning until they run out. “...Are you done?”

“AWFUL!” Sung shrieks back in response, causing Matt to clap his hands over his ears and Wing Wang to snort.

“Do you think Liara’s up now?” Julian continues on, ignoring Sung.

“DEGENERATE!”

He leans in and smiles at Sung, ruffling his hair. “Good to have you back, Doctor Sung.” Julian teases before slipping off to find his prince.

It was like going back in time, he realizes as he steps into the room. Wing Wang slamming doors in their faces and now this? Just like before the ransom, just the two of them all alone. Except now Ding Dong’s not done up in Phobos’s finest and Julian’s more certain of himself than he’s ever been. “Principe.” He calls fondly, letting the door close behind him.

“Ladron.” Ding Dong says back just as sweetly and softly in that mumbled voice of his. Didn’t they have less time then? Were his memories already fading on him? He remembers the way the prince had looked at him while the stars wheeled behind him, with so much excitement and heat and longing.

The fire that he had first been drawn to had quieted now, was simply embers and ash, but it could strike up at any moment and that was one of the many reasons he loved the other so much. Julian leans into him with a soft sigh, going up on his toes to press their foreheads together. “How fast everything changes…” He sighs out.

“Still not used to it, huh?” Ding Dong’s fingers find his hair and comb it back from his face, pushing the curls back with a soft noise. “No, you’re right. It just flies by. Feels like we’ve been playing catch up for weeks now.”

Less than ten minutes now, more than five. Ding Dong starts to hum softly, notes warbling with it. It’s not pretty but it’s perfectly his and it’s all Julian wants in that moment. The move from one side to another, nothing special but everything perfect.

“I don’t think I can ever tell you I love you enough.” Ding Dong says as he takes his hand into his. “Usually when you say words too many times they start to sound silly, but that’s not really the case here. It… It really hasn’t ever been the case.”

Ding Dong kisses him tenderly. A pirate’s life wasn’t made for softness and careful moments, and yet they managed to make so many of them together. “Just think of Calypso, just the two of us with nothing but the sun and the ocean.” Julian tells him against the curve of his mouth.

“And paint, we can’t forget to get you paint.” Ding Dong hums back. “I wanna get you on that beach again, Jules.” He touches the nape of his neck then, fingers slipping under his shirt to touch at his spine. “Take our time.”

“Don’t get too excited there, principe.” Sung’s earlier comment comes to mind and he chuffs a laugh under his breath, causing Ding Dong to tilt his head. “Don’t give me that look, Dee. You know exactly what I mean.”

“Oh?” He touches his lips to Julian’s neck, smiling against his pulse. “But I don’t. I don’t know what you mea-”

“ARE YOU FREAKIN’ KIDDING ME!” Sung shouts from the hall.

They break apart and give each other a look. “He’s relentless.” Ding Dong whispers with a laugh.

“I’d rather have him like this compared to what he was acting like before. And besides, he’s right.” Julian reaches around to tap his ass before pulling away with a grin. “ _Es la hora de salvar el dia_ , Ding Dong.”

Time to save the day.

-

The call comes when Ring Rang’s on his way back to meet up with Phobos. It’s Julian, of course. He tips his head back with a sigh and squints up at Mojave’s sun before hitting the “accept” button.

“Yeah, hey… What’s up?” What he would give to hear that Asterid had made her way back and that he was done for the day. All he wanted was to slump down onto the couch with Phobos and relax for just a little bit. Some beer, his boyfriend, a moment to just breathe…

Silence ensues and Ring Rang’s brow twitches in annoyance. “Really? Hello? Hey! Did you call me on accident?” There’s some shuffling on the other end and he’s gonna be really pissed off if Julian somehow managed to call him while he was fucking Ding Dong (his cousin had told him that that had happened once and he wasn’t eager to have it happen to him.) But then there’s a hiss and a sigh and finally someone speaks.

“Ring Rang.” Ding Dong says.

“Princeling.” He ventures, not liking how slowly the other speaks, dragging each syllable of his name out like pulling teeth. Silence follows once more and Ring Rang starts to feel himself get worked up. “What!?” He bites out.

A heavy sigh leaves the other. “Phobos might be in the Auction.” He finally says.

And Ring Rang _laughs_ because it’s impossible. Because it’s the worst kind of joke that could ever be made. Because it doesn’t so much as drop like a stone in the water but instead like a bomb on top of his gods damned head. “You’re lying.” He hisses out, still laughing, dragging everyone’s attention to him.

“...It could be a trap, but his comm device…” Ding Dong starts and Ring Rang doesn’t wait, instead flipping through until he sees exactly what the prince is talking about.

His next laugh is his last, sharp and brittle, falling out of him without a second thought. There’s no question of how or why, just damning acceptance. Of course, something in him hisses. You think that you could be happy? That you had that right, Ring Rang?

Yes, he wants to say back, but instead all he can do is scream.

His body moves of its own accord, lashing out at the nearest thing it can find, hoping that it’s something that he can break. There’s nothing but air though and the feeling of eyes upon him, watching him with a strained wariness. Who could blame them, after all? He must look like a mad man thrashing about in the middle of Mojave.

Another voice calls his name and then another, tinny and small from the comm on his wrist, but he doesn’t care about _them_. All he cares about is Phobos and the fact that he had let this happen, just like with Polly Olly.

He rips his comm off his wrist and throws it into the nearest trash, lips pulling back from his teeth as he bares them in silent fury. “Not again.” He growls to himself.

 _Never_ again.

-

“...That went as splendidly as I thought it would.” Ding Dong’s tempted to throw his own comm at the wall but just lets his hands fall to his sides instead. There’s no point in it, after all. “Sometimes I really hate your cousin, Wing.”

“Hey, you don’t choose family. You, on the other hand, dated him for about a year, so really I should be judging you Dee.” She’s right but there’s no time to argue about such stupid, inconsequential things. They had told Sung this would happen and now they had to go. Try and beat Ring Rang there if they could. “So?” She starts, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits as she leans against Sung. “We going or what?”

C-Dubbs and Liara and Ryan and Matt were staying behind, the rest of them going for real. This was really happening. Finally, _finally_ happening. He knows that Julian had taken a moment to pull the two boys aside before they had comm’d Ring Rang, telling them all the necessary steps to take if they didn’t get out of this alive. Places to find money, the means to start over again. Ryan had nearly broken down and cried but Matt had simply looked Julian in the eye and had nodded, his hood off his face, his bruise like warpaint across his pale face.

Kestrel’s the most eager out of all of them, of course. She had parted her robes with a smile to show rows of sharp objects peeking out at them, each more violent than the last, not made with mercy in mind. Call was no better, standing at her side with his too-dark helmet on and his collar high, guns ready and waiting at his sides.

There was no more teams or splitting into halves or quarters anymore. It was simply all of them putting their best foot forward, hoping for the best… He touched the back of his hand against Julian’s and the pirate returns the gesture, bringing him a momentary calm.

“I just have one last thing to say before we go, if that’s alright?” Julian says, surprising all of them. He doesn’t move though, instead staying pressed between Ding Dong and Meouch, facing the front door without blinking. “ _Gracias a todos por ser mi familia._ ”

No translation needed. Thank you for being my family. That’s what they were at this point, weren’t they? A family that was made up of more than just blood. It was love, and it was trust, and it was the way they would fight for each other no matter what.

“Us too, _Ladron_?” Call questions, voice muffled by his helmet. Kestrel sniffs and throws her head but there’s a hint of a smile there, a long forgotten happiness that was finding it’s home once more.

“Everyone here, whether they like it or not, _es la familia_. There’s no going back from that… just like there’s no going back from this.” He sighs heavily and spares a glance in Ding Dong’s direction and the prince returns it eagerly, not quite smiling but not frowning either.

“Together.” Ding Dong murmurs to Julian.

“To the end.” He manages back softly.

-

Asterid wakes up in a nightmare.

For a moment she can only stare out at the world she thought she would never have to come back to. A world made up of gold leaf gilt and lush red velvet, a world that would otherwise be one of beauty and magic but was a prison to her with it’s glimmering hardwood floors and arched ceilings.

The Auction House.

She closes her eyes and wills it to go away like a real nightmare. Like it’s a malleable thing that she can shape with her her will and mind into something better, but when she opens them again she finds the same scene.

The same damnation.

“Stellum.” A voice says and she looks up, finding a blank eyed Imperial staring down at her. “You’re finally back.”

“Let me out.” Her tears are already choking her, making it near impossible to speak. She tries to anyways and makes the most dangerous use of her words, knowing it’s stupid and wrong but desperate all the same. “I know your prince. Prince Ding Dong.” She pleads through her teeth. “He can get you out of here, all of us!”

“Who said I wanted to leave?” He says back cooly as he leans away, the gold in his ears flashing. There’s nothing there, Asterid realizes, no person, no soul. Just a puppet… She starts to cry in earnest because it’s hopeless and all her fault. She should have never run away no matter how much it hurt, how much she wanted to.

Someone tuts in the distance. “Oh, now don’t cry pet.” She makes herself known then, the same woman from before, her skin flushed coral and pearly hair done up on her head. “We can’t have you looking all swollen and puffed up for the auction tonight, can we?”

“You.” She manages out shakily, whipping her head left and right. “W-What did you do to Veronica, to Dangus!” Oh gods, the cat! How stupid to think of the cat now but he was completely helpless in this situation, more so than her.

“Dangus? Do you mean the feline? I left him back at that little hovel at the Hippodrome. I’m sure someone’s taking care of him. What, do you take me for some kind of awful person? The kind to kill innocent animals?” She doesn’t give Asterid enough time to respond, instead smiling at her with blunt teeth. “I do, but I didn’t feel like going out of my way to find the little bastard, so fret not, little star.”

“Bitch.” It feels right to call her that, not enough but at least something. Her brow raises subtly and she gives a huff of a laugh before gripping the bars of her cage, leaning in until there’s mere inches between them. Don’t move, Asterid. Stand your ground.

“You _would_ learn such awful manners from those pirates.” She murmurs in a chastising way, sounding almost… disappointed.

Asterid jerks back then because she _knows_. She knows and that should be impossible and yet she and her Imperial are smiling those awful smiles of theirs. “Not a lick of class in any of them, not even the prince. Such a disappointment, but with time anyone can change.”

“They’re not your playthings!” Asterid hisses out. “None of us are! This whole operation is sick and wrong and… and…” Why even bother? Asterid can see the way each word falls upon deaf ears, the way that it doesn’t matter to either of them. Still, her desperation is a raw wound and she digs in to it, unable to help herself. “Just let Veronica go. She doesn’t… she doesn’t have anything to do with this.”

“Oh, she has everything to do with this child!” Her captor laughs. “Each and every one of your little group is a pawn and none of you are the wiser to it! The _Sealgair_ cares for her! Just like your brother cares about you, enough to find himself here once more in my domain.”

“No.” Gods, Astro, no… Asterid clings harder to the bars of the cage and groans helplessly in the back of her throat, tears sliding down her face.

“He didn’t come alone, if that’s what you’re worried about. He brought Lord Phobos, which could not be more perfect.” Her captor laughs pleasantly. “Because not only does he care about Deimos… Oh, I’m sorry, Umbra for you, that’s right, but there’s someone who cares about Phobos just as much as you care for your brother.”

Ring Rang. That’s the obvious first answer, but it’s not the right answer. It’s not Ring Rang at all, despite how much the Lepid had changed him and made him better. “Sung.” She whispers in horror as it all falls into place. “You’re _her_. Y-you’re Uellesha.”

The Mara made flesh and bone.


	39. Chapter 39

_“Phobos?! That’s the name you chose for yourself? Gods above, how_ awful _.”_

_Ariary pins at him with dark and scrutinzing eyes, her winter’s ruff (something the female Lepid kept and maintained year long) poofed up around her throat as she does. “You do realize that Phobos is personification of fear, yes Aurum? Why in the god’s names would you choose such a terrible thing for yourself?”_

_“Phobos.” He corrects her simply as he sits on the floor, uncaring of her unnecessary judgement. “I’m Phobos now, Ari.”_

_She fluffs her massive wings and shakes her head this way and that, tutting her tongue loudly. “‘All bow for universal emissary Lord Phobos of the Lepids.’” She announces in a loud voice before snorting under her breath. “See! You didn’t even think of how bad that would sound, did you? And for Lalune to take up Deimos! Ugh!” Goodness, she really is upset about this, isn’t she? Phobos watches the way she paces the hallway with her head thrown back, one hand to her brow as if she’s moments from fainting, black skirt trailing in her wake. “Fear and panic!” She moans. “How awful!!!”_

_The Comet Lepid had always had a flair for dramatics, and most times Phobos loved it, but he doesn’t want to sit here all day as she laments his happily made life choice. “Well, what name have you decided on then?” He asks, hoping she’d take the bait._

_She does. “Oh, my name?” Ariary touches her chest, antennae curling inwards, her voice going sing song soft. “I have chosen to become Titania.” Ah. Queen of the faeries, a Shakespearean delight. She would. Out of everyone in the group Ariary would take on that dreamy Earthen namesake as her own. “I wonder what name Mors is taking...” She adds in a wondering way, tilting her head from left to right._

_“Knowing him, probably something worse than Phobos or Deimos.” Phobos smirks in response, sending Ariary spiraling off into the distance with her hands thrown up to the air. “Ariary!” He shouts after her, feeling the beginnings of a laugh crawling up his throat. “Stop being so dramatic!”_

_“It’s Titania!” She shouts back, still spinning, skirts spiraling about. “And no! Never!”_

_He’s_ really _laughing now, crossing his arms over his stomach as he doubles up on himself, trying to hold it all in. It’s no use though. He’s absolutely fucked. “Not yet you aren’t! Just...don’t think about it, it’s not a big deal!” Phobos wipes a tear from his eye, starting to calm down. It’s just a name to unify them really, symbolic apparently, but who believed in that nonsense?_

_Not Deimos._

_Certainly not him._

_Ariary was on the other side of the spectrum, of course. Always had been since they had grown into their wings. “Not a big deal? No big deal!? Names hold power, Aurum!” She flies back to him and cups his cheeks with her slim fingers, the comet trail of her wings brushing the floor as she hovers in place before him. “Especially ones that we bestow upon ourselves! These are to be our true names now, indelible, irreversible, indefinite…” She whispers fiercely._

_He looks up at her bronzed features and gives a slight pause. There’s something there in her face that begs a question, but he’s not sure what that question is. “It’s just a name.” He says after a beat, much to her obvious dismay. Phobos sees the way she opens her mouth to speak but the sound of the door at the end of the hallways causes her to stop and look up, antennae perking in interest._

_Mors steps out looking as he always does. Purposely unimpressed, as if a mere smile would be the end of him by the hands of the gods. “Ariary.” He sighs, leveling her with his flat black eyes. “They’re ready for you.”_

_She gives a little gasp of delight before touching down, twisting her skirts excitedly as she dances on her tiptoes towards the other Lepid. “Oh, I’m so excited!” She crows, earlier fears forgotten, Phobos notes dryly. “First this, then the official ceremony, and_ then _the universe is ours! I’ve been thinking about my first planet for ages now. Perhaps Celes! Or maybe Bronson...” Ariary throws her hands up with a loud gasp before bringing them down once more. “Oh, goodness, Mors! I haven’t even asked! How rude of me! What name have you chosen for yourself!?”_

_He stands there and waits for five, ten, fifteen whole seconds before finally granting her a response. “I am Charon.” He says, more sigh-sound than actual words. Gods, Phobos thought he got it bad when he had announced his choice... Ariary literally shrieks upon hearing the other’s, her ruff fluffing up with distress. “Yes, I know very well what name I chose for myself, and no, I will not go back and ask for a new one.” Charon continues to mutter, speaking over her. “Now please, spare me the headache and do what is required of you, Ari. Thank you.”_

_She growls under her breath and stomps her foot. “Fine, both of you be awful with Lalune, and don’t come to me when your self imposed tragedy finally unfolds!” She gives a toss of her long hair and storms off, letting her fury quell only long enough to ensure that the door doesn’t slam behind her as she enters the Elder’s room, leaving them behind in lingering silence._

_“...Let me guess.” Mors glances over at him finally, straightening out his wings with a quick snap. “She’s going with Titania.”_

_Phobos snorts and reaches out to touch his knuckles against Mors’s shoulder. “Gods, you’re smart.”_

_“Is it really being smart when she’s just obvious?” Mors quirks his antennae as they begin to walk down the length of the hall. “If I may be frank with, you two surprised me. Phobos and Deimos weren’t expected in the slightest. I had you pegged for Kerberos, Aurum. Perhaps even Umbriel.” Their eyes met and Phobos can’t help but wonder why everyone was so off put by his name. Even the Elders had looked at him when he had spoken it in their chamber, brows quirking, wings twitching, as if they couldn’t believe what he had just said._

_He brushes his long blonde hair over his shoulder and onto his back, letting it rest between his own rounded yellow-pink wings. “I’m Phobos now.” The more he says it the better it sounds, already beginning to roll off his tongue with a practiced ease. “And that’s that.” He expects some other kind of comment but Charon just makes a little ‘mmm’ sound in response, nodding his approval, apparently satisfied with his answer._

_Good._

_They open the door to the outside and Phobos relishes in the feeling of the sun on his skin. He’d be thirteen soon and he has this strange image in his head that the universe is waiting for him with baited breath, waiting for him to do something amazing. Soon, he nearly says out loud before catching himself, keeping it inside instead._

_Phobos decides on different words aloud to say aloud. “Did you have plans?” He asks, causing the other boys to tilt his head and move his shoulders in a shrug. “Deimos and I are spending the afternoon together if you’d like to join.” Fear and panic and death all gathered together, getting up to gods know what. Maybe Titania was right, he thinks with a chuff. Maybe there was something wrong with them._

_“Pass.” Charon says, unkindly but not. It was a gods damned miracle if any of them could convince the Death Head to come along with on any of their adventures. They all cared for each other though, and would do anything for one another, so none of them ever held it against him. It was just how it was. How Mors was. “I have to prepare myself for tomorrow.” He’s up and flying then, hovering just before Phobos, dark wings seeming to eat up the sun. “But have fun, Phobos. Don’t cause_ too _much chaos.” The right corner of his mouth ticks up, and Phobos swears he’s going to see him smile for real only to have it be hidden as Charon turns to fly away._

_And with that he’s alone._

_Not really though. There’s all sorts of Lepids flying overhead, making good on the beautiful day that had already begun to unfold, going about their lives without a single glance his way. In one more day they wouldn’t be able to keep their eyes off of him though. Him or Deimos. The thought causes him to shudder in excitement before he launches himself upwards, taking to the sky eagerly. “Soon.” He says to himself, this time for real._

-

Deimos looks the same but not, a funhouse mirror of himself, stretched and strange. His hair is as long as ever, pooling on the ground around him in sapling green strands, wings so much larger than Phobos ever remembers them being. Ten years. It had ten years since he had seen the other.

Is this how Meouch had felt when he had seen Liara up on that stage? Like seeing a ghost reaching across space and time without words or warning? A haunting of ones heart and memories? An echo on the wind?

The other boys name crowds on his tongue, eager to be spoken once more. Deimos, Deimos, Deimos. He had said his own chosen name as much as he had said the others when they had been younger, planning it for months. Phobos and Deimos, Deimos and Phobos. Together and never apart. Fated to one another no matter what.

Until death, that is.

He has to focus. There’s a sea of people beyond the stage, floating in and out of the darkness with grinning white masks upon their faces, watching his friend with hungry eyes. There’s the stagehand too, no eyes on him, only an awful sharp toothed smile that takes up half his face. He’s saying words that Phobos can’t stomach, words like ‘extreme rarity’ and ‘last of his kind’, in a perfume sweet voice. “...A staple for ten years now…” Phobos hears the alien simper as he paces across the stage, heels clicking, unavoidable. “Who Lady Uellesha has held in such high favor that many considered him priceless and unobtainable! But that changes now.”

“No.” Phobos whispers tightly, already knowing what’s going to be said.

Deimos doesn’t move, face still turned down to the floor, wings still at his sides. “We begin our bidding at ten million credits for Umbra, last of his kind.” Gasps sound from the crowd, causing the stagehand to laugh. “I know, it’s incredibly low! But you, our lovely patrons, deserve only the finest quality that we have to offer, and it’s with great shame that I must announce that Umbra is… damaged goods.”

His voice tapers off with disgust at the end, lips flattening out with displeasure. Phobos silently wills the other Lepid to move, to fight back, to do anything that isn’t letting the other man grab his hair to yank his head back in an awful show. Deimos lets him though, his face worn and longer now, years etched into his unfocused black eyes.

“Umbra is a true beauty, that much is obvious, but he’s not necessarily a great conversationalist like myself. As you can see-” His body jolts forward. No. No, no, no! They can’t. They won’t! Phobos can’t stand here and watch this, but Astro’s hand catches his forearm, holding him in place.

So Phobos has to stand right there and watch in horror, unable to look away, as the man on stage hooks his fingers into the right side of Deimos’s mouth and _pulls_.

“He has no tongue.” He can see it from here. The lack of it. They had gone and cut out the stump Phobos had to leave behind all those years ago. Make it neat and pretty, some logical part of his brain supplies, look good for the masses. Now it’s gone, just like his voice and song…

Forever.

 _“Trust me.”_ He had said ten years ago, words that should have been his swan song.

Now forever etched upon his memory and soul.

The man takes his fingers out and wipes them on the side of Deimos’s face, causing the audience to titter in amusement as he begins to talk again. “Let go.” Phobos manages hoarsely to Astro. He can’t do this anymore. Stand by and watch as they make a show of his best friend. He’d have to listen to that number rise too, until someone finally bidded enough to cause silence to fall in the Auction house.

Until someone took Deimos away from him again.

“We have...We have to go back.” Astro looks like himself again, albeit panicked now, out of sorts as he whips his head back and forth between Phobos and the stage. “I-I...I shouldn’t have brought you here. This was wrong. I thought… I thought it’s like what I told you. I thought the Universe wanted you here, but that’s not…” Astro’s grip tightens as they stare at each other. “We have to go back.”

“I’m not leaving him.” Phobos hisses back. “I won’t. Do not ask me to do that.” He could be more than this, as he was now. Had been once. The Phobos who had fought Meouch had been another version of himself, one that he was eager to become again the longer this was drawn out. Be a Phobos that could make a difference, that Sung and Ring Rang would look at now and not know how to make sense of what they were seeing.

Someone yells their first bid and another quickly follows, the credits already soaring well beyond what Phobos could ever imagine was possible. He has to think fast. Do something. Save your friend and get out of here, damn it. “Your powers.” He gasps out to Astro. “We have to use your powers.”

There’s tears in Astro’s eyes as he looks out at the stage, chest rising and falling rapidly. “I don’t… I can’t do it alone. I need Asterid, Sung, anyone…” He chokes out. “I-I-I can’t-!”

“Can’t or won’t?!” Phobos snaps before he can help it, causing Astro to physically jolt back. Sung had brought these strange children into their lives without meaning to and every day it had been the same thing over and over again, an unending guilt ridden litany. End the auction, right the wrongs, make things good again. They had been morally obligated really to say yes, but then there was the heart of it, the thing everyone had agreed on because of him.

The Lepid.

Umbra.

Deimos.

He was the heart of it all.

Phobos forces himself to still before leaning down towards Astro. “I’m sorry. That’s my-my best friend.” He’s getting short of breath again, making words near impossible. If he’s being honest with himself he’s surprised he’s gotten this far. “I can’t lose him again, so please.” He falls to his knees before the Celestial as the number continues to soar. “Help me.”

“Oh, it’s too late for that.”

He’s never heard a voice like that outside of his dreams. It’s the kind that crept along the surface before turning it all around, chilling you to the bone. It was honey poured over glass and blood on the sand and every other awful thing you could imagine.

No, you didn’t find this voice in your dreams.

You found it in your _nightmares._

It belongs to strange woman with white hair and pearl pink skin, four dark eyes slitted playfully under a high brow. “Lord Phobos.” She purrs as she steps closer. “Are you enjoying the show?”

He has nothing but his hands and those would have to be enough. Without thinking he throws himself forward, fingers outstretched, eager to tear her apart. Ring Rang would be proud, he realizes absently, making do with what he could.

But he isn’t Ring Rang.

And this woman is something else.

(Nightmare, she’s a gods damned nightmare!)

She sighs and moves to the side at the last moment, letting him crash into the equipment behind her. “Rage hasn’t suited you for ages, darling Phobos. I’m surprised you decide to use it now. But it’s love that drives you, yes? Love makes us do such strange things.” She pivots on her heel, smiling down at him. “And you have so much of it, don’t you? For your star singer and his robot, and for your angry Imperial boy, and the prince and his pirate and even the Leoian too.” She touches him and it’s like the cold kiss of space upon his brow. So cold it _hurts_. “So many people that you’ve let yourself become entangled with. See, everyone always talks about how caring for others is a weakness,” She tuts, fixing his hair. “And they’re not wrong, but they seem forget that you are also theirs, no matter what.”

She draws her hand back only to press her heel against his sternum, digging it in until his lungs spasm in pain. “Everyone is a weapon to be wielded, Phobos, a pawn to play. You are your friends Achilles Heel, but they are yours as well, are they not? You all turn against one another, even if you don’t mean to, twisting each other’s arms, pointing swords this way and that. Gallivanting, playing heroes…” She sighs, sounding almost fond, motherly in a twisted way. “But it’s just pretend, Phobos. You’re all playing pretend. But me?” She smiles down at him, the gold in her eyes shining out from the inky black. “I’m the real deal. I’m the queen.”

She twists her heel until he can’t breathe, pinning him there on the floor with on a sliver of light to highlight her cruel beauty. He sees Astro still standing by the curtain, seemingly frozen in place, watching in wide eyed terror as his breath is pressed out of his chest. He mouths the boys name, unable to voice it like this, desperate and afraid. Do something, anything, please...

The woman sees it, of course, following the line of gaze before she smiles her awful, benevolent smile, the very image of the all mighty Juno. “Don’t bother with that one. He’s mine once more, just like his sister.” She sighs through her long nose, lashes fluttering closed. “My darling Stellum, back exactly where they belong. And as for you, I don’t think there’s any use for you anymore, Lord Phobos. Your friends are already on their way, and soon I’ll have my Singer too, and the prince, and I’ll have finally won.”

It couldn’t end like this. In the dark with the air being forced out of him, twenty three years adding up to equal what? Innumerable broken guitar strings and scales and calluses upon his finger, of only a few kisses and not nearly enough hugs, of finding his voice once more…

It wouldn’t.

Silence rings through the Auction house and that’s when it happens. The same feeling that had welled up in him day after day for months after the massacre had happened. A feeling of helplessness as his chest remained too small, his lungs not enough, his mind racing until it reached it’s breaking point.

He screams.

Phobos never did it back then. At least not for real. The young Lepid would put on the helmet Sung had made him and press the metal mouthpiece against his lips until the urge passed, afraid if he didn’t that he’d let it out into the world, breaking his vow just like that.

It rips free of him now on what little breath he has left, with ten years worth of pain and regret and wanting behind it. It should have just been a sound, a meaningless nothing as he roared it out in protest, but it’s something else, something that he can’t make sense of until it comes echoing back to him from beyond.

Deimos.

He had screamed for Deimos.

-

Gods, when was he going to be okay again?

Not anytime soon, he bets.

Sung doesn’t enjoy the way his mind keeps tipping from one thing to the next, pulling him down before pushing him back up again. It used to be so easy. Pylon on, world blocked out. Pylon off, emotions ticked off one by one. Write a song, do some high kicks, steal some airwaves, smoke a little, watch the stars fly by, dream…

Lather, rinse, repeat.

 _This will all be over soon_. Havve says in as gentle of a voice as he can manage, but he’s worried, and the wording is so dismal that Sung can’t help but offer a bitter laugh in response.

 _And then what, Havve? What do we do then?_ He wonders, causing the robot to eye him surreptitiously. _I don’t think I can stand it if one of us dies._

 _That’s not going to happen._ Havve warns sharply, no longer being secretive in his gazing, pinning Sung a heavy glare. _Don’t say that._

 _Gods, when did we switch places?_ Sung says before he can help himself, the realization causing him to laugh aloud this time. Wing Wang looks at him worriedly and he gives her an easy shrug. “Oh, just me and Havve bantering, as we do. It’s nothing.” He smiles, hoping to placate her.

It does the opposite instead.

“Listen, we’re going to get this all taken care of Sung.” He can barely focus on her words. Before he had been so eager to charge into the Auction with her but now he just wishes she had stayed back home where it’s _safe_. “And then you and me are going to book a stellar cruise and relax, like we deserve.”

Her smile is everything. “A cruise?” He whispers, almost ready to laugh again. It sounds so normal after all of this. A couple’s retreat, just the two of them, no princes or pirates to be found…

No nightmares, no auctions, no _blood_.

“Stay with me, Sung.” Wing Wang’s fingers are so close to his core, so dim it’s nearly dead inside his chest. Her face tight with worry and he doesn’t know how to respond. “With us.”

“ _Si, amigo_ , we need you. _Por favor.”_ Julian calls, drawing his attention. “And rest assured, you’re in good hands.” They had all piled into the hover Julian had called for them, pressed arm to arm and leg to leg, not an inch between all of them. “Erm, paws? Wings? Various body parts, _supongo se_...”

“Haha, very funny Captain.” Meouch kicks his shin, huffing through his nose. “That’s a lil’ racist coming from you.”

Chris leans forward forward, waggling his metal fingers at Meouch. “I said the same exact thing to Ring Rang once back before we all became friends, did ya know that? Ask Amin! He can vouch for me!” The Sealgair booms, not noticing the way his Comradai eyes him dryly before nodding in affirmation. “‘Course it was about the fact that he was an Imperial and we were humans, but tomato, _toh-mato_ as they say!”

Amin pulls a face, scratching the side of his head. “Technically only me, Julian, and Call can probably pull the race card, right?” No one responds, causing him to blanch. “Fuck, I mean-!”

“I have colored skin too, human. Am I allowed to pull this ‘race card’ as well?” Kestrel asks purposely, very aware of how loaded the question is. Sung snorts, unable to help himself, getting himself a pointed look of interest from the Avis in response. “Oh, good. The shouting man is finally happy again. As he should be.” She adds the last part under her breath, touching her braid as she does. “I don’t like it when you get all miserable and moping like, if we’re being honest. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Agreed.” Call intones, helmet now off and in his lap. “You have a very handsome smile, Sung, and seeing you without it is a shame.”

Wing Wang and Ding Dong sigh at the same time, eyeing each other in amusement right after. “Why is it always Sung?” Ding Dong asks. “We’ve got Wing, and I’m going to safely assume Phobos at one point, right?” Sung holds up his hands, coloring with the accusation. They didn’t have to talk about that, damn it! “Not to mention the Metic Queen. And now Call and Computer Wife too. Who else? Commander? Do _you_ have a crush on Sung?” He asks, jostling the Leoian’s shoulder.

“Gods, please, no.” He curls his lip over his fangs with a disgusted noise. “As if. Doc? Gods.” Meouch makes a hacking sound akin to throwing up a hairball, something that makes Sung’s embarrassment fade and lower lid twitch with annoyance instead. He doesn’t have to be rude about it... “Don’t ever imply I’m sexually attracted to that,” he points at Sung dismissively. “Ever again, please.”

 _Oh boy._ He hears Havve sigh.

“Fuck you Meouch!” He splutters, ignoring it.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you Sung!?” Meouch fires back with a grin.

“No! I don’t want your weird cat dick anywhere near me, Meouch!” Sung shrieks at the top of his lungs, which in turn causes just about everyone in the hover to gape at him in unabashed horror. “...I…” He starts, hoping the answer will come along, but it never does.

 _Oh Sung_ . Havve sighs, but there’s no hiding the laugh in his voice, fond and warm. _You idiot._

“To get back on topic- I also thought Sung was attractive when we first met, _pero_ he opened his mouth and it was gone just like that. No offense.” Julian smirks. “It was mostly the spandex, and I’ve got a thing for muscles, _si?_ ” Julian links his arms around Ding Dong’s, batting his lashes up at the prince.

“What?! I thought you had a thing for TWINKS!” Chris yelps, kicking his legs up. “We just had this conversation earlier! Between Ding Dong and Matt you _clearly_ have a type, bastard!”

Uh oh, that wasn’t the right thing to say. “Between me and _who_ now?” Ding Dong sits up a bit straighter. “Julian, what is he talking about?”

The pirate pales and pulls at his collar, looking away, his nerves washing against Sung’s core. “Ah, you see, _principe_ …” He chuckles uncomfortably, beginning to slide away.

It felt like they were on Calypso again, the only thing missing was Phobos… He ought to be here alongside Ring Rang, giggling into his hands, antennae wiggling about in amusement. But he was in the Auction with Astro and Asterid...

Gods knows what was happening to them right now while they sat here and laughed.

“...What’s the plan?” Sung blurts suddenly. “I-Is everyone… on the same page?” They’re watching him in that worried way again but he can’t stop, won’t. “Because we _can’t_ fuck this up. We can’t. Too many lives are at stake and we have to do this and-” He blathers, everyone’s nerves and worry cresting over him, pressing him down, drowning him _alive_.

“Sung, _mirame, por favor_...”

Julian’s touching his knee, drawing him out from that black hole that keeps attempting to eat him up. Soft Spanish graces his ears, not making a lick of sense to Sung, but paired with the pirate’s steady gaze and the care coming off of him, it brings the empath a sense of calm. “Believe in yourself,” He murmurs, switching over to English. “As you did when you took that stage having only known me for a day, as you did when you swore yourself to Ding Dong upon Eureka’s surface, as you did even before that, when you saved Meouch without even knowing who he was and what he had done, when you faced the world despite the hardships it had thrown at you.” Julian’s hand touches his, fingers folding over his careful ease.

“...But I’m scared…”

Sung doesn’t feel like he was twenty five when he says it like that. He feels like he’s ten again, curled under his covers, hiding from the monsters lying in wait under his bed. ‘I’m scared’ doesn’t have a place in his life now, not after everything.

But he was.

Is.

Julian gives a pained laugh. “ _Yo tambien_ , Sung. Me too. So much. Do you know how many times I’ve gone to Ding Dong and told him that I can’t bear to see any of you hurt? You’ve all gone and wormed your way into my heart. Made me soft. Something I had never expected after Arin and Suzy, something I’d never take back either, _si_? That’s why I got so upset out when you started your star singing, or when I found you nearly halfway out the door when we realized what happened with Phobos. Dios, that’s why I couldn’t let any of you leave the house after Meouch had been shot. I was scared, and didn’t know what to do with myself.”

Julian squeezes his hand and he squeezes back, involuntarily almost, a phantom reflex. That’s what you do when someone holds your hand, you hold it back, it was just that natural. “But you’re all strong, and capable, and together we’re going to do this. _Juntos vamos a ganar_.”

Sung looks to Ding Dong for a translation and the prince gives it readily, grinning all the while. “He says ‘together we’re going to win this.’”

Together.

In the little moments between everything that had been happening Sung had been piecing together something. A real first album of sorts, pages upon pages of lyrics scrawled out before being crossed out again and again, musical notes for each instrument dotting the spaces in between. He wanted to tell a story of sorts, one based on their togetherness in the only way he knew how. Through song and synth, through the very thing that had brought him here in the first place.

And he’d be damned if everyone wasn’t here to hear it once it was finally done.

“We have had… _so_ many pep talks.” He whispers under his breath to Julian, causing the pirate’s eyes to light up before he throws his head back with a laugh. “Really, Independence Day take note because we’ve got this down to a T. You’re going to retire after this Julian and become an interstellar motivational speaker. I can see it now.”

“Oh no, me too! Get Julian some glasses, put him in a nice little sweater vest…” Wing Wang delights before clutching her fist against her chest, dropping her voice into a rough impression of the pirate. “‘Shoot for the moon, _mis amigos_ , for you can always land among the stars, and well… at that point, if you’re anything like me, you’re exactly where you want to be.’ Cue audience laughter and applause.”

Everyone starts to laugh much to the pirate’s dismay, most of all Ding Dong, coloring with it, his joy everything in that moment. “ _Dios mio! No! Lo odio! Me niego!_ ” It’s Julian’s turn to shriek now. “You’re speaking it into existence and I refuse-!”

The hover comes to a stop and so does their conversation, casting them in weighted silence.

Meouch moves first, opening the door out into Mojave’s dry heat, letting it rush in at them. “Well everyone, last stop.” He grins over his shoulder, showing off his fangs. “Let’s go save our friends.”

-

Everything’s dark until it’s not.

Liara is up in an instant, whipping her head back and forth, her hackles raising as she tries to figure out just where in the hell she is. She smells Meouch here, but there’s plenty of other smells too…

The safehouse. Only the safehouse smells likes this.

She flops back down onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling, her body catching up to her. Everything hurts and it doesn’t make sense, but then her tongue finds the hole in her mouth where her left canine ought to be and it all comes together.

Mind Seizer.

She had fallen into a berserk rage when they had fought, letting instinct and years of abuse and pain take over. Now she’s here in the present, her everything screaming at her for doing just that. She touches her arm first, probing at her bicep without looking until she finds the healing would. Okay, one knife wound, one missing tooth, what else? Oh, her ear? That’s right. Fucker had went and shot her ear. “Fucking Arin.” She mutters to herself as she sits up, testing everything else out. Tail’s good, toes intact, nothing else too crazy...

“You’re awake!”

She hadn’t heard the stranger approach and for a moment Liara’s fur raises, poofing up in a silent threat, but the other (a robot, she realizes) watches her, more amazed than afraid from the door. “You’re like the Commander!” She bubbles excitedly.

She flicks her one good ear, surprised. “Yes, like Meouch, can your scanners not-?”

“I’m one loose screw away from the junkyard, if we’re being honest. Systems keep going on and off.” The robot cuts her off as she steps into the room, error messages skewing across her screen. “I’m a pleasure model, I go by Computer Wife! But everyone here’s been calling me C-Dubbs.”

“Oh, right, you’re the harlot!”

They stare at each other (moreso Liara staring at her reflection in the robot’s dark face plate) in silence after that. Whoops. “Sung… he uh, oh gods, I’m sorry.” She covers her face with her paws, suddenly embarrassed. “He was high and he saw you and he just reacted!” As Sung does, she very nearly adds, before catching herself.

“Ah, yes, my husband can be quite strange.” Husband? Just what in the hell had happened while she was gone? “Ah, forgive me, I shouldn’t call him that. See, I have this part in me that we’re going to remove soon so I can just… be myself! It’s going to be very scary, but very exciting as well! It just has to wait until everyone is back.” She hums. “Goodness… I hope they’ll be alright.”

Liara looks at her, cocking her head sharply, trying to hear who else was in the safe house besides them. “Cee, where’d they go?” Liara asks slowly, as if each syllable will give them time to get back.

“Well, to the Auction of course! I gave them all the maps they could ever need, so they’ll be able to get around just fine-” C-Dubbs is babbling on and on but Liara doesn’t care because Meouch is there, she knows it. Meouch is there with only one life left to his life and a loyalty so strong he’d do anything for his captain.

Anything.

“Gods. Damn it.” She’s up and out of the bed, stomping towards the door, ignoring C-Dubbs’s surprised protests. “If Meouch thinks he can just go on a suicide mission and keep me out from it, that bastard has another thing coming!”

“Miss…” It’s not the robot this time but the tiny Imperial boy that’s calling after now. She turns, already growling low in her throat, only to find him with a large blanket raised up in her direction. Fing Fang peeks over it sheepishly, his ears perking. “...You’re um, you’re naked.”

Oh.

Well then.

She takes the blanket and wraps it around herself hastily before continuing her quest, snarling under her breath all the while. Meouch was _really_ gonna get it once this was all said and over with. She’d kick his ass, then nurse him back to health… then kick his ass _again_. And maybe another time for good measure while she’s at it.

“Lia! Hey, wait!” She turns and finds Matt, sweet darling Matt there, his glasses akimbo and bruise still as ugly as ever. “You’re awake!”

She huffs and resists the urge to roll her eyes. “Yes, Matthew, I’m awake and I’m pissed and apparently everyone but you, me, the robot, and puppy boy are stuck here until everything’s all said and done with!”

Matt shifts from one foot to another as she tries her hardest not to glare down at him, tugging at his long sleeves. “I mean, if it helps, Ryan’s here too.” He finally manages in a small voice.

It _really_ takes a lot not to scream at that point. It really, really does.

“Okay.” She pinches the top of her muzzle, trying to focus and keep herself in line. “I can’t… I can’t stay here. I need to be wherever they are. So I need details, and my clothes, and literally whatever Julian has stored away in this bitch.” He had to have a weapons cache somewhere, right? “And honey I know snapping at you isn’t the right thing to do and I don’t want to do that but I’m scared, alright? I’m really, really scared that my friends are going to be hurt and I want to be there to protect them, so if I yell, that’s why, okay? Not because I’m angry at you.” She refuses to put Matt back in that place again, beaten down again and again by cruel words and dismissive comments. “...And if I do, I want you to call me out, okay?”

He swallows, adam’s apple bobbing with it, before giving a nod. “Okay.”

It was baby steps like this. Not just holding yourself reliable but others too. What she’d give to just sit and talk Matt through everything that had happened but they didn’t have time. “Let’s start simple. Clothes.” She doesn’t need to charge into battle like Lady Godiva, as tempting as that sounds. “And my comm.”

Matt grimaces and scratches the uninjured side of his face. “Okay. Comm yes, clothes no! We uh, had to uh...toss ‘em, because of all the blood. But I mean, we can fix that! I’m sure there’s stuff left over somewhere in here.” Back to wearing Chris’s clothes again huh? Well it was better than nothing. Or at least better than a blanket. “But let me get the co-”

A knock interrupts them at the door.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Liara says with a hollow laugh. Had trouble literally come knocking on _El Ladron’s_ door? She gives Matt a look, sighing deeply through her nose. “Get everyone gathered up, do what you need to do.” She unsheathes her claws, her best weapon now. “And whatever you do, don’t look back.”

Another knock, more insistent this time, echoing through the empty house. Surely everyone’s heard by now. Liara ties the blanket a bit tighter, leaving Matt behind, stalking her way towards the front door. Go away, she wills whoever is on the other side. Just go… away…

“LIA I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE, YOU STUPID BITCH.”

Her ears perk before a disbelieving laugh pops out of her. No way. There was no way.

She rips the door open and finds Delta on the other side.

The other girl pulls down her face mask, grinning all the while. “Surprise bitch-” She starts before Liara crushes her into her arms. “Fuck! Ack! Let me go! I’m gonna die!”

Liara holds on tighter in spite, stupidly happy that her friend was here for whatever reason, purring loudly as she snuggles her closer. A familiar face helped in all this chaos. “That’s what you get for scaring the shit out of me!” She fakes a growl. “Also! You never leave your house!” She stops and pauses, voice dropping. “Where’s… where’s Io…?”

Delta pulls a face and rolls her eyes. “Safe’n’sound, of course! Like I would bring her out into this shit hole.” She taps out and Liara finally releases her, watching as her friend goes about fixing her clothes. “Then again, this place looks puh-retty nice, is this where you’ve been shacking up with your man?” The human draws the last word out dramatically, waggling her dark eyebrows all the while.

“Delta…” Liara groans, suddenly embarrassed.

The other girl ignores her, stepping inside, humming under her breath as she does. “And look at that, there’s also friends to be had. Hullo, fellow humans.” Oh gods damn it. Really? She twists and finds Matt and Ryan on the steps, phasers pointed at Delta. “You may want to uh, make sure those things are on, boys. It might help.”

Matt and Ryan look at each other before looking at their phasers, both letting out squawks of frustration before beginning to yell at each other. “I told you!” Liara hears Matt yell before Ryan begins to scream over him. “NO I TOLD _YOU_!”

“Wowie.” Delta turns to her, speaking in an exaggerated stage whisper. “This is uh, quite the crew here, Lia. They got me quaking in my Martens.” She breaks out into a sudden little dance, kicking her feet out with a laugh. “They’re totally Earthen vintage, by the way! Won them in an online auction just last week. Sniped the fucker who thought they had ‘em at the last second!” Delta adds with a wink.

Auction. Focus. Fuck. Liara growls under her breath. “We need to go. Or I do, there’s no way-”

She stops, only because Delta’s index finger has found its way to her lips, effectively shushing her. “No way what, Liara Sharptooth? I don’t think you understand. I saw your vitals dip, I saw the amount of blood you lost. I saw it _all_. So I got my agoraphobic self up and I left my house and I hauled ass all the way here to make sure you hadn’t died because someone removed your comm and now you’re gonna tell me I can’t come with? Bull. Shit.” She draws back, glaring all the while.

Liara closes her eyes and draws in a slow and steadying breath. She had only needed to be accountable for herself for so long. Even when they had teamed up there had always been the fact that Delta was miles away from any of this, plugged into her monitors and motherboards, tip-tapping away while the Leoian handled the actual dangerous stuff. But now she’s here, and not only that, but demanding to be a part of this awful life…

“Besides.” Something mischievous finds its way into Delta’s voice. Liara opens her eyes and looks down, head cocking in question. “Don’t you want these bad boys?”

She sees them then, four in all, lying in the palm of Delta’s hand, glinting and golden...

 _Fangs_.

She doesn’t even have to speak to get her best friend to grin, grossly satisfied. “Yeah. That’s what I thought. Now let’s do this, bitch.”

-

 

The only thing that keeps Ring Rang from immediately storming the auction is the fact that he knows better than to go in empty handed.

He has a phaser tucked into the back of his pants now, a bowie knife he nicked from pawn shop a few blocks back sheathed into a leather harness he had stolen as well. There were strange flash-bang fireworks in his pockets too, more glitz than anything, but they’d make for a good distraction if it came down to it.

This would have to do.

He fixes the sunglasses on his face once more, ignoring the ache that’s taken up residence along his lower jaw, probably (most definitely) from all the grinding he’s managed since finding out Phobos had gone missing. _You should have known better than to split up_. He shakes his head at himself and stops before he can really start. There’s no point in berating himself over it any longer. It had happened, and now he was going to fix it.

Everyone’s in their own world as he cuts through Mojave towards his destination, towards Phobos, ignoring him completely. It’s perfect. The race the princeling had been so desperate to be a part of is finally starting, drawing everyone’s attention to their comm screen or up towards the skies, as if they’ll be able to catch a glimpse of the pilots screaming overhead.

In another world, another life, that could have been him. It probably is, he thinks ruefully a moment later. An alternate Ring Rang from him in some other universe, with nothing but open sky and hope in his heart…

“Lucky bastard.” He mutters to himself. Flying had been the closest he had come to getting away from the Empire, the stretch of space and stars between him and it one of the few comforts he had taken without a second thought. Just about everything else had been in spite. The drinking, the partying, finding a group of interspecies friends… Anything to raise a middle finger up to the Emperor and everything he stood for.

It had always been his honor that kept him from running off without looking back. There weren’t many but there were Imperials that had done it. He had even spoken to a few when he had been younger, trying to line everything up perfectly. A place to live, a means to start over again… He had even been eventually planning to get Wing Wang after things had settled, knowing full well how much his cousin hated it too.

But then he never did.

He touches the ring in his ear and sighs, shifting his fingers down to the scarred skin that it pierces through. With nothing but his thoughts to keep him company all he can keep going back to is the past. Before the princeling, before Polly and Vin Van, to his first years in the Academy.

To Linn Jinn.

From one abuser to another, like clockwork. Enrolling had seemed like a smart move after years of barely tolerating his mother’s machinations, her insistence on the fact that they were better than the rest of their fellow Imperials while simultaneously cutting him down day by day, word by word. He was an embarrassment, he’d never amount to anything, how could Wing Wang be excelling leagues beyond him while he was lagging so far behind? She tried her damndest to turn them against each other always, but they had been young and cunning things with nothing but love for each other and anger for the world that their parents had brought them into.

Wing Wang had been the one thing she couldn’t ever take from him. The best cousin you could ask for, his first ever friend.

He had begged Wing Wang to join him when he did, but Wing’s parents were set on enrolling him (yes him, always him, he was a boy after all wasn’t he? No matter how much Wing Wang insisted the opposite, they would never listen…) into the royal guard. So they had parted ways and for a while Ring Rang had been alone.

It would have been different if Polly had found him first, drastically so, but Linn had managed it instead.

He doesn’t want to think about that bitch but he’s still touching the scar tissue, worrying it between his fingers. Polly had sewn the skin together again after she had ripped it out, just like he had helped heal the spot on his neck from when Ring Rang had first pressed a phaser into his hand and taught him how to shoot. No matter how it happened, where it happened, Polly had always been there to fix him.

How long had he used Polly’s death as an excuse for himself to be broken though after Ma’im? For being vicious and dreadful to everyone that tried to help him like the other Imperial had. He hadn’t been able to stand the thought of anyone replacing him, erasing him from existence, and he had been scared.

So he had pushed, because it was all he could do at that point. Pushed the princeling, his cousin, his friends, even his thoughts... pushed until all he had was himself and his cold, unyielding heart.

And now they were all crowding in again, and it’s because of Phobos. That damned bug brain with his soft smiles, careful touches, the way he could just listen and know. Love is like that, Ring Rang realizes, not soft and careful as it found its way to you. No, rather it takes you by surprise, stealing your breath away with it’s weight and meaning before leaving you wanting more.

Ding Dong had been like that too, and even Polly.

He loved them both in their own way, and maybe still even did a little bit too.

At least he’s finally here. All of that internal musing and angst had been good for something after all, he thinks with a snort. “What? Hashing out your feelings? Who are you?” He asks himself, not really caring if anyone hears. “Gonna get a gold star if you keep it up.” Wing Wang would be so proud, and so would Ding Dong, and Phobos too of course.

He just had to get to the Lepid first.

Had there been this many feet between the entrance and the door Fing Fang had shown them? This many stairs? All Ring Rang can think about now that he’s here is about how much time has passed since he and Phobos had split up. _El Ladron_ and the Princeling had to be on their way now too with everyone else in tow. He can only imagine their panic, and then laugh bitterly as he realizes Sung’s, which had to be twofold if not ten . “Fucked with the wrong people.” He laughs under his breath. “Wrong crew…”

“Who?”

A young girl’s voice floating out from the unending darkness makes him come up short. Distraction, trap, not your problem… There’s too many reasons for him not to stop and yet he’s drawn in by it. Ring Rang digs into his pocket and finds his lighter, letting the flame guide him all the way to a cage with a girl like Kestrel inside of it but even smaller, with midnight dark skin and wings like snow. He takes a hesitant step closer, tilting his head at her. “Who are you?” He whispers.

“You?” She trills back, her Universal stitled, overlapped with whatever wind whistle words her throat creates. “Hoo-ooh?” She flaps her wings and shifts from left to right and revealing the metal wrapped around her leg, chaining her to floor. Ring Rang’s stomach revolts at the sight but he holds it down. “Wren-whoo.” She croaks, more raven song than dove.

“Wren? Is your name Wren?” Ring Rang leans in slowly, not wanting to alarm her. “Are you Wren?” Hadn’t he heard that name somewhere? He tries to rack his brain but nothing comes up. “Do you know Kestrel? She’s like you.”

“Ku-rooh?” She shifts her wings again and sighs deep in her throat, eyes rolling up to the ceiling before drifting back down again, the same notes spilling out of her. “Kuh-roo-roo-oh? You?” Damn it. It’s no use. He bites back a disappointed sigh and straightens himself up again. He can’t waste anymore time.

Something keeps him anchored in place. He can’t just leave like this. “Hey, I’ll be back later, okay? I have to help my friends. But I promise I’ll be back.” Poor thing probably didn’t understand a thing coming out of his mouth but he had to try, right?

“Promise?” She parrots back. The Imperial sees something like understanding in her eyes though, a glimmer of recognition. Oh? Ring Rang leans back in again, holding the lighter aloft, keeping his voice soft as he does.

“Everyone here is going to be free as soon as I come back. No more shackles or chains or cages, yeah?” Now that’s a promise. One he refuses to go back on no matter what. “Got it?”

“Promise?” She says it again, much softer this time, voice tinged with wonder.

“Promise.” He swears back.

Her whole face lights up in the dark and another song starts up in her throat, high and lilting, filling the room. “Hey!” A voice calls in the distance. Ring Rang’s head whips in it’s direction, ears pinning back with fear. “Who’s down there making noise. Is it you, Wren?” She shuts up immediately, bringing her human hands to her mouth, eyes widening. “Not yet songbird. Not your turn yet. But soon.”

Ring Rang touches the knife at his side before gritting his teeth. It’d have to wait, damn it. He stands again and gives the girl one more meaningful look before turning his back on her. “Promise.” She says one last time before he has to leave her behind, the perfect echo in his heart and in his mind.

The Imperial is keen on avoiding the Dolorian tanks, keeping to the walls instead. It’s so quiet upstairs he can’t quite believe that any of this is real when he’s alone like this. It had been one thing to creep through the dark with Phobos at his side, Fing Fang gods know where, but this…

This is almost _scary_.

It was a lot like what his time on Ma’im had been like. Comm channels limited to emergency use only, his own tread through the nearly knee high water slow and tedious as he traveled further and further into the mists. Everything had been so different then. He had had Ding Dong (someway, somehow) and the dream that after this they’d be able to go somewhere together. He was going to ask Polly to join them too on the way back home. The three of them with Meesa and Steve and Hex and Ody and Wing Wang too, free to do what they wanted how they wanted- the threat of the Empire a long and distant memory, fading away slowly but surely.

But then everything had gone to hell.

History, apparently, is eager to repeat itself, because his reverie is broken with a scream.

More specifically, Phobos’s scream.

-

“You know, I was expecting to be at least a wee bit more sneaky, yes?” They were really doing it this way. Going through the back entrance to Stardust, in the middle of the day, out in the open… “Or are we like, over that scene?”

“Chris, shush.” The prince hushes him, giving him a warning look. This probably isn’t the time or place for jokes anymore but he’s nervous and he can’t help it. He and Amin had never really ever had anything to fight for anything before besides themselves, and now they had been burdened with a glorious purpose...

All because he had said yes to Ring Rang and his seemingly impossible hunt.

“Ach, alright, but you all canna go first, I’m not about to risk my arse.” Oh God, his accent is thick alright. He huffs through his nose and goes to tighten a piece on his metal arm, letting his mind wander momentarily. At least Veronica and Asterid were safe. Hopefully they’d be able to get this all figured out before the Celestial even knew.

Of course, there’s the matter of them leaving the planet, and where they’d go, and who they were talking. Did he ask Veronica to come with? Was that even his place? She had a life here, a career, but it was dangerous as well… “ _In ainm Dhia_.”

“What are you ‘oh God’ing about over there, Christopher?” Amin pokes his shoulder.

“The lass, but that’s not really our priority now, is it?” He offers his friend a stale smile. “It’s nothing, I’m just stressed.”

Amin’s poke turns into a gentle brush of his hand against the swell of Chris’s shoulder. “We all are, but we’ve got this. We made it this far, right?” Amin squeezes his arm, his own smile encouraging and bright. Chris wishes he could feel the same, but his dread loomed over him like a threat, more of a reaper than Havve could ever be.

When would the sickle swing and strike?  
Havve and Meouch are pulling the door up, revealing the underground entrance. All Chris can think about is how the sun feels the a brand upon the top of his head. It’s so damn hot here. It’d be nice to go somewhere cooler after all of this. Hopefully Matt and Ryan wouldn’t mind. And who knows, maybe they’d stay with Julian too. It felt right raising hell alongside the star stealer, like it was meant to be.

“Last call if anyone wants to back out. No one’s gonna be angry if you don’t come with.” Ding Dong says as he takes the first step. “Going once, twice.” They all stand there, unwavering, soldiers lined up against the oncoming darkness.

“Can we go?” Kestrel strides right past the prince, head held high, wings easing out from the slits in her robe. “I’ve had enough prattling, my sisters are waiting for me.” He’s not the only one who hears the quaver in her voice, Chris can tell. Call winces before he pulls his helmet on, following after her, leaving the rest of them lingering behind, steeping in uncertainty.

Sung pops over next, but turns to them, hands on his hips with feet planted apart in the best power pose Chris has ever seen. “You know, we never came up with like, a thing to yell before he plunge into danger. Like Go Team Venture, or uh… Excelsior! You guys wanna uh, do that real quick?”

Julian covers his face and Ding Dong gives an amused little snort. Good ol’ Sung. “We are not making up a catch phrase, Sung. Not now, not ever. Now can you please move?” Meouch sighs irritably. “I just want to get this done and over with before my girlfriend wakes up and kicks my ass for leaving her behind.”

“She’s going to be up no matter what, _amigo_. I gave Matt and Ryan the keys to the ship to be ready for us.” So they weren’t staying. Chris sighs through his nose again, deeper this time, stomach roiling with the thought. “She’s going to be on your ass all the way to Calypso.”

“Is that where we’re crashing?” Wing Wang asks. “That’ll be nice. Hard to think it’s only been a little over a month since we were there last. Two? I keep losing track. Feels like it’s been eons.” She links her arm with Sung’s, smiling at the empath. “You think you can stomach a few more s’mores, babe?”

“Oh babe, I never thought you’d ask.” He bats his lashes up at her. “It’s a date.”

Speaking of dates, he almost starts, but stops himself real quick. Veronica was a lass but she wasn’t _his_ lass. God, Christopher, you just met her, did you really think you could court her? You made a god damn fool out of yourself when you two first met, hooting and hollering at her, she probably went and told all her friends that the _Sealgair_ is just a big blustering idiot...

“Hey, Chris, you comin’ or what?” Amin nudges him and there must be something on his face because he’s pulling Chris back some, brow knitting with worry. “What’s going on? Are you having second thoughts?”

“Ach, no, just… thinking about Veronica. Legitimately, mind you!” He adds the last part when Amin’s look turns less worried and more annoyed. “Obviously she has Asterid with her, but should we… should we let her stay here?”

Amin turns contemplative, scratching at his star. “It’d probably be smart to get her off planet after this all happens. They may see her as an accomplice.” Bless Amin for using that big, beautiful brain of his. Chris leans in and kisses his cheek, biting back a laugh as Amin splutters in surprise. “Chris, what?!”

“I’m gonna tell Julian!” He shouts back at his friend. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too pissed that he had kept that information tucked away. Sung either. On second thought, maybe he should just keep his trap shut.

It doesn’t matter because the moment he pushes past the doors leading to the rest of the group all his words are stolen from him along with his breath.

He’s never seen a casino like this, cast in shadows, a silent graveyard made up of hulking slot machines and shining oak tables. Every casino in Mojave was 24/7, never pausing even in the face of tragedy or natural disaster. People got shot, aliens were trafficked, empires rose and fell, lovers were found… all while Mojave spun on and on, gilt and glimmering, not necessarily uncaring just… unaware.

“Huh, don’t like that.” Chris says in a soft voice, not keen on the idea of filling the space with his words. “Feels weird being here like this.”

“Yes, well.” Julian’s got his phaser at the ready. “ _Principe, esto parece demasiado facil, si?_ Or am I just overthinking things?” The prince turns and offers the pirate a tight nod. “ _Y tu_ , Meouch? What do you think?” The Leoian growls under his breath and gives his own sharp nod. “Great.”

He can feel a cold sweat breaking out along his spine. “What’re you two on about?” Havve must have translated it because he’s pulling his knife out too, holding onto the blade tightly. “You want to share with the class, Julian?”

“He said this feels too easy.” Meouch says under his breath, tail trailing through the air slowly. “And I agree. They’re just letting us walk right in.”

“You don’t think the Metics betrayed us, did you?” Wing Wang whispers. She wouldn’t have. Chris hadn’t met her but it seemed highly unlikely that the Queen would have gone against them like that. Ding Dong was the best bet they had when it came to getting back in the Empire’s favor, right? The prince must know that too because he’s shaking his head with a fervent insistence. “Then who?”

It can’t be Veronica, but it makes the most sense. Guilt joins his earlier worry, making it hard to breath. She had shown up out of nowhere and he had just accepted it, welcomed it really. It had been so easy to let her help, take her to the safehouse, show her exactly where it was.

“Feck.” Chris chokes out. Even if it really isn’t her they could have pulled the information out of her, tortured it even. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” He had done this to her, to all of them really.

Sung reaches him first, even before Amin, steadying him as his legs nearly go out from under him. A laugh chokes out of him because he always knew that the empath had been short but it really shows when they’re like this. Stupid, so stupid. “Chris, don’t, you don’t know that…” He must have picked up on it and the Irish man feels even worse because Sung already has enough on his shoulders, he didn’t need this too. “C’mon.”

“The human girl.” That’s Kestrel, of course, sounding a million miles away with a voice as tight as a vice. “Veronica. She must have-”

“We don’t know that!” Amin shouts on his behalf because he can’t. Chris gives another panicked breath before he falls to his knees, taking Sung down with him, clinging to the other as he does. “Chris!”

This is bad. Everyone’s freaking out now, voices rising with it. Amin joins him on the floor, his words overlapping with Sung’s, and distantly he can hear Julian calling for order as Kestrel begins to scream that she doesn’t need this, doesn’t need them!

The lights come on and the casino comes to life before their very eyes.

“Talk about embarrassing.” Chris sits up and forces himself to focus, finding an Imperial at the other side of the room, done up in black and gold. “Are you really supposed to be a threat?” He huffs. No one moves. No one does a damn thing.

Until Ding Dong does.

He steps forward, drawing Chris’s attention to his careful tread. “We… we met.” Ding Dong says. “You’re Leep Loop, right? Uellesha’s plaything?” The prince phrases it as a question but the damning intent is still there. Right hand, consort, spy...

His awful smirk fades away and a completely different alien is left behind, simultaneously young and old. “I am, and you’re Prince Ding Dong.” He bows deep at the waist before coming up with a heavy frown. “And we need to talk.”

“About what?” Wing Wang seethes. “What do you have to offer that we care about, that we would even believe?”

She’s right. It’s all of them against this slip of a boy. He laughs and crosses his arms over his chest, looking utterly defeated. “That’s fair, and smart. You were right to assume that this is a trap though. She’s been watching you since the very beginning, since before you even came here. Every choice you’ve made, the closer you’ve all come to one another, it could not have worked out better for her.”

“ _Como_?” Julian manages.

He smiles, a pulling of his lips from one corner to the next, looking pained. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

The casino is thrown in darkness once more.

And that’s when all hell breaks loose.

-

He knows that voice.

It's been ten years since he's heard it, and it had been softer then, higher pitched, but he still knows it.

Phobos.

His name, a name he hadn't been called in nearly four thousand days, rips out from his friend who he assumed had been dead now for ten years. From his friend who's wings he was forced to look at every day for ten years as they kept him tucked away into a private suite away from the rest of the other aliens and humans they paraded out in their twisted menagerie. Phobos, his everything wills him to scream back.

But he can't.

All he can do is sit there as the audience stirs, as the stage hand begins to move, as everything he's come to know over the past ten years changes in an instant.

As everything becomes fear and panic as it always was meant to be, all along.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Origin of OneyPlays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121159) by [PinkiiProxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkiiProxii/pseuds/PinkiiProxii)




End file.
